What if they meet?
by yamiyugifan01
Summary: Sonic and the gan are fighting against the meterix. They hit a wormhole. They then crash on a planet. They see a bunch of monsters too. What would happen if they met four other people who were also affected by this? Rated T for violence Slight AtemxTea
1. Wormhole Entrapment

What if Sonic crashed landed on another planet? And this planet was home to Yugi, king of games? What happens when the two worlds collide? Pairing YamixTea

Bold=Sonic Italicized=Tails

**_Prologue_**

Chris had finally managed to find a way to Sonic's world. When he got there, however, the Meterix had invaded their planet. He decided to help fight them. They boarded tails' plane, the blue typhoon, and set off for space. After a little while on the journey, they got the first emerald. But later…….

**"Aw, man, now what Tails?"**

"_Well, we could use the power cannon to rip a hole in the vortex to escape, but we don't know the power of it. It might even have the ability to take us somewhere else. And it could even damage the ship."_

"**Well, we have come to far to give up. We need to get the ship fixed, and the only way out is through that vortex."**

"He's right Tails, we can't give up know," said Knuckles.

"**Right!," said everyone.**

"_All right then, here we go!"_

They slowly entered the vortex, and it seemed as if space seemed to bend around them. They all began to feel very dizzy. A few minutes later….

"_Sonic! Sonic! Wake Up Sonic! We Are About To Crash!"_

"**WHAT?"**

"_Hang on, I can't stop the plane! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone had blacked out even before the plane crashed into the planet.

Later, Sonic and Knuckles woke up. They saw that Cream, Amy, and Cosmo as well as Cheese were nowhere to be found.

"Cream? Amy? Cheese? Cosmo?"

"**WHERE ARE YOU? COSMO? CREAM? AMY? CHEESE?"**

"AAHHHHHHH!"

They ran towards the source of the scream, which was outside. They saw that they were in the middle of what looked like the outside of a city. They could see it in the distance.

"SONIC! HELP!"

"Sonic, look…"

"**What?**

What they saw was beyond anything they could have imagined. They saw two monsters, a large two-headed beast with one head with a horn and the other with horns like the devil, white angel wings, and a snake for a tail. And the other, was a large man wearing armor riding a purple steed…

Also, little did they know, that somewhere downtown, not only everyone else was seeing the same thing, but also it had a specific effect on five teenagers that were very familiar to the people of this world.

One was a boy with messy, yet tidy blonde hair, a blue uniform, a white shirt, and brown eyes.

The next was a man who was the same height as the first, but with brown hair that was in a spike near the front, also wearing the same blue uniform as the two other males in the group.

The third was a female with dark brown hair, a pink uniform with a blue skirt, and brown eyes. She was shorter than the two males, and a about the same height as the last one. She also wore dark brown flat shoes.

The second female in the group had shoulder length jet-black hair that had a natural wave to it, and strangely, she bore a strange resemblance to the shortest male. In her hair tied in a ponytail, she had 5 yellow bangs going in front of her eyes like the male, and in her ponytail, she had two yellow bangs going into it, wide on the top, then where the tie was, they came together, then went wide again, like devil horns, though she was much sweeter than that of course. She had hazel-colored eyes, and wore the same outfit as the other female in the group. She also had black bangs that covered half of her face unless she pushed them to the side. She was almost as tall as the first two males, and had on black shoes instead of brown like the other girl. And also, she wore a pendant around her neck was similar to the one being worn by the last male, but instead, it was hung on her neck by a gold chain and it bore an eye right in the center.

The last male was the most peculiar out of the four in the group. He had spiky hair that stood up near the base and the back of his head. His hair was tri-colored; he had black base hair with magenta and crimson highlighting on the edge, and yellow spiky blonde bangs. They stuck up in his hair, as well as going in multiple directions in front of his face. He had dark, angled crimson eyes, and has very fine features. Also, he did have the same uniform as the other two males, but had leather shoes and a black tang top underneath. The last feature that was the most unusual was what he wore around his neck; it was a yellow pyramid that had a golden eye on it, and the pyramid was upside down. It was worn on a long chain around the boy's neck. He was the third tallest of the group. These four were calm, yet oblivious to what was going on around them. They knew though, that something had to be done. These five people, and the hedgehog with his gang; what will happen when they meet?


	2. Missing

_P.S. I don't own Yugi or Sonic. I do own Shauna and Caitlin though. I made them up._

Chapter Two

Sonic and the others were near their crash site. They stared at what used to be the Blue Typhoon.

"So now what should we do? We are stranded here. And without the parts, Shauna, Chris, and I can't fix it."

"I think that we should split up and look around. It is our best bet yet anyway."

"Tails is right. Well will have a better chance that way."

So in the end, the group decided to split up. Sonic went with Tails, Cream and Cheese went with Knuckles, and Cosmo went with Amy, and Shauna decided to wait with Chris and try to gather up the broken pieces of the ship with her power.

_Inside the city…_

"Man, we really need to try and get disguises next time we do this Tails."

"I know, but it does bring back memories. Remember when we first arrived in Station Square? It was just like this."

Even though they could stay relatively well hidden, people still saw them, and were scared at what they saw. They were scared at the hedgehog with blue fur with green eyes, and the orange fox with twin tails.

"Out of my way!" "Move it!"

Sonic and Tails looked up the street, and saw two men running in their direction. One had brown and gray hair, a gray vest and tan pants, and a green shirt. The other had bug-eye glasses, green hair, and a bunched-up nose. They were running right toward Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails sidestepped in order to avoid being steamrolled over by the two men. They watched the two men running down the street.

"That was way too weird."

"I agree Sonic."

They started to walk down the street again, when they heard someone say 'Whoo valadecu estru animus.' Then they heard a loud "**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's go have a look."

They ran down in the direction that they saw the two men run. But they saw no one, not even a cat around.

"Hey Sonic! Tails! Over here!"

"Knuckles? What's going on?"

"Cream is gone!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. We were walking through the city, and all of a sudden, a man came up from behind and took her away. I've looked all over for her, but I can't find her. I even went back to the ship, and Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo weren't there. Shauna was there though."

"She was?"

"Yeah, but she said that she can't get a hold of the girls, or that she hadn't heard anything about it until I told them."

"Well, now we know what we need to do while we are here to keep busy."

"TAILS, SONIC, DO YOU READ ME?"

"We read ya Chris. What's wrong?"

"Shauna is missing!"

"What? I thought she was with you. She was there when I came back."

"She was, but about 5 minutes ago, some weird men came and knocked her unconscious. They then took her away."

"Well, know we have five problems. All of the girls are missing."

"Come back to the ship and we can form a plan."

"Ok, see ya then."

"Oh man, what are we going to do?"

"Well, right now, we need to get back to the Blue Typhoon without being seen."

"Leave that to me."

Knuckles got out the Shovel claw, and began to dig a hole in the ground. They went along the tunnel that Knuckles dug.

_What could those men want with the girls? I hope they are alright… _thought Sonic just before they disappeared into darkness.

_Somewhere in an old factory_

"LET US GO!" "I'm afraid that we can't obey that wish little girl. And I suggest that you keep quiet. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, now would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there."

The three girls looked over to where the man was pointing. They almost cried at what they saw.

Being held by chains around her arms and legs was Shauna. Her body was limp, and she appeared to be knocked out. Her body was covered in bruises, and her power seemed to be draining away.

"How could you do this to her?"

"We are just hunters, and we enjoy causing pain." As if to prove their point, one man walked up the Shauna and punched her in the gut. She screamed, and woke up moaning in pain. A man knocked her out again so she would remain quiet.

"Wait, where's Cheese?"

"Oh, your little Chao friend? We already took care of him."

"What? No Cheese." Cream began to break out into sobs, and the man threatened to hurt Shauna more if she wouldn't be quiet. She shut up immediately.

"Good girl." But they continued to beat up Shauna anyway.

"We have to get out somehow."

"Yeah, but how? We can't open these things without Shauna or with a key."

"Oh well." They continued to watch their poor friend wither away in pain, wondering what they should do to get out of this living nightmare…

_Somewhere on the other side of town…_

_'I wonder where Yugi is. It isn't like him to skip class. I hope he is alright…' _thought Tea, one of Yugi Motuo's closest friends. They had known each other since they were young. Tea was deep in thought about her childhood friend until…

"Yo Tea. You seen Yuge around? He wasn't at his locker."

"He left right before Algebra."

"Well, you can't blame him for that, now can you?"

"Haha, very funny Joey. I couldn't find him either."

"No, I guess you're right. But still…"

_I just hope he hasn't run into any sort of trouble…_

_Somewhere in the middle of Domino City_

Yugi Motuo, (a.k.a. the Pharaoh) was walking across the street in thought. Until…

Mind Link

**"Hey, are you okay Pharaoh? We've never switched places in between classes before. What gives?"**

_"Yugi, you did bring the Egyptian God cards, didn't you?"_

**"Yeah, of course I did. Wait, did you figure out the secret behind them?"**

_"Yes, I think I might have figured out how they relate to my past. It was like a strong voice was calling out to me from the Gods, telling me to go to the museum."_

_"Well, they are our cards, and there is no reason to doubt them right?"_

**"Yes, we just have to trust them. And I will be right there by your side helping you through it all."**

_"Thank you Yugi."_

Close Mind Link

Later, as Yugi was walking through the park to the museum, he noticed some boys kicking what appeared to be some sort of creature. He went over to them and said loudly "Why don't you pick on someone your own size and leave that poor thing alone?" The kids immediately backed off, and ran away awestruck. Yugi walked over to the poor creature's frail body. It appeared to be pale, yet it was still a marine blue. He had a yellow-halo like item hovering above his head. And what was even more peculiar was that he appeared to have a red tie on.

Yugi whispered to he little creature "Are you okay? He, wake up."

The little creature jolted awake, and tried to fly off, but his right wing was immobilized. He then just resorted to running behind a tree. Yugi didn't give up though. He walked forward slowly, and said to the creature "Hey, I am not going to hurt you. I can help you get bandaged up, but you have to actually come over to me to show me that you put your trust in me." The little creature, now a bit calmer, walked over towards the Pharaoh. He stumbled, and fell, but luckily, Yugi caught it as it was falling. He looked at the creature with a puzzled expression on his face.

Mind Link

_"What do you think it is Yugi?"_

**"I am not sure. We should help it though. Despite how unusual it is and how it trusted you so fast, I am pretty sure it's harmless."**

_"You are right. Should we take it home with us?"_

**"Yeah, but we should go to the museum first."**

_"Right."_

Closed Mind Link

The Pharaoh took hold of the little creature, and was very gentle handling it. Eventually, it woke up again, and hung onto Yugi's shoulder. Yugi started to walk towards the museum again. He was right outside it when…

"Yo Yugi! Over here! Where ya been man? We've been looking all over for you. Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"There is something I need to do, and it could be dangerous. I just didn't want to put any of you in harm's way."

"Yugi, seriously, you have got to realize it sooner or later. You are stuck with us" said Joey.

"I have been giving this speech for three years now. Hasn't it sunk in yet?" said Tea.

"Tea's right. What affects one of us affects all of us."

"RIGHT." All five of them said. The, out of nowhere, Cheese appeared from behind Yugi's left shoulder.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" yelled Joey.

"I don't know what it is Joey. I came across it in the park. It looked like it needed attention, so I decided to bring it along."

"It's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Uhh, sure Tea." Yugi handed her the little blue ball, and he fell again into a deep sleep. "Now, lets head into the museum, and face whatever's in there together."

"Right!" They all walked into the museum to uncover shocking secrets.

Somewhere near the site…

"Come on Tails! We have to hurry! They don't have their comlinks, so who knows what danger they are in?"

"I'm trying Sonic! I can't go any faster. The X-Tornado needs more time to recharge since we don't have an emerald with us."

"Ugh, fine. But just try to hurry."

"I will Sonic. Believe me, I am just as worried about the girls as you are. Don't worry though, we'll get them back in no time."

"The plane is all set Tails! Good to go!"

"All right, let's move out!" Sonic got on the front of the plane, Tails and Chris in the front, and Knuckles in the back. They wanted to use as little of their technology as possible in order to try to not attract too much attention.

_Hang on Amy, we'll find ya. Just hang tight until I get there… _thought Sonic as Tails pulled the plane into full throttle. In just a few minutes, they were flying over Domino City, ready to go find the girls.

Back In The Factory

The men had finally left. They let the girls go for about ten minutes to eat, but left Shauna without food so that they would not be taking any risks. She looked so frail and helpless.

"Amy, are we going to be okay?"

"Of course we are Cream. Sonic is on his way. I can feel it."

"But they don't even know where we are. And we can't try to escape. There are to many men, and without Shauna to back us up, we would be helpless."

"I know Cream, we'll think of something. We'll find some way to get out of here."

Back at The Museum

"I might be stating the obvious here, but that looks just like Yugi."

"It says Tablet Of The Pharaoh," said Tristan.

"Yes. That pharaoh is me."

"Say what?"

"This part always confuses me."

"Try to keep up Joey," said Caitlin.

_If this works, I'll finally get my memory back…_ thought Yugi. _The secrets of my past will finally be revealed…_

Little did he know that it was not the gods that were guiding him, but someone else… _We will help you Pharaoh. Put your complete trust in us and your past will be revealed._

Yugi held up the cards to the tablet, and they started to glow. The Millennium Puzzle on the tablet started to glow too.

_You have served the Gods well Pharaoh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The god cards all of a sudden stopped glowing, and the tablet began to become covered in ice. The cards started to release some sort of shadow magic shockwaves that began to burn his fingers.

"Yugi, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I feel as if a dark presence is draining the power of the Egyptian God Cards," said the Pharaoh.

"Well, for starters as to figure out what is going on, why not start by dropping those cards?"

"Yeah, come on man, those things could start to hurt you," said Caitlin.

"I can't…let go!"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **"HUH?" they all said at once.

Somewhere else

"Sonic, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, it's the monster that we saw earlier."

"Look out, it's trying to attack us!"

"Whoa!" The beast narrowly missed them by an inch.

"What is that thing anyway?"

"We'll fond out later. Hang on tight!"

Tails sped the plane to full throttle, which helped them zoom away from the monsters. Little did they know whom they were going to cross paths with…

Back at The Museum

"Whoa, what is going on out here?"

"Yugi, do you have any idea?"

"Not the slightest unfortunately."

"What are we going to do then man?"

"I don't know Tristan. I don't know just yet…"

"I wonder what we should do…"


	3. Confusion and Panic

_P.S. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sonic The Hedgehog! I do own Shauna and Caitlin though_

**Chapter Three**

"AHHHHH!" "MONSTERS!" "HELP!" "THEY"RE EVERYWHERE!"

Yugi and the others ran outside the museum. When they got outside, they all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"AH," they all said together. "You've gotta be kidding me! Its like a horror-flick out here," Joey said.

"Yeah, someone's duel disk must have gone haywire,"

said Tristan.

"No way could one person do this," said Caitlin.

The gang looked all around them. They saw Curse of Dragons, Megazowlers, Turtle Dragons, Kawamaris, and even the Reaper of the Cards behind them.

"Caitlin's right. It would take more than one busted duel disk to create duel monster holograms all over the city. There's gotta be more to it," said Tea.

"Well, the only way to find out is to go straight to the source. So, lets go pay a visit to Kaiba," said Joey.

"Right, good idea," said Yugi.

Before they set off, they took one last look at the destruction going on around them. They even saw a helpless man's car get trampled by a Two-Headed King Rex. All at once, the little blue Chao woke up in Tea's arms. It took one look at the monsters and started to freak out. Tea had to hold on tight in order to keep it from leaving and getting hurt.

"Hey, its ok little guy. We're not gonna let them hurt you."

Upon hearing this, the little Chao immediately calmed down. He seemed to feel safe when he was with Tea. They eventually took off down the street, intent on going to an old rival of theirs and finding out what was going on…

_Somewhere In The Kaiba-Corp Building…_

"Yes, we understand the circumstances."

"No, Mr. Kaiba is not at fault."

"No, we haven't done anything."

"All the mainframes seem to be running fine."

"The duel disks are all running fine too."

"I wonder what caused this to happen…"

_Back in the City…_

"This is insane. They whole town is freaking out!," yelled Tea. She and the gang were running up and down streets on their way to Kaiba Corp. All around them they saw electric Lizards, Swamp and Lava Battle Battleguards, and even Baby Dragons all over the place.

"Cept those two over there," said Joey, looking down the street. What he saw shocked everyone who was with him. Ahead of them, they saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. They had dazed looks on their faces, as if they weren't even themselves.

"Hey, isn't that Rex and Weevil," asked Tea?

"Yeah, they don't seem to be panicking at all," said the older girl.

They all ran up to the two teens panting from running.

"In case you haven't noticed, the whole city is under attack," said Tristan to the two of them.

But all they did was utter creepy laughs until one of the spoke.

"Hehehehe. The age of destruction is finally here," said Weevil.

"Soon, your souls will be offered to the great beast," said Rex.

"Our souls?," asked Yugi.

"Age of destruction?" asked the confused Caitlin. All five of them were very confused.

"They must be in a state of shock or something," said Tea.

Both of the two teens again started laughing a creepy laugh.

"This is way too weird," said Tristan.

"Yeah, its even weird for those two weirdos," said Joey. Caitlin uttered a small laugh at the comment her friend made.

"Chao," said Cheese, though they don't know his name yet.

"Its ok, we don't know what's going on either," said Tea to the little creature sitting on her shoulder. The little Chao had recently got the strength to walk, speak, and do other things, though he still couldn't fly because his wing was still badly damaged. It was paralyzed.

"Lets just go," said Joey.

"Good call," said Tea. Tristan and Joey started running down the street, and Yugi, Tea, Caitlin, and Cheese followed closely behind to get to Kaiba Corp to solve this monstrosity.

_Somewhere downtown in the factory…_

"Please, just let us out of here."

"We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Why would you capture us?"

"Well, you see, little ladies, we need you three for something. And your friend there too, if she ever wakes up," the man said, pointing at the still limp and badly hurt Shauna.

"Sonic is going to be so mad when he hears that you have us prisoner."

"I wouldn't count on that, Miss Amy. We have been keeping them busy ever since you arrived here. And besides, we want him to be mad."

"Why would you want that?"

"So that way, he will be more of a pleasure to defeat. And the perfect way to start your torture is by doing this…" said the Hunter.

The men started to near the three girls who were still unhurt, though a little shaken. But then, they heard something from behind.

"Its me you want to hurt. Leave them alone," said a weak and raspy voice.

The men and the girls looked behind them. Though still tied up in the chains, she had her head raised, and was clearly still fighting, for she had that spark in her eyes.

"How bout I make you three wise guys a deal?," said the pain-stricken hedgehog.

"Shauna, what are you saying? We don't want you hurt even more. You are already too badly damaged," said Amy to her dear friend.

"Shut up, you little twerp!," the Hunter yelled, and he turned around and slapped Amy clear across the face. Amy went deathly silent after that.

"Amy, I think that Shauna knows what she is doing," said Cosmo.

"But Cosmo, I don't think that she can take another-"

"Amy, that's enough!," yelled Shauna to her pink friend.

"What kind of deal did you have in mind shrimp?," said the Hunter.

"I was thinking this. A little while ago, I looked through that hole in the wall and saw those creatures of yours. I bet this, gentlemen. Get one of those creatures, and you team up with it and attack me while I am in these chains for three minutes," said the silver hedgehog.

"Shauna, are you crazy? You won't last even a minute with that damage coming at you!," yelled Amy.

"Amy's right. Normally, I would disagree because I know that you can take care of yourself and you are strong, but even you can't survive those melee attacks!," said Cosmo.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore Shauna. You will die if you stick up for us anymore," said Cream quietly.

"Be quiet over there, you pipsqueaks!," yelled another hunter. "Go on," said the third hunter.

"I'll let you do whatever damage you want to me. You can kick, punch, stab, or even attack me with anything you have. But only for three minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. And you can only use one creature to do it. One creature and the three of you against me. And to make it fair, you can keep me locked up in these shackles," said Shauna.

"WHAT?!" yelled the three bystander girls.

"Hmm, interesting terms. Very well, we will agree to them. Three minutes, one creature. One of you and I will go fetch the perfect one. You Ingo, stay here with our captives. Let the silver hedgehog rest. Keep an eye on the other three girls," said the lead hunter.

"Very well boss," said the apprentice.

_Big mistake, _thought Shauna. _They have already stooped so low that they aren't even as smart as their boss…_

_A little while later…_

"How is this creature for one to deal damage?," said the leader.

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo looked up at the fearful creature. They did not know how to react because they had never seen one before. It was a Komouri Devil Dragon.

"How this for your punishment, little lady?"

"Why did you bring you mother here? What can she do to me?," said the confident hedgehog.

"That's it! Men, begin the assault!," yelled Osomouri.

"Right boss!," yelled Ingo and Rocker.

All at once, they began their assault. But before they could lay even one attack on the girl, she became emitted in a silver gold light.

"Big mistake, you morons! I have more power than you could ever dream of!," yelled Shauna. All of a sudden, the light around her covered her, Cosmo, and Amy. Then, the girl yelled out "Chaos Control!" She and the other two girls disappeared.

"Now what Osomouri? We let them get away, and you know that the boss isn't gonna be happy about it," said Rocker.

"Oh well, at least they left us a parting gift. Even though that girl was powerful, they still left someone behind."

They looked behind them and saw cream still tied up.

"Oh right, we can bargain her as the prize when Raphael, Valon, and Allister catch up with the Pharaoh.

"Right, and you know the Pharaoh can't resist helping the innocent."

"Nice plan Osomouri."

"Get her ready men. Time to pay a little visit to our little friend," said Osomouri.

"Right," said Rocker and Ingo. Cream shuddered at the thought of where her friends were right now.

_Please guys, please hurry and help Shauna and find Cheese… _thought Cream.

_Somewhere above the city…_

"Aww man, will these things ever leave?," said Sonic.

The four guys had been flying above the city for almost two hours. All they had seen were monsters, like Bolt Penguins, Diamond Dragons, Komouri Dragons, Sacred Phoenixes, and a lot more.

"I was thinking the same thing you were Sonic. There seems to be no end to these guys," said Tails.

"Man, we need to head back to the Blue Typhoon and get the Hyper Tornado, or else we won't be able to make a dent in our search for the girls," said Knuckles.

"You know, I'm actually starting to agree with Knuckles guys. We would have a better chance to find the girls if we split up and look in a wider range," said Chris.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Lets head back to the ship," said Tails.

"Right, now let's hurry," said Sonic.

Tails turned the ship at a 180 and they headed back to the Blue Typhoon. They did have to fight a lot more monsters on the way, but nothing could prepare them for what lied ahead…

_Somewhere in an alley near the south side of the city…_

"Aww man Cosmo, we need to get out of here. We need to find Cream and Cheese and get medical attention for Shauna," said Amy.

"I know, but we can't call the ambulance. They might think that we are one if those creatures," said the green girl supporting Shauna's head in order to try and keep her head elevated and her blood flowing, for she felt cold and clammy.

"You're right, but where are we going to get help? Those men still have Cream, and not even Shauna now has the energy, even though she had it earlier. She must have used it all up," said Amy.

"What can we do now Amy?," asked the panicking Cosmo.

"I don't know Cosmo. I really don't know. I can only hope that Sonic and the others are alright," said Amy.

"I was hoping the same thing too Amy," said Cosmo.

_Please Sonic, please hurry. Shauna needs help now, and we can't get it unless you find us. Please hurry… _thought Amy. The only thing the girls could do now was hope and wait, and pray that no monsters would find them. And even for all the hope the three girls had in their bodies, it was a lot of hoping that they had to do.


	4. Egyptian Gods Stolen!

_P.S. I do not own Yugioh or Sonic the Hedgehog. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and The 4kids company. I do own Shauna and Caitlin though._

Chapter Four

_Somewhere Near Kaiba-Corp…_

Outside of the building, a whole bunch of newspaper reporters were swarming the building, trying to get inside. They wanted the inside story of what was going on in Domino City. They would not stop asking questions.

"Please, one at a time," said Roland, Kaiba's assistant.

"Is Kaiba Corp responsible for all this?," asked one reporter.

"The people of this town deserve to know," said another.

"Mr. Kaiba has assured me that his company is not at fault for what is going on right now. We have no further comments at this time," said Roland.

The guards began backing all of the reporters out of the entrance, much to the reporters dismay.

"Mr. Kaiba will be holding a press conference later today," said a bodyguard. At that same time, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Cheese, and Tristan arrived out at the front of the building, panting from all the running they just did.

The reporters still continued to swarm Roland with questions, such as "What is wrong with you people?, Millions of lives are at stake here! The city is in turmoil!, and, This is unacceptable!, This is an outrage!, and We want answers!"

"Whoa, it's a total circus out here!," said Joey o the other three teens.

"Guess we are not gonna see Kaiba," said Tea.

"Man, I wanted to talk to him," said Yugi. "I really wanted to find out what was going on."

"That's a first for you, Yuge," said Joey.

"And this might be a first for me too. I actually feel sorry for those guys," said Caitlin to her friends.

"Actually, I do too," said Tea.

_Somewhere Downtown…_

"Amy, I can't take this anymore. She is just to heavy for me to lift," said Cosmo.

"I know. She is really heavy. We just need to find a safe spot where she can rest and where no monsters can find us," said Amy.

"Ok, as long as we can rest, and so can she. I feel so horrible looking at her. If only we had kept on yelling at her not to do it, she wouldn't be in this condition," said Cosmo.

"I agree. Look, we are almost there. If we can just get to that park over there, we can let her recuperate," said Amy.

"Ok, lets hurry then."

"Ok."

The two girls once again picked up the worn out hedgehog, and continued walking. They eventually arrived at the park, and layed down Shauna so that she could rest. She looked so frail and hurt, they didn't know what to do.

_Somewhere near the crash site…_

"Ugh, finally we arrived. We need to go look for the girls now," said the impatient Sonic.

"I know Sonic, but you need to calm down. We are just as worried about the girls as you are, but you don't see us rushing around trying to save them without planning, even though rushing around is something you usually do!," yelled Tails. Sonic looked hurt by the comment, because no one had ever talked to him like that.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I just wanted you to stop what you were doing."

"I'm sorry too Tails. I'm just really worried. I just have a bad feeling that something has happened to Shauna. It feels like she has been hurt. Ever since she gave us with the ability to telepathically communicate with her, I've tried it at least a dozen times. And she hasn't even picked up at all," said Sonic.

"Ok, that gives us a real reason to hurry," said Tails, and since Chris and Knuckles had heard, they started to hurry as well. A few minutes later, the four guys were ready to set off. Tails decided to go with Knuckles, and Sonic went with Chris. Tails went in the X-Tornado, and Chris went in the Hyper Tornado. Once they were ready, they each took turns to set off from the launch pad. They split up into different directions, and went to find the girls. They stayed in touch via com-links.

"Good luck finding the girls guys."

"Good luck to you too Tails," said Sonic. They signed off and went to the sights they had already planned out. They had a long journey ahead of them.

_Back in the park…_

"Hey, who is that over there?"

"It looks like people," said Cosmo.

"Only one way to find out," said Amy, and with that said, she ran out in the sidewalk and started yelling.

"HEY, OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP! OUR FRIEND IS HURT! PLEASE!," yelled Amy.

_On the sidewalk…_

"Hey Yugi, do you hear something?," asked Joey.

"Actually, yeah I do. Hey, look over there. I see someone over there. It's a girl," said Yugi.

"I hear it too," said Caitlin.

They walked up the street, and came face to face with a pink girl. She had on a red dress with white highlights, red boots, a red headband, and white gloves with gold bracelets.

"Hey, please help us. Our friend is badly hurt. We need to get her medical attention, or else she might not make it."

The five friends wondered what to do. They decided to check out the situation and see what the damage was. When they got to the sight, they were shocked. They saw a green girl propping up a young silver hedgehog's head. The hedgehog looked so badly hurt, everyone felt sorry for her, even those who did not know her. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and her blood was all over the place. And her weakest point right now was apparently her right wrist. It appeared to be twisted.

As Yugi and the other were pondering what to do, Yugi decided to have a chat with the Pharaoh.

**Mind Link**

**"What do you think we should do partner?"**

"I don't know Yugi. She looks so frail. I do really think that we should help her. Her wrist is badly twisted, and her eyes are racked with pain. I can tell."

**"Yeah, I can too. I agree with you. We should help her. She looks friendly, and so do the other two."**

"Ok, I'll tell them that we should help."

**"Ok. Talk to you later."**

"Ok."

**Close Mind Link**

"Hey guys, I think that we should help. They look nice," said Yugi.

"Hey guys, I think that Yugi's right. We should help them," said Tea.

"Yeah, I don't think we have any reason to fear them. And face it, you all know we all can't pass up someone who's hurt," said Caitlin to her four closest friends.

"Ok, lets tell them."

"Hey guys, we'll help you and your friend. Come with us. We'll take you to my place," said Yugi.

"Thank you so much. We can't thank you enough. We need to get her help now," said Amy.

At that moment, Cheese appeared from behind Tea's shoulder, for she had been there the whole time.

"Choo Choo!," said Cheese.

"Cheese, you're okay! We thought that something bad had happened to you!," said Amy.

"You know this little guy?," said Joey.

"Yep, she's one of our friends. She is best friends with another one of our teammates named Cream. But we'll tell you the rest of the story later. Let's get Shauna help. Hurry!," said Amy.

They then left the park, and hurried to Yugi's house with Shauna being carried by Joey on his back, while Caitlin offered him her coat to keep the girl warm, so they could help their friends.

_At Yugi's House, The Kame Game Shop_

_"In the last 24 hours, there have been monster sightings reported all throughout the globe. A Winged Dragon has recently been spotted atop the Tajma Hall. Authrities don't yet know what to do, but they believe that these monsters are life-like holograms, associated with the popular game Duel Monsters," said the reporter._

Yugi and the gang were back at his house watching the news, looking for new leads on what the incident was going on right now. Shauna was asleep on one of the couches, with her head on a pillow, and Cosmo was sitting next to her. Yugi, Joey, Caitlin, Tea, and Tristan were sitting on the couch next to Amy listening to her story, while at the same time, listening for any new info.

"And that is how we ended up here," said Amy. She kept looking over at Shauna, to see if she woke up or if she moved at all.

"So lemme get this straight. You guys have a team of eight, and the guys are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Chris, who's a human, and the three of you girls and Cheese wound up here after escaping some goons who trapped you in a warehouse?," asked Joey.

"Yeah, that's basically it. We managed to escape, but in order to use her full power, Shauna had to focus hard. She had to leave Cream behind, but it was an accident. She didn't mean to do it. We are very worried about both her and Cream," said Amy, as she got up, went over to her friend, and re-bandaged her wrist to help it heal its twisted pain. She looked more peaceful now that her wounds were dressed. After checking on her, she looked over at Yugi's grandpa, who was cleaning off the God Cards to make them nice and shiny, since they were very rare.

"And with you guys, there is this popular game that is basically running amoc right now?," asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Joey.

"Yeah, it became a big hit about two years ago," said Caitlin to the green girl.

As Cosmo let her friend rest, she looked back over at Yugi, and he was suspicious to her. He didn't seem like a normal human.

_I wonder why I feel this way about him. He seems unlike anyone I have ever seen. He seems even more unique than Shauna when I first met her… _thought Cosmo.

"Cosmo, are you ok?," asked Tristan.

"Huh? Yes, I am fine. Just dreaming," said Cosmo.

"She does that a lot," said Amy.

"Don't worry. We are used to that. Yugi is always wondering off or dreaming. Same with Caitlin if she feels like it, So don't fell bad Cosmo. Hahaha," said Joey, and even the three people who were just embarrassed even started laughing, though they did blush, but it passed fast.

They turned back to the television to watch the news.

"So this monster issue is happening all over the world, not just here," said Joey.

"And there is still no word yet from Kaiba," said Tea.

_We know take you to a live Kaiba Corp press conference, where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement…_

"About time," said Yugi.

"Yeah, you think he had nothing better to do," said Caitlin.

_"We've done extensive testing of our holographic gaming systems. Now I can confirm without questions that these monsters are not related to Kaiba Corp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly."_

_You heard it here folks from Mr. Seto Kaiba. He has stated that his company is not responsible for today's events._

"Why is that guy so important to you anyway? Besides all the stuff you told me, why is he such a big deal?," asked Amy.

"Well, you know the duel monsters game?," said Joey.

"Did he invent it?," asked Cosmo.

"No, but he is a big sponsor for it. He helps out Industrial Illusions, who invented the game. He invented the duel disk, that neat that I showed you earlier. We use it to play he game. Kaiba attached holographic portal to it, so that people can duel anywhere anytime. So yeah, he is a big shot, and he is Yugi's biggest rival. Its like he won't rest until he beats Yugi," said Joey.

"Is that true Yugi? Is he really your rival?," asked Amy.

"Choo Choo," said Cheese.

"Yes, its true. He is my rival," said the Pharaoh.

"By the way, do you understand what he even says half the time?," asked Tristan.

"Yeah we do. You just have to find out a way to interpret what she's saying," said Amy.

"We'll leave the translating to you. Because we don't understand her at all," said Tea.

"Ok then," said Amy.

"He's covering up. I mean, who else has the systems to project monsters all around the world?," said Tristan.

"Yeah, I mean except Pegasus of course, but he retired like a year ago after Yugi beat him at Duelist Kingdom," said Caitlin.

"Unless those monsters out there aren't holographic images at all," said Tea.

"Actually, I was just thinking the exact same thing Tea. Perhaps, the force I felt in the museum triggered the emergence if these creatures, which could mean that these duel monsters are real. I wonder if that's what Rex and Weevil were referring to when we met them earlier today," said Yugi.

_Flashback_

"Hehehehe. The age of destruction is here," said Weevil.

"Soon, your souls will be offered to the great beast," said Rex.

_End Flashback_

"Wait, so are you telling me that we are under attack by actual monsters here?," asked Joey.

"I'm not sure what to think right now," said Yugi.

"Even though I am not from here, this all sounds awfully convincing. I actually believe you guys. Don't worry about a thing. We'll help you, and we believe you. And so does Cosmo. Right?" asked Amy.

"Right, we believe you, and I'm sure that Shauna would say the same thing," she said, looking at her friend, who was still resting. She looked more peaceful now, as if she knew she was safe.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a crash, and a scream form Yugi's grandfather.

"NO!," he yelled.

"What was that?," yelled Amy.

"My grandfather!," yelled Yugi.

They ran downstairs, followed by Cosmo, Cheese, and Amy.

When they got downstairs, they were shocked, and the shop was in shambles. Yugi's grandfather was lying down on the floor.

"How can this have happened?," said Yugi' grandfather.

"Grandpa!," yelled Yugi as he shot down the stairs.

"No, are you alright?"

"What happened Mr. Motou?," asked Joey, who was by Mr. Motou's side, as were Cosmo and Yugi.

"Yeah, tell us," said the impatient Caitlin, for she was angry at whoever did this.

"Ugh, Yugi they're gone," said Mr. Motou.

"Who's gone Grandpa?," asked Yugi.

"Your cards. Your strongest cards," said Mr. Motou.

"THE GOD CARDS?" asked Yugi, as everyone gasped.

"Who did this?" asked Joey. All Mr. Motou could do was sigh with dissapointment.

"I'll find them," yelled Joey, as everyone gasped as Joey's rashness. He then raced outside as everyone's eyes followed him.

"JOEY, WAIT!" yelled Yugi as he watched Joey race outside.

"You don't know where to go," yelled Caitlin after him.

After Joey got outside, he started panting from the short distance that he ran. He looked up in the distance, and literally almost fell down from shock. What he saw before him was also seen by four others still scouring the city.

_Somewhere in the middle of the city…_

"Whoa, Tails, do you see what I see?" asked Sonic from the Hyper Tornado via Com-links.

"Yeah, I see it Sonic. It looks like a giant blue man. But yet, it doesn't," said Tails.

"Yeah, I know. Chris and I are in shock right now. We don't know what to do."

"Hey you guys, maybe that's a sign. Maybe that's where Cream, Amy, Cheese, Shauna, and Cosmo are," said Sonic.

"You know, Sonic could be right. Maybe that's a lead of some sort."

"We should head in that direction. Let's go!" yelled Tails.

"RIGHT!" they all said at once.

They reversed course and set their sights for the monster. But they wouldn't know what to do once they got there. They just decided to take it in stride.

_Back at the Game Shop_

"It's Obelisk!" yelled Joey.

"But how?" he asked, as he just watched the enormous monster tower over the city. He was in such shock, he didn't hear Yugi or Amy calling his name until they were right next to him….


	5. First Orichalcos Experience

_P.S. I do not own Yugioh or Sonic. I do own Shauna and Caitlin though_

_Last time on What If They Met…_

Joey saw Obelisk above the city. As he was unaware, Sonic and the guys also saw it. Will they finally meet, or will they become enemies…

**Chapter 5**

"Guys, you might wanna see this," said Joey.

The rest of the gang, followed by Cosmo and Amy ran outside to where Joey was standing. When they got outside, they saw what Joey saw.

"What is that?" asked Cosmo.

"That's Obelisk The Tormentor," said Yugi.

"That's a duel monster?" asked Cosmo.

"Yep, and you saw it here firsthand. Those are those rare cards we told you about that there is only one in existence of each. He's one of those guys. And Yugi has all three," said Joey.

"Wow, it sure sounds complex," said Amy.

"Believe me, it is," said Tristan.

"I can't believe it. I mean, even though these things might be real, wouldn't it take more than just a simple summon to get them on the field?" asked Caitlin.

At that moment, they heard Obelisk roar. They looked back over to him, and saw the light that signaled the summoning of a new monster. Who they saw being summoned shocked them even more then Obelisk did when he was summoned.

"And it looks like he's not alone," said Joey.

At that moment, the other two God Cards, Slifer The Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon Of Ra appeared beside Obelisk in the sky, roaring to announce their fearsome arrival.

"That's Slifer and Ra," said the awestruck Yugi. He could only stare in shock at his favorite cards were above the city, looking like they were ready to tear it apart. Cosmo and Amy had the same looks on their faces, as they had never seen these kinds of monsters, and were very unsure of how to react. They just decided to follow the lead of their newly made friends.

"What kind of nut job would steal all three Egyptian God Cards, and then summon them right in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" asked Joey.

"I know, they have no idea at how much power those cards posses," said Caitlin to her six friends.

At that moment, a bright light shined in front of them, blinding all six of them.

"You blokes want those cards back?" asked a voice they had never heard.

"Yeah," said Joey.

"They're mine," said Yugi, determined to try to get his cards back, which he had just won, and were the ones he needed to help the Pharaoh. They looked where the light had blinded them, and saw three guys on motorcycles. They could not identify them though, as they were wearing helmets and their voices didn't sound familiar.

"They weren't yours to take in the first place," said Caitlin, trying to back up her friend.

"Hehehe," laughed one of the voices.

"If you want those cards back, you'll first have to get through us," said the same voice.

"But is only fair to warn you, that we are known to fight dirty," said the third voice.

"That's right, so what's it gonna be mates?" said a voice.

"You guys don't scare us," said Joey to the three mysterious riders.

"I would be more scared of your moms if you brought them," said the head-strong girl.

"Those Egyptian God Cards don't belong to you," said Yugi.

"Yeah, that's right!" yelled Amy.

"Amy, wait, don't they look familiar?" asked Cosmo to her angered friend.

"Wait, you guys know them?" asked Tea.

"Yes, they know us," said one of the riders.

"They do, and so does their friend, who we left a little parting gift on her little silver body to show we meant business," said the left rider.

"Wait, you were the ones who hurt Shauna and Cheese?" asked Tea.

"You guys are gonna pay for hurting her like that! She is unconscious and hardly moves because of you bozos!" yelled an anger stricken Joey.

"I can't believe even people like you would stoop so low," said Caitlin.

"Joey, calm down. Yelling isn't gonna solve anything. You know that," said Yugi.

"Yugi's right," said Tea.

"If you mates are finished talking, we can begin where we left off," said the middle rider.

"Well, let me finish what I was saying. They don't belong to you, so give them back!" yelled Yugi.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but they serve a new master now, Pharaoh," said the middle rider, as he pulled a card from his deck.

_No way, how does he know the Pharaoh…_ thought Yugi, confused at what the man said about his partner.

Caitlin looked over at her guy friend. _I was thinking the same thing Yugi. How does he know my ancestor?…_

"If you think you've got what it takes to win back your God Cards, then follow us," said the middle rider, as he gave a signal to the other two, and they all turned their motorcycles around and sped down the road.

"LET'S ROLL!" yelled the leader.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" yelled the other two, as they followed their boss.

"I guess we have no choice," said Yugi to his five friends.

"But wait. If we leave, who's going to stay and watch over Shauna? Those men might send someone to try and capture her again, so that they can use her to bait in Sonic," said Cosmo.

"You're right, and we can't afford to leave her alone, not in her condition," said Amy.

"Who's gonna stay behind?" asked Joey.

"I'll stay behind, since I'm the one who brought it up," said Cosmo.

"I agree. That's a good idea," said Amy.

"Are you sure?" asked Tea.

"We could have someone stay behind with you," said Tristan.

"Don't even think about leavin' me behind," said Joey to his friend.

"No, its ok. You five go, and I'll stay behind with her to make sure that she gets rest and that her wrist heals. Cheese, I want you to stay too, ok?" said Cosmo to the little Chao.

"No, I better stay behind too. Just to help Cosmo, and if you want, I can take care of your grandfather Yugi," said Caitlin to her friend.

"Thanks Caitlin. That means a lot to me," said Yugi.

"Choo Choo," said the little Chao.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get going!" said Joey to the remaining five people who were going to follow those mysterious motorcycle riders.

"RIGHT!" said everyone together.

"Good luck," Cosmo yelled after the fleeing five people.

_I hope you find them and get Cream back… _she thought to herself.

_Somewhere high above the city, near where the Gods were…_

"Hey, weren't they here a second ago?" asked Sonic to the three guys.

"Yeah, I saw them too. Then they just disappeared into thin air," said the confused fox to his comrades.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. They looked real, but yet, they appeared as if they were holograms," said Chris.

"Chris is right, we need to just fly around and see if we spot anything suspicious," said Knuckles.

"Also, keep an eye out for Shauna. Even though she can't physically hold the girls, she could still be holding them in mid-air with her power," said Tails.

"Thanks buddy, we'll keep that in mind," said Sonic.

"Ok guys, start looking around, but stay close. We'll have a better chance of fighting any more of those monsters if we stay in a group," said Tails.

"Right," said the other three.

"Over and out," said Sonic.

"Same here," said Tails. The guys then logged off of the intercom and began their search.

_We'll find those creatures no matter what it takes. They could hold the key to where Amy, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Shauna are. Hold on girls, we'll find ya…_thought the blue hedgehog.

_On top of a building somewhere on the south side of town…_

"Figures those grease monkeys would lead us to this dump," stated the blonde, who was clearly mad at the three men who made them run to the other side of town. All of a sudden, the four teens and hedgehog heard weird laughter.

"Hahahahahaha," laughed the mystery deep voice.

"Who's there? So yourself!" demanded the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, we're not afraid of cowards like you," said Amy.

"Hahaha, I'm right above you Pharaoh," said the voice. All five of them looked up from where the voice was coming from. They looked near some of the tools, and saw a guy atop a crane.

"Is that one of those biker dudes?" asked Joey.

"I don't know Joey, " said Amy.

"Yeah, its to far away to even tell who it is," said Tea.

"Why don't you come down hear and face us like a man?" yelled Joey to the man.

"Very well," he yelled back. And with that, he jumped down from the crane and landed on the construction wood with ease.

"I posses something you want Pharaoh, the three Egyptian God Cards," he said, as he pulled back his hood.

"And you posses something that I desire; your soul" said the man to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh followed the man's example and hopped up onto the construction wood.

"Just hold on, those cards don't belong to you, and they posses a power far beyond what you could ever hope to control," said the Pharaoh as he started walking to get in line with the man to duel him for his cards.

"I suggest you hand them back to me before someone gets hurt," said Yugi as a final warning to the man.

"Yeah, that's right. Those cards don't belong to you, so give them back to Yugi," said Amy.

"She's right, give them back to our friend," yelled Joey.

The man ignored them, and simply said, "I'm well aware of their ancient power, and if you want them back, you're going to have to face me in a duel," said the man.

"All right, but just don't say I didn't warn you," said Yugi, as he flung his arm in front of his chest and activated his duel disk.

"So is this how duels normally begin?" asked Amy to her new friends.

"Yeah, but normally Yugi wins, so there's nothing to worry about," said Joey.

"But Joey, Yugi doesn't have his God Cards anymore. They were the structure of his deck, other than his favorite card," said Tea.

"Man, she's right. All we can do now is hope that that man over there doesn't summon a God before the duel is over," said Tristan.

"I sure hope he doesn't," added Tea, as she watched one of her closest friends.

_Please Yugi, please be careful…_thought Tea.

_Somewhere above the city inside ships…_

"Any sign of anything Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Nope, nothing yet," said the orange fox.

"We still have to look in all the places we haven't checked," said Chris.

"Wait, I had an idea," said Knuckles.

"Wow, that's a first," said Sonic.

"Now is not the time for insults Sonic, We have to find the girls," said Tails.

"Right, now can I finish what I was saying?" said Knuckles.

"That's what we're waiting for," said Chris.

"Ugh, right. OK, we've been looking in all the places that we think that they would be, right?" asked Knuckles.

"I still don't get where you are going with this," said Tails.

"Wait. Well, normally, people would take captives inside buildings. Well, what if they are on top of a building?" asked the echidna.

"Hey, yeah. Now I see his point," said Chris.

"Yah, I agree. I understand. Let's stay close, but go far enough so that we can search atop buildings," said Tails.

"Right," said the other three. After agreeing on what to do, they split and started their search.

_I sure hope that Knuckles was right when he made that prediction… _thought Sonic. _Otherwise, we'll never find them._

_Back atop the building…_

"Well now, before we start this duel, how bout we make it more interesting?" asked the voice.

"How?" asked Yugi.

"Well, how bout this. Behind me, I have a friend of one of yours. Say hello to someone you know, Miss Amy," said the man.

He pointed behind him, and the gang of five saw a cream colored rabbit with a red dress, a blue tie, and white gloves like Amy and Shauna.

"CREAM!" yelled her friend.

"You know her?" asked Tea.

"Wait, isn't that the Cream she was telling us about while we were at Yugi's house?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, that's her! We need to get her away from those men!" yelled Amy.

At the sound of her friend's voice, Cream woke up from her sleeping state. She saw people who looked unfamiliar, but behind them, she saw Amy.

"Amy, please help!" she yelled to her best friend.

"Let her go Hunter!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"Well, let me finish. This game will have another twist later. How bout the winner of this duel gets to claim your little rabbit friend as a prize?" asked the Hunter.

"You've gone too far. I will defeat you and rescue Cream from your evil grasp!" yelled the now very angry Yugi.

"Yugi, thank you. Please win!" yelled Amy to her new friend.

"I will, but you have to trust me," said Yugi.

"Your soul is mine, now let's duel!" said the man.

"Very well," said Yugi.

"Let's duel," said both men, as their life points hit 4000.

"There they go," said Tea.

"Tea, are you sure Yugi can win and get back Cream?" asked a worried Amy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will. He has never been defeated, and he probably won't start now," said Joey.

"Ok, I'll trust him, just like he said. I'll have faith like you guys do," said Amy.

"Right," said the three teens.

They all turned their attention back to the duel with the two men.

"I'll start things off, with this," said Yugi as he pulled a card from his deck and took a good look. "My Beta, The Magnet Warrior, come forth in defense mode," said Yugi as his monster appeared. "Then, I'll end my turn by playing one card face down," he said. "The duel's in your hands now," he told the man as he waited for a move.

Then, out of nowhere, three men appeared from behind a stack of items at the top of the construction.

"So far, so good, he took the bait. The boss is gonna be thrilled. As soon as the Pharaoh's life point hit zero, we get his soul," said the lead man as the three of them watched the duel with interest to see what would be the outcome. They looked at the Pharaoh, then at the prisoner who was tied up with rope to a steel pole.

"I hope that guy doesn't summon any of the God Cards, cause no monster or card in the world can stop those things," said Tea to her three friends.

"Don't sweat it Tea, there's a reason why they call Yugi the King of Games," said Joey.

"Yeah, Joey's right, said Amy.

"The Guy almost never looses," said Joey.

"I summon my Marauding Captain, with an attack of 1200," said the man.

"And this old fellow comes with a very special ability of his own. He lets me automatically summon another monster to the field to accompany him so that he will not be lonely, and so that I have two shields. And the monster I choose is my all mighty Shadow Tamer," said the man as he summoned his second 800 attack point monster.

"What could he possibly do with that? It has way less attack than Yugi's monster," said Amy.

"Well, don't ever be fooled by any monster at all," said Joey.

"Why is that?" asked Amy.

"Even though some monsters look weak, they can still be pretty strong. Its like the example phrase 'Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover," said Tristan.

"Oh, I get it now," said Amy.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," said the man. "Hmhm, ready? This card has more power than all three of the Egyptian Gods combined, and it's called the Seal of Orichalchos," said the man.

"This power existed long before the sands of Egypt did Pharaoh, now feel its power for yourself," said the man as he activated the card. The wind began to pick up and there was an eerie feeling all around.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Amy to her friends.

"What's going on? Tell me!" said the Pharaoh, as he looked up above him. As everyone did, the seal started to move downward, and enveloped the field. It glowed a bright green blue, and everyone didn't like it one bit.

"Your fate is sealed Pharaoh," said the man.

As the seal enveloped the field, it let out its power and caused Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Amy to fly backwards onto the pavement. They all let out groans as they hit.

"My friends," said the Pharaoh as he tried to go help. But when he neared the barrier, it pushed him back, and he staggered a little.

"The seal of Orichalchos prevents anyone from the inside from leaving, and anyone from the outside from entering," said the man. Out of nowhere, the man started to laugh.

"Hehehe, once the duel is over, only the winner may leave its sacred boundaries. But the loser can never leave; his soul will be trapped in the seal forever," said the man. As everyone looked up from where they had fallen, they saw an imprint of the seal on the man's forehead. Everyone was shocked, and wondered how that could ever happen. They didn't know of any cards that interacted with their masters unless they were the ones in Joey's deck.

_Above the city near the site…_

"Hey did you guys feel that just now?" asked Tails.

"Felt it, I almost got thrown off of the plane thanks to it," said Sonic as he was clinging to the side of the plane trying to get back on. He managed to, thanks to Chris' piloting.

"What was that anyway?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know. It felt like a big wad of power or something just crashed into us trying to destroy the planes. It was like a big shockwave," said Chris.

"I agree. Maybe that was a sign though. Think about it. We wouldn't be able to feel it underground. That's why we felt it in the air. So we must be going the right way," said Tails.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Sonic.

"Well than, let's try and track it down," said Chris.

"Ok, hold on. Let me try to pick up the signal. Got it. Now let's go," said Tails.

After he sent the coordinates to Chris of where he tracked down the source of the shockwave, they all set off in the direction that the map said. They saw a huge building in the distance, though it would take time to get there since they didn't have any Chaos Emeralds to power their planes after the were stolen.

_I sure hope this will lead us to the girls… _everyone thought at the same time.

_Back atop the building where the shockwave originated…_

"You'll soon see that the rules of the outside world do not apply," said the man.

"All right, then you yourself should know that my friend nor I are strangers to this kind of magic," said Yugi. "Observe," he said as he activated his puzzle.

"You guys have to tell me more about that puzzle of his later," said Amy to Joey.

"Don't worry, we will," he said.

"The powers of my Millennium Puzzle shall break the seal," he said as his activated his power and the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead. But then, all of a sudden, the puzzle stopped and the magic was canceled. The symbol disappeared as well.

"What's this," the Pharaoh said as he saw what had happened.

"Heh. The powers of the Seal existed long before your puzzle did," said the man.

"Sorry. Your toy is useless, and your victory is hopeless," said the man.

"In here, I have the advantage, for the seal of orichalcos rests on my side of the field," said the man as Yugi looked around more carefully.

"In here, the Seal grants me unlimited power, for it strengthen every one of my monsters in the field," said the man as the seal appeared on each of his monster's forehead, and their eyes turned beady red, yet transparent.

"Oh no," said the Pharaoh. "Now what can I do? If he attacks my monster, then me, I'll loose serious life points," he said with panic in his voice.

"Now what?"


	6. Obelisk is Tormented!

Ok, if you are wondering why Caitlin said the Pharaoh was her ancestor, I'll clear it up now. Yami in his past life had a sister that was three years older. One day she was kidnapped, and never heard of again. All that the Pharaoh remembered of her was when she held him when she was three and he was a newborn. She managed to escape, and fell in love with another man, and had a daughter. Caitlin was descended from her, and is considered Yami's niece, but she calls him brother at times.

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Sonic, Do you see that light over there?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I see it," said the hedgehog.

"Do you think it means something?" asked Chris.

"Maybe. I think that we should follow it," said Knuckles.

The four guys flew off in the direction that they saw the light. It was quite a distance, but they knew they would reach it as long as they didn't stop.

_Hold on Amy, we'll find ya… _thought the hedgehog.

_Back atop the roof at the duel_

"In here, my monsters are unstoppable. Thanks to the Seal of Oricalchos, my monsters receive a boost and all that power makes them unbeatable. Now my Maurading Captain, attack his Magnet Warrior with Magestic Sword Swipe!" yelled the man as his monster charged forward to attack Beta. As soon as the warrior was destroyed, Yugi yelled out,

"You've triggered my trap! GO SOUL ROPE! This card allows me to summon any four-star monster from my deck, as long as I am willing to give up 1000 of my life points in order to summon this new creature," said Yugi as he pulled his deck from his duel disk.

"It's no use, you have no creature that can stop me," said Gerimo.

"Wrong, I have my Gamma the Magnet Warrior," said the Pharaoh as he summoned his card to the field.

"You will have to better than that if you want to show any hope of defeating me," said Gerimo.

"I'll place my next card face down. Now let's see if you can try to do better Pharaoh."

"I'll do more than try," said Yugi as he drew his card confidently.

_Back at the Game Shop_

_What was that I felt? It feels as if my brother is in danger. I hope he is okay… _thought Caitlin.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," said the Pharaoh look-a-like.

"Choo Choo," said Cheese.  
"I see you're doing better Cheese," said Caitlin as she watched the little Chao fly around the room. His wing had recently healed and was now doing fine, and showed it by being able to fly. She flew over to Shauna, who was sleeping peacefully. Caitlin and Cosmo were glad to see that she would be okay.

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Cosmo.

"I was just thinking about the Pharaoh," she said.

"Who?" asked Cosmo.

"Uh, I mean I was thinking about Yugi," she said quickly.

_Hmm, it didn't seem that way. Who is this Pharaoh she talked about?... _wondered Cosmo. _I'll just ask her later._

_Above the city_

"The rooftop is in our site now," said Tails.

"Good, maybe we will finally find the girls," said Sonic.

"I hope you're right," said Chris.

_Back at the duel site_

"Feast your eyes on this card; Alpha the Magnet Warrior," said Yugi.

"Why thank you for activating my hidden shoulders trap card," said Gerimo.

_Huh…. _thought the Pharaoh.

"This is very bad news for you though, for this card allows me to bring forth a creature that gets its power from the very darkness itself," said Gerimo.

"I choose my Vakura The Destructor, and like all my monsters, its strength is enhanced by the Oricalchos," said Gerimo. On the field appeared a monster with claws that stuck out of his hands (picture Wolverine from X-Men), purple skin with a navy blue face, and the Oricalchos symbol on his forehead, while his eyes turned red.

He unsheathed his claws, ready to fight his new opponent.

"Well, I also have a trap card to activate. Behold my shallow grave. This card allows both of us to pick any monster in our graveyard and bring it back to the field, and I choose my Beta, The Magnet Warrior," said Yugi as his monster appeared back on the field.

"And you know what happens. I have an Alpha, Beta, and Gamma on the field. These monsters have the ability to fuse together. Now, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, fuse together using your electromagnetic energy to form Valkyrion, The Magna Warrior!" yelled the Pharaoh. On the field appeared a monster with yellow, green, and pink parts, and it had 3500 attack points.

"You don't have any monster in your graveyard, so you don't have any monster to bring back," said the Pharaoh.

"He'd better think of something fast, or the Pharaoh's gonna kick his bum," said one of the man on top of the construction site on the building.

"Relax Valon, everything's gonna be fine," said the red-haired man to his brown haired-Austrailian friend, who was now identified as Valon.

"Hmm," hummed the blonde-haired male as he watched the duel with the Pharaoh played out.

"Now Valkyrion, attack his Maurading Captain," said Yugi.

Valkyrion charged forward and attacked the captain, taking a big chunk out of Gerimo's lifepoints.

"Urgh," said Gerimo.

"Nice one," said Tristan.

"Good job," said Joey.

"That guy's got nothing on you," said Tea.

"Yeah, you're doing great," said Amy to her new friend.

"Well, I must say that was a good play. I haven't faced a challenge like this in a long time. Its actually refreshing for me," said the hunter.

"Of course, its only a matter of time before you meet the same fate as my opponents, and your body is in the same condition as your friend, that cursed silver hedgehog," said Gerimo.

"Ha, this guy's bluffing Yuge, your monster has 3500 attack points, so the only things that can beat it is an Egyptian God Card. Huh?" said Joey as he watched his friends.

"I think I know what's coming," said Amy.

"Oh no, you can't," said the Pharaoh.

"I can," said Gerimo. "And I will."

"I will beat you with your own Egyptian God Card. But first, I need another monster back on the field. So to do that, I'll bring back my Marauding Captain back from the Graveyard in attack mode, using the magic of Monster Reborn," said Gerimo. His monster appeared back on the field, and he then had three monsters on the field.

"If I am thinking right, I think I know what's coming next," said Amy.

"Are you guessing?" asked Joey.

"No, I can just tell," said Amy.

Cream seemed frightened about what was about to happen. She looked over at Amy. Even though she was scared, Cream knew it was only a matter of time before her fate was decided. She really hoped that the man fighting her kidnapper would rescue her, so that she could find Cheese and see how Shauna was doing. She was incredibly worried about her friend.

"Hold on, only certain duelists can use the Gods. Please stop. You don't know what you are doing," said the Pharaoh.

"Its to late to stop me now Pharaoh. I sacrifice my three monsters-" said Gerimo.

"No, please stop!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"in order to summon the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor. !" yelled Gerimo. As Obelisk rose up from the ground, he roared to announce his arrival. He roared so loud, Amy, Joey, Tea, The three men, and even Cream covered the ears. She tried, and did, but only hardly.

"Argh, I warned him," said the Pharaoh, as he stepped back in awe at his card being played right in front of his eyes. As he watched, the Seal Of Oricalchos appeared on Obelisk's forehead.

"Oh no," said the Pharaoh.

Obelisk turned a golden color with a strange aura, and his eyes turned red.

"No, that's not good," said Yugi.

"He's got that seal thing on his head," said Joey.

"Yeah, I don't know what Yugi can do now," said Amy.

"! The power of the Oricalchos now courses through Obelisk, creating one of the most powerful creatures ever known. You're trapped in my circle of doom Pharaoh. And before long, your soul will be sealed away for all eternity. Hahahahahahahaha!" said Gerimo.

All the Pharaoh could was watch as one of his Egyptian Gods was transformed into the most powerful creatures he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Now what can I do?" said Yugi.

_Flying Over the City_

"Hey, do you see what I see Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah I do. Its that same monster that we saw earlier when we almost got destroyed by the weird creature," said the blue hedgehog.

"This makes it clear. It must be a sign. First that shockwave, now this," said Chris.

"Yeah, Chris is right. We need to head in that direction now," aid Sonic.

"Taken care off," Chris and Tails said together. "We've already re-programmed the auto pilot. It will now take us to the coordinates that Chris and I have set," said the twin-tailed fox.

"Right, now let's go!" said the hedgehog.

"RIGHT!" they all said.

They headed off in the direction that was set. Little did they know what they were about to find out…


	7. Silmultaneous Duels

Ok, also, there is a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's going on in here. Not ther characters, just the monsters. Caitlin has the Junk Synchron Monster in her deck. She, like Yugi and Joey, is extremely hard to defeat. She will duel later in this chapter. Some of the cards I made up myself, and she will have the deck that I use in real life. Caitlin will be using cards like Red-Eyes, Dark Magician, and some others. She'll be using my deck that I have in real life. So don't be surprised if you hear familiar names. But her favorite card is Magician's Valkyrie, not Dark Magician. In the past, Valkyrie was Caitlin's ancestor's spirit monster, like Dark Magician was for the Pharaoh.

**Chapter Seven**

"Take a good look Pharaoh. The Seal of Orichalcos now surrounds us. Hmhmhm. It's power now courses through Obelisk, strengthening him to an even higher attack. Your monsters are nothing, and are just little pests in his shadow," said Gurimo. It was true. Obelisk had 4500 attack points, while Valkyrion only had 3500.

_What options do I have left?... _thought the Pharaoh.

_At the Game Shop_

"Did you hear that Cosmo?"

"Yeah, I did. What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out," said Caitlin.

The two girls went outside, leaving Cheese to guard their friend. They heard the same laugh as they went outside.

"Ah, Caitlin, look over there."

"What is it?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," said the voice.

"Fine, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get," said Caitlin.

She stepped outside with her deck and disk, and got ready to fight.

"Let's duel!"

"It's time to get this party started!" said Caitlin.

_The Duel Had Begun….._

_Back atop the Building_

"There is nothing you can do now Pharaoh. Your life points will be destroyed very soon, and all at the hands of our very own creature," said Gurimo. All that the Pharaoh could do for now was wait for the man to make his next move, while his four friends watched the battle to see how it would progress.

"Who knew that the God who brought you so much glory would be the one to destroy you, and it starts right now," he said as Obelisk roared loudly.

"Now Obelisk, Attack with you mighty Fist Of Fate!" yelled Gurimo.

Obelisk did what the user told him, and nailed Valkyrion. The Pharaoh's life points then went down to 2000.

_Yugi: 2000_

_Gurimo: 2200_

"Yugi," yelled Tea as she watched her friend.

"It'll take more than that to keep my buddy from losing," said Joey.

"Yeah, that's right. No way can you beat Yugi," said Amy.

"Yeah, that's right, ya freak," said Tristan.

"He. There's not a God monster in your deck that can even match, much less defeat the unparalleled power of Obelisk," said Gurimo.

_He's right. Obelisk is stronger than ever now thanks to that Orichalcos magic card… _thought Yugi.

"Hmhm. Ugh," said Gurimo. His vision started to get blurry, but he quickly shook it off.

"Looks like someone needs a rest," said the red-haired male.

"The boss warned us that the God Cards and the Orichalcos might not mix so well, didn't he?" said Valon to his comrades.

"Yeah, that's right. But that fellow is just getting to old for this stuff," said the red-haired male.

"Well, that's why we made him duel the Pharaoh first, right? So that way he could test the Pharaoh's strength," said the blonde-haired male.

_I have an idea that just might work yet… _thought Yugi.

"Now I'll activate the magic card Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three new cards from my deck, so long as I send to cards to the graveyard after I draw," said Yugi. An angel appeared on the field, and activated her affect.

_Excellent, there may be hope for me yet…_ he thought. The three cards he drew were Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, Dark Magician, and Dark Renewal. "Next, I shall summon Gazelle, the King Of Mythical Beasts to the field in defense mode. Then I'll also place one card on the field face down. That ends my turn."

_At the Game Shop_

"Well, since I have manners, ladies first," said Caitlin.

"Haha. Very funny Missy," said the hunter.

"At least I have a sense of humor," she said.

"You can go first," said the hunter.

"Well, it seems I've been proven wrong," said Caitlin.

"First, I'll place three cards face down on the field. Then I'll activate Jar Of Greed. This allows me to draw one new card," said Caitlin.

"Huh, big deal," said the hunter.

"Said the man in the weird outfit," said Caitlin. "Then, I'll activate White Dragon Ritual by tributing a card from my hand to the graveyard. That allows me to summon Paladin Of White Dragon to the field. Also, I have one card left in my hand, and its ability allows me to summon it to the field if it's the only card in my hand. So come forth, Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" yelled Caitlin. On her side of the field appeared a white dragon with a blue tail, and on its back was a man wearing green armor with a spear in his hand. The other monster was a purple horse with a man on his back wearing blue armor with two spears, one in each hand.

"Hmm, interesting move. But your skills don't even come close to mine. Before I do anything else at all, I'll activate this card, called The Seal Of Orichalcos!" said the hunter.

All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded the field, and enveloped them. It threw Cosmo back with its tremendous force.

"Cosmo!" yelled Caitlin.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," said Cosmo.

"What's going on? Tell me!" said Caitlin.

"This seal is your demise. It allows my monsters an extra boost to make them stronger. And also, It allows me to have ten monsters on the field instead of five," said the hunter.

"No way!" yelled Caitlin.

"Yes way. I summon Dimensional Alchemist in defense mode. And his ability is unique. It allows me once per turn if I choose to remove from play the top card of my deck. I will skip it this turn. Then I shall place two cards face down on the field. It's your turn now," said the hunter.

"About time," said Caitlin. "First, I'll summon Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode. Next, I'll activate the magic of Card Of Sanctity. This allows us to each draw until we are both holding six cards in our hand. Then I activate the magic card, Dark Core, It allows me to remove one face up monster on your side of the field from the game. I chose the only monster you have on your field. Say goodbye to you Alchemist," said Caitlin. The hunter's Alchemist monster then disappeared from the field. "And last, but not least, first Paladin, the Gaia, attack his life points directly!" yelled Caitlin to her monsters. Paladin attacked successfully, taking out a big chunk.

_Caitlin: 4000_

_Hunter: 2100_

"Yeah, great job Caitlin!" yelled Cosmo.

"Hmm, very impressive. But you can't last long. I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor. This card destroys your currently attacking monster. So, say goodbye to Gaia," said the hunter. Before he could cause any damage, Gaia disappeared from the field.

"Hmm, not bad. It turns out you are better than I first thought," said Caitlin to her opponent.

"I'll place one card face down, and call it quits for now," said Caitlin.

"Hmm, you are good, but I'm better. First, I'll summon Exiled Force in attack mode. Its special ability allows me to tribute it to destroy one monster on your side of the field. I choose your Big Shield Gardna. Then, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which gets rid of one card on your side of the field. I choose the far left card. Then I activate Lightning Vortex. It allows me to destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field as long as I discard one card. Then, lastly, I'll activate Call of the Haunted. It lets me bring back one monster from beyond the grave. I choose Exiled Force. Now attack her directly!" said the Hunter.

_Caitlin: 2500_

_Hunter: 2100_

_Flying Over The City_

"Sonic, do you see that?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I do. It looks like the other one we saw," said Sonic.

"Yeah, but which one should we follow?" asked Knuckles.

"Let's just follow the original path," said Chris. "The other one could be a fake," said Chris.

"He's right. Let's just stick to our original path," said Tails.

"All right, let's go!" The three guys then stuck to their original course and kept flying.

_Let's hope whatever's out there will lead us to the girls…_ thought Sonic.

_Back at the Shop_

"Well, do you remember when you played that seal of yours?" asked Caitlin.

"Yes. Why?" asked the hunter.

"Because it's not going to be around for long. This play will end it. First, I'll activate Dust Tornado. This destroys your Call Of The Haunted Trap, and your monster as well. Now finally, I'll activate Monster Reborn, and Monster Reincarnation. This allows me to bring back two monsters total. I'll bring back my Dark Magician and my Dark Magician Girl. I now tribute them both to summon the almighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Now attack his life pints directly!" yelled Caitlin. The hunter was then defeated. The seal enveloped him, and his soul was taken.

"You won't get away with this. Dartz will beat you and take your relatives soul for good!" yelled the hunter. Then he was gone.

_What could that mean? The Pharaoh's soul? What does he need that for? And who is this Dartz guy?... _thought Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin, that was awesome!" said Cosmo.

"Yeah, it was," said Caitlin.

"Well, we should go back inside now, shouldn't we? That way we can check in on Shauna, and so you can rest," said Cosmo.

"Yeah, ok," said Caitlin as she followed Cosmo inside.

_I wonder what that guy could've meant…._ thought the confused girl.

_Back atop the Building_

"Where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to attack you again," said Gurimo. "Obelisk the Tormentor, attack!"

Obelisk nailed Gazelle, and destroyed him from the field.

"Aww man, now Yugi's got no monsters on the field to protect his life points," said Joey.

"Yeah, and with that God Card on the field, who knows what they are going to do next?" said Amy.

_That's what I am worried about. That and Yugi… _thought Tea.

"Pharaoh, the age of destruction is here, the world will be shrouded with darkness, and your soul will be used to feed the great beast that devastates man kind," said Gurimo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Hehehe, the great beast is finally awakening from its ancient slumber, but in order to complete what it needs to, it needs to absorb a lot of souls," said Gurimo.

"That sounds oddly familiar," said Tea.

"Yeah, where did we hear that big mumbo jumbo before? Ah!" said Joey.

_Flashback_

"Hehehe, the age of destruction is here," said Weevil.

"Soon, your souls will be offered to the great beast," said Rex.

_End Flashback_

"Who are you, and how do you know all these events will come to pass as you say they will?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Someone sure has a lot of questions," said Valon from above where he was standing with his two counterparts.

"Hey, its those biker who stole your cards Yugi," said Joey.

"Yeah, Joey's right," said Amy.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Tea.

"Like we said, we're soul collectors," said the blonde-haired male. He held up two cards with the pictures of Rex and Weevil on them, surrounded by the Seal.

"And for your information, I have two unfortunate souls right here in my hand," said the blonde-haired male.

_Those guys can actually trap people's souls inside cards? That's just like what Pegasus did to Kaiba, Mokuba, and Grandpa. How did these guys aquire that kind of power?... _thought the Pharaoh.

"Hehe, the sooner you start your next turn, the sooner I can have Obelisk eliminate the rest of your life points," said Gurimo.

"Obelisk is powerful, but he's not unbeatable, and I intend to prove that right now with this next card," said the Pharaoh as he drew his next card.

"Don't forget hunter, that card belongs to me, so I am all too familiar with all its strength and weaknesses," said Yugi.

"You tell him Yugi," said Amy.

"What weaknesses?" asked the hunter.

"I'll show you by activating Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Valkyrion, The Magna Warrior," said Yugi as his monster reappeared on the field.

"In case you haven't noticed Pharaoh, Obelisk has already defeated that monster," said Gurimo.

"Yes, but I've decided to give my Valkyrion a second chance, so say goodbye to your God Card," said Yugi.

"What do you mean? My God Card is clearly stronger than your card," said a confused Gurimo.

"Where is Yugi going with this?" asked Amy.

"To be honest, even I don't know," said Joey.

"Perhaps, but you've forgotten that my Valkyrion is made up of several monsters, not just one. Now Valkyrion, disassemble!" said Yugi.

After Valkyrion finished, back on the field was Alpha with 1400 points, Beta with 1700, and Gamma with 1500.

"Now I have one more card to play. Its called Brave Attack, sending my warriors into battle!" said Yugi.

Alpha, Beta, and Gamma became surrounded by a glowing red aura, and charged toward Obelisk.

"Now Alpha, attack!"

"That's all?"

"No, Beta, attack!"

"It's not working Pharaoh. You're even more nearsighted than I thought," said Gurimo.

"I think you need to take a closer look because I see a rather large mark across your Egyptian God's chest," said Yugi. Sure enough, thanks to Alpha and Beta, there was a glowing blue scar right across the middle of Obelisk.

"But how? Your puny magnet monsters can't even match the divine strength of my Egyptian God Card," said Gurimo.

"True, but I played my Brave Attack Trap Card. Therefore, the attacks of my monsters get added together, enabling them to take down Obelisk as a team," said Yugi.

"Oh no," said Gurimo.

"Let's see, his 1400 attack points from his Alpha," said Joey.

"Plus his 1700 from his Beta," said Amy.

"Don't hurt yourself, that's a total of 3100 attack points already," said Tea.

"She's right," said Amy.

"Your Obelisk has a total strength of 4500, and I need 1500 more points to beat him, and that's exactly what I have left," said the Pharaoh looking at his Gamma Warrior.

"Hrgh," said Gurimo.

"Go Gamma, destroy Obelisk now!" yelled Yugi.

Gamma charged directly at the mighty God Card, and destroyed it. Obelisk started to crack, and eventually, his whole body fell apart.

"No!" yelled Gurimo.

_Yugi: 2000_

_Gurimo: 2100_

"Of course," said Tristan.

"Way to go Yugi," said Amy.

"Nice job Yugi," said Tea.

"Way to show em' buddy," said Joey.

"HE just got lucky," said Valon.

"Heh. He'll need more than luck of he hopes to break the Sea Of Orichalcos," said the blonde-haired male.

"You can say that again," said the red-haired male.

"Hrgh, this duel is far from over," said Gurimo as he stood up. His eyes turned an even darker red, and he appeared even more angry than before.

"I don't need Obelisk to defeat you, and I'll show it by drawing out the true power of my deck with the magic of Card Of Sanctity," said Gurimo.

"Fine, that allows me to draw cards as well," said Yugi.

"That's good. They both have six cards now," said Tea.

"That makes them even now right?" asked Amy.

"No, that guy still has the advantage thanks to that Orichalcos thing," said Joey as Yugi drew his cards.

Yugi took a good look at his cards, and noticed a special one.

"I summon Watapon to the field in defense mode," said Yugi.

"It's still my turn," said Gurimo as Watapon appeared on the field.

"Yes, but Watapons special ability allows me to summon him directly to the field if I draw him by effect of a magic card," said Yugi.

"Haha. That card is useless anyway. If you want a real monster, check out this one. My Warrior Dei Gripher," said Gurimo.

"And thanks to the Orichalcos, it gains another 500 points," said Gurimo, as his monster's attack rose from 1700 to 2200 points.

"You've just activated my trap," said Yugi.

"Go Dark Renewal. This card allows me to sacrfice one of your monsters, as well as one of my own. Thanks to this card, I choose my Dark Magician to bring back from my graveyard," said Yugi as his star card reappeared on the field, with an attack of 2500 points.

"But how could you do that? I didn't even send your Dark Magician Card to the graveyard," said Gurimo.

"You couldn't have, but I did it myself when I played my Graceful Charity magic card," said Yugi.

"Heh, this face-down card is all I need to defend myself," said Gurimo.

"Alright, he's got no monsters on the field. Yugi's really gonna clean out the house now!" said Joey.

"Yeah, show em' who you really are!" yelled Amy to support her friend.

"Attack Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack! Wipe out the rest of his life points!" yelled Yugi.

"Activate Shield Wall," said Gurimo. On the field appeared four gray statue monsters. One of them got obliterated by the Dark Magician.

"What's that?!" asked the Pharaoh.

"It's quite a handy magic card. It reinforces my defense monsters by four, creating a shield. Your Dark Magician can't even penetrate my life points," said Gurimo.

"Ah," said the Pharaoh.

"Now while that sinks in, I think I'll summon a few more monsters to the field now, by utilizing the power of my bronze knights magic card," said Gurimo.

"Now I can discard three monsters from my hand in order to summon three Bronze Knights to the field," he said. Behind his shield monsters appeared three knights with 500 defense points.

"Wait, something's funny here," said Amy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tea.

"Wait, I get what she's getting at," said Joey.

"What is she trying to say?" asked Tristan.

"I'm trying to say that you guys told me that in duel monsters, you can only have five monsters on the field right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I count six right now with those shield monsters," said Amy.

"Hey, she's right," said Tea.

"Yeah, I just counted too, as there is six, not five," said Tristan.

"That's cheatin' pal! Rules say that a player can only have five monsters in play, not six," said Joey.

"Well, you'd better get a new rule book, because I think yours is outdated," said the blonde-haired male biker.

"The Seal Of Orichalcos allows it user to double the amount of monsters allowed on the field," he said.

"No way, that means that guy can have up to ten monsters on the field at one time," said Joey.

"Correct young man, and you can't go through my back row of monsters until you go through my front row first," said Gurimo.

"Oh no," said the Pharaoh.

"And since each of my monsters gets a boost from the Seal, you'll never get past them," said Gurimo.

_Now what do I do about that…_ thought Yugi.


	8. Monster Servants

I know there hasn't been any actual romance yet, but there will be either in the next chapter or later in the story. Sonic and the guys will probably meet Yugi and the rest thus chapter. If not, definitely the next. Haven't fully thought yet about it… on with the story

**Chapter Eight**

"Your lone Dark Magician doesn't stand a chance against my army of monsters Pharaoh," said Gurimo. "Say farewell to your soul," he said as the Pharaoh had a panicked look on his face.

_Great! Now what can I do…_

_"_The ancient circle surrounding us allows me to have power that you could never dream of having Pharaoh," said Gurimo to the ruler.

"It's my move. First I'll place two cards face-down on the field, and then I'll summon Queen's Knight in defense mode. That ends my turn," said Yugi.

On the field appeared a women wearing a red outfit with a large headdress, and a sword being held in her left hand with a shield in her right hand. She had an attack power of 1600 points.

"Very well," said Gurimo.

"I'm not done. I activate Dust Tornado. This allows me to get rid of any card ob the field. Now Tornado, eliminate his Seal of Orichalcos with your powerful winds," yelled the Pharaoh as he watched his card take affect.

"No way Red-Eyed man will be able to fight anymore after this storm blows over," said Joey. "Say goodbye, Seal of Orihusitz," said Joey, mocking its name. After the storm cleared, the card was still there.

"No, it's still there," said Amy.

"Oh no, it wasn't destroyed," said Yugi.

"Doesn't he realize that the Sacred Seal is much too powerful to be defeated by a measly trap card?" said the blonde-haired rider.

"Guess he's a slow learner," said Valon.

"Now I'll activate this card, called Warrior Return and In-Line," said Gurimo.

"It brings back my lost soldier, Dei Griffer from beyond the grave," he said as his monster reappeared on the field.

"But that's not all. Thanks to the card Ally Forces, my monster gains an extra 800 attack points. Also, my three knights gains 800 as well. And my Griffer gains a boost from the Orichalcos as well. Prepare to meet your maker," said Gurimo. "Now Dei Griffer, destroy his Dark Magician," said Gurimo, whose monster made a successful attack.

_Yugi: 1500_

_Gurimo: 2100_

"Now bronze knight, attack his final monster with final sword strike!" said Gurimo.

"Now queen's Knight, escape!"

"She's gone," said the hunter.

"Yes, my face down card, Magical Academy, allowed me to replace my Queen's Knight with my Dark Magician Girl, and my Dark Magician in my graveyard gives her a power boost," said the Pharaoh as his new monster appeared on the field.

_Somewhere in the South_

_"My lord, our disciple lost to that young girl the one related to the Pharaoh," said the hunter._

_"Not to worry, my child. We will soon defeat her and her ancestor. This I promise. We will need both of their souls to revive the great beast. We will defeat them. We just have to be patient, my child."_

_"Of course my master," said the hunter._

_We will catch you and your sister's descendant pharaoh. Just you wait…_

Back on the building

"Thanks to my magic card, it's quite fair. And now my Dark Magician Girl will rid the field of all your monsters, and lead me to victory," said Yugi.

"What can one monster do that can wipe out all of mine?"

"Well first, she'll receive an extra 300 bonus points thanks to my Dark Magician, giving her a total of 2800."

"Your little girl will need more than a few extra attack points to wipe out the army I have," said Gurimo.

"Who ever said I was done?" asked the Pharaoh.

"What?!"

"I'm not done yet," said Yugi.

_There's one card in my deck that can turn this whole duel around, but I have to draw in now, or else I'll loose. Please, Heart of the Cards, guide me…_ thought the Pharaoh. He took a good look at the card he drew, and it was the exact one he needed.

"Perfect. Now I activate this card; Diffusion Wave Motion!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"No!"

"Aww man, you gotta be kiddin me!" said the red-haired male.

"Hey Joey, what does that card do?" asked Amy.

"Well, first, you need a spellcaster monster like Yugi's. That's all that you need, and you also need to give up 1000 life points to activate it," said Joey to his friend.

"Wow," said Amy. Then, she heard a noise.

_What was that?... _she thought. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"No, why," the three teens said at the same time.

"Well, I heard something weird, but never mind," said Amy. She looked over behind a wood pile, and thought she saw a pink dragon that was big, but she only saw its head. _I wonder what that was…_ she thought.

"You're kidding me. Talk about luck of the draw mates," said Valon.

As Dark Magician Girl got ready for the attacks, Yugi gave up 1000 life points to activate the card.

_Yugi: 500_

_Gurimo: 2100_

"And now Dark Magician Girl, attack all of his Monsters with Dark Burning Attack," yelled the Pharaoh as he watched his card launch her attack.

"The more monsters you have, the more life points you loose," said Yugi.

"I lost," said Gurimo.

After he stated that, the Pharaoh went down on one knee from exhaustion, breathing heavily. It was freezing outside, and all he had to cover the top half of his body was his tang top. He was also very tired.

"Yugi, are you alright?" asked Tea as she watched her poor friend.

"Yugi, you ok?" asked Amy.

"Of course he's fine, he just won," said Joey.

"Wow Joey, you're so sensitive," said Amy.

"Hand me those cards," said Yugi.

"Never," said Gurimo as he took Obelisk out of his deck.

"We had a deal," said Yugi.

"I don't care. Here, take Obelisk," said Gurimo as he threw Obelisk up to the three bike riders. The blonde-haired male caught it as it was thrown.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen! NO!" yelled Gurimo as the seal enveloped him and took his soul as the Pharaoh watched.

"Please spare me master! NO!" yelled Gurimo. The Pharaoh watched what was playing out before him with a shocked expression on his face, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Oh well, it was his own fault," said the blonde-haired biker. After he finished that sentence, Gurimo collapsed.

"I always thought that old geezer was cramping out style anyway," said the red-haired biker.

"Besides, now we know more about Yugi's dueling strategies," said Valon.

"Right, now let's go," said the blonde biker. They then started to walk away when…

_Game Shop_

"Yugi!" yelled Caitlin.

"Caitlin, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Cosmo.

"Uh, nothing," said Caitlin.

"Are you sure?" asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, I just felt something weird," said Caitlin. "Its nothing though. I'm fine,"

"Ok, if you say so. I'm going to get some more blankets," said the green girl.

"Ok, I'll go make some more hot chocolate," said Caitlin. As she was walking into the kitchen, she thought to herself _I hope Pharaoh is allright. I felt a jolt in my body, but never this bad. It felt as if he was hurt. I hope he's okay…._

_Atop the building_

"Hold it right there!"

They turned around to see the Pharaoh staggering toward them.

"Give me back the God Cards!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"Sorry pal, but you didn't hold up your end of the bargain," said the blonde. The Pharaoh looked confused.

"You have to beat all of us, not just one of us," said the blonde biker. "But you can have these for being a good sport," said the blonde biker as he held up two cards. He held his hand over the cards, and released Rex's and Weevil's souls, hearing them scream as their souls went away.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?" asked the Pharaoh as the blonde tossed him the two cards that housed their souls. The cards then turned white, showing the souls had been released.

"I released their souls as a gift," said the blonde.

"I'll give you a gift. But you gotta come down here and get it," said Joey.

"I got a surprise for the three of you too. But I can't give it you unless you come and get t yourselves. And also, let go of Cream!" said Amy.

"That's one end of the deal we will agree to," said the blonde. He pressed a button, and released the shackles that bound Cream. As soon as she was freed, she ran over to Amy crying.

"Cream, are you ok?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine," said Cream.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving and giving, again and again," said Joey who was still ranting to the three men.

"Hehehe. That one's got spunk. He reminds me a bit of myself," said Valon. "Only dumber and not nearly as attractive. That one's gonna be fun to play with. Come on guys, let's go," said Valon.

"Hey, don't turn your backs on us," said Joey as they watched the three men walk away.

"Heh, cowards," said Amy.

All of a sudden, they all heard the noise that Amy heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, we heard it," said Tristan.

"What do you think it was?" asked Tea.

"I don't know. Wait, look over there," said Joey. They all looked behind the wood block pile where Amy saw the creature. They all saw the Sayarou this time.

"Isn't that a Sayarou?" asked Tea.

"Yeah. It's staring at Amy," said Tristan.

"Yeah, he's right, for once," said Joey.

"Amy, why don't you try to walk over to it and touch it?" asked Tea.

"Ok," said Amy. She walked over to the Sayarou. It didn't attack her. Instead, it pointed its beak at her arm, and she knew it was asking her to lift it up for the creature. She obliged. It put its mouth around her arm, but didn't bite her. All of a sudden, the creature disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know," said Joey.

"Wait, Amy, your arm's glowing," said Tea.

"Hey, she's right," said Amy. She looked at her arm, and saw a picture of Sayarou in red on her arm. It was glowing, but died down.

"What was that all about?" asked Tea.

"I don't know, but we'll probably find out later," said Joey.

"Yugi, be careful," said Tea.

The two boys and girl looked over where Yugi was headed. He was headed for the limp body.

"Something tells me that guy won't be getting up any time soon," said Tristan.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yugi as he picked up a card he saw near the man he just battled. "I was right. When he lost our duel, his soul was trapped in this card." On the card was a picture of the man who had just lost the duel.

"But where does this power come from?" said Yugi.

Tea looked over to the side, and picked up the stone she saw.

"Hey, take a look at this Yugi," she said to the Pharaoh.

He stood up and took the stone from Tea's hand.

"Do you think this stone has something to do with all of this?" asked Tea. The Pharaoh just looked at it carefully, observing the stone with great accuracy.

_At the Game Shop_

"Hey Caitlin, do you see that outside?" asked Cosmo.

"What is it Cosmo?" It looks like some kind of warrior monster," said Cosmo.

"Weird," said Caitlin. "Let's go outside and look."

Both girls walked outside, followed by Cheese. When they got outside, Cosmo almost passed out. Standing in front of them was a women with a black headband, long black hair with a long braid to the middle of her back a sword in one hand, a black sash and outfit, and black high boots.

"Its an Unfriendly Amazon monster," said Caitlin.

It walked over toward Cosmo, and bowed to her. It said to her, like a normal human "I will protect and serve you while you are here," said the Amazon Warrior. She held up Cosmo's arm, and tapped it with her sword. Then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Cosmo.

"Look at your arm," said Caitlin.

"Huh?" Cosmo looked at her right arm, and saw the picture of the Amazon Warrior imprinted on her arm.

"I think I know what she meant earlier," said Caitlin.

"What did she mean?" asked Cosmo.

"She meant that as long as you and your friends are here during this crisis, she is going protect you. It's like having a deck, but only one monster in it," said Caitlin.

"Oh," said Cosmo. Both girls then went back inside.

_I wonder why that happened to her. If it has anything to do with what's going on right now in the world, this would explain so much about everything…_ thought Caitlin.

_Back Atop the building_

"I don't know what ties this could have with what just happened," said Yugi.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise. They looked above them and saw a bunch of robots falling from the sky. They got surrounded.

"What is going on?" yelled Yugi.

"It's Eggman's robots!" said Amy.

"Who?" asked Joey.

"Seriously, keep up Joey. She told us about him earlier at Yugi's house," said Tea.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. But I didn't know this is actually what you meant," said Joey. The robots were about to attack, but then, all of a sudden, about 12 missiles rained down from the sky, nailing a third of the robots. Then, two planes flew by, and something blue jumped off of one, and started spinning in a weird summersault. He hit almost all of the robots. He almost got nailed from behind, but then a red creature came to the blue's rescue. The blue creature had green eyes, red shoes with yellow buckles, white gloves, and three quills. The red creature had purple eyes, a moon symbol on his chest, green shoes, and white gloves with no finger sockets.

"Sonic! Knuckles!" yelled Amy.

"AMY!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You know them?" Tea asked Amy.

"Yeah, those are two of the guys that we told you are on our team. The other two are the ones that fired the missiles from the planes. That's Chris in the blue and Tails in the yellow," said Amy.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," said Tristan.

"Very good, you finally put your mind to good use," said Joey.

"Watch it Wheeler," said Tristan.

"HAhahaha!" said Joey.

"Would you two please focus right now?" yelled Tea at the two bickering males.

"Sonic, behind you!" yelled Amy.

Sonic turned around, and managed to avoid the gunshots, and went back with Knuckles and destroyed the rest of the robots.

"More Shadow Creatures!" yelled Amy.

Behind the group of eight, more creatures appeared from a portal.

"There is no way we can defeat that many," said Tea.

"Maybe there is a way," said Yugi. "Amy, concentrate. Try and concentrate to try and summon your creature on your arm."

"Umm, ok, I'll try," said Amy. She concentrated with all her might. All of a sudden, her arm started to glow again, and then behind her, Sayorou appeared.

"Sayarou, attack those creatures!" said Amy. Sayarou launches a razor fire blast right at the portal, and obliterated it, causing all of the creatures to disappear.

"Wow, never seen anything like that," said Tea.

"Amy, where did that come from?" asked Sonic.

"We met it a little while before you showed up. It told me it is my guardian monster," said Amy.

"Ok, totally confused right now," said Sonic.

"We'll explain later. We have to get back to Yugi's place to check on Shauna," said Amy.

"She's okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Amy.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. This is Knuckles, and this is Chris, and that's Tails," said Sonic, referring to his friends and talking to Yugi and the others.

"Hi. I'm Tea, this is Joey, Tristan, and Yugi," said Tea.

"Hello," the three boys said.

"Hey, do you think we could drop off the ships of somewhere first?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, Amy can go with you guys, and she can lead you back. We'll go back to the house," said Joey.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," said Chris. They all headed off in separate directions.

_A few minutes later_

"So that's the story," said Joey.

They had all recently gotten back to Yugi's house. Caitlin had gone home to get some more stuff to make enough hot chocolate for everyone in the living room. She, Yugi, and Tea were on one couch, Tristan and Joey on the cushions on the floor, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream with Cheese were on another, and Chris was in the armchair. Everyone had a hot mug and a warm blanket. Shauna was resting on Cosmo's lap on the couch.

"Wow, long story," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when they told me," said Amy.

"But we do believe you guys, so don't worry about it. We'll keep it a secret," said Sonic.

"Thanks," said Tea.

"Well, we want to thank you for caring for Shana and Cheese. They might've not made it if it hadn't been for you," said Knuckles.

"Well, there is one issue," said the orange fox.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic.

"We can't go back to the ship. It's destroyed," said Tails.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Sonic.

"What will we do?" asked Cosmo.

"I think we could split you guys up and take each of you in," suggested Caitlin.

"Hey, that might work," said Joey.

"Yeah, she's right," said Tristan.

"Who's going with who?" asked Tea. The five friends talked about it, and it was decided that Chris and Tails would go with Joey, Knuckles with Tristan, Shauna and Cream with Caitlin, Amy and Cosmo with Tea, and Sonic would stay with Yugi. Eventually, everyone went home for the night, with Caitlin carrying Shauna.

_The next day_

The next day, with Sonic and the rest either at the ship working on the issues, or staying hidden at the houses they were taken to last night. Shauna was still recovering at Caitlin's house with Amy watching over her. Then later that day in the park, Yugi and the gang met up with Rex and Weevil.

"Take your paws off me, you sasquatch!" yelled Weevil, who was being held by Tristan.

"Yeah, don't make me go all kung-fu on your butt," said Rex, who's coat collar was being held by Joey.

"I have an idea, dude," said Tristan.

"See how far we can toss these dweebs?" asked Joey.

"Hold on a second guys, we have to find out what happened to them, not breaking their legs in the process," said Yugi. The two bys response was just to drop the two duelists uncomfortably on their butts. They grunted as they landed.

"Alright, now try to remember everything you two did yesterday," said Yugi.

"First I woke up, and went to the bathroom," said Rex.

"He means after that, you nimrod," said Weevil.

_Flashback_

"Ever hear of stepping aside?" yelled Weevil to Gurimo.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" asked Weevil.

"The problem will be yours, once I strip you two of your souls," said Gurimo.

"Hmm. Does the Grim Reaper know you raided his wardrobe?" asked Rex.

"Whood Valedecu Vestru Animus," chanted the man.

"Say what?!" said Rex.

"Rise to your feet, and duel," said the man.

_End Flashback_

"After that, we all dueled, and he squashed Weevil like a cockroach," said Rex.

"Rex was holding us back," said Weevil, who had slapped Rex across the back of the head. "I would have won, but the guy played some weird seal card."

"The Seal Of Orichalcos?" asked Yugi and Caitlin at the same time.

"Yeah, that's it," said Weevil.

"I thought it was just one of those fake knock-cards," said Rex.

"Did he happen to mention any plan to steal the Egyptian God Cards?" asked Yugi.

"Wait, they're gone?" asked Rex.

"No genius, they were taken to India to get polished. Yes, they're gone," said Joey.

"Enough with the puns Joey," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, they are gone, they took them. Or rather, his gang of thugs did," said Yugi.

"No way!" yelled Rex.

"Seriously?" asked Weevil.

"Seriously," answered Yugi calmly.

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll win them back, one, two, three, and you two better tell us if you see three suspicious biker dudes, alright?" yelled Joey back to the two boys as the group of five walked off toward school.

"You'll be the first to know," said Weevil. They both started to laugh quietly to themselves.

"Man, first things get wacky at a museum, then the monsters, and now these biker dudes stealing souls with a card," said Tristan.

"Yeah, but what could they all mean?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm thinking that all these things are related to one another in some way," said Tea.

"Yeah, really, I'm thinking why does all this weird stuff happen to us?" asked Joey.

"Stop complaining Joey," said Caitlin.

"Sorry," said Joey.

"You gotta admit its true," said Joey.

"YUGI!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked up the road, and saw a girl running toward them. She wore glasses, a blue skirt, a pink sweater, knee high socks, brown shoes, a white shirt, and had long blonde hair. She ran directly at Yugi and almost bulldozed him onto the ground.

"Uh, hi," said Yugi.

"Oh no, don't tell me you've forgotten me?" asked the girl. The other four teens just watched, and Tea was starting to show signs of anger.

"Uh, Yugi, do you have any idea who this is?" asked Tea.

"Let's see, this card should ring a bell. You did give it to me," said the girl. The five teens looked at the card. Even though Caitlin didn't know the girl, she knew the card.

"Huh?" said four of the teens.

"Ah, Rebecca," said Yugi.

_Flashback_

"I want you to have this card," said Yugi.

"Huh? The Ties Of Friendship?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, consider it a gift," said Yugi.

_End Flashback_

"Ahh! Aw no! You're that brat from before!" yelled Joey.

"Hi everyone," said Rebecca.

"You look different. Did you get your hair cut or something?" asked Joey.

"No, she traded her teddy for glasses," said Tristan.

"Hmm, I don't need a teddy anymore, cause now I have a boyfriend to protect me," said Rebecca as she snuggled up to Yugi.

"Ugh, excuse me, a boyfriend?" added Tea.

"And yet another weird event to add to the list," said Joey. He, Tristan and Caitlin laughed a little at the comment.

"Yep, and this one tops them all. Probably better if we stay out of this one," said Tristan.

"Well, come on, my grandpa really wants to see you too Yugi," said Rebecca.

"Professor Hawkins wants to see me?" asked Yugi.

_Later at the Museum_

Professor Hawkins and Yugi's grandpa were standing in front off the frozen tablet of the Pharaoh.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" said Hawkins.

"That's my boy," said Solomon.

"Hey guys," shouted Yugi from down the hall.

"Yugi Motou, you're just the person I needed to see," said Hawkins.

"I have a theory that all these events with the monsters have something to do with you," said Hawkins. Yugi gasped at the thought.

_In a plane_

"Here we are gang, home sweet home," said Valon.

"Wait till the boss hears we found the Pharaoh," said the blonde haired biker.


	9. Pharaoh's Secret Spoken

Ok, you know in the last chapter where Amy and Cosmo met those monsters? Well, the whole gang from Sonic will get a monster each. I haven't decided if they are going to get them this chapter. Maybe, yet still thinking. And sorry. I still haven't decided about where I should insert the romance scene between Tea and the Pharaoh. I will eventually though. Count on it. P.S. I do not own Sonic or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the characters Shauna and Caitlin though. For the monsters, I might make them some of the ones I have in my deck.

**Chapter Nine**

_At the Blue Typhoon_

"What do you guys think of this place so far?" asked the blue hedgehog to his friends. Cosmo was taking a shift at Caitlin's house, to watch over the silver hedgehog. The rest of the gang was at their ship working on the repairs.

"Its nice actually. It reminds me of my planet," said Chris.

"Yeah, it kind of does," said Amy.

"Hey Amy, also, what exactly happened to get you that creature on your arm there?" asked Tails.

"Um, Yugi had just beaten that guy he was versing last night. Then, we all heard a strange noise from behind a woodpile. We looked over, and there was the creature. Then, it just put its mouth around my arm and got sucked onto it. Then it was mine," said Amy.

"That is really weird how it happened, but considering how we were attacked by a bunch of creatures like that, it does make sense," said Chris.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

Then, they heard another weird noise outside the ship. All six of them went outside, and almost passed out at the sight in front of them. Ahead of them were a bunch of monsters just like Amy's. The one staring at Sonic had yellow and dark blue armor, along with heavy shoulder armor and two little horns on his head, and was holding the biggest sword he had ever seen. The one staring at Chris had heavy white armor on his arms, shoulders, legs, and knees and feet. He had a jet-black cape on, and red gloves on his hands, along with little purple dots in the middle. The one staring at Knuckles was just a little pink blob with eyes and a mouth. The one staring at Tails was huge, for it had blue scales with purple frills on his back in two places. He had purple fins and two under his face, and a large red fin stretching along his head, going all the way down past his fins. Though it was a sea serpent, it just either sat on the ground on its long tail, or floated above the ground defying gravity. The monster staring at Cream was a beautiful fairy-like monster, wearing yellow garments as her only clothing along her arms and body, and had six beautiful sky blue wings on her back. Finally, the one staring at Cheese was a giant gray man, made up of stone.

"What in the world?" was all that Tails could say to everyone.

"They must be monsters like the ones on Amy and Cosmo's arms," said Tails.

"Yeah," said Chris. All of a sudden, the human-looking monster stepped forward and said "Do not be afraid young ones. Like the Sayrou and Unfriendly Amazon guarding your friends, we are here to protect the rest of you. Please, each of you without a monster, hold up your arms. We will bestow with you our power, and we will tell you who we are later. We will have the ability to mentally talk to you, so that even the non-human monsters will talk. Now, accept our power," said the fairy. Sonic, Chris, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Tails held up their arms, and felt the monsters being carved on their arms. When the light faded, the monsters were nothing but imprints on their arms.

"That was the weirdest thing ever," said Tails.

"Shall we test them out?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"No, let's wait for Yugi and the rest to come home. Maybe they can tell us what monsters we have and how to control them," said Tails.

"Ok, let's get back to work," said Chris.

_At Caitlin's House_

"What's that at the door?" thought Cosmo out loud to herself. Caitlin's three dogs, Carpy, a Golden Retriever dog, Sora, a Bordie Collie, and Sky, an Australian Sheperd, looked up where Cosmo was looking. They saw something at the door, but because of the blinds, could not make out what it was. Cosmo went over and opened the door, and almost fell backwards, had the man not stopped her with his magic. She could tell he had magic because of the clothes he was wearing. He had on an entire black suit, with a black cape, and the suit was more like garments instead. He propped up Cosmo, and mentally asked "Where is Shauna?" asked the man telepathically. Cosmo pointed to the couch where Shauna was resting. He walked (or rather, floated) over to the girl, propped up her uninjured arm, and tapped it with his staff. He then disappeared in a blinding light. When Cosmo looked up, he was gone, and the light-burning mark was on Shauna's arm. Cosmo guessed what had happened to her just happened to Shauna, but with a different monster.

_I hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up… _thought Cosmo as she went back to sit down, and Carpy once again laid down near the girl's lap, Sky went back over to Shauna's side, and Sora just went and laid down on the carpet.

_On the plane over the ocean_

"I've activated the autopilot, now let's do this," said the blonde biker.

"I LOVE this part of the job," said Valon as the back of the plane opened to let the motorcycles out.

"WOO HOO! LAST ONE THERE GOTTA POLISH ME BOOTS!" yelled Valon as he jumped out of the plane and shot ahead of his two comrades.

"HAHAHAHA!" he yelled happily.

"Give it a rest, Valon," said the red-haired biker as he and his blonde friend landed on the mountainside of their bosses' shrine.

_At the museum_

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Rebecca, Solomon, and Arthur will still standing in front the Tablet of their friend.

"Seeing this carving, along with all of these monsters, confirms what I have suspected all along Yugi. You share a bond with a 5,000 year-old Pharaoh. Do you know what this means?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, that my life's a lot more complicated than most teenagers," said Yugi with a sad yet serious expression. Joey wanted to laugh, but the glare that Caitlin gave him immediately changed his mind about what he was thinking.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject Yugi. I've spent the latter of my life studying Duel Monsters. It started out more than just a game. Ancient Egyptian sorcerer's found a way to seal actual Shadow Monsters inside ancient stone tablets. They would then release the monsters as their pets to do their bidding," said Arthur.

"The more monsters they collected, the more their strength grew. But one day, the Shadow Magic spun out of control," said Arthur.

"The shadow magic the creature handler's had released threatened to destroy the entire world. But one man was able to face this darkness without fear, and turn it into light. The Great Pharaoh's power, which you now carry around your neck," said the professor.

"How does that even explain what's happening now? Did the ancient monsters come back or something?" Yugi asked Arthur.

"I'm afraid so Yugi. But there is another piece to this puzzle you might need to know about. Have you ever heard of the ancient city of Atlantis?" Arthur asked the teen with the puzzle.

"I read a great book about it once," said Tea.

"What, you nerd!" said Tristan and Joey at the same time.

"Hmhmhm," laughed the professor.

"In my latest expedition, I may have discovered the lost city, an underwater civilization that existed long before the sands of ancient Egypt," said the professor.

"But what really puzzled me even more were the carvings on the wall. Take a look," said Arthur as he handed the four teens some pictures he took in the city.

"Whoa, Duel Monsters," said an astonished Yugi.

"Yes, these monsters didn't originate 5,000 years ago in Egypt. They originated over 10,000 years ago in what I believe to be the lost city of Atlantis," said the professor.

_At Caitlin's apartment_

"Hey Cosmo. Any change?" asked the hedgehog.

"No, but the weirdest thing happened while you were away," said Cosmo.

"Some kind of monster appeared before you guys and became Shauna's monster right?" asked Tails.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Cosmo.

"The same thing happened to us. Look," said Sonic as he, Tails, Knuckles, Chris, Cream, and Cheese showed Cosmo their arms.  "Whoa. Did you guys release them yet to see if they obey you?" asked Cosmo.

"No, we wanted to wait for Yugi and the rest to get home. We want to ask them if they know what monsters we now hold," said Tails.

"Yeah, cause' we are not even sure," said Knuckles.

"Well, I hope we can figure it out," said Cosmo to her friends.

"Yeah, me too," said Tails.

"Hey Cosmo, when that monster appeared for Shauna, did you notice this mark on her other arm?" asked Sonic.

"What other mark?" asked Cosmo.

"Right here," said Sonic as everyone else came over and looked at her arm. It had the mark of a large black dragon with red marks all over it.

"No, I didn't notice that one," said Cosmo. "It must have appeared there after you guys came when I was not looking."

"I wonder if it's a monster like all of ours," said Sonic.

"I don't know, but Yugi and the others might know. We'll just have to wait until they get home," said Tails.

"Ok," said Cosmo as she went into the kitchen to get everyone something to eat. Caitlin had given her a tour of her house yesterday to show her about how everything worked.

_I wonder what that mark was on Shauna's arm…_thought Cosmo.

_At the Museum_

"Wait a minute, Atlantis was real?!" asked Tea.

"Do you know what this means Arthur? Your discovery could completely rewrite history," said Soloman.

"However, there is still some stuff I am not sure of," said the professor. Yugi began to look through the pictures of the city again.

"Hey, look at this. It looks like the monsters we saw are attacking the city," said Yugi as a certain picture caught his eye.

"If you look closely, you'll notice that only some of the monsters are attacking the city," said the professor.

"Hey, he's right," said Yugi as he looked again along with his friends.

"So, if only some of these monsters are evil, does that mean that the other monsters are good?" Yugi asked Arthur.

"I haven't collected enough data to make it certain yet, but I believe that there exists a parallel dimension of monsters aside of ours," said the professor.

"Throughout history, humans have been able to release these monsters to help humanity, while others used the monsters to destroy it," said Arthur.

"Gimme a break, you nutty professor!" yelled Tristan. Out of nowhere, while everyone else just watched, Rebecca went right up to Tristan and kicked him hard in the shin.

"OWW, the pain," yelled Tristan.

"Good, cause' that's my grandfather you're talking about," said Rebecca. She looked so mad, Caitlin went up from behind and held her arms back to restrain the girl. She had an exasperated look on her face that Yugi could read clear as day.

_I can't believe you guys are actually friends with her, or should I say were... _said Caitlin's face.

"You got that punk? Anyone who messes with my grandfather messes with me, so leave him alone," said Rebecca. Tristan shrank under her gaze, so he backed up slowly, and Caitlin started to pull the girl back to prevent her from lashing out even more at her friend.

"Won't happen again," said the freaked-out Tristan. Yugi, Caitlin, who had let go of the girl, Tea, Joey, and Soloman just looked on at what the heck just happened, all with exasperated looks on their faces before the professor spoke up to break the silence.

"Hmhm, don't worry. I'm no stranger to ridicule. Besides, it is a bit of a farfetched theory," said the professor.

"But Grandpa, its true" said Rebecca. Joey just coughed in the background.

"I believe ya professor," said the blonde.

"Ha, figures," said Tristan to his friend.

"After all that we've been through, I'll believe anything, like the time I fought Marik in that Shadow Game," recalled Joey.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Caitlin to her friend.

"All of those monster attacks felt pretty real to me," said Joey.

"And remember that time that both Mai and Bakura got blasted into the Shadow Realm?" asked Joey. "Let's face it, there's no reason to doubt what the professor told us, guys," said Joey.

"Yeah, and also, remember when Yugi blocked that attack for you and Mai, and I used my connection with the Pharaoh to absorb some of the pain to help the Pharaoh? That felt pretty real to the both of us," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, it did," said Yugi to his partner's descendant of his sister, though no one knew it but Caitlin and the Pharaoh, but he hadn't told Yugi yet.

"Let's face it, there's a whole lot of stuff out there in the world that can't be explained," said Joey.

"Like how there's a Pharaoh living in my puzzle," said Yugi to his friends.

"And there is one more thing about what Caitlin said. Has she told you yet?" asked Arthur.

"About what?" asked Joey.

"The Pharaoh that is housed in Yugi's body is the ancestor of Caitlin," said Arthur.

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone but Caitlin.

"Yes. Apparently, the Nameless Pharaoh had a 22-year-old sister, who gave her life for him. But she did have a daughter, which is why Caitlin is here," said Arthur. Everyone looked at Caitlin, though she did say it was true, but not all of it, and the Pharaoh knew that she was lying.

"Actually, our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomenon might actually find it's roots in Atlantis," said Rebecca. The five teens and Yugi's grandpa just stared at what the heck their friend had just said.

"Man, I understand what you said, yet I'm still surprised that you can even interpret stuff like that," said Caitlin.

"Whoa, those are pretty big words coming from a little kid," said Tristan as Tea just groaned in the back of the group, and Rebecca just got an exasperated, yet angry look on her face.

"A KID? I'm A COLLEGE STUDENT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" yelled Rebecca at the five teens.

"COLLEGE STUDENT?" Tea, Joey, and Tristan all said at the same time with shocked looks on their faces. Yugi, Caitlin, and Yugi's grandpa just looked at the girl in front of them with shock.

"My granddaughter is quite gifted," said the professor.

"Oh grandpa, I'm just your average child genius," said the girl.

"That's spelled G-E-N-I-U-S," said Rebecca.

"Very impressive. Can you spell obnoxious?" asked Joey under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Rebecca at the teen.

"Now Rebecca, is that the proper behavior of a college student?" asked her grandfather.

"Sorry grandpa, continue," said Rebecca.

"Hm. Now on to the point I was trying to get to. When the ancient Egyptian sorcerer's of 5,000 years ago conjured up these shadow creatures, the Pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction," said the professor. "Now it seems that that Pharaoh has been reborn in you, which could mean that mankind needs his help once again," Arthur said to the five teens and his old friend.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't even know where to begin professor," said Yugi. "I mean, do we try and get all these monsters to return to their own world? Or should we try and focus on what that weird biker gang wants?" asked Yugi.

"Ah, hey, wait a second," said Yugi as he reached into his jacket pocket. He then pulled out the green stone that he took from the battle after he beat Gurimo. "I may have a clue."

"Ever seen anything like this before?" asked Yugi as he held up the stone.

"Wow, that's beautiful," said Rebecca to her friends.

"What do you have there Yugi?" asked the professor.

"Not sure. The guys we dueled against last night left it behind," said Yugi as the professor gently took the stone from Yugi's hand.

_Hm, incredible. This looks remarkably similar to what I saw on my expedition…_ thought the professor as he remembered a statue having the exact same stone color in its eyes.

_At Caitlin's Apartment_

"Hey Sonic, did you hear that outside?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, I heard it," he replied. "Cosmo, you and the girls stay here. The four of us will go out and fight," said the hedgehog.

"But you guys don't have your planes," said Cream.

"Actually, we have the X-Tornado. We brought the X-Tornado behind the house, and we hid it well in the forest. The property was big enough, and before you guys left for her house last night, we asked Caitlin if that was okay, and she said yes," said Tails.

"That's good," said Amy.

"Well then, let's go!" said Knuckles. The four guys ran outside to the plane, two hopped inside with Sonic and Knuckles on the outside, and flew off.

"Wait, we won't be able to attack them all with just one plane!" said Sonic.

"What do we do?" asked Tails.

_At the museum_

"Would you mind if I held onto this stone Yugi?" asked the professor.

"No, of course not professor," Yugi replied.

"I'd like to take it back to my lab to examine it. It may hold the key to some of our problems," said the professor as he turned back to the stone tablet once again.

_Outside_

"You kids be good now, I'm going to take Rebecca and Arthur to the airport," said Yugi's grandpa as he got in the limo waiting for the professor.

"Bye cutie," said Rebecca as she nuzzled Yugi a little too closely, and kissed him on the forehead. As she walked away, he blushed really heavily, and Tea just appeared next to him with a very angry look on her face.

"Ta-ta," said Rebecca as the limo left.

"Good riddance," said Tristan as they five teens watched the car drive away.

"Oh come on Tristan, the girl is actually really sweet," said Caitlin as she pretended to gag at the same time as she was talking. Joey and Tristan busted out laughing at what their friend just did. That was what they all loved about Caitlin, along with her natural ability to make friends and care for others- her sense of humor. She was naturally funny, and could make anyone laugh at any time.

_Just when I thought things were finally going back to normal, they went and got ten times worse…_ thought Yugi.

**Mind Link**

"**Yes, and this time, the situation seems even more treacherous then ever," said the Pharaoh.**

**End Mind Link**

_Please help me…_ said a voice out of nowhere.

"Ah," said Yugi.

"You alright there Yuge?" asked Yugi.

"Weird, did you guys here someone call out for help just now?" asked Yugi.

"HUH?" all four teens responded.

"No, this place is a ghost town," said Joey.

"Don't say ghost," said Tea as they all observed the town surrounding them.

"Well come on gang, its been an exhausting day, so we should all catch a few zz's," said Joey.

"Easy for you three to say. After that story, its gonna be nightmare central for me," said Tea to her two male and one female friend. Yugi continued just to stand in the same place though without moving.

**Near Caitlin's House**

"Man, how many of these things are there?" asked Sonic to his three friends.

"I don't know, but I'm already exhausted," said Knuckles.

"We need backup," said Chris.

"Hey guys, my arm is glowing," said Tails.

"Yeah, mine too," said Sonic.

"Same here," said Knuckles and Chris together.

"I wonder," said Sonic under his breath.

"Guys, focus like Yugi told Amy! Try to summon your monsters!" said Sonic.

"Um, ok, we'll try," said Tails. They concentrated really hard like their friend told them. They managed to summon all four of them successfully. Sonic's monster came out of his arm, and slashed four monsters at once. Tails, Chris, and Knuckles monsters did the same.

**In the City**

"Guys, do you see that?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it looks like a Divine Dragon Aquabizarre," responded Joey.

"Do you guys think its Sonic?" asked Tristan.

"No, probably not," responded Yugi.

"Hey guys, I think it is them," said Tea.

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlin.

"Sonic isn't inside Yugi's house. None of them are. I just yelled their names, and they didn't respond!" said Tea.

"Oh no, we have to go help!" yelled Tristan.

"I agree! Come on!" yelled Joey, who was already running, as was Caitlin. The other three teens soon followed.

**Near Caitlin's**

"Swordsman, attack those shadow creatures with shadow sword swipe!" yelled Sonic to his monster.

"Man, there is no way we can fight off all these guys!" yelled Tails to the others as he commanded his monster to attack some shadow ghouls.

"Man, what can we do?" asked Chris.

"Hey guys, we can help!" yelled Amy.

"WHAT?" yeled Sonic. Amy, Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese summoned their monsters.

"Sayarou, attack those Shadow Ghouls!" yelled Amy.

"There is still too many!" yelled Cosmo after her Amazon monster destroyed some monsters.

"What now?" asked Tails.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Yugi from down below.

"Yugi, get out of here! Its not safe!" yelled Sonic.

"We want to help you by giving advice! We know we can't actually fight, but we can help! Amy, tell your Sayarou, and Cosmo, tell you Unfriendly Amazon to attack the portal letting them in!" yelled Yugi.

"What will that do?" asked Amy.

"Just do it! It will stop the monsters from entering our world!" yelled Yugi.

"OK THEN," yelled Amy back to him. She and Cosmo had their monsters attack the portal simultaneously. The portal got destroyed, but there will still a lot of monsters.

"There is no way we can defeat them all at once!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic, look out!" yelled Amy. Sonic got hit while he was air-born, and got knocked against a side of a building. Amy got off her monster and ran over to him, and propped him up.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Knuckles to his friends. But it was too late, the monster was too close. Sonic and Amy shut their eyes, bracing for impact. But instead of pain, they saw a light, and when it cleared, another monster. It was the same one imprinted on Shauna's arm.

"That's Shauna's monster!" yelled Sonic.

"And I'm right here, ready to dish out some pain!" yelled Shauna as she came out of the sky riding on the black dragon, her other monster.

"She's riding a Gandora!" yelled Yugi.

"And she's in control of a Sorcerer of Dark Magic too!" yelled Joey. They all watched as the sorcerer blasted a bunch of the shadow creatures, and Gandora turned around and blasted the rest of them back to the Shadow Realm. She then landed her dragon next to the plane, and her other monster landed next to the dragon as well, as did all the other monsters that Sonic and the gang possessed.

"Are you guys all ok?" Shauna asked her friends.

"You almost get killed in a warehouse by using up all of your strength and getting us the hell out of there and you are wondering how we are? What about you?" Amy almost yelled at her friend.

"Amy, I'm still alive, aren't I? That proves I'm fine," said the silver hedgehog. She then turned to Yugi and the rest of the gang behind him.

"Hi there. Name's Shauna, Shauna the Hedgehog," she said to the gang.

"Hi there. I'm Yugi, and this is Tea, Caitlin, Joey, and Tristan," said Yugi as he introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you," Shauna replied. "I see you've already met Sonic and the rest of the gang," she said.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to meet you until now," said Tea.

"Well, now you have," she said.

"How are your injuries?" asked Knuckles.

"They're fine," replied the girl.

"Well, I'm sure everyone must be tired. Let's all head back home," said Joey.

"Yeah, I could use some rest too," said Tristan.

"Easy for the two of you too say," said Tea and Caitlin together.

"HAHA, very funny," said the boys.

"Caitlin, is it ok if we re-park the plane behind your house again?" asked the fox.

"Of course," replied the girl.

"Oh guys, before we all go back home, we want to know if you guys would identify the monsters we wield," asked Chris.

"Of course we will," replied Yugi. Sonic and the gang then re-summoned their monsters to the field.

"Well, Sonic, you monster is the Buster Blader. He's a very powerful creature and a great ally," said Yugi.

"Chris, you have a Caius the Shadow Monarch. He's a creature that can create Shadow Balls in his hand to be fired at opponents. He also has a very good aim," said Caitlin.

Joey almost started to laugh at the monster in front of Knuckles. "You have a Marshmellon. He's a useful creature. He can only be destroyed by Magicians or magic creatures, like the Dark Magician," Caitlin said in place of her friend.

"Tails, you have a Divine Dragon Aquabizarre. He has psychic powers, which is why he has the ability to float over dry land," said Joey once he had calmed down enough.

"Cream, you have a Wingweaver. She's a powerful monster as well. She can chant useful spells, and use her wings to kick up very powerful winds," said Yugi.

"Cheese, you have the Giant Soldier Of Stone. He is mainly used for defense, but he can hold his own in a battle," Joey said to the little creature.

"Shauna, you have a Sorcerer of Dark Magic. He is just as mighty as the Dark Magician, and can chant very useful spells to defeat his allies with incredible ease, along with the fact that he can combine his attacks with any other monster on the field," said Caitlin. "You also have Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction. He is a mighty creature. He has a very unique ability. He can activate his multi-directional laser attack, and destroy an entire field of monsters at once," Yugi also told the girl. The blue hedgehog and his friends nodded their heads in understanding of what creatures they held and what powers they now possessed. Then, once that was finished, Tails had parked the plane, and everyone went back to the respective houses for the night. But their journey was very far from over…


	10. Journey to the Dragons' Lair

Ok, no romance yet, although that scene between Rebecca and Yugi was kind of gross. Sorry to put that in there. And if you hadn't guessed the monsters yet that Sonic and the others had, I just told you in the last chapter. On with the story. But first: I DON NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Shauna and Caitlin. They are my property. And also, I forgot to mention. The reason that Caitlin can do the mind link with Yugi and Yami is because she holds the Millennium Necklace. Ishizu told Yugi to give it to her after Battle City. Apparently, after she came back to the palace in the past life to defeat Zorc, she was given it, and now her ancestor holds it. Ironic huh?

**Chapter Ten**

Yugi lay fully awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Sonic was asleep in the guest bedroom across the hall, and Yugi's grandpa was asleep as well. The professor's words kept buzzing around in his head: _"There may be a world of monsters existing alongside ours."_

**"Can't sleep, can you?"**

"Huh?" Yugi said as he sat up. When he looked at the foot of his bed, he saw the Pharaoh in spirit form.

"Nope, all I can think about right now is what Professor Hawkins said," Yugi confessed to the Pharaoh.

**"I feel the same way Yugi. If his theory on where these Duel Monsters came from is true, this could be our toughest fight yet," said the Pharaoh.**

_The Castle In The Middle of The Pacific_

"We've located the Pharaoh master. Unfortunately, we weren't able to capture his soul," said the blonde biker to the man in front of the three men.

"I didn't expect you to capture him this soon. After all, we've only just begun," said their man.

"But you know me master, I never come back empty-handed," said the blonde biker as he stepped forward with a sliver suitcase in his hand. He opened the case, and revealed the three Egyptian God Cards.

"Excellent, the three Egyptian Gods," said the man as he held them up to see them better. Even though the man was wearing a cape, you could make out his unique features. He had aquamarine blue hair, and he had two different colored eyes: amber and navy blue.

"At long last, I've waited centuries to hold their power in my hands," said the man. The god cards then started to glow.

"At last, I have the power necessary to awaken the great beast," he said to no one in particular.

"Now, thanks to the God's power, we can destroy mankind, and re-write civilization as it once was," said the man as he laid out the God Cards individually in the mouths of the three giant stone serpents that were standing before him.

"Spirits of the Oricalchos, Please Hear My Call. I offer to thee the Gods of Egypt. Use their power to unlock the chamber of the great beast, and awaken him from his ancient slumber by accepting my offering," the man began to chant as the three motorcycle gang members watched their master perform the spell. All of a sudden, the three serpent's mouths began to glow a bunch of different colors.

"HAHAHAHA!" the man began to laugh. The multi colors came together, and shot out of the spirit bone on top of the castle, and shot into the sky, tearing a hole into the Shadow Realm.

"The time has arrived my friends. Soon the Great Leviathan shall rise again," said the blue-haired man to his onlookers. The colors started to form a weird rainbow in the sky.

**Back at the Game Shop**

"_Pharaoh, please help,"_ said the voice again. Yugi was still tossing and turning in his sleep, and slight tears had started to form in his eyes, a sign of something bad happening in his dream. "_We need you!" _The voice kept screaming those words inside Yugi's head, and he would not stop tossing and turning. Then, all of a sudden, the puzzle around his neck began to glow. Yugi then awakened inside the Pharaoh's soul room. The slightly startled Pharaoh turned around to see Yugi, and said to him **"Someone needs us." "**Yeah, but where are they?" asked Yugi.

_"Please. Where are you?" _the voice loomed again.

"There it is aga-," said Yugi.

**"This way," **said the Pharaoh while Yugi was in midsentence. He didn't mind though. This happened all the time, and he wasn't expecting any change yet. He and the Pharaoh started running down the hallway he pointed out, and they came to a door, which they immediately opened.

_"HELP!"_

**"Whoever that voice is, they could be almost anywhere in here," **said the Pharaoh as he looked around him. Sadly, for him, because he has no memory, his mind was like a maze for him. He wasn't sure which way to go.

_"CAN YOU HERE ME?" _yelled the voice again. Yugi and the Pharaoh gasped at the voice that once again called out to them.

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

**"Let's split up and search," **said the Pharaoh as he and Yugi went off in separate directions.

The Pharaoh and Yugi opened door after door, but no luck.

"Hello, anyone hear?" asked Yugi as he went through what must have been about the hundredth door for him yet. He looked through, but no luck. In another section of the puzzle, the Pharaoh opened door after door yet again. Upside down, right-side up, left, right, down, up, and any which way the doors were pointing. Yugi was also busy opening doors.

"How are we supposed to find anyone in this place?" asked Yugi as he and the Pharaoh met up to give each other their reports on what they saw. "There is no way we can search all of these doors," said Yugi. Then they heard a noise.

"_Kuri Kuri," _said a voice.

"HUH?" both the Pharaoh and Yugi said at the same time with shock. They saw Kuriboh at the top of a flight of stairs.

"It's Kuriboh. But what's he doing here?" asked Yugi as he watched Kuriboh bounce away.

"Huh, maybe he's trying to lead us to whoever needs our help," said Yugi.

**"Let's go,"** said the Pharaoh as he and Yugi ran after Kuriboh.

"Right," said Yugi to his friend. They both ran after Kuriboh as if their lives depended on it. Then, Kuriboh disappeared through the doorway he came too.

"This must be it," said Yugi to the Pharaoh as the both looked at each other. The Pharaoh then reached for the doorknob.

"Be careful, who knows what's on the other side," said Yugi to the Pharaoh as he opened the door. They came through the door, and they were met by a bright white light.

"Ah," they both said as they looked ahead of them through the door.

**Caitlin's House**

Caitlin tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a hard time staying asleep anyway. She couldn't get the voice out of her head: _"Please Sheena! HELP!" said the voice._

**Back at the Game Shop**

"WHOA!" both boys said at the same time.

"I've never seen this room before," said Yugi.

**"Nor have I, Yugi, so stay close by," **said the Pharaoh.

_"Pharaoh, are you in here?" _The voice still loomed in the room. They saw a shadow, but not the figure it was attached to. They then looked near the center of the room, and saw a dead tree there. Beneath it was Kuriboh.

_"Follow the sound of my voice," _it said to Yugi and the Pharaoh. The shadow started to move more, and the Kuriboh soon followed after it.

"This way," shouted Yugi as the Pharaoh followed him. They ran after it, and rounded the corner. Out of nowhere, there was no floor, and both Yugi and the Pharaoh started to fall down into darkness. They both screamed slightly, but then, the darkness turned a bunch of multicolors.

"Ah," said Yugi calmly. "What's happening? What's going on?" he asked the Pharaoh as the guy simply looked upward in the direction they came. Both boys, especially the Pharaoh groaned and gasped while they were still falling. Then another bright golden light flashed, and they were suddenly floating in the sky. They looked around, and below them was a castle.

"Where are we?" asked Yugi.

**"It appears to be some kind of kingdom." **Then, out of nowhere, both boys heard a roar.

**"Ah, Yugi, we're not alone," **said the Pharaoh as both he and Yugi looked in the distance.

"And whatever it is, it sure doesn't look to friendly," said the younger boy. They just watched as the eye sucked in monsters like Winged Dragons of the Fortress, Luster Dragons, Fairy Lillys, and even Nightmare Penguins.

"Told ya," said Yugi. But then, both boys became surrounded in the same white light that was engulfing the monsters. They both began to get pulled towards the castle. Both gasped as the golden fortress neared them little by little.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Yugi.

**"Yes. They appear to be some kind of statues,"** said the Pharoah as they both looked below them. They saw four statues of monsters encased in crystal.

**"They look like dragons," **he said.

"They're huge. Good thing they are only statues," said Yugi as both boys slowly got lowered near the gargantuan beasts. They both landed on the ice, Yami holding onto Yugi's hand, both needing each other for stabability.

_"You're here!" _the voice said once again, this time right behind the boys. They looked behind them. A few seconds later, a monster appeared. She appeared to have tears in her eyes.

_"I knew you would find me," _the monster said to the boys. She has on a pink outfit, a blue sash, and a blue helmet.

"You're Dark Magician Girl!" stated Yugi.

**"Tell us, why were you calling out to us for help?" **the Pharaoh calmly asked one of his most trusted friends.

_"Pharaoh, both of our worlds are in danger, and if you don't help us, we will all cease to exist,"_ she stated.

**"Ah, but how?" **asked the Pharaoh.

"Ah, wait, so Professor Hawkins was right?" asked Yugi.

_"As long as the human race has existed, the dominion of monsters has existed right beside it. It has been that way for thousands of years,"_ stated the Dark Magician Girl calmly.

_"Although our worlds are separate, they depend on each other for survival. Now a gateway has been opened between the worlds, and the great beast will now awaken and swallow us all up. It lives up in the sky for now, feeding on the souls of monsters and humans, just as it did in the past. We need you! All of us need you," _she stated sadly as all of the monsters surrounding her looked hopefully at the Pharaoh and the younger boy beside him.

_"If this continues, we will all be wiped out. You two are our only hope," _she finished at last. All the monsters closed in with their sad faces, and Yugi looked around closely, feeling very sorry for all these creatures. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi looked at one another, thinking the same thing: anger at whatever was causing this, sadness for the monsters surrounding them, and compassion as well for them.

**"We'll help," **said the Pharaoh with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but how? What exactly can we even do to help?" Yugi asked the monster in front of him as both he and the Pharaoh looked back up at her. Then, with a slight sigh, she started to float up toward the dragon statues.

_"These three dragons once served as the guardians of our world. They defeated the great beast once before, but they paid a terrible price. Now they are frozen in time, unable to protect our dominion as they did so long ago."_

**_"But how can we help?" _**_asked the Pharaoh as both he and Yugi floated up to meet up with the young girl._

_"Legend says that four brave warriors will be able to release these three dragons when they are needed again,"_ she stated calmly.

_"Pharoah, I am certain that one of these warriors is you, and if I am correct, you will be able to draw the sword out of the ice," _she finished.

**"And what if we are wrong?" **the Pharaoh patiently asked.

_"I know I am not wrong. I know that you once saved Egypt from the Shadow Games. I am certain that you can do the same for us" _the girl told him.

**"Ready Yugi?"** the Pharaoh asked his partner.

"Ready," he replied back as both boys reached for the sword. Both grabbed hold, and pulled with all of their might. Then, it was released from the dragon with one mighty pull. The sword then fell to the ground as they let go of it.

"Ok, so did it work?" asked Yugi as both he and the Pharaoh remained by the dragon's head. Then, it started to glow, and the ice began to crack.

"Guess so," Yugi said as the three people watched the dragon take its form from under the ice. Once it cracked, an emerald green dragon with blue eyes stood up on his hind legs,roaring as he faced the two people before him.

_"You've released Tameus," _stated the girl. _"Now, according to legend, you and Tameus will join forces as soon as you call out his name," _the girl finished.

"Well, here goes nothing," stated Yugi.

**"TAMEUS!" **both shouted at the same time at the dragon. The dragon roared, opened its mighty mouth, and let out a powerful shockwave.

_"It worked, now join forces with Tameus!" _yelled the girl.

"Hm," both boys nodded to each other. Yugi extended his right arm, while the Pharaoh extended his left towards the dragon's shockwaves. Both boys had to go back to back to be kept from being blown backwards.

**"I can feel its power surging through me,"** said the Pharaoh.

Both boys just stood by as the watched the dragon to see what it would do next. The shockwaves became more powerful as a bright light engulfed the room.

"I can't take much more," yelled Yugi right before the light engulfed everyone in the room.

**At Caitlin's House**

"What is this place?" asked the young girl. She looked ahead of her, and all she saw was a white room. She knew that she was not inside her Millenium Necklace. She had been there before, and this did not look like it.

_"You have finally come, descendant of Kiora," _said a voice out of nowhere. Caitlin turned around, and saw the Dark Magician Girl in front of her.

"Dark Magician Girl?" asked Caitlin. The young girl was clearly confused about what the heck was going on.

_"Do not worry. None of us are here to hurt you," _stated the young monster.

"Ok. So if you don't mind me asking, where are we and what is it that you called me here for?" asked the black-haired girl.

_"We need your help!" _stated the girl.

"Whoa, take it easy. Just tell me what is going on," said Caitlin.

_"Sorry about that. We need your help to defend the monster dominion," _said the girl.

"Wait, so the professor was right," said Caitlin.

_"Yes, but I fear that both of our worlds are in danger," _said the young magician.

"No need to go into the details. I think I already have a pretty good idea thanks to my books at home. I researched the Leviathan, and if I am correct, it wants to destroy our realms, right?" asked Caitlin.

_"Yes, but there is a way to defend both," _stated the mage.

"How?" asked Caitlin.

_"Look, there,"_ stated the mage pointing behind her. Behind here were three dragon statues, or at least, there used to be four. Caitlin could see the empty platform from where she was.

"What are they?" asked Caitlin.

_"They are the legendary guardians of Atlantis. These dragons once guarded my world, but now they are frozen in time," _said the girl.

"Wait, so if I can guess, we need to release them again to defeat the Leviathan?" asked a quickly catching-on Caitlin.

"_Yes. You need to release the female dragon. She was the only female in the band of three male dragons that guarder Atlantis. Because of this, like the three males, she was admired for her bravery and determination," _said the mage.

"Ok, so I should pull the sword out and break the ice to release the dragon?" asked the girl.

_"Yes. Now pull out the sword and release her!" _yelled the mage.

"Alright," said Caitlin. She went up to the face of the dragon, and pulled out the sword. When the light dimmed, before her stood a golden yellow dragon with hazel colored eyes much like her won, and on her wings were patterns of white matching her wings with perfect style. (Picture Yami's hairstyle. Like that, only with Seveera's dragon wings.)

_"You have released Seveera! Now call out her name and join forces!" _Caitlin did as the mage instructed her. She held out her hand, and called out the dragon's name. The dragon roared, and the last thing Caitlin remembered was the flash of light.

A few seconds later, both Yugi and Caitlin awoke with a start, unsure about what they saw, and unaware that they both just saw the same thing.


	11. Message from the Creator

Sorry, I still can't think of the right moment for the romance part yet. It will happen. And to clear this up, here it is: Atem had a sister ten years older than him. When he was kidnapped, she never came back, and when she had a child, it was a boy, as was every other. So the Egyptian side of Caitlin's family came from her dad, and her Spanish, Mexican, and Cherokee Indian came from her mom. Hopefully that cleared. If not, tell me in the reviews. By the way, I only got three last chapter. SOB SOB…

**Chapter Eleven**

Yugi's eyes shot open, and he bolted upright in bed. He would have gone back to sleep, but there was a bright multi-colored light outside the window.

"Ah, is it morning already?" he asked himself as he got up out of bed to go and look through the window.

"Wait a second," that's not the sun as he eyed the light suspiciously. He looked out the window again, and saw a whole bunch of monsters, probably hundreds. He ran outside the shop, seeing his grandpa right outside the entrance, and almost hitting him with the door. Sonic was standing next to him, apparently talking to Tails and Knuckles over the com-links, but just them.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" asked the tri-colored teen as he got outside.

"Those monsters appeared to be trapped in that light up there," he stated back.

"Oh no," said Yugi quietly as he clutched his duel disk tighter. He looked over at the blue hedgehog staying with him.

"Sonic, what's going on?" he asked the younger male.

"I'm talking to Knuckles and Tails. I asked for them to meet us over here in case you need backup. Shauna too, and she should be here in a few minutes," said the hedgehog. Yugi then looked back up at the sky full of monsters.

"Oh no, its happening," said Yugi as he ran for the town square.

"Hey Sonic, tell Knuckles, Shauna, and Tails to meet us in the center of town," yelled back Yugi.

"Will do, I'll catch up to you in about two minutes," yelled back the hedgehog.

"Yugi, what's happening?" yelled Yugi's grandpa after him.

Yugi got to the center of town, and saw Joey, Tea, Tristan, Tails, Knuckles, Caitlin, and Shauna there. Sonic was right behind the tri-colored teen, and they met up with their friends, but they didn't notice their friend until the two males were right in front of them.

"Hey Yugi," said Joey as he finally noticed his friend.

"Things are getting even weirder," said Tea. Sure enough, murmurs were going all around, all of them saying, "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Or at least not normal," continued Tea. All nine of the teens looked up at the sky again, and saw an emerald-green crystal looking item coming out of the dark clouds.

"Yugi, you have any idea what that is?" asked Joey.

"I think I do," said Yugi to his friend. He looked over at Caitlin, who had the exact same expression on her face as he did.

"I think I do too Joey," said Caitlin.

"We know that it is not good," said both teens. They all noticed the monsters being pulled right toward the crystal, disappearing into thin air as soon as they touched it.

"I agree with Yugi and Caitlin. Whatever that thing is, it's devouring the monsters," said Shauna.

All of a sudden, the crystal started to crack, and then, when it fell into pieces, the same glowing eye that both Yugi and Caitlin saw in their dream appeared from behind the crystal.

"What is that thing?" yelled Joey.

"I don't wanna find out!" yelled Tea.

"I don't think anybody does!" yelled Tails to the other eight people with him at the square.

_Mhahahahahaha. Now Great Leviathan, show the Pharaoh what true power is all about! Yelled the blue-haired man who had stolen the three Egyptian Gods._

The eye shot a tornado right out of the center of its black pupil, right at Yugi and the rest of the gang

"AH!" yelled Tea.

"Everybody out of the way!" yelled Tristan. To give them time, Shauna grabbed hold of Tea, Sonic took hold of Tristan, and Knuckles took hold of Joey, and helped them all out of the way. Only Yugi and Caitlin stood in the same place. They gave each other a look, which was one that only she, the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh's reincarnation understood.

"Yugi!" yelled Joey back to his friend, after getting clear of the tornado with help from Knuckles, while Tristan, Tea, Sonic, Shauna, and Tails were safe from the Tornado.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Tea back to her friend. All the seven people could do was watch as the tornado engulfed both Yugi and Caitlin.

"YUGI, NO!" yelled Joey.

Yugi and Caitlin just stood in the center of the tornado, using each other's bodies as windbreakers. Then a light started to glow from both Yugi's and Caitlin's duel disks. They pulled out the top cards, and gasped.

"Its that dragon we released!" yelled Yugi above the wind.

"Wait, did you see that dragon in a dream?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," said Yugi.

"Me too, that's where I got my female dragon," said Caitlin.

"We both have one each. What could that mean?" asked Yugi as they both stared at each other trying to solve their problems, and then back at their dragon cards. Then, out of nowhere they both gave each other a look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," said Yugi.

"NOW I SUMMON TAMEUS!" yelled Yugi at the same time Caitlin yelled, "NOW I SUMMON SEVEERA!" above the wind. Both of their cards became engulfed in bright white light, and then the tornado started to get sucked into their cards a bit. Then, the tornado disappeared, and in its place were two dragons, emerald green and golden yellow. They both roared to announce their fearsome arrival, warning the opposing beast they were ready to do some serious ass-whooping.

"Look at the size of those thing!" yelled Joey. He, Shauna, Sonic, Tea, Tristan, Tails, and Knuckles just stared at the scene playing out before them.

"TAMEUS, SEVEERA, PROTECT US FROM THAT MONSTER!" yelled the two dragon-wielding teens. Both dragons did as their masters asked, facing the eye in the sky, letting it know they were not going down without a fight.

The eye blasted a beam from its pupil, right at the two dragons. All the dragons did in response was fire two fire beams from their mouths, right at the tornado to combat it with their strength. The attacks hit each other dead on, and there was an explosion in the sky, and there was nothing but smoke. When the smoke cleared, Yugi, Caitlin, and their two dragons were unhurt. Both dragons fired an even more powerful beam at the eye, increasing their strength. They both hit the eye dead on, and made it crack to pieces.

_Argh, no, this isn't possible... _said the blue-haired man again to himself.

The sky, after the eye disappeared, became the color of night again, and the sky started raining falling stars, or at least that was what they looked like. No one was sure though. They were something entirely different. Then both dragons that just defeated the eye turned a bright white, and returned to their respectful cards, which Yugi and Caitlin were still holding. Both teens held shocked expressions on their faces as the dragons returned, and they just stared at their cards. Then, Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of Yugi and Caitlin once more.

_"We have only just begun. The great beast is just weak for the moment, so he retreated for the time being to recover," _she stated to the two boys and the girl. The Pharaoh had appeared in spirit form next to Yugi and Caitlin.

_"For what you have done, my companions and I are extremely grateful, but many of us still remain prisoner on the other side of that wall."_

"What's next?" Yugi asked the mage, hoping to get more information for him and the two teens next to him.

_"The great beast will return again, and his power will grow next time. He must be stopped before he is fully restored! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!"_ were the last words she gave before disappearing for the moment. All Yugi, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh did was watch while she vanished in a puff of pink smoke. The three teens just watched as she floated up into the light. Yugi and Caitlin looked down at their dragon cards again.

"It seems like Tameus and Seveera are strong, but not strong enough by themselves," said Yugi to the teens.

_"We must release the other two dragons,"_ said the Pharaoh. Caitlin could hear him just as well as Yugi could.

"The Pharaoh is right. We will need help if we ever have any hope of defeating that shadow beast," said Caitlin.

**The next day at Yugi's House**

It was a nice and sunny day, which was being enjoyed by only a few people. They were still uncertain about if this place was safe or not. Outside the Game Shop, Grandpa Motou was sweeping up to make the place seem tidier. Meanwhile, Yugi and everyone else were inside watching the news on Caitlin's laptop.

_"It appears to be a tranquil morning, in spite of all that happened yesterday, including all the recent monster attacks, the peculiar illuminations in the sky, and the awkward weather patterns all around the world. Are these obstructions linked to the monster attacks? More info later. But for now, the lottery numbers," _said the newscaster. All 14 of the teens were sitting around Caitlin's laptop, hoping to get more info to have any idea about what the heck was going on. Yugi was wearing his school uniform like he usually does, Tea was wearing a pink jacket, a yellow top underneath, a red skirt with a black belt, and black quad high stockings with black shoes to match, and a red collar around her neck. Joey was wearing a dark blue jacket, a white shirt, a casual army necklace, and blue jeans. Tristan was wearing a turquoise jacket, a white polo shirt, and dark brown jeans. Caitlin was wearing a white shirt with black and purple skulls, black jeans, gold shoes with small pockets on the outside of them, two black fingerless cuffs on her hands like the ones that motorcycle riders wore, black bracelets, her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs were tidy, a belt around her waist like Yugi uses to carry his deck but without the gems on it, just plain black, and her Millennium Necklace was worn around her neck with a black necklace longer that it that stretched below the gold necklace.

"I guess that whatever happened here last night happened everywhere," said Tea to her friends.

"Sure seems that way," said Sonic.

"Yeah, but thanks to these two dragon cards, Yugi and Caitlin whooped that creatures supernatural butt," said Joey.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and I have two monster imprints on my arm," said Shauna.

"Yeah, but its not over. That creature's gonna come back. I'm sure of it. But these dragons can beat it again," stated Joey.

"I still don't know how a duel monster's card did all that," said Tristan as he took the cards from Joey. "They just look like normal cards to me," he said as Joey snatched the two dragon cards back.

"Yeah, with the untrained eye. But any real duelist knows that these cards are special. They have to be handled with care," said Joey as he observed the two dragon cards carefully. Yugi and Caitlin just stared at their friend.

"Isn't that right?" said Joey as he turned to face the two dragon-wielding duelists. Yugi bore a shocked look for a minute, while Caitlin reached for her card.

"Yeah, there is no telling what else these two monsters can do," said Yugi to his friends.

**Mind Link**

**"You're right. These two cards, The Eye of Tameus and The Horn of Seveera contain the spirits of ancient dragons. And even though they protected us, they could be dangerous," said the Pharaoh.**

_"He's right Yugi. These cards sure are powerful, but even though you and I were chosen, who knows if they even want to help us protect the monster domain," said Caitlin to her two friends using her Millennium Necklace to listen in._

**Close Mind Link**

"Don't you guys think we should do something?" asked Tea.

"Like what Tea? I wouldn't even know where to begin to try to figure this out?" asked Joey.

"I agree with Joey Tea. What exactly can we do? We only have these two dragons for leads, and nothing else except for a giant eye in the sky last night," said Chris.

"He's right. What is there that we can do at the moment?" said Amy.

"Well, there could be something, but we just need to put our heads together to figure it out," said Cosmo.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," said Cream.

"Choo Choo," said Cheese. To figure this situation out, they did decide that would be a good idea. They all sat in thought for a moment in Yugi's room.

"Well, we could start with those monster sightings, or that big eye in the sky to try and figure out this problem," suggested Tristan.

"Or even that motorcycle gang, you know the one that steals people's souls," said Tristan. Everyone except three people then said that was either a bad or good idea. Yugi and Caitlin, still holding their new cards, looked back at the Pharaoh, who was still floating around in spirit form, and could only be seen by the two teens now looking at him.

**Mind Link **

**"Yugi, Caitlin, I believe the secret for now lies in your hands," **he stated to the two teens.

**Close Mind Link**

"Hey Yugi, Caitlin, let me see those cards again," said Joey. Yugi and Caitlin only had time to look up for a second when the blonde teen took the cards from their hands.

"Maybe if we can get these dragons to come out again, they can tell us what is going on," said Joey as he wiped the cards with his sleeve. Out of nowhere, Tristan and Knuckles hit him on the head.

"I thought you said the cards had to be handled with care, Mr. Expert," said Tristan.

"Yeah, so much for your wise advice," said Knuckles. Joey was just ribbing his head on the spot where Tristan and Knuckles hit him. For a minute, everyone had shocked looks, but then Yugi, Caitlin, and Tea got their exasperated looks on their faces, as did everyone else.

"That's it, you are down for the count this time," said Joey as he grabbed Tristan by the collar. He just ignored Knuckles, probably on purpose, knowing he could do some real damage to everyone in the room. Both boys just started to hit each other, while the other twelve people just backed against the wall, Caitlin managing to grab her laptop before the boys crushed it.

"Do you smell defeat Tristan?" yelled Joey to his friend.

"All I smell are your socks!" Tristan retaliated. Then Yugi's grandpa just opened the door, staying a safe distance away from the two bickering males.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt kids," said Yugi's grandpa as he saw what was going on.

"Are we being to loud Grandpa?" asked Yugi as he, Caitlin, Tea, and the rest of the teens surrounded the laptop again. Shauna and Sonic released the two boys from their headlocks, as they were trying to stop them from beating the living hell out of each other. Tea and Caitlin simply laughed at the antics the two boys were doing as they panicked at the sight of Mr. Motou.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to give you this. It came for you in the mail," said Mr. Motou.

"Who's it from Grandpa?" asked Yugi as he got up and went to get the package.

"I don't know, my eyesight's not what it used to be," said Mr. Motou as his grandson took the package.

"Let's hope it is some good news, we could use some," said Tristan.

"No puns or insults at the time, either of you," said Shauna as she pointed at Sonic and Knuckles. Tails and the rest of the girls, including Tea and Caitlin laughed at their friend, even though they knew that their friend was a natural at things like that.

"Well," asked Joey.

"Who's it from?" asked Tails.

"OH NO," said Yugi. At that sentence, both Joey and Tristan jumped up in shock. The rest of the teens, just watched, deciding to be patient and wait for a response from their friend.

"What's the matter Yugi?" asked Joey as he and Tristan panicked a bit.

"Let's see," said Tea as both she and Cream sidestepped the boys, ignoring their looks and looked the stamp on the package.

"It says, from the office of Maximillion Pegasus," said both girls at the same time. Then Tea, Tristan, and Joey started blinking rapidly in a weird way, showing they were in shock. Then, they just jumped back. Cream was startled, as was Cheese, at the sudden reaction. However, the other teens who were behind the three males and the two females just waited, and then, they all cocked their eyebrows a bit, wondering what made their friends freak like that.

"AH! PEGASUS!" yelled the three teens that had jumped back. A few minutes later, the package had been opened, and it contained a video, and a card that Yugi had never seen before, not to mention it was like Greek to Joey. But Caitlin had heard stuff about cards that had stuff like this on it. It showed they were like some kind of pass, though Caitlin had never seen the key that Pegasus had imprinted on the card.

"This is just like the duelist kingdom thing all over again guys," said Tristan.

"Dude, get over it. It was a long time ago," said Chris.

"Yeah, it was in the past. What do you have to worry about now? You said duelist kingdom ended a while back," said Tails.

"I say we should just chuck it out the window now," said Tristan.

"Wait, we shouldn't," said Tea.

"Actually, I'm with Tristan on this one. Let's trash it now. Who knows what Pegasus did to rig it? This is exactly how he took Grandpa's soul," said Joey.

**_Flashback_**

The picture of Pegasus on the video pulled his hair back only a little, and his Millennium Eye showered out of the TV. It shrouded the playing field, and only Yugi could move. The other five people behind him were paralyzed.

"Huh? What have you done to them Pegasus? Where have you taken us?" Yugi yelled at the man on the TV.

"We are no longer in the world you know. But I will return you in good time," said the mysterious man.

"What do you want?" Yugi angrily asked the man.

"Hmhmhm, I do posses a millennium item," he said.

"No, it can't be," said Yugi.

"Oh yes it can, and now I will show you the true extent of his power," said Pegasus as his eye started to glow. It shone a bright yellow beam out of the TV, and flew past Yugi, who had to cover his eyes to shield them from the light.

"You see, I found out that when played with the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game," said Pegasus. Then, from the body of Yugi's grandpa, which was still frozen, a transparent version of him appeared above him, and then it was pulled into the TV.

_"Yugi," _said Yugi's grandpa from the screen.

**_End Flashback_**

Joey was startled by the thought. "Eeeeeee, let's just tape over it with some Saturday morning cartoons," said Joey to his friends.

"Wow, I didn't know you still watched those," said Caitlin. The people around her started to snicker for only a minute, until Tea said, "What are you so worried about? It's not like he has the Millennium Eye anymore," she said to her friend.

"Tea is right Joey. You do have nothing to fear if he doesn't have his Millennium Eye," said Cosmo.

"By the way, did we tell you guys about these items last night?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, you did. But not about Yugi's," said Sonic.

"I'll tell you about that one later," said Tristan.

"And don't forget about the last time we saw Pegasus. He was a little less creepy," said Tristan. All the teens were now in the living room.

**Mind Link**

"What should we do?" asked Yugi.

**"We should hear what he has to say. After all, he did invent Duel Monsters,"** said the Pharaoh.

_"He's right, Pegasus might know information that might benefit us later," _said Caitlin.

"But do you guys think he really has something to do with what is going on right now?" asked Yugi.

**"Perhaps. Let's play the tape and find out,"** he said.

_"I agree."_

_"_Alright," said Yugi, after the two other teens had signed off.

**Close Mind Link**

Yugi went over to the table, and picked up the tape.

"Hey wait Yugi," said Joey.

"Just trust me Joey," said Yugi as he walked over to the TV. It was clear that Joey wanted to leap forward and take the tape, and Shauna, Caitlin, and Amy could see this, so they all jumped up and restrained the boy.

"Can't we vote on this or something? Please?" Joey pleaded while still being restrained by the three girls. Yugi inserted the tape, and everyone took a seat on either the couches or the floor. The three girls had finally let go of the blonde, so they took seats on the floor to watch the video. But some people will still uncertain.

"Quick, grab hold of something solid," as he, Tea, and Tristan grabbed hold of the couches. The rest just sat still or stood up.

"Greetings, Yugi-boy," said Pegasus as he appeared on the screen, via videotape.

"It's been so long. You never call, you never write. After all that we have been through, you could have at least sent an email," the man said. Yugi and the Pharaoh, in spirit form, and Caitlin and the rest of the teens except for the ones hiding, watched the video intently. The ones who paid the most attention though were Yugi and the Pharaoh. Eventually, after hearing the man, Joey, Tea, and Tristan finally looked up to watch the video.

"Hey guys, we are still in the room, aren't we?" asked Joey.

"Yep," said Tea.

"Seriously Joey, do you act like this everyday?" asked Amy.

"Listen Amy, while he can't hear us and is still afraid. He had bad experiences with videos when he was younger, so go easy on him," said Caitlin to Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and the other teens other than Yugi, Tristan, and Tea.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Joey. The girls and the other teens snickered.

"Ok guys, back to the video," said Caitlin.

"Now unless you have been living under a rock for the past two days, I'm sure you are aware that Duel Monsters is now running amock in this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy has been taking all the blame for the moment, and for that I am thankful. Of course, I know who is really behind this," he said.

"I told you we should play this tape guys," said Joey. Caitlin and Tea rolled their eyes at the boy, then turned their attention back the video.

"I must stop them! They are ruining the reputation of my game, and that is just not good for business right now." Yugi, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh narrowed their eyes at this statement. "Unfortunately, it was too risky for me too leave you any information on this tape. So that means you will have to come and see me in person."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Joey. Everyone raised their heads at what the CEO of duel monsters said.

"It is the only way to ensure complete safety. And last but not least, I have enclosed a one of a kind card. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOSE IT!" he said to the teens. Yugi, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin's eyes shot open in surprise.

"All right, I won't," said Yugi to the tape.

"That card is the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life! They must not find it! And also, make sure that Caitlin sees this video. She is involved as well. Both of you have a card enclosed! DO NOT LOSE THEM!" Then the tape went blank. Both Yugi and Caitlin looked at each other, until Joey broke the silence.

"There is no way we can trust that guy," said the boy.

"Yugi?" asked Tea.

**Mind Link**

**"Let's go. Pegasus may just be our only hope," **said the Pharaoh.

_"Agreed. He may have been a nutcase in the past, but if he gave both of us a key to go and meet him, then we should trust him,"_ said the girl.

"Hm. Yeah," said Yugi.

**Close Mind Link**

"Alright guys, Caitlin and I are both going," said the young teen.

"Joey stood up, and said, "Are you guys sure?"

"Yes," answered Yugi.

"The I'll be right there by your side. So let's go do this," said Joey.

"You really mean that Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Hey, consider my bags already packed," said Joey.

"Well then, count me in," said Tea.

"Me too. He is flying us there first class right?" said Tristan.

"Thanks guys," said Yugi and Caitlin.

"Hey Yugi," said Sonic.

"Yeah? What is it Sonic?" asked Yugi.

"You wouldn't min having a few extra people along for the ride, would you?" asked the hedgehog.

"Wait, you guys want to come too?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it sounds really exciting. We love adventure, and besides, we want to help. Also, the Blue Typhoon needs time to repair itself and rest, so we don't really have anything to keep us busy," said Sonic.

"Well, it seems like you got nine extras coming along," said Tails.

"But do you guys have a ride?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, we have our ships. And if we can use Shauna's cloaking power, we can camouflage our planes. That way, we can still come, yet not be seen," said Tails.

"Well then? What do you say?" asked Shauna.

"Alright, that would be awesome to have you all along," said Tristan.

"Thanks everyone. This means a lot," said Yugi.

"Hey, what are friends for? They are there to help you out," said Joey. Unaware of what was happening, they were oblivious to a black bug on the glass door leading to the porch.

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it," said Yugi.

"Alright you guys. What are we standing around here for? Let's go see Pegasus," said Tea. The bug on the window was a communicator. It led to two onlookers outside as they listened in.

"Did you hear that Rex?" asked Weevil.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why Pegasus needs those losers. And what bugs me is who those unfamiliar voices were?" asked Rex.

"He should have given that tape to me anyway," said Rex.

"Well, even though we weren't invited to the party, that doesn't mean we can't show up," said Weevil.

"We will be able to see where all the cards are made," said Weevil.

"All the cards?" asked Rex. Rex just started having a vision.

"Yes, all the rare cards under the rainbow, and they are all yours," said Pegasus. He then saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Caitlin running around all happy finding all the rare cards they could get their hands on.

"Who said I am not a nice guy?" said Pegasus. Tea, Tristan, and Joey were laughing, and Yugi said, "This is a dream come true. Pegasus, you're the best." Then his vision ended.

"Argh, I'm gonna be sick," said Rex.

"Alright, let's go. All those rare cards should belong to me," said Rex.

"And me. Before long, our decks will be unstoppable," said Weevil.

"That's right. All we have to do is get to Pegasus before Yugi and the gang. Now, how do we do that?" asked Rex as Weevil thought to himself.

"Hehe, I thought you would never ask," said Weevil as he laughed more.

**Inside the Shop**

"Well, the plan is set then," said tea.

"Ok, then Sonic and the gang will go get their planes ready, and the rest of us will head back to our places and get packed," said Caitlin. After they all finished talking, they headed of in their separate directions. To make the trip faster, using her cloaking power, Shauna summoned her Gandora, everyone from Sonic's group hopped on, and she helped everyone camouflage into the sky. They then went back to the Blue Typhoon. Caitlin, Tea, Tristan, and Joey then left for their houses. Yugi watched them all leave.

**Mind Link**

"Pharaoh, are you sure about all of this?" asked Yugi.

**"Yes. Pegasus seems to hold the key to solving this problem, and now that we have a lead, we have more clues," **said the Pharaoh.

"Yeah. I hope we will win this battle. And we have to protect our friends, even if it means getting hurt. But I don't think Caitlin will let us protect her," said Yugi.

**"Why is that?"** asked the Pharaoh.

"Well, after all, she is the descendant of your sister from your past life. And she was older than you, so I guess she won't let you get hurt. Older sisters are naturally protective," said Yugi.

**"Yes, I suppose you are right. But it does feel nice to have my sister along,"** said the Pharaoh.

"You still call her that?" asked Yugi.

**"It makes it easier Yugi. I still call her Caitlin, but sometimes I call her sister, and she calls me brother. Its no big deal,"** said the Pharaoh.

"I know, I am just kidding with you. I suppose we should go pack now," said Yugi.

**"Yes, we have a long journey ahead."**

"Yeah, we do. I'll talk to you again after I finish packing."

**"All right."**

**Close Mind Link**


	12. Trip for Secret Findings

I forgot to tell you something else about Caitlin. When I said she had Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, I wasn't kidding. But only a select few monsters from that series and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. But everyone else thinks that they are normal cards. And also, Caitlin will get hurt later in the story. I won't tell you how, but let's just say it has something to do with the scar that Sheena, her ancestor and Atem's older sister had. On with the story. P.S. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 12**

Somewhere near the bottom of the ocean, a light glowed. It sure would seem familiar to anyone who saw it last night. It glowed as bright as an emerald.

**Back At The Castle**

_"The time is drawing near Great Leviathan. Soon you will be reborn, thanks to the strength of the Three Egyptian Gods. And once I replenish you with enough souls, you will inherit the strength to swallow the Earth. No one will stop us, no one." _After the blue-haired man had finished talking, he had a vision.

_Flashback_

"NOW WE SUMMON TAMEUS AND SEVEERA!" yelled Yugi and Caitlin as they held up their cards to face the tornado. Then, their dragons, using the strength of the tornado, made their fierce appearance. Then to combat the eye, an emerald green dragon and a golden yellow dragon roared, and shot fire balls at the eye.

_End Flashback_

"_Apparently, now both the Pharaoh and his relative hold the power of the dragons. But that is just a minor setback. It can be handled with later. Raphael!" _yelled the man. Then, in walked the blonde haired male from earlier.

"Yes Master Dartz. I know what to do," said Raphael as he bowed before his master, now known as Dartz. "I will find the Pharaoh, and this time I will drain his power to feed the great beast," said Raphael.

"_Why don't you try listening? It really is a wonderful skill once you learn it. And when you master it, you will realize we need more than just the Pharaoh's soul," _said Dartz angrily as he turned around.

"Then we will take care of the rest. I'll take Kaiba," said the red-haired male as both he and Valon walked in the room.

"I got me eye on someone else too. That feisty little blonde Joey Wheeler should me. He should be fun to take apart," said Valon.

"I know why you are after Wheeler," said the red-haired male.

"Mind you own business Alister. And why the sudden interest in Kaiba?" Valon asked his male friend.

"I have my reasons, so back off Valon," said Alister.

"Knock it off you two. We're in the presence of Master Dartz," said Raphael as he consulted the two males. Valon simply turned around, followed by Alister.

_"The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to see the one we have been watching. Just make certain that you reach him before they do,_" Dartz said to his three companions.

"Pegasus?" asked Raphael.

"And to think that I called you a bad listener. Now go see Pegasus," ordered Dartz. Alister, Valon, and Raphael bowed to their master," showing they were ready to follow his orders.

**At Industrial Illusions CEO Building**

"I can't believe the monsters I made famous are now terrorizing the entire world," said Pegasus with his face in his hands, thinking everything over at once. "Ugh, talk about bad publicity," he said.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" asked a mysterious voice from behind. Pegasus turned around in his seat to see who was speaking, and was shocked by who he saw.

"You really gotta get some friends honey," said the voice. A smirk was later heard, as the person did it on purpose. Pegasus would have seen the women, but she was covered up by the blinds, so she was shielded from his eyes.

"But how did you get past my security?" asked Pegasus.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

**At Tea's House**

"Let's see, I have two pairs of spare shoes, four t-shirts, and two pairs of shorts," said the girl as she packed her suitcase. "I really need to go shopping one of these days," she said. _I have a bad feeling though about going. I just feel like I know that something bad is going to happen to the Pharaoh. I hope Caitlin will be able to see the future with her necklace. I know she usually has no trouble, but I hope she can see it…_ thought the girl.

**At Tristan's House**

"NOTHING FITS! AGH, COME ON!" yelled Tristan. "Agh, alright, I'll leave my yo-yo at home," said the teen.

**At Joey's House**

"We fly out tomorrow Serenity. Somewhere in California. Yeah, I made sure to pack plenty of sunscreen," said Joey to his sister.

**At Caitlin's House**

"Well, now that I have everything packed, I guess I can just wait for Yugi or Amy to call me," said Caitlin. Amy had given Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Caitlin each a com-link so that they could all stay in touch with each other. They had their own colors though. Yugi had navy-blue, Tea had pink, Tristan had green, Joey had orange, and Caitlin had black.

"What do you think Carpy? Do you think I'm making the right decision by doing this?" Caitlin asked her Golden Retriever. Carpy barked in response to her best friend. Sora and Sky did also.

"Yeah, I know, but still, I am a little freaked by this," said Caitlin. Carpy barked again, even though she knew her friend couldn't understand her. But Caitlin still seemed to enjoy it when Carpy talked to her. Sora, Sky, and Carpy had been with Caitlin for as long as she could remember.

"Yeah. I really am looking forward to going back home, but still, I have to protect Yugi and the Pharaoh." Carpy cocked her head in response. Sky and Sora just waited for their friend to continue.

"Ok, I'll tell you more. What I mean is that the Pharaoh is my ancestor. My ancestor was his big sister, and that makes me his niece. But I call him brother, and he calls me sister. I really enjoy meeting him, because how cool is it to meet someone from your past?" asked the girl. Carpy barked again, then she walked over to the couch where her master was sitting. She licked Caitlin's hand, letting her know she loved her. Sora and Sky jumped up on the couch where Caitlin was, and laid down next to her.

"I love you too. I sure will miss you while I'm gone. I want you to be safe, and you know how to feed yourself right The both of you also?" Caitlin had taught Carpy, Sky, and Sora that when she and her mom took the three of them to a school where they could get trained so they could do really neat tricks for fun and all that stuff. Carpy barked again, then licked Caitlin's hand, and layed down by her lap.

"Don't worry, I'll come back safe. And I will make sure not to have any injuries," said Caitlin to her dog. Carpy barked happily. Then Caitlin's com-link buzzed.

"Caitlin, are you there?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up Sonic?" asked the black-haired girl.

"Everyone is ready over here at the Blue Typhoon. Where should we meet up with you guys?" asked Sonic.

"Joey called me a little while ago. We are all meeting up tomorrow at the Domino airport. Are you guys staying at your ship for the night?"

"No, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan said we could return to the houses for the night. Amy and Shauna are on their way over. Is that okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, of course that is okay. We will see you guys tomorrow. Night," said Caitlin.

"Goodnight Caitlin. Sleep well," said Sonic. Then Caitlin heard more goodnights in the background, and then Sonic signed off.

"Well you guys, no turning back now," said the girl. Then to warm the girls up, Caitlin fed Carpy, Sky, and Sora their dinner, made some hot chocolate, and waited for the two girls to return to her house.

**At Yugi's Place**

"Well, that oughta do it. All packed," said Yugi as he packed the rest of his items, including his duel disk and deck into his bag. He then took a look back again at the card on his desk.

"Ah, the card that Pegasus gave me. That is for sure one thing I don't wanna forget," said Yugi as he picked up the card to look at it better.

"He said this card is one of a kind," said Yugi as the Pharaoh appeared behind in spirit form.

"And it sounded like someone wants to get their hands on it. Have you ever seen this card before?" Yugi asked his counterpart. However, the Pharaoh did not respond. He appeared to be very deep in thought.

"Hello? Something on your mind?" asked Yugi as he walked over to the Pharaoh's side to face him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" asked the Pharaoh as he raised his head.

"Alright, spill it. What's wrong?" Yugi demanded.

**"I'm perfectly fine,"** said the Pharaoh.

"Come on, I know you better than that. You know something, and don't want to talk about it," said Yugi.

**"You're right. I forgot I can't hide anything from you Yugi,"** said the Pharaoh as he turned his head slightly to the side and closed his eyes.

"Then tell me what's up," said Yugi.

**"It's just that we understand so little about these new enemies, yet they already know about us,"** said the Pharaoh. **_If only I knew more about my own past, I could be more helpful in answering these questions…_** thought the Pharaoh.

"I heard that," said Yugi.

**"Hmm, right,"** said the Pharaoh.

"Remember, I know your thoughts. Our spirits are bonded together. In fact, that might be why you are so worried about all of this. Because I am too," said Yugi.

"This seems like our toughest fight yet. And the future of the entire world is resting on our hands. What if we mess up?" asked Yugi worriedly.

**"We won't,"** said the Pharaoh.

"You're right. I guess I sound silly. Let's get some rest. We have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow," said Yugi. The Pharaoh remained out in spirit form for a little while.

"We have an exciting journey to look forward to," said Yugi as the Pharaoh just stared at the moon. Later, Sonic arrived at Yugi's house, and Yugi's grandpa let him in because Yugi was already asleep. Everyone else had gone to the respective houses, and now everyone was asleep, getting their rest. Everyone had trouble falling asleep, but even though the non- Japan dwellers found peace in their dreams.

**The Next Day**

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Caitlin met up at the airport. Sonic, Shauna, and the rest of the gang were near the outside fields, staying in touch with Caitlin and Yugi through the com-links.

_"The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading only. Please do not park in the white zone," _said a lady over the airport intercom. Yugi and the gang were saying goodbye to Yugi's grandpa.

"We'll be back soon Grandpa," said Yugi.

"Now make sure to keep you seats upright during take-off, and don't fill up on peanuts," said Yugi's grandpa.

"Got it. We won't don't worry," said Yugi. "Bye Grandpa," he said as he started walking toward the loading deck. He, Joey, and Caitlin were wearing their duel disks on their wrists.

"Bye," said Tristan.

"Be back soon," said Caitlin.

"We'll see you soon," said Tea.

"Thanks for the ride," said Joey. All five teens started heading for their plane, luggage in hand.

"You kids be careful now," shouted Surgoroku after them. Behind him, Rex and Weevil shared a smirk, and raced off in another direction.

Meanwhile, the five teens were lead towards a huge plane.

"Hey, there it is," shouted Tea. She and the other four were waiting for the boarding, so they looked at their plane through the window.

"Whoa, a private jet," exclaimed Tristan.

"Its alright. I plan to have a whole fleet of those things one day," said Joey.

"Air Joey has a nice ring, doesn't it?" said the teen to himself. Caitlin and Tristan rolled their eyes at the teen.

"So why do you think Pegasus wanted to fly you and Caitlin out to California to meet him?" asked Tea.

"Well, I'm not sure, but he may need people to help him duel against whoever is causing this," said Yugi.

"And also, he may want some expertise on how to pick up on his talents good again," said Caitlin. She, Tea, and Yugi laughed.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," said Joey. Then, three men in black came up from behind Yugi and the gang.

"Are any of you kids Yugi and Caitlin?" asked the lead man.

"Actually, that would be me sir," said Yugi.

"And I'm Caitlin sir," said the black-haired female. Joey gaped his mouth.

"If you and your friends are ready, we can get this show on the road," said the lead male. Yugi started to move forward to grab his bags.

"You two make yourselves useful and carry their luggage to the plane," said the lead male as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir," said both males as they moved towards the bags. Yugi and the gang then started moving towards the plane. The, before they left the terminal, Caitlin's com-link buzzed. The five teens surrounded it while the males loaded the luggage.

"Hey Shauna. What's up?" asked Caitlin.

"Are you guys almost ready to hit the road," asked the silver-haired hedgehog.

"Yeah, we are about to board the plane. I'll keep you on the intercom and let you know when we take off. Keep and eye out for a huge white plane taking off," said Caitlin.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little while," said Yugi.

"Bye you guys," said Sonic and the gang. They logged off of the intercom. Caitlin and the gang then started to board the plane.

"Whoa, look at this place," said Tea as she and the two males gaped their mouths. Yugi just stared with a normal face, as did Caitlin.

"I feel like a total rock star," said Tea.

"I bet they served fancy food too," said Tristan.

"Aw yeah, I'm talking extra legroom people," said Joey as he plopped down in a seat.

"Why don't you have a seat Yugi?" Joey asked his friend.

"Um, sure," said Yugi to his friend. Finally, a guard was loading the last bag, a big heavy brown one.

"Hey, gimme a hand with this one, would ya," shouted the man to his friend. The man went down and tried to lift it, and put it on the other man's back.

"Here," said the man. The man threw the bag down by the rest of the luggage.

"Hey, watch it," said two voices. The man who brought the luggage in looked back, but his friend called to him that they had to leave, so he left.

"This is Pegasus One requesting permission for take-off," said the man over the radio. Caitlin turned on her com-link.

"Hey Knuckles, you there?" asked the girl.

"We're here. What's up?" asked Knuckles.

"We are about to take off," Caitlin informed the echidna.

"Ok, thanks for the info. We'll get ready for take-off," said Knuckles.

"Welcome, no problem. See you in a little while," said Caitlin.

"See ya," said Caitlin as she logged off.

"Permission granted. You are clear for take-off," said another man over the radio. The plane started moving at a fast rate, and the five teens sat down in their seats and put on their seat belts.

"Alright, let's see how fast this baby can go," said Joey. He, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Caitlin were sitting in rows of three, the two duelists on the one side, and Tea and Tristan on the other. The four teens smiled at Joey's antics. The plane then set off, and behind them, Sonic and the gang followed in their four planes. Shauna let the guard drop for a minute so that Yugi and the gang could see they were following, and then they put up the invise-a-shields again. Meanwhile, in the luggage department, the brown bag was bouncing. Inside, two boys were uncomfortable.

"Everything is according to plan," said Weevil.

"You forgot one thing bug-boy," said Rex.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Rex.

"Then hold it in. I told you to go before we left the airport, Dino-Brain," said Weevil. The flight was going smoothly for the time being.

"Your lunch is served," said a nice waitress to the five teens.

"I'll take two, no three," said Joey. Caitlin merely laughed.

"This is so unreal! It's freezing in here. I can't believe that I let this guy talk me into stuffing myself into a smelly gym bag," said Rex.

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others were asleep on their chairs.

"The last thing I needed were ice particles forming in my underwear. Sorry, but no amount of rare cards is worth all of this," said Rex. He and Weevil were freezing their buts off, thanks to the temperature of the room. Sonic and the others were flying in their planes, each having smooth flights. Eventually, the sun started rising, signaling the start of morning. The five teens looked out the window, amazed at the sights below them. The ones who were flying the planes managed to get quick glimpses, while the ones who were not stared out the window.

"Well, this is it guys," said Yugi. They got off the plane, and went outside the airport.

"Pegasus, here we come," said Joey.

"I guess the easy part is over Yugi," said Tea to her friend.

"Mhhm," said Yugi.

"Yeah, but we are nowhere near done," said Caitlin.

"Please step inside. We have no moments to spare," said the man. He was standing in front of a car, with another man loading the luggage.

"Alright, the glitz and glamour continues," said Joey. Tea walked near the trunk of the car.

"Hey, I never saw that bag before," she said as the man loading the car looked up. "Did any of you guys bring this one?" asked Tea looking at the other four teens.

"No, its not mine," said Tristan.

"Mine's the white one," said Yugi.

"Never saw it before," said Joey.

"I brought the black one," said Caitlin.

"We probably just took someone else's by mistake," said Joey.

"Is that right? Ok, I'll just toss it in the lost and found," said the helper.

"Aw no, we were so close Weevil," said Rex.

"I don't feel so good," said Weevil. Outside, a man shut the door to the car after the five teens had gotten in.

"It won't be long now," said Yugi. At that moment, his com-link went off. Yugi answered the call, and found out it was Tails.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Tails.

"Hey Tails. What's up?" asked Yugi.

"Everything is fine. We are on our way to Pegasus' place," said Yugi.

"Ok, thanks. We needed to know where you guys were headed," said Sonic.

"Yep, we just got out," said Joey.

"Still living luxury?" asked Knuckles.

"How did you know?" asked Tristan.

"Caitlin told us," said Chris.

"Do you guys still have the map I gave you to Pegasus's castle?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah. We imprinted the coordinates, so they are already set on the autopilot," said Tails.

"Yeah, and we can see you guys from up here too," said Shauna.

"Yeah, we can see the planes from here," said Tea.

"Yeah, we did that so you guys could see us so you know we are following you guys," said Amy.

"Alright, see you at the sanctuary," said Yugi.

"Bye. See you in a little while," said Chris.

**At KaibaCorp**

"I said hold all my calls. Tell all those reporters out there that KaibaCorp is not responsible for any of these monsters sightings. End of story, and don't come back until you do," said Kaiba to his servant.

"Yes sir," said the man, bowing to Kaiba and leaving the room.

"I think someone is trying to make a fool out of me. I have worked to hard to promote the reputation of this company. This has to stop," said Kaiba angrily to himself.

"Roland, I need an update on our investigation. Do we have any leads whatsoever?" asked Kaiba.

"Nothing yet sir," said Roland over the phone.

"I want answers, and I want them now," said Kaiba, who was rapidly losing his patience.

"Yes sir," said Roland. Kaiba then logged off and turned toward his window.

_The timing of this crisis couldn't be worse. I was about to release my new project…_ thought Kaiba to himself.

"Seto, check out our database," said Mokuba as he ran into the office. "There is someone out there that is buying up every share of our company," said Mokuba. Seto just then bore a shocked look, trying to figure out if his brother could be lying.

"Impossible!" said Seto.

"It's true. I saw it myself," said Mokuba to his brother as Seto typed on the computer to access the charts.

"Ah, Mokuba, you are right!" said Seto. He was astounded that one person could do this.

"Told ya," said Mokuba.

"If these graphs are correct, then half of KaibaCorp was just bought by one person, and they are still buying. How can that be?" asked a confused Kaiba.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Mokuba as he moved towards his brother's desk.

"We have to stop them," Seto simply said. "If they buy anymore of KaibaCorp, they could eventually take over the company. And there is no way I'm gonna let that happen," said Kaiba.

"Wait, there is only one person I know who is capable of something like this," said Kaiba. Just at that moment, the phone rang.

"Yes?" answered Kaiba.

"Kaiba-boy, I missed you," answered Pegasus. Both Mokuba and Kaiba looked over at the video phone.

"It was you," Kaiba said in a venomous way.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged. It looks like we are now partners. This is going to be so much fun," said Pegasus.

"This company is mine," said Kaiba.

"You are always so uptight Kaiba-boy. Why don't you treat yourself to a nice vacation?" asked Pegasus.

"I've heard enough! I will never a snake like you wrap yourself around my company! Is that clear?!" said Kaiba.

"Relax. I don't want your company. I just needed the upper hand so I could get you to do something for me. Plus I was bored, and this was so fun. Since both of our reputations are at stake, I thought we could boost our public image by dueling each other," said Pegasus.

"You must be out of your mind, Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"Should I take that as a no?" asked the creator. "Because I would reconsider if I were you. And if not, I'll buy the rest of KaibaCorp and take it apart, piece by painful piece. So what's it gonna be?" asked the man. Kaiba pondered what he should do.

"So do we have our rematch? Or should I proceed with plan B?" asked Pegasus.

"Hold on," said the teen.

"I need an answer Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus.

"Seto, what are you going to do?" asked Mokuba.

"You have yourself a rematch Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"I thought you would see things my way. I'll set up a duel arena for us in duelist kingdom for old times sake. Don't forget to bring your Blue-Eyes White Dragons," said Pegasus as he hung up. Seto then just hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mokuba.

"Argh," he just said. A little while later, both Seto and Mokuba were on their way down into the jet hanger.

_You were supposed to start building KaibaLand Theme Parks all over the world. Seto promised he wouldn't duel until we were done. He even locked all his cards away, so he wouldn't be tempted…_ thought Mokuba.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" asked Mokuba as he and his brother headed for the plane.

"I have no choice Mokuba," said Kaiba as he approached the gate and slid a card through the pad. He then pressed some buttons, and entered the hanger.

"Access granted," said the voice over the intercom.

"Maybe Pegasus was just bluffing you know," said Mokuba.

"I can't take that chance Mokuba," said Kaiba. _I knew someday I would unlock my deck and duel again. I just never thought it would be this soon…_ thought Kaiba. He opened a drawer, and removed the case that held his deck and duel disk. He unstrapped it, too it out, and put it onto his arm.

"Let's go Mokuba," said Kaiba. Both boys went to the top of the KaibaCorp building, and approached Kaiba's plane, the Blue-Eyes White Jet. Mokuba held back for a moment, and sighed. Kaiba turned around to see him.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" asked Kaiba.

"Its just, I thought we were gonna get to build Kaiba Land," said the raven-haired boy.

"We will Mokuba, just as soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson," said Kaiba.

"Ah, yeah!" said an excited Mokuba.

**Flying Over The City**

"Shauna, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Cream.

"To be honest Cream, I don't really know," said Shauna. "I think that we will get into a huge fight like we usually do with Eggman, but we probably will win. I mean, we have Yugi, Caitlin, and the rest, plus, we have these monsters with us now," said Shauna.

"No Shauna, you have a powerful monster. Two, in fact. Those monsters can beat all of ours, even Sonic's monster. What can we do to help?" asked Cream.

"Cream you guys have powerful monsters also. I know that. Believe me. And even though everyone says that Yugi, Knuckles, Caitlin, Joey and I can do this on our own, the truth is, we can't," said Shauna as she focused on flying the silver plane next to Cream's. It looked identical to the Hyper Tornado, but had two sets of wings like the X-Tornado, was painted silver and white, and could camouflage without Shauna's help. She programmed it to do that.

"Are you sure?" asked the skeptical rabbit.

"I'm sure Cream. Don't worry," said the girl.

"Ok guys, Tea just called and said they are going to arrive at the sanctuary soon," said Knuckles.

"Ok, thanks," said Shauna.

"Stay in formation," said Tails.

"No problem. Sorry," said Cream.

"Its okay," said Tails. The five planes got back in their formation, and followed the car. _I sure hope Cream is right though. I hope that the six of us can do this on our won. I really don't want anyone else to get hurt…_ thought the silver hedgehog as they followed after Yugi.


	13. Meterex Form a Pact

Hello. I want to say also that the injury Caitlin will get will be somewhere on her face. Send me messages and the one who gets the answer right will get to give me some ideas for the romance scene between Yami and Tea.

**Chapter 13**

"This place looks nothing like back home," said Joey to the other four teens in the car.

"That's because this is San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge," said Tristan.

"And it's my hometown. This is where I was born, even though I moved at least four times in my life," said Caitlin.

"Your dad had to move for business?" asked Tea.

"Yeah. Plenty of that," said Caitlin.

"And it's the home of all the seafood you can eat," said Tristan.

"This isn't a vacation. We're here to see Pegasus," said Tea to remind her friends.

"Yeah, focus Tristan. Behave like the normal human you aren't," said Caitlin.

"Hey, UNCALLED FOR!" shouted the male. Both girls and Joey started cracking up at Caitlin's comment, and even Tristan cracked a smile after a while. Meanwhile, Yugi was awfully quiet. He was just looking out the window, and the Pharaoh appeared beside him in spirit form.

**Mind Link**

**"She's right. And based on the video that Pegasus sent us, he might already be in trouble," **said the Pharaoh.

_Flashback_

"THIS KEY IS VERY IMPORTANT! GUARD IT WITH YOUR LIFE!" yelled Pegasus.

_End Flashback_

**"Let's just hope that we get to him before that motorcycle gang does,"** said the Pharaoh as Yugi nodded to him.

**End Mind Link**

The car continued down the road at a leisurely pace, the five planes still flying over it. However, Shauna was now on the outside of her plane providing the camouflage powers for the all 5. Cosmo was now flying Shauna' plane, Amy in hers, Cream and Cheese in the next, Sonic and Chris with the Hyper Tornado, and Tails and Knuckles in the X-Tornado. They all headed for the Golden Gate Bridge.

**Flying Somewhere Over The Ocean**

Kaiba and Mokuba were flying safely in the Blue-Eyes White Jet.

"Seto, we approaching Duelist Kingdom," said Mokuba to his older brother.

"I'll try to make this quick. The less time we spend here the better," said Kaiba.

"Me too," said Mokuba. "This place brings back nothing but bad memories."

"Initiate the landing sequence," said Seto.

"You got it. We are beginning our descent into Duelist Kingdom," said Mokuba as he hit a few buttons. The jet's feet moved beneath it, and the power engines began to lower the plane toward the castle. They landed on the grounds, and the dragon jet lowered its head.

"I expect his majesty is already somewhere in that castle," said Seto as he hopped out of the plane.

"Its about time I gave him a royal beating," said Seto. He took his case out of the plane, and Mokuba carried it for him. The doors opened for both of the boys to reveal an empty hallway.

"It looks pretty empty in there. I guess Pegasus' staff is on vacation or something," said Mokuba.

"That means less people on my nerves. Now let's find this lunatic so we can leave," said Kaiba as they marched down the hallway.

**Back at the Airport**

"Airport staff is not responsible for any lost or damaged luggage," said a lady over the intercom. Inside the airport, a man was lugging a big brown bag on a cart to the lost and found. He put the bag in a truck, closed the door, and the truck left the airport. The truck then started to drive through the city.

"This has to bee your dumbest idea ever Weevil," said Rex.

"Who's Weevil?" asked the boy. Both boys were dizzy, confused, and nocuous, so they had no recollection of what had just happened in the last few hours.

**In the Car**

"Man, you gotta love these steep hills," said Tristan enthusiastically as they drove down yet another steep hill in San Francisco.

"Hey check it out guys. That's the Golden Gate Bridge," said Joey as he and the four teens looked out the window.

"The one and only," said Tristan.

"Been a long rime since I've seen it," said Caitlin.

"It doesn't look too gold to me. You taking all this in Yuge?" Joey asked his friend. Yugi simply looked up in response, completely dumbfounded at what his friends had been saying for at least the past half hour.

"Huh?" What'd you say?" asked Yugi.

"Hello, earth to Yugi," said Tea.

"Tea, come on, leave the poor guy alone. He can't help it," said Caitlin.

"Yeah. Sorry guys. I just can't stop thinking about everything we've found out this week," said the tri-colored teen.

"Ah, yeah," said Tea.

"I mean, its not every day that a gateway opens up between our world and a world where monsters live," said Yugi. "And on top of that, some kind of super-monster is trying to destroy both our worlds," said the boy as he took out his dragon card, Tameus.

"The only protection we have against it are these cards," said Yugi as Caitlin gave him her card to look at.

"But still that doesn't seem to be enough," said the boy.

"Yeah, I agree. Remember what the Dark Magician Girl said? That creature will be back," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, there's no doubt," said Yugi. Joey had leaned over by the two identical teens to look at their cards.

"I just don't know where it is. We have to put a stop to this thing before it strikes again," said the boy as he looked up at the bridge. He gave Caitlin her card back, and everyone either continued chatting, or being in their own thoughts. The only time they ever heard a loud noise was when one of the guys in the planes called them to make sure they were still going in the right direction. Other than that, everyone was fine, but nothing stopped Yugi and occasionally Caitlin from drifting to their thoughts. They continued to drive through the city, even riding across the Golden Gate.

**At Duelist Kingdom**

"Maybe Pegasus just chickened out," said the black-haired boy. The kept walking down the hallway, and almost fell about 200 feet when they came to the end.

"That was so uncool! We could have fallen down at least a couple hundred feet," said Mokuba, who was behind his brother.

"I've had just about enough of this!" yelled Kaiba as Mokuba gripped his arm for comfort.

"Show yourself Pegasus, unless you've come to your senses and decided to go home," said Kaiba.

_"Ahahaha. Your lack of patience never ceases to amaze me," _said a voice. Kaiba looked down the hallway, and noticed a man coming down the hallway. He had silver hair, a red tux, and a green tie around his neck. He was laughing maniacally.

"Haha," said Pegasus.

"You're unusually joyful," said the CEO.

"Now come on, Kaiba-boy. How can you be so rude? After all, we've been through so much," said the silver-haired man.

"Seto," said Mokuba quietly.

"I didn't come here to walk down memory lane. I came here to duel you so you will get out of my life," said Kaiba.

"Now come on, that's not nice. What did I ever do to deserve such rude treatment?" asked Pegasus.

"It's a long list, and I'm short on time. Most recently, you started buying up pieces of my company to try and take it apart. And I'm sure you're the one ruining my reputation my causing all these monster mishaps, aren't you?" asked Kaiba.

"ADMIT IT! YOU CAUSED THIS DUEL MONSTERS MALFUNCTION JUST TO GET SOME ATTENTION!" yelled Kaiba.

"Hmm, honestly, do you believe that? Or are you too afraid to admit what you truly think? That maybe these duel monsters are real?" asked the man.

"HA, you should know by now that I don't believe in you hocus-pocus magic tricks, and I certainly don't believe in real monsters," said Kaiba.

"Are you still trying to get away with that 'I don't believe in real magic' stuff? Don't you think its time to give up on that already? Especially after that time that you and I had here not so long ago in this very castle," said the man.

"Argh," said the CEO.

_Flashback_

"His soul is mine," said Pegasus as he held up a card with Mokuba's picture on it. "But don't worry, he won't be alone for long," said the man. Seto could hear a scream come from the card.

"MOKUBA!" yelled the company owner.

"Beat me in a duel, and I'll release him as promised. But fail, and your soul will join his," said Pegasus.

_End Flashback_

"And of course, like always, I stay true to my promise, but then you already knew that," said the man.

_Flashback_

"Not only did you lose the duel, but you lost the only chance you had rescuing your baby brother," said Pegasus. "You let him down. But don't worry, I'll spare you the agony of being alone in this world without him," said Pegasus as held up a black card.

"Meet the final fate of your soul, Kaiba," as his Millennium Eye started to glow. Kaiba was overwhelmed at the power and light strength.

"AHH!" yelled Kaiba.

_End Flashback_

"I've heard enough!" yelled Kaiba.

"What's wrong? It has suddenly become wrong to remember what good times we had with old friends Kaiba-boy?" asked the man.

"Listen, if you are trying to mess with my head, by bringing up whatever happened in the past, it won't work. That's old news! This time its' you who's gonna suffer!" yelled Kaiba, who was clearly pissed off at the man in front of him.

"Now let's get this duel on the road," said Pegasus. "Its time for the rematch of the century." All of a sudden, a duel arena started lowering itself from above them.

"I think you'll find that this arena looks awfully familiar," said Pegasus as the arena attached itself to the sides of the platforms.

"Well, well, well, here we are again in the exact same spot where I devastated you last time," said Pegasus as he walked toward the arena to take his place.

"So ready for a repeat performance? Who knew I would get to destroy you twice in one lifetime?" asked Pegasus to the brown-haired CEO.

"Let's get this duel over with! The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I can get on with my life and I can leave you out of it," said Kaiba as he activated his duel disk.

"Yeah, my brother's gonna tear you apart Pegasus," said Mokuba to the man that was facing his brother.

"Mokuba, I see that you are your brother's one and only fan," said Pegasus.

Kaiba turned around to face his brother. "Mokuba, I want you to stay back," ordered Kaiba.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked the boy.

"Look, we both know what this man is capable of, and I want you at a safe distance," Kaiba barked as he marched forward to the duel arena.

"FINE! I'll stay," Mokuba said quietly.

"The ultimate rematch is about to start. We are making history here Kaiba-noy," said Pegasus to Kaiba. Pehasus pulled out his deck and set it on the playing deck modulator.

"The only thing that is going to be history here is you," replied Kaiba coldly as he stepped up to the duel arena player holder. Kaiba walked over to the modulator, and pulled out a cord, and attached it to his duel disk. Meanwhile, Mokuba had found his way onto a balcony.

"I guess I'll be safe up here if Pegasus tries to pull anything. I just hope my brother is alright," he said to himself as he watched Seto place his deck into his duel disk.

"Seto, its time to beat this guy at his own game," Mokuba told his brother. Seto looked up at the balcony, and smiled at his little brother.

"Let's start. You've already wasted enough of my time Pegasus," said Kaiba to his opponent.

"What is with the attitude? We are about to play a friendly game here, so do us all a favor and lighten up," said Pegasus to Kaiba.

"I will, just as soon as I tear you apart," replied Kaiba coldly as he attached his duel disk and put in his deck.

"Here we go," said Mokuba.

"LET'S DUEL!" shouted both men at once.

"Now, since we are playing on my field today, I get to go first. Batter up," said Pegasus as he drew a card from his deck. "First I'll summon my Toon Alligator in defense mode," said Pegasus as a small green alligator with big eyes appeared on the field.

_I know this strategy…_ thought Kaiba.

"Then I'll end my turn by placing one card face down," said Pegasus as he laid down a card to accompany his Aliigator. "Step up to the plate Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus.

"I know what you're up too," said Kaiba as he drew a card from his deck.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Pegasus.

"You're using the same monsters you used in our first duel to mess with my head," said Kaiba.

"NO, who, me? Honestly, you are thinking about this way to much," said Pegasus.

"Is that so? Well, here some a little something for you to think about," said Kaiba as he placed his Spear Dragon on his duel disk in attack mode.

"Spear Dragon, attack his Alligator with Cyclone Blast!" commanded Kaiba as he watched his dragon attack. The attack was successful.

"Your pathetic little toon is gone, but since it was in defense mode, your life points are safe right? Wrong! Because thanks to my dragon's special ability, you lose three hundred of them," said Kaiba.

_Kaiba: 4000_

_Pegasus: 3700_

"Then Spear Dragon automatically switches to defense mode. Next, I'll place two cards face down. That's all for now," Kaiba finished in a cold tone.

"Way to go Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

**Somewhere in an Alley**

A familiar mail truck was driving through the alleyways, and it was bouncing thanks to all the holes. Rex and Weevil sure were taking a beating.

"I can't feel my legs," complained Rex.

"Those are my legs," said Weevil. All of a sudden, the back part of the mail truck flew open, and the bag containing both Rex and Weevil flew out onto the street. They bounced out of the bag when it hit the ground.

"You little punks shouldn't be here," said a voice from behind.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble," said Weevil facing the voice. He saw a woman, and two men, both dressed in gangster outfits. More like hippie, if you ask me was what was going through both Weevil's and Rex's minds.

"Well, you little twerps should have thought of that before you bounced on our alleyway," said one of the men.

"Any ideas?" Weevil asked Rex.

"Here's one; HELP!" the dino duelist shouted.

**Back at Duelist Kingdom**

Pegasus drew a card from his deck. "Haha, excellent. This card should turn the tables. It's a magical little number I like to call Toon Table of Contents," said Pegasus. The card was a shiny green book with colorful words inside (not swear, I mean like red, blue, and yellow).

"What on Earth is that?" asked Kaiba.

"It allows me to draw any card from my deck with the word toon in its title," said Pegasus as he activated the card.

"Hm… not again. Toon World?" asked Kaiba.

"You sound so disappointed. Out of all the cards I have created, this one is by far my favorite," said the game designer.

"I'm sure once you see it, you'll change your toon," said Pegasus as he activated Toon World. On the board appeared a book with little buildings and cartoons on the inside.

"Presenting Toon World. This card allows me to summon any and all of my toon monsters," said Pegasus.

"And the cost for it is a mere 1000 life points," said Pegasus, laughing maniacally.

_Kaiba: 4000_

_Pegasus: 2700_

"Now why don't we start this show with a little favorite of mine? The Toon Masked Sorcerer," said Pegasus. The monster had a crooked face that was blue, orange hair, white gloves, purple pants, red shoes, and a white flower in his hair.

"He may seem harmless, but he has quite the temper. HAHAHAHA!" laughed Pegasus maniacally.

**_Back At Dartz's Castle_**

"What do you want?" Dartz asked. He was still in the big main room with the three serpents holding the Egyptian Gods. He could still sense someone behind him long before they even entered the room.

"What do you want with me?" Dartz asked again, in an angrier voice this time, for he was now getting impatient. There were a lot of things that he had to do to prepare for the Great Leviathan, and now this man, or more, was interrupting him.

"I have a proposition for you," said a man in a robot-like voice.

"What is the proposition you speak of," said Dartz without turning around.

"Just like you, I too have an enemy trying to stop you," said the man in his raspy voice. Dartz finally turned around, but the man was in the shadows.

"I am interested in hearing about this proposition you have to offer. But I cannot give you my answer unless I see you face," said the Atlantian.

"How dare you speak to my master in that tone! You deserve to be-" said another man from behind the one now speaking.

"Patience Zelkova. We must hear out Dartz, and he wants to hear us out," said the leader.

"Well then, may I introduce myself?" asked the Atlantian.

"Yes," said the man.

"Very well. I am Dartz, the ruler of the Atlantian Shadow Realm. And you are?" asked Dartz.

"These are my four commanders, Red Pie, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bay Leaf," said the man.

"And may I have your name?" asked Dartz.

"Please forgive me for being rude. My name is Dark Oak, ruler of the Meterex," said the man. They finally stepped into the light to talk to Dartz properly, and it turned out they were robots, not men. Red Pie had red armor, a red cape, and orange eye to look around, and black claws and feet. Yellow Zelkova had heavy yellow armor, a green eye, and black hands, and black cape behind him. Black Narcissus was almost a navy blue or purple with a black eye, and also a navy blue cape. Pale Bay Leaf was a pale gray with a black eye, a light green cape, and pale claws. Dark Oak was a dark navy purple with a dark green eye, a purple two-way cape, a sword on his back, black claws, and black feet. He had a raspy voice because he was a robot, and the other four had either high or low voices.

"What did you have in mind?" Dartz asked the Meterex ruler.

"He was going to come up with a plan that will get rid of your enemies, and ours as well," said a man that appeared from behind the Meterex. He had on red clothing with four yellow buttons, gray glasses on his head, white gloves, and was inside a gray machine.

"Who are you?" Dartz asked.

"Terribly sorry for being rude. My name is Dr. Eggman. I am in league with the Meterex, for we are fighting a common enemy," said Eggman.

"I see. Dark Oak wants to make a pact with me as well. I am aiming to destroy the Pharaoh and anyone helping him," said the Atlantian.

"I see. And you want to work with us?"

"Wrong words Eggman, I want his help," said Dark Oak.

"WHAT?!" yelled Eggman.

"Relax Eggman, I am not going to turn on you. I am interested in hearing the proposition that Dark Oak has to offer," said Dartz.

"Very well…" said Dark Oak. They began to talk like the true men (I call them imbisils) they were, and told each other information about their enemies, and what they needed to do for their plan to succeed.

"I am impressed," said Dark Oak.

"As am I," said the Atlantian.

"Shall we put the plan in motion?" asked Red Pie.

"Yes we shall," said Dark Oak. And the 7 men began to laugh maniacally.

**Back At Pegasus' Castle**

"Aw man, now that Pegasus has Toon World on the field, he can summon any Toon Monster he wants, and he's got tons of em," said Mokuba.

"Ha, well now I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine, thanks to this," said Kaiba as he activated a trap card known as Cloner. On his side of the field appeared an exact copy of Pegasus' monster.

"Why don't you try dueling with some originality?" asked Pegasus.

"What's wrong Pegasus? Are you upset because I have left you unable to attack?" asked Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Pegasus in an impatient tone.

"He," said Kaiba as he tapped his head. "I mean that one of us was using his brain today, and I'm not talking about you. Now if you attack my monster, you'll destroy yours as well."

"Hmph, you've saved yourself for now," said the silver-haired man.

"No kidding, now I can show you my favorite monster," said Kaiba as he drew a card from his deck. "Ready? I sacrifice my Spear Dragon and My Toon Master Sorcerer to summon my creature."

"Oh no, is that what I think it is?" asked Pegasus.

"He, I summon the almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he said as he placed his card onto his monster drawer. On the field appeared a massive dragon with scales as white as the sky, sea blue eyes, and massive wings to keep his gigantic body airborne.

"Aw yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," said Mokuba as he looked at the 3000 attack point monster.

"He's hungry, and your toon is on the menu," said Kaiba as his dragon roared once more.

"Well he'll have to starve, because my toons can only be destroyed by other toons," said Pegasus.

"I'm well aware of that, but I won't let any technicality stop me," said Kaiba.

"Well in that case, maybe I can stop you with this trap instead."

"WHAT?"

"I activate Toon Mask," said Pegasus as a weird looking green face mask with yellow strings on the side appeared on the field.

"This mask allows me to switch my mage with any toon monster I choose, including a toon version of yours," said Pegasus.

"WHAT?"

"Say hello to my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon," said Pegasus as a smaller, weirder, and slightly ugglier version of Kaiba's Blue eyes appeared on the field.

"You know how much I hate that thing! It's a disgrace to the original Blue Eyes," said Kaiba as he shook his fist in anger.

"Kaiba, don't you know that cartoon shave feelings also?" asked Pegasus as his monster started to fake cry.

"Well let's see how he feels about my next face down card called Shrink. It makes your puny dragon even punier," said Kaiba as his card cut Pegasus' Blue Eyes attack points right in half, causing the dragon itself to shrink.

"So what? All you did was make my dragon even cuter, though he's still indestructible," said Pegasus.

"I'm through with your sorry excuse for a dragon, so let's see how he deals with my next card. This magic card makes my dragon's attack even more fierce," said Kaiba. His dragon's lips began to shake uncontrollably, and the white lightning formed inside his lips.

"It isn't going to work. What part of toons can't be destroyed don't you understand?" asked the man. His toon dragon had been making facial expressions to go along with what his master was saying. His dragon launched the attack, and the little dragon held up a sign to deflect it.

"Now are we clear on the subject?" asked Pegasus.

"You seem to have forgotten about my Charm of Lamentation card," said Kaiba.

"What about it?" asked Pegasus.

"Thanks to this magic card, I get to draw one new card every time my dragon attacks and fails, and since your toons can't be destroyed, I'll get to keep drawing," said Kaiba. _The key to beating this washed-up hasben is somewhere in my deck. I just have to keep drawing until I find it…_ thought the brown-haired male.

"Well, I'll start off my turn by giving up 500 life points so my dragon can attack you directly. The time has come my angry little toon. Unleash your fury upon Kaiba-boy," said Pegasus to his dragon, His dragon fired the attack right at Kaiba.

"I don't think so, reveal Negate Attack! This card automatically disengages your battle phase, so you discarded life points for nothing!"

_Kaiba: 4000_

_Pegasus: 2200_

"I don't think so, thanks to a magic card known as toon rollback," said Pegasus as he activated yet another toon card. "This card allows us to rewind the duel, giving my blue-eyes a second chance."

"Hold on, Time Rollback doesn't work that way! Your Blue-Eyes still can't attack twice in one turn," said Kaiba.

"That's not my plan. Shame on you. You should read carefully instead of jumping to conclusions," said Pegasus as he wagged his finger at Kaiba.

"Just go."

"As I was saying, he no longer provides any use. I'm trading him in. Oh Toon Dark Magician Girl," cried Pegasus as he summoned his next monster. On the field appeared a smaller, cuter, and equally powerful version of one of Yugi's favorite cards.

"Attack Kaiba's life points, won't you?" asked her master. She did as asked, and Kaiba was thrown back from the impact slightly, but remained standing.

_Kaiba: 2000_

_Pegasus: 2200_

"She packs quite a punch, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, well so do I. Watch this," said Kaiba as he struggled to stand normally. "Blue Eyes, attack his toon Dark Magician Girl."

"But those Toon Monsters can't be destroyed. Seto!" yelled Mokuba. The dragon payed no attention, and attacked. The attack was diminished, and Kaiba drew a new card. "Huh? Hmhmhm…"

"I must have missed the joke," said Pegasus.

"You are a joke. You are just as outdated as your strategies," said Kaiba.

"So, what's your point?" asked Pegasus.

"I activate a wingbeat of a giant dragon," said Kaiba as he activated the mighty card.

"What are you planning to do with that?" asked Pegasus as he stared at the golden dragon in front of him.

"Well first, I'll return Blue-Eyes to my hand, then I can wipe out all magic and trap cards on your side of the field, which means you Toon World is toast," said Kaiba. He activated the Wingbeat card, and blew toon world away.

"Nice one Seto, you did it. I never doubted you for a second," said Mokuba. Seto looked up at his brother and smiled.

"My precious toon monster," said Pegasus.

"I'll finish by summoning Valkrion the Destructor in defense mode. Your move Pegasus," said Kaiba. But Pegasus did not move at all.

"Hello? Last chance, then I win. I'll take your silence as a surrender, but I would do that too of course if my strategy was as lame as yours. You are using the same tactics you used against me the first time we dueled. What's the deal Pegasus? You're a lot of things, but predictable isn't one of them," said Kaiba.

"I just haven't been myself lately. In fact-"

"I mean that quite literally," he finished in a new voice. Mokuba gasped at the sudden change.

"What's going on?" asked Mokuba. Seto just watched as Pegasus reached for his face, and pulled it off like a mask. He saw in front of him a man with red hair, a gray tang top cut off at the chest bottom, jet black pants, black boots with buckles, black gloves with buckles, a stone around his neck, and a weird version of the duel disk around his left arm.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time, Kaiba-boy," said the man.

"You're gonna pay for tricking me!" yelled Kaiba.

"Pretty good imitation right?" the man said in Pegasus' voice.

"Identify yourself," said Kaiba/

"Alister's the name, now let's duel," said Alister as he activated his duel disk with 2200 life points. Kaiba just grunted and got really angry. Alister drew a card from his deck, and smirked.

"This magic card will turn everything around," aid Alister as he placed it in the field spell card section on the disk.

"I activate the Seal Of Oricalchos," said Alister as the same green circle that both Yugi and Caitlin had to deal with appeared on the field above their heads.

"What's that?" said Kaiba, shocked.

"This is nuts!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Explain yourself now!" yelled Kaiba.

"Like you'll believe me," said Alister.

"Try me," said Kaiba.

"We're trapped in here until the duel ends. Then, once I crush you, I'll be able to get out. But you won't be so lucky Kaiba-boy," said the redhaired male.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba.

"Once you lose, your soul will be trapped forever in here, and this tie, you won't be set free!" yelled Alister.


	14. Confusion in the Desert

Hey again. Here is another hint: it is like Bakura's scar in the millennium world series, but not exactly like his either. Think you know? Email me the answer, and you can help me with the romance scene. Also, if I don't update for a few days, then I'm busy studying for finals at school. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe the next if I publish it before finals.

**Chapter 14**

Kaiba and Alister were now floating thanks to the seal, as it defied gravity and let anyone inside it float easily.

"Thanks to the seal, I have the upper hand, and I have concealed the duel for myself. That means you will lose your soul, but that wouldn't be the first time that has happened," said Alister. He now bore the Seal on his forehead thanks to the card.

"That's enough. I have had enough of your tricks," said Kaiba.

"Seto!" yelled Mokuba. He ran towards the seal, but was thrown backwards.

"Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba.

"Did that seem like a trick to you?" asked Alister.

"LET MY BROTHER OUT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!" yelled Mokuba as he banged on the seal. Seto just watched, then turned back to face Alister.

"Yes I do. I'm messing with a greedy little punk who's as selfish as his old man," said Alister.

"What did you just say to me?" Kaiba answered angrily. "No one compares me to m stepfather and gets away with it. He was a lying snake."

"Just like you," Alister said back to Kaiba.

"My company has nothing to do with you," said Kaiba.

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with me," said Alister.

"Alright Alister, who put you up to this?" asked Kaiba.

"No one did. I'm standing up for everyone's lives that were lost because of your company. And I'm here to make sure you never step anyone ever again," said Alister.

"Get in line. I hear that speech every day," said Kaiba.

**Back in the Car**

"Punch buggy green, no backsies," said Tristan as he punched Tea.

"Ow, there is not a car for miles," said Tea.

"Tristan, give it a rest man. You have been playing that ever since we got out of the city. I think I might have a few bruises now," said Caitlin.

"Dude, there is no way. You have more muscle than me," said Joey.

"False," joked Caitlin. She and the blonde male laughed. Joey knew she was ling though to make him feel better. He knew the 18-year-old had a lot of muscle like him and Tristan.

"Oops, my bad," said Tristan. Joey looked over at Yugi, who was still staring out the window. Caitlin could tell he wasn't watching the planes because they were on the other side of the car.

"You alright Yuge?" asked Joey.

Yugi sighed. "'ve been better. How bout you?" asked the tri-colored teen.

"Well, I've been worse," said Joey.

"Way to break out the sarcasm man," said Caitlin to her friend.

"Aren't you guys worried about what Pegasus said on that video?" asked Yugi. "It seems like someone is after him, and I have a feeling that it's that biker gang that stole the Egyptian God Cards from grandpa's shop," said the teen.

"Yeah, me too," said Joey.

"I had the same feeling," confessed Caitlin.

"And if they already found him, we could be walking right into a trap," said Tea. Then, this time, Joey's com-link buzzed. He answered, and it was Knuckles on the other line.

"You guys doing ok down there?" asked the echidna.

"Yeah, we are all fine. The driver said we should be there in a little while," said Joey.

"Alright, see you in a while," said Knuckles. Joey said goodbye and signed off.

**Back At Duelist Kingdom**

"Let's get on with the duel shall we? I summon Borlag in attack mode," said Alister. On the field appeared a dark red monster with three white horns and a blue fire sword in one hand, wit a total of 1000 attack points. "And here's a little bonus." All of a sudden, the seal appeared on the monster's forehead.

"Your monster just got stronger. But how?" questioned Kaiba.

"Remember the Seal of Oricalchos? Now that's its on the field, every monster I play gets a 500 attack point bonus," responded Alister.

"What?"

"Also, my Borlag gets another 500 attack points for every fire monster on the field," said Alister.

"There are none," said Kaiba.

"Oh no? What do you think my Borlag is made of?" asked Alister. The monster got his boost. Kaiba just glared.

"Now Borlag, attack his Makrion now," said Alister. After Kaiba's monster was destroyed, it appeared on Alister's side of the field.

"What's that?" thought Kaiba.

"Did I forget to mention my Borlag's other special ability? Whenever he destroys my opponent's monster, that very same monster appears on my side of the field, only now it becomes a creature of fire. And you know what happens when another fire monster is on the field right? My monster gets even stronger," said Alister. Valkrion got an extra 500 points, and then Borlag got stronger thanks to Valkrion.

"Its over for you!" yelled Alister.

"No way, now every monster Seto looses becomes Alister's. His whole deck could turn against him," said Mokuba.

"Now that I placed one card face down, I'll end my turn," said Alister.

_This nut job has more skill than I thought. But too bad for him, I'm better._ Kaiba looked at his hand, which held a Blue-Eyes, his Crush Card Trap, and Pitch Dark Dragon. _I have just the cards to beat him. Once my virus combination succeeds, his Borlag will be infected, and every monster he takes from me will be gone. Not only that, all his monsters above 1500 attack points will be unusable. And his life points will be wide open…_ thought Kaiba.

"Let's get this show started. First I'll summon Pitch Dark Dragon in defense mode." On the field appeared a dark dragon with 600 defense points. Like his name implies, he was a black as the night. "Next, I'll place this card face down," said Kaiba.

"Let me guess. That's Crush Card right?" asked Alister. Kaiba grunted.

"I've had my eye on you for a long time, Kaiba. I know all about your deck and your personal life, and even your pathetic Duel Strategies," said Alister.

"I see, I had no idea you were such a big fan of mine. Is that the reason you dragged me all the way out here? If you wanted my autograph, all you had to do was ask," said Kaiba sarcastically.

"You make me sick!"

"What did I do?!"

"You ruined my life!" yelled Alister. He pulled out something from his pocket. A closer look revealed it was an old action figure of an old comic book hero.

"Now this is all I have. He's my family now," said Alister as he held up the doll.

"You do realize that you are holding up a busted action figure right?" asked Kaiba.

"You have no idea what this thing means to me Kaiba!" said Alister angrily.

"You love your dolls."

"I do. Know why?"

"Humor me."

"IT USED TO BE MY BROTHER'S!" yelled Alister. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock.

"But I'll never see him again, cause' your father took him away from me!" yelled Alister. Kaiba and Mokuba gasped, and their eyes widened in absolute shock at what they had just heard.

"It was seven years ago to this day. The tanks came back, but this time was different. The tanks wouldn't give up, not till they won," said Alister quietly.

_Flashback for Alister_

The roof was falling!

"No, Mikey!" yelled Alister. They managed to avoid injury, and the rocks finally stopped falling.

"You still have that thing Mikey?" asked Alister. In Mikey's hand was his action figure.

"Yep. I know its not real, but soon the real DinaDude is gonna come rescue us," said Mikey. "He'll beat up all the tanks and save us."

"No kidding. Well then what's taking him so long to come and save us already?" asked Alister excitedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon. At least, I hope so," said Mikey.

"Come on, its not safe here anymore," said Alister as he stood and helped Mikey stand up.

"But we can't leave now," said Mikey.

"Trust me," said Alister. Eventually, both boys found their way outside and went running up and down the alleys trying to find their ways.

"You sure about this?" asked Mikey.

"Would DinaDude hide?" asked Alister. Both boys found the camp they were looking for. A bunch of people were there as well, finding refuge at the camp from the tanks. Men were carrying around gas tanks, children were running around, and others were just resting from their effort to survive.

"Where is Mom?" asked Mikey as he looked at the necklace around Alister's neck.

"She's gone," Alister simply stated.

"I know. Where did she go?" asked Mikey as he played with his toy.

"The tanks took her," said Alister.

"Oh," said Mikey.

"But I promise that won't happen to you," said Alister as he wiped his tears. "And soon we will find Mom. But until then-" said Alister as he placed the necklace around Mikey. But then, a bug explosion went off. Everyone started to run in different directions.

"Come on, this way," said Alister. Then, right behind them, another explosion went off. Alister was thrown forward.

"HELP!" yelled Mikey. Alister got up with difficulty because of the shockwave.

"Mikey!" yelled Alister. He looked back, and saw the tanks.

"No! They got my brother!" yelled Alister. He went and picked up Mikey's doll. "Mikey…"

_Even further Flashback…_

"Soon the real dinadude will show up. Don't worry, he's gonna be here soon."

_End_

Alister let loose a flow of tears, knowing it wad futile to try and stop. He held Mikey's toy in his hand, crying.

"NO! MIKEY! COME BACK!" the sad teen yelled.

**Soon after he was taken, I found out who was responsible…**

"We couldn't have done this without your help, Mr. Kaiba," said an army man. He was talking to an older man with gray hair. His name was Gozoburo Kaiba. Alister watched from a distance as the man got into a chopper and left the camp.

**I would have done anything to get back Mikey…**

_"I can help you Alister," said a voice._ Alister looked around him in all directions, but didn't see anyone. Then, the sky turned dark.

_"I know who took your family away from you my child, and if you do as I say, you'll soon be reunited with them," said the voice. _Alister looked in front of him. He saw a man with a white outfit, black boots, and light blue hair. Below his feet was a light-green blue seal.

"Ah, I will?" Alister asked the man. "But who are you?"

_"I am a friend, a friend who wants justice. And if you side with me, I can help you get revenge on the man who built the tanks who took your brother," said the man._ Alister looked closer, and saw that the man wore a necklace around his neck that bore the same symbol as the seal around his feet.

"TELL ME, WHO IS IT?!" Alister responded angrily. Now that this ma had talked to him, Alister was suddenly filled with hatred.

"_Gozoburo Kaiba," the man simply stated._

_End Flashback_

"Your father took everything from me, and now you own the company and spread misery, so its your fault too!" yelled Alister at Kaiba, who was very angry remembering his memories.

"Its not true, it can't be," said Mokuba.

"He took everything, and now you have to pay for his crimes too," said Alister.

"It's not true," said Mokuba.

"And now you can pay, by giving up your soul, to feed the great beast," said Alister.

"That's not fair, MY BROTHER'S INNOCENT!" yelled Mokuba.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said quietly.

"Our stepfather was a big jerk, and my brother knew that. He knew that Gozuburo was wrong, an that's why he took control of the company, and changed it into one that helps people," said Mokuba. "Sorry Alister, but what happened to you is not our fault."

"What do you know?" asked Alister in an angry voice.

"A lot, and you may not know this Alister, but my brother and I grew up without a family as well," said Mokuba.

"You poor thing. Well, try to imagine life without your brother as well," said Alister.

"Ah, not, I can't," said Mokuba.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MOKUBA!" yelled Kaiba in a kind voice to his younger brother.

"I was just trying to help," said Mokuba quietly. Kaiba just nodded no to him.

"How cute, a family spat. Don't worry Mokuba, your brother won't push you around anymore, once I take his soul," said Alister.

**In The Desert**

"Are we ready to move out doctor?" asked a bat. She wore black pants, white gloves, a pink chest tight shirt, pink heart trinkets on her shoes, and blue eyes. The hedgehog next to her was black with red stripes on his quills, white gloves, gold bracelets, white, red, and black shoes, and red eyes, and white hair on his chest in a small patch. His shoes had propellers on the bottom in the form of jet engines to propel him forward when running.

"No, not yet Rouge, just be patient," said Eggman. "They will come in a little while," said the man. Next to him was also another man with a duel disk.

"How long will we have to wait?" asked the man impatiently.

"Calm down!" yelled the black hedgehog.

"Calm down Shadow," said Rouge as she stepped in front of the hedgehog before he could tear the man to pieces.

"Hpmh, if he makes another outburst, I will kill him," said Shadow. He just walked over to the edge of the cliff to wait for his adversary, his shadow…

**Duelist Kingdom**

"Take a look at all the nice stuff you have. Everything you own was paid for by KaibaCorp, the clothes you wear, the food you eat, everything was paid for by the money that took my brother away," said Alister. Mokuba just looked on in shock, and his eyes started to tear up. "Now you can pay up, by giving me your soul."

"I see your point. I do understand, my stepfather was a snake, and what he did to your family was wrong, and you do deserve to pay for that. Then again, I don't like the way you lured me here by threatening to put me out of business. So what do you say that we get on with this duel, and if you're lucky, maybe I'll help you out," said Kaiba.

"Hehe. Once I win this duel, you will help me out. Just you wait. I activate the Trap Card Royal Decree. This card negates all Trap Cards other than itself as long as it's on the field," said Alister.

_BUT I NEED MY CRUSH CARD TO WIN!_ screamed Kaiba in his mind.

"Now, I hope that my card didn't damper your strategy Kaiba," said Alister.

"I end my turn."

"That's what I thought. Now Borlag, attack his dragon with Firestorm Slash," said Alister. Since the crush card was useless, the attack was successful.

"Urgh," said Kaiba.

"Now have a taste of your own monster! Now Versago the Destroyer, attack his life points directly!" yelled Alister. Kaiba almost fell backwards from the impact of the attack.

_Kaiba: 400_

_Alister: 2200_

"You're down to your last 400 points!" yelled Mokuba.

"Thanks to my Gorlag's special ability, the monster you just lost belongs to me. Only now he's even stronger," said Alister. As if to prove his word, the Oricalchos circle appeared on Pitch Black Dragon's forehead, giving him a total of 1400 attack points. His eyes turned a beat red just like the other monsters.

_I'd have to draw a pretty strong monster to be able to stop him now. But I don't have any sacrifices. There is only one card that can help me, but I need to draw it now…_ Kaiba pulled a card from his deck, and smirked, signaling he drew his trump card.

"I think I'll start the round with a simple magic card known as Card Of Demise. This let's me draw three cards. Now watch closely. Here is where things get complicated," said Kaiba as he drew his three cards.

"I activate White Dragon Ritual. This card allows me to summon one of my favorite monsters, as long as I sacrifice a powerful one from my hand or field."

"Urgh," said Alister as his eyes widened.

"So I'll send my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon straight to the graveyard," said Kaiba as he placed the dragon in the duel disk.

"Allowing me to summon Paladin of White Dragon." On the field appeared a sky white dragon with a man on top with green armor and a sabor in one hand. "And now, I'll use Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes. Paladin, attack with Ionic Spear Burst!" Paladin attacked the Pitch Black Dragon, and succeded.

_Kaiba: 400 Paladin: 1900 attack points Blue-Eyes: 3000_

_Alister: 1700_

"And now that one of your fire monsters is destroyed, your Gorlag looses 500 points. Blue-Eyes, take out his Gorlag." And with that, both of Alister's remaining monsters were destroyed.

_Kaiba: 400_

_Alister: 1200_

"I'm not done just yet. I'll finish things off by trading in my Paladin for another Blue-Eyes." Kaiba's favorite monster once again appeared on the field. "If you thought I devastated you this turn, just wait. The worst is yet to come," said Kaiba.

"Whatever," said Alister sarcastically. "I have one word for your moves- predictable. I can see your strategy from a mile away."

"If that's the case, then let us see you do something about it," said Kaiba.

"I'll play my magic card Pot Of Greed. It lets me draw two cards. The I activate another magic card known as Atonic's Flame." The flame shot out of the card, and unbelievably, it destroyed both of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes.

"How could you have destroyed both of my dragon's?" asked Kaiba.

"You really need to brush up on your skills. Atonic's Flame let's me destroy every monster on the field. And as an added bonus, I get to bring my Gorlag back in attack mode." When his monster came back, it got stronger thanks to the seal and the magic card just played to bring him back. He now had 2000 attack points. "I'll also activate a magic card knows as Fire Whip." The Gorlag swung it, and it went to Kaiba's graveyard.

"Urgh, my cards."

"Thanks to Fire Whip, your precious Blue-Eyes now belong to me," said Alister. "They have been resurrected as creatures of fire."

"Those dragons are mine!" yelled Kaiba. He hated whenever anyone took control of his dragons, especially the Blue-Eyes.

"Call me crazy, but last time I checked, your dragons were on my side," said Alister. "Soon, I'll use your favorite monsters to take you down. Can you say perfect revenge?" asked Alister. Both Blue-Eyes were then strengthened by the Oricalchos, bringing them both up to 3500 points. "Sonce my new dragons are also creatures of fire, my Gorlag gets a 1000 point boost, giving it 3000 points. You are staring into the face of defeat of three unstoppable monsters with a total of 10000 attack points. But lucky for you, I can't attack. So I'll finish my turn by playing one card face down. And thanks to the Seal of Oricalchos, when you loose your life points, you loose your soul. You'll suffer just as I did at the hands of your father," said Alister. And Kaiba actually backed off with fear.

_I'm down to my last life points, and I'm out of moves. There is not a card in my deck that can save me now,_ thought Kaiba as he put his hand on his deck to draw a card. But all of a sudden, there was a small shockwave. _What's going on? _pondered Kaiba as a white light engulfed him. It was unseeable to Alister though. When Kaiba opened his eyes, he looked down, and saw two dragon statues. There used to be four, he could see, but they were missing from their platforms.

"I must be hallucinating," said Kaiba.

_"Kaiba, you have been chosen to release the mighty Crideus," said a voice. _Kaiba looked above him, and in the dragon's tooth was a sword.

"_All you have to do is remove the sword," said the voice_ as Kaiba hovered up and put his hand on the sheath. He pulled with all his might, and then a light appeared again, and the dragon was released. Kaiba looked up at the dragon. It had black armor, blue yellow eyes, a blue gem on its forehead, jet black wings, and three horns attached to the armor going above his head to give him a fierce look. He also had two long fangs going out of his mouth below his chin. But he looked at Kaiba with kindness, not fierceness.

"Alright, I'm just about ready to wake up from this dream," said Kaiba, still holding the sword.

_"Now join forces," said the voice._

"Anything to shut you up," said Kaiba as he reached his hand for above the mouth. He touched Crideus, and a bright light appeared once again.

**In The Car**

Yugi and Caitlin, still holding their dragon cards, saw them glow.

"Hey, look," said Yugi.

"I saw it too Yugi," she told her friend.

**Duelist Kingdom**

"Well, what are you waiting for Kaiba? Are you going to play your card or not?" asked Alister, who was getting impatient. Kaiba was about to draw, and saw the card golw.

"Huh?" said Alister.

"Urgh," said Kaiba, unsure if he should trust it. He took his chances, and drew the card from his deck.

_What's wrong with me? I'm seeing things again. I never put this card in my deck…_ thought Kaiba. He looked at the card, and saw the dragon he released, Crideus._ The picture on the card is the one of the dragon I just dreamt about. Is this another one of Alister's tricks?_

_"No, play that card! It's the only way!" said the voice Kaiba heard in his vision._

"Now I play Fang Of Crideus!" yelled Kaiba as he played the dragon.

"WHAT? You don't have that card," said Alister, dumbfounded.

"Then what do you call this?" asked Kaiba. "Next, I'll merge my dragon with my crush card to create a new monster."

"No way, but you can't fuse a trap with a monster!"

"Looks like I just did Alister. HAHA! Rise up, DOOM VIRUS DRAGON!" yelled Kaiba while laughing. On the field appeared a navy light purple dragon with a horn on its head, purple wings and chest, and long teeth, and horns down its back.

"Big deal, my monsters are still stronger," said Alister. It was true. His monsters still had 3000 and 3500 points, while Doom Virus Dragon only had 1900.

"True, but Doom Virus Dragon has a special ability that destroys every monster on the field with an attack of 1500 points or more," said Kaiba. Vines shot out from his dragon's back, and eliminated all three of Alister's monsters.

"So all your monsters are gone. NOW DOOM VIRUS DRAGON, ATTACK IS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY! HAHA, GAME OVER!" said Kaiba with a laugh. "I win." A p green haze shot out of the dragon's mouth.

"You didn't beat me yet, Kaiba. I activate Contagion of Madness." Kaiba gasped in shock. "Here's how it works. I loose 1900 life points thanks to your dragon, but you loose 950 thanks to my magic card," said Alister. The dragon disappeared, and the seal went nuts. It took their life points, leaving them both at zero.

"It's a draw," said Kaiba. A beam, shot out of the seal, and threw Kaiba backwards.

"Seto!" yelled Mokuba as he went to help his brother. "He's gone," said Mokuba.

"This isn't over! I'll be back! You'll pay for what your father did to me," they heard Alister say, even though he was gone. They knew it was an echo. Kaiba stood up, and took another look at the dragon in his hand. He just stared at it, unblinking.

**In The Car**

"Are we there yet?" asked Joey. Caitlin literally wanted to hit her friend. She was getting slightly annoyed that he wouldn't stop asking that same question. Then, all of a sudden, the car pulled over. Yugi and Caitlin, even though she had been thinking about hitting Joey, looked up from the dragon cards. All five teens turned around to the front where the drivers were.

"Huh?" asked Tea.

"Hey, why'd we stop man?" asked Tristan.

"Huh, hey, where are you goin'?" yelled Joey at the man. He was walking toward a building.

"That's weird. Why'd we stop at a run-down gas station?" asked Tea.

"Beats me," said Caitlin to her friend.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Tristan. Both Yugi and Caitlin, who looked at each other, since Caitlin was right next to him, looked at each other, and they had the same face- a look that meant that they were both familiar with situations like this, and that trouble was surely coming soon…


	15. Duel for the Dragon Deck

Please People! Try and answer the question about the injury Caitlin gets. I might tell you all in the chapter it happens before it happens, but maybe not. Alright, ok, on with the story.

**Chapter 15**

"This is ridiculous, it's been like twenty minutes," said Tea as she stood up and turn around. "What is taking the driver so long?"

"I've been to horse shows with faster grooming rounds than this," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, and its not like we have anything better to do," said Tristan.

"Well then, I suggest we go and check," said Joey. He and the other four teens got out of the car. They started walking toward the gas station.

"Hello?" called Tea.

"I guess business isn't really booming," said Tristan. Then, behind them, they felt a gust of wind. They turned around and saw Sonic and the gang landing their planes.

"Hey, what's the matter you guys?" called Chris.

"We didn't see you guys anymore after we went through the highway," said Amy.

"Sorry about that guys. Our driver got out to go inside that building and hasn't come out," said Joey.

"Well, should we go check?" asked Knuckles.

"We were going to do that just now," said Caitlin.

"Well, let's go then," said Sonic. He and the other 13 occupants started to head for the building. They tried calling again, but no answer. There wasn't even an opening of doors or a sound to be heard for miles.

"That's weird, there's nobody here," said Joey.

"Be careful Tristan, this might not be the safest place to be," said Tea as she watched her friend walk toward the building.

"He's not in the little boy's room," said Tristan exiting.

"Then where did he go?" asked Tea.

"Hold on," said Caitlin and Joey together.

"What's up Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Amy.

"What are you listening to?" asked Cream.

"THAT!" yelled Joey and Caitlin together once more. "Do you guys hear that?" asked Joey.

"Uh-" said Tea.

"Um-" said Yugi.

"All I hear is my stomach," said Tristan.

"Wait, I hear it," said Sonic.

"Us too," said Knuckles and Tails.

"Actually, yeah, there it is," said Amy and Cosmo.

"Wait, yeah, Joey was right. There it is," said Yugi. They looked out into the road, and heard the roar of an engine.

"Well, whoever it is, we gotta flag em' down," said Tristan. He and the rest of the teens ran out to the road. Just in case they were in danger, Shauna, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chris, Cosmo, Cream, and Amy ran over to the planes, ready to fire them up. The roaring got even louder as the noise neared them.

"Well, let's just hope the Natives are friendly," said Tea as the dust cloud got near them. They finally were able to take a look, and they saw about seven men in black suits riding black motorcycle.

"Uh, guys, I have a feeling they are not here to help us," said Tristan. Though they still seemed like a threat, Sonic and the gang walked over to stand in the road with Yugi and the others.

"You kids shouldn't be roaming these parts," said one man as they all stopped their motorcycles.

"Yeah, you never know who might turn up," said another man.

"Hey, you guys are one to talk, so why don't you leave us alone?" said Joey as he got in front of Tea, and Sonic and Knuckles moved to the front with Yugi, Caitlin, Tristan, and Joey.

"Yeah, gas station's closed, so why don't you guys just move along?" said Tristan.

"Yeah, unless you want to deal with us," said Sonic as he, Knuckles, and Caitlin moved up to try and see if the men would falter under their gazes, for they had the best ones for frightening people.

**Mind Link**

**"Yugi," said the Pharaoh.**

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" asked Yugi.

**"This looks dangerous, let me take over," said the Pharaoh as the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and the boys swapped bodies.**

**End Mind Link**

"What do you guys want anyway?" questioned Tea as Yugi and Caitlin closed in on her to protect her. Caitlin had noticed Yugi's change immediately.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, or do you want permanent scars?" asked Knuckles.

"Easy," said Sonic.

"I guess he isn't taking your advice," Yugi said to Tristan. Caitlin agreed, and the men noticed.

"I guess the two spiky haired kids are the smart ones," said the lead biker as he moved his bike toward the five teens and the other eight people.

"Hey, I just got a great idea guys. Run!" said Joey as the 13 people looked at him, and then they ran to the car and the planes. The biker gang just followed, splitting up to head for both groups.

Unbeknownst to them, Raphael and Valon were watching from the top of a cliff.

"Hehe, the Pharaoh and his friends are ours," said Raphael.

"Yeah, they'll never outrun our choppers, not even those planes of theirs," said Valon. Meanwhile, the biker gang surrounded the five teens running for the car. Yugi, Joey, Caitlin, and Tristan got in front of Tea to protect her.

"Yugi!" yelled Sonic from across the road. They were in their planes, and they were in the walking mode. The biker gang left them alone after they transformed their planes.

"Uh, what should we do?" said Tea panicky.

"Whatever we have to," said Tristan.

"Right," said Caitlin, as she got ready to defend her friends.

"Ready to dance?" asked one rider as he held up a crowbar. All six others did as well.

"Guess they are not fighting fair," said Joey as he, Tristan, and Caitlin moved forward, ready to fight if need be.

"Good guess kid. Let's rock and roll boys," said the biker as he and the others placed their poles on the ground, and started to drive around the five teens, while all the while laughing. One drove up to Caitlin when he back was turned, and tried to hit her. She managed to turn and get her arm in the way, and her Duel Disk took the hit, though she suffered a bruise thanks to the crowbar's power. Then, one of them went for Joey. But just as it was about to hit his Duel Disk, it was blocked, and the motorcycle was thrown on its side, and the crowbar was thrown across the road.

"What was that?" asked Joey.

"What just happened?" asked a biker.

"Don't look at me," said another. They just looked all around them, but didn't see anything at all.

"Wait a sec, who's that?" asked Tristan. Sure enough, everyone looked over behind a cliff, and saw a person riding a red motorcycle coming towards them. The person threw two cards at the men, and they both knocked all of them men off their motorcycles. Both Valon and Raphael looked down at the person riding through and knocking all the men off their motorcycles.

"What's going on?" asked Tea.

"Let's not stay to find out," said Tristan as he grabbed Tea's wrist. He, Yugi, Caitlin, and Tea headed for the car.

"Good call," said Sonic as the eight teens got back in their planes and got ready to take off and follow the five other teens. Joey followed his friends, but saw something by a man. He bent down to pick up the card, and gasped at what it was.

"I'll take that," said the person as she drove up and snatched the card. Joey managed to get one last glimpse of it.

"Thanks hon'," said the lady.

"What?" asked Joey. He looked at the helmet, and gasped.

"Ah, its Mai," said Joey as he remembered her signature card: the Harpy Lady. All Mai did was drive off. A man came up and threw a chain around her duel disk, and she caught it, and dragged the man with her. Joey only managed to get out of the way of the spinning out-of-control motorcycle. It dodged him, and went spinning right into a gas tank.

"That's not good," said Joey as he watched a fire start.

"Hurry up Joey," said Tea as Joey ran for the car. Tristan took control of the car.

"Hang on," said Tristan. He sped off with the other four inside, with Yugi and Tea in back, and him, Joey, and Caitlin in front. Sonic and Tails and the rest managed to launch the planes, and they got ahead down the road, waiting for the other five teens. Then, the gas pump exploded. Yugi and Tea watched as the station exploded, and headed down the road to catch up with the planes. But Tristan must have been under stress or something.

"Jesus Tristan, can't you drive?!" yelled Caitlin as she took control of the car for the male, so that they might not crash into a mountain side.

_Oh, no, Mai…_ thought Joey. But then, he saw her drive out of the black gas. _Whew…_ he thought.

"So wait, who just saved us?" asked Tea as she, Yugi, and Tristan looked back at the explosion. The five planes were above them, following them down the road, low enough so that Caitlin and the others could see them, but high enough so that they wouldn't hit the car.

"Mai did, I saw her," said Joey.

"You're kidding," said Tristan.

"No way," said Tea.

"Mai," said the Pharaoh.

"We haven't seen her since Battle City. How could she end up out here?" asked Caitlin, who was still focused on the road.

"Caitlin's right," said Amy over the com-link since Tea had hers open. "Based on what you told us, what is she even doing out here?" asked the skeptical hedgehog.

"Don't know," said Joey.

**On the Mountain**

"Someone out there likes to crash parties," said Raphael. "Let's find out who," he said to Valon.

_I already know, and I know just where she's going…_ said Valon as he watched Mai drive off.

**On Another Mountain**

"Here they come," said Eggman.

"Finally," said Shadow. Then, with one look at the doctor, who nodded yes, he launched himself at the first plane in a homing attack.

**In the Planes**

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Sonic.

"WHOA!" yelled Tails. He and Chris managed to dodge the black hedgehog. They almost hit the side of a mountain.

"Sonic!" yelled Caitlin. Then she managed to scarcely avoid being hit by a missile. The car lurched off the road.

"You guys alright back there?" she asked Yugi and Tea.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Yugi, though he know had a cut in his arm because when he flew off the seat, he hit something.

"I don't think so," said Tea.

"What the hell was that?" asked Caitlin. She and the other four got out of the car. Tea wanted to bandage Yugi's arm, but they had nothing. Caitlin noticed her friend's facial expression.

"Tea, I have some supplies in the back," said Caitlin. Tea thanked her friend, and went to get the bandages and wrap. Caitlin, Joey, and Tristan walked over to the planes that landed a few feet away.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, but what was that?" asked Chris.

"Look over there!" said Sonic. They looked over near a mountain, and saw a black hedgehog, a bat woman, and two men.

"Shadow and Rouge! Eggman too!" yelled Sonic.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tails.

"We came to get our revenge," said Shadow. He charged at Sonic, and the two hedgehogs started fighting. Then, from behind the mountain stepped a giant yellow robot.

"Zelkova's the name," he said. Then, he started firing missiles at the seven other new members. Caitlin and the two men dodged, and went behind the planes. The other seven got out of them and summoned their monsters to fight. Shauna called Caitlin and told her to hop on top of her Gandora so Caitlin could aid in the fight, as Shauna had not yet learned all the abilities of her black dragon, and Cailtin seemed to know about all of the dragon's abilities, seeing as she had one in her deck. Joey decided to hop on top of Tails' Divine Dragon, while Tristan got on top of Sayarou with Amy, and he helped Cheese control his Giant Soldier of Stone. Everyone continued to fight, blasts of magic and missiles flying everywhere. Yugi and Tea remained behind the car. Yugi's jacket no longer had blood on it because his wound wasn't open for long, since Tea had bandaged it, and they were now wondering what they could do to help. Soon after though, Sonic had to fall back since he was now tired from fighting Shadow for so long. But then, a shockwave erupted. Everyone looked over, and saw the man who was with Eggman activating his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel," said the man.

"Fine," said Yugi. But when he tried to lift his non-duel disk arm to put his deck in, he put his arm down in pain, as it was still fresh and it hurt like hell, since it was big and deep.

"No way Yugi, you can't even put your deck in. Let me handle this," said Caitlin.

"Let's make this interesting. If you win, I'll give you a clue to whatever you want," said the man.

"And what if you win?" asked Caitlin.

"I get to take you deck and your dragon," said the man.

"Fine," said Caitlin.

"No way! You can't risk your deck!" said Joey.

"Relax, I know what I am doing," said Caitlin. "But first, call of Shadow and the robots. Only then will I duel, or else, no deal," said the girl.

"You don't trust me, do you?" asked the man.

"No," said the seventeen-year-old.

"Smart girl. Fine," said the man as he motioned to Eggman, who told Zelkova that if they wanted to keep the league with Dartz, they had to obey his minions and their wishes that their master gave them. Zelkova and Shadow were called off. And with Yugi and the others watching, the duel began.

_Caitlin: 4000_

_Heeshan: 4000_

"My name is Heeshan by the way," he said.

"Now let's duel. I'll go first. First I'll summon Nightmare Penguin in defense mode, then I'll place three cards face down. Turn end," said Heeshan. On the field appeared a penguin with a black hat, black trenchcoat, and purple undershirt.

"My turn. I'll start things off with my Hammer Shot Spell Card, which destroys one monster on your side of the field with the highest attack," said Caitlin. A giant wooden hammer came out of the ground and whacked the penguin on the head like a mole, eliminating him from the field. "I'll also play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and play three cards face down. Turn end." On the field appeared a man with a big gold and purple shield, peasant pants, and crazy black hair.

"Very well, my turn. I think that I will start this turn off with the Seal of Orcalchos," said Heeshan.

"Crap," said the girl mentally. The field became enveloped in the signature glow, and the rest of the occupants stepped back, because they knew what was coming. "Next, I think that I will summon and old friend of mine. Come out Banisher the Radiance," said Heeshan. On the field appeared a monster with red blood wings, a gold emblem on his chest, and red balls in his hands, which were his attack shadow magic balls. "Unfortunatley, I can't attack your monster due to the defense, so I'll end my turn."

_That monster has a special ability that sends every card to the graveyard after it is destroyed. I have to be careful…_ thought the black-haired teen. She took a look at her hand. She had in it the cards: Swift Gaia, Paladin of White Dragon, Diffusion Wave Motion, Masked Dragon, Pot of Greed, and Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"I'll start my turn with Masked Dragon on the field in attack mode. Then I activate Pot of Greed. It lets me draw two cards." She put her hand on her deck. She knew that Oricalchos users were not to be messed with, and if she wanted to end the battle quickly, she needed to summon one of her most powerful creatures now, or she would fall behind.

_This is it. If I don't get him on the field this turn, its over. Come on, heart of the cards, guide me…_thought the hazel-eyed girl. She drew the two cards. Lightning shot from a card in her hand. "I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog to the field," said the girl. A small orange hedgehog with bolts coming out of him like a board appeared on the field.

"But you can't summon more than one monster per turn," said Heeshan.

"I wasn't summoning him. He was a step for this guy. I activate the Synchro Summon ability!" yelled the girl.

"No way," said Heeshan.

"Joey, what's a Synchro Summon?" asked Amy.

"Ya got me. Yugi, what's she talkin' bout'?" asked Joey, who was talking to the tri-colored teen who had joined them with Tea.

"I don't know Joey. I have never heard of a Synchro Summon," said Yugi. They just decided to watch.

"Using the ability of Synchro Summon, and the monster's special ability for him, I also bring to life Junk Synchron." Then appeared a small man wearing orange armor with white blankets on his back like a scarf.

"WHAT? NO!" yelled Heeshan.

"Oh yes. Now, I activate Synchro Summon! This allows me to tribute both my hedgehog and junk monsters to the graveyard, allowing me to bring forth one of my greatest friends," said Caitlin as she pulled a card from her deck.

"NO!!!!" yelled Heeshan. The hedgehog and junk monsters disappeared, and in their place was a monster like no other.

"I summon the mighty JUNK WARRIOR!" In the field appeared a mighty monster, with electricity coursing though his very form. He had on purple armor, jet levers on his back to be able to hover, and red eyes. He had his claws out of his hands, ready to kick some butt now that he was on the field, and he really enjoyed battling for Caitlin.

"Since I don't have any monsters that are lever 2 or lower on the field, his attack stays at 2300. But that is enough to whip your monsters butt! Junk warrior, take out his Banisher with Jet Electric Shock!" yelled Caitlin. Little electricity fibers shot out of the warrior's back, and they had almost hit when…

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor! It allows me to destroy your Junk Warrior," said Heeshan.

"You don't think I wasn't prepared, did you. Tsk tsk tsk. I activate Curse Breaker!" The Sakuretsu Armor card was destroyed. The attack continued, and the Banisher was destroyed. The cards that had been removed from play were sent to the graveyard instead.

_Caitlin: 4000_

_Heeshan: 3300_

"Now I also attack you with Masked Dragon!" But as she attacked Heeshan…

"I activate Draining Shield. It increases my life points by your monster's attack points."

_Caitlin: 4000_

_Heeshan: 4700_

"Argh, I should have seen that one coming," said Caitlin.

"I'll end my turn by summoning Element Saurus in defense mode." A giant dark orange monster with light orange spikes on his back appeared on the field with it's arms crossed, defending.

"Hmph," said Caitlin.

"Come on Caitlin, you can beat him!" encouraged Tristan.

"Yeah, I've seen you beat way tougher people," said Joey.

"Yeah, come on," said Amy.

"You can do it," said Cosmo.

"You can beat him Caitlin. I know you can," encouraged Yugi. Caitlin gave him a thank you look, and went back to thinking.

"I think that I will start my turn with the Swords of Revealing Light Magic Card." On the field appeared many light shining swords that surrounded Heeshan's field, unabaling him to attack. "Next, thanks to my dragon's special ability, it lets me summon my Komouri Dragon to the field in defense mode." On the field was a big purple dragon with its hands for feet and two wings on its back. "Now then, Komouri Dragon, attack his Element Saurus now!" The attack demolished his monster, leaving him vulnerable. "Now Junk Warrior, time for some real damage! Attack!" The Junk Warrior headed right for Heeshan.

"I activate Lightning Vortex-" he began.

"Not so fast, I activate Lightforce Sword, which negates your card and ties it down for three turns," said Caitlin. Sure enough, lightning vortex didn't even start when a bright sword came down from the sky and pinned it. Junk Warrior continued his attack, hitting Heeshan square in the chest.

_Caitlin: 3800_

_Heeshan: 2400_

_What is with him? I deal damage, but he doesn't flinch. Could he be waiting for something?.._ thought the skeptical teen. She was confused as to why Heeshan didn't care if she dealt damage to his monsters or life points.

"Very impressive. I didn't think you were this good. But as they say, good things have to come to an end. And this card will prove it. I activate…"


	16. Mai Inside Industrial Illusions!

Hey there. My next fanfic will also be about Yu-Gi-Oh, and it will be set in the Millennium World. But the only hint that I am giving is that someone will have the ability to turn into a lion… Bless Moondalian for granting me permission to use that idea. Here comes the cliffhanger…

**Chapter 16**

"Return From the Different Dimension!" yelled Heeshan.

"NO!" yelled Caitlin. Yugi got a shocked look on his face, for he had faced and heard of that rare card, and he knew what it did.

"This card allows me to give up half of my life points to bring back all my monsters from the grave," said Heeshan as all his monsters appeared.

_Caitlin: 4000_

_Heeshan: 1200_

"And now, I think that I let you see someone close to both you and someone else here," said Heeshan. Caitlin turned to Yugi, and both teens could now only watch with horror at what was yet to come.

"I sacrifice Element Saurus, Banisher of the Radiance, and Nightmare Penguin to summon the almighty Winger Dragon of Ra!" Finally, the giant gold bird appeared on the field, with an attack strength of 4000.

"Now mighty beast, attack her Junk Warrior!" Ra sparked into his Blaze Cannon, and fired. Unfortunately, when he was hidden, Heeshan had used Turn Jump, so her Swords were gone. Her Junk Warrior was destroyed, and she lost major life points.

_Caitlin: 2700_

_Heeshan: 1200_

"I also activate Lightning Vortex. Now say goodbye to your defense line," said Heeshan. Both of Caitlin's monsters disappeared from the field with a sad look.

_Please forgive me for letting him defeat you…_thought the girl. And her trap card was gone as well thanks to when Heeshan activated Graverobber, taking back Curse Breaker and destroying it when she tried to activate Just Deserts. Caitlin did not know what to do. Though she was fearless in the face of Ra, she still was afraid that she would loose her soul and not be able to protect the Pharaoh, because even though she was not born in the same time period as him, he was still technically her responsibility since her ancestor was his older sister. She out her hand on her deck and drew a card.

"I activate Book of Moon. This allows me to transfer Ra into face down defense position until your next standby phase. Then I lay one card face down and summon Small Piece Golem to the field. Thanks to another special ability of a card in my hand, I am allowed to summon Big Piece Golem as well." Two rock giants appeared on the field. "When both of them are on the field, I can play Medium Piece Golem as well," said Caitlin.

"Yugi, does that look familiar?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, it is a similar summoning like the Queens's and King's knight summoning," said the Pharaoh.

"My turn. And to end your suffering, I will attack you already. Ra, incinerate her Medium Piece Golem," said Heeshan.

"I activate Negate Attack," said Caitlin.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Heeshan. He already sounded like he could win thanks to Ra.

"Caitlin needs her dragon now, or her duel is over," said Joey.

"Yes, and we can't let her loose, especially because of her dragon," said Yugi. Both of the males and the blue hedgehog were whispering so as not to alarm Heeshan, for he did not know that Caitlin held Seveera in her deck.

_Please, God of Egypt, and the Heart of the Cards, guide me…_ thought Caitlin. Her draw was now or never. She drew from her deck and took one look at the card.

"Thank you Gods. Now I summon The Horn Of Seveera!" yelled Caitlin. The card shone bright, and on the field appeared her shimmering golden dragon with the bright blue eyes as bright as the sky itself.

"AGH, NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" yelled Heeshan.

"Then what do you call her?" asked Caitlin.

"Next, I fuse her together with my Small, Medium, and Big Piece Golem to create: THE GIANT STONE DRAGON OF THE WIND!" yelled Caitlin. Seveera's coat turned a dark gray, almost black as the shadows with ourple highlights, her crystals on her back turned bright blue, and her eyes turned bright amber. Her tail was made of hard stone, and her body was as solid as a rock.

"NO!" yelled Heeshan. "But their attacks are the same." Sure enough, both their attacks were at 4000.

"True, but Stone Dragon of Wind has a special ability. She allows me to summon one of my best friends from the deck. Behold, the mighty black dragon, Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" A gigantic black dragon just like Shauna's appeared on the field, with red dots covering his body, which were beginning to light up.

"But your monster will be destroyed if you activate his lasers," said Heeshan.

"Who ever said I was done mentioning her power? By tributing a monster from my graveyard and removing it from play, I can protect her for one turn from any effect of monster, spell, magic or trap cards."

_No, I lost…_ thought Heeshan.

"Gandora, take out Ra with Multi Directional Laser Assault!" The red beams shot out of Gandora's body, obliterating Ra from the field. Heeshan has a mere 200 life points left.

"Now then, goodbye, and leave us alone! Stone Dragon, take out the remainder of his life points!" yelled Caitlin, Her dragon shook the earth, took some stones, and threw them at Heeshan, then flew up to him and smacked him with her tail, and clawed him.

_Caitlin: 1050_

_Heeshan: 4000_

"I activate Nutrient Z!"

"Too bad. I activate Monster Riencarnation," said Caitlin. She discarded one card from her hand, and Ra reappeared on the field.

"But he has zero attack strength," said Heeshan.

"Not unless I say this:" Caitlin looked at The Pharaoh, who looked at her expectantly, because he wanted to hear the chant.

"Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky, I Beg of thee, Please Heed My Cry. Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall, Call Out Thy Name: WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" The attack of the golden dragon rose to 5000, along with the 3000 from the stone dragon of wind, since activating her ability took 1000 of her points. They attacked, and defeated Heeshan with their Earth-Shattering Shake and Blaze Cannon attacks.

_Caitlin: 1050_

_Heeshan: 0_

"NO!" yelled Heeshan. The seal closed in, and took away his soul. True to their word, Eggman and Shadow with Zelkova left the grounds. The dueling projectors returned to the disks, and Caitlin walked over to the now limp man.

"Man, that was awesome," said Joey as he gave his friend a noogie.

"Yeah, not even Joey can do that," said Tristan. Joey merely just put him in a headlock while Knuckles, Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Amy bore exasperated looks like they were expecting that.

"Yeah, that was really great what you pulled out there," said Shauna. "And thanks to you summoning Gandora, now I know how to activate his full powers."

"Yeah, but still be careful where you activate the lasers," warned Caitlin.

"I thought you said they would pass through the building," said Shauna. Cosmo also nodded yes because she had also heard the girl say that.

"What I meant was be careful if your allies are around. Gandora's lasers can't tell the difference between friend and foe. That's what you have to be careful of," said Caitlin.

"Wait, we didn't get any info," said Tea.

"Don't worry. Before Joey noogied me, I managed to pull that out," said Caitlin.

"What is it?" asked Yugi, whom she had handed the card to.

"Not sure," said the girl. It looked like a map of some sort.

"But what about Ra?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Fake," stated Caitlin.

"But I thought that the real gods get mad when people used fakes, like when it struck down Odion and Joey in Battle City," said Tea, remembering it well.

"That is true. But this card was made from Ra's own power. It was blank, and whoever must have them forced Ra to make it," said Caitlin.

"Then we need to get the real one's back," said Joey, who had released Tristan.

"Yeah, but first we need to go see Pegasus," reminded Caitlin.

"Right," said Yugi.

"Let's go then," said Tails. He and the rest of the crew headed for their planes, while the five teens headed for the car. Before that, Caitlin looked down at her dragons.

_Thank you for your help once again my monsters. I will need your help again in the future. I hope you will support me. Take a rest, and I will always be there to protect you…_ she said to her two dragons and her Magician's Valkyria. They made a soft sound in reply, which only Caitlin could hear. Then she put her three most trusted servants back into her belt holder with the rest of her deck, and then ran to the car to her four friends.

**Back At Duelist Kingdom**

"How could Alister just disappear like that?" pondered Mokuba. He and Seto had excited the castle and were now heading for the jet they had come in.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care," said Kaiba.

"But Seto, aren't you worried he'll come back for revenge?"

_Flashback_

"It's time to pay for your father's crime by giving up your soul," said Alister.

_End Flashback_

"You heard him, he has the power to steal souls," said Mokuba.

"Come on, you really believe that nonsense? He is just some stuck-up wanaby trying to be a good duelist. He didn't have any magic powers," said Kaiba. "But Seto," said Mokuba as he ran after his brother, "That Oricalchos thing seemed pretty real to me."

_That had to be a trick, but what I don't get is how this card got in my deck…_ thought Kaiba as he pulled Crideus from his deck.

_Flashback_

_"_I must be hallucinating," said Kaiba as he was lowered toward the two dragons.

_"Kaiba, you have been chosen to release the mighty Crideus," said a voice._ Kaiba flew up to the dragon and pulled the sword out, and then touched the dragon's face.

"_Now join forces!" the voice said._

"Anything to shut you up," said Kaiba.

_End Flashback_

_This is one of the most powerful cards I've ever seen. I don't know where it came from, but I have to find out more about it. And there is only one person with that kind of information…_thought Kaiba as he looked at the jet-black dragon. _The REAL Pegasus. _He and Mokuba hopped into the Blue-Eyes White Jet, when Mokuba informed that there was an email from HQ for the boys. They needed to return.

"I'm the president of this company and I decide what we do. And right now, we need to pay a visit to Pegasus," said Kaiba as his brother listened.

"Activating navigation system," said Mokuba as he turned on the panel.

"Activating rear thrusters," said Kaiba as the plane hovered.

"Setting course for Industrial Illusions Headquarters," stated Mokuba. Kaiba had the plane jet forward to where they knew Pegasus would be.

**In the Desert**

"So the car overheated. Sue me," said Tristan as he and the four teens pulled their luggage. In the last battle also, the five planes had suffered damage to their thrusters, so they were unable to fly. They had to resort to having the planes walk. The other five teens pulled their luggage, and only Tristan and Joey were having fits while the others just listened, watched, or directed the planes.

"Next time, how bout' letting a pro do the driving huh?" asked Joey, who was clearly angry.

"Or Caitlin, considering how she can actually drive," said Tristan.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Joey. If it wasn't for his luggage, he would have strangled his friend. Caitlin was fine because both her bags could be carried, but the others hated having to drag theirs except for Yugi and Tea that is. They just followed without complaining, and everyone resorted to listening to the two bickering males for entertainment.

"Hey, if you hadn't taken your sweet time getting in, I wouldn't have had to drive so fast and the car would have been just fine," said Tristan just as Joey blew a fuse.

"Oh, so its my fault that we are walking?" yelled Joey. The three others stopped pulling, and watched. Tails and the others watched, wanting to help, but Caitlin buzzed in and said to them, "Just watch and wait for it," she said. They did just that, and almost laughed at the squabble between the two males.

"I'm glad that you agree," said Tristan. Tea couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" she shouted as the two males looked like they wanted to kill each other. Tea looked over at Caitlin, who walked up to the two males and she konked their heads together to get them to quit it.

"Do you want me to do it again?" asked Caitlin. The males resisted fighting, since they knew that Caitlin had strong arms that could break a wall with a ball, but that didn't stop them from shooting daggers.

"Tea and Caitlin are right you two. This is not the time to be fighting one another," Yugi said calmly to the males.

"Yeah, what we need is a plan," said Tea.

"Agreed," said Sonic, who had led the planes over to the teens to help them out, since they were all in a pretty big jam.

"The first thing we need to do is locate Pegasus," said Yugi.

"Yugi, it seems that whoever is after Pegasus knows we're here. I bet they got to him first, so we have to be careful," said Tea as Joey, Tristan, Caitlin, Amy and Cosmo looked over at her. Amy and Cosmo had stepped next to Caitlin in case the males started fighting and someone had to stop them.

"Yeah, good call," said Tristan. Caitlin sighed mentally that the two males had stopped fighting. Even though she was just as strong as the three males of the group, if two started fighting, she would most likely end up in the emergency room from post traumatic bruise and cut enducing syndrom.  
"Now phase 2. How do we get there without a car or without the planes?" asked Yugi as he thought about it. All of a sudden, they heard a screech.

"What was that?" asked Tea as she and the other teens plus Amy, Cosmo, and the gang looked down the road.

"Hope its not more bikers," said Joey. Caitlin wanted to slap him so he would stop scaring Cream, who was still freaked about what had happened about thirty minutes ago. What they saw was a truck coming down the road. A man in blue overalls and a red hat was driving. He looked down the road and caught sight of Tea, who was holding up the sign for hitchhiking. She flashed a smile, and the guy stopped immediately.

"Uh-" said the guy rubbing his head.  
"Hi," said a voice.

"Hello," said another. The guy looked around and saw four other teens step from around the rock. Though he was cranky, the two females of the group perked him up a bit, but not much since he was hauling three others. He eventually let them on. Sonic and the gang had met the man also, but they assured him that they had planes that they could follow in. They managed to get enough of Shauna's strength so that she could hold up the planes, though she was quite capable of doing that herself. She just got an extra boost so that the planes didn't weigh as much so she could support them easier. They then followed the man in the truck that their five friends were in the back of. All fourteen of the teens were now friends, though they had not known each other long. The man just glared at his haulers in the back.

"Thanks Tristan, this is much better than the limo," said Joey.

"No one thinks your funny Joey," said his friend.

"Yeah, leave the sarcasm to Tristan, since he has the face for it," said Caitlin. She and Tea busted out laughing, and even Yugi joined in and laughed at Caitlin's comment. Joey and Tristan just waited for the laughing fit to end, since they usually didn't last long and were common in their circle of five teens. Even Sonic and the crew laughed because they were plugged in over Yugi's and had heard the comment, and Shauna almost dropped the planes from laughing. Luckily for her, the man hadn't noticed her power yet. She wanted to keep it that way. The way things were going right now, people might think she was one of the evil monsters.

_Boy, it feels good to be on the road again. But I still wonder about what happened earlier…_ thought Tea.

_Flashback_

The station exploded, and the red motorcycle flew out.

_End Flashback_

"I've got a question. You said that Mai saved us back there, but how did you know it was here?" Tea asked.

"Easy Tea, her card. She was carrying the Harpy Lady," answered Joey.

_Flashback_

"It's Mai's trademark," said Joey as he looked at the card.

"I'll take that," said Mai as she took the card from Joey from her motorcycle. Joey looked up and saw her eyes, and knew it was her.

_End Flashback_

"Plus, I got a glimpse of her through her helmet," said Joey.

"It makes sense. The Harpy Lady is Mai's trademark. How many people do we know with that as their signature card?" asked Caitlin.

"I knew we'd run into her someday. And did you see the way she took care of those biker creeps?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome the way she took them all down," said Chris through the com-link.

"Yeah, I can't believe she really took them all out," said Cream.

"It really was amazing," said Cosmo.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"GIRLPOWER!" shouted Amy. Everyone covered their ears at her scream because it was a little too loud on the volume charts.

"Sorry," she said.

"That was really awesome," said Tristan.

"Yeah, glad she's on our side," said Tea. Caitlin smiled at her friend's last sentence. _Why do I have this weird feeling though?..._ pondered Caitlin.

_True, but something is bugging me. Why didn't she stick around?.._ thought Yugi. Caitlin looked over at him.

**Mind Link**

_"Thinking the same thing I am you guys?" asked Caitlin to the two look-alike boys._

"What wee you thinking?" asked Yugi.

"_I was thinking about why she left in a huff right after the station exploded. And on top of that, I have a weird feeling about Mai right now," she finished._

**"I've been thinking the same thing also Yugi. Why is it that Mai didn't stick around?" asked the Pharaoh.**

"Beats me," he said. The three look-alike teens stood there in the room of the puzzle they were talking in.

"_Well, maybe we should just leave it alone for now. We have no reason to suspect her of anything yet, right?" stated Caitlin._

**"Caitlin is right. We shouldn't focus on Mai, we need to concentrate on finding Pegasus," said the Pharaoh.**

"Yeah, okay," said Yugi as the Pharaoh and Caitlin left the puzzle's room they were in.

**End Mind Link**

**Somewhere in San Francisco**

"Aw man, can this day get any worse? I've been stuffed into a smelly gym bag, dumped in the worst part of town, and used as a trampoline by a bunch of street thugs," complained Rex. Next thing they knew, a man ran past them.

"What was that?" asked the dino duelist.

"Ah, my wallet," said Weevil.

"OUR MONEY!" yelled Rex. Both boys started to chase the thug that had just stolen the only money they had.

"Hey, give back our money!" yelled Weevil.

"Like he's gonna listen," said Rex. Then, a dice flew out from a hand right towards the man's face, and hit him square in the forehead.

"Looks like he did listen," said Weevil as he and Rex ran up to the man, who had dropped the wallet. A man wearing two brown bracelets with silver trinkets on them, a red tang top, black jeans, a blue trinket around his neck, a dice earing, black hair, green eyes, and a red bandana in his hair to keep it in check picked up both the dice and the wallet. Rex and Weevil stopped in their tracks.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," said the man as he held out the wallet to Weevil.

"So you guys are Yugi's friends, huh? This is pretty weird. What are the odds that I would run into two of Yugi's friends in my neck of the woods," said the man. He, Rex, and Weevil were now in his sea green car driving across the bridge.

"Friends?" questioned Rex.

"You are his friends, right?" asked the man, with a glare at the two boys.

"No way Jose-" began Rex, but Weevil pushed him aside.

"Of course, we're best friends. You gotta love that Yugi," said Weevil. "Work with me here Rex," whispered Weevil to the brown haired boy next to him. Rex just hesitantly nodded to the bug duelist.

"So I guess you guys can tell me what's going on. Word on the street is that Yugi lost all three Egyptian God cards," said the black-haired boy.

"I hate to say it Duke, but the rumors are true. A bunch of hooligans swiped them right out of his hands right after the tournament. It's sad actually, cards as strong as those falling into the wrong hands. Hehehe," he laughed mischeviously.

"So we flew out to San Francisco to help our bestest buddy Yugi get his god cards back," said Rex.

"I heard that Pegasus knows where they might be," said Weevil.

"Ok, then let's head there. After all, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help anyone out? Next stop, Industrial Illusions," said Duke as he shifted the gear of his car.

"Awesome," said Weevil.

"Sweet," said Rex, giving a thumbs-up.

**Industrial Illusions**

"Hello? Anyone in here?" shouted Tristan.

"Pegasus," shouted Chris.

"Anyone in here?" yelled Sonic.

"Yell back if you are," said Cream. Everyone was in the lobby of Industrial Illusions, checking behind the desks and stairs for any sign of the man they were all searching for.

"Maybe its like a holiday or something here," said Joey.

"I doubt that even Pegasus would take a vacation Joey. You know how busy he gets," said Tails, remembering what Yugi and the others had told him and the rest about Pegasus.

"But then why were the front doors left wide open? This is just weird," said Tea.

"I agree," said Caitlin.

**Mind Link**

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yugi.

**"Me too," said the Pharaoh. "I suspect the thieves that are after Pegasus may have already gotten to him, and if that's the case, they might be expecting us."**

**End Mind Link**

Tea walked over to the phone on the desk and picked up the receiver.

"Hey guys, the phone isn't working," said Tea.

"This one either," said Tails, who had spotted one over near the other desk.

"Nor this one," said Knuckles, as did Sonic, who had seen some in the phone booths. Cosmo, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Chris even checked the elevators and anything else they could find, but nothing worked. No reception on the computers, no nothing. Then, wire gates started to close up the doors behind them. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Caitlin looked behind them, and grunted, being angry that they had not seen this coming. All five teens ran to the doors, followed by Sonic and the others, who ran to other doors to try them.

"Aw man, these things won't budge," said Joey, who was being helped by Chris, Amy, and Cosmo.

"We've been tricked," said Tea, who was being helped by Tails and Tristan.

"How did we not see this coming?" asked Tristan.

"Dangit," said Tails.

Yugi and Caitlin were trying another door. Sonic and Knuckles, after trying to lift it, tried their homing attacks and punches. But not even the glass doors would budge under the pressure. They eventually gave up and tried just lifting again, but to no avail because it still didn't work. Yugi and Caitlin tried shaking theirs, and even trying to lift it using their arms together, but it didn't work.

"Stay calm," said Yugi to the others as he and Caitlin stopped shaking the door. Then, behind them, they heard the roar of an engine. All 14 people heard it, and turned in the direction it was coming. Knuckles and Sonic got in front of Amy, Cosmo, and Cream just in case.

"Sounds like we are not alone," said Joey. From above the balcony, they saw a red motorcycle jump off the ledge. They all gasped as they saw the motorcycle fall onto the floor without a scratch, and the person was unharmed either. Joey stepped in front of everyone, knowing full well who that was.

"Mai, is that you?" asked Joey as the motorcycle stopped running. The lady just removed her helmet, letting a blonde mass fall below the middle of her back. She had on the same purple outfit as earlier, the same black gloves and boots. The only difference, though no one saw, was the duel disk on her arm. Only Caitlin and Yugi knew it by sight, for they had both faced it before.

"Mai," said Tea as she and the other teens ran up to Mai along with Joey.

"Hate to say I told you so, but I told you so. So what brings you to San Francisco Mai, the trolleys?" asked Joey. However, Mai just grunted angrily at the 14 people in front of her.

"Guess not," said Joey. Mai just got off het motorcycle in response.

"Come on, what's with the silent treatment, Mai? Don't we at least get a hi?" asked Joey.

"I'm not Mai, at least, not the Mai you knew," she said as she drew a card from her deck. The, Caitlin took a closer look at her former friend, and noticed the shocking truth.

"Oh no," she said quietly. Only Yugi heard her, as did Sonic.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi. Sonic looked at the seventeen-year-old with concern.

"Look at her neck," said Caitlin quietly. All three teens looked, and saw the familiar green glow around her neck from a stone.

"What?" asked Joey.

"You heard me," said Mai.

_Flashback_

"How did you get past my security?" asked Pegasus.

"Guess your security isn't so great, moneybags," said Mai.

"I know you. You're Mai Valentine. Why did you come here?" asked Pegasus.

"I came here to duel you, and to take your soul," she said.

"NOOOO!" yelled Pegasus as the seal appeared in the sky.

"This duel isn't over," said Pegasus. On the field on his side was Relinquished, which had Mai's Harpy's Pet Dragon inside its body. She had six Harpy Ladies on the field, each one powered up by the Oricalchos.

"I still have 100 life points left," said Pegasus.

"Not for long," said Mai as she drew a card. "You thought it was fun to take people's souls in Duelist Kingdom, didn't you? Well, now it's time for me to do that as well! I activate Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have six Harpy Ladies on the field, it lets me destroy six of your monsters," said Mai. A giant blue phoenix appeared on the field, absorbing the harpy ladies into its body.

"Oh no!" screamed Pegasus as his Relinquished was destroyed.

"And thanks to my magic card, it lets me take the sum of your monsters attack points from your life points," said Mai. It was bad news for Pegasus, since it was a total of 2000 points. The Seal then enveloped the CEO.

"No, this can't be happening!" screamed Pegasus. The seal then fully surrounded him, and the seal took his soul. After the light disappeared, a card fell to the floor, with a picture of Pegasus behind the seal.

_End Flashback_

"Alright Gang, say hello to Pegasus," said Mai.

"No," said Yugi and Caitlin together.

"No way," said Joey.

"Is that really Pegasus?" asked Amy.

"Uh, did you do that to him?" asked Tea. Sonic and Knuckles couldn't stand when people were hurt, even if the injuries were caused by another mortal. They both wore their angry looks, showing they were very pissed at what they had just seen.

"Look, you'd better start talking," yelled Joey angrily.

Talk, now!" said Sonic, who was standing in front of Tea and the girls except for Caitlin, who was holding her own with her glare, which was similar to Yugi's, which made sense since they were related.

_They still haven't told us about the Millennium Puzzle. I have to ask them…_thought the hedgehog. In fact, he said to himself that if looks could kill, even Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, and anyone else evil would be dead by now, even the Meterex.

"Says who?" said a voice from the balcony above them.

"What's the matter Wheeler? Didn't your little reunion go like you expected it?" asked Valon, who was also accompanied by Raphael.

"And what about you Mai? Why are you hogging all the fun for yourself?" questioned the Australian.

"Stay out of this, you lacky," said Mai to the brown-haired man. "These geeks are mine, so stay out of this." Joey was awestruck.

"Geeks? But we are your friends, Mai," said Joey. He and the other four who had been friends with Mai were in shock at what was happening, and even the nine new additions were shocked.

_Flashback to Battle City (the end)_

"Forget it Joey, you don't have to say anything mushy. What you did back there said it all," said Mai to the blonde teen. "You know, my favorite thing about this tournament was that I got to know you."

"Heh. Thank you Mai," said Joey as he placed a hand on the car pane.

"Right back at ya," said Mai.

_End Flashback_

"Please Mai, tell me this is all a joke. You're our friend, remember?" said Joey.

"Great, Mai totally sold us out," said Tristan.

"I think Joey just shot a record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," said Caitlin, though the insult was directed at Mai.

"No, Mai would never do that. Tell him, you're still out friend, right?" questioned Tea.

"Time to explain yourself," said Yugi to the blonde female.

"Tell us what is going on now Mai," said Tails.

"I was never a part of your little playgroup. And I'm gonna break you apart one by one," she said as her duel disk was activated. "And Wheeler, I'm starting with you," she said, pointing to the male.

"Fine," said Joey as he stepped forward.

"Be careful Joey," warned Amy.

"Yeah, don't lose," said Cosmo.

"We believe in you Joey," said Cream.

"It's payback time," said Mai to Joey as she drew a card from her deck.

"And to think, I was once pathetic enough to call you my friend," she said, smirking as she talked. "But now I see better, and you were holding me back, so say hello to my new friend: The SEAL OR ORICALCHOS!" yelled Mai as she activated the familiar looking seal. The shockwaves erupted slowly.

"This card has done more for me than you losers ever could," said Mai as she placed the formidable card in the field spell card zone on her duel disk. The wind started up, and though not blown of their feet, Yugi, Caitlin, Tea, Tristan, Sonic, and the rest were blown slightly backwards out of the seal.

"No, not this," said Yugi before the seal exited them from its realms.

"Hahaha. If you think you are scared now, just wait till you lose," said Mai as the seal enveloped both her and the boy.

"Come on Mai, wake up. This thing is nothing but bad news, and its messing up your head," said Joey as he stared back at his friend.

"Yugi, we have to do something," said Caitlin.

"We can't get inside the seal, and the Millennium Items won't work," said Yugi.

"I know, but look at Mai," said Caitlin. Both teens looked at her, and saw what appeared to be shadow magic enveloping her body, probably because of the seal. But it seemed that the only two that could see it were Yugi and Caitlin, since they were wearing the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace.

"Don't you remember when we were friends? Come on, drop that card and things can be how they were," said Joey.

"Uh, Mai," said Joey. But then she looked up, and the seal appeared on her forehead.

"Hehe," she said.

"Its exactly as I feared. The Oricalchos controls her," said the Pharaoh.

"Can she be saved at all?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. Whoever Caitlin and Yugi versed so far lost their soul, remember?" reminded Amy.

"This duel has to end," said Yugi.

"Otherwise, she might do the same thing to Joey that she did to Pegasus," said Tea. Cream and Cosmo shuddered at the thought of that happening to Joey, Yugi, Caitlin, Sonic, anyone here.

"No she won't, cause he'll win," said Tristan.

"Mai, let's talk," said Joey to try and get through to his friend. "There has to be another way to settle this," said Joey.

"Sorry hun. I play Harpy Lady," said Mai. On the field appeared a women with blue wings, blue shirt, purple pants attached to her skin, yellow claws and feet, and red hair with green eyes. Her eyes turned beat red, and her attack rose from 1300 to 1800.

"As long as the seal is on the field, my monsters are under its control, and they gain an extra 500 attack points," said Mai. Caitlin grunted under her breath. _I can't believe she would do that to her monsters. I would never do that to Gandora or Valkyria. They are my most trusted monsters, like the Pharaoh had his Dark Magician in the past, and my ancestor had her Magician's Valkyria._

"Come on Mai, someone's gonna get hurt," warned Joey.

"That's the point. Whoever looses the duel looses their soul," said Mai.

"No, I can't. I won't," stammered Joey. There was no way he would ever dream of hurting Mai. "LOOK MAI, I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE YOU AGAIN! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS DUEL NOW!" yelled Joey. Caitlin felt her anguish. It was the same she felt when she lost someone close to her, which reminded of the Pharaoh loosing his sister in the past…


	17. A Duel with a Friend

Hey again guys. Ok, sorry if the last duel that Caitlin did was corny. Let me know what you guys think. I'll try and make her next ones better. Also, when I said that Caitlin lost someone, I was not lying. Like the Pharaoh lost his older sister, she lost her younger brother. But I won't tell you how until later. Also, for Shauna, she looks like Silver, except she has dark gray fur, and the fur on her chest like Silver has is black instead of white. She does have amber eyes like her twin though. Just letting you know.

**Chapter 17**

"What are you waiting for Wheeler?" asked Mai impatiently.

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses," said Joey.

"I don't think that will happen soon," said Sonic.

"Yeah, thanks to the seal that she has on the field now," added Tails.

"This is nuts! She's totally lost it! How can she side with the enemy?" exclaimed Tristan.

"It's all thanks to the Oricalchos thing," said Tea.

"Now one of them will loose their soul," said the Pharaoh.

"No, you can't do this! Don't you see that you are letting that card control you? You're putting your own life at risk," Tea yelled to her former friend.

"Hey, wait, Yugi, can't you and Caitlin break the Seal with your Millennium Items?" asked Amy. Yugi and Caitlin just shook their heads no.

"Unfortunately, neither of our items have any effect at all," said Caitlin.

"But did you try it together?" asked Cream.

"Well, they still probably won't work," said Caitlin.

"Don't forget that the Millennium Items were made 5,000 years ago, while the Oricalchos was created 10,000 years ago," said Yugi. Amy and Cosmo and Cream nodded their heads in understanding.

**Mind Link**

"They can't go through with this! We have to do something!" yelled Yugi.

**"But Yugi, neither of our Millennium Items will work," said the Pharaoh, and Caitlin nodded.**

**End Mind Link**

"Hey, Pharaoh, quit mumbling to yourself down there, would ya?" yelled Valon as the Pharaoh glared and grunted at him. Caitlin couldn't stand anyone badmouthing or saying anything mean to her past-brother.

"Hey Valon, do not badmouth him, or else I'll leave a permanent mark and hole on that void you call your life," yelled Caitlin back up at the Australian boy. He just glared back at the Pharaoh's look-alike, because of the hair, and personality, since she was just as fierce as he was. **(For Caitlin's face, picture the Pharaoh's eyes, but hers are a little less angled, and she doesn't always look angry, even though she has demon eyes. Also, they are hazel, not crimson.)**

"In case you haven't noticed, nothing can break the Seal of Oricalchos. Once it appears, it doesn't disappear until a soul id taken," said Valon, still staring at the young Egyptian slightly tan female standing next to the Pharaoh.

"And don't think you're off the hook yet Pharaoh," said Raphael from his seat next to Valon. "Once the girl takes your friend's soul, I'm taking yours."

"You'll have to get through me first," warned Caitlin, glaring at Raphael.

"Get back in your cage Gorilla-Boy. Once I finish Wheeler, Yugi belongs to me," said Mai angrily at the blonde haired male.

_Why do they keep calling Yugi Pharaoh?.._ pondered Cosmo.

"But why?" asked Yugi.

"She's nuts," said Tea.

"I never liked her anyway," said Raphael. "No respect. Anymore lip from Mai and she's next."

"Aw, give the girl a break, will ya? She's new to all this stuff, plus she's kind of cute when she gets angry. Am I right?" said Valon.

"Uh, no," Raphael simply stated.

"Sonic, why do they keep calling Yugi Pharaoh?" asked Knuckles and Amy.

"I don't know. Its bothering me too," he whispered back.

"Shauna, you have any idea?" asked Cosmo.

"I might, but it should go unspoken from now, and besides, we should just ask Yugi later to get the real truth, since I am just guessing for the problem," whispered the gray hedgehog.

"When are you going to make your move hotshot? This year would be nice," said Mai.

"What did I just say? I'm not going to duel against you Mai," said Joey.

"Afraid you're not good enough?" asked Mai in a cocky way. Joey then almost lost it, and if it hadn't been for how he was feeling and the seal barrier, Caitlin and Tristan would have run right in there and held Joey back like they normally do.

"Afraid you're gonna lose like you did in Battle City? I should have known you would back down," said Mai.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm gonna win," said Joey. "Cause if I do, you're gonna pay by giving up your soul."

"I have no soul," said Mai. Everyone looked shocked at the words the woman in front of them all had just spoken.

"Did you hear that?" asked Tea. Valon whistled. He was actually impressed.

"I told you the Mai you knew is gone. I traded in her soul for power. The old Mai was lonely and pathetic. She was holding me back, so I did what I had too: Sent Her Packing! Now my weak side's gone for good," finished Mai.

"Well, I happened to like the old Mai better, and I'm gonna get her back," said Joey.

"I'd like to see you try," said Mai.

"Go get her Joey," said Amy.

"Yeah, if anyone can get Mai back, you can," said Tea.

"Win this duel Joey," said Cream. Even Cosmo and Knuckles cheered. The only ones to stay quiet were Yugi, Caitlin, Shauna, and Sonic. Everyone else was cheering and encouraging Joey to try and win the duel. Joey just activated his Duel Disk is response to Mai.

"He's gonna go through with this?" said a shocked Tristan as Joey placed his deck into the card holder slot.

"Be careful Joey," said Tea.

_Joey: 4000_

_Mai: 4000_

"Let's do this! I think I'll start my turn with Alligator Sword in defense mode," said Joey. A giant green crocodile with red a black armor and a sword in one hand appeared on the field crouched down in front of Joey to protect him. _I gotta think of a strategy fast…_thought Joey.

"Pretty lame move," said Mai. "Now watch, here's how you play the game. I summon Harpy Lady! And thanks to the Seal of Oricalchos, she gains another 500 points." An exact duplicate of her first Harpy Lady appeared on the field. "Now Harpy Lady, attack!" Mai's first harpy landed an attack on Joey's Alligator Sword, obliterating it from the field.

"And now my second Harpy will attack you directly!" The second Harpy scratched Joey with her hands and claws, causing Joey to fly backwards, screaming.

_Joey: 2200_

_Mai: 4000_

"No," said Tea.

"Joey!" yelled Amy, worried for Joey.

"Ah, I can't watch this anymore, not if Joey is gonna throw the duel on purpose just to save Mai," said Tristan.

**Mind Link**

"Is that true? Would Joey really throw the duel? But if he does that, he'll lose his own soul," said Yugi.

**"Yes, I know, but this wouldn't be the first time that Joey has risked his life to save Mai," said the Pharaoh.**

_Flashback_

"RA, ATTACK!" yelled Marik. Joey stood in front of Mai to shield her from the incoming attack.

"Listen Joey, don't be a hero," said Mai. "Just go!"

"Look, I'm staying right here!" said Joey. Ra launched his Blaze Cannon.

"Hang in there," yelled Joey. Caitlin looked up at the stage, and saw Yugi.

"NO!!" It was too late to stop him, so she activated the Millennium Necklace, getting ready.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled the Pharaoh. As the attack hit his back, Caitlin was thrown forward, but stayed on her feet, knowing if she collapsed, the Pharaoh would take all the damage, so she stayed strong.

_End Flashback_

**"Last time, the three of us stepped in and helped them both," said the Pharaoh, motioning to Caitlin, who had recently joined the conversation.**

"Yeah, but this time, the force we are up against is way too strong. We can't stop it," said Yugi.

**"Don't give up Yugi. Caitlin, you and I might have something capable of defeating that Seal," said the Pharaoh. "I'm just not sure how we can use that to save Joey."**

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

**"The Eye of Tameus and the Horn of Seveera," said the Pharaoh, taking out his card, and taking a look at Caitlin's card.**

**End Mind Link**

Yugi and Caitlin just stared at their cards, both thinking about what they could do with their cards to save Joey.

_If the Pharaoh and his present day sister think that they can use their new dragon cards to try and help their friend, they can think all they want, but even their dragons and the Millennium Items won't work._

"Your move Mai," said Joey.

"I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge. I didn't think you'd be this easy to beat," said Mai. "Now take a look at my face down card, and just try to guess what it is. My guess is that you'll run away screaming." Joey just looked on with fear and determination in his eyes.

**At the Gas Station**

"This is a bad sign you guys," said Duke to his two hitchhikers.

"Whoa, what do you think happened here?" asked Rex as all three people stared at the ruins.

"A gas station exploded, you brainiack," said Weevil in a sarcastic tone. Duke looked at the ruins carefully, and then spotted something that looked all too familiar, since he once used them._Wait a second. YUGI!.._ he thought as he spotted the Duel Monster card. He floored the gas, and sped off with Rex and Weevil hanging on.

"If I get whiplash, you're gonna hear from my layer," Weevil stated to the driver.

"Listen, I've got a hunch guys. Hang on!" Duke yelled to the two teens. He floored the gas even more! Rex yelled.

"I'm gonna be sick!" he yelled.

"LEAN OVER THE SIDE!" Weevil yelled to the dino-duelist.

**Flying Over the Desert**

"I tried to contact Industrial Illusions, but there is no response from Pegasus at all," said Mokuba to his brother.

"I had a feeling this would happen," said Seto.

"What's going on?" asked Mokuba, since he had absolutely no clue.

"Whoever Alister is working for must have already gotten their hands on Pegasus. And if that's true, I'm sure our new friends will be expecting us," said Kaiba.

"What? Are you saying we're about to fly right into a trap?" asked Mokuba curiously.

"That's what I want them to think. But I'm always one step ahead," said Kaiba, looking at his Crideus dragon card.

_Flashback_

"Now I play fang of Crideus!" yelled Kaiba.

"There is no such card," said Alister, thought it was clear he was in shock.

"Then what do you call this Alister?" asked Kaiba as he had his Doom Virus Dragon attack Alister.

_End Flashback_

_This card seems to have powers that rival those of the Egyptian God cards. But why have I never even heard of it before? KaibaCorp's database holds information on every card ever created, except this one…_ thought the CEO.

"Hey Seto, you okay?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"I'm fine Mokuba, now let's go crash this party," said Seto as he revved the jet engines and the plane boosted forward.

**Back at Industrial Illusions**

"My harpies are waiting Wheeler," said Mai.

_What am I supposed to do? If I fight my hardest and win, I'll loose Mai forever. But if I let her win, I loose myself forever…_ thought Joey, trying to figure out what he should do. Joey then heard Valon laughing.

"Hey, I guess I missed the joke," said Joey, glaring at the Australian teen. Valon kept laughing, and even smirked.

"Wise guy!" said Joey angrily, balling a fist with his hand. _I still can't believe that Mai chose those clowns over us. I don't know what they did, but I do know that I have to un-do it._

"Just make your move. I'm bored, and so are my Harpies," Mai said irritably.

"Here goes," said Joey as he drew a card from his deck, praying it was a good one. "Stand back." He took a good look at his card. _This should buy me some time…_ he thought. "I'll start my turn by summoning my Rocket Warrior, in defense mode." On the field appeared a small green monster with a shield with a yellow star, and his body was green, and some of it was yellow and black-checkered squares. "Then I'll end my turn with a little face-down action," finished the teen. "Back to you."

"Looks like you're boyfriend's afraid to attack Mai. Aw well, time to finish him off," said Valon from the balcony. Mai just turned toward him, and glared.

"Don't be a back-seat duelist, I can handle this myself," said Mai to the Australian.

"Fine, have it your way," he said, flicking his hand in a simple motion, being sarcastic.

"Now where was I? Oh, right, I was about to win," said Mai as she turned back to Joey.

"As long as you're with them, you can't win. But don't worry, I will think of a way to save us both," said Joey to his former friend.

"Shauna, do you think she can be saved?" asked Cosmo, turning to her older friend, and was also shaking, and it was clear she wanted a hug.

"Don't worry Cosmo," said Shauna as she pulled her friend into a compassionate yet protecting hug. "I'm sure that Joey can save her. He just has to believe in himself, like Sonic and Knuckles and I need to believe in ourselves to win fights." The gray hedgehog turned her attention back to the duel, as did Cosmo, but she didn't show any signs of wanting to break the hug, since she was very scared.

"And here I thought that you called me crazy," said Mai to Joey. "Now my Harpy Lady, attack his Rocket Warrior." The Harpy charged at the small rocket, and slashed it clear in half.

"Now for Harpy Lady number two, attack!" yelled Mai as her Harpy charged toward Joey.

"No, I can't watch," said Tristan.

"He'll lose the duel," said Tea.

"And his soul," said the Pharaoh.

"This can't happen!" yelled Shauna.

"Joey!" yelled Knuckles.

"Not without this face-down card, Scapegoat!" announced Joey. On the field appeared four small sheep, with coat colors of blue, yellow, red, and pink. "Nice try, but you won't be touching my life points for a while," said Joey confidently.

"I'm gonna have to disagree," said Mai, and Joey just looked puzzled.

"I also have a face-down card. It's called Nightmare Tri-Mirror."

"WHAT?!" yelled Joey in shock.

"You heard me," said Mai as a purple aura surrounded the mirror. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Caitlin, Shauna, Cosmo, and Knuckles all looked shocked.

"I've never seen that card before," said Yugi.

"I have," said Caitlin.

"What does it do?" asked Shauna, who was still holding onto Cosmo, trying to comfort her friend.

"It has the ability to take the effect of a spell card, magic, or trap card your opponent just played, and transmit it to your field. So in this case, since four Scapegoats appeared on Joey's field, four more harpies will appear on her field," said Caitlin. Yugi and the gang just looked at her with looks that plainly said _"You've gotta be kidding."_

"I wish I was you guys," Caitlin finished.

"Well, it looks like your little friend is smarter than you Wheeler. She may even be a match for Yugi," said Mai. That earned her a glare from the seventeen-year old.

"This is bad," said Tea as four more harpies appeared.

"Now Mai has enough harpies to destroy Joey's Scapegoats, and take life points away," said the Pharaoh.

"He'll still have life left, but at the most, he'll last until Mai's next turn," said Knuckles, and Shauna nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Wait a second, she can't have six monsters on the field at once," said Tristan.

"Have you forgotten?" asked Shauna.

"Forgotten what?" he asked back.

"People who have the Oricalchos on their side of the field can have double the amount of the original number of monsters on the field. So in this case, since the maximum is five monsters, Mai can have ten at once," Yugi told Tristan.

"Argh, stupid magic thing," said Tristan angrily.

"Ditto," said Shauna. The second Harpy attacked one of Joey's scapegoats.

"Now this is what I call girl power. You're up against six harpies all enhanced with the power of my magic card. I'll finish my turn by playing one card face down. Get ready to say goodbye," said Mai.

"The odds are clearly against you. We all know you are in over your head Wheeler. Luckily, its your move, or else I would finish you off right now," said Mai.

"There is nothing he can do. Mai's backed Joey into a corner and he is stuck there," said Tristan.

"Hey Mai," yelled Caitlin.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"You know, you should have stayed out there in the desert, because you seem to be missing something," said the girl.

"And what would that be?" asked the older duelist.

"Your heart and mind!" Caitlin yelled. Mai just glared angrily at the younger yet tougher girl, and Shauna, Knuckles, Tristan, and even Tea had a little trouble hiding their laughter. Mai would have loved to tackle the girl, but even if the Seal wasn't there, she wouldn't have, since the younger girl a Yugi look-alike was clearly tougher, and had muscles, which could be seen below her t-shirt on her arms. She also seemed more athletically built, and faster also.

**Mind Link**

"Tristan has a point. If Joey doesn't do something soon, he'll loose the duel," said Yugi.

**"That's true, and Mai has the Seal of Oricalchos on the field, giving her all kinds of advantages," stated the Pharaoh.**

_"Yeah, and don't forget, the seal was made 10,000 years ago, so it has powers that not even our Millennium Items have," reminded Caitlin._

**"It even seems that there are only certain magic and trap cards that only she is allowed to use," said the Pharaoh.**

**End Mind Link**

"Well, you asked for it. Here goes," said Joey as he drew a card. "Look out! I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" yelled Joey as he placed down the card. A purple panther with blue, red, and yellow armor, a green cape, a shield and sword with decorations to match the armor, and green eyes appeared on the field, with an attack of 2000.

"Well, he got a good card, but the draw back is that he has to sacrifice a monster for it to attack," said Caitlin.

"Do you think he'll do it?" asked Knuckles.

"Wait for it," said Caitlin.

"Now I sacrifice one Scapegoat, so my panther can attack," said Joey, as the pink one disappeared.

"Told ya," said Caitlin, and Knuckles smiled, amazed at the knowledge that she and the boy identical to her displayed.

"He, I reveal my face down card, Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation!" yelled Mai. The harpies formed a six-sided shape, and they were all surrounded by orange flames and feathers.

"No way! I thought that card was discontinued!" yelled Caitlin, astonished that the very card she had heard about was in Mai's deck.

"Is it rare?" asked Yugi.

"Oh yeah, bigtime. There are only a few in existence. It repels any monster attack, even a God," said Caitlin.

"What?" yelled an astonished Joey, because Mai had just told him what Caitlin had told the others. The phoenix hit the panther, tossing it backwards.

"Mai didn't have that card back in Battle City," said Tristan.

"You're right," said Tea.

"It seems that she has gone through more than a few changes since the last time that we met her, including a stronger deck," said Yugi.

"Look Mai, I don't know what kind of spell these guys put on you, but you gotta wake up!" yelled Joey to the blonde girl. "Otherwise, we're both gonna be in big trouble," said Joey.

"What spell? No one's controlling me," said Mai. "Those two lackies up there couldn't control my left pinkie," she said, motioning to VAlon and Raphael, who were just watching and staying silent. "I was sick of my life, so I chose to change it." Joey and the rest just stood stock still, in complete shock.

"No," said Joey, horrified.

"How could you?" asked Tea.

"You guys wouldn't understand," said Mai.

"We might've if you talk to us," said Caitlin calmly.

"I said you wouldn't!" yelled Mai, but calmed down again. "You've never been an outsider like me, all alone. Duel Monsters is all I have," she said as Joey gasped quietly, and the rest of the onlookers just watched and listened. "And after the Battle Coty tournament, I set out to become the best."

_Flashback_

**I dueled chump after chump to improve my skills…**

Mai had one harpy and two face down cards, and her opponent had a Tri-Horned Dragon and one face down card.

**I had to make a name for myself…**

"Tri-Horned Dragon, attack her Harpy Lady!" announced her oppenent. The dragon charged right at the winged lady.

"I activate my face-down card, Mirror wall. It cuts you dragon's attack points in half," said Mai.

"That's what you think. I activate my face down card, called Rush Recklessly. It gives my monster 700 extra points," said the man. "Guess I win."

"Better guess again sporto. Reveal trap!" said Mai.

"What's that?" asked the man.

"It's called Fairy's Hand Mirror," said Mai as the Rush Recklessly card appeared in the mirror. "It transfers the effect of one of your spell cards and transmits it to my monster." Her harpy's attack points rose to 2500. It charged at the Tri-Horned Dragon, destroyed it, and eliminated the rest of the man's life points.

"Aw, I was so close," he said as he sank to the ground.

"And the winner by a nose is Mai Valentine," said the announcer as the audience cheered.

**Even though I won match after match, I still didn't feel any stronger as a duelist. In fact, I felt worse, and I certainly wasn't making a name for myself…**

As Mai walked down the hall with her trophy, she heard voices.

"Good duel out there. Who'd you play again? Someone Valentine?" a man asked his friend, the one who had competed against Mai. She hid behind the wall to listen in.

"Yeah, she came in like 8th place or something in Duelist Kingdom. I almost beat her too," said her previous opponent.

"So, its not like she's one of the important ones, like Kaiba, Caitlin or that Yugi kid," he finished.

"Joey Wheeler's always been my favorite," said the female. "He's so cute, in a tough guy kind of way."

"Those guys could duel circles around us, but that Valentine girl, she's not even close to being in their league," finished the man.

"Urgh," said Mai quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now I feel kind of stupid for loosing to her," said the man. The female companion laughed at what they said. Mai got enraged, so she slammed the trophy on the ground, making a loud noise that caused all three people to turn in the direction of the sound.

"Isn't that tonight's winning trophy?" asked the girl, recognizing the shattered pieces of glass.

"You don't think-" said one male.

"Oops," said another as the male laughed.

**Not too long afterward, the nightmares started…**

All that Mai could see in her dreams were vision of Marik and the Eye of Udjat, getting ready to send her to the Shadow Realm.

**Every night it was the same dream. I was weak, and no one was there to help me. I was at the end of my rope, weak, pathetic, and my so-called friends were nowhere to be found.**

"I quit. I'm never gonna make any name for myself anyway, or anything for that matter," said Mai to herself, out in the rain in an alley. Then, she looked up into a bright light. Though she couldn't make out much, she could tell that it was someone riding a motorcycle.

"I know you. You're Mai Valentine right?" asked the young-sounding male in a thick Australian accent.

"Who wants to know?" she asked the strange man.

"Your next dueling opponent," he replied, taking of his helmet. Mai could tell that he had light-brown hair, and was wearing motorcycle goggles on the top of his head. He also had very light purple colored eyes, almost transparent. "So what's it gonna be Mai? Try your dueling skills against me, or stand out here in the rain feeling sorry for yourself," he said to the girl. She followed him, but in the next few turns, all of Mai's Harpies, even her sisters, had been wiped out. She fell to her knees, almost crying.

"You think you're weak, don't you?" asked the Australian man as he walked towards the girl. "You think you don't belong in this world don't you?" he asked as he kneeled beside Mai.

"No, stay away!" yelled Mai unconsciously, thinking only the worse, but nothing came.

"Relax, would ya?" the male asked Mai, and she looked up at the man.

"I just want to be the best," said Mai, tears forming.

"What you want is true power," said the Australian teen.

"True power?" questioned Mai.

"Right, and I can help you get it, but the first thing you have to do is stop expecting your friends to rescue you. Those blokes were never there for you anyway. So come with me. The true power is right around the corner," said the teen as he stood up.

"Trust me. All you have to do is take my hand, and you'll be the most powerful duelist on Earth," said the teen as he held out his hand. "What do you say?" he asked. Hesitantly, Mai reached out, and eventually grabbed the Australian's hand.

_End Flashback_

"That was the best decision of my life," said Mai as she looked at the shocked look on Joey's face. "I stopped whining like a loser, and gained a power that you could never imagine, and I'll demonstrate by wiping you out," said Mai, as she looked at the other seven occupants watching their friend duel.

"I never knew you felt that way. None of us did. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you Mai," said Joey, who was on the verge of crying, though no tears were seen in his eyes.

"Save it! I don't need your compassion and sympathy! All I need is power, and I'll get it by destroying you!" yelled Mai angrily as she drew a card from her deck.

"I play Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation!" yelled Mai.

"NO! JOEY!" yelled Caitlin, panicking.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" asked Tea, worried, because Caitlin only yelled like that when the girl knew that something was wrong.

"What got you worked up?" asked Knuckles.

"That card," said Caitlin, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"What is wrong with it? Is it worse than the Sparrow Formation?" asked Tristan.

"Much worse. Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation is a card that can even take out and destroyed. However many monsters that the user has on the field, the same number of monsters are destroyed on the other side of the field. Then, the total number of attack points of the opponents monsters gets subtracted from their life points," said Hailey, still shaking.

"Meaning?" asked Knuckles.

"If Mai has six harpies, she can destroy Joey's one monster, and he looses 2000 life points," said Hailey. As soon as the girl finished the sentence, everyone was shocked, and watched Joey's duel for the outcome.

"Now Harpies, unite and destroy!" Mai called out. The harpies came together, and formed a giant light blue phoenix, that charged at Joey's monsters, and took out them all from the field.

"Looks like someone's one attack away from loosing their soul," Mai said.

_Joey: 200_

_Mai: 4000_

"Any last requests sweetheart?" asked Mai. Joey just stared at her.

"Mai's got 4000 points! She hasn't lost one, and Joey is down to his last 200!" yelled Tristan. "Not to mention that he has no monsters left," added the male.

"Who knows what he has in his hand?" added Knuckles, wondering if anything could help his friend.

"I wonder what he can do?" asked Shauna, who had released Cosmo, who had stopped shaking.

"If he doesn't think of anything fast, he'll loose the duel," said Tea. "Yugi, is there anything he can do?" asked Tea as she, Tristan, Knuckles, Cosmo, and Shauna looked at him and the tan Egyptian female. But Caitlin looked back up at Joey, knowing the answer already, since she had been asked the same thing.

"He must find a way to break the Seal of Oricalchos and end this duel," said Yugi calmly, though you could tell he was very worried for his friend. "The magic within that card has infused Mai with a powerful source." Joey could not help but almost cry. He did not know what to do. "Unless Joey stops it, the seal will consume him."

"No, he can't," said an astonished Tea. She turned to the Pharaoh's present day sister. "Caitlin, is that true?" she asked the slightly tan female.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is just like the Shadow Realm. If Joey does not destroy that magic card soon, he cold end up trapped by it," the girl replied, earning her shocked stares.

"But if he does that, then won't Mai loose her soul?" questioned Tea. Knuckles wanted to hit her for asking so many questions. He wasn't familiar with the Seal of Oricalchos just well yet, but even he knew the results of the outcome. But when he was about to state his mind, Shauna held him back by the shoulder. "Don't even," she whispered while glaring, and one look was enough to tell Knuckles that she was serious. Tea moved behind Yugi, wanting comfort because she was scared, and gripped his coat on his shoulder. He didn't mind, he was too busy thinking, and everyone else was focused on the duel, but Caitlin noticed before she turned her attention away.

_There has to be a way for Joey to win this duel and save Mau…_thought the former Pharaoh.

"That kid stinks," said Raphael.

"Its not the only thing in here that does," said Caitlin, showing the Doma minion she heard him. Raphael wanted to go and beat her up, but even she, though she was taller than the Pharaoh, which was surprising, could very well beat him up. **(For those who are confused, Caitlin's ancestor was normal height, though shorter than Priest Seto and Mahado of course, but was about the height of everyone else.)**

"Yeah, he didn't even put up a fight, and according to the data, he's supposed to be good at this game," said Valon as both males continued watching.

"What a waste. Master Dartz wants the souls of strong duelists, like the Pharaoh, and Caitlin," said Raphael.

_Alright, I'm officially all out of ideas. Behind that leather and attitude is my friend. And there is no way in living hell that I am going to fight back and risk loosing her again…_thought Joey to himself. _With 200 life points left, there's no way I can win. But if I give up my soul to save hers, she might see the light…_thought the blonde teen as he moved his hand to place it on the duel disk.

"I quit!" Joey yelled. Mai gasped.

"Joey, no! Don't do it!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Are you officially nuts?" Caitlin yelled at him, and her voice had rage, contempt, and sadness all at the same time.

"Huh?" Joey looked behind him to wonder why Yugi and Caitlin had yelled like that. Sure, they might do that all the time, but never directly at anyone, or even their friends for that matter.

"Quiting is not the answer. If you give up on the duel, you are giving up on yourself, and your friends. If you want to save Mai, then you keep fighting!" yelled the Pharaoh at Joey. The teen just looked back at Yugi and the girl next to him.

"Joey, listen to him. It's just like what I had to tell myself when I helped Yugi shield you from Ra's attack. I had to stand strong, because I knew that if I didn't, Yugi would be the one to take all the damage, and maybe even die. I could not let that happen, even if it meant giving up my life. So fight for what you want, not giving up your soul for someone who is completely blind at the moment!" yelled Caitlin, and her last phrase was directed at Mai, who just glared at the Egyptian teenager.

"You sure?" asked Joey.

"Yes, because right now, Mai is driven by anger, hate, and jealousy. So you need to face her, and remind her what dueling is really about, trust, faith, and heart," Yugi told his friend, and Joey looked from his friends to Mai. Even in her hate-filled eyes, he could see that the real her was still there. Joey moved his hand from his duel disk to his side.

"He's right," said Joey as he clenched his hand. "I forgot what really matters. I forgot the Heart of the Cards. This duel is still on Mai, and from now on, I'm giving it everything I got!" Joey yelled with a new determination, which filled his eyes. "Its my move! Time to show you what true dueling is all about!" he yelled as everyone looked at him with shock, hope, faith, belief, and expectation in their eyes.


	18. Final Dragon Released

Ok, don't know what to write at the beginning. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 18**

"What can Joey do with a mere 200 points? And Mai still has 4000!" exclaimed Tea, clearly anxious. Both Cosmo and Cream were scared now, but Cosmo hugged the younger girl to comfort her. Knuckles and Shauna stood beside the four teens, who were all watching Joey duel.

"The good new is that it's his move now, so he has one more chance to turn this duel around," said Tristan with a sigh.

"Its not like the outcome is gonna matter. Someone will still loose their soul no matter what," said Tea. Shauna and Knuckles looked at each other with sadness, because they knew who it might be if they knew their friends. Cosmo and Cream almost started crying, and Caitlin and the Pharaoh just continued watching.

**Mind Link**

"There is a way for Joey to end this duel without anyone getting hurt isn't there?" asked Yugi. Caitlin shrugged in response, but the Pharaoh thought a little more about it.

**"Yes, but it is a low chance. The Seal of Orichalcos is powerful, but it does have limitations. It can only capture a soul if the duelist looses, and therein lies the secret to its wrath," said the Pharaoh.**

_"So you might be suggesting that if the duel ends in a tie, then they will both be free?" asked Caitlin._

"I still don't get it," said Yugi.

**"Let's hope Joey does, and unfortunately Caitlin, I have no perfect answer for your question," said the Pharaoh as they continued to watch the duel.**

**End Mind Link**

_Alright, I'm at a disadvantage here, but it ain't over till' it's over. First, I gotta keep those harpies' claws off of my life points. Then I gotta destroy that magic circle. There must be one card in my deck that can stop it somehow…_thought Joey as he looked at his deck. _But which one? One that can wipe that seal off the field. Then no one would loose their soul. Wait, I got it. This card might do the trick…_he thought as he lifted his hand and looked at his cards. _I guess it's worth a shot. What have I got to loose? _He picked a card out of his hand.

"I summon the Fiend Mega Cyber!" yelled Joey.

"But that's a six-star monster," said Mai.

"Brush up on your skills," said Caitlin quietly.

"That's right, but thanks to its special ability, as long as your have more monsters than I do, I can summon it to the field without a sacrifice," said Joey in response. A brown-colored monster with golden armor and two shoulder horns with an attack of 2200 appeared.

"Now my fiend, attack her Harpy with Cyber Swipe!" yelled Joey as his monster launched forward, and struck one of Mai's harpies, damaging her life points.

_Joey: 200_

_Mai: 3600_

"Alright, Joey's back in the game baby," said Tristan.

"But something bugs me," said Caitlin.

"What's that?" asked Shauna.

"Look at Mai's face. She seems unfazed at all," commented the tri-colored Egyptian girl.

"And don't forget, if Joey's wins the duel, we loose Mai forever," said Tea.

"I don't think Joey is trying to win. I think he has uncovered the secret," said the Pharaoh, earning a questioned look from all who were near him but Caitlin.

"I'm confused. What secret are we talking about here?" asked Tea.

"You don't mean," said Caitlin.

"The secret to ending this duel without either loosing," the Pharaoh said.

"Ohhh. Huh?" asked Tea.

"Guess Wheeler decided to go down fighting after all," said Valon, who was still perched on the railing, leaning over on it on his stomach.

"Who cares? He's not going to win," said Raphael.

"Aw, what does it matter? Besides, at least it'll be exciting for a change," said Valon as they continued to watch.

"I'll play this face down. Your move Mai," said Joey as he played one card.

"I was worried about you there for a second Wheeler. I was afraid you lost your touch. He, please tell me that this means you've accepted the fact that we are not friends. Because this is the last time I'll say it: The part of me that was your friend is long gone!" yelled Mai as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_Flashback_

"Your life's never gonna be the same ever Mai. Everything you've ever wanted is right here," Valon told the girl as he showed her the main room in the castle with the three gigantic snakeheads. Each one had ruby eyes, and their mouths were wide open. They had eyes that you could see through, and behind them were millions of squares that each held one soul.

"And where exactly is right here?" Mai asked the Australian teen. Then, from somewhere, she heard someone laughing.

"I can handle things from now on Valon," said a man as he walked up to Mai and Valon. He wore a white outfit, with cloak and pants, and he had sea green hair. His eyes were two different colors. One was amber, and the other was dark navy blue. As Mai stared at the man, Valon nodded and bowed, then left the room.

"Who are you?" Mai asked the man, as he removed his hood, enabling her to see his face and hair.

"Please call me Dartz. I've been expecting you for some time," Dartz told Mai.

"Expecting me? But how?" Mai questioned.

"Don't you see that this is where you belong? You've come home, to a place where everyone understands you," Dartz said as he walked toward the Harpy duelist. Mai backed up, suddenly unsure of what to say or do.

"No longer will the cruelness of the outside world haunt you. You have my word," Dartz said calmly.

"How do you know so much about me?" Mai questioned. "Answer me! Who told you?"

"You just did. It's all in your eyes my dear," said Dartz as he looked into her eyes. He saw images of when Mai was chained up in Battle City when she fought Marik. He saw images of The Winged Dragon of Ra launching an attack at her. He saw Marik sending her to the Shadow Realm, and images of what she saw while she was in there.

"Please, I don't want to go back to that place," said Mai as she sank to the floor on her knees. "I don't want to loose again." Mai then started to cry.

"Of course not, and I will make sure it doesn't happen. You have been lied to for too long. Those who call themselves your friends are no longer there for you. You poor thing. Those scoundrels left you all alone in that place while they hogged all the glory. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be the greatest duelist the world has ever seen," said Dartz.

"That's what I want," said Mai, in a state of shock at the moment.

"Trust me, and the ultimate power shall be yours," said Dartz.

"I trust you," Mai said with anger.

"Then there is one thing left to do," said Dartz.

"I'll do anything, anything!" screamed Mai.

"Will you surrender your weak side?" Dartz questioned her.

"Of course!" said Mai enthusiastically as she got up on one knee.

"Good. The power you desire is now yours," said Dartz as he placed two fingers on her forehead. His necklace began to glow, and the seal became imprinted on Mai's forehead.

"Welcome. From this day forth, you'll serve the Orichalcos," said Dartz like he was greeting a new member, which he was of course.

"Your time's up. I win. As soon as I attack, your life points will be gone, and so will your soul," said Mai to Joey, as he got ready for her next attack.

**Outside**

"This is it!" yelled Duke. He pulled the car to a stop, and stood up in his seat.

"I guess seatbelts were invented for a reason," said Rex as he got up from where he and Weevil had fallen in the back seat.

"That's weird. Why would Industrial Illusions be closed?" asked Duke as he got out of the car. He ran up to the door, followed by Rex and Weevil after they got out of the car. They saw that the doors were barred with jail-like bars, unbreakable. Duke looked inside, and saw 5 teens that he knew, along with 9 other people he didn't. They looked like creatures. Some were hedgehogs with blue, gray, and pink fur. Another had red fur, another had a green outfit, another was a cream colored rabbit, and a two-tailed fox, and even a human kid.

"Oh no," said Duke as he looked inside. "Hey guys," he yelled, hoping they would hear him. Everyone except the duelists playing and the Doma servants looked out behind them.

"It's Duke," said the Pharaoh.

"Hey you're right," said Tea as she, Tristan, Chris, and Tails ran up to the door.

"Hey Duke, how'd you know we were here?" asked Tristan.

"It's a long story," said Duke. He looked at Chris and Tails, and the teens made a quick introduction for their new friends, letting Duke know who was everyone was.

"Hey, are you guys dueling in there?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's a longer story," said Tea as the Pharaoh and Caitlin looked back at their old friend while the rest were focused on the duel.

"Why?" asked the DDM inventor.

"So listen, we need your help now! We don't have time to stand chit chatting," said Tea anxiously.

"We're all trapped in this place, and you need to find a way to get us out," said Tristan.

"I'm on it. But I don't know where the power grid is," said Duke.

"I might be able to find a map, but I need a computer," said Tails.

"Hey Tails, over there behind the door is one. You need to sneak quietly. Sonic, can you help him?" asked Caitlin.

"Sure," said Sonic.

"Duke, Tails will hack into the signal so he can talk through the computer on your cell phone. He'll help you hack through to get us out," said the girl.

"Got it," said Duke as he raced around the side of the building.

"Hurry Duke!" yelled Tristan. Then, Rex and weevil raced up, and Tristan and Tea's faces had one look: surprise.

"It's a regular party," said Tristan as he noticed the bug and dino duelists outside. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, well," said Rex, but then both boys backed away nervously.

"AH! It's that magic circle!" yelled Weevil as they noticed it inside the building, along with Yugi, Caitlin, and a few others, who all had their attention on the duel.

"Yeah, it's the same one we were trapped in," said Rex.

"I sacrifice two of my harpies, which allows me to summon Harpies' Pet Dragon!" yelled Mai. A giant dark red dragon with black eyes and a frill, and chains around its legs and hands appeared next to Mai's Harpies. "And thanks to the circle, and my Harpy's, it gains more points than ever," she finished as the circle appeared on her dragon's forehead.

"Now it has 3400 points," said the Pharaoh as Caitlin nodded, and everyone watched expectantly.

"Now my Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack his Megacyber! It was nice knowing you Wheeler!" she said.

"Hold on! I reveal Conversation Mediation!" yelled Joey, flipping his card.

"Yes!" said Caitlin quietly.

"Now this card shuffles two cards from your graveyard with this one. If it's my card, I stop your attack, so I have a one in three chance," said Joey as three cards appeared on the field.

"Oh no. But what happens if he picks one of Mai's cards Tristan?" asked Tea.

"That means he looses the duel," he replied.

"It won't be long now," said Valon.

"Yeah, there's no way that pipsqueak will get out of this jam by playing a game of chance," said Raphael in a cocky manner. "He can't pick the right card. It's over." Valon continued to watch without paying attention to his older friend.

"Hey, time to pick two cards from your graveyard! Let's go!" yelled Joey as Mai picked her two.

"I choose these," said Mai, holding up her two Harpy Formations.

"Alright, let's shuffle them all together," said Joey as he handed Mai his chosen card.

"You sound pretty confident for someone who is about to loose," said Mai as she walked back to her place. "After all this time, you're still relying on luck to win your duels." Joey looked back at his friends outside the circle, and then turned to face his former friend, and current Doma server.

"Not quite, because it took skill to play the right card at the right time," said Joey as Mai shuffled the three chosen cards, and placed them out on the field. "But a little luck never hurt. Here we go! I choose the middle one!" said the teen.

_Wheeler's finished…_thought Valon.

_Come on, let that be the one…_thought Yugi.

_Let it be Conversation Mediation…_thought Caitlin, praying to her Gods of Egypt that Joey picked the right one, or else he would loose.

"Show me the trap card," said Joey, and Mai did as he asked, and…

"That's the one!" yelled Tea, overjoyed. Amy, Cosmo, and Cream cheered, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Shauna hi-fived each other. Caitlin cheered silently, and so did the Pharaoh. Chris was helping Tails with the guard system.

"Yeah, bingo baby!" yelled Joey. Mai's face had shock written all over it.

"I knew he could do it!" yelled Tristan. Weevil and Rex just thought one thing: WHAT THE HELL!

"That's luck," said Weevil.

"Yeah, next time I play bingo, I'm bringing him," said Rex.

"Well there goes your theory," said Valon, and Raphael sighed.

"Well it looks like your last attack didn't work, so I'm still in the game," said Joey as Mai picked the three cards off her disk, and gave back Joey's card.

"For now," said Mai as her monsters reappeared on the field.

"That's cool. At least Joey bought himself a little time," said Tea, and Shauna nodded, and Sonic and Knuckled sighed with relief.

"Yes Tea, but it came with a price," said the Pharaoh, and Tea looked at him questioningly.

"Impressive, but you helped me out also," said Mai.

"What does she mean Caitlin?" asked Shauna.

"In exchange for that gamble, the two cards that Mai chose from her graveyard, she got back in her deck," said Caitlin, and Shauna looked at Sonic and Knuckles with a look that said uh-oh.

"Yeah, I know. Now you get the two cards at the top of your deck," said Joey as Mai placed the cards.

"Oh no, now she can use them again," said Tea, and Cosmo and Cream shivered, and Tea moved back behind the Pharaoh, who seemed to notice, but focused still.

"Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation," said the Pharaoh.

"And Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation," said Caitlin.

"Are two of Mai's most powerful cards," said Amy.

"You may have stopped my attack for now, but my turn is not over. I'll move one Harpy to my defense line, and place two cards face down. Your move," she said to Joey.

_I got one more shot at this, but I'm all out of ideas…_admitted Joey quietly. _This duel ain't over yet, and it's my move. But I need the right card._ "I'll place one card face down, and summon a monster in defense mode also. Last but not least, I'll switch my cyber to defense mode also. Your move," said Joey. Meanwhile, Tails was still trying to break the system so he could contact Duke through his computer.

**Outside**

"This one's locked too," said Duke as he ran from door to door, trying to see if any were open. "C'mon, I don't have much time," he said to himself as he tried again and again at any door he could find.

**Back Inside**

"I have to say, you look pretty calm for someone who's about to loose their soul that is," said Mai.

"Yeah, well I have been through some pretty weird duels in my life, and I have learned one thing: Keep fighting until the last one is gone!" said Joey. "And the last time I checked, I still had a handful of life points left. So gimme your best shot."

"With pleasure," said Mai as she drew a card.

"You've activated my trap! Drop Off! So drop your card," said Joey.

"What does that card do Caitlin?" asked Sonic.

"When your opponent draws a card, Drop Off causes them to discard it to the graveyard," she explained.

"Not so fast, cause I have a face-down card also," said Mai as she activated it. "Trap Jammer! Your trap just got stopped in its tracks," said Mai as Joey looked disappointed. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my turn."

"Aw man! Oh well, moving on," said Joey.

"This should be a fun way to end things, but not just yet," said Mai as she drew her card.

"Her top card, its either Harpy Lady Sparrow or Phoenix Formation," said the Pharaoh, and Caitlin nodded, betting on Sparrow Formation.

"Go Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack his fiend now!" announced Mai as her dragon launched forward. "And now Harpy Lady, attack his face down monster!" She did as asked, and obliterated it.

"You just destroyed my Fiber Jar, so thanks to its special ability, we put our cards in one big pile-" said Joey.

"And then each draw five," finished Mai.

"Who would've thought Joey had that card?" said Caitlin to herself, but Shauna overheard.

"Was he not supposed to?" she asked.

"No, that's not it. What I am confused by is that normally, Joey's style of dueling is with warrior monsters, so I am surprised he had Fiber Jar," said the girl quietly.

"I know how the card works, not like it really matters. My trap cancels it out," said Mai.

"What, what's going on?" asked Joey as a powerful wind blew around the field.

"Damn," said Caitlin quietly.

"My Harpy Feather Storm cancels out any monster special ability," said Mai as the effect of Fiber Jar was canceled.

"Oh no, it looks like Joey's fresh out of monsters again Tea," said Tristan.

"Hang in there," she said from behind the Pharaoh's shoulder. The Pharaoh still hadn't noticed, and Caitlin nudged him. He looked at her with question in his eyes, since she usually did not do anything like that. She darted her eyes quickly in Tea's direction, and the Pharaoh looked back, and looked at his sister with sarcasm. She chuckled, and the Pharaoh backed into Tea to offer him more comfort, since all she was doing was standing behind him. She grabbed his shoulder, since she was scared, but looked puzzled. Caitlin cleared her throat, and Tea looked at her. Caitlin gave her a thumb's-up, and Tea mouthed thank you to her friend.

"Your life points are exposed," said Mai sarcastically. "But lucky for you, I have to end my turn now. Let's see what kind of desperate move you have now." Joey just glared at her angrily.

"Desperate? I place one monster face down, and that's all," said Joey as he placed his newly drawn card on the field.

"Was that really all?" asked Cream.

"Do you think he had any other options?" Sonic asked Caitlin.

"Actually, since we don't know what card he played, I don't know," admitted Caitlin, turning her attention back to the duel.

"Told ya you were desperate," said Mai cockily, earning more daggers.

"It's time for Mai to deliver the finishing touch," said Valon as he sniffed dramatically, pretending to be sad. "I'm gonna miss seeing Wheeler squirm, but it'll be nice to have him out of our hair."

"Nice knowing you hun," said Mai as she drew a card. _Hmph, only one monster left to crush…_thought Mai as she looked at her card.

"Betting on Phoenix?" asked Shauna.

"Yep," said Caitlin, having a really good hunch.

_And I'm gonna send this poor sap out with a bang…_thought Mai as she looked at Joey's slumped form. _Once I activate Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation, his puny face down monster will be gone for good. And thanks to its secondary power, it'll wipe out the rest of his life…_thought the Harpy Duelist.

"It's over Wheeler. I activate Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation! And in case you have forgotten, it means I win the duel," said Mai as a wind surrounded the field. Then, out of the ground, a flame light shot out. It was so bright that it forced Yugi, Caitlin, Sonic, Shauna, and anyone else looking at it to shield their eyes. Once again, the fiery blue phoenix appeared on the field, going straight for Joey's monster.

"Good-bye," Mai said without any emotion. Tea, Weevil, Rex, and Tristan began to freak out mentally.

"This is it," said Tristan. Tea gripped onto the Pharaoh's shoulder even tighter, in fright. The Pharaoh and Caitlin looked on with hope that Joey would be able to stop the attack. Then, the attack stopped dead!

"Huh, it didn't work?!" exclaimed Mai. The Pharaoh and Caitlin looked shocked, while everyone looked surprised. Some kind of cat, apparently Joey's monster, disappeared from the field after the Phoenix stopped.

"No, what was that?" asked Mai, demanding an answer. Joey laughed to himself.

"Hehehe. That was my buddy, Necomane King. He has zero attack points, which means I lost zero lifepoints," said Joey. "And that means you wasted your best card. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"Wow, talk about a life-saver card," said Caitlin, and Shauna nodded.

"And there's more. Necomane King has a special ability. Since you destroyed him using a magic card, your turn automatically comes to an end," Joey concluded, clearly happy. "This means I'm in the driver seat now." Mai just looked shocked, then glared daggers at the boy.

"That was close," said Tea, earning nods from the three hedgehogs and the echidna, and the rabbit.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," said Tristan, flapping his shirt to get cool air going.

"Then suck it up," said Caitlin, and then returned to the duel again.

"That guy has more lives than my cat," said Rex.

"That guy keeps stalling for time, but how much longer can he last?" Valon asked to no one. Raphael just looked on, ignoring his Doma companion.

"What's the deal? Is your strategy to lag this on till' I die from boredom and forfeit?" asked Mai.

"That's something I would do if I dueled you," said Caitlin, earning her some small chuckles from even Valon, who heard, and glares from the Doma servant girl.

"Why don't you just worry about your own strategy and leave mine to me?" asked Joey cockily, and Mai glared (again).

_The fact is though, Mai's right. I'm just buying time until I figure a way out of this mess. And quitting is not an option. That's exactly what those biker creeps want me to do…_thought Joey as he stole glances at Valon and Raphael. _I gotta save Mai, and find out what the brute squad up there wants. I know there is something in my deck that can help me, but what is it? Come on, Heart of the Cards, show me some love…_he thought as he looked at his deck, about to draw. But then, the top card of his deck began to glow brightly. As Caitlin watched, she felt a heavy heartbeat happen from her Seveera card. She picked it up, and noticed that it was glowing.

**Mind Link**

"The Eye of Timeaus. It's glowing," said Yugi as both boys observed their card.

_"You guys too?" asked Caitlin. "Me also."_ The boys looked at Caitlin's card, and saw it glowing bright also.

**End Mind Link**

**In Kaiba's Jet**

"Huh? My duel disk," said Kaiba as he noticed the glow, and picked up the top card. "Its that dragon. It's the Fang of Crideus," said the CEO as the light grew brighter. Joey, Yugi, and Caitlin became surrounded in light. They were all then transported to the castle where three of them had gotten their dragons. Yugi arrived first, followed by Caitlin. They floated down easily, and seemed okay in the air. Then, Joey came flying by them, though he managed to hover back up to his friends. Yugi and Caitlin looked shocked, and had the funniest look on their faces at what Joey had just done. He was rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are we, and wasn't I just in the middle of a duel" he questioned as he and Yugi and Caitlin looked around.

"We've been to this place before," said the Pharaoh, also motioning to Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's the Dominion of the Beasts," she told Joey. The three of them looked at the final pedestal containing the final dragon.

"Whoa, that's one big ice sculpture," said Joey, observing the size, and noticing a sword embedded in the dragon's claw.

"It's a dragon, frozen in time," said the Pharaoh, and Caitlin observed it carefully, trying to see if she could determine the name, since she had heard it.

"Huh, say what?" asked Joey, with confusion all over his face.

"I believe it has chosen you," said Caitlin.

"Yes, if my theory is correct, then you must remove that sword from the dragon's claw Joey," explained the Pharaoh.

"Then what?" asked Joey.

"Then the ancient dragging will awaken," the siblings said together, and Joey turned away from his tan Egyptian female friend, and his best friend. He approached the sword carefully.

"Here goes nothing," said the teen, and grabbed hold of the sword keeping the dragon in check.

_"You are the one," said a voice._

"That's weird. I could have sworn that I heard a voice through that sword," said Joey.

_It was the Dark Magician Girl…_thought Caitlin, but kept it to herself.

_"Yes Joey, you must release Hermos," said the voice _as Joey grabbed hold again, and pulled. The ice shattered!  
"Looks like it worked. Now I got one more question Yuge," said Joey as he watched the giant dragon take shape.

"Is this thing friendly?" he asked. Caitlin or the Pharaoh did not answer, knowing Joey had to find out for himself, since they did also. The red dragon awoke with a roar, and Joey, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh watched with awe, and were amazed at the sight before them. The light faded, bringing all three teens back.

_Huh, was that a dream? _thought Joey. He looked back at his two friends that he knew also held dragons like that.

_Now Joey has one of those dragons also. That could be exactly what he needs…_thought Yugi.

_Let's hope that Joey can figure out how to use Hermos, and to ask him fro help, since all four dragons have their own minds…_thought Caitlin.

**In Kaiba's Jet**

"Uh, what was that?" he asked to no one as the light faded around him.

"Are you okay Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Did you notice anything strange just now?" he asked.

"Besides the way you're acting?" questioned Mokuba.

"I'm fine, forget I asked," said Kaiba. Mokuba just sighed.

**At Industrial Illusions**

"My Orichalcos stone," said Raphael as he noticed it glowing. "It's reacting to something." Valon looked at the necklace in shock, then regained composure.

"The Pharaoh and Caitlin must be behind this," said Valon, exasperated, as Raphael turned back to the duel. Mai looked confused at Joey's face.

_Wheeler's acting strange…_she thought. "Let's go! I have a duel to win!" she yelled.

_Well, this is it. If I don't draw something good now, I'm as good as gone…_thought Joey as he drew a card.

"No way. It's that dragon, Hermos," he said quietly.

"Did he draw something good or not, cause this is his last shot," said Tristan.

"Let's hope so," said Sonic.

"Or else he's a goner," said Knuckled, and Shauna nodded. Cream hugged Cosmo, scared, and Cosmo comforted her friend.

**Mind Link**

"Awesome! Joey must have drawn the dragon he released!" exclaimed Yugi, happy. The Pharaoh and Caitlin nodded, also overjoyed.

**"Right, and its power is not his," said the Pharaoh.**

_"Let's hope that it does not feed his ego too much," commented Caitlin, and both boys agreed._

**End Mind Link**

"Hermos, you're on," said Joey. "You're about to meet my new friend, Hermos," said Joey as Mai and the Doma servant boys looked a little shocked, and surprise, especially Valon.


	19. Warriors and Their Dragons

Ok, for those who were confused, Kaiba did not witness Joey acquiring Hermos in the Dominion of the Beasts…

**Chapter 19**

"How about a little warm welcome for my new friend Hermos?" asked Joey. Mai jumped back in shock.

"That's not one of his cards," said Tea.

"Looks like it is now," said Amy, and Tristan and Cosmo nodded.

"That's right. Just as Caitlin and I were given the Horn of Seveera and the Eye of Tameus, Joey now has be chosen to wield the Claw of Hermos," said the Pharaoh, and Caitlin nodded. Shauna and Knuckles watched the duel, and Sonic had gone over to check on Tails' and Chris' progress.

"That's odd. How did a hack like Wheeler get his hands on that card?" asked Valon, puzzled.

"Just because he has the card doesn't mean he knows how to use it. That will be the true test of his power," said Raphael, throwing glances at the Pharaoh and Caitlin. _If those two really know how to use their dragons, then they should really understand how to help Wheeler figure out how to work it…_he told himself.

**Somewhere Else in the Building**

Duke had managed to find a way inside, and Tails was now guiding him to the power grid. Duke trusted the fox, since any friend of Yugi's was a friend of his.

"Alright, once you go through that door, head straight down the hall. There should be a door at the very back of it," said the fox, and Duke listened. Sure enough, the fox was right, and he went inside the door.

"Alright Tails, I'm in. What's next?" he asked. _I gotta get these guys out of here, and fast…_he thought to himself.

"Alright, we have to work on hacking into the main security system first. I have a pretty good idea on how it works, but it may take time still to hack into," said Tails.

"As long as we get it out, let's just keep working," said Duke, and Tails began to explain what Duke should do to hack. While Tails did more research to find a way to break in, Duke began hacking away to see if he could shut down the main system to get everyone out.

**Back at the Duel**

"Check it out Mai. This is a way to save us both. First, I'll bring back Fiend Mega Cyber from the graveyard, thanks to Monster Reborn," said Joey as his monster reappeared.

"Big deal. In case you've forgotten, my Harpies' Pet Dragon disintegratted your puny fiend once, and she'll do it again with even more power," said Mai as her dragon roared.

"Relax. Did I say I was done? Next, I'll bring out to the field Time Wizard," said Joey. A red clock with eyes, a purple cape, and a staff with symbols appeared on the field.

"And now, here's Hermos! Hold onto your hairdo!" yelled the boy.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" asked Caitlin.

"What were you thinking?" asked Knuckles. He, Shauna, and the Pharaoh looked at Caitlin.

"Merge Hermos with Time Wizard, like I did with my golems," said Caitlin.

"It is something he would think about doing," said the Pharaoh as the three other teens looked at him while he spoke.

"If I know Joey, he will," said Shauna, and Knuckles knew she meant if she knew Joey well enough since she had known him only for a few days. A giant dark red dragon with a horn on it's nose, spikes all over it's back, sharp claws on feet and hands, giant red wings, horns on the side of its face, and large fangs came from the card, roaring. Tameus and Seveera continued to glow, but the Pharaoh and Caitlin had put them away, even though they knew why they were glowing.

"And now, I'm gonna combine Hermos with my Time Wizard," said Joey as Hermos sucked the Time Wizard into its body. _This is gonna be huge. I can feel it…_thought the blonde teen as Yugi, Caitlin, Knuckles, Shauna, Cream, Tea, Tristan, Cosmo, Rex, and Weevil watched as the light began to dim slowly. In the place of the dragon was a little pink and peach colored hammer with wings. Joey's face said one look: What?! Valon stared laughing hysterically.

"Huh? What the?" said Joey, in shock. Valon could not stop laughing as he stared at the hammer that the Time Wizard had become.

"Hahahaha! Whoa, good one. I'm shaking in me boots. I haven't seen a duel monster that scary in a long time. It's a crochet hammer with wings," he stuttered out amongst his laughing fit.

"Valon, mirrors find you scary," said Caitlin, and Knuckled and Shauna started to laugh back at the young Australian teen.

"Oh man, what was he thinking playing that?" asked Tristan as he buried his face in his hand.

"Tristan, don't doubt that card. Remember what you told me when Yugi dueled Gurimo. Don't judge a monster by looks," said Amy, and Tristan took his hand away, and continued to watch the duel.

"Can't he change that hammer thing back into a dragon?" asked Tea.

"There is no need to," said the Pharaoh.

"He doesn't need Hermos. The Time Hammer is what he needs now," said Caitlin as Tea looked puzzled.

**Mind Link**

"Mhm. First impressions can be deceiving," said Yugi as his other half and Caitlin both nodded.

**End Mind Link**

Joey was still in complete shock over what monster he had on his field. "Who cares what it looks like? I'm gonna take you out using my new weapon," said Joey confidently. "Now my Fiend Mega Cyber, pick up that hammer!" The cyber droid went over to the hammer, and gripped it firmly. "Alright, time to flatten some monsters," said Joey as his monster charged.

"I'm sure Joey knows what he's doing out there," said Tea.

"Right Tristan?" Amy asked.

"I doubt it," he said, and they just watched as Joey's monster charged. Even Yugi stayed in spirit form next to the Pharaoh and Caitlin, and Raphael and Valon just waited for the fun to end.

_His monster's attack points are still lower, but I have to play it safe…_thought Mai. "Activate Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation," said Mai, and her harpies formed the bright orange bird. "You little warrior and your hammer are history."

"Don't be so sure. My hammer has the power of both my dragon, and my Time Wizard," said Joey. His cyber hit the ground with the hammer, and a hole opened, revealing four bright lights. Each one flew toward one of Mai's monsters, making the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 6 above their heads.

"What's wit the numbers on their heads? Any idea what's going on Tea?" asked Tristan.

"Sorry Tristan, we're the wrong people to ask," said Tea, and Cream, Amy, and Cosmo nodded in agreement. Rex and Weevil just continued to watch. Valon laughed out loud again.

"Hahaha! Thanks for the counting lesson mate. Can you do me a favor with your next attack and teach me the alphabet?" asked Valon.

"Why? Would that help?" asked Shauna. Knuckles snickered, and Caitlin chuckles slightly. Valon just glared at the gray hedgehog.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Joey, since nothing happened.

"Are you still trying to loose on purpose? You're no fun. I'm trying to be the best, and so far, you're nothing but a bump in my way," said Mai.

"You're wrong. Listen-" said Joey, but Mai interrupted.

"I've heard enough out of you. All I want is you out of my sight. It all ends here. Look out!" yelled Mai. But as soon as she drew her card, the hole in the ground from the hammer effect started to emit a wind that was starting to suck in what was around it. "What's going on? My Harpies!" yelled Mai as all four of her monsters got sucked in the hole.

"What happened?" asked Mai.

"I'm as confused as you are," said Joey. Tea, Tristan, Weevil, Rex, Amy, Cosmo, and Cream looked consfused.

"All her monsters are gone!" said Amy.

"All at once," said Tea.

"I see that, but how could it have happened?" asked Tristan.

"It must have been something Joey did," said Cosmo.

**Mind Link**

"I guess Joey's hammer was able to destroy all of Mai's monsters at once, right?" asked Yugi. Caitlin just shrugged.

**"I'm not so sure. Take a closer look at the field. The hole Joey made is still there," said the Pharaoh.**

_"You think that it has another purpose?" asked Caitlin._

**"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Mai's monsters aren't gone for good. They may return," said the Pharaoh.**

**End Mind Link**

"I've had about enough of your tricks, and I'm tired of you just buying time. I place one card face down. That ends my turn," said Mai.

"Look, I don't wanna loose. In fact, I don't want either of us to loose, and there is something I have to do to make that happen. Look out!" yelled Joey as he drew a card. "Now Fiend Mega Cyber, attack her life points directly!" The fiend charged forward, and flung a beam out of his hand, nailing Mai, and throwing her backwards.

_Joey: 200_

_Mai: 1400_

_She'll forgive me, someday…_thought Joey.

"Mai," said Valon, worried.

"Don't worry. We'll get a soul no matter who looses," said Raphael.

"How can you say that? She's one of us now," said Valon, watching Mai get up.

"I'll also place one card face down, and end my turn," said Joey, turning the duel over to Mai. _I have to make sure our life points hit zero at the same time so we can both be saved…_thought Joey, but then he heard a moan from Mai. She was shaking.

"You okay Mai?" he asked.

"I can't loose. I don't want to go back there," she said to herself.

"Any idea what she is talking about?" asked Knuckles.

"The Shadow Realm," Caitlin said to herself, but the Pharaoh overheard, and nodded to her. Tea loosened her grip a little on the Pharaoh's shoulder, but did not let go. Mai shook uncontrollably, and all she saw in her head were visions of when Marik sent her to the Shadow Realm.

"I gave up everything, just to be a winner," said Mai. "So I won't loose!"

"Hey Mai," said Joey calmly.

"Save it!" yelled Mai angrily as she drew a card. "My move!" At that moment, her Harpies' Pet Dragon reappeared on the field.

"What?" asked Mai to no one.

"What just happened?" asked Joey.

"I understand," said Caitlin.

"What? Did you figure out the reason for the hole?" asked Tea, looking at the Egyptian girl from behind the Pharaoh, and he also looked at her, along with the bystanders except for Valon and Raphael.

"That hole is like a transporter. Each monster was flung forward in time. The numbers have a meaning for why each one was sent forward," said the girl.

"I have a feeling also that his hammer sent Mai's monsters into the future. They still have the numbers on their head," said the Pharaoh.

**Mind Link**

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Each monster must have been transported into the duel by a different number of turns. That's why those numbers appeared when Joey attacked with his hammer. Each number must have represented a future turn in the duel, so Mai's monsters won't come back until that turn. Unfortunately for Joey, Harpies' Pet Dragon had the number one above it, so it showed up first. And what's worse, it's Mai's turn to attack now," said Yugi, and Caitlin nodded sadly, knowing that if the attack was successful, Mai would win.

**End Mind Link**

"Here's a tip Wheeler. Next time, before you play a card, know how it works," said Mai. "Then again, there's not going to be a next time for you, pretty boy."

"Harpies' Pet Dragon, destroy his Cyber!" yelled Mai.

"I wouldn't do that if I were her," said Raphael.

"Mai, wait!" yelled Valon.

"Reveal face down card! Skull Dice!" yelled Joey. "You're dragon's about to loose some attack points, and we'll find out how many when I roll the die! Go Skull Dice!" yelled the boy as the little demon let go of the die.

"A two! That means you lost half your attack points!" yelled Joey. His cyber then destroyed the dragon, since it only had an attack of 1250.

"Oh no," said Mai as her life points dropped.

_Joey: 200_

_Mai: 450_

"We're almost there," said Joey.

"Can't loose! Can't go back there," said Mai to herself.

"Oh well, she's lost it," said Raphael. Then, out of nowhere, Valon jumped off the balcony, and headed for the duel.

"Valon, what are you doing?" yelled Raphael as he watched his companion.

"With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal," said Valon as his ring glowed. Then, he punched the seal, and the barrier shattered. The Pharaoh, Caitlin, Tea, Shauna, Knuckles, Tristan, and the others were thrown backwards. Shauna started levitating to keep in the air, and caught Knuckles before he hit a wall. Sonic rushed in and grabbed Amy, while a flying Cream caught Cosmo. Yugi managed to switch places with Tea, so that he hit the wall, and she landed against his arm so she would not get hurt. Caitlin and Tristan hit the wall, and bumped their heads.

"No," said Raphael as he jumped down. Caitlin managed to stand, and rubbed her heads where she had hit, and Sonic and his friends seemed to be fine. Tails and Chris were unhurt since they had been in a safe spot. Caitlin walked over to the Pharaoh, and helped him up by offering him her hand. He took it, and after he was up, they faced the three Doma servants.

"Joey, are you alright? Joey," said the Pharaoh, seeing his friend face down after the smoke cleared. He and Caitlin raced over to help him stand up. Tea and Tristan stood on their own, and everyone else that had been flying landed back on the ground. Valon had Mai in his arms.

"Man, why did her do that?" asked Tristan, and Tea shrugged. Valon had Mai securely in him arms, protecting her. Raphael walked over to the two Doma servants, and kneeled down beside them.

"What were you thinking? You betrayed Master Dartz, and risked your soul all for the sake of a girl Valon," questioned Raphael harshly as Mai lay limply in Valon's arms.

"She's not just some girl!" yelled Valon back at Raphael.

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Raphael angrily. The Pharaoh and Caitlin looked up from where they were helping Joey. Caitlin had Joey propped up in her arms so he would wake up and get the blood going to his brain, and the Pharaoh stood hunched over slightly nearby.

"I'll make up for this, by taking your soul Pharaoh, and your sister's. The power around my neck put your puzzle and necklace to shame," said Raphael as he grabbed the fragment on his necklace, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin glared. Raphael activated his own necklace, and a blinding light caused everyone but the Doma servants, Chris, and Tails to shield their eyes. Tails gave Duke the final steps that he knew would break the security system.

**Somewhere Else**

"This should do it," said Duke as he finished typing away on the computer and listening to what Tails told him. The screen glowed red. "Awesome!" Duke yelled, knowing that he broke through. "I cracked the security system."

**Back at the Duel**

The doors behind everyone opened up, but they still could not see thanks to the light that Raphael was causing.

"Hey, look," said Tristan as the doors opened and the light dimmed.

"We're not locked in anymore," said Cosmo.

"Yeah, but where did those creeps go?" asked Tea.

"They were just here," said Knuckles, as he, Sonic, and Shauna looked around the area the Doma servants had just been in. They could not find any traces at all. Tails and Chris came back out.

"Nice job Tails," said Amy, congratulating her friend on his job well done.

"Joey," said the Pharaoh, seeing if his voice would awaken his friends. Tea, Tristan, Amy, and Cosmo ran up to him, with Caitlin still propping him up.

"Don't give up on us now," said Tristan.

"Joey," said Tea worriedly, and Joey began to come to, and he got up from Caitlin's arms, but she still remained behind him in case he fell backwards again.

"Ah, where's Mai? Did those punks take her?" asked Joey, turning to where the two hedgehogs and the echidna were still searching.

"Guess so," said Tea with sadness in her voice.

"Ah, no, I was so close. Argh, I'll get you back Mai!" yelled Joey, and everyone felt sympathy for the blonde teen, even Sonic and the gang who didn't know the full story of Mai yet.

Little did the group know that Kaiba landed his jet right outside. Joey was still depressed.

"Joey, it's no use. She turned her back on us and joined the bad guys," said Tristan. "Whatever happens to her now is her own fault."

"Take it easy Tristan," said Amy.

"Yeah, Joey has enough on his mind as it is," said Tea.

"Face the facts. Come on guys, you say. Mai wasn't playing a friendly game of duel monsters out there," said Tristan.

"Yeah, she looked like she really meant what she was trying to do," said Knuckles, and Sonic and Shauna nodded.

"She was after Joey's soul," Tristan continued to yell at the boy.

"Tristan, that's enough," the Pharaoh said calmly. Caitlin nodded, and continued to rub Joey's back in a comforting manner to try and get him to come back to his senses.

"I'm just being honest," said Tristan calmly and Joey started to tear up a little. Then, out of nowhere, Kaiba walked into the building with his briefcase, followed by Mokuba.

"Huh?" he said quietly, noticing Yugi, Caitlin, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and other people he didn't recognize.

"Kaiba," said the Pharaoh, throwing a glance at his rival, and everyone but Joey looked up at where Yugi had directed his attention.

"Oh great," said Kaiba as he noticed all the pairs of eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mokuba. He noticed Sonic and his friends, and thought they were weird creatures. Cream walked up to them and made introductions quietly to Mokuba when Kaiba wasn't looking. Then, Duke rushed inside, followed by Rex and Weevil.

"Duke's here too?" asked Mokuba. As Duke ran toward his friends, he stopped behind Yugi and Caitlin, who had left Joey to walk next to the Pharaoh in case Kaiba got a little weird.

"Whoa, it's a party," said Duke as he noticed the Battle City 3rd place duelist and his brother. "What brings you guys here?"

"Certainly not the dweeb convention," said Kaiba as Tristan stood up.

"Want to say that to my face?" said Knuckles, balling his fist, since he was hotheaded, and hated mean comments like that.

"Take it easy," said Shauna as she and Sonic stepped in front of their tempered friend.

"Just take a hike," said Tristan.

"Why don't you?" asked Mokuba angrily. The air quickly became tense around the building occupants.

"Any sign of Pegasus?" asked Kaiba. The Pharaoh just nodded his head no.

"I'm afraid we were too late," he said.

"That's right. Believe it or not, Mai Valentine got to him before we did," said Tristan. "She took his soul with some Orichalcos thing." Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and Caitlin caught the sight, but said nothing.

"Orichalcos?" he questioned, and Caitlin had been correct, and she whispered her thought to the Pharaoh.

"Kaiba, have you experienced this card before?" the Pharaoh asked the CEO, trusting Caitlin's theory.

"You bet. Seto just wiped the floor with someone who played it. He pretended to be Pegasus, and made us fly all the way to Duelist Kingdom to duel him," said Mokuba.

"And then he ran away," Kaiba finished. "So we came here for some answers. Whoever caught Pegasus is trying to take over my company, and that is unacceptable."

_Pegasus did say someone was after him. We just need to find out why…_thought Yugi.

_Flashback_

"I must stop them. They are ruining the reputation of my game, and that just won't do for business," said Pegasus. Yugi, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh in spirit form narrowed their eyes. "The only catch is that it is too dangerous to leave you any information on this tape, so you'll have to come see me in person," said Pegasus.

_End Flashback_

_And last but not least, I've enclosed a one of a kind card for you and Caitlin. Guard it with your life. They mustn't take it…_the voice echoed through Yugi's mind again and again. Yugi reached into his pocket, and pulled out the card, and Caitlin followed the example. Yugi's had a picture of a gold and purple key facing the right corner, and Caitlin had the same colored key facing the left corner.

"Hold on, this card Pegasus gave us might be a clue. They both seem to contain the image of a key," said the Pharaoh.

"Huh? Wait, there was one door upstairs that wouldn't open even when Tails and I cracked the secret code," said Duke as the Pharaoh and Caitlin turned to Duke.

"That's it," said the Pharaoh as Caitlin nodded.

"Take us there right now!" demanded Kaiba.

"Uh, come down," said Duke nervously.

"Who invited you? We were here first, you moocher!" yelled Tristan back. The Pharaoh walked over to Joey.

"It'll be alright Joey. We'll rescue Mai," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks Yugi," said Joey, standing up.

"What do you think is up there?" asked Tristan.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Tea. Along with the human teens, Shauna and Sonic went with them. The rest of Sonics' Team went back outside to the planes to try and see if they could fix the thrusters with some spare parts they found in the back of the building.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" asked Rex as he watched the teens walk towards the elevator. "I tell ya, we get no respect."

"Who needs respect, if they ignore us, it'll be that much easier to sneak in," said Weevil as he laughed. Eventually, whoever had remained inside after Kaiba arrived came to the top office of Industrial Illusions. In the elevator, Tristan made introductions of Sonic and the rest, though they knew it was pretty useless.

"How can anyone find their way around this place?" asked Tristan as they wandered through seemingly endless hallways.

"That's the door guys," said Duke as they approached the door on the far right side of the office. "Now we just need to figure out how to open this door with a duel monsters card." The teens and the hedgehogs just stared at the door.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Duke asked. Then, Yugi and Caitlin walked to both locks, and slid their cards through the tri-pads that fit their cards. The light glowed green, permitting access.

"Exactly what I would have done," said Duke, and Shauna could not resist rolling her eyes. The knob twisted automatically, opening the door. The room was dark, and they could see nothing inside.

"So who wants to go in first?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe we could all draw straws or something," said Joey, and Kaiba answered with a smirk, and walked right past everyone, and Mokuba followed.

"Let's close the door and run," said Joey quietly, earning a small laugh from Sonic and Shauna.

"Joey," said Tea. Then, after the other nine ten people walked in after Kaiba and Mokuba, the lights went on, revealing a bunch of Toon Monsters.

"Whoa," said Mokuba as they looked all around them.

"This is weird," said Joey as they also looked around.

"Uh, yeah, and I would say borderline creepy," said Tea.

"I agree," said Sonic.

"Same here," said Shauna. They saw the Toon World Castle, and a bunch of Pegasus' favorite monsters.

"I hate these things. Let's make this visit quick," said Kaiba cockily.

"This is it. Pegasus must have stashed his rarest cards here," said Weevil with a smirk on his face.

"Then why are we standing here?" asked Rex. Then, in front of the group, a hologram of Pegasus appeared.

"Pegasus?" questioned Yugi.

"Not quite. It's a hologram," said Kaiba.

"It sure does seem real," said Caitlin.

_"Yugi-boy, at least I hope it's you that found this room, along with Young Ms. Caitlin,"_ said the hologram. _"By the way, if you couldn't tell, I did all the interior decorating myself. Pretty impressive, huh?"_ The hologram flung his arm in a motion, allowing the group to take in the vast expanse of the room.

"This guy has got to get over himself," said Tristan cockily, and Shauna poked him in the ribs, getting him to shut up so Pegasus could continue in his holographic message.

"Keep it down," said Tea.

_"The only thing is that if you are watching this message, it means the men who are after me have already gotten my soul. So please listen closely,"_ said the hologram.

"This is it," said the Pharaoh, and Caitlin also prepared herself, knowing that she had to listen to everything and every little detail the Pegasus hologram had to say.

_"It all began when a mysterious man tried to buy out my company."_

"Hold on, I got dragged into this because some weirdo is trying to buy out my company also," said Kaiba.

"That's right," said Mokuba.

_"But there is more. This individual possesses a power stronger than any I have ever seen. And his name is Dartz."_

"Ah, who's Dartz?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Who cares Yugi?" asked Kaiba.

"Who cares for you?" asked Caitlin, since she could not stand anyone speaking to her brother like that, and if someone did, immediately made an insult back at that person.

_"You're all in danger. Dartz wants to use my game to destroy civilization. He must be stopped, and the key to doing that is somewhere in this room. Ever since my retirement began, I've had a lot more time on my hands, so I began to do more research on the Ancient Egyptian legends of Duel Monsters, and I made an astonishing discovery. These Duel Monsters existed long before the pyramids were even built."_

"In the city of Atlantis," said the Pharaoh.

"10,000 years ago," said Caitlin.

_"And that is where this Dartz character comes in. He's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast ever created, the Great Leviathan. By building up the strength of souls to give life to this unstoppable beast."_

"Yes, of course," said Yugi to himself.

_Flashback_

"The age of destruction is here, and your very soul, along with your descendant will feed the very source of darkness that will devastate mankind," said Gurimo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Pharaoh.

"The great beast is awakening from its ancient slumber. But in order to arise and have power, it needs the fuel of many souls," said Gurimo.

_End Flashback_

_"If his plan works, Dartz will unleash a truly devastating power, the likes of which have not been seen for 10,000 years."_

"The Leviathan was the most feared creature in all of Atlantis. It devastated anyone who came too close. The only one he served was the darkness itself," said Caitlin, offering information.

_"You're our only hope, so I have created a one of a kind card exclusively for you, Yugi-boy. And Caitlin, you have a box that contains a few special cards also, but they are not to be used or seen by anyone else but you until the time is right."_

"No way!" screamed Rex as he and Weevil looked around for where it could be.

_"I have hidden this one of a kind card in this room somewhere. Think strategically, Yugi-boy. Where can one find an extra card?" _They looked around, and Caitlin spotted something on a platform. Well, actually two somethings.

"Hey guys, look," she said, pointing to the pedestals. What they saw were two Pot Of Greed jars, and whoever played the game knew that that card meant you could draw two extra cards from your deck once played.

"Come to papa!" screamed Rex and Weevil as they launched at it, but Tristan went up to it and grabbed it before they could reach it. He dug inside the jar. He picked up a blank card with the same border that Joey's Hermos card had.

"Oh, real special card," said Tristan with sarcasm. "This thing is completely blank guys."

"Then it's useless," said Kaiba.

"Not necessarily," said Yugi before turning back to the hologram.

_"Time is running out. My cute little duel monsters, soon they will be gone, along with the rest of the world. Only you can save the world and the helpless little creatures that dwell on it. And Caitlin, you have the power to break the Orichalcos seal with the cards I have entrusted with you, but only if you are the one dueling. If someone else is, they are useless. You may keep them even after this craziness is over."_ Then the hologram shattered like a monster hologram in a duel monster game would, and everyone just watched it happen.

"Talk about drama," said Tristan as Pegasus vanished.

"Argh, this can't be happening," said Joey, rubbing his head in anger. "Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world?" Tristan had then joined the group, holding the card for Yugi and the small box for Caitlin.

"Wait Joey, its not her fault. No human is born evil. Don't you guys see that every evil person we have faced is under the control of something? Like Marik was under the control of the shadows is the Millennium Rod, and Pegasus with Eye, and Bakura with the Ring. I am sure that Dartz and Mai are no different," said Caitlin, and Joey relaxed a bit after he heard that.

"Why don't you all wake up?" asked Kaiba with anger, and the teens looked at him with puzzled looks, all but the Pharaoh, Caitlin, Shauna, and Sonic.

"This is a hoax, all designed by Pegasus. There is no one traveling around stealing souls with some magic card," said Kaiba, clearly exasperated at all this. "It's the same nonsense he pulled in Duelist Kingdom. Think about it. He's trying to distract us long enough for him to take over KaibaCorp!"

"That's enough Kaiba!" yelled the Pharaoh and Caitlin together. And Shauna and Sonic glared at the CEO with anger, since they were clearly tired of what he was saying, if they had a good idea of how he usually acted based on what Yugi and the others had said about them.

"You should wake up," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin is right. Something else is going on here, something bigger than all of us, and you know it," said the Pharaoh, after having calmed down a bit. Then, he reached into his deck, still in his disk, and pulled out Tameus. Caitlin followed, pulling out Seveera from her deck holder on her black belt. Both teens held their cards between their middle and index fingers. Kaiba stepped back in shock.

"Huh, those cards. Where did you get them?" he asked. Then Joey pulled Hermos from his deck, and looked at it.

"Same place I did," said Joey, and Caitlin nodded, letting them know she got her dragon from there also.

"Kaiba, you have one also, don't you?" asked the Pharaoh, and Joey looked at him.

"And if I am correct, Yugi has Tameus, I have Seveera, Joey has Hermos, and you have Critias, huh?" she asked, trying to get an answer out of the person she hated for always badmouthing Yugi.

"You're referring to this?" asked Kaiba as he pulled his dragon from his deck. Then, all four dragons cards began to glow, and only Kaiba and Joey seem surprised, while Yugi and Caitlin kept their cool.

"I'm guessing that there is no magic going on here," said Duke, attempting to crack a joke.

"No sarcasm please," said Shauna, anticipating the DDM inventor.

"I believe the only way to defeat this Great Leviathan is by using these four dragons cards together," said the Pharaoh.

"Based on what I heard from Dark Magician Girl when she gave me this card, it seemed like these dragons were the ones that saved Atlantis when the Leviathan tried to destroy it, and that may be what sunk the city in the first place," said the girl.

"Kaiba, trust what is in your heart, and join us," the Pharaoh suggested.

"I don't think that will happen," said Sonic, and Shauna agreed. All Kaiba did was lower his head to look at his card to consider what he should do, even though it might have seemed obvious to some people. The four teens brought their cards in a circle, and the light glowed bright, reacting to the cards, and the veteran duelists that now held them.


	20. The Guardian Duelist

Ok, I might stop putting stuff at the top because right now, I have nothing to put there. On with the story. I might just put that at the beginning now.

**Chapter 20**

"It feels as if these dragons are calling out to us," said the Pharaoh as the cards glowed bright. Then, out of nowhere, the light disappeared.

"I was told that four modern day warriors were chosen to release these ancient dragons."

"He, chosen by fate, get real," said Kaiba cockily. "I choose my own fate Yugi, not some tale about mythical dragons and giant man-eating monsters."

"Be reasonable for once," said the Pharaoh, trying to talk sense into him. "The world needs us. We must do this as a team."

"Sorry, I don't do team stuff," said Kaiba.

"Listen-" said the Pharaoh, but Kaiba stopped him.

"No thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have a multi-million dollar company to run," said Kaiba.

"You should just sell it, and then spend the money on plastic surgery for yourself after I am done with you," said Shauna to herself.

"Kaiba," the Pharaoh called after him.

"Seto," said Mokuba as he raced after his brother.

"We don't need him weighing us down. With good old Hermos over here, those hoodlums won't know what hit them," said Joey with confidence.

"Looks like someone's back to their old self," said Tristan.

"It took me awhile, but I realized that moping over her is not going to bring her back," said Joey.

"Good for you," said Shauna.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Here," said Tristan, handing Caitlin the box that Pegasus made for her. Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil were busy looking for cards.

"Your track record stinks Weevil," said Rex, looking at a label. "Why should I believe that there are more rare cards in here?"

"Because I'm the smart one, and you're the goofy sidekick," said Weevil simply. Unluckily for them, Tristan, Duke, and Shauna noticed them.

"Uh, what are you guys up to over there?" asked Tristan. A box covered the two boys, so Shauna lifted it from where she was with her Psychokinetic power, and Tristan looked at the boys. Weevil and Rex almost freaked. Weevil removed his glasses, and tossed them away.

"Hey Tristan, wanna have fun?" asked Shauna, and he nodded before talking to Weevil.

"Uh, they are right there, where you just through them," said Tristan. As Weevil reached for them, Shauna lifted them up with her power, getting them out of Weevil's reach. She did that for 5 minutes, and by the time she let him have them back, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"So now that we know who is causing this mess, what can we do about it guys?" asked Tea, confused.

"We find this Dartz guy and get Mai back," said Joey.

"Uh, in case you forgot, they split without leaving an address," said Tristan.

"Shaun, Knuckles and I looked everywhere we could when we were downstairs, but we didn't find anything at all," said Sonic, upset that they had let down Yugi and the others at the moment.

"Good point," said Joey.

"Plan B anyone?" asked Tea.

"We could go back to my crib, play a little Dungeon Dice Monsters," suggested Duke.

"Wait, I know. Professor Hawkins," said Yugi, getting the idea. "He lives around here. I bet he could give us more information."

"Good call. He did say that he was going home to research more about the city of Atlantis," said Tea.

"Yes, and I think that his research has something to do with our new enemy," said Yugi.

"Okay, we know where we are going, but what about how?" asked Tristan. Then, they heard a jet outside. They opened the window, and saw Kaiba in his plane.

"Flag him down or something," said Tea.

"Hey, we need a lift rich boy," said Tristan, banging on the window. He ignored them, and took off into the distance.

"Well, so much for that idea," said Tristan.

"No sweat man, we can take my car," said Duke.

"Will we all fit?" asked Tea.

"Hm, the six of us can fit no problem," said Duke, throwing glances at Weevil and Rex.

"What about us?" asked Weevil.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" asked Tristan.

"Hold on, I got a spot for them," said Duke as the two boys laughed. After a few minutes, the six teens were in the car, Sonics' team were in their planes, since the thrusters had been fixed and they were now flying above the car, and Rex and Weevil were in the open trunk which somehow kept all the luggage secure.

"Its good to be traveling in style again," said Rex. They had been driving across the desert for about half an hour.

"Are you sure you're not reading that map upside down?" asked Tristan, standing up and looking at Tea, who held the map, and Caitlin was also looking at it.

"Zip it, or do you want to join those dorks in the trunk?" asked the girl holding the map.

"Can't we just take that blue line?" Tristan asked, pointing at it.

"If we had a boat," said Tea with slight anger, and Duke started laughing.

"Blue lines are rivers genius," said Caitlin.

"Duh, I knew that," said Tristan, though everybody knew he was lying.

_We gotta get Mai back_…thought Joey. All he could hear in his head was her voice. _I never knew Mai was so unhappy. I knew she wanted to be the best, but I never knew she would take it this far. Joining some plot to destroy civilization. Unbelievable…_he thought.

**Mind Link**

"Based on what Pegasus said, Dartz controls a magic that's 10,000 years old," said Yugi. "That's even older than you are."

**"Yes Yugi, and based on how Caitlin and I are related, it's older than my sister. The Orichalcos appears to be more powerful than any magic we've ever faced," said the Pharaoh.**

"It also seems to be connected to Professor Hawkins discovery. Let's just hope he can tell us what to do," said Yugi.

**End Mind Link**

**Somewhere in the Desert**

"What were you thinking? I almost beat Wheeler, and the you jumped in and ruined it!" Mai was yelling at the top of her lungs at Valon and Raphael.

"You should settle down. He just saved your soul, and this is how you thank him?" questioned Raphael, propping Valon up.

"I didn't ask to be saved. Hopefully next time he'll stay out of my business," said Mai with anger.

"Next time, we'll let you loose," said Raphael with an angry tone.

"Relax mate, I'm fine," said Valon as he awoke from his unconscious state.

"Well clam up. Or you'll end up like Wheeler the next time I see him," said Mai.

"You have no idea how much danger you were in," said Raphael.

"Huh?" Mai said quietly.

"Do you remember that Hermos card that Wheeler had? It's an Ancient Dragon that can only be controlled by a chosen warrior," informed the older Doma duelist.

"Yeah, he was chosen alright. Chosen to have his puny ass kicked by a real duelist. Later losers," said Mai as she turned with disgust and jumped on Valon's motorcycle.

"Hey, that's mine," yelled Valon in between coughs, which he and Raphael had started doing after Mai had raced off.

_You won't escape me this time Wheeler…_thought Mai as she drove off across the desert. As she drove away, Valon managed to stand up on his own two feet, though he was struggling to stay standing and was holding his right arm, the one with the ring.

"I can't let Mai get hurt. I've gotta stop her," said Valon as he tried to stay standing.

"Forget about her. Let's focus on the Pharaoh," said Raphael as he walked toward the other Doma Duelist.

"But Master Dartz and the Meterex said to wait," reminded Valon.

"Yeah, well, Master Dartz doesn't always know what's best. We should focus about taking out the strongest duelists first, like the Pharaoh and Caitlin. So if we get those two out of the way, the others will fall right into our hands," said Raphael. "And as for the strongest of the Meterex's enemies, like those two hedgehogs and the echidna, they are on their way to destruction. The Meterex and Shadow planned a surprise for them out in the desert by the mountains. At this rate, none of those guys will last long."

"But how do you know if the Pharaoh will duel, and even Caitlin for that matter?" questioned the Australian.

"Don't worry, my plan is already set it motion for it. And if I get the Pharaoh to duel, Caitlin will follow right behind. You know she can't resist protecting her family and friends, especially the Pharaoh," reminded Raphael, and Valon just stared at him, wondering what the hell was going on through his mind at the moment.

**Somewhere in the Desert**

"This is strange. Throughout the pictures, one appears over and over again," said Professor Hawkins in his small office. It consisted of a small desk with a computer and some of his books, and the surrounding tables were covered in papers and books up to his head when he stood. The walls were a nice peach color with brown and white bordering, making it a very quant place that any science savvy person would find good.

"But what is it?" he questioned himself. In each of the pictures, there was an eye half covered by a hill. It was purple with a yellow pupil. "I'm stumped," he told himself. Meanwhile, Rebecca was out riding her horse back from the market. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a brown vest, brown boots and a skirt, a tan cowboy hat, and a buckle on her belt.

"Whoa Capernicus," she told her gray with black mane and tail horse. He neighed as he came to a stop, and threw his head up and down before Rebecca got him under control. His breast collar almost snapped under the pressure of the majestic horse's head as he threw it up under the pressure of the reins and the bit.

"Whoa Capernicus, what's gotten into you boy?" Rebecca asked her horse, thinking her was just being high strung at the moment. "Did I load you up with too many groceries or what?" The horse just neighed quietly in response while he lowered his head. Then, Rebecca heard a roar of propellers, and looked up to see a helicopter flying in the air.

"What's a helicopter doing out here?" she asked. She saw it land in front of her grandpa's house.

"But grandpa's not expecting any visitors," she told herself as she saw four men get out of the chopper. "That's weird." But then, with a closer look, the four men who had gotten out were dragging her grandfather to the plane.

"Grandpa!" she yelled. The men saw her, but ignored her, and put the old man into the helicopter. Rebecca raced her gelding at the chopper, but did not get there in time. The chopper was way above her before she could even reach it. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a huge gust of wind, and then she was flung off her horse. She looked at the lab, and saw it engulfed in flames.

"Grandpa's laboratory," she said quietly. Then, as she looked at the chopper, she picked up a duel monsters card that had dropped from it. She looked at it with shock. "Grandpa!" she yelled out into the desert. A few hours, at nightfall, Yugi and the others arrived at Professor Hawkin's house, but found the ruins Rebecca had witnessed come to be. The plane's hatches opened, and Sonic and the gang got out, looking at the wreckage with shock on their faces. Sonic and the gang began looking through the wreckage for anything that may have survived the fire.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Joey.

"This is it," said Duke as Yugi walked forward, and Caitlin went to help Sonic and the others.

"Professor Hawkins! Rebecca!" Yugi called out, hoping for an answer.

"Yugi," a weak voice said that was full of sadness. Yugi looked in the direction it came from, followed by everyone else, and saw a young girl in a western outfit looking at the group.

"Rebecca," said Yugi back, just staring at the girl. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Yugi, they took him: my grandpa!" yelled Rebecca as she ran toward the high school boy, and started crying into his chest, while he hugged her back, a little shyly at first. "This isn't fair! He didn't hurt anybody," she said softly, her eyes full of tears.

"Don't worry, we're going to get him back. I promise," said Yugi, and Rebecca looked at him with hope.

"You sure?" she asked softly, and Yugi nodded, and Caitlin put her hand on the girl's shoulder, encouraging her, and letting her know they were not going to let her down.

"But who would do something like this?" she asked, and everyone looked down at the ground, unsure of what they should and shouldn't tell the girl. And if they didn't need any more problems, the sky turned blacker than it already was, and from the sky, monsters came out of it, heading right for Yugi and the others. Luckily, thanks to Shauna's quick thinking, she formed a barrier around the gang, blocking the monsters. But even she began to feel weak, and soon went down on one knee in order to keep her power at maximum charge.

"What should we do?" asked Amy.

"We fight," said Sonic, and he got nods from anyone who had marks on their arms. Sonic then walked up to Shauna, and informed her. She nodded, and everyone's arms began to glow. Rebecca looked shocked, along with everyone who had not seen this happen before. Out from the arms came Buster Blader, Divine Dragon Aquabizzare, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Giant Soldier of Stone, Amazon Warrior, Sayariou, Wingweaver, and Marshmellon even, since his ability would come in handy. Shauna let down her barrier for the monsters to pass through, and went down on both knees, with Sonic kneeling beside her, helping protect her until she could summon her two monsters. The others were fighting as hard as they could, and even tried destroying the portal, but without success. Caitlin could tell that they would be overwhelmed, and if she knew Shauna, because of all the allies around, she would not summon Gandora, even if she had the energy.

"Yugi, we need to do something. They'll be wiped out soon," said the girl, and Yugi nodded, though he didn't know what they should do.

"They'll be wiped out sooner than you think," said a mysterious voice, along with one that they knew already, and two that Sonic and the others knew. Four robots, a red, yellow, purple, and very very light green color, followed by a black and red hedgehog and a bat woman. They began attacking Sonic and the others, eventually pushing the hedgehog and his friends back.

"Well Sonic, it seems you can't fight, thanks to your concern for your friend, the gray hedgehog," said Eggman, eyeing the hedgehog on both knees leaning into Sonics' support, but still could not stand, due to energy loss.

"There is no way you would even think about beating us to the Chaos Emeralds," said the blue hedgehog.

"Oh contraire, I have one right here," said the red robot, named Red Pie. The others introduced themselves as Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bay Leaf. Using teamwork, they began to push back the blue hedgehog and his friends, making small work of their monsters, and even crushing Tails' Divine Dragon and Chris' Caius the Shadow Monarch, causing them to go on one knee in pain.

"Chris! Tails!" yelled Sonic. The Meterex kept pushing, destroying more monsters. Yugi and the others were in such shock, they could do nothing but watch. But then, Caitlin had an idea. She looked at her Seveera card, and her Millennium Necklace. She looked at both again, and then knew what would happen.

"Now Seveera, come forth and unleash your power upon these beasts!" yelled the Egyptian girl. Her giant golden dragon with hazel eyes and giant gold and white wings with two white marks covering her eyes like straight scars appeared above the monsters of Sonics' team, and got in front of them to protect them. She roared, destroying the portal the monsters were coming out of, and wiped them ones coming out in an instant. She glared at the rest of the beasts in her way.

"Fire!" yelled Yellow Zelkova. The missiles launched right at the dragon, but a shield came up, shielding her.

"What?" yelled Zelkova. Then, he noticed that the black-haired girl of that small human group had a small object around her neck glowing, powering the shield that defended her dragon.

"Yugi, Joey," she said quietly as she lowered the shield a bit, and the two boys nodded.

"Now we summon Timaeus and Hermos!" they yelled. Two more huge dragons, an emerald green and dark red, appeared net to the golden one. Caitlin let down the shield fully, letting the dragons free to attack.

"Timaeus, Hermos, Seveera, attack!" yelled the three dragon wielders. The three dragons launched sacred blasts from their mouths, and destroyed the small robots, along with the rest of the monsters. The big commander robots were flung backwards, and the Chaos Emerald flung out of Zelkova's chest, landing on the ground. When he tried to grab it, Knuckles jumped in front of him, and grabbed the emerald.

"Better luck next time," he said. The robots then had no choice but to fall back, and went back to their ships. Before they left, Shadow threw Sonic, who was helping Shauna to stand on her own, though she was still tired, an angry glance, and then left with Dr. Eggman and Rouge.

"Well that was unusual," said Knuckles, and then walked over to Shauna to make sure she was alright. Everyone returned their monsters back to their arms, and the three dragon wielding teens also returned their dragons, but not without a thank-you.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Rebecca, as she and everyone else who had not been helping came out from behind some of the ruins.

"Long story to explain," said Shauna as she, with one arm around Sonics' shoulder for support, walked over to the girl.

"They can talk," said Rebecca, staring at the creatures.

"Yes we can Rebecca," said Knuckles, and Rebecca looked at them with shock.

"But how?" she asked.

"Well, we are not like most animals. We can explain later. Chris and Tails need rest," said Cosmo, who reminded everyone that Chris' and Tails' monsters were wiped out in battle. They all nodded, and they started to tell the story of how they met Sonic and the others. Shauna, still exhausted from the power she used for the barrier, sat hunched up, and Sonic put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her next to him, offering him warmth. Amy could not almost hide the look of furry she had from looking at Sonic with Shauna like that. She could tell that Sonic had feelings for the gray hedgehog girl, and she did not like that one bit at all. But she put that off so she could help tell the story of how they got here.

"But who would kidnap the professor?" asked Tea as she and Caitlin prepared a short breakfast for everyone.

"Dartz and his gang of thugs probably did," said Shauna.

"But why?" questioned Tristan.

"He is just an archeologist," said Knuckles.

"Well, didn't you guys say that he made some big discovery?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, he found Atlantis," said Yugi.

"And based on how the legend of it is spreading around the world through his discovery, Atlantis is one of the hidden wonders, and is quite a big deal," said Cosmo.

"Rebecca, I have an idea," Yugi said as the young girl looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"That stone that I gave to your grandfather," mentioned Yugi.

"Yeah, I have it right here around my neck. Gramps told me to hang onto it," the girl told the group as she took if off and handed it to Yugi, who was sitting next to her in the booth that Tristan, Duke, he and Rebecca were in with everyone else standing.

"Maybe that's what Dartz and his goons are after," thought Tristan.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Joey.

"Be careful," said Rebecca, giving Yugi the stone. He took a look at the stone, but could not pick out anything unique. He knew of only one other person, maybe two.

"Caitlin, can you take a look at this?" asked Yugi. She went up, and carefully picked the stone from his hand, and looked at it also.

"It looks like the stone that Valon wore on his finger, and that Raphael had on his ring," said the Egyptian girl.

"Can you tell what it is exactly?" asked Joey.

"It looks like a fragment of the Orichalcos stone. Other than that, not much is known about this stone," informed the girl, giving the stone back to Yugi.

"So now what do we do?" asked Tea.

"Easy, we find out where this Dartz guy hangs out, bust in, and grab the professor," said Duke simply.

"Reality check Duke, we have no idea where he is," informed Tails.

"But it is worth a try to find him," said Chris, and Sonic and Shauna agreed. Cosmo said that it was useless just sitting around not looking, that they should try and find the professor.

"But how?" asked Rebecca, who had no idea where her grandfather could be. "Its not like they are listed in the phone book."

"She's right," said Yugi. "Besides, we have what they want, so they might come back."

"The Orichalcos fragment," said Amy, and Yugi nodded.

"Great," said Joey, holding his head. "So we just sit on our butts and wait?"

"I still like my plan," said Duke, and Shauna rolled her eyes.

"If we're staying here, then I gotta eat," said Tristan. "I can't wait on an empty stomach."

"Can you do anything on an empty stomach?" asked Amy, and Shauna and Cream laughed. Sonic smiled inwardly, glad that Shauna seemed fine, and was even smiling again and laughing.

"Okay then, I'll whip something up," said Joey, holding up a thumbs-up.

"I'm not eating anything you cook up," said Tea sarcastically.

"Good thing I thought ahead," said Caitlin as she brought everyone some sandwiches and drinks she had been working on, along with a salad for everyone to split.

"Don't worry, they're going to bring your grandfather back soon Rebecca," Yugi told her quietly. She just nodded to him, still showing sadness. After they ate the sandwiches, Joey and Tristan were still hungry, so Duke started working on some noodles while Tea peeled the lettuce for the noodles. Joey stole some salami from the fridge, and Tristan kicked him in the face. While Joey was sitting back up, Tristan was looking around.

"Hey, hold on a second. Where's Weevil and Rex?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those two," said Joey.

"Who cares, more food for us," said Duke, and the two boys' mouth started drooling. Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil were near the ruins of the laboratory. They could not find anything whatsoever. But then they heard someone exit the trailer, and looked over the hill and saw Yugi and Rebecca. But then Rex and Weevil resumed their search.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yugi.

"I'm just scared Yugi. This whole thing is strange," said Rebecca.

"I know, but we'll get your grandfather back," said Yugi softly to the girl.

"But there's more," said Rebecca, and dug into her vest, and pulled out a Duel Monsters card.

"What's this?" asked Yugi as he looked at the card.

"The goons that took my grandfather left it behind," said Rebecca, looking away sadly. "It came with a note." Yugi started to read it.

_I'll be waiting for you in Death Valley, if you want to see your friend again._

_ Raphael_

"Oh no. How far is Death Valley?" asked Yugi.

"Well, if we use Duke's car or even one of the planes if Tails will pilot, it shouldn't take us more than an hour or so," said Rebecca, pointing in the direction of the valley.

"Sorry Rebecca, but I have to go alone," said Yugi.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've put you and your family in enough danger already," said Yugi, looking at the ground.

"No, don't be silly Yugi, none of this is your fault," Rebecca told him.

"Thanks Rebecca, but I have to do this. And don't tell anyone else where I am headed ok?" he asked her.

"But why?" she asked.

"I don't want them to follow me there," he finished simply. Unfortunately, for Yugi and the Pharaoh inside the puzzle, someone else had been listening in the entire time, unknown to both of them. And also, Rex and Weevil had recently also started listening in.

Interesting," Weevil said quietly as he and Rex looked at each other.

**With the Professor**

"Rise and shine," a voice said as it walked into the shed, which held the professor.

"Who's there?" asked the Professor.

"Its not important. What is important is that is you forget everything you discovered," said the voice, which was deep, and the man had his arms crossed. His neck had a glowing symbol around it. The professor narrowed his eyes at the man.

"No, those ruins are a piece of history, and they don't belong to you," said the professor. The light glowed brighter, allowing the man's face to be seen. He had blonde hair, and two blonde bangs that went into his face like devil horns.

"Where did you get that stone around your neck young man? It's made of the same material that I discovered," said the professor.

"Looks like someone's a little to curious for their own good. If you knew what was best, you would stop asking questions," the man replied.

"Well you are not me, and no matter what, I will not give up my research, I have worked my whole life for this. Is that clear?" yelled the professor.

"You don't have a choice," the man replied.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the professor.

"We burned down your laboratory to the ground. We've destroyed everything you found out," said the man.

**Back at Dartz's Castle**

"The time draws near, Great Leviathan. Every soul you gather gives you power. Soon it will be time to unleash your wrath upon mankind. And we will finish what we started," said Dartz. Outside, the waves tossed and turned, throwing ships all over the ocean.

"Dartz, we have failed in gathering the souls of Sonic and his friends. Our apologies," said Yellow Zelkova as they walked in. Dark Oak was standing next to the man.

"Well no matter, you will do just fine in their place!" Darts began chanting a spell, and then, the souls of Red Pie, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, Pale Bay Leaf, Dr. Eggman, Rouge, Shadow, and Dark Oak were gone, leaving their bodies motionless, and then their bodies disappeared into a storing chamber where the bodies were stored.

**Back at the Laboratory**

Everyone was fast asleep, except for Yugi, who was sitting in his chair, holding his duel disk. Some were asleep in the booth, Tea was on the couch, and Sonic and the gang were asleep against the couches on the floor. Also, Amy, before she fell asleep, the last thing she saw was Shauna leaning against Sonic, her head in his shoulder, his head on her head, and his arm protectively around her shoulders.

_Well, this is it. Time to face those creeps…_he thought as he got up and walked outside. As he was strapping it on, he awoke Rebecca.

"Uh, Yugi," she said as he faced the door. He turned to her at the sound of her voice.

"Hm, don't worry Rebecca, I'll be back," said Yugi as he faced the girl with a kind face. Rebecca watched sadly as he exited the trailer cabin. Outside, with the wind blowing, Yugi walked over to Rebecca's horse.

"Ready Capernicus?" he asked the horse as he lowered his head, seemingly nodding a yes at the teenager. As Yugi inserted his foot into the stirrup, his puzzle glowed, and the Pharaoh took control.

"Hiya," the Pharaoh said to the gelding as he slapped the reins against the horse's neck, and Capernicus took off to the valley. Although, Caitlin had been watching the whole time, and walked outside after Rebecca looked away from Yugi. She walked outside, facing the direction Yugi went. If she knew how to fly a plane, she would, and she couldn't take Duke's car without any noise. But then, she heard a soft neigh. She looked over by a hill, and from behind it came a majestic animal that only Caitlin knew.

"Rojo, is that you?" she asked the horse. When he came into the light of the moon, his coat glistened. His one white sock on his hind right leg offset his pure red coat. His eyes were the purest blue, and his mane shook when he moved his head, showing off his pure mustang breeding.

"You still remember me, huh boy?" Caitlin asked the wild stallion. He walked right up to her and nuzzled her hand, then her chest, showing that he remembered her sight and her voice. She almost cried at the fact that this wild mustang still remembered her after four long years away from this desert. When she came out here to visit her relatives who owned a cattle ranch, she had been riding out one day, inspecting the cattle, when she noticed Rojo and his herd under attack by coyotes. Her uncle had a license to kill them, and it benefited her also, so she had no choice but to shoot the coyotes, but not before risking her life to take a blow for Rojo. The mustang was forever grateful, and trusted her with his life. She had nicknamed the stallion herself.

"Rojo, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you take me to Death Valley through this canyon here?" Caitlin asked, pointing down it. "My friend is making a mistake, and I need to help him. Would you be willing to?" she asked her old friend. The horse nuzzled her again, and got down on his legs, letting her get onto his muscular back. Once she was on, he got up, and with her gripping his mane for support, but not too tightly, they sped off in the full gallop Rojo wanted to show her he possessed, in the direction the Pharaoh had headed.

**Back in the Trailer**

Joey had recently fallen off the booth section where he had been sleeping. Luckily, he woke no one up. He noticed that Rebecca was awake.

"Can't sleep either huh?" he asked her. He looked around after standing, and noticed that two members of their team were missing.

"Hey, where's Yuge? And Caitlin?" asked Joey.

"Uh, I promised I wouldn't tell," said Rebecca as she put on her glasses, and the lights all went on in the trailer, waking everybody.

"Rebecca, how could you let him leave like that?" Joey almost yelled at the girl.

"And Caitlin also," reminded Tristan.

"I promised Yugi I wouldn't tell. I don't know why Caitlin followed," said Rebecca.

"I know. She wants to protect the Pharaoh," said Tea.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Did we tell you guys?" asked Tristan.

"No," said Cream.

"Well, we can tell you quickly, but then we have to go and find Yugi and Caitlin," said Joey.

"But take it easy on Rebecca, Joey, it's not her fault. You guys would have done the same thing," said Tea with an arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

"No, we would have talked some sense into him," said Tristan with anger.

"I'm coming Yugi!" yelled Joey as he raced outside.  
"Oh no," said Tea. Tristan followed Joey outside. But Joey came to a standstill when he got outside.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Tristan asked his friend. They looked out, and say the professor walking toward them, using a stick to keep himself up. He fell forward, and Joey and Sonic got there in time to catch him. Everyone ran outside to the man, and Rebecca ran right up to her grandfather.

"Rebecca, where is Yugi?" he asked. She just stared at him, shocked. Joey, Tristan, and Duke got in Duke's car, and went to find him. It had been decided that since Tea was staying behind, she would tell the story of the Pharaoh and Yugi while Rebecca was in the trailer on her computer. Then, Sonic and Shauna would follow Joey, Duke, and Tristan later.

**Out in the Desert Night**

Yugi galloped Capernicus on through the night.

**Mind Link**

"This guy might want to duel us right?" asked Yugi.

**"Yes," replied the Pharaoh.**

"As long as we have our Timaeus card, we should be fine," said Yugi.

"**But he holds the Seal of Orichalcos," reminded the Pharaoh.**

"True, but we hold something he doesn't. A belief in the heart of the cards," reminded Yugi. The Pharaoh smiled at him.

**End Mind Link**

Somehow, Rex and Weevil were riding across the desert in a bike, dying to get to the duel between Yugi and the mystery duelist. They looked up on a cliff, and saw Yugi riding a horse.

"Its Yugi, he's getting away!" screamed Weevil.

"Put the pedal to the medal," said Rex, and they sped up. But then, a rock shot their tire. While they were fixing it, another person came galloping by on a red horse.

"That was Caitlin," said Rex.

"You think she's going after Yugi?" questioned Weevil.

"Who knows?" asked Rex, and they continued after the group.

**Back at the Trailer**

Rebecca, sitting on her grandfather's bed, with Tea and Sonic and crew outside, held the Ties of Friendship card in her hands.

"Please be careful Yugi," she said to herself. She pulled the card closer to her chest. "Please…

**In the Desert Driving**

_Hang in there Yuge, we're on our way…_thought Joey as he, Duke, and Tristan drove for a long time.

**With Yugi and Caitlin, not far behind**

The Pharaoh kept Capernicus in line, without noticing Caitlin following him at all, galloping through the desert, awaiting when he would arrive at Death Valley.

**With Raphael**

"I'm waiting for you Pharaoh," the man said quietly to himself as he looked at his deck. He then placed a hand on it, listening to the cards themselves. "Thanks to my deck, and the power it holds," he said, and two white wings appeared out of his back, that only he could see.


	21. No Orichalcos? Is He Crazy!

**Chapter 21**

Duke, Joey, and Tristan were making tracks, by going over hills and all over the dirt.

"Yeah, who needs roads when you got one of these bad boys?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, now step on it so we can find Yugi!" yelled Tristan.

"10-4. Hang on fellas," said Duke as he floored the gas, and went racing off across the desert with Joey and Tristan hanging on for dear life. And they actually got thrown out of the car once.

"I told them to buckle up," said Duke as he looked around with his binoculars. He finally spotted them running after him.

"I think we're safer on foot," said Tristan.

"Give me a piggyback, and you got a deal," said Joey.

**With Raphael**

Raphael was still standing in the same spot he had been in for the past hour.

_The Pharaoh should be arriving shortly…_he thought. Then, as if to prove his words, atop a hill, the Pharaoh arrived atop his horse.

"Let's do this!" he yelled as he had Capernicus rear, and then they started sliding down the mountain. Then, when Capernicus jumped, he leaped off, and landed in front of the bridge, and started walking forward as Raphael spoke.

"Very impressive cowboy. But you'll need more than a few rodeo tricks to beat me. You see, my associates are interested in stealing your friends soul's, including your sister's, but I'm not," said Raphael.

"I did my part, now released the professor as promised, and do not even lay a finger on Tea or my sister," warned the Pharaoh.

"I can lay a hand on whoever I want. And as for the professor, he's already been set free. But since you are here, you may as well stick around a while," Raphael told the ancient king.

"If you lay a finger on him, you'll have to answer to me!" yelled a voice. The Pharaoh and Raphael looked back across the bridge, and saw a tan female girl with black hair riding a pure red horse with one white stocking, with a flowing mane and tail, and bareback without a bridle no less. She was glaring daggers at the Doma duelist who had dared to trick her brother.

"Caitlin!" yelled the Pharaoh. Then, Raphael whipped off his cape, revealing a tight black tank over his broad muscular body, and took out two axes. He threw them past the Pharaoh, narrowly missing him, and struck the bridge ropes, severing them, tearing away any bondage to getting off the cliff.

"Pharaoh!" yelled Caitlin, worried, since she saw blood in the dark, knowing that one of the axes had struck him. She could see bleeding from the side of his body and his left arm above the duel disk.

"So you're gonna stick around now huh? Because like I said, only you and Caitlin are good enough," said Raphael, facing the Pharaoh. "I need to capture the soul of the Pharaoh himself, and his only living relative, in order to save the world."

"He, save the world? Don't you realize that what you are doing is going to destroy the world in the end, or are you too blind and insane to see it?" the Pharaoh questioned the Doma duelist.

"I'm fine. It's you and Caitlin who are blind. You are fighting on the wrong side," said Raphael.

"Explain yourself!" the Pharaoh said with pure anger at the man in front of him.

"This place is a dark and lonely world to live in. I'm just trying to fix what is left, and try and get back what has been destroyed by people like you," the man said simply. "And I can do that by locking your spirit away, and Caitlin also when I'm done with you."

"Who do you think you are?" the Pharaoh asked him angrily.

"Look, the names Raphael, and I came here to duel, not to chat with the likes of people like you," said the Doma duelist. "I've waited for this duel long enough, and I'm not going to put out duel off a second longer," said Raphael. The two duelists stared at each other with daggers.

"You leave me no choice. But know this, justice will prevail, and righteousness will expunge the darkness," the Pharaoh told Raphael as the sun started coming up.

"That's what I am hoping for," said Raphael as both he and the Pharaoh activated their duel disks, and their life points hit 4000. Caitlin stood on the far side of the bridge, watching the duel, one arm around Rojo's neck, stroking him, with Capernicus nearby.

"Let's duel!" both men said at once.

"I'll start things off with a favorite magic card of mine, known as Guardian's Gift. It allows me to draw two new cards, as long as I toss the five I have right now. Also, its permanent, so starting next round, I can draw two more cards for my hand," Raphael told the ex-king.

_I don't get it. Why would he toss out his hand for two cards? He's searching for the Seal of Orichalcos! _the Pharaoh screamed in his mind. At the same time, Caitlin also knew what was happening in the duel, since she could see it from inside the puzzle, since her Millennium Item connected to the Pharaoh's, so she knew the whole duel so far.

"I'll place a monster in defense mode, plus one card face down. That's all for now. You know Pharaoh, you should really be thanking me," Raphael told the king as Yugi held his right hand on his left side. "I just gave you a head start. Thanks to Guardian's Gift, along with the cards I played, I have nothing left in my hand."

_He may be toying with me, but he does have a point. If I destroy his defense monster, I can take an early lead…_thought the king. With difficulty, he pulled a card from his deck without getting blood on it.

"Here goes!" he said to the Doma duelist. His card was Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, and he had two cards in his hand that could benefit the card. He held up Gazelle, Polymerization, and Berfomet.

"I'll fuse together Gazelle and Berfomet to form Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast," the king said as his monster appeared. A tan two headed lion, one with two ram horns, and the other with a single horn on its head, white cuffs around its paws, two white angel wings on its back, and a snake head at the end of its tail roared at the opposing player.

"I'm sure your defensive monster won't be able to withstand Chimera. Now my mythical beast, attack!" yelled the king as his lion bounded forward. Then Caitlin knew something was up when the monster under Raphael's command glowed.

_"Higher defense!" she warned._ The monster that appeared, with light purple skin, long red hair, and a green set of pants that looked like it was made of leaves had Chimera by its horns, holding it in place.

"Hehehe. What were you saying about my monster not being able to stand up for itself?" asked Raphael. Sure enough, his monster had 2200 defense points, while Chimera had 2100 attack strength. "My Backup Guardna has more than enough defense points to stop you." The guard monster threw Chimera back, cutting down the Pharaoh's life points.

_Pharaoh: 3900_

_Raphael: 4000_

"Back to me. First I'll activate the magic card Gravity Axe," announced Raphael as he played a card he had drawn from his deck via Guardian's Gift. "This allows me to play an almighty beast. And I choose Guardian Grawl." A brown lizard with a yellow vest, green sweats, and long claws got into attacking position.

_"Pharaoh, Guardian monsters are extremely powerful. And thanks to the bond Raphael seems to have with his cards, they are even more trickier than they usually are," warned Caitlin, and the Pharaoh listened to her._

"And if you thought that he was scary now, if I combine him with Gravity Axe, he gains another 500 points," pointed out Raphael as his guardian monster gripped the axe.

"3000 points?" the Pharaoh asked, astounded. Caitlin was shocked that anyone could have such a monster.

"Now Guardian Grawl, attack Chimera!" commanded Raphael. The lizard shot at Chimera, and with his axe, cut right through the winged lion, getting rid of him from the field.

_Pharaoh: 3000_

_Raphael: 4000_

"My monster may be gone, but his special ability remains, and it allows me to bring back one of the fusion monsters I used to create Chimera," said the Pharaoh, and at the sound of his words, Berfomet appeared back on the field.

"Big deal, so you two-headed pipsqueak left behind an even weaker monster. I'm shaking," said Raphael, staring at the four-armed winged beast and the man that was using him.

"You should be," pointed out the Pharaoh.

"Not quite. My deck is full of Guardian Monsters, and each one is more powerful than the next," said Raphael, expanding his arms to emphasize his point.

"What do you mean Guardian Monsters?" asked the king, confused.

**Back at the Trailer**

"Professor Hawkins?" Tea called out, heading for his room. She saw him still asleep.

"Your gramps has the right idea," said Tea, looking at Rebecca. She had finished the story of Yugi and the Pharaoh, so Sonic and Shauna had already left, with Knuckles standing guard outside, and all the others taking a short nap, since Joey interrupted them last night. "We could all use a few zz's."

"Not me," said Rebecca, and Tea looked over to see her typing on the computer. "I've been doing some research on the web."

"Wait a second, you're not trading duel monster's cards again, are you?" Tea asked the young girl.

"No, I found this weird article about a cruise ship that sank twelve years ago. The sole survivor of the ship, a young boy, saved himself by swimming to a nearby island," Rebecca told her friend. "He spent three years there, but apparently, he spent time doing nothing but practicing Duel Monsters over and over again until he was rescued. And get this, his name was Raphael."

"Wait, the guy that's dueling Yugi?" Tea questioned. Rebecca then made a break for the door, but Tea stopped her.

"Hey, let go," said Rebecca, clearly wanting to go and find Yugi.

"Relax Rebecca, Yugi can handle that guy," Tea assured her.

"You sure?" she asked.

**With Duke and the Boys**

"Hey Joey, Duke, Tristan, wait up!" a voice yelled. Joey and Tristan looked behind them, and saw two objects headed for them. One was running, the other apparently floating in mid-air. The one running was a blue hedgehog, and the one flying was a gray hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, Shauna, you guys caught up fast," said Tristan.

"Yeah, we can do that really well," said Sonic, and Joey was focused on Shauna.

"Let me guess, your power, right?" he asked.

"Yep," said the girl.

"Let's not waste anymore time then," said Duke, flooring the gas, speeding off, with Sonic and Shauna hot on their tail, heading for Death Valley.

**Back with Yugi and Raphael**

"You could never understand the connection I have with my cards Pharaoh," Raphael said angrily.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I also have the same bond with my deck and cards," the Pharaoh replied back.

"Oh really? Take a look at these," Raphael told the king, taking his cards off his deck, and holding them up.

_His cards are almost completely worn out…_the Pharaoh thought.

"They might be worn out, but I will never stop using them in my deck, because twelve years ago, these cards were not only my friends, but they saved my life," Raphael told the ex-king. "When I was a kid, I was taught that the world was a happy place, but I was wrong. The world is unfair, and nobody gets what they want."

"What a sad way to see the world," the Pharaoh replied simply to the Doma Duelist.

"Yeah, well, life is sad. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be better off by yourself. I should know. I used to have everything a kid could ever want," Raphael said, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice that Caitlin picked up.

_Flashback_

**Until one day, when everything was taken from me…**

A ship glided calmly across the ocean, full of people, and wealthy ones at that. The boat was lavishly decorated, with a ballroom, an outside dining area, and elaborate hallways. Amongst them were five people, a family. Two of the kids, a boy and girl, had blonde hair, though the boys' was sticking up more, and he was the oldest. The girl had wavy blonde hair in a bow, and her dress matched it with perfection, and they all had good manners. The second boy had brown hair, and was wearing a blue suit with a red bowtie.

"Happy birthday Raph," the brown-haired boy said. The blonde boy picked up the present from him.

"A present? Cool," the boy replied, happy.

"Go no, open it," the younger boy said excitedly. The girl also got excited, as did their parents. The blonde boy opened the small black box with yellow paper, and it was a Duel Monster card. The top one was of a beautiful white-haired woman with two white angel wings, and a beautiful Native American dress. She also had a headdress with an eagle's beak over the top half of her face, and a staff in her right hand.

"Awesome, a Guardian Eatos card! Thanks, its perfect!" the blonde boy proclaimed, holding up the card. The blonde girl laughed.

"Well, we only had to go to eighteen stored before we found it," she said happily.

"Is that all?" the blonde boy asked. The girl got up, and ran to stand beside her father, next to the brown haired boy.

"Don't forget to make your birthday wish Raphael," she told her older brother.

"What's it gonna be?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Nothing, I already have everything I need," Raphael told his family, but at that moment, the ship rocked, knocking over chairs.

"Oh no," Raphael said, and sped off for the deck, and his brother and sister followed. All over the boat, there was panic. People were running around everywhere, making Raphael take his time to get to the deck.

**I knew something was wrong…**

As Raphael reached the deck, he saw massive waves of water headed right for the ship.

**We were heading right for a tidal wave, and there was no turning back…**

Raphael and his siblings, along with everyone else on the ship, were tossed around like rag dolls. His brother and sister got tossed to one side, and he tried to grab their hands before they got thrown off the ship. Unfortunately, they were too far apart already, and were separated.

**That was the last time I saw my family.** **The storm ended as quickly as it came. My family made it onto a rescue boat, but I was left behind.**

Raphael awoke to the sound of seagulls, to find himself on a beach. He looked up, and saw someone in front of him that looked awfully familiar…

"Guardian Eatos," said Raphael weakly, and then she disappeared, making Raphael question himself on whether he had seen her or not.

**I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I knew that someone else was on this island, maybe even my family, so I began to search. However, it didn't take long for me to realize that I was alone. Who would watch over me now?**

Raphael began to cry, for the thought of being alone on this strange island scared him. Farther off, where he couldn't see, Guardian Eatos stood, watching the young boy.

**All I had now were the clothes on my back, and my duel monsters cards. I knew I had two choices, to either sit around and feel sorry for myself, or toughen up and move on. And if I wanted to survive, I knew there was no time for weakness.**

_End Flashback_

"I learned on that island that the world is a cruel place, and sad and lonely. I lost my childhood, but I gained something greater: the truth," said Raphael as the Pharaoh and Caitlin listened.

_Flashback_

**I had an undying trust for my only and true family: my three Guardian Cards. These duel monsters were everything to me.**

As Raphael sat in a cave with his cards, a powerful wind blew outside, knocking his cards into the ocean. He ran out of the cave, and dove into the water, and retrieved his cards carefully.

**Those cards were my only friends, and they kept me safe, and sane. They helped me keep control of my mind, and I owed it to myself to save them.**

Raphael started a fire later that night, and sat his cards on logs near the fire to dry them, but far away enough so that they wouldn't catch on fire.

**We shared a powerful bond.**

As Raphael sat by the fire, his monsters appeared in spirit form out of their cards.

**Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grawl, and Guardian Kehost, these monsters sought me through the hardest years of my life, and protected me.**

_End Flashback_

"Raphael, if you truly respect your cards, then why do you use them for evil?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Evil Pharaoh? What you consider evil, I consider stopping the world from falling apart from the likes of people like you, your sister, and your friends. It's my destiny," Raphael told him.

_Flashback_

**I always wondered why me, and after 3 long years on that island, I finally got my answer.**

Raphael went to the top of a cliff on the south side of the island, and spotted another island with a castle not far off.

**How could I have missed it? It was an entire city right off the coast.**

Raphael hopped on a raft he built, and started rowing for the island with the castle atop it.

**I was saved.**

As Raphael paddled further, the city disappeared, and small tidal waves came it atop the teenager.

"Not again," said the boy, watching the waves head for him. They eventually knocked him clear of his raft, back into the ocean. Then, as he sank in the ocean slowly, a bright light appeared, and sucked him in slowly. When the light dimmed, below him, was a beautiful city surrounded by water.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Raphael called out. Another bright light shined. Raphael was lying on a floor that was pure white.

_"Welcome Raphael. You've come home, my child," a voice said. "Remember my voice, for we shall me again."_ The light dimmed, and he awoke to find himself back on his raft.

**Soon after I woke up on a rescue boat. They said they found me floating on a raft.** **I made the covers of newspapers and magazines all around the world. "Miracle boy rejoins society after being stranded on an island," was the headliner. Civilization, please, the world I cam back to was anything but civilized.**

Raphael just walked through the streets, looking around at what had become of the world.

_End Flashback_

"That island may have been lonely, but at least it was a peaceful place to live. And unlike this normal society Pharaoh, that island was a place where no one would walk out on me, like my family," Raphael said as he started to cry. "But I have a new family now."

"How can you blame mankind for what happened to you?" asked the king.

"I told you, people are evil!" yelled the Doma duelist. "It wasn't always this way."

_Flashback_

**When I got back from that deserted island, I witnessed this paradise with my own eyes.**

Raphael held his cards up in front of him, and his three guardian monsters appeared behind him. Then, they looked out into the ocean, as did Raphael. They saw an island rising up out of the sea.

_"I told you we'd meet again Raphael. Now, are you prepared to leave your old life behind?" the same voice asked, the one he heard the day he was rescued._ Raphael nodded yes.

_"Excellent. Together, we can rebuild civilization as it once was," said the voice._ A bright green light appeared in front of Raphael as a path, and the young man stepped onto it, and headed for the castle. His three monsters followed after him, floating and walking by his side.

_End Flashback_

"You may not know what lies were told, but we can tell you that no good can come from them," the Pharaoh told the duelist.

"You and what army?" he asked.

"Me, my sister, Yugi, and our cards," the Pharaoh told the duelist.

"Well, that army won't last long, since you won't be around to see what my plan is," said Raphael.

"Wrong, I'm not going anywhere," said the Pharaoh.

"We'll see," said Raphael.

At that moment, Rex and Weevil went spinning down the mountain. They landed a few feet behind Caitlin and Rojo. The mustang began to freak a bit, but Caitlin quickly calmed him down. She didn't notice Rex and Weevil, since she just thought that because Rojo was wild, he might have just been spooked, so he calmed under her hand and words.

"Well, so much for that shortcut," said Rex.

"Hey, look, Yugi started dueling already," said Weevil.

"Look at the mustang," said Rex, pointing at the horse next to the Egyptian girl. They marveled at his beauty.

"Whoa," said Weevil, but then looked back at the duel.

"Its my turn. I activate the magic card Five Star Twilight," said the Pharaoh, activating the card he pulled from his deck.

_"Good call," Caitlin whispered to the Pharaoh._

"Since I have a five star monster on the field, five star twilight allows me to summon five new monsters to the field. Now say hello to an unstoppable family of monsters. The Five Kuriboh Brothers!" the Pharaoh announced as five fluff balls, brown, pink, a light purple, light blue, and white, all with green claws, appeared on his side of the field.

"Kuri Kuri," they all chanted. They all had an equal attack of 300.

"He, my cat has coughed up ore frightening things than those things," said Raphael, smirking and scoffing at the Kuriboh monsters.

"Looks can be deceiving. Go, my Kuribohs!" yelled the Pharaoh. All the Kuribohs jumped inside the brown one. "Combine your powers to form Kuribabylon!" A dark blue monster appeared with a giant horn on its head, fangs, large feet, and purple slanted eyes was formed out of the five Kuribohs. It had an attack of 1500.

"Next I activate my Pump Up magic card. My monster's power will now double for this one turn," said the Pharaoh, as his monster's power doubled. "Now my beast, attack with Horn Of Chaos!" yelled the king as his monster lunged forward.

"I don't think so King Puffball! Reveal Rescue from Beyond the Grave!" yelled Raphael, activating his card.

"You can't play a card from your graveyard!" yelled the ex-king, astonished.

"I just did!" yelled Raphael. His Guardian Grawl blocked Kuribabylon, and transformed him back into the Kuriboh brothers.

"This rare and powerful magic card can only be played once transferred to my graveyard. And then comes the fun part for me. It immediately stops your monster's attack," said the Doma duelist.

_That must be why he got rid of his entire hand before…_thought Yugi.

"So where was I now? Oh right, destroying you, and sealing away your very soul," said Raphael as he drew two cards, since Guardian's Gift was still in effect. "After all, it is the only way to supply the great beast with enough energy to wipe out mankind. But why stand here talking about it? The sooner I end this duel, the sooner you'll be gone forever. I'll end my turn with two cards face down. Then I'll play the magic card Purity of the Cemetery!" A purple mist surrounded the field for a moment, and then disappeared.

"Now here's how it works Pharaoh. For every monster in your graveyard, every turn you loose that many life points times 100. So if you have three monsters, you loose 300 life points," Raphael explained. "And as long as my graveyard remains monster free, the card stays in play."

_I have to send a monster of his to the graveyard, or he is a goner…_thought the ex-king.

"_Yugi, that will be really tough. Because of Raphael's bond to his monsters, I doubt that it will be easy to destroy ne of his monsters," reminded Caitlin, and the Pharaoh listened, then turned back to Raphael._

"Now I have one more thing you may be interested to know. I have no intention of playing my Seal or Orichalcos card," announced Raphael, and the Pharaoh gasped in shock about what he had just heard. "But that does not mean you are out of danger, not by a long shot. Your soul is still sealed, and as long as that is able to happen, you cannot defeat me! And you will loose your soul, but by your own doing. My monster has 3000 attack points, and your multi colored pom pom sisters have no chance to stay alive and beat my guardian. Now attack with Gravity Axe!" announced Raphael, and his Guardian Grawls launched forward. "HAHAHAHAHA!"


	22. Messing with his Mind

**Chapter 22**

"As soon as I attack, this duel is over! Say goodbye to the rest of your life points Pharaoh," said Raphael. "Now Guardian Grawl, attack the furballs." The lizard launched at the original Kuriboh. They all stared back at the lizard with anger.

"Now Kuriboh, brothers, activate Star Defense!" the Pharaoh commanded, and each Kuriboh put their arms above their head, and a star appeared above each one, matching their fur color. The five stars formed a rainbow colored star, and each Kuriboh got behind it. As Guardian Grawl swung, the star got in the way of his axe, and deflected the attack with ease.

"What, I was stopped by a bunch of fuzzballs?" asked Raphael, stumped. The Pharaoh smirked at the duelist.

"Didn't I tell you? Looks can be quite deceiving, and the Kuriboh brothers are more powerful than they appear to be," the Pharaoh told the duelist as the Kuriboh brothers did a dance in the air. Raphael smirked back at his opponent.

"Whatever. With nothing between my monsters and your life points but a bunch of guinea pigs, you won't last long in the duel," said Raphael.

"Looks pretty even, so I would say we haven't missed much," said Weevil. He and Rex had moved up the mountain so they would not be seen by Caitlin and the mustang next to her.

"Yeah, but why do we have to have the cheap seats? The ones down there were better. Let's get closer," said Rex.

"Why don't you jump? I'm sure you can make it from here," Weevil said with sarcasm, and Rex grunted.

**Driving through the Desert at top speed…**

"This map is all wrong, you guys. I've searched every corner and can't find a bridge anywhere," said Tristan.

"Why don't you look ahead?" asked Joey. Sure enough, Shauna flew up a bit, and saw a bridge not too far ahead.

"I don't think this bridge was made for automobiles," screamed Joey as they drove across.

"Gee, what gave that idea?" asked Tristan. Shauna was still flying above them, and Sonic had already jumped across. Shauna stayed by the boys just in case. Joey looked behind them, and saw the bridge collapsing.

"Step on it Duke!" he yelled. Duke gunned the engine, but when they got about to three quarters of the way across, the bridge caught up. Shauna held her hand toward the car, and clenched it into a fist. As smoke masked the bridge collapsing, the boys came clear of the smoke, and their car was surrounded by a green glow. Shauna was lifting the car to the road, clear of the gap. When they got to the other side of the bridge, Shauna let the car set down on the dirt, and Duke gunned the engine, and they sped off again.

"Thanks Shauna, but real smooth Duke," said Joey sarcastically.

"Don't make me turn this car around," he said back, and Joey and Tristan just turned around, and the car, Sonic, and Shauna sped on.

**Back at the Trailer**

"I'm still confused about one thing Tea. It was something my grandpa said," Rebecca told the older girl, along with Cosmo and Amy, who were sitting with them on the porch of the trailer. "In the museum, he told us there were two Yugi's."

"Well, not exactly. You see, there is only one Yugi, but he has a whole other side to him," Tea replied. Cosmo looked at her with question, and Tea replied with the look of: _"She doesn't know."_

"Its like a more tougher and confident side," Amy told the blonde girl.

"Well I like his sweet and charming side," Rebecca told Tea.

_Flashback_

**I'll never forget the day we met. He was such a gentlemen…**

"The Ties of Friendship?" asked Rebecca as Yugi gave her the card he won from Pegasus.

"Mhm, consider it a gift," Yugi told her.

_End Flashback_

"I've never met anyone as nice as Yugi, but I guess he needs his tougher side of his personality also," Rebecca told the girls. "That's why he always wins. When they work together, they are unbeatable," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, they are probably beating the pants off that biker creep right now," said Tea, and Rebecca started laughing.

"No need to worry Rebecca, I'm sure Yugi will be alright, and Caitlin also," assured Cosmo, and Rebecca nodded at her new friend, and they all laughed together.

**Back at the Infamous Duel Site**

"My move," the Pharaoh said as he drew a card.

"Did you forget about my Purity of the Cemetery magic card?" asked Raphael. "You loose 300 points thanks to it. Looks to me like you are in over your head Pharaoh."

_Pharaoh: 2700_

_Raphael: 4000_

_Come on Pharaoh, you can beat him. I just know it. If not, we'll both perish sooner or later…_thought Caitlin.

"This is better than Revenge of the Mummy, Part Four," said Rex as he watched the duel with intensity.

**Mind Link**

"What are we going to do? His monster is way more powerful than ours," Yugi told the Pharaoh.

**"I have a plan," the Pharaoh told the younger boy.**

**End Mind Link**

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards. This duel is not over yet Raphael," the Pharaoh told the Doma duelist.

_We have one card in our deck that can help us, but we need to draw it right now…_thought the Pharaoh. _That's it! _The Pharaoh said as he looked at the cards he drew.

"Ready?" he asked Raphael. "First I activate the Kuriboh Brother's special ability, merging them into Kuribabylon." The Kuribohs merged into the dark navy blue horned puffball again. "Then I sacrifice this new beast to summon an even stronger one." Kuribabylon became surrounded in a bright yellow light.

_Pretty impressive. By merging the powder puff balls, he can summon a new monster…_thought Raphael.

"Say hello to my Dark Magician Girl," the Pharaoh said as one of his famous cards appeared. She had long blonde hair, a blue and pink sorcerer's hat, a staff in her hand, blue armor, lower arm guards, big blue boots with a pink pattern, and a pink skirt cut off where the armor met her waist, so the skirt exposed the sides of her thighs, with an attack strength of 2000.

"She is too weak. Do the math! My guardian will crush her," Raphael reminded the ex-king as he, Dark Magician Girl, and Caitlin glared at him. Yugi then had a quick vision of the night that he first summoned Timaeus , and defeated that giant eye in the sky.

_We promised we'd help her…_ Yugi remembered. _We owe it not only to the Dark Magician Girl, but to the entire world._

"Behold Raphael, my legendary dragon, The Eye of Timaeus!" the Pharaoh called out as his dragon took form. Raphael uncrossed his arms, and looked at the ex-king with shock written all over his face. Caitlin had to cover her mouth to keep a straight face and to try and seduce her giggling. The gigantic emerald green dragon took form, roaring at the Doma duelist, expressing his anger. A windshield surrounded the field when Timaeus took shape.

"No, not that!" Raphael yelled, even more shocked. Seveera started to glow in Caitlin's deck in her duel disk, and she pulled out the card. The dragon appeared beside her in spirit form, and nuzzled her.

"Yeah, I hope they win also," the girl told her dragon. Seveera nuzzled her again, and she, along with Magician's Valkyria and Gandora, stayed by the girl in spirit form, watching the duel.

"Timaeus, fuse with my Dark Magician Girl!" the Pharaoh called out. Electric currents erupted from both dragon and mage. "Meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" This time, the mage upon Timaeus' back wore gray armor with yellow and red decorations, a shield, a longer hat, and a sword in one hand.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," said Weevil.

"Yeah, Yugi always pulls the card he need at the last minute. Though that never seems to work for guys like you and me," commented Rex.

"Thanks to the power of my almighty dragon, I am in control of this duel now," the Pharaoh told the Doma duelist confidently. "Now my dragon, attack!"

"You can't! My Guardian Grawl had way more attack points than your dragon," Raphael told the king.

"True, but my dragon has a special ability," the Pharaoh commented.

"Doesn't every form have an ability?" Caitlin asked her mystic dragon, who nodded to her.

"At least I know to expect that," the girl said.

"By discarding one card from my hand, my dragon can destroy your monster instantly," the Pharaoh told the Guardian monster duelist.

"No!" yelled Raphael.

"Now Dragon Knight, attack with Dark Energy Blast!" The dragon opened his mouth, and shot the blast right at Guardian Grawl, obliterating him.

"You won't be so lucky next time," Raphael said.

"We'll see," the Pharaoh said, then he held one arm to his side in pain, but shook it off, even though it was almost killing him with the blood he was loosing.

"You're right. We'll see right now, because I activate Special Tribute!" the duelist told the ex-king, who looked puzzled. A wind started to blow around the field, and then the Pharaoh had a look of complete shock on his face, because the wind was being absorbed into Raphael's gut. The wind stopped, but even though Raphael almost fell over from exhaustion, but then stood up, and then, Guardian Grawl reappeared on the field.

"Wait, what is going on?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"What happened?" Caitlin questioned herself. She turned to Valkyria, Gandora, and Seveera, but they had no idea either.

"I've given up 1000 life points to save my monster," Raphael said simply.

_Whoa, I guess Raphael wasn't kidding when he said he would do anything to save his monsters…_the Pharaoh told himself.

"Shocking, isn't it, that one person could have this much respect for his cards. Unlike you, I actually care about my deck," Raphael told the ex-king. "You abandon yours as soon as another one that is even better comes along."

"What? I value all of my cards!" the Pharaoh screamed back at the Doma duelist.

"Look, you're as disrespectful as everyone else Pharaoh. The only ones that deserve to be called real duelists are myself and Caitlin," Raphael told the king. "Only she and I value our cards above everything."

"That's enough. Let's duel," the king said simply.

_If he says that one more time, I will personally be responsible for the time he spends on face lifts…_Caitlin thought to herself. Sure, she valued her cards, but not above everything. She loved her family also, and since they were part of her family, she loved her monsters dearly.

"What's wrong? Are you angry that I know more about you than you know yourself? Face it, everyone is evil in the world, and everybody has darkness in their hearts, and you are no exception. The problem is that you are afraid to admit it," Raphael taunted, angering the king even more than he was. "The world has been that way for the last 10,000 years. We used to live in peace, but then the ancient stone showed up."

"What ancient stone do you mean?" the king questioned.

"Does he mean the Orichalcos stone?" Caitlin asked her monsters. They all nodded yes.

"But if Raphael knows about it, then I was right. He is under control of the stone," Caitlin said.

"Don't you know?" Raphael asked the king. "I mean the Orichalcos stone. It came to test us, and most of us failed. But then it unlocked the darkness inside our hearts. Only a few were pure. A huge battle broke out, good vs. evil. In the end, the evil side won."

"Whoever told you that story is lying," the Pharaoh pointed out. "The only evil is around your neck. That stone is bad news." But then, Raphael began to laugh.

"You've got it wrong. The Orichalcos Stone shows us the true nature: that the majority of the world if evil," Raphael told the king. "How would you even know? I heard that your memories were erased. If that is true, how do you know that you weren't an evil Pharaoh?"

"No, that can't be," the Pharaoh told himself in complete shock.

_Pharaoh, do not listen! He is psyching you out!" Caitlin warned._ But she got no response from the ancient king. All she could feel from him was shock and despair.

"I may not know much about my days as Pharaoh, but I know that I once saved mankind," the king said.

"The people you saved were evil, which means you were also," Raphael said.

"That's not true," the king said in desperation.

"5000 years before you ruled as Pharaoh, the Orichalcos appeared, and never left. The world was split in two: The Pure of Heart, and Those Ruled By Darkness. The two sides erupted into the greatest battle the world has ever known. We are here to continue that fight, and make sure our side wins. And while we may be outnumbered Pharaoh, we have two things that you nor your sister don't: The Power of the Orichalcos, and the Great Leviathan. Therefore, we can capture the souls of men, and offer them to the beast that has been asleep for 10,000 years. Only then can the world be peaceful with a worthy leader," Raphael explained.

"I'm telling you that you have been brainwashed Raphael!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"If thing continue like this, the world will look like this desert: bare and devoid of any signs of life," said Raphael, motioning the sight of the desert with his hand. "But that won't happen, because I will make sure that justice is served, and you and Caitlin will help me one way or another. Don't you see Pharaoh? Your spirit did come back after 5,000 years to save the world, by surrendering your soul," Raphael told the king.

"No, that's a lie. Enough! I am sick of hearing you justify your evil plan!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"Raphael, stop poisoning his mind, or else I will leave a mark on that face to worn that master of yours of what is coming!" yelled Caitlin. Then, the seal erupted a shockwave of electricity, and it struck Caitlin.

"CAITLIN!" the Pharaoh yelled out, seeing her go down on one knee, clutching her chest.

_"Relax, I'm fine," _she said through the mind link.

"Besides Pharaoh," Raphael continued, getting his attention again, "It isn't my plan at all. I am only carrying out the wishes of my master."

"Dartz, correct?" asked the Pharaoh. Raphael just smirked. "But what sort of master is he?"

"He is a better leader than you could ever be," Raphael confessed. "My master told me all about your history as King of Egypt. You ruled as en evil dictator, controlling your subjects with the power of shadows. And because of that, you murdered your own sister."

"No, that can't be! I would never kill my own family!" the king yelled back.

"Well, truth be told, she sacrificed herself. Even your older sister was a better ruler. You allowed yourself to be controlled, and she wanted to save you. She tried so many times, and was always getting hurt because of it. Until one day finally, when you attacked the towns people. She protected them, and with one attack, her life ended," Raphael told the ex-king.

"Urgh, he lied to you! Everything Dartz is telling you is not true!" the Pharaoh yelled at the Doma duelist.

"How would you know? You have no memory, so isn't it possible you were responsible for the destruction of Egypt? Think about it," Raphael continued.

"It can't be," the Pharaoh said quietly as he clenched a fist, though it pained him since he was still bleeding, though not so profusely anymore. "I know I was a worthy Pharaoh! I was the one who locked the dark magic away!" he yelled.

"So you believe, but if you take a closer look at yourself, you'll see that your heart is dark, and I am about to prove it," Raphael said as he drew two cards.

"First I will place one card face down, then activate this magic card, known as Exchange," said the duelist.

"What are you up to?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Normally, each duelist gets to pick one card from each other's hand, but you notice that we each have one card left. So that means we switch cards," Raphael said.

"Then let's get on with it," the ex-king said as they walked to the center of the duel arena.

"Necromance, huh? This let's me bring back a monster from your graveyard," said Raphael, looking at the card that Yugi gave him. "That means that it is useless to you, since I have none in my graveyard."

"Fine. Just hand me your card so we can get on with this," said the Pharaoh.

"Fine, as you wish. I think you will be pretty pleased with this one," said Raphael as he handed the ex-king his card. Then they walked back the their respective places in the duel arena.

"What is it you find so amusing?" Yugi asked, since he noticed hat Raphael had been laughing. Then, Yugi looked at his card, and his crimson eyed widened in fear.

"Oh no, I can't use this. Not the Seal Of Orichalcos," the king said in shock.

"Its too late," Raphael called from across the arena. "The stone around your beck has already begun to show its dark side." The ex-ruler looked at his neck, and saw the stone.

"Oh no, please Pharaoh, do not play the card. And I know the truth. You did not kill your sister," Caitlin said quietly. Her three spirit form monsters looked at her with worry, and Seveera nuzzled her, along with Gandora. The Valkyria placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her, and Caitlin smiled at her favorite monster. They then looked back at the duel, anxious to find out what Caitlin's ancestor would do next. The Pharaoh grabbed the necklace in anger.

"The stone never lies. Ever since it arrived hear on earth, it has been testing people. It knows who the evil ones are, and once it senses the evil inside your heart, you will know who you really are. But of course, you don't have to play that card. But I have a feeling you will, so go ahead and make your next move Pharaoh," Raphael finished. The ex-ruler turned to face Raphael once again. He looked at the card in his hand.

**Mind Link**

"No matter what happens, you can't play that card!" Yugi warned.

_"Pharaoh, if you do, you will be set under its control!" warned Caitlin, desperate._

**"Yes, but-" the Pharaoh began.**

"But nothing!!! That card is evil! Don't play it!" Yugi yelled at the Pharaoh, and his eyes spilled all kinds of emotions, as did Caitlin's, telling the Pharaoh not to play it.

**"Very well Yugi. And thank you Caitlin," the Pharaoh said, and they all signed out.**

**End Mind Link**

"Alright then, my move!" the Pharaoh said as he pulled a card from his deck.

"Don't forget my magic card is still in effect!" yelled Raphael, and his Cemetery card activated its effect.

_Yugi: 2200_

_Raphael: 3000_

"Now Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, attack! Anihilate his Guardian again!" yelled the ex-ruler.

"Not so fast!" yelled Raphael.

"I totally should have seen that coming," Caitlin told herself.

"I activate Crystal Seal!" yelled the Doma duelist. The dragon knight became surrounded in crystals, immobilizing it.

"What have you done Raphael?" the Pharaoh yelled angrily.

"I've sealed your dragon in a crystal prison, just like he was when you found him," said Raphael. "There is one card that can save him, but are you mad enough to play it?"

**Mind Link**

"He is trying to force us to play the Seal of Orichalcos. It's too dangerous! Its evil! Do not activate it Pharaoh!" Yugi screamed at him.

**"I understand Yugi, but it may be the only way to free Dark Magician Girl," the Pharaoh told him.**

"NO!" he screamed, as did Caitlin.

**End Mind Link**

"I summon a face-down monster, and I will end my turn," the ex-king said.

_I can see it in his eyes. He wants to activate that card…_thought Raphael. He drew two cards from his deck.

"I activate the magic card Rod of Silence," Raphael said, playing a card that he drew from his deck. On the field was a small crystal with a rod inside of it.

"It strengthens my Backup Guardna's attack by 500 points," said Raphael, giving his monster the staff. "And it also lets me summon my Guardian Kehest to the field," said Raphael. Next to him appeared a mermaid wit an elegant blue tail and peach silk shirt. She had long sea green hair, and two fish like fins for ears, and on the end of her tail were two gold bracelets.

"Now Gaurdian Grawl, attack his face-down card!" yelled Raphael. The Pharaoh's Big Shield Guardna was demolished, and destroyed.

"No, I'm defenseless!" said the Pharaoh.

"And your life points are wide open! Now Guardian Kehest, attack him directly!" yelled Raphael. The mermaid launched a water ball at the Pharaoh, causing a whirlpool to erupt around the Pharaoh. Rex and Weevil gasped in shock.

"Whoa," they said. The Pharaoh went down on one knee, but quickly stood back up.

_Pharaoh: 1200_

_Raphael: 3000_

"This duel is almost over. In fact, it might be over by next turn," said Raphael, looking at the Pharaoh who was breathing heavily, and his side started bleeding again.

"Not quite," said the Pharaoh, drawing a card.

"Have you forgotten about my Purity of the Cemetery magic card?" asked Raphael.

_Pharaoh: 600_

_Raphael: 3000_

"This duel is done, and this is your last turn. There is one card that can save you. Play it! Play the card I gave you!" yelled Raphael.

**Mind Link**

"NO PHARAOH!" yelled Yugi.

_"Pharaoh, please don't!" yelled Caitlin._

"There is another way out of this!" yelled Yugi. The Pharaoh looked at his dragon and mage frozen in ice.

**"If I loose now, the whole world will be in danger," said the Pharaoh out loud.**

**End Mind Link**

"I won't loose this duel Raphael, so I will play my Card of Sanctity magic card. We can each draw till we are both holding six cards now," the Pharaoh said. After they did, Yugi looked at his hand. The gem around his neck glowed, he clenched his fist around it.

"I'm out of options," he confessed. _There is only one card in my hand that can free my dragon. I must play the Seal of Orichalcos…_he thought. But as he raised the card in the air, something held his arm in place.

**Mind Link**

"PHARAOH, NO!" yelled two voices. The king opened his eyes, and saw Yugi holding his arm up, and Caitlin covering the field spell spot where the card could be played.

**"Let go, both of you," said the Pharaoh angrily.**

"No, you don't know what you are doing!" yelled Yugi, keeping a tight grip.

_"Pharaoh, do not play it! Please! You did not kill your sister! If you did, I wouldn't be here. Raphael is making you angry. If you don't play the seal, no one will lose their soul! Please don't!" she yelled, covering the field spell spot, and also helping Yugi hold up the Pharaoh's arm._

**_"_****LET GO!" the Pharaoh shouted.**

"NO, listen. That card has been affecting your mind!" Yugi yelled as he and Caitlin tightened their grip.

**"If we do not play that card, we are going to lose the duel. Trust me Yugi. It's the only way to win. We must do this. Now let me go!" he shouted at Yugi, shaking his arm free.** But Caitlin would not let go of the card zone. So with Yugi watching, the Pharaoh activated the Millennium Puzzle, and shocked Caitlin, severly hurting her, and shook her off.

"Pharaoh, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yugi yelled at him. But the Pharaoh paid no mind to the boy, nor the young girl he just hurt.

"Please, don't play that card," pleaded Yugi.

**End Mind Link**

The Pharaoh's glare was so harsh, if looks could kill, he would be the last life form on earth.

"Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" yelled the ex-king.

_Excellent…_thought Raphael. The Pharaoh placed his card in the field zone. At the same time, Caitlin's body had electrical currents racing through it, and they could be seen on the outside. Then, she collapsed, face down onto the ground.

"CAITLIN!" Yugi yelled through the mind link. Rojo stepped next to her, and nuzzled her, trying to wake her up. Her three spirit monsters hovered over her, concerned. Seveera looked over at Timaeus.

_Timaeus…_she thought, knowing what would happen when the Pharaoh activated that card. Without being seen, Rex and Weevil raced down to Caitlin. Since Rojo was protecting her, he would not let them near her, so they just stood nearby, watching what would happen when that seal card was played.

_What have I done?" _the Pharaoh thought. He screamed as the seal activated its powers. The seal appeared beneath his feet. It expanded its size, and because of the separate soul, Yugi was shunned out, and disappeared somewhere inside a room somewhere else.

**Driving**

"Do you guys see that?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, its huge," said Tristan.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Sonic.

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos," said Joey.

"Should someone go ahead and find Yugi first?" asked Duke.

"I will. I can fly over hills and be there soon," said Shauna. Sonic and the others agreed, and Shauna flew ahead of the group, towards the seal light.

**Back at the Duel Site**

"Nice work Pharaoh. I knew you had it in you," said Raphael, congratulating him. "Now let's see what the seal says about you. Are you good? Are you evil? So tell me, how do you fell?" asked Raphael. The seal appeared on the Pharaoh's forehead, and his eyes were masked with hate, anger, and nothing else. His crimson eyes were masked over with the evil red glow that came with the seal. His glare was harsh and filled with hate, and the seal masked his heart. Even if the Pharaoh's sister had been alive, not even she would have recognized him with the face he had.

"Once again, tell me. How do you fell?" Raphael asked the ex-king as he observed his face. Shauna arrived at the site of the duel, and was in complete shock. She saw Caitlin unconscious being protected by a wild horse, the Pharaoh dueling, and even more shocking, the seal on the Pharaoh's forehead.

"No, Pharaoh," said Shauna quietly. She hovered down to Caitlin, and walked toward the horse. He snorted defensively, but Shauna, with her natural talent to understand things, calmed the horse, and went over to Caitlin, and propped her up against the horse, which had lain down by her side. She laid the girl against the horse's stomach, and since she had a monster on her arm, she and Sonic and the rest of them could see spirit monsters. She asked Valkyria what had happened.

"The Pharaoh played the seal of orichalcos. Caitlin tried to stop him, but he hurt his own family," said Valkyria, still kneeling by the girl's side. Shauna flew over to the arena, and yelled.

"How could you Yugi?! How could you?!" she yelled. The Pharaoh looked at her in shock.

"You hurt Caitlin, your own family. Do you hear me? YOU HURT YOUR OWN FAMILY!" yelled the hedgehog, clearly angry at the Pharaoh.


	23. Yugi is Taken!

**Chapter 23**

"The Seal or Orichalcos serves me now Raphael, along with all of its ancient powers," said the Pharaoh. "In addition, my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight gains 500 attack points, giving it a total of 3100. And now it can break free of the seal." The ice shattered, and Timaeus and the mage were released. The seal appeared on the mage's forehead, but then, all of a sudden, Timaeus disappeared, and the Dark Magician Girl returned to normal.

"What have you done to my dragon?" asked the Pharaoh angrily as his mage looked around nervously.

"Its not what I have done. Its what you have done by playing that magic card. Guess I should have warned you that the ancient dragons and the Orichalcos don't mix. But at least your dark side has been set free," said Raphael. Shauna could not bear this anymore, so she had flown back over to Caitlin to help the girl and try to heal her. She had a gash on one arm, so she worked her magic with the help of Rex and Weevil, though Rojo was antsy. Rex offered the girl a piece of cloth he had, and Shauna took it gratefully, and said they could come closer now that she had calmed Rojo. The boys came closer, and as they sat by Caitlin's side, they watched the duel take place.

"What have I unleashed?" the Pharaoh questioned himself. A dark aura surrounded him, and it shook the field, then disappeared, but his fury remained. "You were a fool to hand me this card. For when you lose, your soul will be sealed away forever, where it should have been in the first place." Raphael just stared at the Pharaoh, unfazed by his fury.

"Now I activate the magic card Hand Control! If I guess the name of a card correctly you are holding, I can activate it. And I know you are still holding the Necromancy card," said the Pharaoh, and he was allowed to use his card again.

"It allows me to bring back four monsters, so come forth, Big Shield Guardna, Berfomet, Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon. And next, I'll summon my Dark Magician by sacrificing Gazelle and Berfomet." His most favorite card appeared in his purple clothing with his staff held tightly. He was nervous, anyone could tell by what his face showed.

"Next, Kuribabylon will reverse its fusion, going back to the Kuriboh brothers. Now my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!" the Pharaoh called. All his monsters then bore the seal on their forehead. "The dark energy of the seal enhances their power by 500 points each." The Dark Magician almost went nuts when the seal was placed, and the Kuribohs just let it be placed on their forehead. All of their eyes became glazed over with red and anger.

"Finally, I'll form Kuribabylon again with the Kuribohs. Remember, each one gained 500 more points, for a total of 2500. And those points were absorbed by Kuribabylon," said the ex-ruler. The Kuribabylon's attack rose to 4500, his fur grew a dark navy blue, his fangs grew longer, along with his horn, and his fur went wild in all directions.

"That's one powerful cotton ball you got there," confessed Raphael.

"Its all thanks to the power of the seal," said the Pharaoh.

"No, its power comes from the darkness in you," pointed out Raphael.

**In some strange room**

Yugi awoke to see a blue room surrounding him. He slowly stood up, looking around.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked himself. He looked to his right a bit, and saw something very familiar.

"The seal of orichalcos," he said to himself. "No, he played it. How could you Pharaoh? And you hurt Caitlin," Yugi said quietly, almost a whisper, and started to tear up. But then, he saw someone appear next to him.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" asked the voice.

"Shauna, is that you?" he asked. He looked over, and saw his friend walking toward him.

"Yeah, its me," she said.

"How did you end up here though?" Yugi asked her.

"I am not here though. I am communicating with you through her Millennium Item. Don't worry, she is fine. But we need to figure out some way to break the seal. The Pharaoh lost Timaeus," explained the girl.

"Oh no," said Yugi.

**At the duel**

"I don't care where this power came from, but its mine now!" shouted the Pharaoh with pure anger. His Kuribabylon launched at Guardian Grawl, obliterating it.

"No, my guardian," said Raphael.

_Pharaoh: 600_

_Raphael: 1500_

"And now that you have a monster in your graveyard, your card is no more," said the Pharaoh as Purity of the Cemetery was taken away, and Raphael grunted in anger. "My Dark Magician hasn't had his chance to make you suffer. Go Dark Magician!"

"I activate Aid to the Doomed!" yelled Raphael. A giant gray angel with a red gem on her forehead appeared, and blocked Dark Magician.

"What's that?" asked the Pharaoh.

"It's a handy magic card that stops your attack, as long as I discard two of my cards as payment," said Raphael. At that moment, Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Sonic arrived at the top of the cliff. They saw Yugi in the middle of a duel.

"Yugi!" Joey called out. As soon as Yugi turned around, Joey almost passed out in shock of what he saw on his friend's head.

"No way man," said Tristan.

"Dude, he's hurt," said Duke, spying the blood.

"This is nuts," said Sonic in complete shock.

"This is insane. Why is that Orichalcos thing on Yugi's forehead?" Joey questioned as Yugi turned back to the duel. At that moment, Sonic heard someone calling.

"Hey guys, down there," he pointed out, seeing Shauna with Rex, Weevil, Caitlin, Capernicus, and a wild mustang. They all slid down the hill toward the group. When they got to the bottom, Caitlin was trying to stand up with the help of Rojo and Shauna. They could see the bandage on her arm.

"What happened here?" asked Sonic as he watched Caitlin manage to stand leaning against the wild horse who seemed to trust her so much.

"Yugi got that seal card from that big muscle guy and activated it," explained Rex,

"Caitlin tried to stop him with her necklace connection, but the Pharaoh actually hurt her with electrical wave currents," Shauna continued. Joey and the others looked shocked.

"There is no way he would hurt his own family," said Duke as he helped Caitlin stand.

"And there is no way he would even play that seal of his own free will," said Joey, still refusing to believe this was actually happening.

"How does it feel to know that this whole time you were hiding their true self?" asked Raphael. "You derive your powers from darkness."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous because the seal of orichalcos resides with me now, and that it's your soul that's on the line this time?" the Pharaoh questioned. "Perhaps you should have thought twice before turning that magic card over to me Raphael."

_The seal may be strong, but I'm not worried. I have complete trust in my monsters. They won't let me down…_thought Raphael.

"My guardian may be gone, but he'll be back. And you don't have to wait. I activate Monster Rebirth, which allows me to take one monster from my graveyard, and place it in my deck. And I choose my Guardian Grawl," said Raphael.

"I destroyed that monster once, and I will do it again. Now finish your move," the Pharaoh said angrily.

"First I'll place one card face down, and activate my Swords of Revealing Light magic card, so your monsters can't attack for three turns," explained Raphael.

"Alright guys, if Yugi loses, I call dibs on his Dark Magician," said Weevil.

"That's not cool. Why don't you show some compassion, and let me have his Dark Magician?" asked Rex.

"Either of you try to take it if he looses, you two had better sleep with your eyes open," said Caitlin, who was wheezing a bit, leaning against Rojo. She had recovered quite a bit, but still wheezed a bit when she breathed. But she could stand just fine on her own now. Duke smiled, glad that Caitlin would be okay, because if she started making really funny jokes, then she was back to normal already.

"Yeah, watch it you two," said Joey threateningly.

"The Swords won't stop me, for I play Catapult Turtle by getting rid of my Big Shield Guardna," said the Pharaoh, playing his turtle card.

"Now I activate my turtle's ability," began the Pharaoh. "It allows me to take any monster on m field, and shoot them directly at your life points Raphael."

"You've activated my trap, Limited Tribute."

"What's that?" asked the ex-king.

"It changes the rules of the competition, limiting the number of available monsters for sacrifice to one monster per player per turn. Oh well," said Raphael.

"I guess I end my turn," the Pharaoh said.

"My move then," said Raphael, drawing two cards. He started laughing slightly when he saw what was in his hand.

"Perfect. Now I activate Nightmare Binding," said Raphael. Chains shot out of the ground, and grabbed Kuribabylon, lowering his attack points by 800, and strengthening Raphael's life points by the same amount.

"What does that card do? Anybody know?" asked Joey.

"Never heard of it," said Duke.

"Don't ask me," said Tristan.

"Don't even think about us," said Sonic.

"Gibberish to me," said Rex, and Weevil agreed.

"Nightmare Binding is a rare card that takes 800 life points from the chosen monster, and gives them to the holder of the binding card," said Caitlin, and wheezed quietly after she finished. They all continued watching, and Rojo had not left Caitlin's side. "And also, the monster binded can't attack or be sacrificed."

"You can bind my monsters all you want Raphael. With the power of the orichalcos at my side, I can't be stopped," said the Pharaoh/

"There is one fatal flaw," said Shauna.

"What's that?" asked Joey.

"Both souls are in danger, yet the Pharaoh is acting if he can't be affected by it. I think he will lose the duel," said Shauna.

"Are you nuts? No way!" yelled Tristan.

"No need for yelling," said Sonic, motioning to Caitlin, and they knew they should drop it. She was the Pharaoh's only living relative, and he had even hurt her, yet she was still worried for him. Joey knew that if her ancestor, the Pharaoh's older sister, was anything like Caitlin, then the Pharaoh was lucky to have an older sister like her. The Pharaoh drew a card, and said a very shocking sentence.

"Since he is useless, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician for the Catapult turtle ability," he told the Doma duelist. He launched his Dark Magician at the other duelist, and hit directly.

_Yugi: 600_

_Raphael: 800_

"Now that he is gone, he can actually serve a purpose, by strengthening my Dark Magician Girl," the Pharaoh said without any emotion but anger.

"That does not sound like the Yugi I know," said Joey.

"We need to break the seal," said Caitlin, standing next to Joey and Duke. Rojo was grazing near Capernicus, not leaving until he and Caitlin had a proper goodbye.

"Snap out of it," Joey whispered.

"Well, here we are at the end of the duel, and you about to lose your soul," the Pharaoh told the duelist. "One more blast from my Catapult Turtle, and its over." Raphael stood up with determination.

"You don't scare me!" he yelled as he drew two cards. "I'll place this care face down, and end my turn."

"Well, then, all I have to do is get rid of one card," said the Pharaoh as he observed the card he just drew. "And I choose my very own Dark Magician Girl." She looked back at him with sadness, and betrayal.

"Pharaoh, no!" Yugi yelled as he banged on the seal door keeping him away from the other half of his soul. "The seal of orichalcos is in play, so the monsters are real! Please don't sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl," he said sadly.

"Go on," the Pharaoh said as the mage jumped on the turtle. "Fire catapult!" he yelled as his mage got launched at Raphael.

"Hehehe, I activate my Shrink card!" announced Raphael.

"No, not that card!" yelled the Pharaoh. Everyone watching had shocked looks, even Caitlin, whose moves were painful for hey body. She was also incredibly worried about the Pharaoh, since his wounds had not fazed him ever since he played the seal card. They were still bleeding, but not a lot.

"Then Dark Magician Girl looses half her points!" yelled Weevil.

"He saved himself!" yelled Rex as they watched Raphael get hit by the attack, and thrown backwards into the seal barrier.

_Pharaoh: 600_

_Raphael: 100_

"Impressive, but all you did was prolong your eventual downfall," the Pharaoh told the duelist. "You'll never escape the seal. And it seems the Swords or Revealing Light just expired." He actually laughed maniacally like Kaiba a little. "So once I sacrifice a monster, your soul will be absorbed by the seal, trapping you forever."

"Oh man," said Rex, feeling the intensity of the duel building up.

"It looks like Yugi's got this duel in the bag," said Duke.

"You go Yugi," said Tristan, cheering for his friend. "Nice moves huh?" he asked Joey, but got no response. He didn't get one from Caitlin either.

"Earth to teenagers. Are you there?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, we are, but Yugi isn't," said Caitlin.

"He's brainwashed," Joey continued.

"Say what?" asked Duke, and they all looked with question.

"Think about it. He sacrifices his monsters left and right," said Caitlin.

"And he is talking about power," continued Joey. "That is not his style of dueling at all. That Orichalcos thing is messing with his head."

_"How could he? That card is evil. I warned him," said Yugi quietly as he began to cry._

"Hehe, I told you the seal would reveal the truth. This is you, greedy and full of hate," said Raphael as he stood up, earning him a puzzled look from the ex-king. "The seal reveals all. And just as I expected, you are evil. And you are getting worse. As time passes, the darkness grows."

"No, it can't," said the Pharaoh, shocked and freaked.

"If you don't believe me, look around the field. See what you have done to your precious monsters? At one time they were pure, but now they are evil shadow creatures," pointed out Raphael. The Kuribabylon monster's eyes were filled with hate, anger, malice, and betrayal.

_Did I really do all this? _the Pharaoh questioned himself. _My Kuribohs…_

"Oh no you deceived me," said the Pharaoh as he just figured it out.

"You chose to play the seal, even if it meant losing Timaeus. You lost a valuable ally in your list for power. Only a truly dark individual would have such a blatant disregard for his deck," said Raphael.

"Enough!" yelled the Pharaoh, getting angrier by the second.

"Don't worry, someone is going to lose in this next round, and it will not be me," gambled Raphael. He drew two cards from his deck.

_There is only one card that can save me now…_he thought.

"I activate Celestial Sword! And to use the sword, I play Guardian Eatos!" A beautiful woman in a Native American dress with white wings and a eagle mask above her head with blue face markings appeared, and grabbed the sword.

"Of course, that's the monsters I have been sensing all along," the Pharaoh realized.

"Now activate your special ability Eatos!" announced Raphael. "Spirit of Celestial Sword!" A bright light shone above Yugi's duel disk, and immobilized his bad arm. Then, it was forced up into the air, letting the grave monsters free.

"Whoa," said Duke and Tristan at the same time.

"What's going on?" asked Joey. Eatos was directly above the Pharaoh, holding his arm up by using her sacred sword.

"Oh no," said Caitlin.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"I think so. Guardian Monsters are rare, but I have heard of their special abilities. When combined with the celestial sword, Guardian Eatos had the ability to take monsters from the opponent's graveyard. But I do not know how the rest of the ability works. Only that part," she confessed, and Raphael made his explanation shorter, thanks to the girl.

"My Guardian Eatos has the power to remove from play four monsters from your grave, and absorb their total attack power, adding them to her own," explained Raphael.

"Not my monsters!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Too little too late. Now let's see who's up first," said Raphael. First appeared Dark Magician Girl, staring at the Pharaoh with sadness. Then came Dark Magician, also staring at the Pharaoh with sadness, as were all the monsters that were being chosen. And Big Shield Guardna, Gazelle, and Berfomet followed them.

"You have the power of every one of my fallen monsters," said the Pharaoh as he regained control of his arm.

"Its your own fault," Raphael replied. "You did this to them when you sacrificed them all for your own needs." The Pharaoh's eyes and mind began to see images of when he had done that to his monsters. "Your rage took control. Now look into the eyes of your monsters." All the Pharaoh could see was sadness and betrayal. He was immediately filled with regret with what he had done to his own team of monsters.

"Please forgive me for what I have done to you," he said sadly.

"_Pharaoh, you have to wake up!" shouted Yugi._

_"Yugi, I'll help you crack the seal," he heard Caitlin say. He felt power surging through his Millennium Puzzle, and he knew he had to wait for the right time to break the seal that had taken control of his closest friend._

"You disrespected your monsters, and now they are fighting on my side," said Raphael. All five monsters were absorbed into the sword of Eatos, and it glowed brighter than ever.

"And they just added their attack to my monster, giving her a total of 10,000 attack points, more than enough to wipe you out," said Raphael. The mighty monsters attacked, and wiped out both Kuribabylon, and Catapult Turtle.

"NOOOOO!" yelled the Pharaoh, having his life points eliminated.

"No way! Yugi actually lost," Rex said, astonished.

"Pharaoh," whispered Caitlin, now on the verge of suffocating herself with worry.

"But this can't be," said Duke.

"No way in hell," said Shauna.

"No way," said Tristan.

"Yugi," said Joey.

"Impossible," said Sonic.

_"If he lost the duel, then he looses his soul," said Yugi._ The seal returned to its original size before the big light shone from the attack. The Pharaoh's body was steaming, and he had a few slight marks here and there. His eyes held a blank stare, almost as if he was petrified.

"You lost the duel Pharaoh. Time to pay up with your soul, and then Caitlin's turn," said Raphael. "The seal never leaves without taking something along for the ride, and this time, it's you. And you have yourself to blame for it, cause you sealed your own fate when you played that card. Now your life force will awaken the great beast, along with your sister once I get her."

_"Not if I can help it!" screamed Yugi. "With all the power in the Millennium Puzzle, I unlock the seal!" He smashed the puzzle into the seal itself, and cracked it. It then began to shatter apart._ The seal had just enveloped the Pharaoh, ready to take his soul. But then, he heard a voice.

_"PHARAOH, I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!"_ Then, from behind, someone came and pushed him out of the way of the soul sucking area.

"Yugi, no. What are you doing here?" the Pharaoh asked.

"It only needs one of us, so I am letting the seal take me instead," he said as his form faded away into the soul sucking light.

"No, YUGI!" he yelled as he watched Yugi be sucked away.

"Adios, your highness," Raphael said as the Pharaoh collapsed.

"Hey, you alright pal?" asked Joey from across the way.

"I doubt it," Weevil said. Caitlin went down on her knees and sobbed. Tristan knelt by her to comfort her, and Rojo nudged her to try and cheer her up, though he would let no one else but Caitlin and Shauna touch him.

"Yeah, ditto," said Rex.

"This is nuts," Duke said to his friends.

"Come on pal," said Tristan quietly.

"Come on Yugi, get up!" Joey screamed. "Please!"

"YUGI!" Caitlin yelled, tears coming from her eyes. Even though she was not the Pharaoh's actual sister, they looked alike, and Caitlin was very worried about the moment for her past life uncle. She was crying and crying until her eyes were almost red. But the Pharaoh remained unconscious. Raphael walked up to his duel disk, and took out the seal card from the field card zone. And he also took the stone from around the Pharaoh's neck.

"You won't be needing these anymore," Raphael said simply. Then, a helicopter came from below the cliff, being driven by Alister. He let a ladder hang down, and with the Pharaoh in one arm, Raphael grabbed on. The helicopter the hovered over the group, and Rojo raced off. He and Caitlin had already shared the goodbye of their trust routine, so they were okay for now, though Rojo would have stayed had he not been spooked.

"Hey you, take your hands off him!" yelled Joey.

"Fine," said Raphael, and tossed the Pharaoh's body toward them, and he landed right on Joey, Tristan, and Caitlin, who almost had the wind knocked out of her, since she was still wheezy.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Duke.

"You can keep him. I already have everything of his I need," said Raphael as the helicopter flew away with him still on the ladder.

"You get back here, you here me?" called Joey after him.

"Yugi," said Tristan.

"Speak to us," Duke said to him.

"Yugi," Caitlin said as she started bandaging his arm and side after Duke and Tristan laid him down carefully. Rex and Weevil ran after the copter, unnoticed by Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Caitlin.

"Come on man, you gotta get up," said Joey. He, Caitlin, Sonic, Shauna, Duke, and Tristan looked at him nervously. Finally, he began to open his eyes, and sat up. Caitlin wanted to hug him, but knew that she probably shouldn't right now. They all managed to stand up.

"Great job Yugi, I knew you would outsmart that goon," said Joey.

"Way to go Yugi," said Sonic. But then, as they looked at Yugi, they noticed that he began to cry.

"So how did you escape Yugi?" asked Joey, who hadn't noticed that he was beginning to cry. Caitlin poked him hard.

"What?" he asked, and then he noticed.

"Yugi?" asked Shauna.

"Everything alright?" asked Joey.

"No Joey, its far from alright," he managed to get out of his mouth. At first, they all looked puzzled, but then Caitlin understood.

"No, don't tell me they did," she stammered, and the Pharaoh's crying was all she needed to know the answer.

"I didn't outsmart him. He succeeded. Yugi's gone," the Pharaoh stammered out, as he turned around and walked toward the cliff a bit, and Caitlin walked behind him, and out an arm on his shoulder, and pulled him closer to her. Joey and everyone else but Caitlin looked at Yugi with shock written all over their faces.

"I don't get it. How can you be talking to us if the took your soul?" Joey asked.

"Not mine, Yugi's," stammered the Pharaoh as he sank to his knees crying, and Caitlin supported him by kneeling down next to him.

"Its all my fault! Yugi, come back!" the Pharaoh screamed as he slammed the ground with his fists. "It should have been me, not him! Its not fair!" he yelled. Caitlin tried comforting him in whatever way she could, but nothing could stop her from also crying. Joey, Duke, and Tristan turned their heads, and Shauna started crying, and Sonic put an arm around her shoulder, and hugged her, allowing her to cry into his chest.


	24. Florida, Here We Come!

P.S. Also, when they get back to the trailer, only Sonic, Shauna, and Knuckles will continue with the journey. The rest will have gone back to try and fix the Blue Typhoon to use it against Dartz. Also, Amy might remain, but you will find out when the time comes. Will she get angry with both Sonic and Shauna? IDK

**Chapter 24**

Tea and Rebecca were sitting at a table outside. Knuckles and Amy were standing nearby, along with someone else that had managed to escape the Meterex.

"Are they ever going to come back?" questioned Tea, with one hand supporting her chin. Then, Rebecca looked up from where she was typing on her laptop.

"Tea, look. There they are," said Rebecca, spotting the car, and the two hedgehogs beside it.

"I told you they'd come back," said Tea to the girl.

"You think your sister will be happy to see you?" Amy asked the hedgehog next to her. He had silver fur, and bracelets on his wrists. He had turquoise markings on his arms and hands, and black boots. He had 5 quills above his eyes like a star, and two long ones in the back of his head. He had already heard the whole story about the Pharaoh, so he was good.

"I sure hope so," the hedgehog replied. The three boys were in the car, and Caitlin was sitting on the back of the car, not in it. Sonic ran alongside, with Shauna flying, and the Pharaoh was cantering Capernicus behind the car. The boys came to a halt a few feet away, as did Sonic, Shauna landed next to them, and the Pharaoh halted the horse with a rear. So far, no one, except for the silver hedgehog, could tell that the air was tense.

"Yugi, you're here, so I guess that means you won," said Tea happily.

"Of course he did. My Yugi always wins," said Rebecca as she ran toward the Pharaoh. As he dismounted, and was checking the saddle, Rebecca enveloped him in a hug around his waist, not noticing the wound to his side, and not hearing his grunt of pain, and not noticing the difference. Meanwhile, the silver hedgehog walked up to Shauna.

"Sis?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Silver? Is that you?" she asked, dumbfounded. He nodded, and she hugged him, and Sonic went and patted the back of his friend, glad to have him back on their team after he escaped the Meterex prison. But as they released the hug, Silver noticed the tenseness, and asked his sister about it, but got no reply. He would soon find out what was wrong.

At that moment, Rebecca also noticed something was wrong.

"How'd it go?" asked Tea as she ran up to her friends. Caitlin had jumped off the seat of the car, but just leaned against it with her hands in her pockets.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Everything all right?" asked Knuckles, noticing the faces of those who had been gone for the past few hours.

"Not quite. We have a problem guys," said Joey.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"Yugi didn't win," mumbled Duke, since he had his hands on the wheel, and his face in his hands. Tristan was lounging in the back of the car.

"He's gone," said Tristan. Tea gasped, dumbfounded. Caitlin walked up to her relative, and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort, but no one was in the mood for it.

"You heard him," said Sonic.

"Yugi got beat," said Shauna.

"You're wrong. If Yugi had lost that duel, those goons would have captured his soul," said Tea, on the verge of going nuts.

"So, what's your point Tea?" asked Joey.

"My point? How can he be lost when he is standing-" asked Tea, extending her hand towards Yugi, but then stopped, realizing the awful truth.

"Right there?" continued Silver.

"Oh no," said Tea, on the verge of crying, of the fact of the truth, and of the wounds she noticed lingering the Pharaoh's side and arm. Knuckles just had a shocked expression on his face, and Amy collapsed to the ground in complete shock.

"Yugi, talk to me. What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" asked Rebecca, anxious.

"Rebecca, they got him," the Pharaoh replied with sadness.

"Got who?" she asked, confused.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh replied. The Pharaoh could not get the image out of his mind when Yugi sacrificed himself, or the one where he injured his own family, and he felt horrible either way. Even though Caitlin seemed to forgive him for what he did to her and Yugi, he could not forgive himself.

"This whole thing is my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away," the Pharaoh stammered out, on the verge of crying. Everyone except the people who had seen the duel looked at the ex-ruler with shock all over their faces. Rebecca had let go of the king, and stepped back at what she had just heard.

"You knew that card was evil and yet you still played it? And not only that, but you hurt Caitlin also? If you really were a brave Pharaoh and cared about your family and friends, you would never have let something like that happen to poor Yugi," said Rebecca as she rammed the Pharaoh's chest with a face full of tears, and started pounding angrily, though the Pharaoh was unfazed.

"How could you? I want my Yugi back! It should have been you, not him!" screamed Rebecca, angry and sadness masking her voice. Tea walked up behind the girl, ignoring the Pharaoh's depressed face.

"Now hold on," she began, but Rebecca ran to Tea.

"Oh Tea," she cried, and Amy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. The three hedgehogs and the echidna were standing near the back of the car, near the horse, looking at the ground with depression, Sliver standing next to his sister, Sonic on the other side of her, and Knuckled sitting on the back of the car.

"I'm afraid Rebecca's right," the Pharaoh confessed, and Tea looked at her secret crush with confusion.

"What's done is done," said Joey simply, looking at his friend, along with Caitlin and Shauna. Sonic had an arm around her shoulder, and Silver did not mind. He already knew that Sonic had feelings for his sister.

"I let everyone down, especially Yugi and even Caitlin. They warned me not to use that card, but my rage took control, and I even hurt my family. He paid for my mistake," the Pharaoh said sadly as he shut his eyes in depression. Joey clenched a fist.

"You better snap out of this!" yelled Joey.

"Joey," said Caitlin impulsively.

"He's gone, and it is my fault," the Pharaoh said sadly. Then, out of nowhere, Joey ran up and grabbed the Pharaoh by the collar, earning him a look of complete shock and terror, and started yelling at the guy.

"Argh, get a grip man!" yelled Joey, throwing him to the ground, ignoring the fact that he had wounds, which had started to bleed again because of the impact of the slam. Caitlin couldn't take in anymore, and even more shocking, ran up and punched him clear across the face, throwing him to the side a bit, stumbling.

"Joey," said Tea impulsively.

"Take it easy Caitlin," Duke warned as the girl regained her composure, put down her fist, and walked over to help her relative up, who was staggering a bit and struggling to stand. Joey also regained, and walked back up to where he had been standing.

"Look, if we want to save Yugi, we gotta move ahead, not look back!" Joey yelled. "Now pull yourself together!" With help from the black-haired girl, the Pharaoh wiped some dirt off his cheek, and stood back up.

"What we gotta do is find out where this Dartz guy is and where he keeps the souls," said Joey angrily, but with a hint of sympathy, caught by no one else but the Sonic crew of five.

"I've been suggesting we do that since day one, but nobody listens to me," said Duke, and Tristan pulled him in a headlock.

"Does he do that often?" Silver asked his twin.

"Usually," she answered.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once, Duke," Tristan said to the game inventor.

"Down boy, heel," said Duke jokingly, earning him a tighter squeeze.

"That's enough Tristan," the Pharaoh told the boys, who looked at him with confusion.

"This happened because I couldn't control my anger," said the Pharaoh, looking at his hand. "And if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, the very seal that I used will destroy us." Unfortunately, at that moment, six very powerful monsters appeared that were familiar. They were a Sabersaurus, Hercules Beetle, Insect Queen, Jinzo, Legendary Fisherman, and Megazowler.

"Not again," said Joey, and they hid behind the car. The Pharaoh looked behind him, and saw the gang of Sonic along with Caitlin there.

"Buster Blader!" "Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!" "Marshmellon!" "Sayariou!" "Swift Gaia!" The five monsters appeared on the field. Somehow, Silver had gotten Swift Gaia, and they were grateful. They started fighting, but needed help. (Okay, the battles get easier and faster every time since their monsters are high level, and experienced.)

"I summon The Horn of Seveera!" The almighty gold dragon appeared, and like every time, banished the monsters. With them gone, the group pondered their decisions as they sat inside the trailer as Tea rebandaged the Pharaoh's wounds, trying to ignore his muscle beneath his shirt where she was wrapping the bandage.

**Back At Doma Headquarters**

"Mission accomplished Master. You'll be happy to know that the strongest soul on earth has been captured," said Raphael, as he and Alister stepped into the room, along with Rex and Weevil. Dartz turned around in his chair.

"Ah yes, the Pharaoh," he said. Weevil and Rex looked puzzled.

"Unfortunately, you failed again." Raphael and Alister looked confused at what their master had just said to them.

"That's right, the soul of the Pharaoh is still out there Raphael," said Valon as he emerged from behind a curtain, stepping next to Dartz.

"Now watch and learn," said Dartz, playing a tape recorder from the snake room. Weevil and Rex almost freaked.

"The Pharaoh's spirit inhabits the body of a young man. And what we have here is a case of mistaken identity," Dartz continued. The screen zoomed, and showed a picture of Yugi in the stone tablet.

"Whoa," said Rex.

"Yugi?" Weevil questioned.

"Instead of the Pharaoh, you got the soul of some kid," said Valon, whose injured arm was in a bandage cast tied around his neck and shoulder.

"I still don't understand," said Raphael, puzzled.

"You need to clean out your ears, you oversized baboon. Both of their spirits inhabit one body. Get it? You captured the wrong soul," said Dartz impatiently.

"But how? I know I was dueling the Pharaoh, so how could the seal have failed to capture him?" questioned Raphael.

"Apparently you're not as perceptive as you think you are, because he got away," said Dartz with even more irritation.

"That punk!" Raphael yelled.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," said Dartz to his duelist. Raphael immediately got down on one knee.

"I can fix this, if you'll let me," said Raphael.

"Hey, let's go!" said Weevil, a little too loud.

"Where?" asked Rex as they ran up, and bowed to Dartz like Raphael, who, along with Alister, earned puzzled looks from both Dartz and Valon.

"Might I suggest something sir?" Weevil questioned.

"Like a better hideout?" asked Rex, who got punched by Weevil.

"Just trying to be helpful," he said while rubbing his head. Dartz looked at them with unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Who are these two?" asked Dartz impatiently.

"They're just a couple of wannabe duelists who followed us here," said Raphael, still on one knee. "They probably never played the game." Rex and Weevil got angry, but kept quiet.

"We just want revenge on Yugi and his friends," said Weevil, and Rex nodded. They both bowed deeper.

"Please share your secrets with us, and we will help you," said Weevil desperately.

"It won't be easy. The Pharaoh, his sister, and his friends hold the power of the legendary dragons, and those other friends of his have the power to summon real monsters without the Orichalcos or duel disks," said Dartz. "Why would you intend to fight against cards like those?"

"That is exactly why we want help," said Weevil.

"We need the Seal of Orichalcos," said Rex.

"Before I share my power with you, I need to make sure you are worthy," said Dartz, facing away for a minute. He took out two cards from his jacket, and threw them to the two boys. But the cards were blank. They both looked confused. "I am not done," continued the Doma leader. He opened his fist, and in it were two Orichalcos fragments. They began to glow brightly.

"What's that?" they both asked.

"Your test. These crystals will activate your cards, but only if you are worthy," said Dartz. So both boys put everything on the line, and took the test, and passed. The blank cards then flashed, and on them appeared the seal of oricalchos, and it also appeared on their heads.

"No way, they actually passed," Alister said in shock, and Valon gasped. After they got the stones in their hands, Raphael opened two big double doors, revealing a chamber of cards.

"Now chose wisely. You have an important task. Bring me the soul of the Pharaoh and his young companion Joseph Wheeler. Don't worry about Caitlin, I have someone else that will accompany you to get her soul," Dartz instructed. "Now go, and don't fail me."

"Yes Master," Rex and Weevil both said as they went down on one knee.

**Back Out In The Desert**

"So they wanna rule the world. We've dealt with that before" Joey said sarcastically as he leaned on a counter with his arms crossed. Tristan and Duke were on one side of the booth, and Tea, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin were on the other side, the Pharaoh in the middle.

"Us too," Sonic said as Shauna nodded, as did her twin.

"Are you both really that naïve?" asked Caitlin, looking at the two men.

"It's a whole new situation this time," the Pharaoh pointed out, staring at the table.

"They're not just all talk," Tristan said as he looked at Joey.

"They are actually doing it this time," Tea informed.

"Yeah, but we know how to stop em'," Joey said with confidence.

"What do you suggest? Calling the nearest cop station? In case you haven't noticed Joey, their magic is powerful. It took two Millennium Items to break the seal to save the Pharaoh, and not even Shauna, I, and the Millennium Items together can do it," Silver said as he stood up from where he was leaning on the booth. Shauna was above Caitlin, Sonic was next to her, Amy was by Silver, and Knuckles was by Joey.

"No, I meant go find the force," Joey stated, earning him a whole lot of puzzled looks.

"Wait, do you mean…" Shauna started.

"That big eye in the sky that Timeaus and Seveera trashed when it was sucking up all the monsters?" continued Tea.

"Yeah, but it's not just after monsters. Human souls are what keep it powered enough to be able to trash us," Tristan said as Duke looked at him.

"Just like Dartz said the Leviathan does to live," Silver said.

"How do you know that?" asked Joey, confused.

"It was the day Dartz took the souls of Dark Oak and the commanders. I heard him say something that sounded like the word Leviathan, and I also heard him say something about human souls," the hedgehog informed.

"Hey guys, look at this," Caitlin said, showing them a page on her laptop. Everyone but the Pharaoh looked.

"What is it?" asked Duke. On the page was a long purple serpent.

"An article about the Leviathan. According to Ancient Legend, the Leviathan's favorite prey, were humans, but it fed on the souls since blood would cause it to become sick. Eventually, the king took control of the beast and used it for evil. The snake went out of control," Caitlin said as she read the article, then closed her laptop.

"Well if that's the case, we need to take action. That thing's got Yugi, and I'm not gonna stand around twiddling my thumbs," Joey said.

"In case you haven't noticed," tea said as she stood, "We have no leads on this guy, and we can't just go and attack blindly. We need help!" she practically yelled.

"No Tea," Rebecca said from the small couch. Everyone but the Pharaoh looked at her with confusion.

"How can we fight against a force this mighty without help?" asked Caitlin, walking over to the girl on her laptop.

"In case you've forgotten, those creeps burned down my grandfather's lab. We can't guarantee anything unless we have proof," the young girl said as she looked at the brown-haired female.

"But we have proof," Tea said stubbornly. "It's all in those underwater ruins."

"They won't be much use. They're gone," Caitlin said as she and Rebecca walked back over to the group to show them old pictures.

"Someone ruined the ruins?" asked Sonic. Shauna looked at him with a look of stupidity directing it at him. He raised his hands in defeat.

"No pun intended," he said in a funny way, and she just turned back to the screen. Carefully, when no one was looking, he put a shy arm around her waist. She blushed, but luckily, she kept it hidden.

"They're already one step ahead," Knuckles said, examining the pictures. Just then, the door to the bedroom opened up, revealing Professor Hawkins in the doorway.

"Don't give up yet," he said reassuringly.

"Grandpa, you're awake," Rebecca said happily, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be resting?" asked Tea.

"I'll be fine," he said as he walked up to the group. "Besides, who could sleep with you kids chit-chatting all day? And also, I wanted to meet our new friends, I see," he said, noticing the four hedgehogs and echidna. They made quick introductions.

"Besides, I think that I can help you find the research you need to solve this problem, and if Shauna, Silver, and Caitlin will help, that will make it that much easier."

"So did you find out any more information about these thugs?" asked the Pharaoh, standing up slowly, since his side was still in pain.

"Well I can't really be certain, but if my theory is correct, these three men are descendants of Atlantis, said to have vanished without a trace," the professor explained. He flashed a look at the two hedgehogs, and they nodded, showing they also knew the legend.

"Are you sure?" asked Tea, still confused.

"But professor, why would these thugs want to destroy the rest of their culture, that is, if your theory is true?" asked Duke.

"They must have something hiding down there. As a result, they want to keep it a secret so no one can ever figure out their history, which was not a pleasant one," the professor said.

"That's true. Atlantis succumbed to turmoil, people destroying people until the city sank," Sliver said, looking at the group as he explained himself.

"How much of this history do you know?" asked the Pharaoh, and it sounded like he had his confidence back. But when Tea looked at his eyes, she saw the truth beneath.

_I wish I had the confidence he always has to tell him my feelings…_ the girl thought to herself.

Shauna looked at her friend, and saw that loom in her eyes.

_I should convince her to tell the Pharaoh she loves him before it's too late…_ Shauna thought to herself.

"Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was a paradise on earth, full of peace and tranquility," Hawkins explained.

"But it didn't last, right?" Caitlin said, anticipating the next bit of information.

"Correct. One day, that all ended when an evil king arose a dark shadow monster from beyond the grave.

"An evil king," the Pharaoh said. "Oh no," he whispered quietly to himself, but Caitlin heard.

_"Don't even think about it! That was not you! How many times do I have to say it? You want me to start yelling?"_ she asked. He did not say anymore for a few minutes, but he was in his own mind.

_Flashback_

"I heard about you, how you ruled as an evil king. You may have forgotten, but you're the one who caused the destruction of Egypt," Raphael told the ex-ruler. All the Pharaoh could see were images of the visions he had seen in Battle City with Kaiba, when they saw the blackness of the sky, and Egypt in ruins.

_End Flashback_

Tea noticed the sad look on the Pharaoh's face, and in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You okay?" she asked him gently, placing a hand on her taller friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine," the king told her.

"It seems this power-hungry demon gets it's power from a mysterious stone, which in turn is from another world," Professor Hawkins told the teens.

"It's that rock they wear on their neck," Joey told them. Knuckled had a look on his face that Shauna could read clear as day: What gave that away, Captain Obvious?

"I'm not sure. That's all I was able to translate," the Professor said.

"But I do believe it is. I mean, what other kind of stone do we know that had powers? The only other mystical items I've heard of are the Millennium Items and the Chaos Emeralds," Caitlin said, and Shauna, Sonic, and Silver each produced one that they hid in their quills.

"By the way, how many does that make?" asked Duke.

"Four, counting these three and the one that Tails has," Amy explained, as the emeralds were put away.

"NO!" yelled Joey, holding up a fist in mock anger.

"Calm down man, you'll blow a gasket," Tristan told his friend.

"Too late," Sonic said, making Shauna stifle a laugh.

"You guys don't get it. They're trying to cover something up about this ancient mega monster," Joey yelled in mock frustration.

"They must have been trying to cover up the secret to beating that creature by destroying the ruins," Duke said, finally realizing where Joey had started to go with his explanation. Even Caitlin, Amy, and the three boys and Shauna got it also.

"Hey Joey, looks like you found your good idea of the year," Tristan said, mocking his friend.

"The ruins may have been destroyed, but there are copies of the inscriptions in a museum, in Florida, where I was doing my underwater studies, in a lab not far from the University," Professor Hawkins informed.

"I know that place. My aunt used to work there when my cousin went to the university," Caitlin said.

"Perfect. So all we have to do is go there, and get the scripts translated," Tea said.

_I would do them myself, but I don't have a copy…_Caitlin thought. She wished that she had a copy so she could translate it right there, since reading other languages were like walking to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Joey, launching himself up. The Pharaoh just looked at him. "Let's head to the Sunshine State and do some serious but-whooping," he said.

"Yeah, you're not leaving me! Goodbye Death Valley, hello fun in the sun!" Tristan yelled.

"We're coming too," Amy said, earning nods from her four companions.

"That's great. Just one question: How are we getting there?" asked Duke, and Tristan then fell quiet, with an exasperated look on his face.

"We're doomed," he said.

**At Kaiba Corp**

_"Ever since these monsters have appeared, our stocks have been plummeting sir," _the man said over the phone. _"And almost half of our company has been bought by an unknown source."_

"I think I know who it is," Kaiba told the man. "But just to be sure, I want you to trace those transactors immediately. And when you do, it should point straight to Pegasus," he said.

"He's been after my company for years, there's no way no one else can be suspected," Kaiba said as he put down the phone, and then placed his chin on his hands.

"Uh, Seto, I'm not sure that Pegasus is the one behind this," Mokuba said, looking at his brother. "I mean, it could be Alister. After all, he was pretty upset. He blames Kaiba Corp for the loss of his brother. If I was him, I'd feel the same way that he does. Besides, Yugi and Caitlin told us that Pegasus' soul was taken, so he couldn't be behind this," Mokuba said on the verge of breaking down.

"Mokuba, I don't know about all that Pegasus stuff, but you did bring up good point about Alister." Kaiba said.

"So you agree?" Mokuba questioned.

"Maybe," Seto replied, and then, the phone rang.

"What is it?" asked Kaiba, picking up the receiver.

"There's a Mister Wheeler on the line, sir," the receptionist said. Mokuba gasped lightly.

"It's Joey," the younger boy said, racing up to the video -phone on the desk.

"Oh great, put him through," Kaiba said with disgust.

"Yes sir," the lady said, and attached them with the other teens.

"He really took your call?" asked Tea, surprised.

"As if I expected anything," Caitlin said.

"Hello, Kaiba, is that you in there?" asked Joey, making himself look like a real retard on screen, since he was close up.

"It works better when you step back from the webcam," Mokuba said with exasperation, and Kaiba just stared at the screen with a blank look on his face.

"Huh? Hehe, hey, you're right," Joey said as he backed up, and sat in a chair. Caitlin and Tea were in seats beside him, Tristan was standing next to Joey, and the Pharaoh was behind everyone.

"We found out some clues on those biker punks," the blonde teen informed.

"What kind of clues?" Kaiba asked as his eyes narrowed. He then got curious as to what information his rivals had to offer.

"I'm not giving them away that easy," Joey said.

"Cheapscape," Caitlin muttered under her breath, and she, Shauna, and Amy laughed.

"What was that?" asked Joey. The three girls averted their eyes.

"Anyway, if you give us a lift to Florida, we'll bill you in on the way," Joey stated.

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Amy. Then, Joey grabbed the corner of the screen.

"Come on, time is running out! Theose creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!" he yelled at the CEO. At that statement, the Pharaoh looked away, with his eyes shut, anger and sadness on his face. Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Caitlin looked at him with looks that said: You have got to be kidding me. And Sonic and company had looks that said: You did not just say that, you moron. Tristan reached up and grabbed Joey's face, and pulled him back in a headlock.

"Way to keep a secret lame brain," Tristan said, and Caitlin just looked at him with exasperation. Meanwhile, on the other line, Seto was getting pissed, and was even madder by the second.

"Yugi's soul? What's he mean? Yugi's right there," Mokuba said as Joey slapped Tristan across the face, and then came back to the screen.

"Please disregard my last statement folks," Joey said, waving a hand in front of his face. Kaiba began to get madder and madder, and no one noticed. He stared at Yugi's face, which was still directed at the ground. He also saw Caitlin staring at Yugi with a sad look in her pure hazel eyes, but only for a split second.

"Aw whatever, Kaiba doesn't believe in all that magic crap anyway," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I mean, how many times have you guys tried to tell him about the Pharaoh, and the fact that Caitlin is his descendant?" asked Duke. Caitlin looked at him like she wanted to beat the living shit out of him at that moment.

"Okay, counting yours, one," Joey said.

"Whoops," Duke said as Sonic and gang started to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, he's all like 'Ooh, some kind of hocus pocus trick," Duke said in a voice that he tried to pass off as Kaiba. Joey laughed.

"Hey, that sounds just like him," the blonde teen said. But then, Kaiba exploded, not able to control his angry any longer, and slammed his hand down on his desk in pure frustration.

"YUGI LOST?!" he yelled amongst the giggled of the teens on the other line. His shout shut up everyone real good. Everyone but Caitlin and the Pharaoh looked at him with complete shock. Caitlin and the Pharaoh expressed it also, but did not look at the hard-headed CEO.

"Yugi gave his Duel Monsters Championship Title to some nobody? No one deserves that honor but my," he said, shaking.

"A-hem. I beat your sorry ass the last time we dueled," Caitlin reminded the CEO, and it seemed like he ignored her, but he had acknowledged what she said.

"Hold on-"Yugi tried to say, but Kaiba interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear anymore! You're a disgrace to the game Yugi!" Kaiba yelled, slamming the receiver down, but not before he caught the last of what Caitlin said.

"Selfish impudent jerk. Doesn't even know honor. Wouldn't know it if he studied the word and stored it in his personal memory," she had said. Kaiba just had one hand on the receiver, shaking.

"Seto, you okay?" Mokuba asked his older brother. Then, Seto smirked. **(Aw shit! Hide! Kaiba just released Satan's army from hell! RUN!)**

"I'm fine," he said.

"Now I have one more incentive to hunt down and destroy those thugs."

**Back in the Desert**

"Now what?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Aw great, no ride, no nothing," Joey said, scratching his forehead. Caitlin was rubbing her temples like she had a headache. Sonic was sitting on the small couch next to Silver, and Shauna was next to Sonic, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"That jerk!" yelled Tristan.

"We're on the same page," Sonic said.

"Now how are we getting to Florida?" asked Amy, confused.

"Well I say the Professor stays here, and we hop the next flight," Joey said. The Professor stared at them unsure.

"He's right Gramps. Running around the country is not the best for you right now," Rebecca told him.

"Duke, can you stay here and keep an eye on Rebecca and the Professor?" asked Joey to his friend.

"Sure," Duke said, giving them a thumb's up.

"I'll stay also," offered Knuckles.

"Are you sure?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, you guys won't need me, and in case, I'll be closer to Tails and the rest, so I can reach them easier," the echidna said. Rebecca sighed.

"I'll book our flights, and we'll take a train to the airport. I just hope we can save Yugi before it's too late," she said.

"That's what we are all hoping right now," Caitlin told her.


	25. Loverbirds Suffer Together

Sorry I take so long for updates. Writer's block kills me. I hate it, and it hates me. On with the story. Hope you liked the last chapter.

**Chapter 25**

"How long is this train ride anyway?" asked Tea as she, Yugi, Joey, Caitlin, and Tristan prepared to board the train. Shauna, Silver and Sonic were nearby with Shauna's plane, waiting for Yugi and the others could tell them when they could follow the locomotive.

"Too long," Joey said.

"Any chance you want to go instead of me Duke?" asked Tea sarcastically.

"No chance. Besides, Knuckles and I have to stay behind and protect the Professor and Rebecca also," he said.

"He has a point," Tristan said. Caitlin stared at Yugi, noticing that he was very quiet. She knew why though, and she didn't say anything, afraid she would make him feel worse. When Duke said they needed to watch Rebecca, the Pharaoh saw the scene of when Rebecca was very upset.

_Flashback_

"But I wanna go to!" Rebecca yelled, being held back by her grandfather. Yugi and the crew were by Duke's car, ready to head to the train station. Shauna, Silver, and Sonic were by the silver-coated plane, ready to go as well, Shauna getting inside to pilot, and Silver and Sonic on the outside. "They need my brain to help them save Yugi! Please," she said pledingly.

"No Rebecca, it's too much trouble. Besides, the Pharaoh has enough on his mind as it is," the Professor said as he looked at the pain-stricken king. "The last thing he needs is you to look after. His closest friend in the world's been taken from him. And also, you're too young, and I think that Caitlin can read ancient language well enough to get them by." Rebecca started to cry as she looked at the ex-ruler.

"You don't understand anything Grandpa!" she yelled, running into the trailer.

"Rebecca wait!" he yelled at his granddaughter softly.

_End Flashback_

"You better get on before you miss your ride," Duke said as Tea looked at the Pharaoh sadly, seeing the expression in his eyes.

"We got plenty of time," Joey said, and as Caitlin rolled her eyes, the whistle went off.

"No we don't," Tristan said.

"Like I said, all aboard," Joey said, picking up his two bags and walking toward the train.

"Take care," Duke said as Yugi, Tea, and Caitlin also grabbed their bags and boarded the train. As the train set off from the station, Duke waved goodbye, and Joey did the same as he and Tristan looked out the window on their side. Across from them were Caitlin in the aisle, Tea, and then the Pharaoh by the window.

"Smell you later Devlin," Joey said sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's hit the dining cart," Tristan said, stomach already growling. Caitlin rolled her eyes, and then jabbed him in the ribs.

"Man, your stomachs are like black holes," she said, and earned a laugh from the three hedgehogs, who were on the intercom since Caitlin had to tell them about the train leaving, and even Joey and Tristan laughed at her comment.

"Now you're talking my language," Joey said as he ducked another attack from Caitlin, and Tea looked at the ex-king with a sad look in her eyes. Before they all headed through the door, Caitlin caught the look in her two friend's eyes.

_I should tell her that she had better confess her feelings…_thought Caitlin as she looked at Tea. The train rumbled softly along the tracks, no bumps except for a few here and there.

"Nothing like a good bag of chips and good friends," Joey said with a laugh. Tea could not stop looking at the poor Pharaoh with sadness.

_He's barely said a word all day. I gotta get him to say something…_the girl thought, and then pretended to sneeze. But the king showed no response. Caitlin looked at her friend.

'_Did you really think that would pull him out of it?"_ her face read.

"Whoa, the view is amazing," tea said, pointing out the window. But when she got no response again, she just sighed in defeat. "Florida has the best beaches. But I think I forgot my bathing suit," Tea said, and all the ex-ruler did was look downward.

_The Pharaoh must really miss Yugi. It's like a part of himself is missing, the fun carefree side. I miss him too…_the brown-haired girl thought.

"Come on, I promise we'll get Yugi back. But in the meantime we can come up with a plan or something to get him back," she said. She was about to continue, but Caitlin put a hand on her arm, and shook her head no. Then, she scooted her legs inward toward the seat. The Pharaoh then stood up, and walked out into the aisle.

"Sorry Tea," he said, and then walked out into the intersection between the cars into the small room to be by himself.

_"At least he said something,"_ Shauna said telepathically.

_"Now is not really the time for stuff like that,"_ Caitlin replied.

"Poor guy," Tea said, watching the king.

"I just think he needs to be alone for a while, ya know," Tristan said.

"He's already alone," Joey said as Caitlin went to sit next to Tristan in the aisle seat. Tea looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"Isn't that the whole problem? He's crushed," Joey said. Tea was still confused.

"Like you were thinking, the Pharaoh and Yugi are the two closest people out of us. Now they're separate. It's like losing a long lost brother," Caitlin said, almost tearing up at the thought of her younger brother Zachary.

_Flashback_

"No Zach!" was the last thing she screamed before she saw the truck right on top of him.

_End Flashback_

"But don't worry, he'll be good as new as soon as we get Yugi back," Joey said, giving a thumb's up. "We'll rescue him, right?" asked Joey, and got approving node from everyone, including the hedgehogs.

"There is no doubt," Tea said positively.

**Inside the Small Room**

_How could I have been so selfish? I gave into the darkness within my heart, and Yugi paid the price…_thought the Pharaoh, looking out the window. _And I even ended up hurting my own family. What is wrong with me?_ All he could see in his head were images of when he fired Dark Magician Girl selfishly, how Yugi was captured, how he betrayed his monsters, especially Timeaus.

**Back in the Dining Car**

Caitlin looked over at Tea, seeing the expression in her eyes. She used a quick mind link to see what the Pharaoh was doing.

_A little longer…_she thought.

**In The Room**

_Flashback_

"Now Guardian Eatos, destroy him monsters and the rest of his life points!" yelled Raphael, obliterating the Pharaoh.

_End Flashback_

The Pharaoh then punched the wall in anger.

"I've lost him forever," he said to himself as he sat down, holding the Millennium Puzzle.

**In The Dining Car**

Caitlin felt the small lurch, the anger of her counterpart. _It's time…_she thought to herself. She then got up and walked back over to Tea, sitting next to her.

"Tea, why don't you go to see him?" Caitlin asked her. Tea looked insecure.

"Go on," Caitlin encouraged, and finally, Tea slowly got up, and walked to where she knew Yugi went. She looked through the window in the door, and saw the ex-ruler punch the wall in a mix of emotions. She then saw him collapse, holding the Millennium Puzzle. Then, quietly, she walked inside, opening the door slowly.

"Pharaoh?" she asked, no response in return. She just walked inside, and sat down by the Pharaoh. She looked at the hand on his puzzle, and placed her hand over his. Then, she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, her other hand below his shoulder, near his chest. Tea was flushing, but she tried to hide it so the Pharaoh wouldn't see.

The Pharaoh flashed his eyes in her direction, not moving his head. He looked at the girl who wanted nothing more than to stop his suffering. Slowly, without removing his hand from the puzzle, he put the other around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't see her blush, thank Ra. They just sat there together, about 2 million thought racing through both minds combined.

**In the Dining Car**

"They've been gone a long time," Joey said.

"He's not the only one," Tristan said as he, Joey, and Caitlin stood up.

"Call me crazy, but weren't there a lot more passengers on this train than just us?" he asked as he, Joey, and Caitlin looked around.

"Something wrong guys?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, everyone on the train is gone," Caitlin told them, bringing up the digital screen so all three teens could see the hedgehog and his friends.

"How can a full train of people just vanish?" asked Shauna, confused, knowing that it was highly impossible that it could happen.

"Now I am officially lost," Joey said, stumbling over words.

**In The Castle**

"Hahahaha, a vacant train is the least of you worries, my friends. I am just getting warmed up," Dartz said, staring into the ruby eyes of the giant snake statues. "With those three duelists on the way, there is no way you will live through this."

**Back on the Train**

"Anyone up there Joey?" asked Tristan as he, Caitlin, and Joey went into the upper deck. Sonic was running beside the train for clues, Silver was flying, and Shauna was scouting the area with her plane, and managed to keep in under control despite the severe wind from the gulley below.

_Thank God I have good piloting skills…_she told herself.

"Not a soul," was Joey's response.

"Did you have to say soul?" asked Tristan as they went into the next car.

"It's like a ghost town in here," Joey said. Caitlin elbowed him in the ribs, and Joey looked at her, confused.

"At this rate, you'll make Tristan hack up his lunch," the girl said, motioning with her hands.

"Yeah, and don't say ghost," Tristan said, holding his stomach.

After a while, Yugi and Tea walked out of the small room, Tea behind the taller man. Joey spotted them as they were heading down the car again.

"There you are," Tristan said, and noticed Tea's face color. He almost laughed, but when no one was looking, Caitlin gave him a death glare that said: You Speak, You Die! Tristan said nothing, but managed to hold his laugh down.

"Something's weird's going on. If you ask me, this train is another trap," Joey said, and the Pharaoh looked slightly shocked.

"It's gotta be those insane slimeballs," Tristan said, earning a nod from Silver, who had recently entered the train.

"No sign of anything suspicious anywhere around or near the train. Everything looks fine from the outside," he reported. Sonic then entered after his friend, and Shauna hovered the plane near a window so they could see her.

"I think they might be on board then," Sonic told the group.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" asked Tristan. Then, the Pharaoh started to run in the direction of the engine room. Silver and Sonic jumped out and ran on the top of the train while Shauna kept her plane under control. The teens ran on the inside, the Pharaoh leading, Caitlin right on his heels, followed by Tea, and the other two men. As the Pharaoh ran across a connector plate, it began to slide. Then, the train split. Sonic and Silver fell off, but Silver managed to regain and catch himself along with Sonic, and hovered above the ground where Shauna was.

"Oh no," Tea said as the train split. The Pharaoh and Caitlin were already on the other side.

"Grab my hand," yelled the Pharaoh, holding it out. Tea jumped, the Pharaoh catching her hand, pulling her by him, one hand gripping her waist to catch her. When she opened her eyes, their faces were very closer, and she would have blushed had it not been for Joey yelling out.

"Pharaoh! Caitlin! Tea!" he yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"What do we do?" yelled Tristan.

"Get help," the Pharaoh screamed back.

"Come on, we have to find a way to stop this train," Tea said, and they both made their way back inside. Caitlin was already up near the engine room, inside. She knew what the different parts were, and was looking for the brake.

"Sonic, you and Silver stay behind with Joey and Tristan. I'll go follow the Pharaoh," Shauna yelled above the squealing brakes.

"Take the plane!" Silver yelled.

"You sure?" she asked. Her brother nodded, and she put the plane it fly mode, and raced after the rapidly disappearing front end of the train.

"We gotta get help!" Tristan almost yelled.

"I know, just one problem: We're in the middle of nowhere," Joey said as he and Tristan jumped out of the train. Silver landed nearby, and Sonic let go of his hands, dropping onto the ground on one knee.

"And who knows where the four of them are going to end up?" asked the blonde teen, staring after the other half of the locomotive.

"With luck, somewhere safe," Sonic said, worried about Shauna. Silver put a hand on Sonic's shoulders to reassure him a bit, and it did work.

"Bye guys," Joey said.

"Looks like it's just the four of us," Tristan said as he looked around. Then, from out of the train jumped…

"Rex! What are you doing here?" asked Joey as the dino duelist began to laugh.

"I still have a score to settle with you," he said as he got in front of Joey in a duel stance.

"Joey, his disk," pointed out Silver.

"Damn," Joey said quietly, seeing the dark disk.

"Remember, you took my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," the boy continued.

"Rex, this is not the time," Joey said, exasperated.

"It's the perfect time for revenge," he said, chuckling.

**On the Other Half**

The train was still out of control, rapidly going down the track. Tea noticed a voice box as she and the Pharaoh walked down the hall.

"Mr. Conductor sir? Anyone there?" she asked.

"No one's here Tea," Caitlin answered. Tea nodded sadly at the ex-ruler, and then, he ran out the open door.

"Pharaoh, where are you going?" she yelled.

"I have to get in there, so I can help Caitlin stop this train!" he yelled through the wind.

"Its no use, the brakes are missing!" she yelled. The Pharaoh looked up, and saw Caitlin above the ladder.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I already tried it myself. The brakes were yanked off the hinges," she reported. She then helped the Pharaoh and Tea to the top of the train, and then, as she helped the Pharaoh, they heard laughter.

"Weevil Underwood? Are you behind this? Explain yourself!" the ex-ruler demanded. Tea followed up with the help of Caitlin, standing behind the king.

"Weevil? What do you want with us, you cockroach?" Tea asked.

"What do you think? A rematch with the king of games," he said.

"Yugi! You guys alright?" yelled Shauna, flying the plane nearby.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm just in the mood for a friendly duel," Weevil said.

"Who put you up to this?" asked the Pharaoh.

"No one. I just figured that now would be a good time to test my secret weapon," he said, pulling out an Oricalchos fragment from his pocket. Rex did the same where he was.

"You've been brainwashed Weevil!" the Pharaoh yelled at him.

"Can't you see they are just using you?" Tea asked angrily.

"Who cares? As long as I have ultimate power," Weevil replied.

"Same for me," a female duelist said, stepping out behind Weevil. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and on her ear was an Oricalchos fragment on her earing.

"Whad'ya say Weevil? You get the Pharaoh, Caitlin is all mine," the female said.

"Very good Heather. Now shut up and duel!" Weevil yelled at the king. Heather jumped next to Weevil, like it was tag team. But it was separate duels, and Caitlin got in place beside her ancestor.

"Weevil, don't you realize that if you go through with this, one of you will lose your soul?" she yelled.

"Well, Heather doesn't seem to mind," Weevil said, motioning to the other Doma Duelist and Caitlin, who had already started. Their life points were at 4000, and waiting for Weevil to start.

"Heather, why don't you do your duel first? I want to watch Caitlin squirm," Weevil said.

"Alright, fine. Here we go Caitlin. First, I'll play my Spirit Ryu in attack mode. Then, by discarding Curse of Dragon from my hand, he gains 1000 more attack points." _Spirit Ryu: 2000_ "Then I'll place two cards face down. I activate Quick Attack! Attack her directly!" Heather finished.

_Caitlin: 2000_

_Heather: 4000_

"Fine, my move!" Caitlin said as she drew a card. She saw the Pharaoh, Tea, and Shauna watching wit hope and anxiety, and the faith that she would not lose.

"First, I'll play my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame. Then by activating Black Whrilwind, I get to summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear to the field." Her two winged eagles appeared, one holding a spear that was bigger than it's wingspan, and the other had two huge black wings, and a blue face mask. "I'll also play two cards face down on the field. Back to you."

"Well, you're familiar with this: The Seal Of Oricalchos!" The seal once again enveloped the field.

"No, not again," the Pharaoh said, and Tea grew scared for Caitlin. She grabbed the Pharaoh's jacket on his left side, and held tightly. The Pharaoh saw how scared she was, and for comfort, shyly put his arm around her, just above her waist. Tea blushed, and held the Pharaoh's jacket tighter.

"My turn. I think that I'll play my Summoned Skull!" yelled Heather.

"Not so fast! I activate Mask Of Restrict!" yelled Caitlin. A green and red mask conjured out of the holograms, and plastered itself to Spirit Ryu.

"Now you can't tribute your monster to summon Summoned Skull," Caitlin said, smirking. Heather looked very angry.

"Fine, I'll play Mystic Horseman in defense mode, and end my turn. That's the best I had this round," Heather said, awaiting Caitlin to make her move.

"Here I go!" She drew a card. "First, I'll start by placing three cards face down. Then, I'll sacrifice my Blackwing Monsters to summon Dark Magician!" she yelled. The two eagles disappeared, and one of Hailey's best monsters appeared on the field with his signature purple robes. "Then, because of his special ability, this monster is one I can summon without a sacrifice! Come forth, Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in attack mode!" yelled the girl. The knight riding his majestic steed appeared next to Dark Magician, both ready to fight hard. "Then, I'll activate Dian Keto, so I gain 1000 life points."

_Caitlin: 5000_

_Heather: 4000_

"Lastly, I play my Card Of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we each hold six cards," Caitlin said, and both girls drew cards.

"My turn. I activate Legacy of Yata-Garasu, allowing me to draw one card. Next, I play my Summoned Skull!" The mighty beast appeared, the seal on its forehead.

"Now my beast, attack her Dark Magician!" she yelled. The monsters began its attack.

"No, Caitlin!" yelled Tea.

"I activate Magical Hats!" yelled the girl. Four large hats with question marks appeared on the field, covering her Magician Monster.

"What the?" asked Heather.

"My Magical Hats allows me to cover my Dark Magician, and also, I get to place three other cards underneath one hat each. Choose wisely. Whichever you pick is what you get," Caitlin said, mocking the girl.

"Summonsed Skull, attack the far right hat!" The hat exploded, and revealed a large wheel with spikes.

"No, Nightmare Wheel!" yelled Heather.

"Yes, and now, your Summoned Skull is bound, and each turn, he looses 500 attack points," Caitlin informed. Heather glared at her angrily.

"Now Spirit Ryu, attack the far right card!" The dragon attacked, and a Big White X appeared, and blocked Spirit Ryu.

"Block Attack. It saved me this turn from you attacking."

"I activate Nutrient Z, summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense, and end my turn," Heather said.

_Caitlin: 3000_

_Heather: 8000_

"I'm up." Caitlin knew that in order to end this fast, she needed Seveera. She drew.

_Thank you Ra…_she thought. "I play Brain Control. I take control of your Stone Soldier. Then I sacrifice him to summon Blackwing- Sirocco The Dawn. Then I play Junk Synchron."

"But you can't summon two monsters in one turn," Heather said, confused.

"I'm not. I activate his ability, tuning him up with my Blackwing Bora monster. Thanks to this, I summon the almighty Junk Warrior!" Her faithful monster appeared beside Dark Magician, Swift Gaia, and Blackwing. Then, I reveal Dark Magician, and activate Diffusion Wave Motion!" yelled Caitlin.

"NO!" yelled Heather.

"Yes, and now by sacrificing 1000 life points, I can destroy all of your monsters, and the total attack gets subtracted from your life points." Her Dark Magician launched his attack, obliterating Heather's monsters.

_Caitlin: 2000_

_Heather: 5500_

"And now, I summon Horn Of Seveera! I fuse her with Junk Warrior to form Junk Dragon!" Seveera's scales turned a navy blue with a yellow pattern, and her joints developed patterns that made her looks like a robot. Her spikes grew longer, and her tail as well. Her muzzle turned black, and she got ready to whoop ass.

_Junk Dragon: 3000_

"No, I lost," Heather said.

"That's right. Now, Dark Magician, Blackwing, Gaia, and Junk Dragon, attack!" Caitlin yelled.

_Total Points: 9600_

The attack took the remainder of Heather's life points. The seal enveloped, taking her soul. Caitlin then crouched over in pain.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" asked Tea, seeing the mark on the girl's arm.

"It was when her Spirit Ryu attacked me. I guess that direct damage hurts you for real," the girl said, clutching her arm.

"Well, well, well, I never would have expected you to defeat her so quickly. No matter, she was weak. Now it's time for the real match to begin," Weevil said.

"WAIT!' yelled Tea.

"Tea, no, its too dangerous," the Pharaoh told her, but she was unfazed.

"Weevil, like I said, you will both be putting your souls in danger," Tea said with anger and sadness.

"Tea," the Pharaoh said, trying to stop her, but Caitlin put her uninjured arm's hand on his shoulder, and nodded her head no.

"Of course I know that. That's the whole reason for this: To lock him away and get revenge!" yelled Weevil.

"Oh no," the Pharaoh said as the four people looked at him with shock, Shauna the most surprised.

"Soon you'll be locked away with your friend Yugi Pharaoh. Hahahahaha," laughed Weevil.

"Where is he? Tell me!" demanded the Pharaoh, glaring at Weevil angrily.

"I'm afraid the only way to find out is to duel me," Weevil said. "That is, if you ever want to see that little twerp again."

"Very well, prepare yourself!" the Pharaoh yelled angrily.

"A wise choice Pharaoh," Weevil said, as they both activated their duel disks. At the same time, Rex and Joey activated theirs.

**The Other Half of the Train**

"What'd you do to my friends?" asked Joey angrily.

"Nothing. Weevil's dealing with those losers while I handle you," Rex said cockily.

"Wait, Weevil, so he's in on this too?" asked Tristan, curious.

"Rex, you picked the wrong side to join," Joey said with a glare in his eyes.

"Oh really, we'll see about that. I've been given more power than ever before, so I am going to enjoy kicking your ass," Rex said as he walked to his side of the duel field.

"Look Rex, not only can I beat your sorry behind, but you're half my size, so why don't you move and let us pass before I step on you?" Joey told the younger boy.

"Heh, sorry pal, but I'm not going anywhere. Now draw your cards and let's get this over with. I've got a duel to win," Rex said, picking his cards.

"Now what?" asked Tristan.

"I could always run him over with the train," Silver said, lifting a hand up toward the train.

"No, he's probably roar to keep it away," Sonic joked.

"I warned him. Now let's finish this duel so we can go find Yugi, Tea, and Caitlin," Joey said.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll change your mind when I activate this card!" Rex yelled, pulling a card from his hand. Sonic, Joey, and Tristan stared at it as if they knew what it was.

"Look familiar?" the duelist asked.

"The Seal of Oricalchos!" yelled Tristan.

"Drop that card Rex!" Sonic yelled.

"Heh, no way in hell," the duelist said, and put the card in the field spell zone.

"No, he played it!" yelled Joey.

"No fuckin' kidding," Sonic yelled. Rex screamed as he played the seal, and then, it expanded, flinging Tristan, Sonic, and Joey backwards.

"No, Tristan! Sonic! Silver!" yelled Joey, worried. Rex began to laugh as a dark aura surrounded him.

"What was he thinking?" asked Joey to himself.

"Careful Joey," Sonic said.

"Yeah, he just raised the stakes on this duel bigtime," Silver told his friend.

"Now whoever looses the game looses their soul," Tristan reminded.

"Now let's duel and get this over with," Rex said.

"Sorry Rex, I won't duel!" yelled Joey.

"You don't have much choice!" the duelist responded.

**Through the Valley**

"I've improved since our last duel, but you'll see that for yourself," Weevil said, holding up his hand to get ready to duel, and the Pharaoh did the same.

"No, stop, you can't go through with this," Tea said.

"Tea, get back in the train now," the Pharaoh told her. He was concerned for Caitlin, but knew that she was too stubborn to listen to him.

"Well, I think I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I think I'll start my turn with the Seal of Oricalchos," Weecil said, pulling it from his hand.

"Weevil, no stop! You're not in your right mind!" yelled the ex-ruler.

"What seems to be the problem? You are familiar with this card, aren't you? If I'm not mistaken, it's the same card that you used to lock little Yugi away," Weevil said with distaste, and the Pharaoh got even angrier.

"Weevil, if I could, I would go over there right now and rip off your face," Caitlin said through pained lips.

"Well no matter now. I want to experience this card's power firsthand," Weevil said, and played the dangerous card. The seal expanded, and caused Tea to fly off the train toward the second car.

"Oh no," the Pharaoh said. Caitlin reached out her hand and grabbed Tea, but the blood dripping down her arm, added with the fact that tea grabbed her injured one, caused Tea to slide out of her grip.

"TEA!" yelled the Pharaoh. Caitlin was still standing on the same car with Weevil and the king, and Tea managed to grab the emergency hatch on the car.

"Are you alright?!" he yelled to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she called back.

"Good," the king said to himself. He then looked at Caitlin, and her eyes said one emotion: pain.

"You'll pay for what you have done to us, especially Tea and Caitlin Weevil," the Pharaoh threatened. Weevil just laughed. His body was surrounded in dark aura, and then the seal appeared on his forehead.

"Alright, I'm ready to duel," Weevil said, his eyes turning bloodshot red.

**At Dartz's Castle**

"It seems the battles have gone underway," Dartz said.

"Yes Master, and if all goes according to plan, the soul of the Pharaoh will become yours," Raphael said, walking up to his master.

"Yes, but what puzzles me is how does Caitlin keep winning? She has not even used the cards that Pegasus gave her, yet she wins every time. We must defeat her. With her soul as well as the Pharaoh, we could wipe out the earth in a day," Dartz said. Raphael bowed.

"We'll win these matches though. No matter the outcome, we get two souls," Raphael said, walking up behind Dartz.

**On The Valley Train**

"Since I challenged you, I'll start off with my good friend Pherimal Wasp." A small green gnat with red eyes and clear wings appeared on the field. "The seal strengthens him even more, and I'll end with two face-down cards," Weevil said.

"Very well. For my turn, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" His sword-brandishing elf knight came to the field, having 100 more points.

"Wait, don't attack!" yelled Tea, a little too late.

"Celtic Guardian, attack his monster now!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"I activate Memesis!" yelled Weevil. "Now I get to swap my wasp with another creature known as Parasite Caterpillar."

"No, it'll infect my monster!" yelled the king.

"You're right, your monster just got infected!" yelled Weevil.

"No," the ex-king said.

"You're only half the duelist I remember. Is that cause you lost your other half?" Weevil asked as the veins in Celtic Guardian's body started to bulge against his skin.

**At the Dead Train**

"Are you gonna duel Wheeler, or are you gonna stand their like a moran all day?" asked Rex.

"You're on," Joey said, activating his duel disk.

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"It is the only way to save Yugi," Silver told him.

"Good answer Wheeler," Rex said, drawing another card. Silver noticed Sonic looking in the direction in which his sister went. He knew he should tell the hedgehog, but he sensed the time was not right just yet.

_As much as I hate him, I can't let the seal take his soul. Not even he deserves that…_thought the blonde teen, looking at his cards.

"I can summon my Gilasaurus before my turn," Rex said, playing his light brown dinosaur.

"Say what?" asked Joey, confused.

"That's right. As long as I have one of these bad boys in my hand, I can summon it before my turn. And I think I'll summon another one," Rex said, playing a second dinosaur.

"And lastly, I summon Ti Top Tera," Rex said, playing the Pterodactyl looking monster.

"I must say, it is lucky you got that hand. But you can't win by luck," Joey said.

"Hm, funny. Last time I remember, you only beat me because you got lucky last time," Rex said, and Joey got angry, and glared at the duelist.

"You know he's right," Tristan said, and Sonic and Silver rolled their eyes.

"Tristan, whose side are you on?" asked Joey angrily.

"I'll finish with a face-down. Your move," Rex said. "Let's see what you've got."

_Only one monster in my hand can stand up to him…_thought Joey.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" yelled Joey, summoning his purple panther to the field.

_The only problem is in order to attack, a sacrifice is what he needs. Oh yeah, my Scapegoat can help…_Joey thought, pulling his goat card from his hand, placing it face down and ending his turn.

**Valley Train**

"This insect should look familiar," Weevil said, summoning his wasp again.

_My only monster is infected. Now it can't defend me…_thought the king.

"Go my wasp!" yelled Weevil, and the wasp went forward past the infected Celtic Guardian, and hit the Pharaoh in the chest, but not with a lot of force.

_Pharaoh: 2700_

_Weevil: 4000_

"You okay?" Tea shouted.

"Also, thanks to the special ability of my wasp, I can summon any insect monster directly to the field, and I know which one. I summon Legool!" Weevil yelled. The little purple leech imprinted the seal on his forehead, raising him to 800.

"I'll also activate Insect Barrier, allowing me to repel any and however many insect monster attacks you have!" Weevil yelled. The Pharaoh, Caitlin, and Shauna were shocked, while Tea was puzzled.

**(P.S. I know I should say Shauna looked confused, but when she was over at Caitlin's house in the beginning, while she was awake, she asked a lot of questions.)**

"What's he talking about? You don't have any insect monsters," Tea said.

"Hehehe, take a closer look at the field Tea," Weevil said, pointing at it. "His Celtic Guardian is being transformed into Poison Butterfly, and even though it has 2700 attack, I have no worry, so it's useless," Weevil pointed out, laughing.

_Weevil has become much stronger since the last time we met. But I refuse to let anything hold me back. I know that I will do everything I can to get Yugi back, and if I know Caitlin, she is the same way…_thought the Pharaoh.

"My move!" the king yelled.


	26. Weevil and Rex Are Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Caitlin, Shauna, and Seveera.

**Chapter 26**

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you," Weevil told the Pharaoh as he laughed.

"What do you mean?" asked the king, confused.

"Take a look at your guardian. He's just not himself lately," the bug duelist told the king. The Celtic Guardian glowed a bright white, and then turned into a cocoon.

"A cocoon of evolution?" asked Caitlin, holding her arm, confused.

_He must be planning to hatch an insect monster…_thought the Pharaoh.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Gaia and my dragon to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!" the Pharaoh announced. "Now attack!"

"I activate DNA Surgery!" Weevil announced.

"What's that?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Aw shit. DNA surgery is a trap card that turns all monsters on the field into any type of monster, and in this case, Gaia," Caitlin informed.

"Correct, girl. This means your attack is useless," Weevil said, and the dragon champion got thrown back onto Yugi's side of the field.

_Weevil's got me in a corner. Thanks to Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery, none of my attacks will even work…_thought the ex-king.

"Don't forget you beat this guy once, and you can do it again," Tea told the Pharaoh.

"He's stronger now," he yelled back.

"So are you," Caitlin told him before she had to clutch her arm again in pain.

"Come on," Tea whispered under her breath. And meanwhile, Shauna felt incredibly bad that she could do nothing. Then, she got a call from Silver.

"Shauna, we got a situation back here. While Joey's fighting, we saw a few monsters around, and we need your help to battle them. Hurry!" Silver yelled into the intercom.

"Alright, I'm coming," Shauna replied, turning her wrist communicator off. Shauna mentally told Caitlin where she was going, and then after Caitlin agreed, she turned her plane around.

**At Dead Train**

"Dude, you got three dinos breathing down your neck," Tristan said worriedly. And to make it worse, if anything bad happened, Silver and Sonic weren't here. They were out fighting monsters that had tried to kidnap them.

"You're in way over your head. As long as I have the Seal of Oricalchos, I cannot be beaten," Rex said.

"First, I'll use Polymerization to combine my Gilasaurus and my Ti Top Tera to form Hornsaurus," commanded the dino duelist, and on his side appeared a giant horned winged dinosaur. "Next, I summon Giantsaurus. And the seal gives them a power boost," Rex finished.

"Hornsaurus is up first! Direct Attack!"

"But how can he do that with a monster on the field?" asked Tristan.

"Easy. Hornsaurus has a special ability that lets it bypass enemy monsters," Caitlin said through the intercom.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" asked Joey, noticing her facial expression.

"Yeah, the Pharaoh's dueling. I just got out of mine. How are you guys handling it?" asked the girl.

"We're fine," Joey said. Then, the intercom started to go static, and the signal was cut off.

"Caitlin?" asked Joey into the intercom.

"It's no use. We cut the signal. Good thing too, so that way you can't cheat," Rex said, laughing.

"That Rex is kicking your butt," Tristan said after the black dinosaur attacked.

"Thanks, you're a real help," Joey said sarcastically as the steam evaporated.

_Joey: 1500_

_Rex: 4000_

"Next comes Giantsaurus! He'll make your panther disappear!" In the next instant, Panther Warrior was smashed to pieces.

_Joey: 1000_

_Rex: 4000_

"That was your last monster!" Tristan yelled.

"Your cheerleading skills really need work," Joey remarked.

"Mind if I interrupt? Gilasaurus, attack!" Rex told the dinosaur. But right before it hit Joey, he saved himself.

"Activate Scapegoat!" yelled Joey, having four colorful goats appear on the field to shield his life points.

"I've always hated those things," Rex said under his breath.

"Next time, warn me! I thought you were a goner," Tristan told him.

**Valley Train**

"Weevil, look out!" the Pharaoh yelled. A large archway swooped over the group after they ducked. Caitlin's arm had stopped bleeding, but the cut on her lower arm was still large, and there was still a bit of blood dripping down it.

"Thanks for the tip. Now back to the game!" Weevil yelled as he drew a card. "I activate Cell Division."

"That sounds familiar," Caitlin said, and the Pharaoh overheard.

"Thanks to Cell Division, I now have two leeches instead of one," Weevil said as a second one formed, and both now had 800 attack points.

"If you think that I would be intimidated by two monsters with a mere 800 attack points, you are sadly mistaken," the Pharaoh said with that mischevious glint in his eye.

"Well, I figured that you of all people would know a good strategy when you seen one, but I guess what I heard about you is true Pharaoh. Without Yugi's help, you're nothing but a second rate wannabe," Weevil said with disgust, and the Pharaoh just glared at him, while Caitlin and Tea still were safely nearby.

"As soon as I win this duel, you'll be locked away with your better half," Weevil said as he laughed. The Pharaoh continued to glare.

"Please, you don't stand a chance, you little cockroach," Tea said with mock disgust.

"Why thank you Tea, the roach is one of the strongest insects alive," Weevil pointed out.

"And one of the grossest," Caitlin whispered under her breath.

"Well if you're so tough, stop talk and start doing," Tea said to the bug duelist.

"Very well. I sacrifice my wasp and legool to summon my Insect Queen," Weevil said as his faithful monster appeared on the field, ready top devour monsters. "She gets the bonus of the seal, plus 200 more for every insect monster on the field. That's a total of 1300 extra attack points!" announced Weevil.

"Now it's the strongest monster in play," the Pharaoh said in complete shock.

"Yes, but before she attacks, I have another surprise. Legool, attack!" Weevil yelled. The little monster launched itself at the Pharaoh's wrist, biting him. Luckily, unlike Caitlin's game, his wasn't causing any real injuries. Not yet anyway.

"Now that he has served his purpose, I'll sacrifice him to my queen so she can attack! Now my queen, time for a feast!" Weevil shouted out. The bug queen attacked the dragon champion, and obliterated it.

_Pharaoh: 1200_

_Weevil: 4000_

"Since you bug is gone, my queen looses attack points, but she gains something even more special," Weevil announced. Then, a little green egg came out from the queen's egg reproduction area.

"Gross," Tea said.

"That's how she maintains her attack power," Caitlin informed them, familiar with the powers of the Insect Queen.

**Joey and Rex**

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you," Rex said angrily.

"Be quiet geek-a-saurus," Joey said sarcastically.

"My move. First I summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down. Turn end," Joey said earning a pleased look.

"My move! Now, Horned Saurus, attack and end this duel!" Rex commanded.

"You just triggered my Magic Arm Shield!" announced Joey.

"Guess again! I've got a trap known as Jurassic Heart!" Then, the heart on the card thumped once, and the Magic Arm Shield Card disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Joey, confused.

"It cancels out any trap card that attacks a dinosaur," Rex explained. "So your monster is history." His black winged dinosaur attacked Rocket Warrior, and obliterated him from the field. Then he commanded his other two to attack, obliterating two of Joey's Scapegoats. "Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn," he finished. "Now you're one attack away from losing your soul forever."

"My move Rex." Joey looked at his card, and gasped.

"I sacrifice my last Scapegoat, and activate Star Blaster. Now whatever number the dice lands on, I add one to it," Joey explained. The dice rolled, and landed on a six.

"Yes, seven stars," Joey cheered.

"It'll take more than luck to win," Rex told the duelist.

"You have a point there, but maybe this card will help!" yelled Joey as he played the monster card. "Look familiar?" he asked Rex once the dragon was played.

"It's my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Rex said to himself.

"That's right. And now he's even better, cause I am equipping him with Metalmorph. He gains an extra 300 points, and whenever he attacks a monster, he gains half their strength," Joey explained as Red-Eyes turned silver.

"Once I blow your dino back into extinction, Red-Eyes gains half of 2500. Attack Red-Eyes!" yelled Joey, and the dragons rose to 3950, and blew away Horned Saurus.

"Nice one man," Tristan cheered. Rex cringed and grumbled.

_Joey: 1000_

_Rex: 2550_

"Next I'll place one card face down, and that's all for now," Joey said as Red-Eyes landed behind him.

**Valley Train**

"My insect army is slowly dissecting your army itself, turning them all into parasites," Weevil said.

"Give up Weevil," Pharaoh said.

"Yeah, back off. People like you never win," Tea said.

"What's this? More commentary from the Peanut Gallery?" asked Weevil, fixing his glasses. "Tell me, what kind is person is me?"

"You're a power hungry greedy worm," the Pharaoh remarked.

"And what does that make you? Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't you the one who wanted power?" asked Weevil, earning daggers from both the Pharaoh and Caitlin.

"You wanted it so much that you sold out your best friend just for a taste of it?" the bug duelist asked.

"Watch it bug breath!" yelled Caitlin, and Tea shot daggers at him.

"I'm just telling you what I witness firsthand in your last duel. You were determined to win at all costs weren't you?" asked Weevil with an evil smile. "So you activated the Seal of Oricalchos, even though you knew it was bad and that you were endangering the life of someone else close to you. Now that is what I call power hungry and greedy," the duelist continued.

"You're not scaring anyone," Tea remarked.

"If you think that you can win this game with your little head tricks, then you are sadly mistaken Weevil. I am too smart for those," the Pharaoh told him.

"What you call head games I call bending the truth, and because of it, that is the reason you are starting to doubt yourself," Weevil pointed out, and sure enough, the Pharaoh's hand was shaking. "Not that I blame you. I'd be shaking in fear too, if I was the one about to lose his soul."

**(P.S. Okay, my wrists are really hurting right now, and I think it is obvious who will win between Rex and Joey. I will describe the end of the duel, but since my wrists are killing me, I will only do the duel between Weevil and the Pharaoh. Sorry if you think I am horrible by doing this. Thank you all for reading this far.)**

"Soon everyone in the world will envy me. I'll be back on top, just like I was before you beat me in Duelist Kingdom. Weevil Underwood, the New King of Games," Weevil said, adjusting his glasses. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" The Pharaoh just glared at him more in response.

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Feel like your life is spinning around? Well maybe that's because it is," Weevil told the man. "Don't worry, it'll all soon be over."

"Enough! My move!" the ex-king said as he drew a card.

"But first a friendly little reminder. Two turns have passed since my cocoon formed, and when it hatches, you'll meet the same fate as your little pal Yugi," Weevile told the king.

_I never met for this to happen…_thought the Pharaoh. "I summon Kuriboh!" the king announced. It then turned into an insect, growing little antennas. "I'll also play one card face down, and end my turn."

**Inside Dartz's Castle**

"Be patient Great Leviathan. Soon the two mightiest souls on earth will be yours," Dartz told the mighty shadow beast.

**Valley Train**

"You're about to pay the ultimate price, and I'll be known as the duelist who dethroned the king of games," Weevil said in an evil tone as he laughed. "And by the way, we've been re-routed. On the way too Loserville, let off passenger Pharaoh," Weevil said in mock sarcasm.

"Not unless I activate my trap. Go Natural Selection!" Weevil had a questioned look on his face. "This card makes a mirror image of one monster on your side of the field to my field, and then it destroys the original," the king explained.

"Impossible," Weevil said.

"Its quite possible," the Pharaoh said as the Insect Queen appeared next to him, and then killed Weevil's Queen.

"You think you can defeat me at an Insect Game? I'm the Master of Insects!" Weevil almost yelled. Then, the egg beside him from his queen hatched, revealing a centipede.

"Behold my Armored Centipede!" Weevil yelled. Its strength then grew to 2100 thanks to the seal. "Now attack his Kuriboh!" The centipede launched forward, and killed the furball.

"And one more little detail. For each insect my centipede destroys, it gains another 500 points," Weevil said, laughing evilly. "And since I am done, so is your Queen."

_That's right. My trap card only worked when his Insect Queen was on the field. Now that's its gone, the trap card is useless…_thought the king. _The only thing I have left is that cocoon._ The Pharaoh put a hand on his deck to draw, and as he did, little electric sparks lit up that only he and Caitlin could see. He looked at the card, and smirked. Weevil then started to laugh in a weird way though, like it was all funny.

"Time's up. It's been three turns, and now its time for your cocoon to hatch. Say hello to Poison Butterfly," Weevil said as he introduced the monster that emerged from the cocoon.

"Aw, what's wrong? Are you upset since it takes away 500 life points each turn that it stays on the field? I thought you would be grateful that you have such a strong monster," Weevil said mockingly, acting hurt.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," the Pharaoh said to the other duelist.

"Why, what did you draw?" Weevil asked as he wiped his mouth, like he had just finished a drink. The Pharaoh held up the card, showing the picture. Caitlin silently cheered.

"Ah, no! It's one of those legendary dragon cards! I'm doomed!" the bug duelist yelled.

"How right you are. I've drawn the eye of Timeaus. Now show yourself, my beast!" Yugi shouted as he played his card. The giant emerald green dragon appeared on the field, roaring.

"Now merge with Poison Butterfly to form-" the king began, but then, the fusion stopped in mid-section. Then, the dragon roared, and disappeared.

"No, my dragon! He's abandoned me," the king said sadly.

"You don't realize, do you? The dark magic of the Oricalchos is still in you," Weevil explained.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Tea.

"Don't you remember? When the Pharaoh played the seal in his last duel, he betrayed all his monsters, turned his back on them," Weevil said with satisfaction. Caitlin wanted to literally go over there and rip off his fat little head. "Now Timeaus is returning the favor."

"Don't listen to him," Tea called.

"He's right. My turn is done," the Pharaoh said with sadness.

"Music to my ears. That means that Poison Butterfly's ability is about to take effect, taking 500 life points from you," Weevil informed.

_Pharaoh: 700_

_Weevil: 4000_

_If the Pharaoh loses this duel, he's a goner, and we'll never rescue Yugi…_thought tea as she watched the duel progress.

"It's my move. I think I'll just play this little number face down. That's all," Weevil finished.

**Joey and Rex**

Joey held up his Hermos card, and his Red-Eyes and Gearfried were in good condition on the field.

"I take it you recognize this, correct?" asked Joey as he held up the Claw of Hermos.

_This is not gonna be fun. Last time he played that, he really rocked Mai's world…_thought Rex as he remembered the situation.

"I play Claw of Hermos, and I combine him with my Red-Eyes," Joey said, playing the legendary dragon. They merged, and the sky went dark with thunder and lightning.

"Together, they form the ultimate sword, and who better to use it than my Sword Master?" asked Joey as he watched his monster take hold of the mighty blade. "Plus, he gets a boost from the sword, along with 500 per dragon, giving him a total of 4100," Joey told the other duelist.

"No, then my dragon makes yours stronger," Rex said, astonished.

"It's not like he needed the points. His sword allows him to destroy one monster automatically," Joey said.

"NO!" Rex screamed.

_I have to attack. If I don't, I won't be able to save Yugi…_thought the blonde duelist.

"Now I have to attack. But don't worry. I have to do this to save Yugi. And when I save him, I'll save you also," Joey told the younger boy. Joey's monsters attacked, wiping out what was left of his life points.

"No, this can't be happening! No!" Rex screamed. "Please save me! AH!" he screamed as the seal took his soul.

_I'm sorry Rex…_Joey thought. Then, Rex's body collapsed.

"Rex!" screamed Tristan, running up to the boy.

"Come on man, wake up!" Tristan yelled at him, shaking his body.

"It's no use Tristan. The Oricalchos has him. But don't worry, we're gonna get him back, as soon as we find Pegasus and Yugi," Joey told his friend, his eyes burning with determination.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Sonic, who had recently come up, along with Silver. Silver was piloting a plane.

"We have to find out where Dartz is first," Joey said.

"By the way, what up with the plane?" asked Tristan, admiring the three seats it had, and the nice design.

"Tails sent it, and with Shauna and Silver's help, we were able to get it here. Shauna went back ahead with her plane already," Silver explained as he hopped out of the cockpit.

"You hear me Dartz, we're coming to get you! We're not leaving without our friends!" Joey yelled into the sky where Rex's soul had gone.

**Weevil and the Pharaoh**

"It's my move," the king said.

"Hurry up, I can't wait to give your soul to Master Dartz so he'll have a matching set," Weevil said sarcastically.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. This duel is still on. I call forth Breaker, the Magical Warrior," the Pahraoh said, calling forth a swordsman in red armor.

"Whoa," Caitlin said to herself, since she heard rumors about what powers that card possessed.

"You've activated my Infeatation! The first thing it does is take 100 points from each of our monsters. Next, the numbers of points our monsters lost get subtracted from our life points," Weevil said, laughing.

_Pharaoh: 500_

_Weevil: 3800_

"Heh, once you end your turn, you loose, since you are down to your last 500 points, and that is how many Poison Butterfly needs to stay on the field.

"My turn's not done yet!" the Pharaoh said with determination.

"Who cares? I still have almost all my life points!" Weevil exclaimed. Tea and Caitlin shot daggers.

"I'll tell you what. I'll grant you a special sight as a last request, since you're about to lose," Weevil said. "I have a card in my pocket you might want. I can't wait to see the look on your face."

"Weevil," the Pharaoh said angrily, and Weevil laughed again.

"Relax Pharaoh, I'm just trying to be nice," Weevil told him. "It's a thank you gift for ruining my life. You want to see Yugi right? His soul is locked up deep in Dartz's lair. And I know how to set him free."

"Tell me!" the king yelled. "Tell me how to save him right now!"

"Very well. In order to release him, you'll need a special card," Weevil said, taking it out of his pocket. "And I've got it right here."

"WHAT?! Then give it to me now!" the Pharaoh yelled angrily.

"That;s not a very nice way to ask. Why don't you try asking Pretty Please With A Sugar On Top?" asked Weevil. The Pharaoh took two steps toward Weevil.

"Oh well, too little, too late," weevil said, laughing, pulling the card back. "So it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners. So say goodbye to Yugi forever," Weevil said. And then, he took the card in both hands, and tore it right in half. The Pharaoh's face went blank with shock, Tea sadness, and Caitlin was pure anger and hatred. The Pharaoh's face had so many emotions hidden on it, it was almost impossible to count all of them.

"NOOOOO!" the Pharaoh screamed loudly, gripping his head above his bangs. Weevil laughed more and more with each passing second.

"Oh no, poor Yugi," Tea said to herself. After he regained his composure, his face became contorted with rage like Caitlin had.

"You snake!" he yelled silently. Weevil continued to laugh.

"Haha. Don't you guys know a joke? I tore up a useless bug card," Weevil said, tossing it aside.

"Huh? Weevil, that's not funny," Tea said angrily, who had been on the verge of tears.

"You people have no sense of humor," Weevil said.

"You'll pay for that gravely Weevil. Hear me Weevil? You'll pay deeply," the Pharaoh threatened, actually startling and scaring the bug duelists.

"There is nothing you can do now Pharaoh," Weevil said victoriously.

"I'm going to have to disagree," the Pharaoh said. "Now Breaker, activate your ability!"

"Big deal, so you can destroy a spell card. Oh wait, that's bad," Weevil suddenly realized.

"It seems you've realized I plan on destroying your insect barrier," the Pharaoh stated. His monster slashed the card in half.

"I told you that you would pay for that stunt," the Pharaoh warned. "I may have weakened my warrior, but it was well worth the fact that now I can destroy you. Prepare to feel the wrath of your own monster."

"AHHHHHHH!" Weevil screamed.

"Now go Poison Butterfly, and attack Armored Centipede!" the king yelled. "And now, direct attack Breaker!" The swordsman charged again.

_Pharaoh: 500_

_Weevil: 2200_

"Haha, nice try, but your turns done, and Poison Butterfly will destroy you. Hahahaha," Weevil laughed.

"Too bad I'm not done," the Pharaoh said.

"Huh?" asked Weevil.

"Now quiet down so I can complete my turn."

"What are you talking about? Both of your monsters have attacked! There is nothing more you can do!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Too bad I can still play this. Go Berserker Soul!" the Pharaoh shouted, revealing the card. Weevil looked puzzled.

"What can you do with that?"

"First, I must discard my entire hand. Then I shall continue to draw until I pick a spell or magic card. Meanwhile, for each monster I draw, I can have one of my monsters attack you directly, as long as that monster has 1500 or less," the Pharaoh explained. Weevil then figured out why the Pharaoh had activated Breaker's ability.

_Yugi's been planning this all along…_Weevil thought.

"This is the beginning of the end. I've drawn Queen's Knight!" the Pharaoh said, pulling the top card. Breaker attacked Weevil directly.

_Pharaoh: 500_

_Weevil: 700_

"Now for my next card." It was Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. "Looks like you are out of luck." The Pharaoh sent his monster to the grave, and ordered Breaker to attack again, like he did for every monster. The same result occurred two more times. But what he did not know was that as he attacked more and got angrier, he hurt Caitlin, since she was keeping his rage in check via Millennium Items.

_Pharaoh: 500_

_Weevil: 0_

Weevil went down on both knees, and the seal enveloped him.

"Let's see. Oh well," the king said, looking at his card.

"PLEASE PHARAOH, NO MORE!" Tea yelled, running up to him, grabbing his wrist, and around his waist.

"You can stop now! The duel is over!" she yelled at him. But he did not hesitate. She went in front of him, and saw only one emotion in his eyes: rage. She had to help him, but how? She then realized what. Carefully, she leaned her head up and as soon as her soft lips touched his, she flushed about ten shades of red, and placed one hand on his cheek. The king was shocked. But then, he eventually put the card down and returned to normal. Tea broke the kiss, and kept one hand on his wrist, gripping it.

"The seal is gone now," she told him, and he relaxed.

"We have to put a stop to this," Tea said.

_Tea's right. We have a promise to keep…_thought the king as he looked at the card he had in his hand: Dark Magician Girl. Caitlin had recovered from her pain and let the connection drop and she was now standing just fine. Then, the Pharaoh ran up to Weevil and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell me where Yugi is!" he yelled, shaking the boy.

"It's no use. You won, so the seal took Weevil away," Tea explained, who was also about to cry. The Pharaoh looked at his hands as if he had committed a horrible crime like murder with them. Cailtin walked up behind her ancestor, and Tea followed, placing her hands and head on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

"Pharaoh?" asked Tea, and no one noticed the speed the train was gathering. All of a sudden, the train lurched, and jumped off the track. The Pharaoh at the moment had Weevil in one arm, and tried to grab Tea, and succeeded, holding her against him to protect her. But then, as they fell off the cliff, the Pharaoh and Tea had their eyes shut. Caitlin saw below them pieces of the train that could hurt them, so she got to the backside of her ancestor and pushed them all towards the river, hoping to land in the water. But no avail, however, she did put their bodies above hers so they would be safer, and she would be the one to get hurt.

_No, I need him alive…_

"You alright?" Tea asked as she looked at the king next to her. She noticed he still had one arm protectively around her.

"Barely," he said, and then they noticed the trail of blood. They looked up, saw Caitlin, and the blood was coming from her face. And just then, the Pharaoh and Tea slipped in unconsciousness.


	27. Duel With Himself! Caitlin Is Hurt!

Hey. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 27**

"Made! Made! Sonic! The train went off the track! I lost them!" Shauna screamed through her wrist com-link.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone on the other side who was listening.

**At Dartz's Castle**

"Somehow I've lost contact with the Pharaoh," Dartz said, standing. All he saw in the river was the remains of the trashed train.

"Maybe he didn't survive the fall," suggested Raphael.

"He did, but something is blocking him from my vision," Dartz said.

"Then le me be your eyes Master. It is the least I can do, after my last failure," Raphael said.

**At A Strange Camp in the Valley**

_"Guardian Eatos, Attack!" yelled Raphael. The monster shot down the Pharaoh's monsters with her sword, eliminating his last life points. "Time for you to pay up Pharaoh." The seal enveloped the king._

_"NO!" a voice screamed. The Pharaoh looked up, and then was pushed out of the way by someone. He looked back to where he had been standing._

_"Yugi, hold on! What are you doing here?" asked the king._

_"It only needs one of us, so I am letting the seal take me instead," the boy replied._

_"No, YUGI!" the king shouted as the boy disappeared._

_End Dream_

The Pharaoh's eyes shot open, and he shot up under the thin blanket covering he had on him. He looked at his injured side, which didn't hurt much now, but noticed it had been freshly bandaged.

"Hold on, was it all a dream?" he asked himself. But then he looked over beside him, and saw Tea asleep as well.

"Tea, wake up," he called and as she did, he placed a hand on hers.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember, we were-" she began, but a growl and a bark interrupted her. At that moment, a silver wolf charged into the tent, right on top of Tea.

"No, Tea!" the king shouted. But instead of killing her, the wolf was licking her cheek. Tea was laughing, since it tickled. Next, the wolf flung itself on the Pharaoh, licking his cheek. The Pharaoh held the wolf's elbows in an action to make sure the wolf didn't fall on him. Then, they heard a voice outside.

"Sky, get back here!" the voice called. Then, a girl entered the tent. "That's no way to treat our guests," the girl said calmly. "Sorry if she woke you up."

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh asked, looking at the girl. She wore a knee-long pink skirt with yellow embroiderment. She wore brown boots, a yellow top with pockets, a red jacket, and a small hat on her head. Her long brown hair was in two braids, tied by blue ribbons.

"You can call me Chris, and you've already met Sky," she replied, petting the wolf. "She's the one who found you. She was sniffing for food, and wound up finding you guys instead."

"There was another girl with us. Is she alright?" asked the Pharaoh, worried about Caitlin, since he remembered seeing the blood from her face.

"She is fine, though she did have a few injuries. She's down the river some with my grandfather," Chris replied, and then left the tent, followed by Tea and the Pharaoh.

A few feet down the river, an old man, dressed in what seemed to be Native American clothing, along with long, silver hair, and a staff, was picking up the Pharaoh's cards, which had dropped out of his duel disk. Caitlin was assisting him, picking up her cards as well, the ones that had dropped.

"Hm, this is strange," the old man said, noticing the Eye of Timeaus card that the young man must own.

"You have one like this also, don't you?" asked the old man to Caitlin, who nodded, picking up hers, having spotted it, and showed it to him. Then, from behind them, Chris, Sky, Tea and the Pharaoh came along. Sky raced ahead of the group, running up in between the man and Caitlin.

"Sky," the old man said, as he stroked the whimpering dog. Caitlin stroked Sky's back, keeping her face from sight.

"I'm glad to see your strength is back," the old man said to the two teens. "You three had me worried."

"Yes, thank you," the Pharaoh said kindly.

"What do you mean three?" asked Tea.

"Caitlin," the old man said, looking at the girl, who still had her back turned. She sighed, then got up, and faced her friends. Tea and the king gasped. Running down Caitlin's right eye was a long scar that was cut off where her eye was open, but the rest was seen when she blinked. The scar was an obvious mark, plainly seen. The blood must have been cleaned, since there was no sign.

"Caitlin, what happened?" asked Tea, walking up to her friend.

"When we were falling, there was a huge piece of metal coming our way. When we hit the water, it was heading in your direction. So I swam toward you guys and pushed you out of the way, and then…" Caitlin stopped there.

"I'm so sorry," Tea said, feeling guilty.

It's not your fault. You didn't make the train fly off the track," the young girl said, putting a hand on Tea's shoulders, helping put her at some ease.

"Forgive me. My name is Ironheart," the old man replied. "And I believe this is yours." He held out the Pharaoh's deck for the young man to take, after he gave back Seveera to Caitlin. The Pharaoh sighed inwardly, disappointed, and reached out a hand to take the deck.

"Forgive me for snooping, but I couldn't help but notice that you and Caitlin possess the legendary Eye of Timeaus and the Horn of Seveera. The only ones of their kind," Ironheart said. But then, the Pharaoh took Timeaus from his deck, and held it out to Ironheart.

"Take it. I'm not worthy of its powers," the king said, and Ironheart took the card. But then, he held it out to Caitlin.

"Caitlin, would you mind holding it? Then, I'll let you know when I think he should get it back," Ironheart instructed, and Caitlin took the card, placing it into her deck belt holder.

"By the way, did you see another kid with blue hair? He was with us when the train jumped the cliff," Tea asked the man.

"No, I'm afraid you three were the only ones we found. I think your friend may have escaped. I assure you there was not another soul on board," Ironheart informed.

"I highly doubt that Weevil was able to escape, not in the condition he was in. I know there is a greater power at work here," the Pharaoh said.

"I must say, young man, you possess a wisdom that many think you do not have by the look of your age, as does your friend here," Ironheart said, motioning to Caitlin. "I have met many people on my travels, but you two are unlike any other individuals I've met. However, your friend seems complete, while I sense you possess a great loneliness in your heart," the old man said, referring to the Pharaoh. Sky walked up behind Ironheart, and laid down at his feet, looking at the ex-king.

"That's because I recently lost a very close friend of mine, and now, I am on a journey to find his soul," the Pharaoh said as he clenched his fist. Tea grabbed his hand, and he smiled a bit, but not much.

"And what will you do if you find him?" questioned Ironheart.

"I'll apologize, for betraying his trust, and abandoning him," the king replied.

"I might just be able to help. Follow me," Ironheart said. He then walked away, followed by Chris, Caitlin, and Sky. The Pharaoh and Tea looked nervously at each other, but then knew that if Caitlin trusted him, they should also, since Caitlin seemed to have a hunch as who to trust and who to not. So they all started walking through a series of cliffs that seemed never-ending.

"Uh, Mr. Ironheart, where are we going?" asked Tea as she and the Pharaoh followed Chris, Ironheart, and Caitlin, who were ahead of them, while Sky was behind everyone.

"Patience, my dear friend," Ironheart replied, and at that moment, when she stepped down, a rock underneath Tea's foot broke off. She screamed lightly.

"Ah, Tea," the Pharaoh said, leaning back and catching her hand.

"Did I mention to watch your step?" Chris asked the two teens, who looked at the three people in front of them.

"Oh, and it's probably better if you don't look down," the girl advised.

"Don't worry, our destination is not far from here," Ironheart reassured them.

"What will happen when we arrive?" asked the Pharaoh, curious.

"We'll have crossed over to the place where the spirits sleep. My people believe that human souls existed all around. This valley we are going to contains a secret seal that is where the spirits all gather on their journey," Ironheart explained.

"And you think my friend may be there," the ex-king asked, hopeful.

"Perhaps, but like there is good, there is evil. Finding your friend may be easy, but leaving with your own soul, that is a whole other matter put together," Ironheart told the young man. Eventually, the group came to a halt. "It's not to late to turn back."

"I must go. I owe it to Yugi," the Pharaoh replied, and the group started walking again. _And to Caitlin, for hurting her when she was just trying to protect me, just as my older sister did…_thought the king.

**Back at the Crash Site**

Raphael slid down the cliff, landing on the remains of the broken train.

"Hey Pharaoh, you in there or not?" he called, hoping for a response. "How did he escape?" He then looked at the mountain. "I'll find you Pharaoh, wherever you may be, and this time, your sister is going down with you," he screamed.

**At the Cliff Valley**

"There it is," Ironheart told them. In the middle of the valley was a circle that was surrounded by small ruins.

"So what do we do when we get there?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Not we, you," Ironheart said, looking at the young man.

"You must enter the Sacred Circle on your own. However, one person may journey into the valley with you, but they must stay outside of the circle. Caitlin, would you?" asked Ironheart. The girl looked at the king, who was looking at the circle. She nodded, and gave the Timeaus card back to Ironheart sensing that he would need it.

"Very well, I accept," the Pharaoh said, and started sliding down the steeple, Caitlin following directly behind.

"Wait up," Tea called, but Chris held her back.

"Only one soul seeker is permitted to enter. If you go, the evil spirits will sense you immediately," Ironheart said.

"But why is Caitlin going then?" asked the girl.

"She is related to the Pharaoh, yes? And also, the Pharaoh is going to do this to find his friend and apologize, not only to him, but to Caitlin as well, and for that, the spirits will permit her to enter the valley, but not the circle. And I sense that she will be needed for something down there," Ironheart said, and Tea stayed up on the cliff with him.

"Be careful," she whispered. At the bottom, the Pharaoh and Caitlin jumped off the cliff, landing on solid ground.

"Yugi, I know you're here," the Pharaoh whispered. He and Caitlin began to walk forward. Then, they heard voices all around them, laughing, and trying to whisper something.

"Who's there?" called the king. They got no response, and continued walking. The sky grew dark, and then, they heard a clear voice.

_"Turn back,"_ it whispered. The two teens heard it from the circle.

"Show yourself!" the king demanded. And then, white lights appeared in front of them.

"What's happening?" asked Tea, confused.

"Your friends are attracting lost souls that see revenge," Ironheart explained. The souls began to swirl around the king and Caitlin, and they were uttering things, such as _"You'll never escape. Your spirits will join us!"_ Then, some souls took shape of people, like Panic, Bandit Keith and the Paradox Brothers, Weevil, Arkana, the Quiet One, and even Yami Marik. As the two teens walked forward toward the circle more, a white scroll appeared in front of them. Caitlin took it, seeing that they might need it. They soon arrived at the front of the circle. They saw a tablet with nine panels.

"What is this?" asked the king. Then, Caitlin took out the scroll, and read it aloud, in the ancient language of the Atlantians, and some in Ancient Egyptian.

_None may pass unless for a reason,_

_And any without will face high treason._

_These souls are hungry, and want to feed more,_

_However, one of you may pass through this door._

_The other must help by reading this clue,_

_And they must possess a soul that is true._

_They also must have love, tender, and compassion above all their traits,_

_Solve the mystery and the nine tablets will break._

"What clue?" asked the king, puzzled. Caitlin looked at the tablets, and then the symbols on the scroll.

"I got it," she said, and flipped the scroll upside down. The symbols then looked like the ones on the tablets, like a key pattern. In the order of the symbols, she pressed them, and then, a circle appeared in the middle.

"Now what?" asked the king. Caitlin looked at the part where it said 'A True Soul, and Compassion and Love Above All Traits'. She then looked at the circle.

"I think I know. Compassion and love above all things." Then, she placed her uninjured arm on the circle, and it turned bright. Her hand got sucked in, and she pulled back when she felt something. She pulled harder, and it looked to be a chain of some sorts. As she pulled, it was like a mystic door went down, and the tablets broke. Then, the barrier around the circle disappeared, and the Pharaoh walked inside, Caitlin staying near the outside. The Pharaoh kept seeing the same thing in his head.

_"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead," Yugi told him._

"Yugi?" he called out, swearing that he heard the actual voice.

"I heard it also," Caitlin said, confirming what the king said. Then, a bunch of white lights joined together.

"You see that Tea?" asked Chris from where they were. "It means a spirit is crossing over into our world. Keep watching." The lights started to take a shape, and the Pharaoh watched closely. Then, the lights dimmed, and in their place, was Yugi, his body being transparent, seeing as he was a spirit. Then, his body took full color.

"Huh?" he asked weakly, opening his eyes. "Is that really you?" he asked the king, who was walking up to him.

"Look, it's him!" Tea shouted excitedly. Caitlin smiled happily, glad to see him, but knew he wasn't really there.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh said weakly, and tried to touch his shoulder, but went forward, right through the boy.

_I knew it…_Caitlin thought.

"You came all this way just to see me?" Yugi asked, turning, so his amethyst eyes met the Pharaoh's crimson ones.

"Of course, to say how sorry I am," the Pharaoh said sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I wish this whole thing never happened," Yugi said, shutting his eyes, turning remorseful.

"It's my fault. I allowed the darkness in my heart and my rage to take control of me, and you paid the price. Now that you are gone, the darkness in me is growing. Without your light to keep me pure, and only Caitlin keeping me in check, and suffering whenever I get angry, I'm becoming evil. I am beginning to wonder if what Raphael said about me is true, that I was a wicked Pharaoh," the ex-king said, and kept seeing the tone that Raphael used when he told the Pharaoh about what he heard.

"For the last time, and no more Pharaoh, Raphael was lying! He was playing those mind games with you to try and get you to use the Seal card and to get you angry! Take it from someone who knows! If you were a wicked Pharaoh, you would have killed your own people, because, that is what wicked Pharaoh's did. You would have killed your own sister! If she died, I wouldn't be here right now!" Caitlin yelled. Yugi smiled at seeing his friend, but the Pharaoh didn't see it.

"What if I am the one who destroyed Egypt? If I am capable of such horrific behavior, then it's my soul that should be locked away," the Pharaoh confessed.

"Well, what good is that now? I'm the one that's locked away forever, not you," Yugi replied harshly. The Pharaoh and the spirit of Yugi didn't see that Caitlin's Millennium Necklace was glowing. It was calling to her.

"What is it, Millennium Necklace?" asked the girl quietly.

_"Caitlin, your friend is the dark one," the voice said._

_"Pharaoh?" the girl thought._

_"No, Yugi. This is a place where the evil spirits sleep. That riddle was a trick. The evil spirits are now also free, and one of them is possessing Yugi, making him seem like the evil person. He is not acting, he is being," the voice said. Then, Caitlin knew where it was coming from. She took out Seveera from her deck._

_"But Yugi should be the pure one. He'l the light, and the Pharaoh is dark," the girl said._

_"That does not make the difference. Yugi is being the evil on purpose," Seveera said, her image moving, and then she appeared in spirit form beside her girl._

_"Why?" asked Caitlin, looking at the dragon._

_"Because he is teaching the Pharaoh a lesson. Yugi is acting like the darkness in the Pharaoh's heart that is growing. If the Pharaoh defeats him, he'll conquer the darkness for the time being. But if not, then they'll switch souls and bodies, and Dartz will capture the Pharaoh. If that happens, he'll have almost won, so we have to make sure Yugi looses," the golden dragon told the girl._

_"I can't believe I am saying this, but I hope Yugi looses," Caitlin confessed. At that moment, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Gandora, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic appeared next to her as well in spirit form._

_"Mind if we watch?" asked Valkyria._

_"How are you guys appearing beside me? I understand Seveera, but what about you guys?" asked the girl, confused._

_"Well, it's because of the epidemic. Because our Shadow Realm counterparts are free, you can see us. In fact, we are always here by you, but you could not see us then. But you can by using your Millennium Necklace. That is why it is glowing. The same thing can work for the Pharaoh without using his duel disk," Dark Magician explained._

_"That is so cool that I can see you guys outside of duels. Okay, I'll tell him, but later," the girl told her monsters. She was talking out loud to them, but luckily, no one had heard her, since she had been whispering._ They all turned back to the duel.

"I'm so sorry," the Pharaoh told his light half.

"Well, it's a little late for that now and I don't need your pity Pharaoh," Yugi said as he walked right past his dark counterpart, then turned to face him.

"What are you saying?" questioned the Pharaoh. Just then, a duel disk appeared on Yugi's arm.

"You said it yourself, remember? You said your spirit should be locked away, and I'm gonna do it myself," Yugi said.

"What? No, you misunderstood me," the Pharaoh tried to say, but Yugi stopped him.

"Oh, so now you are taking back what you said? Make up your mind! You don't deserve to be a part of this world," Yugi aid with disgust in his voice.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh said, shocked.

_"Is he really gonna do it?" asked Caitlin._ **(She's talking mentally now.)**

_"Yes, they will duel, but it is for benefit of the Pharaoh. And don't forget, like I said, Yugi is an evil spirit at the time being, but if the Pharaoh wins, he'll revert " Dark Magician Girl said, and Gandora and Seveera nodded._

"You need to start taking responsibility for your actions, and there is only one way to do that, and I think you know what I mean," Yugi said venomously as the Pharaoh backed away from his light counterpart. "You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!" the boy demanded.

"No, please," the Pharaoh pleaded, but Yugi did not back down.

"Too late! Its time to pay for your actions!" Yugi yelled, pointing a finger at the Pharaoh, like he was accusing him. The Pharaoh just activated his duel disk in response.

"It's time to duel!" the evil spirit challenged.

**Flying Over the Valley, Far From Yugi**

"Shauna, any sign of them?" asked Sonic over the com-link.

"No, nothing. No sign anywhere, not eve the train. I'm starting to believe it crashed," Shauna confessed. "Silver, look, I want you to fly back to the trailer, pick up Amy, and head for the Blue Typhoon. The way things are going; we're going to need it soon. Sonic, stay with Joey and Tristan and land where you guys are. I'll come and pick up you guys from Silver so he can go for Amy," Shauna commanded, and both hedgehog boys nodded. Shauna signed off, and turned her silver plane around.

_I hope they're alright, wherever they are…_thought the 16-year-old hedgehog girl as she sped away.

**Back at the Spirit Valley**

"Wait, so he's gonna duel himself? But why?" questioned Tea.

"This is the only way," Ironheart said. Tea looked at him with a puzzled look.

"That's why we brought you guys here, so the Pharaoh can face his other half. He has to face whatever he did so that way he can put it all behind him and move on," Chris explained.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Tea, curious.

"We've always known this. We were taught that a warrior would come and save our world. And as soon as we saw you guys, we knew he was the one," Chris said, looking at the duel about to take place.

"What about Caitlin? What role does she play?" asked Tea.

"She holds Seveera, plus the fact that all languages are known to her, and she can read and speak them easily. She also is the Pharaoh's only known relative, so it is natural that she will help him, but not entirely. There are some things that only the Pharaoh can handle," Ironheart said.

"But I still don't get why he has to do this duel," Tea said.

"The first step is conquering the darkness that lurks within him. But if he looses, the Pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever," Ironheart told Tea as they watched the duel take place.

"Alright, I'll start things off. First, I'll place one monster in defense mode, facedown. Now let's see if you can get over your fear, and face me," Yugi told the ex-king.

"Very well, if that is what I must do. I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts," the Pharaoh said, summoning his beast monster.

"Now my beast, attack!" the king demanded. Gazelle attacked the face down monster, which was also a Gazelle.

"No way, identical hands," Caitlin whispered, knowing that since they both shared the same body and were the closest people she ever knew, she wouldn't be surprised if her suspicions were true.

_"Caitlin, we forgot to tell you that if someone suffers a powerful attack, the injuries will be real, so if they get struck in the side, they will have a gash, not very big though. The wounds won't be that serious. But since Yugi's a spirit, only the Pharaoh will be hurt," her dark sorcerer told the girl._

_"Thanks, that makes the situation seem a whole lot more better," she said sarcastically._

"Yugi, hold on. We're holding the same cards, aren't we?" questioned the Pharaoh.

"Let's find out, shall we?" asked Yugi, playing another facedown monster.

_"Pharaoh, you are holding the same cards," _a voice said, and the Pharaoh recognized it as Caitlin's.

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked back.

_"Yes. Believe me, I just know it. I want to tell you something later also, and as for how I know this, my monsters told me. Activate your Millennium Puzzle, and look at me,"_ the girl instructed, and the Pharaoh did like she said. He looked at Caitlin with his puzzle, and saw her favorite monsters Gandora, Valkyria, Dark Magician and his counterpart, the girl, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Seveera next to her.

_"How?"_ he asked.

"_My Millennium Necklace allows me to see them, just as your puzzle does. Just a heads up,"_ she told him, and the Pharaoh resumed the duel.

"Do these look familiar?" asked the ex-king, holding up Polymerization and Berfomet, and fused his two monsters. "Next, I'll also play Alpha, the Magna Warrior. Now attack his face down monster." Alpha slashed the card in half, revealing a Sangan, obliterating him from the field. "Now Chimera, attack directly!"

_Pharaoh: 4000_

_Yugi: 1900_

_That's strange. If we truly have the same hand, why didn't he play Monster Reborn and revive Gazelle? Could it be that he's holding back? Could it be he's trying to lose on purpose, or throw me off, and then counter with a strategy I haven't see before?_ the Pharaoh thought.

_"Valkyria, he and I are thinking the same thing. Why didn't Yugi revive Gazelle?" asked Caitlin._

_"Even I don't know the answer to that. Don't forget, Yugi and the Pharaoh are close, and Yugi would never truly hurt him, so like you are thinking, we also think that Yugi is holding himself back,"_ Valkyria suggested.

"Sangan's special ability just kicked in, allowing me to move a monster from my deck to my hand," Yugi said, placing Alpha in his hand, and shuffling his deck.

"Yes, good move," the Pharaoh confessed.

"I'll place this card face down, and activate Card of Destruction!"

"But why?" the Pharaoh asked, narrowing his sad eyes, confused.

"So that way, we can start over with different hands. Disappointed?" Yugi asked, drawing a new hand.

"Why are you acting like this Yugi? Tell me!" the Pharaoh demanded.

"I'm just a reflection of you," Yugi said angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked the Pharaoh.

"You still don't get it, do you?" asked Yugi, shutting his eyes.

_"Wait, I think I get it. Pharaoh, you have to conquer the darkness, and in this case, Yugi is the darkness, which means he is a reflection of your heart," Caitlin said through the mind link she still had open with her relative._

_"What?" asked the king._

_"Don't you get it? You need to get over your fears, and by beating Yugi, you will, since that evil spirit there is your dark heart. That's not really Yugi!" Caitlin screamed at him._

_"Are you sure?" the Pharaoh asked,_ and before Caitlin could answer, Yugi spoke up.

"Caitlin is right in everything she said Pharaoh," Yugi told him.

"Wait, you can see her and hear her?" the king asked.

"I can see her spirit next to you, like it is when she is far from you and you have to use the Mind Link. Well, in case you forgot, we're one in the same, so as a result, I can hear every thought and word the two of you say to each other, along with the fact that I can see Caitlin's monsters also," Yugi implied.

_Damnit…_Caitlin said through the mind link.

"The darkness in your heart, is the darkness in mine," Yugi said with a venom feeling in his voice.

"Yugi, I wish I could take it back," the Pharaoh said dejectedly with sadness in his voice.

"Too late, you've already shown me you true self. You're an evil, disgusting, selfish Pharaoh who cares only about himself. You didn't care what happened to Caitlin or me so long as you had power! And now it's my turn, and I think I'll start with a refresher course," Yugi said, and held out a hand towards Caitlin. Then, through the mind link, she was hit by electrical waves. She screamed in pain.

_"CAITLIN!" _the Pharaoh screamed, and the shock waves stopped. She slumped over in Spirit form next to the king, down on one knee, though her body was fine.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" the king asked. She opened her eyes, and nodded.

"What about your body?" he asked, both hands on her shoulder to steady her.

_"I'm still in the Mind Link, and the hurt I felt just now still hurts, but I won't feel it until I go leave the mind link. I'll be sore like I am now, but I won't experience the same thing again," Caitlin said._

"Not unless I will it. Remember Pharaoh, when we tried to stop you from playing the seal? You dealt Caitlin with those same electrical shocks, and now every time you get angrier, or the darkness grows, as long as I am facing you, she will feel it if I will it. Now my move!" Yugi yelled. The king looked at Caitlin, who nodded, and stood up by him. She left the mind link for a while so she could recover. But then, the Pharaoh sensed something.

"Yugi wait, are you holding the card I think you are?" asked the Pharaoh.

"It sounds like you're starting to catch on, your highness," Yugi said, looking at his card.

_"Caitlin, is the reason you left the mind link because of that card?" the king asked her._

_"Yes, he has that card," she said, and the poor Pharaoh looked at Yugi with complete shock all over his face._

"This duel is a chance to look at yourself from the outside, and there is only one card that can make that happen. The Seal of Oricalchos," Yugi said softly, and placed the card in the field spell zone. The Pharaoh's eyes widened, knowing full well what was coming. A green light surrounded the boy, and expanded. Caitlin wasn't flung anywhere since she was already outside the borderline, but she stood as close to it as possible.

_I should have stayed on the mind link instead of being scared that I would get hurt again…_the girl thought. She has abandoned the mind link because this time, unlike last, she would get hurt both physically and mentally if the seal touched her. She watched as the gross green seal appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"Now it's payback time for taking my soul!" Yugi yelled, looking at the Pharaoh with hate-filled eyes.

"Yugi no, this is a mistake!" the Pharaoh warned.

"It doesn't matter. Now hurry up and discard your hand, or did you forget what card I played?" he asked as the Pharaoh replenished his hand.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician Girl! Then I'll also play my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Pharaoh, I think you know what happens next, right?" asked Yugi with a look in his eyes that was pure hate and anger.

"Stop this Yugi!" the Pharaoh yelled at him.

"Now the Oricalchos serves my monster!" Yugi yelled, and the seal appeared on both of his monster's foreheads.

_Dark Magician Girl: 2500_

_Guardian: 1900_

"Now my monsters, incinerate his Chimera and Alpha!" Yugi commanded. His monsters launched their attacks, and obliterated the Pharaoh's defense.

_Pharaoh: 3100_

_Yugi: 1900_

Dark Magician Girl in spirit form disappeared from Caitlin's side where she was watching the duel with her master.

_"What happened to her?" asked Caitlin, looking at the spot where she had just been._

_"If Yugi plays one of us, and plays the seal on our forehead, we are forced to return to our cards, or our shadow counterparts will die," Sorcerer said._

_"That means the only safe ones are you, Gandora, and Seveera. Everyone else that both Yugi and I have are destroyed," Caitlin said, fright in her voice. She forced the reconnection with the Pharaoh._

_"Pharaoh, you have to be careful. If Yugi plays a card that you and I have also, their shadow counterparts will be wounded," she told him. "My Dark Magician Girl disappeared from my side just now, her shadow counterpart hurt, and if he plays Dark Magician, both mine and yours will be hurt," Caitlin told him. Dark Magician was in spirit from beside the Pharaoh._ Since Chimera was destroyed, the Pharaoh brought back Berfomet.

"Big deal. So what else have you got?" asked Yugi, his eyes glazed over with an angry look, his red eyes looking like crimson fire.

"I've got my Big Shield Guardna, defense mode," the Pharaoh said.

"That's all?" asked Yugi. "Then I'll play Queen's Knight, in attack mode. Then to raise my firepower, I'll play Magic Formula on Dark Magician Girl."

"3000 attack points?" the Pharaoh said, shocked.

"Now Queen's Knight and Dark Magician Girl, attack his monsters! And Celtic Guardian, attack him directly!" Yugi yelled out, his monsters doing as instructed. Celtic Guardian slashed Yugi across the shoulder, causing a small gash to appear.

_"You were right," Caitlin told her sorcerer._

_"Aren't I always?" he asked in a funny way, and Caitlin elbowed him playfully, and then they watched the duel again._

_Pharaoh: 1200_

_Yugi: 1900_

"It won't be long now Pharaoh," Yugi threatened.

"Yugi, don't do this," the king warned, clutching his pained shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it? And it only gets worse. Soon you'll be locked away forever, where you belong," Yugi said with hate.

"I'll play one card face down, along with Swords of Revealing Light, and Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode," the Pharaoh said, summoning his monster.

_My Swords of Revealing Light will give me three turns to try and talk some sense into Yugi…_thought the king.

"Your swords mean nothing!" Yugi shouted, surprising the Pharaoh. "I have a card that can blast through them, one known as Catapult Turtle!" Yugi shouted, playing his monster.

"This is exactly what I did last time," the king recalled, remembering how he treated his monsters.

"Exactly, and now it's time to experience the consequences of your own actions. It's all over. Now I sacrifice Queen's Night," Yugi said, placing his monster on the catapult.

"Yugi, no!" the king shouted. Once again, in his mind, the visions played out of how he sacrificed his monsters for power.

"Fire Catapult Turtle!" Yugi shouted, blasting his monster at the Pharaoh. The attack threw him backwards, and there was a considerably big mark on his stomach, below his chest. The seal stopped him, leaning against it.

"Oh no," Tea said, and besides Caitlin, even from this far distance, she saw the blood that came from the Pharaoh's chest. The blood began to ooze down, staining his jacket. His belt stopped it from staining his pants.

"One more attack, and you'll end up just like me," Yugi said, his voice full of evil.

"Oh no, I can't lose. If I do, I'll never be able to save you, and three worlds will crumble," the Pharaoh said weakly as he struggled to stand, one hand over his stomach wound.

"So what? You're evil, remember? Last time I checked, you did this exact same thing!" Yugi said, placing his Dark Magician Girl on the catapult.

"Yugi, please no!" the Pharaoh pleaded with his free hand.

"Too late! Attack!" Yugi shouted, launching his monster.

"No Yugi, I won't let you do this!" the Pharaoh shouted back, shaking his head. "I activate the Spell Card Divine Wind!" A giant tornado formed, blasting back Yugi's attack.

"He did it. He was able to redirect my attack, and double its strength to win the duel," Yugi said, and this time, his eyes were filled with kindness like they had always been. The attack blasted him, throwing him off his feet.

"What have I done?!" the Pharaoh asked madly, looking at Yugi intensely. "Yugi!" he shouted, spying the boy collapsing.

"Is he alright?" asked Tea, the light dimming. The Pharaoh deactivated his duel disk, and the Seal of Oricalchos disappeared, allowing Caitlin to enter the barricade. She raced inside, over to the Pharaoh, who had Yugi propped up, using his arms, even though it pained his shoulder and stomach.

"Yugi, please speak to me," the Pharaoh pleaded, holding the boy tighter. Yugi opened his eyes softly, and all Caitlin's monsters but Seveera disappeared from her side.

"You passed the test pal," Yugi said weakly.

"What are you talking about? Did you plan this?" asked the king.

"It was the only way. By defeating me, you conquered the darkness within your heart. It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me, and for mankind, You acted like a true hero," Yugi said softly, placing a hand on the Pharaoh duel disk, and the Pharaoh started to show tears in his eyes.

"But now what?" asked the king, hoping for an answer.

"Don't give up this fight," Yugi said as his body became surrounded in a faint green light. "And remember, I'm always with you." And with that, Yugi disappeared.

"I'll save you, no matter what it takes!" the Pharaoh shouted into the sky. Caitlin also stood up, and saw the Pharaoh had started to cry. She knew that he was suffering more than just his injuries, so she carefully enveloped him in a hug. He cried into her shoulder, and then, Caitlin's eyes glazed over with fury.

_Dartz, you sicko. Wherever you are, I will rip your heart out, and throw it into hell, just like I hope you go there as well…_she thought as she started to tear as well, knowing full well how the king was feeling.

_Oh Zach…_she thought to herself looking into the sky.

* * *

Hey guys. I hoped you like this new chapter. Okay, I know I said I am an expert, but I even forget sometimes, so throughout this story, I went back and watched a few of the episodes. They are 20 minutes long, and since i have a whole lot of tests coming up to prepare for finals, I won't have time to watch them. Expect like one episode a week, cause that's all the time I will have to watch the episodes. anyway, I still hope you liked it. Also, I am going to concentrate again on my other story Monsters in the Night, followed by Find Arceus, and then Will This Suffice. I hope you enjoy my stories. And sorry if I disappointed any of you. Please read and review.


	28. Regained Trust and Captured

Sorry if you guys think that I take a while to update. I'm getting ready for finals, plus I have a lot of stuff at my brother's school I have to help with. And my high school is really helter skelter right now. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 28**

"Silver, you sure you can make it back there safely?" asked Shauna as she handed her plane over to her brother. He hopped in the cockpit, getting it ready for the flight to go pick up Amy and Knuckles.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine. You and Sonic need to find Yugi, Tea, and Caitlin," he pointed out, and the two hedgehogs nodded.

"Good luck Silver," Joey said, who had Rex propped up on his back. Silver nodded to his friend, and closed the cover of the plane, and took off. Shauna and Sonic looked at each other, and told Joey and Tristan they were leaving. Shauna levitated off the ground, and as she started flying forward, while Sonic ran next to her, since she wasn't that far off the ground.

_I hope we can find them…_ the blue hedgehog thought as they raced on, following the train tracks. _And I really wish I could tell Shauna how I really feel about her…_

**Back at the Spirit Graveyard**

Caitlin continued to stare at the sky, her eyes lost in it. The Pharaoh had regained himself, but still had a few tears in his eyes. His stomach had stopped bleeding profusely, but the red crimson was still on his jacket and tang-top. Caitlin had some blood staining her shirt, but she didn't care. She already had a few wounds, and blood didn't really phase her much.

"Seems like the Pharaoh's in pretty bad shape down there," Tea commented, looking at his state, seeing the wound on his stomach in plain sight.

"Of course. There is still a hole in his heart that is yet to be filled," Ironheart commented.

_Poor guy. He still blames himself for what happened to Yugi. I sure hope Caitlin can snap him out of this state…_Tea thought, looking at her crush. Meanwhile, in spirit form, Seveera was still by her girl in her normal huge size, as well was Gandora, Sorcerer, Valkyria, and Dark Magician. His counterpart was still recovering. The Pharaoh's shoulders shuddered, and he started to cry again. He dropped to his knees, Caitlin letting him cry, knowing he needed to.

"Yugi, if it weren't for me, you'd still be here, and Caitlin wouldn't be hurt like she is. I'll never forgive myself," the king said, tears falling out of his majestic royal eyes. Once again, the images of what happened to Yugi flashed through his head.

"Mark my words, I won't rest until I get you back!" he yelled, slamming his fists into the ground again.

_And neither will I…_Caitlin thought, looking at her monsters, who all nodded, saying they would stay by their girl.

"It's not fair. It should be me locked away, not you," the Pharaoh said, still shedding tears, his eyes shut. Caitlin also shut hers, the full scar now visible.

"He's gotta snap out of this. If he keeps wallowing in the past, we'll never find Yugi," Tea said as she, Chris, Ironheart, and Sky kept watching. "Hang in there," she whispered, one hand over her chest.

Meanwhile, on the face of a cliff, Raphael arrived, placing his heavy boots firmly on the ground.

"Well whaddya know? The Pharaoh did survive, as did Caitlin, thought not without injury," the man said, taking off his sunglasses, looking at Caitlin's scar and the Pharaoh's injuries. "I'm gonna have to fix that," he said to himself. His communicator buzzed, linking him through to Doma headquarters.

"This had better be good," Dartz said, magically changing his outfit from the atlantian garbs to the business suit.

"I've located the Pharaoh master," Raphael reported, an image flashing on the screen of the ancient king and his descendant.

"I see that they are both hurt considerably?" Dartz questioned, spotting the blood.

"Yes. Caitlin got her scar from the train accident from protecting the Pharaoh, and his majesty got his in a duel. The blood on Caitlin's shirt is the Pharaoh's," Raphael informed.

"Nice work, for once," Dartz said, smirking.

"Now all I have to do is finish what I started," Raphael said, jumping onto the cliff side, sliding down.

"No, you fool," Dartz said, and on cue, the evil spirits swarmed Raphael as he was sliding down. They grabbed Raphael's ankles.

"Ah, something's got me master," the guardian duelist said, panicking.

"How observant of you. That valley is inhabited by evil apparitions, so I am surprised that Caitlin and the Pharaoh were allowed inside. But I would never expect your brain to comprehend that. Now throw your stone into the ruins," Dartz commanded, and Raphael obeyed, ripping the stone from his neck. It landed neatly on the ground. As it flew, Dartz began chanting.

"Ancient Spirits of the Orichalcos, I call upon your power. Use your strength to raise one of your own from the depths of the earth," Dartz said, placing two fingers close to his mouth. The stone glowed bright, as Dartz's eyes shot open.

"Come forth, my Orichalcos Soldier, and bring those two to me," Dartz commanded the monster, eyeing the Pharaoh and Caitlin. The sky flashed brightly, lightning flashing everywhere. The ground began shaking.

"What's this?" the Pharaoh asked, confused, and stood up slowly since his injury pained him. Cailtin helped him, but since the Pharaoh was crouched over slightly, she let him lean on him.

"Oh no, it's an earthquake!" Tea yelled, and got on her knees for stabability.

"Oh no," Chris said, leaning on Sky. Then, growls were heard in the air.

_I'm afraid it's worse than that…_Ironheart thought, shutting his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Show yourself!" the Pharaoh demanded, earning growls. The ground began to crack, and one area started shooting black clouds out of it. The Pharaoh gasped, and Caitlin got next to him, but slightly in front, ready to defend the Pharaoh with her life.

"I thought as much," Ironheart said, staring at the black shadows. A black monster with red eyes, green garments, and silver armor stood strongly in front of the two teens.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the Pharaoh demanded, glaring at the monster. Caitlin looked at it with angry eyes, then realized what it was.

"It's an Orichalcos Soldier," she said with astonishment.

"Not much of a talker I see," the king said, still getting no reaction.

"Careful Pharaoh, that monster is more dangerous than you think," Ironheart warned, though he knew the king couldn't hear him.

"You've seen this thing before?" Tea questioned, looking at the Pharaoh with worries eyes.

"Yes, and based on Caitlin's knowledge of the ancient cities, I think she also knows what that creature is," Ironheart said, watching the events play out. Meanwhile, Raphael was still watching from afar.

"I hope it's on my side," the duelist said, looking at the mighty monster.

"Welcome back, my child. Time to wage war again, and this time, we'll win," Dartz said, as the monster raised it's arm, and the object on it's left wrist glowed. It lowered its arm, and glared at the Pharaoh. The spirits than surrounded the Pharaoh. They began to try and talk.

"Spirits, what are you trying to tell me?" the Pharaoh questioned, and then, as they talked, the Pharaoh clutched his head in pain.

"Pharaoh," Caitlin said, looking at him, hearing the spirits herself.

_"The past…"_ they said, and then, Caitlin heard them, so she also closed her eyes.

_I see something…_the king thought, and so did Caitlin. They saw images of soldiers with the symbol of the Orichalcos on their head.

"Wait, the Ancient War," the Pharaoh remembered, and Caitlin also remembered what had happened. "The one that Raphael told me about…"

_The world was divided into two sides. The pure of heart, and those ruled by darkness. They were engaged in the most devastating war the world has ever known…_the words rang through the Pharaoh's head. Then, they appeared on the ancient field, seeing all the shadow creatures controlled by the good side.

"An army of monsters fought the Orichalcos soldiers?" the Pharaoh questioned, watching what was happening.

"Apparently so," Caitlin commented, watching the war as both teens floated in the sky above the battlefield.

"Could this be the war that almost destroyed the world? But what does it have to do with what is going on now?" the king questioned himself. Seveera appeared in spirit form beside Caitlin.

_"Just watch, and keep a look out for anyone familiar,"_ she said to the king and her girl. The looked, and saw three familiar forms on the head of a cliff overlooking the monsters on the good side.

"That looks like Chris, Ironheart, and Sky. But how can that be?" the king asked, looking at the golden dragon.

_"Dartz is an atlantian spirit, just like Chris, Ironheart and Sky are. When Dartz came back, so did they, trying to stop him. Chris is Dartz's daughter, and Ironheart is his father,"_ Seveera said, earning astonished looks. Then, the vision ended, bringing the two teens back to their senses.

"But what does this all mean?" the king asked as he looked at the soldier in front of him.

"This area is the last where we made a stand against the evil lord Dartz," Ironheart recollected, earning an astonished look from Tea. "And now the battle continues."

The soldier marched forward, closing in on the Pharaoh and Caitlin. They both slowly back away, but Caitlin stayed in front of the Pharaoh.

"Now my Orichalcos Soldier, harness the power of the source from which you were born," Dartz said, making the seal appear around the three circle occupants.

"Oh no, this is bad," Tea said, watching with shocked eyes.

"Well, I guess their fates are sealed," Raphael said, watching the seal envelope the Pharaoh and Caitlin. "Nice knowing ya," he said sarcastically, looking at the shocked faces of the two teenagers.

"Be careful," Tea shouted, worried for the person she had kissed to free him from his rage.

"What do you want?" the Pharaoh questioned, looking around him.

"Pharaoh, look at his wrist," Caitlin pointed out.

"He wants to duel," the king said. Then, one of the slots glowed and it turned green. The ground started shaking, and cracked.

_Did he just summon a monster?_ the Pharaoh questioned. Then, a brown monster with muscles, two chains on his wrists, a spiked collar, and chest armor rose out of the ground, roaring at the Pharaoh. He had 400 attack points, but then, he was strengthened to 900 points.

"MEET ORICHALCOS GAIGAS!" Dartz shouted. The monster slammed his fist right above the two teens, who jumped out of the way. The Pharaoh stood from where he landed, and Caitlin raced over from where she had landed, helping him up.

"We only have 4000, but he has way more," she said, and sure enough, the Orichalcos Soldier had 20000. The monster once again launched his fist, but before the Egyptians were struck, the spirits surrounded them.

_"We will protect you,"_ their voices chanted, and a barrier protected the two teens from being struck. The Gaigas monster was thrown backwards.

"The lost spirits will assist your monsters when you summon them," Ironheart said.

"Very well," the king said, and the spirits were absorbed into the two decks. They held up their hands, and activated them.

"Together, we'll bring down this behemoth," the king said with confidence. "I summon Gazelle and Berfomet, then fuze them with Polymerization to form Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast! Now attack!" the Pharaoh commanded, and he destroyed the Gaigas creature.

"I play my Forceful Summon Magic Card, allowing me to summon my Dark Magician Girl, and I play Sage's Stone, which allows me to play Dark Magician! Then I'll bring forth the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Caitlin called out, summoning one of her mages. The mage struck, landing him at 16800.

"Nice shot," the king said, smiling at her.

"Likewise," she said, and then the ground started to shake again. The Gaigas monster came back, with even more power.

"Of course. It's a monster live Revival Jam. When we defeat it, it will come back with more strength," Caitlin concluded as the Pharaoh once again defeated it, but Caitlin did not do a direct attack.

"She did wise in not attacking him. If she had, her monster would have been destroyed thanks to that aura," Ironheart said.

"My Fissure magic card should help," the king said, activating his card. Sure enough, the Gaigas was destroyed, but then it returned, with 2400 points. It then obliterated Chimera, leaving the Pharaoh with 3700 points.

"It must be immune to magic cards," the king said.

"Pharaoh," Caitlin whispered, then turned to the monster.

"Before you summon, let me try this! Monster Recovery! Now I summon Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" Her faithful black dragon appeared, and destroyed the Gaigas, but then, after Gandora left because of his effect, the Gaigas came back, and struck Caitlin directly, leaving her with 1100 points. She clutched her side, where a small gash appeared.

"I summon Big Piece Golem in defense mode, and I don't need a sacrifice, since I have no monsters and you have one," she said, standing up, and moving in front of her relative.

**Flying and Running on the Cliffs**

"Sonic, look!" Shauna called, and they looked in the valley, Shauna hovering next to Sonic. They saw the Seal of Orichalcos, and inside it were the Pharaoh and Caitlin, fighting. Even from this distance, the hedgehogs could see the blood on the Pharaoh's clothes.

"We have to help!" Sonic yelled, worried.

"No, we can't. They're in a spiritual circle. If we go own there, our souls will be taken," Shauna informed, and Sonic glared. "Let's stay up here. We aren't needed yet," Shauna said as she landed beside the man who she knew loved her.

"I hope you're right," Sonic said, looking at her, then placed an arm on her shoulder.

**Back in the Seal**

"I play Double Summon, letting me play both my Valkyria's in attack mode. As long as there are two, you can't attack either of them, since they protect each other," Caitlin informed, playing her blue mages next to her Dark Sorcerer. They all smiled at each other, and faced their opponent, ready to fight alongside their girl.

"And when you destroy Chimera, Gazelle returns!" the Pharaoh said, having his horned beast come back. The Gaigas went to attack again, but the Pharaoh played Mirror Force, flying the attack back and destroying the Gaigas.

"Here we go again," the king said, and to protect him, Caitlin attack with her mages, landing a few direct blows.

_Pharaoh: 3700 Caitlin: 1100 Soldier: 13600_

Gaigas came back, this time, destroying Gazelle, since the mages can't be destroyed thanks to the Valkyria's and the shockwave flung the king backwards.

"Nothing can stop it," he said as Caitlin propped him up, avoiding his stomach injury, and his life point went to 2300. "But I must protect my life points," he said as Caitlin played her Black Whirlwind card, summoning two of her Blackwing birds in defense mode. The monster launched an attack, aiming for the defenseless person.

"Go Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" the king yelled, playing his elf. The Gaigas flung it to the side, taking a big chunk away.

"Are you alright?" the king called, having a mere 800 points left.

"I play Dian Keto, raising the Pharaoh's points," Caitlin said, giving her relative a 1000-point boost. The Gaigas launched again.  
"Watch out!" the king yelled, and Caitlin told her sorcerer to help the guardian. She could not risk attacking, because if her mage was destroyed, she would lose one of her most powerful beings.

"One more attack, and both of us are over," the kign said, earning a worried look from the Egyptian girl beside him, and both of their eyes contained worry, sadness, anger, and pain from their injuries.

"I've got you right where I want you Pharaoh," Dartz said from his office, smirking at the two teenagers. Meanwhile, Raphael was still watching from the cliff.

"Let's see you guys get out of this," he said with anger in his voice.

"They're about to lose," Tea said with worry, though her eyes were focused on the Pharaoh.

"There is one card that can save them, two if Caitlin draws hers," Ironheart said.

"The card he gave you?" questioned Chris, and Ironheart nodded, then pulled it out.

"The Eye of Timeaus, a creature that fought by my side long ago," Ironheart said, and jumped off the cliff, and started running toward the sacred seal.

"Grandpa!" Chris called as she watched him.

"Timeaus old friend, please bring peace once again," Ironheart pleaded. Then, another strange sight appeared before the Pharaoh and Caitlin's eyes.

_That vision, it's happening again. I can see the ancient battle of Atlantis…_the king thought as he and Caitlin, with Seveera next to her in spirit form, watched the battle. The battle looked pretty even, any monster being destroyed at all. The king then noticed someone about to be struck by an attack.

"You there, run!" he yelled, and the man turned around.

"Ah, Ironheart? No!" the king yelled. Caitlin wanted to tell him that they probably weren't able to be heard, but when Ironheart turned toward them, she let it drop. Then, a girl attacked the monster that would have attacked Ironheart. Next to her was a fierce wolf that looked a lot like a Silver Fang beast.

"That's Chris? Nice shot," the Pharaoh said, and even Caitlin admitted she wasn't that bad of a fighter. "But you still need more help." At that moment, a roar was heard above the two teens, and they looked up. There in the sky were Timeaus and Seveera.

"It's Timeaus, and Seveera," the king said, noticing the dragons. They fired powerful beams out of their mouth, obliterating a whole bunch of the Orichalcos servants. The beams then shot toward a massive monster, and then, Dartz's laugh could be heard coming from it, but they didn't know it was him. But then, Dartz could be seen standing on the head of the beast.

"Who is that?" the Pharaoh asked, and then, the dragons roared, and flew off towards Dartz.

"If I could randomly guess, I would say that that man is Dartz," Caitlin exclaimed, staring at the man atop the beast.

"Don't be a fool Timeaus, nor you Seveera. I hold in my finger more power than you do in your whole body," Dartz said, and his fingertip began to glow. He shot lightning into the sky, and then little beams rained down, nailing the monsters. Ironheart and Chris avoided them, and Tmeaus and Seveera wove through them with ease.

"You two don't know when to quit," the man said, looking at the stubborn dragons. "COME TO ME, SWORD OF KINGS!" Dartz shouted, and the lightning caused a sword to appear in his hands. He flung it forward, stabbing Timeaus in the eye, and then, he threw a second at Seveera's horn. It was like her eyes, sensitive, and it could be damaged easily, which is why she was so cautious. Both she and Timeaus suffered scars where they had been stabbed. Chris, Ironheart, and Sky watched as the dragons fell.

"No Timeaus!" the Pharaoh called, just as Caitlin shouted, "No, Seveera!" The dragons roared as they hit the ground, causing a big wave of smoke to rise.

"Farewell," Dartz said as he laughed evilly. "Great Leviathan, finish them off!" Timeaus and Seveera lifted their heads with pain, and fired beams out of their mouths, combating the Leviathan's. The forces clashed midway, causing a huge explosion and a bright light, which forced Caitlin and the king to shield their eyes. As the vision ended, their eyes were able to see normally, and then the Gaigas was launching an attack at them, and the eight fighters managed to jump away just in time. Ironheart continued to run down the hill with incredible speed. Monsters appeared, threatening to fight the man.

"He'll never be able to fight them all off alone. Come on Sky," Chris said as she hopped onto the wolf's back, and they also bounded off the cliff.

"Wait!" Tea called, and then, Shauna and Sonic appeared beside her.

"Don't worry Tea, we'll help," Sonic said confidently as he and Shauna summoned their monsters, and bounded down the cliff, jumping on the ledges, following the Atlantians, ready to protect them. However, more monsters came, forcing the hedgehogs to pull back and protect Tea, not enabling them to reach Chris and Ironheart.

"I must protect the Pharaoh. Spirits, be gone!" Ironheart said as he threw two cards out, which took the form of White Tiger Beast and Mystical Tornado, and they attacked the dark beings. He destroyed the third one.

"You know what to do Sky," Chris said as the wolf continued running. Sky then turned into the Silver Fang monster she was, and defeated monsters as she ran forward with Chris hanging onto her fur. Sonic and Shauna were still busy, while the Pharaoh and Caitlin were still fighting the Gaigas creature.

"Pharaoh, take this card!" yelled Ironheart, running forward with the Timeaus card in his hand.

"Ah, Ironheart?" the Pharaoh questioned as Caitlin defended them with her Sorcerer, who had gotten a power boost from the magicians in the graveyard, plus the Magic Formula card. Caitlin's Blackwing monsters had long since been destroyed, only her mages remaining.

"You've messed with my plans for the last time, old man," Dartz said, and then, lightning came down from the sky, and struck Ironheart.

"Ah, Ironheart, no!" the king yelled as the man collapsed.

"Grandfather!" Chris yelled as Caitlin, Sonic, Shauna, and Tea looked completely shocked.

"Please take this card from me. It and the one that Caitlin holds are the only ones that can defeat that creature," Ironheart said. The Pharaoh tried to leave, but the seal stopped him.

"I can't get out!" he yelled, placing his hands on the barrier. Then, Caitlin pushed him aside, avoiding another Gaigas attack. As they landed, Caitlin clutched her side, and the Pharaoh clutched his stomach and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin said, regretting what she did, instead of ordering her monster to attack, but she knew she couldn't let it's points go any higher.

"It's fine. I should be sorry. You do so much to protect me, yet I do nothing for you," he said as she helped him up. She shook her head at him, not wanting him to say anything like that to her at all.

"Grandpa," Chris said as she and Sky stopped by him.

"Take this, and bring it to the Pharaoh. Otherwise, all hope is lost," he said as he disappeared, and Chris started to tear up.

"No Grandpa!" she cried as she shed a tear. "Come on Sky," she said, turning to the wolf, and they raced off once more, Chris holding the card in her hand.

"Stay back!" the king called, but then turned around, and saw hid elf knight trying to protect him from another attack. "My Guardian is in trouble," he said, and then, quickly played Kuriboh with Caitlin's Multiply, which she had in her hand. Caitlin didn't want to, but since she couldn't lose him thanks to Valkyria, she had her corcerer attack, and then promised herself that if the Pharaoh was attacked, she would have her mages protect his monsters.

"Here I come!" Chris called, but then Dartz did the same thing.

"Guess again," he said as lightning hit the duo.

"Chris, are you alright?" the king called as Caitlin turned around, making sure to keep one eye on the Gaigas creature and their monsters. Chris slowly managed to get up.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, and then Sky vanished with a whimper.

"No, Sky's been captured," she said, crying, and then got up and ran for the seal. Dartz commanded more lightning to try and hit the girl, but she dodged every one with ease for a while.

"Chris, please stay back! It's too dangerous!" the king called as Caitlin, Tea, and the two hedgehogs watched from where they were.

"Pharaoh, Grandpa wanted you to have this," she said, and at that very moment, when she was a few steps away, she was struck by lightning. She screamed as it hit its mark.

"NOOOOOO!" the king called as the girl flew forward from the shockwave force. "Chris, no," he said as he looked at the girl anxiously.

"Pharaoh, take this, please," she said as she crawled toward him, her body shuddering with pain.

"What is it?" he asked as he kneeled down toward her, also shuddering.

"It's the only thing that can save you. He saved us once, and he'll do it again," Chris said as she withdrew her hand from the seal after the king took the card.

"Chris," the king said softly.

"I trust you Pharaoh. Thank you," she said as she disappeared. Caitlin looked at the sight before her with shock all over her face. She then looked at her deck.

_Please my cards, make this draw worth it…_she thought, and drew it, and placed it in her hand.

"No, come back!" the Pharaoh called, watching Chris go. He then got very angry, his face and eyes contorted with rage as he faced the Gaigas monster.

"There is only one thing to do," he said as Caitlin stood in front of his shoulder again, and the Pharaoh looked at his card.

_I hope you deem me worthy of your power. I am truly sorry for what I have done, and betraying your trust. But the lives of so many people are depending on you…_the king thought as images of his friends appeared before his eyes. _Caitlin has already forgiven me, as has Seveera has as well, and they have made me see the error in my ways, and I am sorry for what I did to them. I hope you can forgive me as they have. I ask you not for me but for all those at risk, please help us…_he finished as the images of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Kuriboh were the last ones he saw. _The future of two worlds hang in the balance. We must win._ The king looked at his cards, and spotted an old friend.

"I sacrifice my Guardian to bring out Dark Magician Girl. And then I will play the legendary Eye of Timeaus," the king said, playing his mighty emerald green dragon. Caitlin followed, her golden dragon appearing next to the emerald beast.

"Now I fuse my dragon with my two Valkyria's, and my sorcerer, to create the Dragon Controller, and Apprentices!" Caitlin commanded, her monsters fusing. Her dragon turned from golden yellow to navy blue-jet black to match her sorcerer's outfit. Her two other mages also transformed into two sapphire-colored dragons, each with pure blue eyes, and they floated next to the sorcerer and dragon. Caitlin's sorcerer had new threads as well. He was wearing black armor with silver and red decorations, and his cape was now a silver color. He had a sword in one hand, the sheath on his left side. He also had a golden colored bow and arrow attached to his back.

"He'll never learn," Dartz said quietly, and then conjured a spell. While Tea had her eyes shut from the force of the light, Sonic and Shauna were grabbed by a mysterious force, and then they disappeared.

"I don't believe it. He should never have been able to play that card," Raphael said, astounded.

"Now Dark Magician Girl, fuse with Timeaus to create Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" the king called as Timeaus roared, and the mage was on his back with her silver armor. The four dragons and the mages that controlled them were all hovering next to each other, the sapphire dragons in front of the two huger ones, all ready to fight.

"Next, I'll enhance your strength, with my Ex-Calibur magic card," the king said, and the sword appeared in the girl's hand, doubling her strength to 5200.

"I play Double Spell! It allows me to play the card he just played, doubling my monster's strength as well," Caitlin said, watching her monster double up to 8000 points.

"Attack Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight, and destroy his creature of darkness!" the Pharaoh commanded as Timeaus shot a beam out of his mouth, and Dark Magician Girl blasted an attack from her sword.

"Don't leave me out! Go Dragon Controller, and Apprentices, help out the Pharaoh's monster with Tri-Attack!" the girl yelled, and her monsters also attacked along with Timeaus and Dark Magician Girl. The attacks blasted apart the Orichalcos servants, causing a bright light to shine into the sky. The light was so bright, it caused Tea and Raphael to shield their eyes.

_This isn't over Pharaoh…_Dartz thought as he stood from his chair, and went to take a look at his two new captives.

**Far Away**

Far away from the spirit circle, two people along with one unconscious saw the light.

"I'm assuming you see that gigantic green sunset over there," Joey said to Tristan, who had Rex on bhis back.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tristan, curious. Then, Joey pulled Hermos from his deck, which had been glowing. He held it up to look at it.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Hermos. Let's just hope that Caitlin, Tea, and the Pharaoh are all right," Joey said as he ran along the train tracks again.

"Hey wait, it's your turn to carry Rex," Tristan said as he followed. "I know you can here me!" he yelled after the blonde teen.

**Back in the Spirit Circle**

"Well done my creatures," the Pharaoh said, praising his monsters. The seal disappeared from under their feet. Caitlin was looking at her sorcerer with happiness, and she hugged him, knowing that he could feel it, even though he was a creature. She then stroked her two sapphire dragons, who had not reverted back, since they liked that form, and then stroked Seveera's face. Caitlin let her Valkyria's stay that way, knowing that they enjoyed being dragons with that pretty color. Timeaus and Dark Magician Girl looked at the Pharaoh, and then Caitlin stood by him, and all the monsters had their attention on them.

"He's gone now, thanks to all of you, but I fear this is just the beginning," the king said. Timeaus and Seveera disappeared with a soft roar, and they were followed by the Valkyrias, and then Caitlin's sorcerer. Dark Magician Girl followed last, after the two sets of eyes, blood crimson, and brown, met.

"I have to say that I am glad you won Pharaoh, since now I can deliver your soul to master Dartz," Raphael said with a smirk, and then turned and left the field.

"Wait, that's a carving of Chris, Ironheart, and Sky from 10,000 years ago?" questioned Tea while they looked at the tablet. Above the three were the carvings of Timeaus and Seveera in the middle, Crideus on the left, and Hermos on the right.

"Yes," the Pharaoh said, and Caitlin nodded.

"And they were just spirits or something?" Tea asked again. Caitlin kept her mouth shut, letting the Pharaoh answer.

"They were spirits that fought a great war, and now, that war is happening again, but their spirits have been captured by Dartz," the king said, turning toward the cliffs. "This gives me three more reasons to hunt down that madman, and set everybody free," he said with anger in his voice.

"Wait, where are Sonic and Shauna? I thought that I saw them here," Caitlin said, looking around.

"The last I saw, there was a bright light, and then, I heard a voice," Tea said.

"What?!" the Pharaoh said angrily, thinking that Dartz kidnapped them.

"Make that five more reasons," Caitlin said, looking at his face, and then realized that the two Egyptians needed to be bandaged. They headed back for the camp Ironheart had, hoping it was still there, and hoping they would find more clues on how to bring Dartz down…

* * *

Hey there again. Sorry for the cliffy. Anyway, I love them, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. See you next Saturday! Or Sunday!


	29. Armored Duel!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 29**

The Pharaoh and Caitlin were busy climbing the side of a cliff to get back to the train tracks.

"Take my hand," the king said as he helped Tea climb the side. Caitlin knew that if the Pharaoh put too much strain on his wound, he would aggravate it, so she held out her other hand to the brunette. "We're back where we left off," he said with a smile.

"Nice," Tea said as she wiped her forehead. "Now all we have to do is follow those tracks."

"That's right, and if all goes well, we should meet up with Tristan and Joey soon," the king said, looking in the direction of the other half of the broken train.

"That is assuming that they didn't go wandering off anywhere," Caitlin said as she adjusted her duel disk on her arm so it wouldn't slip off.

"They better be there. We have to go and do what we set out to due in the first place," Tea said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Go to Florida?" Caitlin asked sarcastically, and Tea and the king let out a chuckle.

"No, find Dartz and free all the souls he captured," the girl answered, and the ex-ruler nodded.

"Yes. I only wish it were that easy," he said as the three teens started walking down the track carefully.

**Somewhere Down The Track**

"It's…your…turn. I've…been…lugging…this…guy…for…two…hours…already," Joey said in between breaths as he adjusted Rex on his back.

"Try four minutes," Tristan said as Joey flopped down to his knees on the track, holding his tongue out of his mouth and breathing like a dog would pant to catch his breath.

"Since I'm nice, I'll play you for it," Tristan said as he held out a fist. "Once, twice, shoot," he said, and held out scissors, and Joey held out paper. The blonde duelist's eyes went wide.

"I don't know how you're doin' it, but you're cheating! That's the fifth time in a row you won," Joey said, shaking a finger at his friend.

"You're wrong. I won by playing scissors every time," Tristan said, holding up his trademark play.

"I can't move another muscle," Joey said, exasperated.

"What if I promise to buy you a pepperoni pizza when we reach civilization?" Tristan said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Huh, pepperoni?" Joeys asked as he looked up. Then, he shot to his feet, and raced off.

"C'mon, we got places to go," he said, running down the track.

"Hold on, I said what if?" Tristan yelled after the boy. _Oh well, I'll just ask Caitlin for the money. But I had wish she had stayed with us. We wouldn't have this problem. She would carry Rex without any issue at all. I'm jealous of her strength…_the boy thought as he raced after Joey. "What if I play you for it?" Tristan yelled after Joey, hoping to catch his attention.

**At Doma Headquarters**

"Just leave Joey to me," Mai said in a slightly angry tone.

"You'll do nothing unless Master Dartz gives you an order," Raphael said bluntly, and Alister and Valon nodded from where they were sitting. The three of them were sitting in a W pattern. Dartz was at one head of the table, and Mai at the other end standing.

"What is this, 3rd grade? I decide who I want t duel for myself," she said angrily, her rage clearly growing. "I don't wait for the homework."

"Why don't you show a little respect?" Raphael asked as he looked at his master, who had his eyes shut for the moment.

"Come on Raph, as if little miss loudmouth even has the slightest idea of respect," Alister said with sarcasm, smiling with a smirk at the girl. Mai glared at the Doma duelist.

"What did you call me?" she asked with an angry face.

"Relax," Raphael said blankly, angry with the girl.

"I was doing just fine until Johnny Stuntman over there jumped in and stopped the duel," Mai said, glaring at Valon, who still had his arm temporarily suspended. "I don't need you watching my every move, and I don't need someone protecting me. And as for you, I don't need some scrawny freak dictating my every move. I'm out of here," Mai almost yelled. She walked out of the office with one last flip of her hair. Valon rose from his chair, but Dartz stopped him mid-way.

"Just let her go Valon," Dartz said as his minion looked at him. "She cannot escape fate, and sooner or later, she'll get what she deserves," he said, and at that sentence, Valon narrowed his eyes a little, suspiciously.

_What is he planning?_ the Doma duelist questioned himself.

_It's time to finish what I started…_Mai thought as she rode out of town on her motorcycle. When she got out in the desert, she ran into a group of motorcycles riders.

"Looks like someone wants to ride with the big boy," one of the members said as he looked in his rear-view mirror.

"Pardon me," Mai said as she sweeped past a guy. They then boxed her in.

"Nice bike kid, I'm surprised you took the training wheels off," a member said to Mai's left.

"Yeah, go back to the playground," the right member said to her.

"Alright, move it or lose it," Mai said angrily.

"Huh, was that a threat?" a member asked.

"No, that was a warning, and your last one at that," Mai said as she made a light flash from her Chaos Duel Disk. Harpy lady appeared in front of the motorcycles.

"Huh? Haha, she's gonna beat us up with a hologram boys," a member said, and the Harpy Lady smiled evilly. She whipped out her whip, and flung it at the men. All the men were flown off their motorcycles.

"Oh no, it is a real monster," a man said as they hit the road, along with their half-broken bikes. The Harpy Lady vanished as Mai continued down the road.

"Can't say I didn't warn them," she said. But a few more meters down the road, she saw another motorcycles headed her way. She gasped in confusion. The rider looked awfully familiar.

"Great, more company, and he wants to play hard ball. Fine, have it your way. Let's see whose got more guts," she said, and both people tightened their brakes, and let go of the throttle. The wheels stopped mere centimeters from each other. Smoke flew from the effort of the stopping bikes, coupled with the dirt from the desert sand.

"Can't you take a hint?" Mai asked with anger as both she and the man took of their helmets. The biker's arm was healed, seeing as the bandage was gone.

"I came here to help you," Valon said as he removed his biking glasses that protected his eyes.

"I don't need your help," Mai said as she flipped her hair.

"You need me, and I need you. We can take down Wheeler as a team," Valon said, looking sincerely at the girl.

"I duel alone. You're the last thing I need," Mai said, looking down.

"Don't you remember the day we first met?" Valon asked her sincerely.

"Course I do. What's your point?" Mai asked, looking at her fellow Doma duelist. He just stared at her before answering.

"I saved you. Right Mai?" he asked. "You were tired of living in the shadows, and I stepped in and took away the pain. I can do that again. I can help you get what you want."

"And what's that? Power?" she questioned.

"No, you've already got that. I meant revenge, and the sweet satisfaction of knowing Joey is the one who suffered. Let me help you, and we can take on the rest of the world Mai," Valon said, looking down from where he was sitting on a rock, Mai standing nearby.

"Can't you take a hint?! I don't like you!" Mai yelled angrily as Valon stood up.

"Come on, you don't mean that now. I know that deep down, you feel the same way I do Mai," he said as he walked toward her.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"That's why we found each other. You're just like me, lonely and misunderstood," Valon said, making a fist with his hand.

"Is that so?" Mai asked with sarcasm. Valon ignored her.

"We need each other Mai," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," she said as she brushed his hand away. "Mai Valentine works alone, and that is never gonna change!"

"But Mai, I'm telling ya, this will work. Just give me a chance," Valon pleaded. In the distance, a tiny cloud of dust appeared. But it was far away, so the Doma duelists didn't see it.

"Should we have left so soon?" Duke asked as he drove the car along, hauling the trailer. Rebecca turned to face him, as Amy did as well. Knuckles was lounging on a couch, talking with Tails and Cosmo through the com-links.

"Of course. Time is running out, and we have to get to the others soon. Besides, Grandpa can get just as much sleep on the road," Rebecca said, exasperated. Amy wanted to roll her eyes, since the bouncing of the car could wake the professor, but so far, it hadn't, so it must be okay. She walked back to where Knuckles was sitting.

"Besides, we can't translate those scriptures without his help," she said, looking down sadly. Then, a bright light flashed in the trailer. Duke and Rebecca didn't spot it.

"What is that?" Amy asked as she got behind Knuckles, and he in front, incase it was dangerous. The light dimmed a tiny bit, enabling two shapes to be seen. Then, it completely dimmed, and two bodies fell to the floor, clearly unconscious.

"Sonic! Shauna!" both of them yelled, running to the two hedgehog's sides. Sonic opened his eyes, sitting up. Amy helped him.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he asked as he put a hand on his head, since he was dizzy.

"You just appeared in a white light. Are you okay?" Knuckles asked, kneeling by his rival/friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Shauna?" he asked as he looked around. He saw her lying on the trailer floor.

"Shauna!" he yelled, going over to her. He propped her head up.

"What exactly happened?" Knuckles asked, curious.

"Well, we found the Pharaoh, Tea, and Caitlin. We were helping them in a fight against some creatures. Then, after Caitlin and the Pharaoh summoned their dragons Timeaus and Seveera, there was a bright light from their attacks. Something just grabbed us, and whisped us away. I don't remember where we ended up, but there were more monsters, and Shauna started to defend both of us. By the time we activated Chaos Control, she was already passed out. She did it subconsciously. And then we ended up here, I guess," he said, looking at the girl.

"We should let her rest," Knuckles said, and Sonic lifted the girl, and put her on the couch. He and Amy decided to leave them alone, thought Knuckles had to drag Amy away. Sonic stayed by Shauna, sitting at the edge of where she was on the couch.

_Please be okay…_ he thought, placing his hand on hers. He thought of all the times that she had saved the group, but instead of help back, she got more hurt and wounded. She never gave up, was headstrong, but very nice and pleasant to be around. Sonic got angry at himself that he couldn't do more to protect her.

_All the times you saved us, and I never realized until now that I love her. How could I be so stupid?_ he questioned himself. He looked at Shauna again, admiring her courage and personality. He leaned over, and softly kissed her forehead. _Please be okay…_he thought once again.

In the truck, Duke spotted someone.

"Wait a second, that's Mai Valentine," he said, and Amy confirmed it.

"But what is she even doing out here?" Knuckles asked, looking at the two people in front of him.

"Wait a second!" Duke yelled, eyeing Valon. "He's one of those biker punks that brainwashed Mai! He works for Dartz!"

"It's Valon!" Amy yelled. Knuckles looked at her.

"How do you know his name?" he asked.

"I heard Raphael say it when we saw Mai duel Joey at industrial Illusions," she replied. Duke flung the brakes, halting the van in its tracks, with a bit of skidding. Rebecca jumped out.

"Rebecca, wait! We're dealing with lunatics here!" Duke yelled after her. In the trailer, Shauna awoke.

"Ugh, where are we?" she asked. Sonic hugged her tight, glad to see her awake. At first, Shauna was confused, but she hugged him back. They looked out and saw Knuckles with Rebecca, facing Mai and…

"Valon!" Shauna yelled, recognizing him. She activated Chaos Control, transporting her and Sonic outside by Knuckles and the girl.

"Alright, tell me what you have done with Yugi! Where did you take him? You had no right!" Rebecca yelled, pointing a finger at Valon.

"Sorry kid, never heard of him," Valon said blankly, gesturing his hand in a sarcastic manner. Then, he saw Sonic and Shauna.

_I know them. It's those two hedgehogs Dartz captured, though they got free a few minutes later. They're powerful beings…_the Doma duelist thought.

"Rebecca, don't forget, it was Raphael that took Yugi, not Valon. He must have been back at Doma headquarters, since Alister was flying the helicopter that Raphael rode in, not Valon. He wasn't even there," Shauna pointed out. Valon eyed the gray hedgehog.

"How do you know our names?" he asked, glaring.

"Little birdy told me," she said, glaring as well. Both hedgehogs and the echidna stood in front of Rebecca, ready to protect her. Then, a plane engine was heard above them. They looked up, and saw Shauna's plane hovering down. The cockpit opened, and Silver jumped out.

"What are you two doing here? Sis? Sonic?" Silver asked, curious.

"We'll just say it's a long story for now, bro," Shauna replied.

_They're twins! Dartz will be pleased if I tell him…_Valon thought, and then Rebecca grabbed his attention again.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory! I win, you talk!" she yelled as she activated her duel disk.

"Rebecca, no!" Duke yelled at the girl. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine! I've dueled tougher opponents! So whadya say, punk?" Rebecca asked Valon.

"You can't be serious kid," he said, and then, his duel disk brought forth a Komouri dragon. When she saw it, she faltered a bit, but the hedgehogs and echidna stepped up, summoning Marshmellon, Gandora, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Buster Blader, Sayariou, and Swift Gaia. They looked at Valon.

"You attack, we do too," Knuckles threatened. Valon withdrew, but the Sonic crew kept their monsters out, just in case.

"Here's your big chance," Mai said, looking at Rebecca.

"Heh, well why not? She could use a lesson in manners," Valon said with a funny smirk. "Plus, I have five minutes to kill-" he began, but Shauna interrupted.

"Yourself?" she asked, and Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles had to try hard to stifle their giggles. Valon glared at her.

"Plus, I could show off my newest dueling strategies. All right, you talked me into it mate. Let's have a go," Valon said, after he looked at Mai, then at Rebecca and Duke.

"Hold on, if you're dueling her, you're dueling me also," Duke said as he activated his duel disk, and placed his deck in the holder.

"Peachy. Then I'll take you both on at once," Valon said as he activated his Chaos Duel Disk. "Pay attention Mai, this is for you."

"Careful. Don't let him play the Seal of Orichalcos," Duke warned.

"Got it," Rebecca said, nodding. All three glared at each other.

"Let's duel!" they all said at the same time, raising their life points to 4000.

"We're gonna wipe the floor with you!" Duke said angrily as he got ready.

"Yeah and then you sickos are gonna tell us where you have Yugi," Rebecca added. "Now let's do this," she said as she drew five cards, followed by Duke and Valon.

"I'll start things off, with this," Valon said with a laugh as he drew a card. "Psychic Armor Head, in attack mode." A blue and white helmet that looked like a motorcycle helmet appeared next to Valon.

"0 attack points?" Silver questioned.

"More than meets the eye," Shauna said. When she was rooming with Caitlin at her house, she had wanted to know more abut duel monsters, and asked her to tell her. Caitlin had known about almost every card since she had been to almost every country and seen every card, so she knew of these armor monsters, so Shauna did as well, along with everything else Caitlin told of fishy and troubling cards. This series was one of them. Caitlin has said something else also, but Shauna forgot what it was.

"I don't trust this guy," Duke said.

"Yeah, he must be up to something," Rebecca said, frowning. "I bet he wants us to attack, but he's in for a disappointment," she added.

"That's all for now kids," Valon said with a laugh. Mai just looked at him, curious about what that helmet was capable of.

"Let the fun begin! Now I activate my Summon Dice magic card. Now if I roll a 1 or 2, I can bring that many monsters out. A 3 or a 4 means I can bring back one from my grave, and 5 or 6, I can bring up a powerful monster without a sacrifice. I give up 1000 life points to activate it!" Duke said as his dice bounced on the field.

_Duke and Rebecca Total: 7000 Valon: 4000_

"A six! Yeah! Now I summon my Orgoth the Relentless!" Duke announced. His blue monster with purple armor, yellow and green decorations, and a sword with a purple handle stood next to Duke, ready to attack.

"My turn to have fun, starting with Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode!" Rebecca said, calling up her favorite dragon. "Then I play a face-down. End turn," Rebecca said calmly.

"Think they can win?" Sonic asked his secret love.

"Caitlin told me a while back that those armor monsters are tricky and a real headache. To be honest, I don't know what the outcome will be," she replied, looking at the blue hedgehog.

"My turn, and I'll start with my monster's special ability," Valon said. Duke and Rebecca looked confused. "It lets me take any armor monster from my deck, and put it in my hand. I sacrifice Psychic Armor Head to summon Double Cloth Armor," Valon explained as he played his card. A gray suit with red decorations took the place of the single armor piece on the field.

_No attack points again? Caitlin told me something about these monsters. Now what was it? Something to do with the duelist controlling it…_Shauna thought, and then it hit her, but she kept quiet until the right time.

"I'll call it quits with a face-down card. Back to you blokes," Valon said as he let Duke have his turn.

_What is this guy thinking?_ Duke thought.

"Since I already know I am gonna win, let me tell you that if you attack my monster, yours will be destroyed on the spot, and half it's attack will be taken from your life points," Valon said, smirking. Rebecca and Duke gasped inwardly.

"Thanks for the tip," Duke said as he drew a card. _Let's see. If I attack, I'll loose 1250 life points. But that will leave Valon wide open, and I'll need Rebecca's help for this to work…_he thought. He looked at the girl, and she nodded.

"I play 1 card face down. Alright Orgoth, attack with Diamond Blade!" Duke commanded. His monster launched forward, and the armor monster destroyed Orgoth. He flung himself at Duke, attacking him.

"I warned ya," Valon said sarcastically. Duke was hit in the stomach, and flung backwards. The armor monster then vanished.

"Alright, you're move," he told Rebecca.

"My pleasure," she said, drawing a card.

_Duke and Rebecca Total: 5750 Valon: 4000_

"First I play one face down card, and sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 to summon the original," she said. Her giant green dragon with silver spikes on its legs, plus yellow hair on its neck below its head, and red eyes roared at Valon. It was the fiercest and most powerful monster in Rebecca's deck. "Now direct attack!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was expecting that. Go Magnet Armor! This little number allows me to bring back any armor monster from my grave, which means Double Cloth Armor returns!" Valon said, playing his trap card. Rebecca gasped.

"Oh no," Duke said, going back to stand by Rebecca. The familiar monster reappeared, obliterating Luster Dragon, and turned to face Rebecca.

"Ah," she said quietly, staring at the creature with such a devastating ability. It hit her dead on, and then it disappeared.

_Duke and Rebecca Total: 4550 Valon: 4000_

"Are you alright?" Duke called, and the hedgehogs and echidna awaited what Rebecca would do next.

"I'm fine, and I still have one trap card left. I activate Rope of Life. In order to activate it, I discard my entire hand to pull Luster Dragon out of the graveyard. However, this time, he comes back with 800 more attack points," Rebecca said as her monster came back, larger than before.

"3200 attack points?" Sonic asked, staring at the monster.

"What a creature," Silver said.

"Way to go Rebecca!" Amy cheered, and Knuckles nodded. However, Shauna kept quiet, and she stared at Valon. _Something's not right…_she thought.

"Nice work Bec', I'll take it from here," Duke said. "I play Sword of Revival. Here's the deal. Whenever a dragon is revived from the graveyard, this kicks in, and it lets me summon another dragon in its place, which then becomes Rebecca's monster. Meet Diamond Head Dragon." A light green dragon with crystals on its head, legs, arms, and chest, plus a chest plate, and massive teeth took the place of Rebecca's original dragon. "This new dragon absorbs all of Luster Dragon's attack points, plus an extra 1000."

"Wow, 4200. Not even I would have thought that possible," Knuckles said, admiring the beast. Shauna still was quiet.

"Thanks Duke, you're the best. One more turn, and you're done creep," Rebecca said. But Valon laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca demanded.

"Do you really think I would let you win that easily? Sorry mates, but I'm just getting warmed up. It's time to unleash my full power," Valon said as he drew a card, and his Psychic Armor Head reappeared on the field. Rebecca and Duke gasped.

"Now for a card that is unlike any in the game of Duel Monsters," Valon said. Around his armor head, a chest piece, two arms protectors, and two legs protectors appeared. _This move is sure to impress Mai. One turn, and she'll be begging to run away with me…_he thought. Mai just stared at him, but she would not admit she was impressed.

"Hold on, you're about to activate the Seal of Orichalcos, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. You two numbskulls aren't worth the seal. I have something else in store. Go, Gravitational Armor!" Lightning struck Valon, and the armor pieces.

"Aw shit!" Shauna yelled, remembering what Caitlin had said about Armor Monsters. "Duke, Rebecca, Valon is about to fuse with his armor pieces!" she yelled at the two duelists.

"What?" Sonic yelled, exasperated.

"I remember Caitlin told me about these kinds of monsters. When she did, she told me a detail that I couldn't remember, but now I do. Apparently, the user of the armor monsters, once the head, arms, chest, and legs are out, takes the form of the monster, putting the armor onto his own body, but then he becomes a monster himself. So if Duke and Rebecca can last this turn, and land a successful attack on Valon, then he'll lose, since being a monster, he'll go to the graveyard, and lose his soul, so playing with armor monsters is extremely dangerous," she finished. At that moment, the armored pieces began attaching to Valon. When he finished, he wore the blue and white armor, and the helmet developed a screen in front of him.

"Duke, Rebecca, be careful what monsters you play. Always play them with a helpful card. Valon's armored head lets him analyze your monsters to see if they have any special abilities," Shauna warned, cupping her mouth with her hands so they could hear her better.

"Are you serious?!" Duke yelled, clearly dumbfounded, and annoyed.

"But don't worry, he can't beat our monsters," Rebecca said.

"Wrong," Valon countered, as Rebecca and Duke looked at him, and Mai gasped, confused. "When I attack you, I win the duel, thanks to my ability. The monsters are destroyed, and the total comes out of our life points," Valon explained.

"Wait, if you do that, won't he lose?" Knuckles questioned, at the same time Duke asked Valon that question, except he replaced 'he' with 'you'.

"Let's find out," Valon said as he smiled evilly. He launched himself at the other team, ready to deal damage.

"I don't think so. You activated my Mirror Force," Rebecca said, playing her card.

"Yes," Amy cheered.

"Wrong," Shauna said. Amy looked at her with confusion, and then Valon caught her attention again.

"That card is useless," he said as he broke the wall.

"Oh no," Rebecca said.

"Sorry, but all good things must come to an end. It's been fun, mates. Cheerio," Valon said as he destroyed the Diamond Head Dragon. The blast was so powerful that it caused Rebecca and Duke to be tossed backwards. Sonic and the others went flying also, but Shauna and Silver started levitating, and caught Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles with ease.

_I gotta admit, that was impressive…_Mai thought. Valon stood in front of Duke and Rebecca.

_Duke and Rebecca Total: 0000 Valon: 4000_

"Fine, you win. Now leave us alone," Rebecca said, eyeing the Doma duelist.

"Yeah, get lost," Duke said as the hedgehogs and echidna landed nearby. Sonic, Silver, and Shauna brought out their smaller monsters in the case of attack.

"I've got a message for Wheeler. Tell that punk he's next," Valon said as the armor vanished, and his hair poofed out again how it normally was. "Hehehehe." Duke and Rebecca just grunted. Valon then looked at Mai, who was on her motorcycle, the engine running.

"Where ya goin' Mai?" he asked.

"I told you, I work alone," she said angrily as she drove off. Valon just stared after her, his eyes glistening.

**Somewhere on the Train Tracks, Dark Sky**

"Remind…me…Tristan…why…we…are…carrying…this…punk…who…we…

don't…like…above…all…creation," Joey said, in between breaths.

"Because…he…needs…our…help," Tristan countered, who was also out of breath. "And we're nice guys, and last I checked, it's your turn," he said quickly, snapping Joey out of his revere.

"Hang on, now I am seeing things," Joey said as he looked at the sky. It held a rainbow of colors, like the northern lights.

"Hang on, me too," Tristan said as he stood up and looked as well.

**Opposite Side of the Desert Tracks**

"Tea, do you see what I see?" the Pharaoh asked as the three of them looked at the sky.

"You mean all those weird lights?" she asked, a little shaky.

"It's like the Northern Lights of the Native Americans, only a little stranger," Caitlin pointed out, knowing what the lights were all of a sudden.

"I fear it's the great beast," the king said.

"The shadow realm in the northern lights," Caitlin said, looking at the Pharaoh, who in turn, looked at her.

_Flashback_

**The same thing happened when it emerged the first time…**

Yugi stared out his window, spotting the lights. He raced to the square with Sonic, seeing Caitlin, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Knuckles. A gigantic eye hung itself in the sky, eyeing the two dragon-weilding teens. It fired a beam, and Yugi and Caitlin summoned their dragons and got rid of it.

_End Flashback_

_We're running out of time…_the king thought, glaring at the lights.

_"Agreed,"_ Caitlin told him as they looked at each other.

**At Dome Headquarters**

Dartz walked to his window view, spotting the lights.

"Yes Great Leviathan, keep feeding my child. You're almost ready," Dartz said as he laughed.

**On A KaibaCorp Airplane**

"Do you think it's true Seto? I mean, do you really think that Yugi lost to one of Alister's partners, and does that mean he's trapped somewhere now?" Mokuba questioned as he looked at his brother in his trademark silver trenchcoat outfit, who had his arms across his chest, eyes closed, deep in thought.

"It just means that Yugi is not as perfect as everyone thinks he is, and he's a waste of my time," Kaiba replied bluntly. "We've got more important things to do." At that moment, Mokuba looked out the window, spotting the bright lights surrounding the plane.

"Hey Seto, come check this out," Mokuba called. His brother looked at him.

"What is it now?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but it looks cool," Mokuba commented as he looked back out the window, and Kaiba walked over to look out the window.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Kaiba.

"I don't know, but I don't trust it," Kaiba said suspiciously. Then, the plane's communicator crackled.

_"Attention, we may be experiencing some mild turbulance. Please fasten your seatbelt, just to be safe,"_ the red-haired pilot said, and then he laughed to himself.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	30. Duel With New Heights!

Hey again. I cannot believe I had time to do this chapter as well in the same day. Don't know if it will be in before the Superbowl! WhoDat Saints! Go Brees! On with the story!

**Chapter 30**

"Ah, even my blisters have blisters. Ah, that hits the spot," Tea said as she placed her feet inside the cool river water.

"You alright?" the king asked from where he kneeled on the riverbank with Caitlin. Both of them had tiny white cloths.

"Yeah, but if I had known we were hiking, I would have worn better shoes. Ugh," Tea said as she sighed.

"I have worn the same shoes like yours, and they don't bother me," Caitlin said.

"You think that's bad? Try lugging a duel disk," the king said, which earned him a stare from Caitlin.

"I am," she said, holding up hers, and all three of them laughed.

"Good point you two," Tea said as the Pharaoh and Caitlin resumed cleaning their wrists of the dirt and sweat, which had accumulated there because of how long the duel disks had been on their arms. They also cleaned the duel disk slots that held their decks, and the rest of it they wiped it off carefully.

"I wonder how the other guys are doing?" Tea asked as she looked at the sky.

"Me too, but if all goes well, it shouldn't be long before we reach them Tea," the ex-king said.

"Good," Tea said with relief.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Caitlin said.

"What's that?" the Pharaoh questioned, looking at her.

"Well, on the train, our com-links were disabled. What if they work now?" she asked, and the Pharaoh and Tea looked at each other.

"It might work," Tea said, and she opened her com-link to try and call Joey and Tristan.

**Back along the Track**

"Tristan, don't make any sudden moves," Joey warned as his eyes widened. Tristan had the same expression as Joey on his face.

"Nice reptile, stay," Joey said with cowardice in his voice. Both of them stared at the diamond-back rattlesnake in the path of the tracks. It hissed at them, and its rattle was going crazy.

"Just take a step. I'm right behind you," Tristan said, almost freaking out.

"What, you take a step. I'm right behind you. How dumb do you think I am?" Joey questioned.

"You don't want me to answer that," Tristan replied. Then, his com-link buzzed. Both boys screamed, and the snake hissed louder.

"Tea? What the hell?! You scared the shit out of us!" Tristan screamed as the Pharaoh and Caitlin opened their links so it was a four-way conversation.

"Why?" the ex-ruler asked.

"Look," Joey said as he turned Tristan's wrist to face the snake.

"Are you two serious?" Caitlin asked with an exasperated face, and she sweat-dropped.

"What? It's scary," Joey said, on the verge of going nuts.

"It's a frickin' diamond-back. Harmless unless provoked. What the hell did you two do?" she asked, the Pharaoh and Tea awaiting the answer of the two boys.

"Nothing. It just started hissing at us," Joey said.

"You might have gone near its nest. That snake is small even through here. It's a female diamond-back. Take 16 steps off the tracks to your right, and walk past her without looking at her. She won't feel threatened if you do that," Caitlin informed, and the boys did as she said. Eventually, the snake backed off.

"You guys totally owe me," she said as the three teens at the river signed off.

"Let's go," Joey said, but then, the snake got in front of them again.

"Aw come on," Tristan almost screamed, and then three snakes appeared.

"Ok, don't panic," Joey said as they eyed the snakes.

**On the Airplane with the Kaiba Brothers**

"I don't think flying into this light show was the best option," Kaiba said bluntly as he looked out the window at the brightly colored sky.

"Isn't it an illusion?" Mokuba asked as he looked out the window.

"Maybe, but if it doesn't disappear in the next two minutes, I will change the course of this plane myself," Kaiba said with a hint of anger and threatening in his voice. The lights then started randomly flickering.

"Maybe it should happen now," Mokuba said as he watched the lights.

"Captain, do you read me?" Kaiba said through the communicator in his trench-coat collar. "Are you there? Come in now!" Kaiba demanded.

"I'll go check it out myself," Mokuba said as he raced in the direction of the stairs that led to the cockpit. But he noticed something strange, and so did Kaiba as he stopped walking behind his brother.

"Where did everyone go?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the empty seats. "Our entire team is gone! I guess the bathroom is out of the question. Any ideas?"

_"Sorry boys, but this is a private party now,"_ a voice said over the plane's announcing system.

"I know that voice," Mokuba said as Kaiba gasped inwardly.

"Me too," Kaiba remarked.

_"We have some unfinished business to attend to Kaiba,"_ the voice continued as he laughed.

"Alister!" Kaiba yelled as he clenched a fist angrily. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"He must be in the cockpit," Mokuba said, and Kaiba raced up the stairs, followed by his brother.

"You're gonna regret showing your face again Alister," Kaiba said threateningly.

"Look, he left the plane on autopilot. But where is everybody?" Mokuba asked.

"He couldn't have taken them far," Kaiba said as he looked around him.

_"You don't get it, do you? You never had a crew,"_ Alister said.

"I've had enough. Tell me where you are hiding now!" Kaiba demanded.

_"You're getting warmer,"_ he said as Kaiba walked back to the room where he and Mokuba had been.

"I'm tired of your games," Kaiba said bluntly. Then, down the stairs, they looked at the big conference table.

"This plane is so big, you could get lost in it, so watch your step," Alister said as he turned in the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh yeah," Mokuba asked from the stair he was standing on.

"Alister, I thought that I got rid of you the last time we met," Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes.

"You get rid of me? That's not how I remember it," Alister pointed out. "According to my opinion, I defeated you."

"What?" Kaiba asked, exasperated.

"There's no need to get angry, so how about a rematch right here? I have a score to settle, remember?" Alister questioned. All Kaiba did in response was activate his duel disk.

"Didn't I already tell you? My brother's not responsible for anything our father did," Mokuba said.

"Try telling that to my brother kid," Alister said, his anger growing.

"That's not fair," Mokuba said sadly.

"Look, if I do this rematch, will you get out of my life?" Kaiba asked, awaiting an answer. "I'm sick of this," Kaiba said as he drew his cards.

"Seto, no," Mokuba warned.

"Luckily, I'm always prepared," Kaiba said bluntly.

"He, this time, your soul is mine," Alister said as the air grew thick with tension.

"Aw man," Mokuba said, watching his brother.

"Let's duel," both men said at once.

"As the challenger, my move. I summon Silent Soldier in defense mode. That's all for now," Alister said, finishing his turn.

"How pathetic. I summon X-Head Cannon! Now attack!" Kaiba demanded as his monster launched grenades at the soldier, which was defeated. "Too bad for you." Alister just glared at the CEO.

_If Alister plays that Orichalcos thing, Seto's in big trouble…_Mokuba thought.

"He, no deal. I play my Soldier of Darkworld in defense mode, and then 1 face down card. Your move," Alister said.

"Again, pathetic. I play Y-Dragon Head. Now attack his soldier!" Kaiba called. The bird-like monster launched a light beam at the soldier, which was defeated. "Your turn X-Head." That attack was also successful.

_Kaiba: 4000 Alister: 2200_

_Alister is making this too easy…_Mokuba thought.

"That's it for now, so I end," Kaiba said, playing one card face down.

"Heh, you make this so easy. You're so blind Kaiba, only focusing on yourself. But you forgot to anticipate my deck. I'll just remind you then. This card will change the entire playing field," Alister reprimanded.

"Hold on, did you just draw what I think you drew?" Kaiba questioned. Alister smirked.

"Ah, Mokuba, get back," Kaiba warned, and the boy climbed up the stairs some.

"I activate the Seal or Orichalcos," Alister said as he activated the fatal card. The seal expanded, and then, the top of the plane disappeared, enabling the seal to rise to the roof of the plane, since none of the occupants would fall out.

"What's going on Alister?" Kaiba demanded, waiting for an answer from the man.

"I just needed some air. Hope this is fine," Alister said, eyeing Kaiba.

"I've had enough of your head games! Cut the magic act!" Kaiba yelled above the plane's noise.

"But my act is just getting started," Alister said as black clouds emanated from him, and started to engulf the field. "Pay attention. There's nothing up my sleeves." Alister laughed, and Kaiba just eyed the smoke that surrounded the lower half of his body.

"For my first trick, I need the help of the seal. Are you a believer yet?"

"Boring. Let's duel," Kaiba said as the smoke completely engulfed the man.

Meanwhile, back inside the plane, since the smoke had blinded him, Mokuba was looking for his brother.

"Are you guys up there?" he called, and then the plane tilted.

"Oh no, the autopilot's down," Mokuba realized, and shot up the stairs. He tried to activate it, but the whole thing was busted.

"I have to radio for help, or we'll crash," he said, and turned on the communicator.

"Mayde, mayde, this is KC1. Anyone? Anyone!" Mokuba yelled into the radio. "We've lost control! Repeat, we've lost control!" The plane continued at high speed, down out of the sky, into the heavy wind, threatening to rip apart the plane.

"Its time for you to experience the same pain I did, thanks to your father," Alister said angrily. The smoke surrounded Kaiba's face, and then, he reappeared somewhere else.

"Where am I?" Kaiba asked himself as he placed a hand on his face, since he was dizzy. _That smoke is causing me to hallucinate. I know I'm still on that plane…_he thought as he looked around.

"Attention, you are trespassing on KaibaCorp property. Evacuate immediately," a man said through a loudspeaker. He seemed to be some kind of commander. Then, two kids were heard above.

"Into that hideout, quick!" the older kid said. Then, the tiny door that led to where Kaiba was opened, and three kids hopped inside it, carrying boxes. Kaiba gasped.

"Well, bon appetite," one of them said.

"Excuse me, but this hideout's been taken," the black-haired kid said.

"Yeah, so scram," the brown-haired kid said. "We didn't pack enough for four."

"Do you know what we had to go through to get this stuff?" the blonde kid asked.

"Well I'll tell you. We had to trek like three miles, since KaibaCorp shut down every grocery store in the city," the blonde kid said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Take a look around, what do you think I mean? They've forced us into hiding!"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, our town's been taken over. So everything we grab, we bring here," a kid said, and he saw Kaiba looking at a chessboard.

"I had a chessboard just like this one," he said.

"Do you remember how to play?" a kid asked.

"Huh?" Kaiba looked, and saw the little black-haired boy was the one that spoke to him.

"Of course. I was the best," Kaiba replied.

"You were?" the kid asked.

"Quit your yappin' Aaron. Why don't you make yourself useful and go back out to grab us some desert? And take your new friend with you," the blonde kid said as he and the other kid continued to eat. "If he's gonna stay with us, he can be useful also

"Are you brats always this friendly?" Kaiba asked sarcastically as he walked up the stairs, followed by Aaron.

"Only when we're in a good mood," one of the kids said as they laughed at their joke. _I'm not falling for any of this Alister…_he thought. They walked out of the hideout, out into an alley. Most of the buildings were half-ruined, and the roofs were badly damaged.

"How long has this nonsense been going on?" Kaiba asked Aaron as they walked down the street.

"It seems like forever. Gozoburo took over our land about a year ago. And when people wouldn't leave, the tanks rolled in," Aaron replied. Then, Kaiba stopped in his tracks, and shut his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay Mister?" Aaron asked as he jogged in front of Kaiba. _My stepfather caused all this…_he thought.

"C'mon, we shouldn't stay in one place for too long," Aaron said as he skipped on a collapsed wall, Kaiba walking beside him. "You never know where his men are hiding. That's why everyone who hasn't been captured has gone underground. But my friends and I haven't been noticed yet. Good thing we're short," Aaron said comically. But with every word spoken, the rage inside Kaiba grew bigger.

_I get it. Alister must have had a hard life because of my stepfather…_Kaiba realized as his eye twitched. But then Aaron spoke up before Kaiba could scream in anger.

"I have an idea," he said, and Kaiba returned his face to normal. "When we get back, let's play chess. That way, we'll see if you really are good," Aaron said. Then, they noticed fire in the distance. Both boys looked at it.

"Hey, that's right by our hideout," Aaron realized. "My friends!" Aaron raced off in the direction of the hideout. Kaiba raced after him.

"Hold on, it's too dangerous!" he called after the boy. They soon arrived at the building.

"My friends might be inside!" Aaron yelled as he tried to get inside. But Kaiba grabbed his arm to prevent that.

"Stop! Are you crazy?" he asked.

"I have to find my friends! Let me go!" Aaron said as he looked at Kaiba. Then to Kaiba, he heard Mokuba say _'Please Seto'_, and Kaiba just looked at the boy in front of him.

"Mokuba," he said quietly. Then, tanks appeared behind them, headed for the building.

"It's the tanks! We have to get out of here!" Aaron warned. Kaiba stood in front of him, Aaron being scared of the tanks. The machines halted.

"That's enough Alister! Now get out here and face me! You'll never win this duel!" Kaiba yelled out of pure anger. Then, the tanks fired, and Kaiba's X and Y magnet monsters appeared in front of him. The Y-Dragon Head was hit with an attack, and destroyed.

"Ugh," Kaiba said as he put his hand down from his face, holding his cards. He saw Alister behind the tanks.

"Nice try. Did you really think your mind games would work on me?" Kaiba asked out of anger, and looked behind him.

_He's gone…_he exclaimed, not seeing Aaron behind him.

"See, your trick is wearing off," he said, facing the Doma duelist.

"Believe me, what you saw was no trick. Those three kids…were my best friends when I was growing up," Alister said, shutting his eyes.

"Enough!" Kaiba yelled.

"It's true. We all looked out for one another, until your father ran us out of town. So see how it feels. Your father's tanks destroyed our lives. I will now activate a trap card known as Tank Core, and I am adding it to my KC1 Crate," Alister said. "My card adds 1500 attack points to my tanks original 2000, plus, it gets reinforced by three others. And my attack just stripped you of 2000 life points. Maybe now you'll fear their rumble like I did. I end my turn with one face down. Prepare to be obliterated."

_Kaiba: 2000 Alister: 2200_

"You have one turn until my tanks destroy you, just like your father destroyed my life," Alister said blankly. At that, Kaiba lost it.

"You're going down! I bring back my Y-Dragon Head thanks to Monster Reborn, and then I play my Z-Metal Tank. Now merge together to form X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba demanded as his three magnet monsters fused together. _2800 attack points_ "Now by activating it's ability, I can destroy any card of yours if I discard one of mine. So say goodbye to your trap, and your reinforcements." The original tank then went back to 2000 attack points. "And with no rear defense, you're a sitting duck! Now my cannon attack!" Kaiba demanded. The small black tank was obliterated, and the trashed scene was reverted to normal, back on top of the plane.

_Kaiba: 2000 Alister: 1400_

"Oh well. I should have expected such hostile behavior. After all, you are the son of Gozoburo Kaiba," Alister pointed out. Kaiba went nuts, since any mention of his stepfather's name made him want to kill something.

"Watch it. I have nothing in common with him. He was a snake!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

"Coulda' fooled me. You're more alike than you think, and so is the rest of the world. It's overcome by greed. The same power that caused your father to destroy my family is still alive today. But all that is going to change with the help of my new family. We plan to do away with all the evil ones, so we can rebuild the world into the paradise it once was," Alister finished, glaring at the CEO. "And people like you will get what they deserved, an eternity locked away, where you can't hurt anyone." Kaiba just glared back at Alister, understanding the man, but still angry. Then, the plane tipped even more, almost throwing Kaiba off balance. He started to fall, and he knew that if he touched the seal barrier, he would be hurt. But before he could catch himself, something else did. He was surrounded by a turquoise aura, and he looked to his right. He saw a silver hedgehog with bracelets and strange markings on his body suspending Kaiba. The hedgehog placed Kaiba back firmly on his feet.

_Is that Shauna?.._ he questioned, remembering the girl that had been with Yugi at Industrial Illusions. But Alister stepped in before he could.

"See you escaped my master Silver. Well don't worry, I'm coming for you next, and your sister for your power," he said.

_Sister? Hey, he must be Shauna's twin…_he thought, and looked at the hedgehog, who was floating in mid-air, keeping by them.

"How did you even get here? Talk!" demanded Kaiba, looking at Silver.

"Let's just say I was in the neighborhood, and you're welcome," he said. **(Just to say, he flew Amy and Knuckles to the Typhoon, and he attached a special device to Shauna's plane that lets him transport it anywhere via Chaos Control.)**

"And by the way Kaiba, it's not the plane you should be worried about. It's your soul," Alister said bluntly. Kaiba looked down at the staircase.

_No, Mokuba's in there…_he thought, inwardly panicking.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was still having no luck in the cockpit. "Wait, my phone," he said, and tried calling. But then ahead of them, they saw a massive mountain. "I can't control it!" he yelled, and was heard by the three other people with him.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, as if to see if his brother could hear him.

"Hello?" Aliste asked as Kaiba looked back at him. "I'm not finished with you yet. If you thought the seal was bad, then wait until you see what I have planned to finish you off." Kaiba just glared at him suspiciously. Silver glanced at the hole in the plane that might be an illusion to anyone inside.

_I gotta help…_he thought, and transported himself inside without Alister knowing. Mokuba screamed as the plane got closer to the massive mountain in front of them. Kaiba inwardly panicked.

"Time's up," Alister said as he drew a card. "Let's see, this plane is about to crash, and you're about to lose the last duel of your career. I'd say this isn't your day."

_Damn…_Kaiba thought, wondering what the hell he could do.

Inside, Silver made it to the cockpit. He went up and grabbed Mokuba's shoulder.

"Come with me," he said in a way that made Mokuba trust him for the moment. Silver grabbed him around the waist, since they were about the same height, but Silver was taller. He transported them out of the plane. "Don't scream, whatever you do," he warned, and Mokuba kept quiet. Silver activated Chaos Control once more, and Shauna's plane appeared below them, cockpit open. Silver floated down and put Mokuba in the spare seat behind him, and he took control, putting his radio headgear on, and grabbed the controls.

"We can't let Alister know I saved you, so we are going to fly behind the plane. I'll tell your brother not to say anything," Silver said as he camouflaged the plane. They flew up, getting behind the plane. Silver sent a telepathic message.

_Kaiba, it's Silver, the one who saved you. I have your brother safe, so if the plane crashes, he won't be hurt. I'm hovering in my plane in the back, and only you will be able to see us. But if you say anything about us, Alister will know, so keep your mouth shut if you want Mokuba to remain safe…_was the message. It hit Kaiba confidently, and he listened. Sure enough, there was Silver, flying his plane, and Mokuba in the seat behind him.

_He is safe, but what the hell can I do to get the hell out of here with my life?. _the CEO thought as he pondered his mind for the answer.

* * *

Holy crap! Did i just do two chapters in one day? What the hell? Just kidding. Okay, hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Plus, I am so happy! The Saints won the Superbowl! I am so happy! WhoDat Nation rocks! Go Drew Brees!


	31. Duel With New Heights! Part 2

Hey again. I cannot believe I did two chapters last time. I just finished reading a story on my favorites last called 'I'm Not Good Enough For You'. OM Jesus! It is one of the best stories I have ever read! I cannot wait for the next chapter! Love it! I hope you like this new chapter.

**Chapter 31**

"Silver, we have to stop the plane before it crashes! Seto will get hurt," Mokuba warned. Silver looked at him.

"Alright," he said, and rewound what he and Mokuba did after he told Kaiba. They found themselves back in the cockpit.

"Alright, let's get to work," Silver said as he worked on hacking the system to make the autopilot work. Mokuba kept trying to call, just in case. But so far, no signal.

Back outside, both duelists were having a hard time.

"You're going down Kaiba, in more ways than one," Alister said.

"You're a riot," Kaiba replied.

"Thank you," Alister said as he drew a card from his deck. "Now on with your defeat, starting with my Junk Dealer magic card. It lets me bring back my Silent Soldier, and my Dark World monster, each with half of their original attack. Then I play my Kinetic Soldier, with an attack of 1350. And thanks to the seal, they get a power boost of 500."

Meanwhile, Silver had hacked the system, and was now working on flying the plane, with help from Mokuba, since Silver did not want to damage the plane.

"Ok, we pulled the red switch, and now I am leveling the plane. Got it," Mokuba said as he and Silver worked together, calling and flying.

"Okay now Mokuba, pull up," the worker said from KaibaCorp, and Mokuba repeated the instruction to Silver.

"I now activate Soldier Revolt. It only works when these three soldiers I have right now are in the front line together. Now I can destroy all your monsters on the field, and every card in your hand," Alister explained as his card took effect. "I now play Sky Unit. I sacrifice my three soldiers to summon Air Fortress Zigarat!" Kaiba began to inwardly panic at the sight of the massive beast.

"Mokuba, our radar shows you're too close to that mountain. Is your wheel pulled up?" asked the worker. Mokuba and Silver looked at each other, both trying to pull the plane up.

"YES!" both boys screamed.

"Well pull harder!" the worker screamed. Silver transported out, and went under the plane to help. Mokuba pulled, and Silver lifted it with all of his strength. It worked. The plane barely scraped the mountain, and it was saved. Silver went back inside to where Mokuba was, and they hi-fived each other. Mokuba then wiper his forehead.

"Now reactivate the autopilot," the worker said, and Silver did it.

"Now that is the best idea I've heard all day," Mokuba said happily, watching the control in case it went off again. They raced back to the field, looking up, spotting the monster Alister had. It was three times the size of the plane itself, and Kaiba just stared, in a shocked state. Silver transported Mokuba out back into his sister's plane, and flew beside the plane in the area where Kaiba was. It had an attack of 2500.

"I now hold the most powerful War Machine ever. And did I mention it was strengthened by the seal?" asked Alister as his monster then had an attack of 3000.

"Hold on, I've seen that before," Kaiba remembered.

"That is because it was based on my brother's Dina Dude action figure. You know, the one I carry because it reminds me of how your father took my brother," Alister said. "Now watch how it works." The hulking machine produced a blue, white, and red Dina Dude man. "This helps to protect it from pathetic attacks."

"Listen you punk, I will not lose," Kaiba said as he drew a card.

"Please Seto, stop the duel!" Mokuba yelled from the cockpit.

"Mokuba…I've never back down from a challenge, and I won't start now," Kaiba said.

"But if you lose, your soul goes also," Mokuba reminded him.

"Please, the only thing that guy is gonna get is the defeat of a lifetime," Kaiba said as he drew a card. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards. I'll finish with a face down card."

"What a boring move. I guess your plan is fading away. Too bad. And what an appropriate defeat, by the way. You're about to experience the same pain my family did," Alister said.

"I told you, whatever our stepfather did to you has nothing to do with Seto," Mokuba screamed. "Our stepfather was a jerk who never had any support from us!"

"Mokuba, stop. We don't have to defend ourselves against him," Kaiba said quietly.

"You should. In fact, there is no way you can defeat my Air Fortress Zigarat," Alister pointed out. "You might want to say goodbye, since it all ends here. I've been waiting for this day for years. Now Zigarat, attack him directly!"

"You just triggered my trap! Go Magical Trick Mirror! This card let's me use one of yours!" Kaiba called, getting a card from Alister's graveyard.

"No way," he said, shocked.

"I play Junk Dealer, and I play my Judge Man in defense mode to protect me," Kaiba said as he played his card.

_Kaiba: 100 Alister: 1400_

"Big deal. I still get another token," Alister said as he played a robot. But then, helicopters flew nearby.

"What?!" Alister exclaimed.

"Looks like my rescue team is a little early," Kaiba said with a smirk, and Silver flew above the now-in control plane. Mokuba smiled, happy that his brother survived.

"I say we split," Mokuba said as a chopper flew nearby.

"Not yet," Kaiba said.

"There they are," Roland said from inside the chopper. They spotted the silver plane nearby with Mokuba, but the hedgehog signaled that he was on their side, so Roland trusted them until Mokuba and Kaiba said otherwise.

"Roland!" Mokuba exclaimed.

_Those are Gozoburro's copters, the ones that are just like his old men…_Alister thought as he watched all the choppers come. Mokuba got worried that they would attack Silver, so he called Roland over the cell phone, and told him to let the other choppers know that the silver and black plane was on their side.

"KAIBA!" Alister screamed, and the seal shattered the windows, and made everything on the inside of the plane fly around and go crazy.

"Drop the ladders now! We have to get Mr. Kaiba off that plane!" Roland demanded.

"No, we're losing them," a pilot reported.

"They're now completely off radar," another reported.

"Find them!" Roland demanded.

"But sir," a man began, but stopped him.

"Just do it," he said angrily. Even the silver plane had disappeared, making it clear that Mokuba was with his brother and that silver hedgehog.

"You okay Seto?" Mokuba called.

"Kaiba, this proves you're just like everybody," Alister said, his face contorted with anger. "You're a tyrant like your father. Why else would you use his air force to protect yourself? Face it, you think it makes you strong, hurting others for yourself, like my little brother Mikey?"

"Are you done yet? Cause it's my move. I have just the card to take you down. I activate Soul Exchange, which lets me pick one of your monsters to sacrifice."

"Go ahead and try," Alister said angrily.

"You should be careful what you say Alister. It will wipe you out in the end," Kaiba said.

"Cards like that won't work on Zigarat, so what's the use?" Alister asked.

"I chose your robot tokens, and use them to play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba said as he played his trademark card. It appeared with a mighty roar.

"Blue Eyes," Silver said and looked at his Swift Gaia, and then his other arm. Another shape appeared.

_Kaiba will be pissed if I use it…_he thought. _But it may help…_

"Looks like we're even," Alister said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kaiba said.

"Deep down, you know you're about to lose," Alister said angrily. "My monster can't be destroyed."

"Just go," Kaiba demanded, letting Alister make his move.

"I play one card face down, and get another robot token to finish my turn," he said.

"Blue Eyes, send his tin can back to the trash heap," Kaiba demanded. "I play one face down to finish."

"That was your last chance," Alister said, drawing a card. "And now it's time to end this duel for my brother. I play Robot Chest Box. I can get three more robots by discarding three cards. And I sacrifice one to play Spell Canceler. This monster has an effect like Jinzo, only with Magic cards. And it's my ticket to victory. Soon everyone like you will be erased from this world."

"But I thought you hated violence," Kaiba said calmly.

"I do," Alister replied bluntly.

"That's a lie. It seems that you want to destroy everyone that doesn't share your ideas," Kaiba reprimanded. Alister gasped slightly.

"You're wrong. We're saving the earth. Because if people like you continue to exist, the world will crumble," Alister said with shock on his face.

"How nice of you. But what if your brother was still by your side?" asked the CEO.

"What's that?" asked Alister, curious.

"Would you still get rid of the world if it meant hurting him?" Kaiba questioned.

"How dare you! It's your fault that he is gone!" Alister yelled.

"Don't you think it's time to embrace the truth?"

"What truth? You better explain yourself!"

"It's your fault your brother was taken, because you failed to protect him. Stop trying to blame everyone else!" Kaiba said with a smirk. Alister's rage was growing by the milla-second, his face getting more pinched with anger.

"You're going down! Zigarat, attack him now! Your Blue-Eyes is history!" Alister commanded.

"Seto, no!" Mokuba yelled.

"Unlike you, I plan to save my brother by winning this battle! So why don't you watch and learn?" Kaiba asked, and Alister looked surprised. "You were so busy ranting about your brother that you failed to notice my trap," Kaiba warned.

"Oh no," Alister said, panicking.

"I activate Tyrant Wings, giving my dragon an extra 400 attack points," Kaiba said, equipping the card. "Now destroy him, Blue-Eyes, with White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded.

"But that means I still have a chance to win, since that was your attack," Alister said.

"Don't be so sure," Silver called, and activated his other arm, which held a familiar shape. "Kaiba, use my Blue-Eyes!" Silver called, letting Kaiba use his dragon, since Kaiba had another Blue-Eyes on the field already.

"I won't let you endanger my brother! Blue-Eyes, attack!" Kaiba demanded, having his, and Silver's dragon attack. The huge fortress was destroyed, and the other Blue-Eyes also helped take out the fortress.

"But that's impossible," Alister said.

"Coulda fooled me," Kaiba said.

_Kaiba: 100 Alister: 1000_

"Now I play the Fang Of Critias!" Kaiba said, playing his black dragon. "I fuse him with my Tyrant Wing Trap Card, to create Tyrant Burst Dragon! And then I fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to form Two-Headed White Tyrant Dragon!" The two Blue-Eyes grew hugs fangs, and blue gems on their foreheads, with an attack of 6800, since each head had its own attack. "Now my dragon, attack!" Kaiba demanded, and the dragons launched beams from their mouths, dealing 6800 damage to Alister and his monsters.

"It worked. You win," Alister said as his life points diminished. The seal then enveloped Alister.

"No Seto, we have to do something," Mokuba said as he ran up to the seal. Silver had put him in the plane at his request.

_Mikey, is that you?.._ Alister questioned as he looked at Mokuba. Then, the seal sucked out his soul, letting him collapse on the floor.

"He's gone," Mokuba said, holding up the Dina Dude action figure. "I guess the seal took him." Then, the plane tipped. Kaibe raced off, but slipped on the stairs, falling.

"Seto!" Mokuba called, knowing his brother sprained something. He raced over to Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" Silver called. The boy nodded, and took hold of Kaiba, and Alister.

"Chaos Control!" Silver shouted, but it din't work, since Silver had used it too much, so he went inside after putting the plane at th Typhoon. Kaiba's ankle was then healed, since Silver activated a healing spell anyway. But still, plane was on a crash course.

"Kaiba, help! Pull the throttle!" Silver shouted.

"I'll save him! Do you hear me Alister?" Kaiba asked, looking at the man behind him. "I won't let my brother get hurt! This plane will work!" Kaiba yelled as his duel disk glowed.

"What's this?" the Pharaoh asked as his and Caitlin's duel disks glowed, sending a light shining out of the forest they were in.

"What, not again?" Joey said from their spot in the forest. All four lights formed a swirl.

"Tea, look," the ex-king said. All five teens looked up, spotting a KaibaCorp airplane, and Timeaus and Seveera in the front, and Hermos and Critias on the sides. The dragons grabbed the wings of the planes, supporting it in the sky. Timeaus and Seveera grabbed the top of the plane, and Critias and Hermos went under the wings. From the cliffs they were on, still separate, the Pharaoh, Tea, Caitlin, Joey, and Tristan watched the plane.

"Check it out. Those dragons just saved that airplane," Tea said, looking at the plane in the dirt.

"Now there is something you don't see every day," the heard a voice say. The three teens looked to their left.

"Joey!" Tea called, catching their attention. Both boys looked over at the group of three.

"Hey, tea," Joey said.

"Yugi, and Caitlin too," Tristan added. Then, they all raced down the mountain-side, over to the plane in the dirt smoke.

"Wait a sec, that's one of Kaiba's planes," Tea realized, looking at the label.

"Yeah, you're right," Tristan said. Caitlin raced over and hopped in the door, which was open. She raced to the second floor, finding Kaiba, Alister, Silver, and Mokuba.

"I hope they're okay," Tea asked. Then, the door opened. They saw Kaiba and Mokuba, plus Silver, and Caitlin supporting someone on her back.

"Kaiba," the Pharaoh said, catching Kaiba's attention.

"Oh great," Kaiba said as he, Mokuba, Silver, and Caitlin hopped down, and surprisingly, Caitlin did fine, even though she had a man twice her age on her back.

"What happened up there?" Tristan asked. Mokuba looked to his left, spotting KaibaCorp choppers.

"Roland!" Mokuba exclaimed as Caitlin put Alister down.

"So you dueled this guy on top of a moving plane, and he lost?" Joey asked after Caitlin offered to put Rex on her back.

"Maybe I did. Don't you geeks have someone else to annoy?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, we can't do this without you, and you know it. So accept your destiny and help us," the Pharaoh said, glaring at Kaiba, as Caitlin did also. Kaiba turned his head with a grunt.

"If I had a dime for every time you said destiny, I'd been even richer," he said as Joey, Tristan, Silver, and Tea sweat dropped. Silver hopped in his plane, and flew off to find Shauna and Sonic, who were hopefully still with Rebecca and Duke.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, are you hurt?" Roland called as he raced over to them.

"No, we're fine," Mokuba reported.

"Good, but I have terrible news," Roland said.

**At Doma Headquarters**

"Master Dartz, I have received word from our business division," a worker reported.

"Yes, go on," Dartz said, allowing him to continue.

"The take-over was a success. Congratulations Master. KaibaCorp now belongs to you," he said as Dartz smiled evilly.

* * *

OMG! 3 updates in one day! Hope you enjoyed this chapie! See you soon!


	32. Take Over

Hello there. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 32**

All the teens were sitting in a KaibaCorp copter, heading back across the lake and desert.

"I don't get it Seto. How is this Dartz guy able to buy up every share of our company without you or me knowing?" Mokuba asked, confused about all matters at the moment. He was next to his brother and two other employees of KaibaCorp, and Tea, the Pharaoh, Caitlin, Joey, Tristan, and Silver were on the other side. Silver had transported Shauna's plane to her so they could use it to find the gang.

"The only way that I can think of is they must have hacked the system through our accounts," Kaiba said, placing his arms across his chest.

"Without you knowing?" Tea asked. Caitlin nodded.

"I'm guessing they must have found a secret way around the security door. But what I want to know is how they figured out your account access information," the girl said, looking at Kaiba, who was looking down.

"We're obviously dealing with a very powerful organization here," Kaiba said sadly.

"No kidding," Solver whispered quietly.

"But sir-" Roland began, but Kaiba cut him off mid-sentence.

"Quiet! I'm not your boss anymore," he said, and Mokuba looked at his older brother with a sad face. Saying that Joey felt sad for them was like saying Kaiba smiles, so Caitlin kept her mouth shut.

"I'll stand by you sir, until KaibaCorp is yours again," the brown-haired employee said. Roland stood up.

"I will stand by you also," he said confidently.

"See Seto? We're all with you," Mokuba said, and Kaiba looked at the two men in front of him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the ex-CEO asked.

"Let's go. We have to get to the museum and decipher that tablet," the Pharaoh reminded them. Kaiba smirked.

"My research team is already on that," he began, but then his phone rang.

"What?" he answered curtly. He was shocked to hear the news.

"Fine, send me the pictures you already took," he said, and hung up. A moment later, he got an email on his laptop.

"What's wrong?" Silver wanted to know. Kaiba didn't look at him, but did answer.

"Apparently, they blocked our translation device on my research squad. I hope one of you can read this junk," he said, but one nod from the five teens across from him told him who could. He handed the laptop to Caitlin, and sat back in his seat, waiting for her to begin. She looked at it carefully. There was a thin line of text below the picture that was sent as well.

"To me, the photo is of the Leviathan's eye, like the one we saw in the sky, wreaking havoc," she explained, examining the picture. Everyone looked at her with shock, expecting her to know, but not truth like this. Kaiba grunted.

"What about the text?" he asked. Joey held up a fist.

"Look rich boy, you may think you can boss her around, but stop telling Caitlin what to do. She can easily whoop your sorry ass in anything, anytime, anywhere," Joey said, glaring at the CEO, but Caitlin held him back with one arm. She nodded no, and Joey reluctantly sat back down. Kaiba smirked.

"At least one of you is smart," he said, and that made Joey angrier, but he knew better than to lose his cool. He looked back at Caitlin, who was translating the text.

"Have you figured it out?" the Pharaoh asked her. She nodded.

"I believe so. Some of the words on the picture are already scratched out, so this is more of a rough translation since some is missing. It says **"Beware thou dwellers of the earth. The time of the beast shall rise again, once the amount is whole, and the most powerful is once again captured. Drink your fill my child, and fill your strength, so one day, you shall cause tidal waves, bent on destroying every trace of humanity."** Everyone looked puzzled; it seemed more like a riddle.

"Who the heck is speaking?" Tristan asked. The POV in that riddle was hard, but then Caitlin looked shocked.

"What the hell," she said to herself, and Mokuba caught her anxiety.

"Who's talking?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Dartz wrote this. He's the one speaking," she said, and everyone looked stunned.

"But that riddle and painting were both made 10,000 years ago," Kaiba said bluntly. Joey agreed. (JESUS, PROTECT US! JOEY AGREED!)

"Yeah, and if that's the case, Dartz is over 10,000 years old," he said, and Tristan had a look that said: _"Are you nuts?"_ They then called Rebecca and Duke over the V-Chat on the laptop.

"I got the images as well. Grandpa will have a look at them later," Rebecca said as Duke drove along the road.

"Good. Caitlin's doing the same. Let's meet up as soon as possible. Oh, and one more thing. I'm sorry," the king said.

"Rebecca, you can't blame the Pharaoh for what happened to Yugi. There is too much at stake. Right now, we're all fighting a common enemy. And this data may be our only hope. Besides, Caitlin has forgiven him. Can't you?" he asked. Rebecca looked at him sadly.

"You're right," she said. Hawkins looked back at the computer.

"Pharaoh, the quality of these images is very bad to say the least. Most of the carvings have been worn away. Unless we can clean them up, I can't seem to read much at all," he said. For a minute, Kaiba looked shocked, but was reassured by Caitlin's next sentence.

"Don't worry Professor. I managed to do a rough translation despite the carvings that were ruined," she said, and told the Professor what she had translated.

"Set a course for KaibaCorp immediately," Kaiba demanded.

"Dude, are you nuts?" Tristan insulted, and Silver poked him in the ribs.

"Dartz had probably taken over the place by now," Tea reminded him.

"Even though Caitlin did a translation of the text, we should still take a look at the images. There might be more text, and the only way we can process the pictures is by using my technology," the ex-CEO said.

"What?!" Joey yelled, but the Pharaoh cut him off.

"Kaiba has a good point Joey," he said, and Joey stared at his friend.

"He does?" he asked, and the king nodded.

"First Dartz took Pegasus, and now he took KaibaCorp. We have to stop these criminals before they make their next move," he explained.

"Wow, you're more gung-ho than I expected, you know, since losing your title and all," Kaiba said bluntly.

"I dare you to say that again," Caitlin said, glaring at Kaiba. Even though he was also tough, he knew that she was quite capable of having him land in the emergency room, and normally, when he insulted Yugi, it usually pissed her off, which he enjoyed, but this time, he let it drop.

"Kaiba, don't you see? This fight is about so much more than a mere title. People are getting hurt, and lives are in danger," the Pharaoh explained, anger building up. Kaiba just smirked curtly.

"Hm, blab la bla. Don't you get tired of making the same speech every time you have a challenge? Stop saving the world and get a hobby," Kaiba said smugly. Caitlin smirked.

"Hopefully, one that does not have Kaiba in any roots of the past, or else I'll barf all over it," she said, smirking at the CEO. The Pharaoh looked back at the screen.

"Rebecca, we'll meet you two at the pier," he said.

"10-4. See you there," she said before signing off. At that moment, the strange lights appeared behind the helicopter. The Pharaoh noticed first, He looked out the window, and Caitlin put the laptop back in Kaiba's hands, and rushed over to another window.

_Those lights are getting stronger. What does this mean?.._the king asked. He and Caitlin looked at each other, and both shrugged. Little did they know that something near the sea bottom was waking…

**At Doma Headquarters**

"Master Dartz," Raphael said as he kneeled.

"Take a good look Raphael. Your friend wasn't careful," Dartz said, turning. On screen appeared the tablets that housed souls, and then came the one of…

"Alister," Raphael said, slightly stunned.

"Don't sound so concerned. Don't forget, Alister's energy will be used to fuel the great beast," Dartz reminded. It then showed a picture of the KaibaCorp helicopter.

"The Pharaoh and his friends will be arriving soon. I trust you'll give them a warm welcome?" Dartz questioned. Raphael clenched a fist.

"He won't escape me this time Master," he said confidently. He then bowed, and left the room quietly. Dartz then stood up.

"Now for Phase 2," he said. A bunch of candles behind the door lit up in some kind of pattern.

"Each candle must burn. Each soul must be utilized. Only then can the Leviathan cross over. Ancient soldiers of the Orichalcos, hear me! Locate the scattered pieces of the Great Leviathan!" he commanded. As he chanted, images of when Timeaus and Seveera destroyed the eye flashed through his mind. "Inhabit the spirit of these crystals, and come forth to this planet, for the battle of Atlantis begin once again!" A green light shot into the air, and scattered, searching for the beast in the ocean.

**Back in the Helicopter**

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" Tea asked the girl. Caitlin was shivering uncontrollably, even though it wasn't cold at all. The eye of Udjat appeared on her forehead. Her body felt warm to touch, but to her, she was still cold.

"Caitlin, can you talk?" the Pharaoh asked her. Through chattering teeth, she managed.

"I feel something big is coming," she said, and the shivering stopped. The eye remained on her forehead. Valkyria appeared next to her in spirit mode. She and the Pharaoh could both see her.

_Valkyria, what was that about? Why was I shivering?.._she asked.

_Not even I know…_ was the answer, and she signed off.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that you can read that language?" Joey asked. Everyone gave him a skeptical look.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Think about it. She is the only one who can read this chicken scratch from a 10,000-year-old city. Then these lights appear. That is what causes it. It's because she read that scroll, and some big creature is coming, so you'll know when because you'll get cold flashes," he explained, and even Kaiba admitted it could be true, about the cold flash part. The eye on her head went away, and she appeared normal again.

"I'm fine now," she said, reassuring the others. As they all sat back down, she had thoughts in her head.

_What if Joey is right? Does this mean that when it comes, I'll know before it does?.._she thought. She ignored it for now as they continued their journey.

**Meanwhile…**

All over the world, whenever someone picked up an Orichalcos stone, the beams sent by Dartz found it, and activated it's power to summon creatures. _Yes, my Orichalcos soldiers, scatter yourselves to the far corners of the world, and bring to me every soul you can gather…_

"Now, to prepare a welcome party for the so-called chosen duelists," he said to himself. He raised an Orichalcos ring around KaibaCorp, and monsters sprung up from the inside, any kind of them.

**At the Pier**

"Look, there they are," Duke said, waving them down. At the same time, Shauna and Sonic arrived, landing the plane by the trailer. They had gotten news that Tails and the others fixed their planes, and were waiting outside KaibaCorp with the Blue Typhoon. As the helicopter landed, when the pad opened, Joey and Tristan raced out, followed by the Pharaoh, Tea, Caitlin, and Silver, who ran to his sister to tell them the news he found out.

"Take those two to the medical center. I'm feeling generous," Kaiba said, casting a look at the forms of Rex and Alister.

"Right," both workers said. Kaiba also informed them of the Blue Typhoon waiting outside his company, that it was on their side. He told them to go tell Tails and Knuckled to report to the Pacific to help the coastguard. Kaiba already told them to expect it.

"Good luck guys," Mokuba said as Joey said "Stay safe." The Pharaoh then walked over to Duke, Rebecca, and the professor.

"Professor, I'm glad you're alright," the king said.

"Me too. Say, how was the road trip guys?" Joey asked, trying to be funny.

"It could have been better. We hit a snag on the way," Shauna said, since she had been there.

"Flat tire?" Joey guessed, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"We ran into Mai and one of those freaks. The one that ended your duel, I think," Duke said, and Joey perked up.

"That jerk," he said quietly.

"Valon?" Caitlin asked, and Duke remembered Amy had said that was the man's name, so he nodded yes.

"He's really got it in for you man, and Mai is still on their side also," Duke reported. Joey clenched a fist angrily.

"Just wait till' I find them!" Joey yelled, and Caitlin had to step in front of him slightly so that he wouldn't feel like running up and punching something.

"Hey, any word on Yugi?" Rebecca asked, rapidly changing the subject. The king looked at her. She glared back. "We have to get him back, and if we don't, I'll never forgive you. Plus, we need him to fight these guys," Rebecca said. Caitlin was about to finally give that girl a piece of her mind, but the Pharaoh placed a hand in front of her, and she understood him perfectly well, so she calmed down.

"I miss him too. And I promise that I will get him back. You have my word," the king promised, and Rebecca nodded slowly. "But I need to visit KaibaCorp first."

"Let me come with you. You'll need tech support," she said, and Kaiba laughed.

"Ha, this isn't some kind of field trip kid, but I guess you can tag along," he said bluntly.

"I'm no kid!" she retorted. Kaiba huffed.

"Whatever you say kid," he said. While they were talking, Valkyria awoke inside Caitlin's mind.

_"Caitlin, I know what that shiver was,"_ she said. Caitlin looked at her favorite female mage.

_"What?"_ she asked back.

_"I'll let you know when the time is right. Trust me. I'll find a way to tell you,"_ she said, and remained in spirit mode beside the girl.

"I don't know about you geeks, but I have a company to save. So whoever is coming along, let's get moving," Kaiba said.

"Good luck," Tea said to the king and Caitlin.

"Right," they responded as they jogged to catch up with Kaiba. Silver went also, Shauna and Sonic remaining behind with the plane.

"Alright Tea, we'd better tell the police. The way this is going, we'll need all kinds of help," Tristan pointed out.

"Right, good point," she said back as she began to make the call. Shauna got her plane ready for combat, and Sonic made sure everything and everyone was completely ready.

**Somewhere Underground**

"Come on, try to keep up," Kaiba called back to the Pharaoh. Caitlin rolled her eyes. She wanted to yell at Kaiba since she was ahead of him, but since she knew better than to attract monsters, she was quiet. She ran hard, followed on her heels by Kaiba, and the Pharaoh on his heels. Silver hovered/flew next to them.

"Where are we going Kaiba?" the king asked.

"To a secret access panel under my storage house that was designed for emergencies," he said as they kept running. They came to a door, and Kaiba put his key card in. The doors opened wide, allowing passage for the four people. They walked into the elevator that the doors led to.

"Now if Dartz and his brute squad want to mess with us, they won't see us coming," Kaiba said as the three others followed him inside. _No one messes with my company and gets away with it…_ he thought as the elevator rose. But then, a sudden impact jolted it, almost throwing everyone off balance. They all gasped.

"Who's up there?" Kaiba called, and then, a creature burst through, and brushed by Kaiba's face out the wall.

"I don't know what that was, and I'm not staying to find out," Kaiba said. He smashed the control panel, and Silver levitated the doors open, and the other three of them walked out calmly, and Silver followed when they were out. They saw a bunch of monsters in front of them.

"Oh no! You do realize they aren't holograms, correct?" the king asked.

"Of you're suggesting we're face-to-face with real monsters, you're as insane as the lunatics who took over my company," Kaiba said.

Then, a Shadow Ghoul launched from the ground right at Kaiba and the Pharaoh. Out of nowhere, power surged within Caitlin, and a light engulfed her, and the Shadow Ghoul was flung back. When the light cleared, the Pharaoh, Silver, and even Kaiba gasped. Caitlin had taken the form of Magician's Valkyria. Her shoulder-length tri-colored hair flowed down, her bangs coming from under the headdress. She had blue shoulder armor, arm armor, leg armor, feet armor, and wrist armor, plus a brow band that was blue with the Eye of Udjat in the middle. The staff she held in one hand was stretched out, holding back the monsters. Her armor covered her clothing like jackets would t-shirts.

"What the?" Kaiba asked, astonished. Caitlin mentally spoke to the Pharaoh.

_"This must have been what Valkyria was talking about. Just as my ancestor's favorite monster is her, she's mine as well,"_ the girl said.

"But who knew you could do it of your own free will?" the Pharaoh asked, ignoring Kaiba's odd look when he saw he had spoken out loud.

"So you're saying I inherited her power?" Caitlin asked, looking at her armor.

"Maybe. And just for the record Kaiba, do you have a better explanation? Somehow, monsters from a parallel universe have crossed over to our side," the king explained.

"Yeah Kaiba, any better ideas?" Silver asked as Caitlin destroyed another monster that attacked.

"I think all three of you are nuts, but now is not the time to argue," Kaiba said as he smiled slightly.

"Alright, then let's go Kaiba! We have nothing to lose!" the Pharaoh said as he and Kaiba dashed forward, Caitlin shielding them, Silver helping with Swift Gaia.

**With Some Police**

"Tell me, young man, did they wear a symbol like this?" the officer asked as he lifted his cap. Tristan gasped, not realizing he fell for a trick. The two cops he stopped were possessed.

"On three tea," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "THREE!" and they raced off. One cop threw a stone in their direction, and it landed in front of them, conjuring a soldier, and Tristan and Tea backed up nervously.

"That's the same thing that dueled against the Pharaoh," Tea said, remembering the sight of her secret crush battling, having blood gush out of one of his wounds at the time. She could only imagine it right now.

"On three?" Tea asked. Tristan grabbed her hand.

"YEP!" he yelled, and they raced down a nearby alley.

**Back in KaibaCorp**

The Pharaoh and Kaiba were running down paths after Caitlin had banished that last batch of monsters to let them through. Both she and Silver were flying next to the two men below them. They saw Kaiba and the Pharaoh activate their duel disks, so Caitlin did the same, since hers was still on her arm, but it looked more like armor sticking out from her arms, so it didn't look like a duel disk, except for color.

"I call upon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" the Pharaoh said, summoning his elf knight to the field. He ran ahead of the group next to Caitlin, still Valkyria.

"And I play my Vorse Raider!" Kaiba announced, summoning his bloodthirsty beast to the field next to the elf knight.

"And last but not least, I play my Blackwing-Shura of the Blue Flame!" Caitlin called, summoning her mystical raven monster to the field, flapping his black wings to stay level with his master, while Vorse Raider and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ran beside their masters. The four monsters plus Caitlin launched forward, attacking any monsters that blocked their way. A few monsters surrounded them from behind.

"Magical Hats!" Caitlin called, activating her magic powers that she possessed without playing her trap card. They were hidden under a hat, and while monsters attacked the other three, the dragon duelists escaped. They continued to run down the building hallways.

"Quick, this way!" Kaiba called as the Pharaoh followed him. "Through here!" Kaiba tried sliding his card into the panel. "Denied, denied," the system said.

"Oh no! Dartz blocked the access panel!" he realized, and then Silver withdrew Gaia, and stepped up. Caitlin withdrew her monster as well, leaving just her, plus Kaiba and Yugi's monsters out. They protected the teens trying to break in.

"Kaiba, any way that I can open this?" Silver asked, and Kaiba helped him. Silver set to work on hacking the panel. Behind them, Caitlin was flung against a wall, and Celtic Guardian and Vorse Raider were destroyed.

"Now what? Our monsters are gone! We're trapped!" the Pharaoh realized.

"Need some help Silver?" Rebecca asked through the speaker on the box Silver was hacking. She helped Silver break the code, and the door opened, allowing them just enough passage before the monsters could follow them. Caitlin kept her armor on for the time being, but after a while, no monsters, so she took off the armor, and Valkyria flew beside her in spirit mode, being her personal monster, like Dark Magician for Yugi, and Blue-Eyes for Kaiba.

**In Hawkin's Trailer**

"Nice work Rebecca," Duke said, commenting on the girl's skill.

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to break the security system," Joey said.

"Good thing I tagged along on Kaiba's field trip. And besides, Silver helped also, since without him, I couldn't have broken through," she said.

"So you are undoing what those guys did?" Joey asked.

"Yep, that's the basic idea," she said, and then Joey's com-link buzzed. He opened it, seeing Yugi's face.

"Hey, you guys alright in there?" he asked, and the Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, we're fine. Rebecca, thanks for your quick thinking," the king said, and Rebecca smiled.

"Thank Silver also," she said. That's when they all heard explosions in the background.

"What's going on in there?" Joey asked over the noise.

"Uh, let's just say some monsters followed us anyway," he said, and then his wrist flinched when he dodged, enabling Joey to see Caitlin, but he didn't know it was her. He thought it was her favorite monster, Valkyria.

**Back In KaibaCorp**

The doors continued to open to make way for the two men, woman, and hedgehog to race through.

"Bad news guys. I can't access the main computer. It's being controlled on a different system," Rebecca reported.

"No problem. I've got it from here. I'll be able to access to images and enhance them," Kaiba retorted. He and Yugi raced inside, running to the keypad. Caitlin and Silver, plus Swift Gaia, remained by the door, Caitlin having her Blackwing Monster back out. A little scanner came out of the keypad, and scanned Kaiba's eye.

_"User, Seto Kaiba, confirmed,"_ the system said. Kaiba ordered the system to reboot on a back-up system while shutting down the main one.

_"Affirmative,"_ Mr. Kaiba, and the lights came back on, and the computer turned on. Kaiba inserted the disk into a slot.

"Begin scanning of images. Reference any text, and cross-reference any images related to any archeological research with these images," Kaiba ordered. Both Caitlin and Professor Hawkins began explaining them, to anyone around them.

"After it's 10,000 year slumber, the dark beast will swallow the sun, and paradise will come once again," they said. "The paradise must be Atlantis."

"Hold on. That insignia looks familiar. Where have I seen it before?" Kaiba asked, looking at the symbols that Caitlin and the Professor transcripted. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" the king asked, and Caitlin mentally slapped herself.

"It's the symbol of a secret organization known as Paradius. No one has seen much of them, but a lot of rumors have been spread that say they control a small piece, or the whole thing, of every company around the world," Caitlin explained. She had seen the symbol many times, and when her father used to work for a company a while back, and he had showed her the symbol.

"Oh no, it is them!" Kaiba realized. "Yugi, the president of Paradius is Dartz! Do you know what we're up against?"

"That's him," Yugi said surprisingly, staring at the image. "He's the stranger in my vision, the one who battled against Ironheart in the ancient battle of Atlantis." _But that doesn't make any sense. How can a man who fought a war 10,000 years ago be alive today, and in charge of a multi-million dollar company?.._the king wondered. Caitlin spoke up.

_That is what most people would wonder if they found out you are a Pharaoh that came back after 5,000 years…_she pointed out, and he admitted she had a good point.

"Caitlin, you have any idea?" Silver asked, and the girl shook her head. All of a sudden, electric currents erupted from the computer. Kaiba and Yugi shielded their eyes. Silver levitated them off the ground, and pulled them away from the keypad.

**Under the Sewer**

"I just lost my link!" Rebecca yelled.

"Hey Rebecca, where is the headquarters of this Paradius company?" Joey asked her.

"Got it," she said, and Joey took one look, and then raced for the ladder after almost dropping the laptop, and Rebecca caught it.

"Joey, wait!" Duke called out.

"Come on, we need a plan first," Tristan warned, but Joey continued outside where Shauna and Sonic were, having their monsters out, ready to protect the group with their lives.

**Back at KaibaCorp**

The room that Kaiba, Yugi, Silver, and Caitlin, no longer in her armor, were in turned into some weird version of the shadow realm, except it did not try to hurt them.

"Hahahahaha, you're so close, yet so very far," they heard Dartz say. They heard something behind them, and they turned to see a beast as long as Slifer, maybe longer.

"The Leviathan," Caitlin whispered. Silver stared at the beast in shock.

"Correct. Gentlemen, and lady, thank you for coming to me. By doing so, you just made my job a whole lot easier," Dartz said, and he laughed evilly. "Mr. Kaiba, Silver the Hedgehog, Ms. Caitlin, and the infamous Pharaoh," he said, addressing them.

"What do you want?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"I assumed that the four of you would have figured that out by now. After all, you three the chosen duelists, aren't you? Well then, prove it," he said, motioning to Caitlin, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh.

"I don't have to prove anything to you! Now give me back my company before I get angry!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

"Same for me," Caitlin said, agreeing with Kaiba, though she would have enjoyed proving her superiority to anyone who she felt was asking for it.

"And return the souls you took!" the Pharaoh demanded.

"Or what Pharaoh? Because it looks to me that none of you are in any shape to be making demands," Dartz pointed out.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Duel us, and return the souls you captured at once if we win!" the Pharaoh said angrily. He, Kaiba, and Caitlin activated their duel disks. They placed Timeaus, Critias, and Seveera on the field to face the Leviathan.

"We summon Timeaus, Critias, and Seveera!" they all said in union.

"Ah, the legendary dragons. It's been quite a while," Dartz said, placing his hands across his chest. "Hello Timeaus. How is that eye of yours? And how about your horn Seveera?" he asked. He looked at the scars on the beast that he left on Timeaus' eye, and Seveera's horn, off to the right side of her head. Both dragons launched an attack at the beast that Dartz stood on, angry that he insulted them, and left them with the nasty scars on their faces. The beams hit directly, and Dartz and the beast vanished.  
"He's gone," the Pharaoh realized.

"Hologram," Caitlin said, and Seveera went on her legs by the girl. Caitlin placed an arm on her shoulder, comforting her monster.

_"The battle continues my friends, and soon your souls will be mine. Farewell, for now,"_ they heard Dartz say as he completely disappeared.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" the Pharaoh yelled, but Dartz paid no heed. The three dragons vanished back into their cards, and Valkyria took the form of a living monster like the ones that served the Orichalcos, but she remained beside her girl, ready to fuse back with her if need be. They appeared back in the computer room. Monsters then broke through the door, and Kaiba rushed for the elevator.

"Come on, get in," Kaiba called. However, this time, there was room only for three. Caitlin stayed behind.

"Kaiba, you heading up?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, and she smirked. Even though he didn't like her, he knew what that meant. He closed the door.

"Caitlin!" the Pharaoh called, hearing explosions. They arrived to the top floor, and a few seconds later, saw Caitlin flying nearby, a Gaia the Dragon Champion and Black Skull Dragon close on her heels. A Serpentine Dragon, plus a Tyrant Dragon flew above the skyscraper, surrounding the king and Kaiba. The monsters broke through the door again, and the Pharaoh and Kaiba were slowly backed toward the edge. Caitlin then had an idea.

"Pharaoh, Kaiba, Silver, take hold," she said as she protected them with a barrier. She then played her Gandora card on the field.

"Gandora, please heed my call, and rid us of these shadow creatures!" she called. The black dragon shot beams from his body, obliterating the monsters, and disappeared back to his card, his service done. More monsters then came, replacing the old.

"Get ready to jump," Kaiba said.

"What?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"I trusted you, now you trust me," he said. At that moment, Kaiba's jet appeared below them.

"Alright," the Pharaoh said. They jumped into the cockpit, and Caitlin flew next to them in her armored suit. Silver, tired from fighting, summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, riding on it's back, having it fire at the shadow beasts. Monsters fired at the jet, hitting it before Caitlin could deflect the attack. It fell and crashed, but Kaiba and the Pharaoh jumped out before they were hurt. Before they hit the pavement, Caitlin grabbed the Pharaoh, hovering down to the ground, and Silver caught Kaiba in mid-air. They saw that KaibaCorp was going up in blue flames.

"I won't let him take my company apart," Kaiba said confidently as he clenched a fist in anger.

"Kaiba, it looks like we have bigger problems," the Pharaoh said, and all four of them looked up into the sky. A massive shadow of a creature was flying over where they were, the shape highlighted against the clouds.

**Somewhere near the City**

"This is Valon. Go ahead," the Australian teen said, turning on the communicator on his motorcycle.

"The Pharaoh and his friends are near. You know what to do," he heard Raphael say. Valon signed off, and hopped on his bike. He sped up, and drove toward the city.

_I gotta prove myself to Mai…_he thought as he went along the road.

**Back Inside the City**

"Hey look, here comes Joey," Tea said, seeing her friend running toward them. But as she and Tristan stopped, Joey ran right past.

"And there he goes," Tristan said.

"He's heading straight for the zombie patrol," Tea warned, a hand over her chest.

"Go warn the others. Tell Shauna and Sonic to search the city until they find us. I'll try and see if I can pinpoint our location to give it to them," he said, racing off, and Tea nodded. But as she turned, she saw Sonic in front of her.

"Heard the whole thing. Don't worry, I'll follow and keep them safe," he said, and jogged after Tristan, keeping pace with the boy.

_Good luck you two getting some sense into Joey's head…_Tea thought as she ran in the direction she hoped the trailer with Duke, Shauna, Rebecca, and the Professor were in.

* * *

Hey. I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter in my story. Look out for my next addition!


	33. RunIn With Soldiers

Hi. This is the newest chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy reading it! And also, forgot to mention that Caitlin has wings on her back so she can fly.

**Chapter 33**

"Joey, come back! Argh, I'm wearing the wrong shoes for this!" Tristan said as he and Sonic raced after the blonde duelist. "JOEY, STOP!" Tristan yelled. That seemed to work, until a soldier barged around the corner.

"Uh, Joey," Tristan said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Maybe we should start running again," Joey said, and while Sonic blocked the soldier's path, the two boys ran. In the middle of an alley, a motorcycle almost hit them.

"Ever heard of stepping aside?" the man asked rudely, and rode past.

"Wait! Turn back!" Joey called, trying to warn him, but he paid no heed, though he looked back with confusion. He looked back ahead, and saw the monster, and a blue hedgehog attacking him to hold him back. He crashed, and crawled away from where he was. The monster stepped over the motorcycle, and raced after the boys after knocking Sonic against the wall. Joey and Tristan turned and ran.

"We'll never outrun this thing!" Joey said, and turned so he faced the monster.

"Are you nuts?" Tristan asked, turning. Sonic raced up behind Tristan and the monster. Joey flung his fist out, punching the beast. It shattered.

"You beat it?" Tristan said, shocked.

"Don't think so," Sonic said, looking past the monster. "I think Valon did," the hedgehog said, stating the man's name.

"I know him! He's the guy who took Mai!" Joey exclaimed, stunned.

"Right you are mate," Valon said as he turned the motorcycle, and raced away.

"Hey, come back!" Joey yelled, and picked up the spare motorcycle.

"This'll do the trick." He rode off, and Sonic followed beside him.

"Joey, come back!" he yelled. "ARE YOU NUTS?"

"No," Tristan heard someone say, and looked to the right to see Shauna in her plane. Tristan hopped into the cockpit, behind the girl, and she hovered above the buildings, following Joey and Sonic, plus Valon.

"Guess who pal?" Joey called as Valon looked backward to see the duelist following him. Sonic stayed next to Joey, following him every step of the way, making sure to keep him safe.

"I'm on you like stink on an elephant," Joey said confidently. "You're not getting away." But at that moment, Valon turned into an alleyway, and Joey almost crashed into a truck. Sonic leaped on the bike, and grabbed Joey before the bike hit. Luckily, the bike was not damaged, so Sonic picked it up, and they raced after Valon again, but they didn't know which way he went.

"Need help?" Shauna asked, looking onto her com-link. Sonic nodded yes, and thanked her when she told him they had a bird's eye view of where Valon was headed. They sped of in the direction that she said, and eventually, the silver and black plane could be seen above them. Valon jumped a stream of water, and landed cleanly on the other side.

"Your turn Wheeler," he said, watching the blonde duelist. Joey jumped, landing on the rim, but bouncing back onto the asphalt. Sonic jumped cleanly across, landing on his feet. Shauna, hovered the plane so that she wouldn't lose sight of the group of three below her.

"That's all?" Joey asked, smirking.

"So you want more, huh?" Valon asked, earning a stare from Joey.

"I-" he said, but Valon cut him off.

"Let's go," Valon said, speeding off. Joey followed closely, and Sonic jumped on the plane wing, and Shauna followed Joey, skillfully flying the plane near ground level, being careful not to hit any buildings, and it was a miracle she didn't.

**Back At The Trailer**

"Where are those four already?" Duke asked, looking around. Then, Mokuba spotted Silver, Yugi, and Kaiba. Caitlin was behind them, watching for monsters.

"Right over there!" Mokuba said, calling to Yugi and Kaiba. But then, the three pairs of eyes went wide with shock.

"Behind you!" Rebecca yelled. But just as the Pharaoh and Kaiba, plus Silver turned, the monster jutted a beam from its mouth. They saw Caitlin step in front of the men.

"Magic Cylinder, do your thing!" she called as she spun her staff, calling the two cylinders forth. The attack spun and struck the monster itself. Mokuba ran up to his brother, and Tea ran up to the Pharaoh.

"You alright?" Mokuba asked them, and the three men nodded. Caitlin stepped behind them, but she no longer had her armor on.

"Caitlin, how about you?" Duke asked, and the girl nodded. _I know that she had armor on! I did not hallucinate. At least, I hope I didn't…_he thought as he looked at the two men in front of him, and the hedgehog.

"We were worried about you two for a second there," Mokuba said, walking next to his brother.

"We're fine. Now that we know who we're after, we can go crash this little party of theirs," Kaiba said.

"Well, we'd better act fast, cause' Joey ran off to find these Paradius guys on their own," Rebecca said.

"We have to go find him fast!" the Pharaoh said anxiously, worried for his friend. Caitlin looked at Silver, and he nodded. He flew off.

"Where is he going?" Hawkins asked.

"He's going to find his sister. He can hone in on her energy, but we don't know if she is by Joey. So this way, we can still go two directions at once," she said, explaining the others what Silvers' motive was.

"He'd better not screw this up for me," Kaiba said angrily.

"Joey or Silver?" Duke asked.

"Both," Kaiba said.

"Guys, we've got bigger problems," Tea said, running up to the group. "Those same monsters that we saw in the desert are roaming the city."

"Oh no," the Pharaoh said, and Caitlin cursed quietly.

"Let's go. We can all jump in my car," Duke said.

"Good idea," the Pharaoh pointed out, agreeing.

"I'm afraid that things are even worse than you can imagine," the professor said, coming out of the trailer once again. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it Gramps?" Rebecca asked, curious. Caitlin still listened to him, but kept her eyes on the streets, Valkyria by the girl's side, ready to fuse if need be.

"What do these creatures want?" the king asked.

"According to the evening news, thousands of people around the world are collapsing, and slipping into unconciousness," he explained. Caitlin cursed even louder, knowing immediately what was responsible.

"It's those monsters, and the Orichalcos," Tea said, knowing that the people who had collapsed, had their souls taken.

"It is very possible," the Professor said.

"Bad news guys," Shauna said, linking to the Pharaoh's com-link.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked the girl.

"Every cop in the city is under the control of the seal," she said, and then the seal's signal cut her off, breaking contact.

"Damnit!" Kaiba said quietly.

"Alright, then we have to battle these monsters on our own, and get to Dartz," the Pharaoh said confidently, looking at Caitlin, who nodded, knowing that if need be, they would need her power that she possessed when she fused with Valkyria.

"Unless he gets to us first," Tea pointed out.

**In Dartz's Castle**

"Hahahaha. Keep fighting my soldiers. We must keep fighting and collect more souls until we reach the maximum amount to revive the great beast, and rebuild Atlantis," Dartz said evilly, laughing.

**Somewhere in the City**

"Here we are old chum," Valon said, pulling into a vacant lot with grass and weeds in a few spots. "Glad you could make it. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" he asked as he removed his helmet and glasses.

"Look pal, give Mai back!" Joey demanded.

"Then why chase me? She's not with me, and she does happen to have a mind of her own," Valon pointed out.

"She did before you guys brainwashed her," Joey said angrily, clenching a fist. Shauna landed the plane nearby, having enough room to avoid damaging anything. Sonic hopped off, and both Tristan and Shauna hopped out, after adjusting some stuff on the control panel.

"You don't get it, do you? No one was brainwashed. Mai chose to join our side of her own free will, and you want to know why? She was sick of taking a back seat, while you, and your friends, the Pharaoh and Kaiba, got all the glory and fame, and it got even worse when Caitlin came along. Then I stepped in and changed all that," Valon explained.

"You messed with her head! That's what you did! She was my best friend. Last time I saw her, she said things Mai would never say," Joey said sadly as images of his duel with Mai at I2.

"Wake up Wheeler," Valon said, bringing Joey back to the present. "I brought you here to get rid of you for good, cause Mai can't be happy with you around."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Joey asked, confused.

"You're a constant reminder of what her life used to be like, just like Kaiba, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin are. That's why we are trying to get rid of them as well. And my colleagues all have grudges against your friends, so it works fine. And if you leave, along with those three, she'll feel a whole lot better, as will other people who despise the three of you." _Plus, deep down, I know that Mai still loves you, and I can't have that…_ "So whadya say Wheeler? Do we have a duel or what? Not that I am giving you a choice," the Australian said. Joey shook his fist in anger, and activated his disk.

"I never back down from a challenge, especially when I am fighting for a friend! Now let's duel!" he said, getting ready.

_Joey: 4000 Valon: 4000_

"I play Alligator Sword in attack mode, and end my turn," Joey said, playing his beast. _I have to be careful. I have no idea what Valon's style is…_Joey thought. Shauna, Tristan, and Sonic watched anxiously.

"Nice opening card. But my Psychic Armor Head is better," Valon said, playing his blue helmet.

"Psycho Armor Who? What's that do?" Joey questioned, observing the monster Valon summoned.

"You're about to find out," the Doma duelist said.

"Did you really just play that? It has zero attack points!" Joey pointed out.

"Don't underestimate that thing! Valon has the ability to fuse naturally with his monsters!" Shauna yelled, warning the blonde duelist.

"What?" Joey yelled.

"Not that one, but there are armor pieces in his deck that he can do that for. But he can only do it when he has them all on the field! Don't let him summon it!" Sonic warned, remembering the desert duel.

"Correct! But too late! I play Armor Gravitation Card! This allows me to summon all of my armor pieces at once! And fuse with them as well!" Valon said, playing his arm, chest, and leg armor.

"Say what? What's with the space suit?" Joey asked, watching Valon fuse with his blue armor. Valon laughed evilly, and looked right at Joey and Alligator Sword.

"Joey, I forgot! Valon's head allows him to scan your monsters to know if they have any special effects, and each piece of his armor also has it's own effect! Watch how he moves and how his armor functions! There is a weakness, you just have to find it!" Shauna called, cupping her mouth so Joey could hear her better.

**Back In The Trailer**

"We're only one mile from Paradius Headquarters," Rebecca reported. She, Tea, and the Pharaoh were sitting in the booth, Duke was driving, Kaiba and Mokuba were on the couch across the way, the Professor was in a chair, and Caitlin was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"We'll have our company back in no time. Right bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't be so sure," Kaiba said. Mokuba looked confused. "We're dealing with an incredibly powerful organization, and based on the run-ins that Caitlin's dad had with them a while back, they're even trickier than I suspected, so we're going to need a whole lot of brain and help if we hope to save our company." A little ways down, Duke slammed the brakes. Right in front of him, about to slam something in the road, was one of the Orichalcos Soldiers.

"CREAM!" he shouted. Meanwhile, inside the trailer, Tea was flung across the booth, and everyone almost flew out of their seats. Caitlin would have been flung out the door had she not grabbed one side of the booth.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"Maybe we should get someone else behind the wheel," Tea said, and she, the Pharaoh, Caitlin, and Rebecca exited, and ran up to the car.

"Cream needs our help!" he said, and Tea looked ahead. Sure enough, Cream was covered in bruises, and the monster was threatening to slam his fist right on top of her.

_"Caitlin, now!"_ she heard Valkyria say. The girl flashed her necklace, and Valkyria turned into flesh. She fused with her girl right in front of the group, and once it was done, Caitlin jumped in front of Cream, and blasted the monster into a wall with her Mystic Scepter Blast attack. The Pharaoh also summoned his Celtic Guardian to help her. Caitlin turned to Cream, who had started crying into the girl's arms. The elf knight turned again, and he and Caitlin slashed the monster in half with their weapons.

"Cream, are you alright?" Tea asked, running up to the girl.

"Yes, thank you," she said, still crying.

"What happened?" the Pharaoh asked.

"After we got to KaibaCorp in the Blue Typhoon, we were about to take off, but these monsters appeared, and kidnapped Amy, Cosmo, Chris, and Knuckles. Tails managed to get away, and so did I, but I can't find Cheese," she explained.

"Do those things work for Dartz?" she asked, and Tea nodded.

"Don't worry. Silver, Sonic, and Shauna are fine. They're searching for Joey. We'll find the others. Don't worry," she said, reassuring Cream the best she could.

"Do you think he's dueling Valon?" Rebecca asked.

"That Australian person? I haven't seen Joey or Tristan yet," Cream said.

"Well, we hopefully will. Not only does Valon have a thing against Joey, but he has a deck full of monsters I have never seen before," Rebecca said, a hand under her chin.

"What did they look like?" Caitlin asked, and Rebecca told her. Caitlin's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" the Pharaoh asked her.

"Valon has a deck full of armor monsters!" she said with shock.

"Are they dangerous?" Kaiba asked, since he had never heard of them either.

"Very. I have faced them before. They are very tricky monsters with devastating capabilities, and if Valon has those five pieces in his deck, Joey is as good as done," she said.

"What monsters?" Cream asked.

"They're like pieces of a puzzle. They are able to attach to your body like armor. You have to have the legs, chest, head, and arms for that to work," she explained.

"Like Exodia?" Duke asked.

"You could say that, but they are very different," Caitlin said, growing more anxious by the minute.

"We have to find Joey quickly, based on what you told us," the king said, looking at Caitlin.

"That chump is going to have to wait, cause we have bigger problems," Kaiba said, activating his duel disk, stepping out of the trailer.

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh asked, looking at the ex-CEO.

"Look around," Kaiba said as they did just that.

"Damnit," Caitlin said as she activated her disk as well. From under doors and behind buildings, more soldiers appeared.

"That's not good," Mokuba said, staying behind Kaiba. Cream took cover behind Caitlin, who picked the girl up, and placed her on her back, telling her to hang on. Caitlin hovered in the air in front of them all, ready to protect them if need be.

"We're surrounded," Tea said, panicking. She took cover behind the Pharaoh, who stood diagonal back-to-back with Rebecca and Caitlin, still hovering.

"If anyone has a plan, please speak now," Duke said, and the three duelists drew five cards, ready for battle, and to kick some soldier butt.

**With the Duel Between Joey and Valon**

_This guy just played five monsters at once…_Joey thought, near panicking state.

"You're out of luck. Not only does my suit defend me, it packs a pretty mean punch as well," Valon said confidently.

"How can that be when your monster doesn't have a single attack point?" Joey questioned. Behind them, Silver arrived. He had a brief discussion with Shauna, she talked to Sonic, and flew off with her brother to find Yugi and Caitlin, summoning their mage and dragon as they went, so they were all flying to make it easier. Tristan wanted to come as well, so Silver decided to fly the jet, and Shauna followed by flying.

"We'll see about that. Now let's begin with the right arm," Valon said. Sonic placed a hand under his chin. He thought carefully about what he had heard from Shauna what each piece of armor could do.

"Oh no," Sonic said, remembering what it did.

"This piece of armor is called Big Bang Blue, and your little monster is about to find out why," Valon said, and Sonic called out to Joey.

"Joey, that arm has the ability to combat a monster and destroy it on contact, depending on the probability factor, and if what Shauna told me is true, Alligator Sword has a percent of 99, and it's attack will be subtracted from your life points!" the hedgehog yelled. Sure enough, Valon's head calculated the probability of destruction for Alligator Sword, and he flung a punch right at the lizard monster.

"Alligator Sword, attack!" Joey demanded.

"Joey, no!" Sonic called, knowing what would happen.

"Relax, he has zero attack. What can he do?" Joey questioned, and unfortunately, he jinxed himself.

"Unfortunately, you should have listened to your friend. Big Bang Blue automatically destroys every monster on the field! Psychic Armor Crush!" Valon called, obliterating the lizard.

_"Absorbing attack damage,"_ his machine said, like it was a living person with a voice.

"Not bad huh?" Valon asked, jumping back across the field.

"Why did I lose life points?" Joey asked.

_Joey: 2500 Valon: 4000_

"Sonic told you. It was supposed to subtract from me as well, but thanks to my active guard, it didn't, since it absorbed the attack damage," Valon explained, and it then hit Sonic.

"Joey, you have to find a way to beat this guy without using monsters!" he called.

"Huh? How?" he asked.

"If you summon more, he'll just activate Big Bang Blue again, and his Active Guard Chest Piece to protect himself, so only you will lose life points," he said, and Joey looked anxiously back at Valon, thinking hard while Valon continued talking.

_"Attack phase done. Disengage armor capability,"_ the machine said, and the armor disappeared from Valon's body.

"My armor may be gone now, but I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. You'll never survive this duel Wheeler," Valon said.

**Flying Over The City**

"Shauna, how you doing?" Silver called.

"Fine," she said cautiously, watching for any monsters, and their allies.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, sensing the aura around his sister, and he could tell she was sending messages to someone.

"I'm using a power on Sonic so that I can hear through his ears and see through his eyes, so that I can give him tips on how Joey can beat Valon," she explained.

"Does Sonic feel it?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, but he can still see and hear the duel as well. It's like the Pharaoh being beside Yugi in spirit form sometimes. They can both hear everything and see everything. It's like that for me, but I don't have to be anywhere near the battle," the girl said, and they left it at that, and continued to look.

**Back At The Duel**

"That was the sloppiest finish move I've ever seen. You have nothing to protect you on the field," Joey pointed out.

"I don't need to hide anything. I win my battles by facing everything head-on. That's a lesson I learned the hard way, long ago," he said, and his memories came back, ones of when he had been in jail.

_Flashback_

"You're Valon. You've been in and out of 12 detention sectors," the director said to a younger Valon, tied in a straight jacket. Valon was known for getting into a whole lot of fights. "Mine's different. Let me show you what I mean. We have a more productive way of dealing with people. Try channeling your anger into these Duel Monsters Cards, instead of your fists," he continued, opening a drawer, pulling cards out.

**What he didn't tell me was that he had friends in high places…**

Valon had more images of times that he used the Seal of Orichalcos on bunches of duelists, along with his other cards.

**That Detention Sector had a secret partner, who seemed to have an interest in our dueling skills…**

"So how did you do kid?" a man asked as four others followed him, approaching Valon. All he did was throw seal cards on the ground.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Valon asked, and the men were astonished.

"You couldn't have beaten all these guys," a man said, staring wide-eyes at Valon.

"The cards don't lie," the Australian youth responded.

"Not bad at all," a voice said from behind. A man in a purple tuxedo, white shoes, a red tie, and light long blue hair and three bangs came up to the boy. He also had one amber eye, and one sea green eye.

"You want to be next?" Valon questioned.

"I must say I'm impressed with you. But your talents are being wasted on this secluded island, so why not come with me?" the man asked.

"Hold on. You're saying I can just walk away from here, and never come back?" Valon questioned, interested in the proposition this man seemed to be offering.

"Well, provided that you work for my company of course," the man said.

"You've got yourself a deal ponytail," Valon said, pointing a finger. "Just watch yourself or I may decide to duel you." In response, the man smiled, squinting his eyes just a little.

_End Flashback_

"Ever since he rescued me from that dump, I have been working for Dartz. But unlike my other comrades, I duel on my own terms. Always have. And today, unlike others, I am fighting for myself, not Dartz," Valon said.

_This selfish punk doesn't know the first thing about Duel Monsters. This game is about more than winning for yourself. It's about fighting for the people you care about. So please, hang in there Mai. I am going to use every tactic that Yugi, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin taught me the day we started playing together…_he thought. "Alright punk, I'm gonna teach you a lesson Duel Monster style. You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with my friends," Joey warned.

"Well the, let's go. I was just getting warmed up. Wait until you see what my deck of armor can really do," Valon said as he laughed.

**Back With Yugi and Kaiba**

"They're closing in," the Pharaoh warned, and Caitlin got even more aggressive, and looked more threatening.

"Maybe we can outrun them, or in Caitlin's case, fly," Duke suggested, and without looking away, the mage girl rolled her eyes.

"I've already tried that. They're much too fast, even when I fly," Cream said, getting more scared by the minute. Only the fact that she had Caitlin protecting her made her seem more confident. Out of nowhere, the Pharaoh ran for one of them, stopping a few feet away.

"Yugi, wait," Tea called softly. Kaiba followed the ex-king, and Caitlin soon caught on, floating down by the two rivals duelists.

"Seto, it's too dangerous," Mokuba warned.

"There is nothing dangerous about a bunch of holograms," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, does this look like it could have come from somewhere else?" the Pharaoh said, motioning to the still slightly ripped part of his coat where he had his wounded side. It was just then that Cream and everyone else who had not seen it noticed the scar upon Caitlin's eye.

"Long story," she said. _Man, how could they have not noticed it in the copter?..._she thought.

"We'll shut them down," Kaiba said confidently, and he, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin stood in a back-to-back triangle. They held up their duel disks, ready to fight. Then, the top card of each disk glowed.

"Kaiba, Caitlin, look, the dragons," the Pharaoh said. Sure enough, the ancient dragon cards were glowing. Kaiba smirked, and Caitlin knew that this was their best bet.

"Timeaus, come forth," the Pharaoh said, playing his dragon. The sea green monster appeared above his master.

"I play Fang of Critias!" Kaiba called, summoning his black dragon.

"I follow with Horn of Seveera," Caitlin said, placing the dragon on her disk. The golden dragon appeared beside her two comrades, and all three roared. Each one got ready to fight, and Caitlin joined their side, Cream hanging on tight to the girl.

**Joey and Valon**

"You are puttin' me to sleep Wheeler. Hurry up and make a move so I can continue your torture," Valon said sarcastically. Sonic glared slightly at the Australian teen.

"You're the one that's going to be in a world of hurt. Got it? And it will start with my Marauding Captain, and I get to summon my Battle Warrior, thanks to his ability," Joey retorted, calling his silver armored monster to the field. He brandished his twin sword, getting in an attack stance. He also summoned his blue clad warrior, who got his fists ready. Joey attack with his Marauding Captain first, nailing Valon, and followed with his Battle Warrior.

_Joey: 2500 Valon: 2100_

"Nice one Joey," Sonic cheered.

"How about that?" Joey asked, clenching a fist in victory.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down. It's not the Minor Leagues mate'. This duel is for real," Valon said, standing.

_What can this guy be so confident out when he has no monsters out?.._Joey thought.

"Don't underestimate him," Sonic called, repeating what Shauna asked him to say.

"You think that you can even do any better? Bring it on!" Joey said with the same confidence Valon had.

"If you say so," Valon said, and then, his Psychic Armor Head reappeared on the field.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Joey, that monster has a special ability that lets it come back from the graveyard," Sonic called.

"Are you going to keep answering for me?" Valon asked, looking at the blue hedgehog.

"If it ticks you off, and saves time, then yeah, pretty much," he retorted. Then, Joey figured out that Shauna was the one giving advice the whole time through Sonic, using his voice. She knew more than he did anyway, and Sonic didn't use insults as good as that one. Also, Joey had heard Shauna say she can listen in on things by using people's eyes and ears, and use them like dummies. However, Sonic knew, and Joey knew he did, but he didn't seem to care.

"And anyway, that should be the least of your worries," Valon said.

"No, not that!" both Joey and Sonic yelled at once.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Valon said, activating the fatal card. Sonic jumped away onto a rooftop to avoid getting blasted. "It's show time. Now my armor head gets a nice power boost." The seal appeared on Valon's forehead, and the same for his monster. When the distance was safe, Sonic jumped back down.

"I also play Full Armor Gravitation. This little number let's me draw ten cards, and if any are armor, I can summon them immediately," Valon explained.

"More armor cards?" Joey questioned. Valon laughed.

"First, Burning Knuckle, followed by Jack Gauntlet, Overboost, Active Guard, Buster Knuckles, and Advanced Shield," he said, playing the many cards.

"Let me guess. Another space suit," Joey said, watching.

"You're smarter than I took you for," Valon said, and sure enough, that was just what happened.

_"Opponents life points: 2500. Marauding Captain, 1200. Battle Warrior, 700,"_ the armor reported.

"Are you going to attack or what? Joey asked impatiently.

"Why rush? This suit of armor is stronger than the first," Valon said.

_But each piece of that costume only has 500 attack points. What can he do with that?.._he thought.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Sonic said quietly, suspecting what Joey was thinking.

_"Probability of Destroying with Buster Knuckle: 99%,"_ the armor piece said. The Buster Knuckle rose to 1900 points.

"Hey, what did you do?" Joey asked.

"Buster Knuckle gets 200 points for every monster that is an armor card on the field," Sonic called. Valon, letting Sonic explained, threw a punch at the Marauding Captain. Joey crouched over in pain.

_Joey: 1800 Valon: 2100_

"Too much for ya?" Valon asked.

"Not even close. I've been through worse," Joey said.

"I'm just getting started," Valon retorted. "Then Mai will realize why she walked out on you in the first place."

"Watch it," Joey threatened.

"Not likely. I'm watching out for myself. And I can do that as soon as I get rid of you," Valon said, pointing an armored finger at Joey. "Cause as long as you are here, Mai will be obsessed with dueling you.

"Huh?" Joey asked himself, confused by the point Joey was trying to make.

"That's right. Since your last duel, she only talks about rematches. I can't let Mai get in that danger again. See Wheeler, I'm not such a bad guy. We both want Mai to be happy.

"Get real. If you're not bad, you wouldn't have brainwashed Mai in the first place," Joey said, standing up.

"I told you, she chose," Valon said stubbornly. Joey shook his fist in anger.

"No way. She would never choose that. Dartz is messing with all of your heads," Joey reported.

"Joey, just drop it! You can get the answers from Mai herself later! Just concentrate on beating Valon!" Sonic called. Joey did stay quiet after he yelled.

"And by the way, the only reason I can't stand you is because Mai can't stand you. Once you're gone, she can move on, and leave her past behind, along with me," Valon said.

"Let's move on! I sacrifice Battle Warrior, to play my Jinzo!" Joey said, playing his trap-destroyer monster. Joey had him attack, but Valon then deflected it like it was nothing. "What?" An armored piece from Valon's arm disappeared.

"Hey, I attacked your helmet, not that arm piece," Joey pointed out.

"Well, my armor let's me direct any attack to another piece when I chose," Valon explained.

"You can't destroy Jinzo!" Joey said confidently.

"I have to disagree. My armor is full of surprises," Valon said, smirking.

**With Yugi and Kaiba**

Timeaus, Critias, Caitlin, and Seveera had destroyed at least 3-dozen monsters each.

"We're goners!" Tea cried as she hugged Rebecca. The Pharaoh turned just in time.

"Timeaus, attack!" he ordered. Caitlin told Seveera to help the green dragon.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, running up to both girls, as Caitlin shielded him from behind, Seveera staying by her girl at all times. A soldier knocked Caitlin into a wall, and Seveera went to help her. Luckily, Cream wasn't injured in that.

"We're fine. Thanks Yugi," Tea said as Rebecca stared at the ex-king in a little shocked state. A soldier approached Kaiba from in front. Critias came up from behind, and stomped him flat, then whipped his tail to catch a monster that was aimed for Seveera.

"You did it bro. That's all of them," Mokuba said excitedly as Timeaus, Critias, and Seveera flew into the air, and went back into their cards in blue, red, and yellow lights. Then Yugi ran over to help Caitlin out of the hole that was formed when she slammed the wall. Rebecca continued to watch him, surprised.

"That was a close one," Duke said, coming up from behind. Then, Kaiba started to walk away.

"Kaiba, wait. We have to stick together," Tea warned.

"Do you geeks think that because I helped you crush a few monsters, I'm part of your pep squad? I'm afraid you thought wrong. Adios, it was a blast," he said.

"Want me to make that happen?" Caitlin threatened, and she took one look at her relative, and stepped back. She de-attached her armor, and took a breather from fighting.

"Kaiba, will you at least help us find Joey?" the king questioned as he looked at Kaiba from where he was helping Caitlin.

"Heh, use your heads," he replied.

"Something he's not good at. Finally," Caitlin retorted, and Duke and Rebecca had to hide their faces to stifle their giggles.

"Find the loser, its easy," he said.

"What a sweetheart," Duke joked.

"Wait, that's it!" Rebecca said, and ran back inside the trailer.

"What's it?" Cream asked.

"Joey's duel disk is active, so we can track him through KaibaCorp. Good thinking Rebecca," Caitlin commented.

"Kaiba! We need to access your company's tracking system!" the king called.

"Come back! I know you can still hear us!" Tea called angrily.

"No need. I can hack it," Rebecca said, giving them a thumb's up, and disappeared back inside, and Cream ran in after her.

"Just let him go anyway Tea," Duke said. Inside, Rebecca was hard at work.

"What are we going to do if Rebecca can't crack the code?" Tea asked as the four teens stood outside.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's not hope it's too late," Duke said as the Pharaoh looked at his dragon card. Then, they heard someone shout their name. They looked up, and spotted Silver and Tristan.

"Hey guys," Tristan said, standing in the cockpit as Silver hovered the plane.

"Where have you been?" Caitlin asked, eyeing the hedgehog.

"We found Joey," Silver said.

"Where?" Tea asked anxiously.

"We came to find you guys to lead you to him. I saw you a while back, so I told Shauna, and she flew back to the duel," the hedgehog said.

"So she's okay?" Cream asked, coming outside.

"Cream!" Silver shouted, and she flew up and hugged him.

"Can you lead us there?" Caitlin asked. Silver nodded.

"That's what I came for," he said, and he let Tea hop into the plane, and Cream as well. The Pharaoh would be carried by Caitlin, since she could fly. But a missile came out of nowhere, and shot the plane, damaging it slightly.

"What the hell?" Caitlin yelled, and got her armor back on, and attacked the missile launched she spotted. Silver set to work fixing it.

"Temporary control shutdown missile. I can fix it in about ten minutes," he said, starting.

"Well, now we have to wait," Tristan said angrily.

"Yeah, and who knows what Joey can get into while he's alone?" Tea asked, wondering that very fact.

**Joey and Valon**

"Now the fun continues," Valon said as he activated his arm piece, which got a power boost as well.

"Let me guess. It's just like Buster Knuckle," Valon explained.

"It's still weaker than Jinzo," Joey said.

"He still doesn't realize," Shauna said, standing next to Sonic.

"I attack Jinzo with Burning Knuckle," Valon said, throwing a punch.

"He's lost it," Joey said quietly. The attack failed, and busted the armband.

"I told you, no match," Joey said as he watched. Valon just laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Take a closer look," Valon said, pointing at Jinzo, whose attack had dropped to 700 points. "Burning Knuckle takes it's attack points from your monster's strength once it's destroyed."

"But you still lowered your own life points as well," Joey said. _He just made a big risk. That guy really must have a lot of faith in his cards to pull that off. Either that, or he is really dumb…_the blonde thought, drawing a card.

"My turn, and I play Rocket Warrior! Attack his Overboost!" Joey commanded, and his rocket launched itself at Valon.

_"Initiating Attack Deflection,"_ the armor said, and activated it's arm shield, which Rocket Warrior destroyed.

"Oh well, there goes your shield. Since I put Rocket Warrior into invincible mode, he didn't get a scratch. You might have lowered Jinzo's strength, but he is still strong enough to destroy your Jet Gauntlet," Joey said, and Jinzo jumped forward.

"Here we go again," Valon said, launching the gauntlet out. It destroyed Jinzo, nailing his in the chest.

"My Jinzo!" Joey yelled, surprised, and the shockwave caused Joey, his Rocket Warrior, and Valon to be flung backwards into the seal wall. "Don't tell me. That was your special ability? I'm getting tired of this Robo-Boy!" Joey insulted as Valon stood up.

"Nice shot. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that. You're not too bad," Valon said, smirking.

"Thanks, I think," Joey said, smiling.

"But I am better," Valon retorted.

**Inside the Trailer**

"Let's try this again," Rebecca said, typing away. "Come on, come on…" Once again, like a lot of times already, the screen flashed error.

"Any luck in there Rebecca?" Tristan called.

"You've asked five times already," Tea pointed out.

"Yeah, she is working as fast as she can," Caitlin retorted, also getting tired of Tristan's questions every five minutes.

"Aren't you the one who said to have faith?" Duke questioned, and Tristan looked at him slightly coldly.

"Why don't you try and remain calm? Joey's in danger, and we have to get there soon, or else a whole lot of bad things might happen to him if he is facing Valon," Tristan said, clenching his fists.

"Take it easy Tristan," Tea said calmly, hoping to make her friend lose his temper.

"I can'T1 Don't you guys see this is my fault?" Tristan yelled, gripping his head as if trying to get rid of a migrane.

"No Tristan," the Pharaoh started to say, but Tristan cut him off mid-sentence.

"When Joey and I got separated from you guys on the train, he told me of his plan. I should have talked him out of it first," Tristan said, looking down.

_Flashback_

Joey, Rex on his back, and Tristan, had been walking on the track for quit a while.

"I just figured it all out," Joey said, stopping.

"Figured what out?" Tristan asked, confused as he looked at his friend.

"Why Mai joined those freaks. It's cause I was a terrible friend to her," Joey said, looking down.

"That's crazy," Tristan retorted.

"It's true. Dartz may have tricked her, but I drove her away, and now I have to fix things, by finding these guys and breaking the spell," Joey said running off past his friend.

"But how? Aw man," Tristan said to himself before racing off to follow the blonde duelist.

_End Flashback_

"What was I thinking? How could I have even let him do this?" Tristan said, shaking his fist in anger.

"Joey has a mind of his own," Tea said.

_Let's just hope he's using it…_the king thought, looking down a barren road.

"Guys, it can fly, but the weight carrier is messed up," Silver said, putting the wrench away.

"The what?" Duke asked, perplexed.

"It's a turent inside my sister's plane. She set it to a set weight amount so she'll know if something is on it that shouldn't be. But since the missile damaged the controls, it damaged that as well. The most it can carry to Joey is two people," Silver explained.

"We can't risk flying anywhere. The soldiers might spot us," the king said.

"The best I can do is transport the plane to my sister. She knows how to reset the weight counter. Otherwise, we have to stick together on the ground," the silver hedgehog said. They nodded, and he transported the plane to his sister after telling her.

**Joey and Valon**

"I play Buster Pile to crush your last monster!" Valon said, summoning another armor piece.

"Replacement arm?" Sonic asked as the silver plane appeared behind them, and Shauna set to work to fix the weight counter.

"Yep. Attack!" Valon commanded as he launched an attack at Rocket Warrior. It obliterated Rocket Warrior with Projectile Punch, and Joey grabbed his chest in pain.

"Yeah, but your monster only had 500 attack points, so I can only assume it has a special ability," Joey retorted.

"You're very observant Wheeler. My Buster Pile wipes out any monster regardless of points, plus 500 of your points," Valon explained.

_Joey: 1300_ _Valon: 1050_

"I'll end my turn with my Data Brain card. I link it with my Psychic Armor Head. Wait till' you see what it can do," Valon said as Joey stood back up. Sonic watched with anxiety, and Shauna snuck glances while she worked as fast as she could. The damage was a bit more severe that she or her brother thought, and unless that one piece was damaged, the weight counter could never be fixed, which was dangerous.

_His armor cards are taking me apart. Seems like no matter what monster I play, this guy blows it sky high…_Joey thought.

_"Joey, try and destroy the legs,"_ Shauna said mentally, explaining that since he didn't know what they could do, he should not risk it in any case.

"Look out!" Joey said, drawing a card. He took one look. _Now we're talking…_he thought. "Let's see you stand up to this guy," the blonde duelist said as he held up his Hermos card for Valon to see.


	34. Double Seal Duel

Hi there. Great news! I finished my first story yesterday! Now to continue with this one! Enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

"I got in Grandpa!" Rebecca cheered, standing.

"Wonderful. What does it say?" he asked, and Cream looked expectantly at the girl.

"Argh, I can't take it anymore! Joey needs our help now!" Tristan said, clenching a fist. Caitlin had chosen to ignore him, since that was all he had been saying for the past ten minutes. She was leaning against the trailer wall, and Silver was sitting atop the trailer.

"Tristan, you must chill," Tea said, staring at him.

"Tea's right. Without the signal to Joey's disk, we can't find him," Duke pointed out. Tristan turned to look at them.

"Am I the only one who understands what is going on here? Joey may be losing his soul as we speak! Let's go!" Tristan demanded. Tea just looked down.

"I didn't think of it like that. Maybe we should go," Tea thought, but the Pharaoh spoke up.

"No, not yet. We need to have faith in Rebecca, and I'm sure that Joey can handle himself for now," he reprimanded.

"Yeah guys, and my sister just sent me a message. Joey's still holding out with 1300 life points," Silver said, and Caitlin looked at him, then at her shoes.

"He has been in tough situations before anyway," the Pharaoh reminded them all.

"Not this tough," Tea said sadly.

"I did it! I found Joey!" Rebecca yelled, coming out of the trailer. "If this reading is right, Joey's not far guys." She handed the Pharaoh the map, and he held it so both he and Caitlin could look at it.

"Alright, we'll take this and track him down. You move the trailer to a safer place," he said as he started to run off, and Caitlin and Silver followed.

"Not so fast Pharaoh," Tea said, holding him back. "You're not going alone, even with Caitlin and Silver." The hedgehog and the girl waited impatiently. Caitlin attached her armor just in case, and Silver brought out Swift Gaia for faster transportation.

"That's right. We're all in this together," Tristan reminded him.

"I guess you've made up your minds. Thank you. Now let's go," the Pharaoh said, and Silver helped Tea and Tristan mount his monster.

"Ahem," Rebecca said, and the Pharaoh looked at her.

"Rebecca, you stay here. Duke, you keep an eye on them until we get back," the Pharaoh ordered. Caitlin summoned her Swift Gaia monster from her deck, just in case, since Silver offered to stay behind and protect them as well, along with Cream.

"You got it," Duke said, and he and Silver looked at each other, nodding.

"No, I want to go too," Rebecca whined, and only her grandfather's hand held her back. "Come on Grandpa."

"No. We need your talents back here anyway, and it'll be far too dangerous," he said, nodding his head no.

"But Caitlin is a girl, and so is Tea," she complained.

"Caitlin is stronger than they are, and she can protect Tea easily. Besides, they're older than you," he reminded his granddaughter.

"Rebecca, as soon as Joey is safe, we'll find Yugi," the Pharaoh assured her.

"Promise me he is alright?" she asked, and the Pharaoh nodded to her.

"Yugi is going to be just fine. I promise. Trust me," he assured her, and her eyes slightly watered, but no one noticed.

"Come on, you don't have any time to lose, so get out there and kick some butt," Duke said, and Silver chuckled.

"Nice word choice Duke," Caitlin commented.

"I guess that is one way to put it," the Pharaoh said as Tristan walked behind him.

"Let's chit chat later," he said sarcastically, and since no monsters were near, Caitlin withdrew her Gaia, and had Valkyria stay by her in spirit mode.

"Right," the Pharaoh said confidently, and the four of the teens began to run off.

"Good luck," Silver and Duke called after them.

"You two," the Pharaoh said back.

"If you need anything, just call," the Professor reminded.

"Will do," Caitlin said back, and they ran off to find their missing posy member.

"Don't worry Rebecca. Yugi will be back in no time. The Pharaoh and Caitlin will make sure of that," her grandfather said.

"But how do you know?" she asked, looking at the man behind her.

"Because all of us believe in the two of them, and you should also," Silver pointed out, and Duke, Cream, and the Professor nodded.

"Fine," she said bluntly, and looked back down the road.

_Rebecca must still have a hard time forgiving the Pharaoh for what happened to Yugi. She must think he'll be tempted by evil again. Let's just hope she is wrong, but if I know Caitlin, she won't let that happen…_the scientist thought.

**Joey and Valon**

"You gonna stare at that card all night or not?" Valon asked. He had 900 life points after losing more recently, while Joey had 1300. "It seems better when you play it."

"You're even dumber than you look," Joey said sarcastically, and Valon grunted. "But you asked for it. First I play my Brigadear of Landstar in attack mode, and I bring back my Rocket Warrior by ways of Monster Reborn! And finally, I play my Claw of Hermos!" Joey said, summoning his red dragon to the field with a roar.

"About time. I was waiting for that. This way, I can prove my strength! Go ahead, use your dragon! No monster is too strong for my armor!" Valon reminded.

**The Pharaoh and Caitlin**

"How far is Joey?" the ex-king asked as he and Caitlin ran ahead of the group, not tired yet, with Tea and Tristan behind him.

"Only a few more blocks if I am reading this right," Tea said, looking at the map.

"Don't say that," Tristan yelled to her. The Pharaoh then noticed his Duel Disk glowing, and Caitlin figured hers was also, and she was right.

"Hold on guys," the Pharaoh said as he and Caitlin stopped running. He and Caitlin pulled Timeaus and Seveera from their decks.

"Joey must have played his dragon," Tristan realized. Caitlin, still holding her card, placed her armor on her body once more, in case more soldiers were nearby, because if Joey had his dragon out, there must be.

**Joey and Valon**

"Now I fuse Rocket Warrior and Hermos, to create Rocket Hermos Cannon," Joey said, completing the fusion.

"What's that?" Valon questioned, grunting, but curious.

"It is the one weapon that will turn my Brigadear of Landstar into a battle monster," Joey said as his monster grabbed the cannon.

"You are shittin' me right? That little powder puff monster can't even land a dent in my armor," Valon said, cursing.

"He's not looking to dent, he's looking to blow away. Now Brigadear of Landstar, attack with rocket Hermos Cannon!" Joey commanded. The cannon shot a missile out, right at Valon, and then the big missile broke into smaller ones.

_"Probability of Armor Destruction: 100%,"_ the armor said as the missile hit their target.

"Guess it worked. It should have blown it right of his back," Joey said, shielding his face from the wind and smoke. Sure enough, Valon was lying on the ground, and armor gone from his body. "Haha. Bingo! I'm the last man standing! Looks like I win!" Joey said, holding up a fist in victory.

"Not yet!" Shauna called, and on cue, Valon twitched his fingers.

"Wrong," he said, struggling to stand, since every move was painful.

"No way," Joey said, astonished.

"I may be down, but not out thanks to my armor," Valon reprimanded, looking at Joey.

"But how? I destroyed your armor," Joey asked.

"It has special abilities, remember? When you destroyed it just now, you brought out it's most destructive one," Valon said, staring into space, then at Joey, who looked completely shocked. "Can I ask you how it feels to be one step behind me?"

"You're bluffing! You have nothing left! Now draw!" Joey yelled, sure he would win.

"Joey, like I said, and like Caitlin told me, never underestimate Armor monsters," Shauna yelled, still fixing her plane with Sonics' assistance.

"She's right, and I am still holding my Data Brain magic card," he said, and Joey looked at him, confused.

"Oh, right," Joey said, remembering that card.

"Shit, his cannon!" Shauna told herself.

"It activated when my armor was destroyed," Valon said.

"What's going on with my cannon?" Joey asked. Green tentacles were attaching to the cannon from the card.

"You should know. It's taking information, and memorizing the structure of your cannon so I know what to expect next," Valon explained.

"Why?" Joey asked. Another cannon appeared by Valon.

"Joey, getting data, making a duplicate," Sonic called, understanding.

"And you remember this guy, don't you?" Valon asked, playing Psychic Armor Head again, which attached to his head. "And since I am nice, I'll also play another Burning Knuckle! But this will be different, since I am upgrading with your cannon." Joey looked completely shocked, and dumbfounded.

"Uh, no thanks," Joey said knowing that Valon would share it with him.

"I insist! Rocket Hermos Cannon, attack!" Valon said, firing missiles. Joey was flung against the wall, and fell over, near black out state.

**Yugi and Caitlin**

Because of what had happened to Joey, the light of the dragon cards was dimming slowly.

"Oh no," the Pharaoh said, looking at Timeaus. Then, the light completely went out.

**With Kaiba and Mokuba**

"It's fading," Mokuba said, looking worried. Kaiba had one word to say.

"Wheeler," and he put his card away.

**Joey and Valon**

"Lucky for you, this rocket cannon only lasts one turn," Valon said as the cannon disappeared from his arm. "But thanks to you, I only needed one turn. Guess I win." However, Joey stood strong, and managed to get up.

_Joey: 400 Valon: 900_

"Joey Wheeler never gives up," he said, standing.

"What? Look at yourself mate'. You're a mess, so walk away while you still can," Valon said sarcastically.

"No way," Joey said.

"May I ask where he is going to go?" Sonic called, angering Valon even more.

"I'm doing this for Mai, and in order to do that, I gotta win," he said weakly.

_This guy is even tougher than I thought. I've never faced an opponent with this much determination before. With what I have been through, he should have given up by now…_Valon thought curiously.

"There is too much at stake for me to lose, so look out!" Joey warned.

**Kaiba and Mokuba**

"I like this one," Mokuba said as they looked at cars.

"Fine, we don't have any time to shop around. Get in Mokuba," Kaiba said as he started the car. "Let's pay Dartz a visit."

"Sounds good to me," Mokuba said, and then a man, the owner, approached them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're buying this car," Mokuba said as Kaiba reached into his trench coat.

"What?" the man asked, and Kaiba spun his pen for fun on his finger, and wrote a check.

"I think this should cover it," he said simply, holding it out. "Keep the change." He then sped off with Mokuba in the car.

"Wait! Get back here!" the man called, but there was no way he could catch the Kaiba brothers.

"There goes my job," he said, and looked at the check. "Or maybe not." It was written for 500,000 dollars. (**Wow**)

Meanwhile, Kaiba was speeding down the road, intent on reaching Paradius.

"Great idea. Beats taking the bus," Mokuba said smiling, and Kaiba looked straight ahead, though thinking to himself.

_I have a feeling Wheeler is in trouble again. But I don't have time to bail that chump out. I have bigger troubles…_he thought as he revved the pedal, and sped off faster.

**Joey and Valon**

"Too weak to make a move?" Valon questioned as Joey looked at his card.

"I don't think so. I play this face down. Turn end," he said.

"So I guess there was no monster you had that was strong. You're wide open then mate'. I summon my Black Hole Shield in attack mode to finish off the rest of you," Valon said, playing his arm piece. "This means my Burning Knuckle gains another 200 points. Say goodbye Wheeler! Burning Knuckle, attack! It's all over!" But as Valon punched Joey, he became engulfed in a white light.

"No way!" Valon yelled. Joey now had armor identical to Valon, except it was red and white, and he had different head armor, and two wings on his back.

"You activated my Aura Armor trap card," Joey explained.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Valon said, scanning Joey with his headpiece.

"I figured to attack armor with armor. See, when aura armor is on the field, it activates if I have under 2000 life points. I had to give up half to use Aura Armor, but I was able to cancel your attack, and get this snazzy suit in the process," Joey said confidently.

"Nice move Joey!" Sonic cheered.

"Way to go!" Shauna cheered, remembering what Caitlin had said about that card.

"Why don't you try an original? Stop copying people already!" Valon demanded.

"Don't worry. Mine is different. For example, if you attack my armor, I lose, since it's directly linked to me. How's that for original?" Joey asked. Valon calmed down some, but was still surprised.

"I see. One round, one attack. Last man standing wins. I'm in. I end by placing on card face down," Valon said, realizing the stakes.

**Yugi and Caitlin**

The teens had navigated a few blocks, and Caitlin was flying slightly above them so she could keep an eye out for anything before it saw them.

_Joey must have summoned his legendary dragon. That's why ours were glowing, but why did it fade?..._he wondered as they continued running, Caitlin and the Pharaoh both still holding their cards.

**Joey and Valon**

"My move! Bingo! I activate Roll of Fate!" Joey said, playing his dice card. "Here is how it works. Whatever number it hits, I draw that many cards. But I also have to send that many to the grave," he explained as it landed on a four. "Yes!" Joey pulled four cards, then sent the top four to his grave.

_What is this bloke up to?..._Valon questioned.

"I start with my Red-Eyes Transmigration! By sacrificing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and you are done!" Joey explained.

"But he's not even on the field," Valon said, shocked.

"But he's in my hand," Joey said, holding up the card. "So I sacrifice him with my armor card, to play Lord of the Red!" The armor disappeared from Joey's body, then reappeared in the color of Red-Eyes ruby eyes.

"What in the world?!" Valon screamed, on the brink of going insane. Then, the armor turned black, and Joey flung his fists to his hips to get used to the power, with an attack of 2400.

"What do you think? How about a closer look?" he asked, and charged at Valon.

"Lord of the Red, attack!" Joey yelled as he spun in mid-air, and launched a punch at Valon. "No way out now!"

"That's what you think!" Valon yelled as he opened a hole in the side of his armor. "Go Black Hole Shield!"

"What's going on?" Joey asked. A powerful wind whipped up and flung Joey back to his side of the field.

"By sacrificing my shield, it protected my life points," Valon said.

"What? I thought my strategy was full-proof!" Joey yelled.

"It wasn't," Valon said, and looked down from fatigue. _I saved myself, but barely. Look at me. I'm shaking…_he thought. He flung his head up, and looked at the black-clad duelist. _It's never happened to me before. This guy is pushing me to my dueling limits. Come to think of it, this could be the greatest challenge I ever faced…_ "You know what Wheeler? I gotta admit you're putting up quite a fight," Valon admitted.

"You too. And you know what? I am fighting to save my friends, not for myself," Joey said. Then, out of nowhere, a motorcycle roared by, almost hitting Shauna, who had hopped down to fix the leg of her plane. She barely moved out of the way in time.

"Hey Mai, you're just in time to see the end of the greatest duel of all time," Valon said as he looked at her, and Joey followed his gaze, and so did Sonic.

"You and I had a deal, remember? Joey Wheeler is mine!" she yelled, and tried to run over to him, but was deflected by the seal.

"Mai, no!" Joey yelled.

"You've done enough! Take a hike and let me finish him!" Mai yelled.

"Sorry, no can do," Valon said. "I'm having way too much fun to end this now. Plus, this duel is no place for you."

"Why is that?" Mai questioned.

"There is too much at stake. That is why I challenged Wheeler: to protect you. I wanted to get rid of him so you could move on with your life, and that is what I will do," Valon explained as Shauna, Sonic, and Joey looked at the two Paradius servers.

"Funny, I am fighting for the same reason," Joey said, and before Valon answered, he took one quick glance at Shauna and Sonic.

"Then let's continue and see what you've got," he said, and Joey smirked. But then, he heard a scream from behind him. He turned, and saw the bodies of the two hedgehogs on the ground.

"SHAUNA! SONIC!" he yelled. "What did you do to them?"

"Well, I want a fair duel, and they were doing too much backseat dueling. So now it's fair, and their spirits will be used for the Orichalcos, just like Cosmo, Knuckles, Cheese, and Chris," Valon explained.

"You dirty cheat! I'll obliterate you to avenge my friends! I play one card face down, and end my turn," Joey said, his face twisted with anger.

"Big mistake! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Buster Pile!" Valon shouted.

**In The Trailer**

Silver shot up from his seat where he was. Cream saw.

"Silver, what's wrong?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"My sister…her spirit…is with Dartz…Sonic also…" he said, knowing what had happened. Cream looked at him with shock.

"Oh no," she said, realizing that only she, Silver, and Tails were left.

**Joey and Valon**

"So long! Say hi to the last attack of the duel!" Valon said.

"I activate Scapegoat!" Joey said, playing his four goats.

"Those four powder balls can't block my attack," Valon said, and continued his attack.

"Well, that's not my plan," Joey said.

"Huh? What are you up to?" Valon was confused.

"My armor has an ability also. Whenever two magic cards are used in the same turn, I can destroy every other monster on the field," he explained.

"But you only used one magic card," Valon said, remembering Scapegoat.

"True, but you used Monster Reborn, which counts as the second card I needed," Joey explained, drawing energy from the cards.

"I don't believe this! I know you are bluffing Wheeler," Valon yelled as Joey developed a green aura around him, and charged at Valon from the sky.

"Your armor can't beat mine!" Valon yelled as he charged as well, and they collided in the middle of the path, and the exploded on contact. Joey's scapegoats were destroyed, and even Mai had to shield her eyes. The quills on Shauna and Sonics' backs ruffled in the wind impact and strength. Mai looked in the sky, and saw Valon falling to the ground, right in front of her. She looked completely shocker. Valon struggled to stand, even though he had various marks on his body. The green aura Joey had faded.

"Still think I was bluffing?" he asked. The armor disappeared from Valon's body again, and his hair poofed back out.

"My armor's gone, but I still have a few life points left, so give me everything you got," Valon said confidently.

"I plan to, to avenge Sonic, Shauna, and everyone else you captured that were my friends," Joey said as Mai looked in his direction. He looked at the fallen bodies of his friends, then back at Valon.

"Say goodbye!" he yelled, and charged at Valon.

"Not so fast! Activate trap! Extinction Fist allows me to neutralize your attack right on the spot, and rid the field of your Lord of the Red," Valon said, and Joey mentally panicked. Valon ran up and fired the punch, hitting Joey in the chest.

"It was a good effort. But I was one step ahead," Valon said as Joey was flung into the wall, and his armor vanished.

"I gotta hand it to you pal, I didn't see that one coming," Joey said as he sat up slowly, and Valon breathed heavily.

"Well, that was a point," Valon said as Joey stood up, still in his red and white armor. Both men were breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

_This is it. They have one turn left. Next turn, one of them will be taken by the seal forever…_Mai thought.

**Yugi and Caitlin**

"Guys, wait," Tea said, stopping her run. Tristan and Yugi stopped running, and Caitlin landed beside the two men.

"Tea, we don't have time for rest," Caitlin reminded her.

"Yeah. Joey is probably dueling Valon right now, and he'll be one soul short if he loses," Tristan said.

"That's why I stopped. According to this, he's nearby," Tea said, pulling out the map. "We need to stop running and look down every street."

"Good idea," Caitlin said, and spotted her relative.

"Pharaoh?" Tea asked, looking at him. He was looking at the Timeaus card in his hand. "What's wrong? Is it Joey?"

"I'm not so sure, but just a moment ago, I could sense the presence of Joe's dragon," he explained, not taking his eyes off Timeaus.

"Yeah, I could too," Caitlin said, remembering the feeling of Hermos nearby. Seveera had felt it as well, because when Caitlin was flying, Seveera had been next to her in spirit mode.

"He must have played Hermos, but it's gone, and I fear his dragon might've been destroyed," the Pharaoh said.

"You don't think he lost do you?" Tristan asked.

"No way," Tea said, and then Caitlin's com-link buzzed. She answered it, seeing Silver on the other line.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm coming to find you guys," he said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"I felt a pang inside my body a while back. I only feel that way when something bad happened to Shauna. I tried to see through her eyes with our abilities, but I couldn't! Her soul is gone!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" Caitlin yelled.

"I'm coming to find you," he said, and signed off.

"Well, that makes two problems," Caitlin said.

"Once again, do you think he lost?" Tristan asked.

"No! Tell him!" Tea said.

"I can't be sure until we find him," the Pharaoh said. They raced off again, Caitlin flying a little higher so she could spot Silver.

**Joey and Valon**

"I still don't know how you got out of my last attack, but I'll defeat you soon enough, and too many people are depending on me for me to lose" Joey said as he took a look at his Red-Eyes Black Dragon on his field, and looked at his hand. His knees were wobbling slightly, but he stayed standing.

"Oh yeah, it looks like you're gonna walk away with one, it looks like you can barely walk, let alone stand mate'," Valon said smugly. "And might I remind you, there is someone counting on my victory as well."

_I don't need anyone to count on. All I need is my victory over Wheeler…_Mai thought, and she clutched her forehead where the seal had appeared.

"Since I want to keep my armor, I have to give up 100 life points," Joey said, having 100 left. "Then I place 2 cards face down. End turn."

"My move! I first bring back my Psychic Armor Head back from the grave, and then play Phoenix Gravitation," Valon said.

"Aw man, what's that?" Joey asked, looking at it.

"It let's me build a suit of armor of cards from my graveyard," Valon said, bringing back Burning Knuckle, Jet Gauntlet, Overboost, and Active Guard. He once again attached the armor to his body. "I have to say it's been fun Wheeler. But all good things must come to an end."

"Your helmet must be on too tight. You forgot about my two face down cards. I play Graverobber! Guess what he took," Joey asked.

"Show me!" Valon demanded.

"It's Big Bang Blue," Joey said, playing the armor card.

"No!" Valon yelled.

"Yep, and now I play One Time Chance! It brings a random card back from my graveyard! Fate determines it!" Joey explained.

"Then go," Valon said, scrunching his shoulders.

"I play the Claw of Hermos!" Joey said, playing his dragon on the field again. "And I merge him with Big Bang Blue! Presenting Big Bang Dragon Blue!" he yelled as he attached the armor piece to his hand.

"Just when I think you're at the end of your rope, you come back with something like this. I've never fought any duel like this in my life. You're pushing me to be my best, and that'll make my victory even more rewarding. So gimme your best shot!" Valon demanded as both men charged into the center of the circle.

"Burning Knuckle Strike!" "Big Bang Dragon Blow!" The attacks collided, causing a shockwave to erupt, and it enveloped the men, and Mai waited for the outcome.

**Yugi and Caitlin**

"Hey guys, you gotta see this," Tea called, and Caitlin hovered above them. The Pharaoh looked at Timeaus, and sure enough, he started glowing.

_Joey!..._ he screamed mentally, knowing what had happened. They raced off once again, intent on reaching that light beam. Caitlin stayed near the group, but since she could fly, she stayed ahead of them so she could lead them to it. Silver caught up moments later, and flew along with the girl, and then she told him to fly on ahead so he could tell them about Joey.

**Joey and Valon**

"You can't win! I have the power of my dragon behind me!" Joey yelled.

"You're pretty good Wheeler, but it's too late for you," Valon said, and he knew that one of them would lose very soon, and he panicked at the thought of it being him.

"You wish!" Joey yelled back, and kept fighting.

"Looks like a draw," Mai said out loud.

"I activate my armor's special effect!" Joey yelled. Behind him, Red-eyes disappeared, absorbing itself into Joey's armor. "By sacrificing Red-Eyes, I can destroy them, and take the total attack from your life points." Joey launched forward, throwing Valon off his feet, back against the Orichalcos wall. He caught himself on his feet.

"You did it. You won," he said, panting heavily.

_Joey: 100 Valon: 0_

"Congratulations," he said as he went down on one knee, steadying himself, and he looked over at Mai. "Goodbye."

"Ah, it's my fault," she said in shock.

"Don't be silly Mai. I thought if I won I could make you forget about Joey Wheeler, but now I see why he meant so much to you. The guy's got heart," Valon said as both he and Joey were struggling to catch their breath after their exhausting battle.

"Valon, wait," she said, stepping toward him, outside the seal.

"Wheeler, it's up to you now. Save Mai," he said, looking at Joey, and then he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Valon!" Mai called, frightened. The seal enveloped the man, and snagged his soul from his body.

**At Dartz's Castle**

"Great Leviathan, let's see who we got now," Dartz said, and then saw Valon appear on a tablet. "Well, look what the Orichalcos dragged in. It's my former employee. Now it's Ms. Valentine's turn," he said, and laughed evilly.

**Back at the Duel Site**

"Valon, come back, please," Mai said, on the verge of tears, as she propped Valon up and hugged him. She started to cry, and some tears fell on his face.

"It's too late. The Orichalcos has him now," she heard Joey say, and then images of how nice Valon had been to her flashed through her mind. "Hey Mai, we'll get him back," he continued when he saw how sad she was. She laid him back down carefully, and then stood up.

"How could he do this? Valon's the one who fought for me, even though he says we need to duel for ourselves. How pathetic. He deserved this," Mai said, and smirked. Joey was confused.

"What? Look Mai, Valon realized what he told you was wrong. He found out that dueling is about determination and heart. He fought like a true duelist today," Joey said as Mai faced him.

"I thought you wanted to destroy him," Mai said as the Orichalcos flashed on her head for a brief second.

"Look, he may have annoyed me, but no one deserves to have their soul taken and captured by a crazy psychopath! I don't care who they are!" Joey said. Mai just smirked. "I just realized that as long as that Orichalcos thing has control over you, you won't listen. As a matter of fact, I can only save you by dueling you. So you ready?" Joey asked. Mai just leaned Valon against a fence, and turned to face Joey.

"I see. So you beat this loser, and now it's gone to your head?" Mai asked.

"It's not like that," Joey tried to say. Just like Mai looked back at Valon, he looked at the bodies of Shauna and Sonic.

_I'll get you back guys. I promise…_he thought.

"Yeah it is. Why else would you be dumb enough to duel me? You should have learned from our last match," Mai said quietly. Joey placed his deck in his disk, and activated it. At that moment, Silver arrived at the battle scene.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. He looked at the body of his sister, and then looked at the blue hedgehog who had one arm around her protectively. _I knew he likes her…_he thought, and then stood up, his face turned away.

"Don't worry Silver. I'll get them back. I promise! Just like I promised the Pharaoh I would help get back Yugi!" Joey yelled. Silver looked at him, and smirked.

"I'll hold you to that," he called, and stayed by Joey to help give him advice. Even though his sister's soul was gone, whenever one of them learned something new, so did the other. It was just natural for the telepathic twins. He then turned back to Mai.

"So whadya say?" he asked again.

"If you say so," Mai said, placing her deck in her disk as well. They began the duel, counting the life points.

**In Another Part of the City**

"We've searched every possible alley way, and no sign of them anywhere," Tea said as the gang stopped walking. Caitlin flew down to the group. She hadn't seen anything in the air either. She detached her armor for a rest, since she had fought off a few monsters when she had gone ahead of the group to search, and having the armor on for hours on end was tiring on her body.

"Maybe that tracking system screwed up. We need a better plan," Tristan said. The Pharaoh dove into his deck holder belt, and pulled out Timeaus. "You alright Yugi?"

"This way, quickly," the Pharaoh said, running off to the right of the group.

"Yugi, wait!" Tea called, running after the spirit of the puzzle, Tristan behind her. As the Pharaoh and Caitlin ran ahead of the group, he called her through the mind link, but she cut him off before he could ask, since she had read his facial expression.

"No problem. I'm on it," she said. She activated her armor as they ran. Before she jumped, staff at the ready, he talked to her.

"You don't have to if you are tired," he said, but she nodded no.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm not that tired," she said, and jumped into the air, her wings flapping once to get her higher. She flew up and ahead, keeping a close eye on Yugi, and anything else in the distance.

**Driving through the City**

"We're about a block away from Paradius, and coast is clear," Mokuba said, looking at his brother in the car.

"I think you may have spoken too soon," Kaiba said back, and Mokuba looked confused. He looked ahead, and saw five more Orichalcos soldiers. "I'll handle this. Is there something I can help you boys with?" Kaiba asked as he got out of the car, followed by Mokuba.

"Be careful Seto," Mokuba warned.

"I don't know what your freaks are, or who you're after, but I don't have any time to play games, so I suggest you back off," Kaiba warned, activating his duel disk. The soldiers came even closer, looking like they wanted to rip anything to pieces.

**Back At The Duel**

"I'll let you go first Mai," Joey said sweetly.

"Big mistake. I summon Cyber Harpy to the field in attack mode," Mai said, playing her trademark card.

"My move," Joey said. As he looked down at his arm, he saw it was shaking from fatigue. _Man, that last battle really did a number on me. I'm exhausted. I can barely draw my card…_Joey thought as he looked at his hand.

"This should keep things entertained. I play my Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode," Joey said. As he looked at the field, his vision got a little blurry. _This isn't good. I'm so weak I can hardly see straight, but no matter what, I gotta finish this…_he thought. Silver immediately noticed the fatigue that was controlling the blonde duelist.

_Oh no. If he loses, and Mai has the seal on the field, who can rescue the gang and Yugi?.._he thought sadly, looking at Sonic and his twin. He smirked every time he looked at how Sonic was holding her protectively, and looked back at Joey.

"Mai, it's your move," Joey said weakly, stumbling over, but staying on his feet.

"You just played a monster with the same attack as mine, and you end your turn? You better not be taking it easy on me. I want a real duel!" Mai said angrily.

"He doesn't give anything less than that," Silver pointed out.

"And trust me, no one is going easy on anyone," Joey said. "Actually, I am doing the opposite. I am going to duel my hardest with all my soul. It's the only way to save you."

"Try saving yourself. I'm doing just fine without your help. Didn't you learn? Cramp my style. You try to help me, you end up in a world of hurt," Mai said angrily.

"I understand everything Mai. You forgot what dueling is about, and I'm here to remind you," Joey said confidently.

"If you think you're going to teach me anything, you're wasting my time and your time," Mai said as she drew her card. "I play a second Cyber Harpy, and also, my Arm Arrow magic card. It raises her attack by 300. Wipe out his Flame Swordsman, and my second Harpy, direct attack!" Mai commanded.

_Aw man, these things are tearing me apart…_Joey thought, watching Mai play her cards. She successfully destroyed the swordsman, but her second harpy never reached Joey.

"As soon as you destroy Blue Flame Swordsman, his special ability activates, allowing me to summon the original Flame Swordsman," Joey said, bringing out his trusted friend. "What's it gonna be? My swordsman is waiting. Is she ready to dance or sit out?" he asked.

"Do you think I am that dumb to have equal monsters battle? I play one face down. End turn," she said, getting ready for what the duel held next.

_She didn't take my bait. She's got the clear advantage with those harpies. I need a strategy, and quick…_Joey thought. _Wait, I have a bad feeling I've seen that face down card before. The last time I dueled her, it ended badly, and I only went easy because I didn't want her to get hurt. This time, that won't happen…_He drew his next card, hoping for a good one.

"I play my Tech Alligator Monster by sacrificing my Flame Swordsman," Joey said. A hyped-up version of his Alligator Sword, with red armor, and two wings, one red, one green, and a frill on his head got ready to tear apart the Harpies.

"Cyber Tech Alligator, attack!" The alligator monster obliterated the Harpy Lady.

_Joey: 3700 Mai: 3600_

Mai looked completely stunned at what had just happened.

"Not too bad. Finally, you're giving me a real challenge," she said, smirking at the blonde duelist. "Before my Arrow card goes to the graveyard, it gives its power to my other Harpy."

"I place one card face down, and end my turn. Gimme your best shot," Joey said confidently.

"You're pretty sure you're gonna win. Too bad you're jinxing yourself," Mai said as she drew a card. A wave of energy shot through Silver.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Mai called, confirming the hedgehog's suspicions. He took hold of Sonic and Shauna's bodies, and created a shield so they wouldn't be blasted by any shockwaves because of how close they were. The dreaded seal activated, Joey mentally panicking.

**Back with Yugi**

"Yugi! Look ahead!" Caitlin called from her spot in the sky. They looked in the sky, and saw the dreaded symbol.

"Aw no, Joey," Tristan realized, knowing full well who it was.

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos. We all know what that means," the Pharaoh said, staring at the fatal card.

"Yeah, it means someone will lose their soul," Tristan said.

"Let's go," Tea said.

"Guys, I'll fly on ahead and get there to Joey," Caitlin called, and flew away. Yugi watched her go.

_Be careful, and land if you get tired…_he thought as he, Tea, and Tristan raced off. Caitlin got to the duel in record time, using her revving power, plus some magic from Valkyria that let her get there as Joey and Mai had the seal surround the field.

**At the Duel**

"Joey!" she called, landing, the armor still on, just in case. As soon as she saw Silver, she let it drop, and he filled her in. Her face became twisted with anger, but she looked back at the Seal, which had surrounded the field, and the two inhabitants inside it. Even though both girls were tired, Valkyria wanted to remain by Caitlin, but the girl told her monster to rest. Instead, Seveera went to her girl's side in spirit form, watching the duel, along with Sorcerer, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Gandora.

"We're both locked inside, with no hope of escape until someone wins the duel. It's just the three of us," Mai said with anger in her voice.

"I was expecting this," Joey said, looking at her. _Now that the seal is on the field, Mai's anger just got 10 times stronger. But I will set the real her free, no matter what…_he thought.

"All right, I summon yet another Cyber Harpy, and each one gets a power boost, thanks to the seal. Harpy, tear his gator to shreds!" Mai commanded. The attack hit directly, obliterating Joey's defense.

_Joey: 3600 Mai: 3600_

"And now second Harpy, attack!" the girl commanded once again.

"Hold your harpies. Go Scapegoat!" Joey called, summoning the four multi-colored goats.

"You use that card every duel, so forgive me for not being shocked," Mai said sarcastically. "Reveal Nightmare Tri-Mirror."

"Not again," Caitlin said with a sigh, knowing full well what that card was, and what it could mean for any duelist, even top ones like Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and even herself. "You know what happens. Because you have four goats, I get four harpies. Crush his Scapegoat Token!" Mai commanded her second harpy. "I end my turn, since no other monster can attack. You better think of something new soon, because I have seen all of your tricks. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear. And don't worry, I do have a few new tricks planned," Joey assured her. However, even this time, not even Caitlin could tell if the blonde duelist was bluffing. She usually didn't fall for them, but when he was trying to psyche her out, sometimes, not even she could tell if he was telling the truth.

"Please, I know you're bluffing. Make your move, I'm not getting younger," Mai said, smirking. "There is nowhere to run Wheeler."

_Don't worry, I don't plan on running. I'm gonna get through to you Mai, or lose my soul trying…_he thought as he looked at the formidable harpy duelist.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Please R & R!


	35. Goodbye, Hermos Wielder

Hey there. Sorry it took me so long. I was at my brother's playoff games, and they are going to the championship tomorrow. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"We've gotta find him!" Tea called as they continued running down what seemed like endless alleys. They could hear police sirens all over the city.

"Joey, where are you?" Tristan called.

"Are you down there?" Tea asked, looking down an alley. "Hello?"

"Joey, please answer us," the Pharaoh pleaded, hoping for an answer.

"I could swear that Orichalcos thing activated right here," Tristan said, looking around carefully.

"Me too. But what if we are too late?" Tea questioned, panicking.

"Don't say that Tea," Tristan said with a hint of anger.

"Hold on," the Pharaoh said, and activated his Millennium Puzzle.

"What's up?" Tea asked.

"Maybe if Caitlin is already there, I can hone in on her Millennium Necklace," the Pharaoh said, and sure enough, his Puzzle was picking up something. "Let's go. Hang in there Joey."

**With Mokuba and Kaiba**

"Seto, what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked, curious.

"It's simple. We exterminate these oversize cockroaches," Kaiba said, looking at the fast multiplying soldiers. Now there were over at least 40 of them. "Now Blue-Eyes, come forth." Some of the soldiers flinched. The dragon launched a White Lightning attack at the soldiers, taking out almost all of them. But for every one that was destroyed, 2 more multiplied in its place.

"How can we defeat them all when more come back every time we smash them?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, what do I always say? When at first you don't succeed, blast them with your Blue-Eyes again," Kaiba said, having his dragon attack once again. But just like last time, more came back. This time, one appeared behind Mokuba, and grabbed his arms, pinning him,

"Seto, help!" he called.

"Ah, hey, hold on! I play Critias!" Kaiba said, calling his black legendary dragon out. The monster blasted the soldiers, obliterating some of them, including the one that held Mokuba.

"Thanks bro," Mokuba said as he stood behind Kaiba. "But they're not gone yet. There's even more now."

"Well, I'm not giving in. Dragons, attack!" he roared.

**Back at the Duel**

"What's wrong Wheeler? Are my Harpies wearing you down?" Mai asked. Joey was shaking with fatigue, wearing out fast.

"Why don't you try fighting two duels in a row?" he retorted.

"She can't even last one. She doesn't have the guts," Caitlin said sarcastically.

"I miss the old Mai," Joey said, breathing heavily. "I play Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode," Joey said, struggling to play the card on his disk. His puffy swordsman appeared on the field, guarding Joey with his shield.

"I'm shaking," Mai said sarcastically.

"You should be. I play two cards face down, and end my turn," he said tiredly. Caitlin looked at the blonde duelist, and wished nothing more than she could just break the seal and save him. _I'm in worse shape than I thought. That last duel wiped me out, but it's not over yet…_Joey thought as he struggled to maintain his vision.

"You take time to think about your monster and you don't even use it?" Mai asked.

"I'm just waiting for the right time," Joey said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That is so true Wheeler. You put on a big tough guy act, but deep down, you are just a scared little kid. Do you honestly think you can win?" Mai questioned.

"He doesn't honestly think he can win, he honestly knows he can win," Caitlin said confidently.

"She's right. And now, I need to take this duel to the next level. To me, winning is more about playing and having fun, not just dueling for anger and revenge. I will win fairly, and break you free from your mind control! I will never forget our friendship. Now go!" Joey demanded.

"I will! Now Harpy, attack his Swordsman!" Mai demanded.

"Now so fast! I activate Double Magic Arm Bind! It replaces my Scapegoats with two of your Harpies!" Joey explained. The shields drew the Harpies in, letting Joey have control of them.

"No matter! I still have two left," Mai said as her other two harpies jumped in for an attack.

"Hold on. I activate Bow of Tribe. Since I have two harpies on the field, and you have the others, neither of them can attack," Joey explained. Mai scowled.

"Great job Joey! You saved yourself!" Caitlin cheered.

"Nice move," Mai admitted. Joey was stunned.

"You mean that Mai? You got me here," Joey explained.

_How can he still feel that way about me? Why won't he give into his anger like others did? I could never be like that…_Mai thought to herself. _Maybe Wheeler really is different. If Valon was right. If he does duel with all his soul, then I just have to take it away…_

"It's all over for you," Mai said angrily as she flashed the seal on her head in anger. "Your move."

_She may not admit it, but she can't fool me. I know deep down she still cares…_Joey thought as he looked at the girl. Meanwhile, Caitlin was looking at him. Her body was still recovering from being in the armor for so long, but she was now almost fully healed.

_Are you thinking the same thing I am Joey?.._she thought, having a hunch at which card he just drew from his deck.

"I sacrifice my two Cyber Harpies, plus my other monster to summon my Gilford the Lightning," Joey said, calling out his raggy dressed swordsman.

"I've never heard of that one," Silver said.

"Whenever someone with Gilford the Lightning in their deck tributes three monster to summon him, that player can destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field. This makes Gilford a valuable ally to have," she explained, watching the duel closely.

"Gilford, wipe em' out!" Joey demanded. His monster swung his sword, creating a blast of lightning, and all four harpies that Mai had control of were then taken off the field. Joey then targeted Mai directly, blowing her back into the wall.

"See, I have plenty of fight left," he said confidently, but he was still breathing heavily.

_Mai: 800 Joey: 3600_

"Hehe, do you still have more to take me out? I doubt it," Mai said as Joey slightly faltered, but regained himself.

"First, I play Card of Sanctity! Then, I activate the Monster Reborn I drew to bring back Cyber Harpy, and then I play Elegant Egotist, tripling my harpies," Mai explained.

"Man, how many harpies do you have in that deck?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"I activate my final magic card, Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai said, and Joey knew what was coming.

"Aw fuck, not again," Caitlin said. Even though she enjoyed Duel Monsters, she despised that card. After the phoenix struck Joey, he nearly fell to his knees, but stayed standing strong, not giving in to his fatigue. They both now had 800 life points.

"Wow, that was an awesome move! You're still one of the greatest duelists I've ever known. Sure, I'm about to pass out, but this is fun," he said. Mai looked at him with shock all over her face.

"Stop the cutesy stuff and make your move," Mai said angrily. Joey struggled hard to draw his next card. Caitlin immediately felt the jolt in her body. She took a look at the spirit of Seveera next to her.

"He did," the Egyptian girl said quietly. She took out her dragon card, knowing it would glow once Joey played his.

_The Claw of Hermos. Man, are you a sight for sore eyes…_Joey thought. "First I play my Warrior Returning Alive spell card. Thanks to this card, I can bring back Blue Flame Swordsman from the graveyard. And then I play Dark Dragon Ritual. I replace Gearfred in my hand with my Dark Dragon Master. Then I replace him with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Joey explained, playing his favorite monster, the coal colored dragon.

"So what? He can't attack this turn," Mai said angrily.

"I am not attacking with him. What I plan to attack with is the Claw of Hermos," Joey said, playing his legendary dragon. "I then combine my dragons to create Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, and I give this new weapon to my swordsman. Now he gets an extra 1000 points. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!" The blue armored man slashed a Harpy across her stomach, taking away 500 points from Mai, leaving her with 300. "Lastly, I play two face down cards. End turn. Back to you." As Joey smiled confidently, he began to fall backwards, but steadied himself. As the seconds went by, his vision kept getting blurrier. _Gotta pull through this. I'm almost there…_he thought.

"Not bad Wheeler. But your sword will be wiped out by my Harpie's Feather Duster," Mai said, calling out the flowing wind made by feathers. It destroyed all of Joey's face down cards, plus his dragon sword. _Time to blast him out of my life for good…_"I play my Spell Reproduction to bring back a magic card from the graveyard," Mai said, taking the card.

"It's your Phoenix Formation, right?" Joey questioned, looking at her. For every second that went by, Silver and Caitlin grew more anxious, worried that Joey would lose not by getting attack, but from fatigue.

"Wait, something's wrong," Caitlin said, and sure enough, she was right. Joey had taken zero damage from the attack.

"What?" Mai asked, shocked. Then, it hit Caitlin like a hoof kick to her face.

"Special ability," she said, and Silver looked at her. He found the scar dividing her eye unusual on her beautiful face, but he ignored it.

"He has the ability to give attack damage to a monster as attack, giving Mai 4100 points, but at least Joey saved himself for the turn," she said, looking sad, knowing it would end soon. And just like last time, Joey brought back the original Flame Swordsman to take the place of his lost blue one.

"Now even though you have the strongest monster, you still are the greatest duelist I have ever known. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, because underneath all that anger is someone with a good heart," Joey said, remembering Duelist Kingdom.

"That was a long time ago, and I am sick of taking back seat to you," Mai said angrily.

"I'm sorry you felt that way. Even though you think you'll get power, you're still taking back seat to some loon," Joey said.

_Without power, I'm nothing…_Mai thought, remembering what had happened in the Shadow Realm.

"Please Mai," Joey pleaded, looking at her sincerely.

"Sorry Wheeler, but its too late. My fate is sealed, and so is yours," she said, looking at him.

"My move. I play one card face down. Gimme your best shot," he said, breathing heavily, hunching over a little, then straightening. Caitlin could tell with one measly look at her friend that with every second that passed, poor Joey became weaker.

"Let's end this now. Cyber Harpy, attack his swordsman with your Virtual Slash, and wipe him out," Mai said, flipping her hair, having her strongest Harpy Lady attack.

"Reveal Skull Dice. It lowers your attack no matter what," Joey said as he flipped the die. It landed on two, cutting the attack in half, but his monster was still obliterated.

_Mai: 300 Joey: 550_

"Cyber Harpy, att-" she began, but stopped mid-sentence. _I can't do it. What's my problem. It's a no-brainer. If I attack him, I win the duel, and I can move on with my life…_she thought. But then, thoughts came back from Duelist Kingdom when Joey gave her the star chips, when he, Yugi, and Caitlin saved her from Ra's direct attack in Battle City, when he caught her falling from the pipe she was hanging on before the Battle City Finals, and when they said goodbye at the docks.

"Congratulations, you win," Joey said, bringing her back to the present.

"Huh?" Mai asked, looking at him. Caitlin looked completely shocked, knowing what was happening. Sure enough, Joey started to collapse, passing out.

"Joey, no!" Mai called, dropping her card, running toward him to catch his body, since he was passing out. The seal started to close in on the two duelists.

"You're wrong. I never attacked, so you didn't lose," Mai said, catching him. Caitlin ran up to the seal, and Silver followed.

"But I am too exhausted to finish," Joey said slowly.

"I won't let the Orichalcos take you away," Mai said, holding him tighter.

"It's too late for that. I already lost, and besides, I'm glad that it wasn't your soul taken," Joey said.

"Don't say that!" Mai almost yelled. Caitlin tried banging on the seal, but to no avail. She tried breaking it with her necklace, but she was too weak after the armor took energy when she fought so many monsters. She started to cry. She did not want to lose any more friends this way, and now it was happening again to her. Silver teared up as well, also losing yet another friend to the dreaded seal.

"Hey Mai, that was the greatest duel I ever fought. Thanks," he said, as he flung Ma out of the seal, taking the stone from her neck, and throwing it to the side.

"No, Joey!" she called as she watched the seal take him. "NO!" The stone that had been around her neck shattered.

**Back with Yugi**

"Oh no," he said with worry.

"What's wrong? Is it Joey?" Tea asked. The Pharaoh looked up at a roof, and Timeaus appeared there.

"I'm afraid so," he said. Timeaus roared out of anger and sadness, and disappeared. Out in the distance, they heard Seveera roar as well.

**With Mokuba**

"Oh no," Mokuba said. Kaiba looked confused. "What's wrong with Critias?" he asked as the black dragon flew away into the sky.

"There must be some kind of glitch in the system," Kaiba said.

**Back at the Duel**

Caitlin looked at Seveera, who had flown away as well. She let the dragon go, having a feeling about what was going on.

"Joey, wait! Snap out of it!" Mai called as Joey fell to the ground. The Claw of Hermos card fell out of his hand. Mai held Joey in her arms. Silver closed his eyes and turned away, and Valkyria in spirit form, along with the others, comforted Caitlin, but she still shed a few tears at the loss of yet another friend to the dreaded Orichalcos.

"This is all my fault. I was angry and confused, so I tried to get rid of my anger by taking it out on you. Ho could I be so selfish? You're the only one who cared about me. You're the closest friend I ever had, and how did I repay you? By leaving you for a madman," Mai said as she cried, and her tears fell on Joey's face. Caitlin walked over to them, and took Hermos from the ground, and added it to her deck. If Seveera had gone where she thought, by having Hermos, the dragons would all find each other. She summoned both of them in actual mode, and let them fly away to find Critias and Timeaus.

"I'll make him regret the day he met Mai Valentine," Mai said angrily, and got on her motorcycle, and drove off, heading for Dartz. _The only way to fix this is to face Dartz myself…_she thought as she headed away.

**A While Later**

She got to the Paradius Headquarters, after about driving through five blocks, and walked inside.

"Here goes nothing," she said, walking into the elevator. As she rode up, and walked down the halls, she heard another set of footsteps.

"Dartz, it that you?" she called out.

"Guess again Mai," she heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you want?" she asked the man.

**Back at the Previous Duel Site**

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan finally ran down the correct alleyway, and saw Silver and Caitlin propping up Shauna, Sonic, Valon, and Joey in their hands. Both of them had tears n their eyes.

"No way," Tristan said, shocked.

"What happened?" Tea asked, shocked.

"He lost the duel," the Pharaoh said, looking at the two men, and the two hedgehogs. Everyone had looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"Wait, does that mean-" Tea began, stopping herself.

"Yes. His soul belongs to Dartz, as well as the other three," the Pharaoh said, horrified.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look out for the next one.


	36. Guardian and the Seal

Here is the newest edition! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be in Hollywood right now, or in Montana on a horse farm of my own.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Joey, please say something," Tea pleaded as she, Yugi, and Tristan approached the unconscious body of Joey.

"I don't think I can," the Pharaoh said as his eyes started to shake, showing that he was near tears.

"Now the Orichalcos has him," Tea said as she collapsed to her knees. Caitlin put Valon down, and walked over to Tea, and comforted the girl.

"If I ever get my hands on the person who did this, they're gonna wish they were never born," Tristan said, kneeling by Joey. Silver looked at him from where he was holding his sister.

"Come on, wake up man," Tristan said, starting to cry. Silver got a message from Tails that he was at the ship, so Silver got his sister and Sonic inside, and flew away to get their bodies somewhere safer. He told Caitlin and Yugi he would return as soon as he would.

"Who did do this?" Tea questioned. "Cause by the looks of Valon, I would say he was in no shape to do it."

"It wasn't Valon, it was Mai," Caitlin said, earning her shocked looks. "First Valon was beaten by Joey, and then Mai beat him. She went to Patadius to find Dartz."

"But why?" Tea asked, curious.

"Easy. She couldn't wait to get rid of Joey," Tristan said, making a point.

"That's true. However, there is only one true person we can blame, and I think you know who I mean. He hides safely in his foretress, while others do his dirty work," the Pharaoh said angrily. "Well, not anymore." The king raced off towards Paradius.

"Pharaoh, wait," Tea called. Caitlin put her armor back on, and lifted the king up so they could get to Paradius faster, since she knew he wanted to go there. They arrived there in minutes, landing outside the door.

_"We've been expecting you Pharaoh, and you as well, Caitlin,"_ they heard a voice say. They looked around, wondering where it came from. They saw the elevator coming down towards them, so they waited for it to open. For the moment, Caitlin kept her armor on, just in case. The door opened, and Mai was shown.

"Mai," the Pharaoh said as her limp body fell forward. "Mai, say something," he said as he looked around the elevator. He swore he saw the faint glimmer of Guardian Eatos.

"I see it also," Caitlin said, taking the feather from mid-air.

"It looks like she lost a duel, and her soul," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin detached her armor, and placed Mai on her back. She took of one of the girl's bracelets, and left it as a sign for Tristan to see, with a small note. _I must put an end to this…_the king thought as he and Caitlin stepped in the elevator. Both teens were full of nothing but anger and hatred. As they were riding up, they each had their own thoughts. Caitlin had still not told the Pharaoh about her having Hermos in her deck for the time being.

"It's about time you showed up for our rematch," a voice said.

"This doesn't concern you Raphael. I'm here to see Dartz," the Pharaoh said as he walked out to the duel field, and Caitlin followed, leaning Mai against a sturdy wall nearby where she could reach her easily. Silver joined moments later, having seen her flying earlier. "Is your master so much of a coward he won't face me?"

"Not quite. You both owe me something, and I believe that you should give him that card Caitlin," Raphael said.

"Curse you to Anubis Raphael," she said, but took a card from her deck belt in her duel disk, and tossed it to the king.

"The Claw of Hermos?" he asked, looking at her.

"I took it from Joey's deck when it fell out. Thought I would keep it a secret for the time being," she said. The Pharaoh didn't seem angry with her, and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, still holding Hermos. He then turned to face Raphael.

"How did Mai lose her soul?" the king asked.

"She beat Joey, and I defeated her," he said.

"But why? Wasn't Mai on your side?" the king asked.

"We never trusted her, and it turns out I was right all along. After she took Joey's soul, she came back and turned on us. She did try hard, but unfortunately, her best wasn't good enough," Raphael explained.

"This madness has to stop. Think of how many innocent lives have been destroyed. You might be next," the Pharaoh pointed out, Caitlin and Silver standing nearby.

"Do you think I really care? I made a promise to Master Dartz to help save the world from crumbling down from people like you, and if keeping that promise means losing my soul, then so be it. Because even if I am captured, I'll be helping the Great Leviathan get the strength it needs to rise again," Raphael explained.

"Wake up! Can't you see Dartz is just using you? If you want to save the world, join my side, and stop fighting us," the Pharaoh said anxiously.

"Once the great beast comes back, your side won't even exist. All it needs is one more strong soul. Since we can't even seem to figure out if Caitlin has a weakness in her deck, we'll just face you instead," Raphael said. They all looked up, and saw the shadow of the Great Leviathan flying in the sky.

"Oh no, it's true," the king said.

"Believe it. As we speak, the Great Leviathan is lurking in the shadows all over the world, and as soon as I defeat you, it will finally cross over into our world," Raphael said as he watched the beast.

**Inside the City**

"Why did the Pharaoh take off like that?" Tristan asked as he and Tea ran along, Joey on Tristan's back.

"He must be going after Dartz," Tea said. Then, out of nowhere, all three teens were illuminated by headlights. A red car stopped right before it hit them.

"Tea, Tristan," a voice called, getting out of the car.

"Mokuba," Tea said as Kaiba got out of the car as well.

"Nice car," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Just my luck. The dork fest continues. So what happened to Wheeler? Did baby need a nap?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"It's not funny Kaiba. Joey lost his-" Tea began to say, but was interrupted by Mokuba.

"What is it now?" Kaiba asked as he looked at his little brother.

"It's our problem," he said as he pointed behind the car. They all followed his gaze. They appeared to be some form of rats.

"Rats!" Tea screamed, panicking.

"I hate those things!" Tristan screamed as Joey began to slip off his back.

"Listen you geeks," Kaiba said as he put one hand in front of Joey to stop him. "This way, move it. Quick, the fire escape," Kaiba demanded, pointing at it. Tea and Mokuba hopped up, then pulled Joey in. Tristan and Kaiba kicked over the garbage cans that they used, and grabbed the rail around the staircase.

"Where did they come from?" Mokuba asked.

"I smell a rat, and his name is Dartz," Kaiba said, and Tea rolled her eyes mentally. Far from where they were, the sea rumbled, and the great beast swam underneath the surface.

**Back at the Top of Paradius**

"As we speak, the most powerful beats alive is getting ready to tear this world apart. All it needs is your soul, and the seal will take care of that once I take you down. Of course, I already defeated you once, but you cheated your way out by switching places with someone else" Raphael said as images of what had happened there in the valley came back into the Pharaoh's mind. "Don't try a trick like that again this time if you know what is good for you. Now it's just you and me. The winner leaves a free man, loser becomes a prisoner."

"You're on, and once I defeat you, I can go after Dartz. It's just a shame that a duelist of your talent has to throw it all away for a madman," the king said.

"Look, Master Dartz opened me up to the world and made me who I am today. You're just jealous because you don't have one of these, right?" Raphael asked, holding up the Seal of Orichalcos. "Not anymore, anyway." The Pharaoh faltered, but regained.

"You can't tempt me with that again Raphael," the Pharaoh said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Raphael said as he walked forward so they could each shuffle the decks. "You can have one last look at it though."

"I know what you are trying to do, and it won't work. I won't give into my dark side," the king said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Raphael said.

_I must stay true to my heart, no matter what he tries to do…_the king thought. As they shuffled the decks, Caitlin had been called by Seveera.

_"What is it?"_ she asked quietly.

_"I sense that in your next duel, you will definately use those cards Pegasus left to you,"_ she said. Caitlin nodded.

_"Thanks for that,"_ she said, and both girl and dragon turned back to the duel.

"May the best man win, and when I do, I get your soul. I'm gonna enjoy this," Raphael said as he activated his duel disk. As each man drew, lightning and thunder boomed around them.

"Since I'm the returning champion, I'll start," Raphael said. _This'll be a nice way to kick things off._ "I play Guardian Treasure. By discarding my five cards, I get to draw two new ones now, and two every turn as long as it's on the field. Then I play Back-Up Guardna in defense mode. I play one card face down. Your turn," Raphael said.

"Very well. I call forth Queen's Knight in defense mode. That ends my turn," the king said.

"So soon?" Silver asked, looking at Caitlin.

"Just wait," she said, knowing that Yugi had probably done that move on purpous.

_I'm surprised he didn't play the Seal of Orichalcos right away. Perhaps he is toying with me_…the Pharaoh thought.

"That's all? Oh well, it's time to remind you how I crushed you once before. I play Gravity Axe, which allows me to play Guardian Grawl, who gains an extra 500 points. Now destroy his Queen's Knight," Raphael demanded. The card queen was obliterated, leaving the Pharaoh wide open. "I end my turn."

"Good. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight, and then I summon King's Knight. When these two are in play, I can summon Jack's Knight to join them," Yugi said.

"Speed Summon," Caitlin said, knowing about that, since she had her golems for the speed summon as well.

"I also Play Brave Attack," the king said, holding it up.

"I know that card," Raphael said as he remembered when Gerimo had suffered at the hands of it when he played Obelisk.

"What does that card do?" Silver asked, since he didn't know.

"Let's say, since Guardian Grawl has 2500 points, and Yugi wants to get rid of it. Then, he selects two monsters he wants to use to help him get rid of that monster," Caitlin explained.

"You used that card to beat Obelisk," Raphael said, shocked.

"Yes. Brave Attack adds the points of my monsters together, even though when they go, so does your Guardian," the king said.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson about respecting your cards. That's what did you in last time," the Doma duelist said.

"Raphael, it's time for me to show you about teamwork," the king said. Raphael looked confused. "Now my knights, show him what the power of working together can do! Destroy his Guardian Grawrl, with Triple Majestic Sword Slash!" the king called.

"I reveal Guardian Force! This card obliterates any magic card I chose as long as I don't have any Guardian monsters in the graveyard. Now your knights can't touch my monster. So much for your speech about teamwork," Raphael said as the Pharaoh's magic card was destroyed.

"I'll end my turn," the king said. _I need a new plan. He ruined my strategy with that last card, and now all my knights are open for attack…_he thought. Caitlin looked at the Pharaoh, fire in her eyes.

_I know that you can pull through this. Believe, just like your sister did when she handed the throne to you…_she thought.

"You're going down. Watch," Raphael said simply, drawing two cards.

_Oh no, if he plays the Seal of Orichalcos, I'm in trouble. If he wins with that on the field, I'll never save my friends…_the ex-ruler thought.

"I play Butterfly Dagger. This gives my Guardian monster 300 extra points. This also allows me to summon my Guardian Elma," Raphael said, taking his turn.

"I've never seen that guardian monster before," the king said.

"Even though she has low attack, she's still a rare guardian monster. Her special ability allows Raphael to bring back one guardian magic card back from the graveyard, and give it to her," Caitlin explained. Even though she didn't live in a Game Shop, she knew a whole lot about cards, and she had indeed heard of the Guardian series.

"Very perceptive. I bring back my Guardian Shield from the graveyard, and I also equip my Butterfly Dagger to Elma. Now attack his Queen's Knight, and Guardian Grawrl, attack his King's Knight," Raphael commanded.

_Pharaoh: 2500 Raphael: 4000_

"What now Pharaoh? One puny knight stands between me and your life points," Raphael pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, the Pharaoh always come back to beat his opponent," Silver said, making Raphael angry. But he just looked at the Pharaoh, waiting for a move.

"I activate the magic card Five Star Twilight. This allows me to bring out the Five Kuriboh brothers, since Jack's Knight is a five star monster," the Pharaoh said, playing the powder puff squad.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Raphael said sarcastically.

"By discarding one card, I activate their special ability. Kuriball," the Pharaoh explained. The five puff balls started rolling. The white one then swallowed the other four, growing in size every time. He then struck Guardian Grawrl, lowering his attack to 1500.

"What did you do?" Raphael asked, demanding an answer.

"He was weakened. He's only half the monster he used to be. Now my Kurboh brothers, combine into Kuribabylon," the Pharaoh instructed.

"What's the point? They have the same attack," Raphael pointed out.

"True, but I'm not done. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy your Gravity Axe, lowering his attack to 1000 points. Now Kuribabylon, destroy his Guardian Grawrl," the Pharaoh instructed.

"No, wait! Call him back!" Caitlin called.

"Why?" the Pharaoh asked, but then Raphael spoke.

"Elma, protect him," Raphael said. The shield on Elma's arm was then destroyed.

"Huh?" the Pharaoh asked, confused.

"You should have listened to Caitlin, since she seems to know about Guardian monsters better than you. By activating the effect of my shield, and giving up 500 life points, I was able to save my monster," Raphael explained.

_Pharaoh: 2500 Raphael: 3500_

_He gave up his own strength to save his monster…_the king thought. "I play one face down card, and end my turn," he finished. _I've never come across a duelist like him before, except Caitlin on some levels. But he really will never allow them to go to the graveyard. Why would a duelist like this hold the Seal of Orichalcos?.._the Pharaoh questioned. "Raphael, don't you see what is going on? As long as you work for Dartz, you can never be true to yourself. You respect your cards too much to use them for evil, but Dartz has brainwashed you into believing you are someone else."

"The only thing Master Dartz did was open my eyes to the truth," Raphael said.

"You're wrong," the Pharaoh said angrily. Caitlin and Silver watched with intensity, to see who would win this argument.

"This whole world is evil, and you are part of the problem, and I am here to fix it. And thanks to Master Dartz, I have the tools necessary to do just that. I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" he screamed.

"No Raphael, please don't!" the Pharaoh called. Caitlin backed up a bit, and Silver hovered up in the air.

"RA DAMNIT!" Caitlin shouted, really pissed off at the moment.

"Sorry Pharaoh, too late. Your fate is sealed," Raphael said, as lightning flashed above them. Below the building, Tea spotted the note next to Mai's glove.

"Hey look," she called, catching their attention. Tea picked up the note, and read it. "They're on top of the building. Come on, let's hurry." The four people raced off, Tea grabbing the glove.

"If this is here, where's Mai?" Tristan asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Kaiba said as they stepped into the elevator.

"You're making a mistake!" the Pharaoh shouted, hoping the Guardian duelist would listen. "RAPHAEL, NO!" The seal appeared on his forehead, and it expanded. At that moment, behind him, the elevator opened, revealing Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, and Joey.

"Pharaoh!" Tea called as Tristan set down Joey's body next to Mai's.

"We're too late," he said quietly as they watched the seal envelope the field. Silver hovered back down next to Caitlin, standing a bit far off from the group of four. "That guy already played the seal."

_This changes everything. What have you done Raphael?.._the Pharaoh thought as he watched the man become clouded by darkness.

Raphael grunted as he opened his eyes to reveal their red color. "That's more like it," he said, laughing evilly.

* * *

Hey, this was the newest chapter. See you all soon for the next one. Please R&R! Thank you!


	37. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own an awesome deck though.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"The seal now belongs to me this time," Raphael said, placing a hand on his chest.

"What were you thinking Raphael? Now one of us will lose his soul," the Pharaoh said, staring at the Doma duelist in complete shock.

"That's the whole point. The Great Leviathan needs power, and once I take you down, it will be able to rise again," Raphael said.

"We'll see," the Pharaoh said, narrowing his eyes.

_Can you make it this time around Pharaoh?.._Caitlin thought to herself. Silver looked at her, and then at the king, hoping with all his might that the king would win.

"That's the same guy that beat Yugi last time," Tristan said, recognizing Raphael. Tea gasped.

"What?" Kaiba questioned.

"The power of the Orichalcos has no equal. You may have had a taste last time, but I will show you what it can really do," Raphael said as each of his monsters got a power boost. "Now Guardian Grawrl, take out his powder puff."

_Pharaoh: 1000 Raphael: 3500_

_Did you plan for what I think you did?.._Caitlin asked herself, knowing that Yugi probably did what she was thinking.

"You activated my Rope of Life trap card," he said.

_I knew it…_Caitlin thought.

"This card allows me to bring back Kuribabylon since you just destroyed it, after I discard my hand," the Pharaoh explained. Raphael was slightly startled, but no one saw it except Caitlin. Kuribabylon now had 2300 points.

"I end my turn with this face down card," Raphael said, waiting the Pharaoh's move.

"Now what?" Tea questioned.

"Yugi needs help. He's only got 1000 life points left," Mokuba said, slightly worried.

"Who are you kidding Mokuba? He's won duels with way fewer than that," Tristan pointed out. Caitlin looked at them, then back to the action.

_And besides Mokuba, he doesn't need help, not if my vision comes true…_she thought, having seen the future. It came to her, she didn't will it, which confused her slightly, but she put it off for the time being.

_So that's the guy who defeated the King of Games. Well, then this is a chance for Yugi to win back his title and reputation, so that I can take it away…_Kaiba thought.

"My move. First, I detach my Kuribabylon back into the Five Kuriboh Brothers. Now it's time to take on a new form," the Pharaoh said. The blue puffball knocked the others out of the way, and they all started bouncing around.

"What's with the circus act?" Raphael asked, watching the puffballs bounce around.

"Now merge again, to form Kuribandit," the Pharaoh called out. In front of him now was a black puffball with green feet, an eye patch, and a yellow bandana on his head.

_So you did figure it out after all…_Caitlin thought. It was then that Mokuba noticed her scar across her eye.

"Hey Seto, look at Caitlin's eye," he said, pointing. Kaiba was temporarily shocked at the sight, but shook it off.

_How in the hell did she get that on her face? Well, no matter now anyway, it's already there…_he thought. In the meantime, Raphael had been laughing at the Kuribandit.

"If I were you Raphael, I wouldn't be laughing, for I activate Dark Magic Curtain. This allows me to summon my Dark Magician," the Pharaoh said, playing his favorite card.

"Awesome! What did I tell you?" Tristan called, and Tea smiled. Caitlin smiled as well.

_Everything is going to plan, but you still need to intercept fate and change the future Pharaoh, or else you will lose if my vision I got comes to pass…_Caitlin thought.

"But he just gave up half of his life points," Mokuba reminded them.

_Pharaoh: 500 Raphael: 3500_

"It's part of his plan," Tristan insisted, sweat dropping.

"Dark Magician, attack Guardian Elma!" the Pharaoh called.

"Activate Guardian Formation! She's safe," Raphael said as Guardian Elma dodged the attack.

"But how?" the king asked.

"Since his seal is in play, she moved to the back, making her unreachable," Caitlin explained.

"Hey Caitlin, can you see the future to see who will win?" Tristan asked.

"I already did, and unless the Pharaoh changes fate, the end is not good," she said, sadness in her eyes.

"What a wimp! Try fighting instead!" Tristan yelled.

_Actually, that was impressive. He knows how to tap into every power the seal has…_Kaiba thought.

"Now it's time to bring out my ultimate monster! I play Celestial Sword Eatos," Raphael said as lightning crashed.

"That lets him bring out Guardian Eatos," Silver said, knowing that was the move that Raphael used to finish the Pharaoh last time, and take Yugi's soul away.

"Correct, so say hello to my Guardian Eatos!" Raphael shouted, playing his Native American dressed monster with white wings and beautiful eyes, making her seem like a really beautiful female monster.

"I have to act quickly. With only 500 life points left, there isn't much time," the Pharaoh said as he stared into the face of the deadly creature. The guardian screamed as her wings turned as black as a starless sky, and the seal appeared on her forehead. "Look what you have done to your guardian. It's consumed by darkness."

"Exactly, and now its more powerful than ever. Nothing can stop it," Rafael said as his guardian picked up the sword, gaining another power boost, for a total of 3300.

"I'll have to disagree. Observe," Yami said as Kuribandit disappeared. "When Kuribandit is sacrificed, I can draw five new cards, but I can only keep the magic and spell cards. My monsters go to the graveyard."

"Yugi, no, don't do it! That'll make Eatos even stronger," Mokuba warned.

"Not necessarily," Caitlin said clearly, catching their attention.

"But that's Eatos' special ability, isn't it?" Silver asked, and she did nod, but opened her mouth to speak.

"Eatos only gains power from the monsters in the graveyard. If the Pharaoh has a strategy up his sleeve that can turn that special ability against Eatos and Rafael, he can render the guardian powerless, but it has to be precise, exactly on time, and to make it worse, its almost impossible to pull off," she explained.

"Do you know how to do it?" Tea asked. The raven-haired girl nodded.

"I don't have the cards in my deck for it, but I do know how to pull it off. However, the Pharaoh has to overcome fate by himself. I can't help him in this case," she said quietly, and turned back to the duel, ignoring the stares that Mokuba directed at her scarred face.

_Then let's see if Yugi can really pull it off…_Kaiba thought.

"Eatos, raise your sword, and drain his monster's power," Rafael said. Once again, the Pharaoh's arm was forcefully raised, thankfully, his side not bothering him, and the spirits of his monsters flew to Eatos' sword, giving her more power.

"Ah, 7000?" Tea said, gasping. The Pharaoh put down his arm, slightly slouching over.

"You're about to become a two-time loser," Rafael said.

_Not if he drew the two cards I saw in my vision…_Caitlin said, remembering her sight. She hoped that one of the cards he drew was Magical Hats, and the other, one card that could be very helpful.

"This time, you'll pay up, with your soul," Rafael stammered softly, glaring at the Pharaoh, who glared back. "Eatos, attack! Game over!"

"YUGI, NO!" Tristan and Tea screamed. Kaiba stared at his male rival with shock, and Mokuba hid behind Seto, afraid. Caitlin and Silver watched, unfazed. When the sword made contact with the purple clad mage however, it shattered, lowering her power back down to 3000.

"Allow me to explain. A few moments ago, one of my monsters that I sent to the graveyard, saved me. Namely, this, my Electromagnetic Turtle. It created an electromagnetic barrier, shielding my magician from harm," the ex-king explained. Caitlin smirked, glad that part of her vision had come true.

"No, he had that planned all along," Rafael exclaimed, clearly in shock. Silver had to hold back a few giggles.

"Yeah, way to go!" Tea cheered.

"In your face," Tristan shouted from across the seal.

_The Pharaoh's gonna pay for mocking the power of my Guardian Eatos…_Rafael thought. "I end my turn!"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before poisoning your own monsters with the dark powers of the Orichalcos. Take it from someone with experience. Darkening your monsters for power only backfires in the end," the Pharaoh said sadly. He felt eyes on the back of his neck, but chose not to look, knowing who it was.

_You really need to let it go…_Caitlin thought, slightly angry now.

"You play the seal once and suddenly you are an expert on the subject? Just go," Rafael said, anger in his voice.

"As you wish. I play Big Shield Guardna, in defense mode. Then I switch Dark Magician to defense, and one card face down as well. Your move," the Pharaoh said, making his turn one to count on.

_Hopefully, he played Magical Hats face down, or else he's done…_Caitlin thought, although she knew that he had played Magical Hats face down.

"You're finished. You can't win a duel with just defense Pharaoh. It just weakens you, and I'm about to prove it. Guardian Eatos, destroy his most favorite card, the Dark Magician!" Rafael commanded, pointing at the purple clad mage. The guardian launched a beam from her mouth.

"Pharaoh!" Tea shouted. Caitlin knew that she might need comfort later, and decided to join her friends, Silver already there.

"Do something!" Mokuba shouted.

"Magical Hats, activate! Hide my monsters!" the Pharaoh shouted, playing his card. His monsters disappeared, and the attack obliterated the hat with his Big Shield Guardna inside.

"What's going on?" Rafael demanded, confused.

"Awesome! Magical Hats shuffled his monsters, so blonde blasted the wrong one!" Tristan exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, but Rafael gets to attack again, so Dark Magician is still in danger," Mokuba warned.

"One of these three remaining hats conceals my monster. So go ahead, hit me with your best shot!" the Pharaoh said, pointing his thumb to his chest.

_Three hats, one monster, I know what I have to do…_Rafael thought. _I'll use Elma to even the odds, and then send in Grawrl to finish it off… _"Alright, Elma, attack! Now I have a 50-50 chance," Rafael said as he smirked evilly. "Guardian Grawrl, attack!" The monster smashed the right hat. The left hat disappeared, revealing the mage, who glared at the Guardian Monster.

"Wrong hat," the Pharaoh said simply as Rafael stared in shock at the purple clad mage.

"Oh no," Rafael said.

"Looks like you used up all of your choices," the king said. Rafael stared blankly into space, too shocked to speak.

_How could I have messed that up? I was just about to capture the Pharaoh's soul…_Rafael thought. "My turn's not done. I activate Rod of Silence. This lets me play, my Guardian Kehest," he said as his mermaid guardian appeared, gaining power from both the rod, and the seal, for a total of 1500.

"Ah, that was close," Tristan said as he and Tea took deep breaths.

"There's only one thing that can save him now. Let's see if he is brave enough to play it," Kaiba pointed out.

"Kaiba, if I can play that card, he can, so zip you lip, and watch the match," Caitlin said rudely, tired of all of Kaiba's comments. He just snorted and rolled his eyes at the black-haired girl, but continued to watch the duel anyway.

"First, I activate Graceful Charity. It lets me draw three new cards, as long as I discard two of the ones that I drew," the Pharaoh explained. _This is my last true chance. Please, heart of the cards, guide me…_the Pharaoh prayed. Caitlin also prayed silently to every Egyptian God she knew of that he would draw that card, but the shudder in her body made her think twice.

_He did not just draw that…_she thought, shock in her eyes, but she masked it away.

"Too bad Rafael," the king said.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Rafael screamed, shock all over his face.

"I'm afraid it's true. I've drawn the Eye of Timeaus!" the Pharaoh announced.

"Oh no!" Rafael shouted, mentally panicking.

"Oh yes! And now Timeaus, arise!" the Pharaoh called, summoning his emerald green dragon from the Dark Magician's staff. The dragon roared mightily as he appeared on the field, glaring at Rafael. Seveera decided to now watch the duel, and appeared next to Caitlin in spirit form. Caitlin stood on the edge of the group so that Seveera would not hit them, should she decide to actually become flesh instead of spirit.

"Now I merge my Dark Magician with Timeaus, to form Amulet Dragon!" the Pharaoh yelled, anger in his voice, clear as day. Suddenly, Seveera nudged her girl, and she understood, flashing her necklace. Seveera appeared next to Timeaus on the Pharaoh's field, already merged with Caitlin's golems, to create the Giant Stone Dragon of the Wind once again.

"What? How can you have her on the field also? You never played her, and what's more, Caitlin owns her," Rafael exclaimed, and then, realizing it, he looked at the tri-colored female. Her necklace had stopped glowing, but the Millennium Eye was still on her forehead.

"If you can have ten monsters on the field, then I can help my family however I like. Let's consider this payback for this scar you implanted on me," she said, pointing at the mark. Her dragon roared, her 4000 attack points demonstrating her lethal glory, making it known that she was a force to be reckoned with in battle. Her black wings kept her up in the sky, next to Timeaus.

"Now I have to worry about two of them," Rafael said angrily. The Pharaoh smiled at his family.

_"Let's hope you can take this as a true sign that I forgive you, and stop blaming yourself for what happened, alright?"_ he heard her ask.

"Alright," he said, and then turned back to his dragons. Dark Magician was perched in between Timeaus' wings on the back of his neck. Timeaus also had golden symbols on him, which was all written in ancient Atlantian language. His 2900 attack points, combined with Stone Dragon's 4000, were both a force to be reckoned with. "My new dragon gains 300 attack points for every magic card in my graveyard."

"Oh no," Rafael said, still panicking inside his own mind.

"And in case you weren't counting," the Pharaoh began, holding up his cards.

"That's eight," Caitlin finished for him, looking at her dragon, then at the Pharaoh.

"That's a total of 5300 attack points, plus Stone Dragon's 4000, is more than enough to wipe you out for good," the Pharaoh said angrily.

"Who's the man?" Tristan asked happily.

"He is!" Tea cheered, and Silver held a thumb's up to Caitlin, who smiled back, but both teens still focused on the duel, knowing it wasn't over until someone lost all their life points.

"Now, Amulet Dragon, destroy Guardian Eatos!" the Pharaoh commanded. He would have attacked with Stone Dragon as well, but since he got her through Caitlin this turn, he couldn't use her until three turns had passed, so she served as defense for the time being, having 5000 points, enough to keep him safe until he could use her to attack.

"Eatos, no!" Rafael screamed. In the midst of the attack in the light, he saw her smile. "But I still need you," he whispered as she disappeared. "You'll pay Pharaoh! No one sends my Guardian Eatos to the graveyard and gets away with it!" he threatened. From behind him, green beams enveloped above all the monsters, even above Seveera's massive size in her new form, and that was twice the size of Amulet Dragon.

"Rafael, what are you up to?" the Pharaoh demanded as Stone Dragon growled, closing her wings even tighter around the king. The tips of her wings were by his feet, ready to shield him from any attack.

"That's creepy," Tristan said, shock on his face. Then, the realization hit Caitlin, and she mentally slapped her forehead.

"Aw shit," she whispered, knowing what he was doing, having seen it before.

"How is the seal doing that? Tea asked, confused.

_It must be a ditch in the hologram…_Kaiba thought. Seveera looked at the CEO, then Caitlin.

_"He's still in denial,"_ she told the girl mentally.

_"I know. He'll believe soon enough,"_ she said, and both of the laughed.

"What's going on?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"My Guardian Eatos is a creature of light and purity. When it's destroyed, it's replaced by a creature of darkness," he said. The seal on his head was flashing from green to red. A fissure in the ground opened up, and a hand appeared, followed by a face.

"Ah. What is that?" the Pharaoh questioned.

_Please Rafael, that creature is far too dangerous. Help my ancestor in destroying it…_she prayed.

"I got one word: nasty," Tea commented.

"I got four: I'm gonna be sick," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Here's seven: Let's get this the hell over with," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. Mokuba stared at the creature in shock, and secretly, he was scared that Yugi would lose.

"For the last time, what is that thing?" the Pharaoh demanded. Caitlin was tired of Rafael being quiet, so she told the king.

"It's the Guardian Dreadside, the polar opposite of Eatos, and he is even more dangerous," she warned. The Pharaoh silently thanked her for lending him her 5000 defense point dragon, which he would use against that monster as well. It had a brown top that was made of fur, and bandages totally covering his arms. He also had long black hair, a white face, and red eyes.

"Hello, and goodbye. It's no match for my dragon," the Pharaoh said confidently. The seal appeared on the Guardian's forehead, giving him a total of 3000 attack points.

"We'll see. I give him a boost with my Reaper Sythe magic card. Now for the best part. He gets an extra 500 points for every monster in my graveyard," Rafael explained.

"But why? I thought you despised having monsters in your graveyard," the Pharaoh said, slightly shocked.

"But I despise you even more, so what's a few monsters if it means destroying you forever, and with only 500 life points left, you won't last long," he pointed out.

"That was a quick change of personality," Silver said, also taken aback.

"Silver's right. Rafael would never say something like that. He's like the Pharaoh and me; we both show respect to our cards," Caitlin said, keeping a close eye on her dragon. There was a flaw in her dragon: she could only keep it on the field as long as she could keep the symbol on her forehead, and her necklace active. She was supposed to pass out earlier, but her favorite monsters, Sorcerer, Valkyria, Gandora, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl were all helping. Caitlin thanked them many times, and didn't intend to stop.

"Just try me! Your move," the Pharaoh said.

"You sound pretty anxious for someone about to lose their soul," Rafael said, the king smirking angrily at him.

"I'm not worried. With my family by my side, and not just Caitlin, you won't take me down," the king said.

"You should be. I put my dark monster in attack mode, and I'll sacrifice my other four to increase his power," Rafael said confidently.

"What?" the Pharaoh questioned, shocked.

"What the hell is happening?" Silver asked. Tea and Tristan just shrugged at the silver hedgehog.

"He's losing himself," Caitlin said quietly, so quiet that no one heard her, except her monsters, including Seveera and her golems.

"Don't do it! The Orichalcos is clouding your mind!" the Pharaoh warned, his eyes displaying shock inside every inch of the crimson orbs, just like Caitlin's hazel ones. But Rafael paid no heed, and his monsters disappeared. "Rafael, do you realize what you have done?"

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly what I have done. I just added 2000 points," Rafael said, smirking. His monster now had a total of 5500 attack points. If the Pharaoh was lucky, he wouldn't attack Seveera in her black mode, but if he did, he would lose without the assist of Caitlin's dragon.

_Pharaoh, as long as Caitlin is fueling me, I cannot die. I am an immortal shield…_he heard a voice say in his mind.

_"Seveera?"_ he asked.

_"Yes. Caitlin's will to help you is strong, as is that of her monsters and friends. As long as they are all fueling my body, I cannot be destroyed by any card,"_ she said, and smiled at the king. She enveloped her wings tighter, ready to shield the Pharaoh from the wind that might come along with the attack.

"Do you see that? Now Rafael's monster is stronger," Tea exclaimed. Silver looked at her, and sent her a message into her mind. The girl looked at him shocked, considering he had told her how Caitlin was fueling her dragon. Tea agreed to keep quieter to let the girl do her thing.

"Read it and weep Pharaoh. Bye Timeaus. It's been a blast," Rafael said.

"Just go," the Pharaoh said, narrowing his eyes in anger, as did the charcoal dragon above him.

"Alright then. Guardian Dreadside, attack Timeaus!" Rafael demanded. His monster slashed Timeaus in half, obliterating him from the field. The Pharaoh would have flown backwards, had it not been for Seveera protecting him with her wings and catching her with her claw to keep him stable. Even Dark Magician disappeared, not without a sad look at his master.

_Pharaoh: 300 Rafael: 3500_

"You've got no monsters left to defend your life points now except for that dragon. Once I obliterate her, you're wide open," Rafael said.

"My move!" the Pharaoh said, determination clear in his voice.

"Check it out. The Pharaoh's pretty confident out there," Tea said, smiling at the ex-king.

_How can he win without Timeaus? Sure, he has Stone Dragon of the Wind, but he can only have her defend. There is no way he can have her attack..._Kaiba thought. _Unless, he activates her special ability…_he realized, suddenly knowing why Caitlin had put her golden dragon with those three golems.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. We now each draw until we are both holding six cards in our hand," the Pharaoh said. "Now I summon Watapon to the field, whom I sacrifice to play my Dark Magician Girl!" the Pharaoh commanded, playing his female mage. Caitlin's mage smiled at seeing the one the Pharaoh held. "I play one card face down, and end my turn."

"He left his mage in attack mode!" Kaiba realized.

"Ha. You're even more naïve than I thought. Guardian, attack his magician!" Raphael commanded.

"I activate Magical Pigeon!" the Pharaoh said, surprising Rafael.

"What?" Rafael asked, stunned.

"Confused? This card can only be activated on Dark Magician Girl. It protects her by transforming her into a pigeon for one turn," the king said.

"Ha, well, the effect just ended," Rafael said, and sure enough, he was right. "I activate Second Chance! I get to attack again!" His monster launched forward. But right as he was about to strike, Seveera lashed out with her tail. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Rafael, as long as Stone Dragon is on the field, since she is not truly mine, she provides an extra ability: she defends all my monsters, and she cannot be destroyed by any card," the king said.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled.

"Rafael, as long as I am alive and keeping her fueled, just like me, she protects my family," Caitlin called, which angered the Doma guardian duelist even more.

"Fine. I place two cards face down, and end my turn," the blonde duelist said angrily. Seveera put her wings protectively back around the Pharaoh, and her tail was in front of his Dark Magician Girl, shielding her. "Pharaoh, haven't you realized you're out of options? It's pointless to even drag this out any longer."

"I'm well aware that the odds are truly in your favor. But that is no reason to give up. You may have the magic of the Orichalcos, but I have something stronger: a belief in the heart of the cards, my family, and in myself," he said confidently, clenching his fist, a sign of a belief of victory.

"How soon we forget. You were once ruled by darkness," Rafael pointed out.

_Yes, but I was able to conquer it…_he thought as he remembered his duel with Yugi. _He was able to turn me around, and Caitlin has never given up on me, just as my older sister probably did herself. If they can believe in me, I should believe in myself, not doubt my heart. They never did, and neither did our monsters. I will win, for my family and friends…_he thought. _I must help Rafael conquer the darkness in his heart. Yes, now I can do for Rafael what Yugi did for me…_he thought as he drew a card. "I know firsthand what the Orichalcos can do to a person's heart, and I can help you. Think, when Eatos was destroyed, you unleashed your anger on your other monsters. You let the Orichalcos feed on your rage, like I did," the king explained.

"So? What's your point?" Rafael asked.

"That this isn't who you really are. The darkness in you has taken control, and now you must face that darkness head on. It's the only way to save yourself," the king said calmly.

"You need to be saved," Rafael said sarcastically, flipping his hand to express his point.

"If you don't believe my words, that maybe this will convince you," the king said, holding up a card that he and the black charcoal dragon behind him could see.

"What are you holding?" Rafael questioned.

"A card that makes you search yourself for who you truly are," the ex-king said, flipping the card around. "A NEW WORLD CIRCLE!"

"What on earth does that do?" Rafael asked.

"Something you could never imagine," Caitlin said, but she said it through the mouth of her dragon. A few seconds later, Caitlin disappeared, and then, on top of her dragon's head, in her armor.

"What in the world?" Rafael asked.

"I only needed a few moments to achieve the power so that I could fuse with Seveera, allowing me to enter the seal, and protect my family," she said, her armor turning black like her dragon. Caitlin floated down into her dragon's hand, and smiled at the Pharaoh, who smiled back. He then turned to glare at Rafael.

"Now behold! You must pay for what you have done Rafael! A New World Circle, activate!" he commanded. Seveera disappeared, and transferred her energy into Caitlin's body. Caitlin's right arm armor piece now had the head of a dragon, and her wings grew larger. Her staff turned black, and so did her headdress. Then, Seveera reappeared behind her, this time, with 10,000 defense, and 8000 attack. All the while, along with that, Dark Magician Girl and Rafael's guardian disappeared.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"For starters, when I chose too, by having Seveera transfer herself to my strength every time Pharaoh activates a magic card, her strength doubles in both attack and defense, as does mine, and I can also summon one token monster per turn that can be destroyed, but that can help defend," the girl said, and sure enough, she also had 3000 attack and 3000 defense. Unfortunately, they could both only be used for defense, but as long as they were on the field, girl and dragon, they were impenetrable shields. A token then appeared by her side.

"What else is there?" he asked, and a few moments later, the barrier of the seal began to turn black.

"Now witness your true darkness!" the Pharaoh yelled angrily, glaring at the Doma duelist, before smiling at Caitlin, who smiled back. Together, along with Yugi when he was with them, they were unbeatable. Rafael grunted in anger, and everyone else watching looked surprised.

"I don't like the looks of that," Tristan said as he adjusted Joey on his back.

"Ditto," Tea agreed.

"Now you can't even see what's going on in there," Mokuba pointed out. Then, next to Silver, his Swift Gaia appeared.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, and Gaia told him. "Alright. Guys, I can see what's going on," he said. They all looked at him, confused.

"How?" Mokuba asked.

"Since I have a Swift Gaia monster on my arm, and Caitlin has one in her deck, I can use the Shadow of Eyes Charm to see inside the bubble," he said. He did just that, watching what was going on through Caitlin's duel disk, who sensed him, and made sure the hedgehog had a good view.

"Doesn't loom fun so far," he said sadly, and they all looked nervously at the shadow bubble.

"Let's just hope that when the smoke clears, it's the Pharaoh who's standing," Tea said nervously as they all looked on.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far. Please R&R. I would like to hear your opinions. Thank you very much.


	38. Opposites Attract

Hey. I did my latest chapter recently. Hope you liked it. Good news. Break is soon, so I can write more. And thanks to Latemur for feedback on some of my other stories. You're a good writer, a in my book, a good friend, since I thought you're commentary was useful. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in my stories except Caitlin, Shauna, and even my own deck that is beast! Haha. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Lightning crashed against the orb, shocking everybody.

"The Pharaoh's trapped in there with that freak," Tristan exclaimed.

"He does have Caitlin to protect him, so I doubt he can lose, since she and her dragon are indestructible," Kaiba pointed out.

"But how did this even happen?" Tea asked.

"I know. Remember? He played that underworld card," Mokuba said calmly, but mentally panicking.

**Inside the Shadow Ball**

The Pharaoh was standing next to Caitlin on Seveera's palm, the dragon walking in the direction that the king wanted her to go. Through the smoke, he saw graves.

"Is this another vision that was created by the Orichalcos?" he questioned, curious as to what was going on around him. Caitlin hopped off Seveera, flying around, looking at the graves. Her black armor was easy to see through the smoke, so Seveera could easily follow Caitlin with the Pharaoh on her palm. They walked forward calmly, breathing quietly so they could listen for any strange noises.

"Wait, Pharaoh, come look at this," she said. The dragon walked over, and let the king down. The three of them looked at the tombstone Caitlin found. It had the name "Medium Piece Golem" on it. "Doesn't this have something to do with the card's special ability that you just played?" the girl asked.

"Wait, that's right. Underworld Circle lets us bring back monsters that we've lost. I think that we've been transported to the card graveyard," he concluded. To be safe, he stepped back onto Seveera's palm, Caitlin using her wings to keep afloat by her ancestor.

"This wasn't part of my plan," they heard a voice say. Caitlin and Seveera knew what it was. The charcoal dragon growled low in her mighty muscular throat, and Caitlin shone a light on the man she could see through the smoke. It revealed a man they both knew all too well.

"Rafael!" the Pharaoh said in complete shock. It appeared they hadn't been heard, but Caitlin knew they had. Then, they heard a cry for help. They looked in the direction it came from. A man appeared that had the same hairstyle and color as Rafael.

"I think that's Rafael when he was younger," Caitlin said, astounded. They watched the scene play out before them. Rafael gasped.

"That looks like you," the Pharaoh said as they all watched, very confused as to what was going on around them.

"That is me," Rafael said as he raced after his younger self.

"Rafael, wait!" the Pharaoh called. Seveera, being made of stone, shrunk herself down to a smaller size, putting the Pharaoh on her back. She flew after the two Rafael's, Caitlin by her side, near her wing.

"Rafael, it might be a trap! Come back!" Caitlin called after the guardian duelist, who paid no heed. They all ventured into the thick smoke. The only way they could see was thanks to Caitlin, who was illuminating the darkness with her magic, Seveera flying behind her girl. They finally caught up with the man, who was standing near four graves.

"Please, we have to turn back! It's too dangerous," the Pharaoh warned as he got off the dragon. Caitlin landed next to Rafael, looking at the graves.

"Rafael, turn away," she demanded, but the man just continued to stare.

"Why should he?" the Pharaoh asked. Caitlin didn't answer, so he looked at the graves as well, Seveera following their gazes.

"Rafael, we should leave. We don't even know where we are," Yugi warned.

"Maybe you guys don't, but I do," Rafael said, as it started to rain heavily. Caitlin had to restrain herself from lashing out, since she also knew where they were, as did her dragon.

"Where are we then?" Yugi asked. The Doma duelist was about to reply, until they heard someone laughing evilly behind them. They turned, Seveera protecting the three people with her charcoal tail.

"Wait, it's starting to make sense. Dartz took me here, when I was younger. He opened my eyes to the truth. This must have been the day that he and I met," Rafael remembered. He took a step forward, before he was stopped by the charcoal dragon. He was surprised that she and Caitlin were actually trying to protect him in case there was a trap nearby, so he just remained behind the dragon.

"So is this a vision of your past then?" the Pharaoh asked, curious.

_"Life is cruel my child. Remember that. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you can move on. After the accident, your family has forgotten all about you,"_ they heard Dartz say to the younger Rafael. The three people and the dragon watching the scene before them all had sad expressions on their faces.

_"They seemed to have moved on, and so should you. Just let go. I sent you here so you could forget about your past. Just do as I say, and the pain will leave. I am your family, and only me. No one else is out there for you. However, unlike your other family, I won't leave you alone. Now listen closely. There is one last task you need to do. Tunnel your way into the ground to uncover your destiny, just over there,"_ Dartz said, and his words echoed through Rafael's mind. The younger Rafael walked toward the graves, not even seeing the present day four occupants inside the vision.

_"Use your anger to strive ahead, and you'll be able to rebuild your future. Your new strength is in your grasp. Now dig,"_ Dartz demanded. The old Rafael did as he said, using his bare hands to scrape away to wet earth.

"Rafael, what is it that Dartz told you to look for?" the Pharaoh questioned as the Doma duelist glanced at him. They watched Rafael dig for what seemed like hours, till' he said he could sense what Dartz was telling him about.

"Rafael, what is it that you were told to look for?" the Pharaoh once again asked.

"Wait, let me guess. It was your Doma Duel Disk, right?" Caitlin questioned. Even though Rafael didn't want to, he nodded at the raven-haired girl. Then, from behind the younger Rafael, they saw the spirit of Guardian Eatos appear. Dartz demanded him to look away, and he put the dark disk on his arm. He drew the top card, and saw it was some weird seal.

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Caitlin realized, knowing where this dream was going, even if she hadn't seen this coming in her vision at all, just the card being played. They watched him play the dreaded card, and Eatos disappeared. The younger Rafael noticed his monster going down in flames, and in its place, a new one arose from the hole in the ground. It was the Guardian Dreadside monster that had been played in the duel. Rafael backed up towards Dartz out of fear, not knowing how to act.

"Guardian Dreadside!" the three of them said all at once, alarmed and shocked.

"Pharaoh, Caitlin, now do you understand the brilliance of Master Dartz? He knows exactly how the world works, and he knows how to save it," Rafael explained. Then, they were separated like they had been in their duel. The Pharaoh was standing behind Seveera's tail, Caitlin standing next to her ancestor.

"Then tell me this much. If you're so loyal to this Dartz," the Pharaoh began.

"Then why do you disobey him?" Caitlin finished. It was true; Rafael stayed true to his guardian monsters even though he worked for Dartz.

"You don't get it, and you never will, because you don't know him. He was trying to help me move on, and forget about my past," Rafael explained.

"Why don't you wake up!" Caitlin yelled.

"Dartz is a madman Rafael, only interested in helping himself. He convinced you to abandon everything that you ever cared about, including your own monsters," the Pharaoh said, on the brink of actually yelling angrily at the Doma Duelist.

"Are you done? With the power I was given, I was able to survive, and now I will release that power on you," Rafael said angrily, and then, Guardian Dreadsyth appeared.

"But how can he be back?" the Pharaoh questioned, confused. Then, the smoke disappeared, enabling the four to be seen.

"Hey, the smoke's gone," Tristan said, and Silver was thankful. It had taken a lot of energy to maintain shadow of eyes, so he was glad he got to rest.

"Is the Pharaoh alright?" Tea asked. One glance from Caitlin quickly in her direction told her that the answer was yes.

"Pharaoh, he brought it back via the Underworld Circle Card you just played," Caitlin said as her strength and defense doubled to 6000, and Seveera had 16000 attack and 20000 defense. "Now we can only use the monsters that are in our graveyard." Luckily, since Caitlin was controlling her own dragon and keeping it fueled, they were both still on the field, shielding the king. Seveera shielded him with her tail, Caitlin holding her staff in front of her chest, hovering next to her dragon's tail, ready to protect the Pharaoh. She knew that if Rafael could attack them, they would remain, but battle damage would occur.

"If that's the case, I understand why my Dark Magician Girl is gone, but how is your monster still alive?" the king questioned.

"By discarding one hand, he can revive himself, much like Caitlin and Stone Dragon, except they don't die," Rafael said.

"What do you mean?" the king questioned. Caitlin looked just as eager fir an explanation.

"He has a mind of his own," Rafael said.

"How is that possible?" the ex-king asked.

"Pharaoh, like how we are shielding you, we can't die as long as the duel is still active. Same for his guardian; it was made to be indestructible," Caitlin realized, informing her ancestor of the predicament they were in.

"Does that mean that Pharaoh can't win?" Tea asked.

"I am guessing it depends; Caitlin and Seveera are two indestructible walls that can't be destroyed either, so the only way they can win is by finding a way around the defense monsters on each field side, or else this duel could drag on forever, at least until they run out of cards," Silver concluded, realizing what was happening.

"Thanks to my magic card, Caitlin and Seveera's strength were both doubled, and I have access to every monster in my card graveyard, but you can't access yours thanks to Dreadsyth," the ex-ruler said.

"Don't you know? This duel isn't over yet. Besides, the monsters I sacrificed are gone, and I don't need them anymore. I only need my Syth monster now," Rafael said angrily.

_Dartz gave him that beast to feed off the darkness in his soul…_Caitlin thought.

_"Pharaoh, as long as Rafael is a being of dark, his monster will keep getting stronger until he surpasses even us,"_ Caitlin warned, the Pharaoh looking at her.

"_You sure?_" he asked, and she nodded.

"Then maybe if I destroy it, I can set him free," he said quietly. However, his chances were slim. Rafael had four times the amount of life points that Pharaoh had, after suffering damage when he attacked Seveera.

"He may have a shot after all," Kaiba said as the Dark Magician reappeared.

"Yeah, thanks to the fact he can summon monsters from his graveyard, he can really kick some butt," Mokuba said, looking on eagerly.

"I'll end my turn with 1 face-down card," the Pharaoh told Rafael.

"Fine, my move, and I'll end this soon enough," Rafael said. The Pharaoh smirked, and brought back his Jack's Knight, since his card allowed it.

"That's awesome! He can summon monsters on his opponent's turn," Mokuba said happily.

"Doesn't matter. Your monsters are still weaker than mine," Rafael said.

"Have you forgotten about Stone Dragon?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I can attack your monster while avoiding Seveera by discarding one card every two turns. Now, attack his Dark Magician!" Rafael commanded as Seveera shielded jack's Knight with her tail, and the Pharaoh with her wings.

"Not so fast, for I play Zero Gravity! Thanks to this card, all attack monsters are switched to defense mode, and vice versa, and my monsters can attack," the king said as Caitlin and Seveera poised to attack, destroying his monsters, forcing Rafael to discard yet another card to bring him back.

"Hey, he stopped that zombie thing dead in it's tracks you guys," Tristan cheered.

"Not so fast, because I activate my Spirit Hunting Card, so it switched my monster back into attack mode, and the ones that attacked me back into defense mode," Rafael said as his monster got ready to attack.

"Aw man," Mokuba said as the monster charged forward, and Seveera couldn't defend since she had just attacked. Both of the Pharaoh's monsters were obliterated, Seveera shielding the king from the shockwave.

"Oh no," Tea said, panicking.

"Rafael destroyed both of his monsters at once," Tristan said, fear in his voice.

"My move. I bring back my Dark Magician Girl from the graveyard, and then I play Alter of Restoration. By discarding my top two cards, I can bring back another monster, and I pick the Eye of Timeaus," the Pharaoh said as he played his emerald green dragon. "I once again fue my monsters to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight." The mage attached her armor, and the emerald green dragon floated next to the charcoal dragon, Caitlin, still in her armor, floating in between them. They were placed into attack mode.

"How can that be?" Rafael asked.

"Whenever another dragon is on the field, I can switch the position of both Stone Dragon and the mage," the Pharaoh said as all the monsters poised in attack position, the dragons roaring fiercely.

_He thinks he can use their special ability to destroy my guardian…_Rafael thought. "All right Pharaoh, bring it," he said sarcastically.

"Now Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, destroy his monster!" the Pharaoh commanded, discarding one card.

"I guess that's the end," Tristan said.

"Not quite," Silver said, knowing that the Pharaoh was disappointed that it hadn't worked. He might have won if the monster had been destroyed, since Caitlin and her dragon could only attack if they could do direct damage.

_He knew that monster couldn't be destroyed…_Kaiba realized, since Rafael had discarded another card. _But why did he attack it? Yugi better not lose again. Only I have the right to claim his title…_

"I play one card face down, and end my turn," the king said, and even though they were in attack mode, Seveera placed her tail in front of Yugi to shield him, while poising to attack as well.

"You're finished," Rafael said, and the Pharaoh brought back his Queen's Knight, in attack mode.

"By discarding one card, I activate the Magic Card Sword of Sealing," he said, placing it right on Timeaus' claw. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark. Wouldn't you say Timeaus?" he asked. The Pharaoh looked at Caitlin, who had the same look he did: they both knew and saw which card Rafael had sent to the graveyard.

"Dreadsyth, attack!" Rafael called. His monster slashed Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight, thanks to Rafael's card that allowed him to bypass Seveera, and took down the Pharaoh's life points.

"Pharaoh, no!" Mokuba and Tea called out.

_Pharaoh: 10 Rafael: 1200_

"What? How can you even be standing?" Rafael questioned.

"I activated my Reduction Barrier, which only cost me 90% of my life points," he explained.

"He saved himself," Tristan said, overjoyed.

"Yeah, but he's only got 10 life points left," Mokuba reminded them.

"Uh oh," Tea said, panicking.

"Also, thanks to my trap card, Stone Dragon is once again able to defend my monsters from any of your attacks by obliterating your card," the Pharaoh said as Rafael's spell disappeared. "I will fight until my last point is gone!"

"Suit yourself. It's not going to be much longer anyway, because once I crush you, Caitlin will be a piece of cake," Rafael said, angering the mage girl.

"You've been brainwashed, consumed by your own darkness. But I believe there is still good inside you, and I intend to bring it out, with this move," the ex-king said. "First, I bring back Big Shield Guardna, and play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards, and strengthens Caitlin and Seveera as well." Their attacks then rose to 12,000 and 40,000 points. The king looked at his hand. "Time to pay for what you did. I activate Spider Web, which lets me use your Monster Reborn card you threw out, and I bring back your own monster, one that saved your life, that you in turn deserted: Guardian Eatos!"

"Eatos," Rafael said quietly.

"What's he going to do with that card?" Tea questioned.

"Hopefully, win," Mokuba said.

"Wait, Caitlin's prediction is coming true. He did draw that one card," Silver said quietly. Tea heard, but kept watching the duel.

"One more thing," the king said as he looked back at Joey. _Joey, I can only do this with your help…_he thought. "I play the Claw of Hermos!" the giant red dragon appeared next to Seveera, Eatos, and Caitlin, ready to fight.

"Hey Joey, check it out. He summoned your boy," Tristan said to no one in particular.

"Now I merge him with Queen's Knight to form Goddess Bow, and I give it to Eatos, which doubles her attack points, and your monster gets weaker, since Eatos was removed from your graveyard," the king explained.

"What's the point? My monster will just come back," Rafael pointed out.

"We'll see. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Eatos, attack his creature now!" the king commanded. "I activate my bow's special ability. Now every time your monster revives himself, my monster can attack again, until you have no cards to discard from your hand." Rafael just watched, shock all over his face.

"Of course, it can't come back if no cards are discarded," Mokuba contemplated.

"Your dark flame is extinguished," the king said as Eatos grabbed the mask, and held it to her chest before she took it into the sky with her.

"Come back!" Rafael called after his former monster.

"Now do you understand what you have done? At one point, your monsters meant the world to you, but Dartz convinced you to abandon that. He fueled your rage with lies, and in a moment of weakness, your heart was overtaken by the Orichalcos. But I know the real you is still trying to break free, and I knew that I had to force you to face the darkness," the king explained as Caitlin hovered down next to him, and Seveera shielded them both with her tail and wings, though her head was positioned so she could attack easily.

"There is only one problem: the seal still needs to take one soul. So what do you say we finish this off and see who goes?" Rafael asked.

"No, wait!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Too late. I use your magic card to bring back Guardian Grawrl," he explained.

"What are you going to do with him?" the king asked. Caitlin tensed up, assuming a defensive pose in front of the king, having her staff at the ready.

"Next I play my Soul Charge magic card, allowing me to summon back four more monsters," Rafael said as his other guardians appeared.

"But you just doubled Caitlin and Stone Dragon's strength again," the king said as Caitlin now had 24,000 attack, and Seveera had 80,000.

"He just summoned four more monsters," Tristan said, slightly panicking.

"Look, any monster summoned with Soul Charge can't attack for one turn, so relax," Kaiba said. "And if you think Caitlin can save him, she can't, not unless they can do a direct attack. Otherwise, their attack won't even work, not unless Yugi chooses to activate their special ability together," he said. Yugi heard him, but put it off for the time being, knowing when he wanted to activate Caitlin and Seveera's ability.

"Well, that's it. My graveyard is empty: my guardians are free," Rafael said with some happiness, a small smile forming.

"That's true, now what?" he asked.

"I think you know Pharaoh. I activate Nutrient Z, giving me extra points, so I still have 2,000 remaining. Now dish out your final attack," he said. The Pharaoh pondered what he should do, but listened to him.

"Alright. I activate Stone Dragon's special ability. By getting rid of all but 1000 points from both of them, and discarding half my life points, I can special summon Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction to destroy your monsters, and I can now have Caitlin and Seveera attack you directly," the king said as they did like they were told.

_Pharaoh: 5 Rafael: 0_

"Game over. You win," Rafael said as the seal enveloped him, and Seveera and Gandora returned to Caitlin's deck, and Valkyria detached herself so both her and Caitlin could rest.

"Rafael!" the king called as he started to run over, but he then saw Eatos in the sky, levitating down towards Rafael. "It's Eatos," he said as Rafael looked up. "You made the correct choice Rafael. The darkness has been lifted."

"Thank you," Rafael said, a smile on his face. Then, he saw illusions of his brother and sister by his side, talking to him.

_I get it now. This is a vision of what's inside my heart. Everyone I turned my back on is still here, and will always be with me…_he thought as they flew away into the sky mist, and the vision ended. The stone around his neck then shattered, leaving no trace behind.

"Rafael!" the king called again, running up to the man.

"Hey, the seal is gone," Tristan said.

"But doesn't it go with some big green laser show?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. It usually takes someone's soul also," Rafael said, and the others were surprised that he was still with them, his soul still inside of his body.

"Wait, you're still here? I'm lost," Tea said as Caitlin, though she still didn't like him a whole lot, walked over to help Rafael stand up on his feet.

"I have a theory. The seal is powered by the darkness in someone's heart. But Rafael was able to conquer that darkness," the king said.

"So my soul was spared," Rafael said, very shocked. "I'm free." The Pharaoh nodded, and was about to speak, when the building started shaking.

"What's going on?" Tea and Mokuba asked as Caitlin ran to put Mai on her back after putting back on her armor with Valkyria once again, knowing what was happening.

"Oh no," Kaiba said, also realizing, panic in his voice.

"Oh yes," the king said.

"What is it, an earthquake?" Tristan asked as Caitlin flew over to join them, staff in one hand, both somehow supporting Mai on her back.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that," the king said.

"Much, _much_ worse," Caitlin said, looking out into the sky with the Pharaoh, both of them knowing what was happening.

* * *

Did I just do two chapies in one day? Aw, oh well. Whoever emails me first with the correct answer to what is going on, and these riddles gets to email me any ideas for any of my fanfics, and I will absolutely use them. If not, you can sue me, and I will sue myself. Here they are...

Can you name three consecutive days without saying Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?

A boy is at a carnival and sees a game he wants to win. The carny says "Hey kid, if I can write your exact weight on this paper, you pay me $50. If not, I pay you." The kid looks around, and sees no scales. He figures that he can win this game easy. He plays the game, and the carny wins the money. How did he do it?


	39. Duel With Dartz! Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Caitlin, Shauna, and my own deck.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"The building's collapsing!" Tea shouted, panicking. Caitlin secured Mai on her back, and started hovering above the group, looking at the city.

"Get out of here! You don't have much time," Rafael warned the group. Mokuba looked behind him, and gasped. Right in front of him, in between them and the elevator, a fissure cracked the building floor, and destroyed the elevator and the satellite.

"Well, there goes any hope of a ride down," Tristan said, sighing mentally, while Caitlin rolled her eyes. The building slowly began to literally fall apart under their feet. Mokuba almost fell, but Caitlin stopped him just in time, catching his foot. Kaiba showed gratitude by clearing his throat at the girl, and nodding at her.

"Mr. Kaiba! Up here!" a voice called. They all looked up, seeing a KC helicopter a few feet away on the building's landing pad.

"It's Roland! Quick, follow me!" Mokuba called as he raced up the side of the building.

"Let's go dorks! Move!" Kaiba demanded. Caitlin flew ahead with Mai and put her in the chopper, then came back down to take Joey from Tristan so the male could run faster. The building shook harder, and even though she was floating, Caitlin could feel the hard tremors. They all arrived soon, and everyone started to board the chopper. Kaiba had a quick chat with Roland while Caitlin put Joey inside the chopper.

"We're almost there. Hang on," the Pharaoh told Rafael, who had his arm on the tri-colored male's shoulder for support, since he was exhausted.

"I'll try," he said quietly, and they kept going.

"Ready?" Roland called as Tea got inside after the others.

"Hold on! The Pharaoh's still out there!" Tea called. Caitlin panicked, then cursed as she flew out of the plane, back toward the steps, almost reading Tea's thoughts, since she was going to ask the girl to do what she was doing anyway. The staircase cracked, making it lean to one side, almost knocking the Pharaoh and Rafael off.

"PHARAOH!" Tea and Tristan called, worried. Even Kaiba looked at the staircase with fear in his eyes for his rival, and Silver could read it clear as day.

"We have to leave now Mr. Kaiba," Roland warned as the ground cracked under him.

"SAY WHAT?" Tea asked, tears in her eyes. Rafael's vision was blurry, but he could still see. He wrenched him arm free from the Pharaoh's shoulder, and grabbed him waist instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked halfhazardly.

"Caitlin, catch!" he called to the raven-haired female. Next thing she knew, the Pharaoh was flying up towards her. She caught his waist, holding him up. The stairs cracked even more, Rafael losing his balance more by the second.

"Rafael, no!" the Pharaoh called as Caitlin set him down and the others behind him watched. Caitlin was floating away from the staircase, but near Yami, in case he fell. "Rafael, hang on! I won't leave without you!" he assured the man. Rafael dug into his cloak, and pulled out what appeared to be a microchip, tossing it to the ex-king.

"Take this. Don't lose it! You'll need it if you're planning to take out Dartz," he warned, fear in his steel eyes. Caitlin had fear in hers as well.

"What is it?" the Pharaoh questioned the man.

"Sir, please, we must leave now," Roland warned as he entered the chopper. Tea and Tristan hung onto the handlebars, and Silver was inside with the unconscious bodies. Kaiba hopped onto the stairs that led to another area of the chopper, and hung on outside so he could watch what he dubbed 'fun'.

"Take my hand!" the Pharaoh yelled to the Doma duelist, who was hanging on by one.

"Go while you can," he retorted, and the slab he had in his hand slipped, having him fall.

"Rafael!" the king called. Putting her life on the line, as usual, Caitlin dove into the pit, pulling her wings in to add speed, that Rafael disappeared into, praying that Ra would help her have the strength to find the man, and even carry him back to the chopper, since that duel had taken a toll on her physical body. The helicopter was hovering by the Pharaoh moments later, away from the building.

"Let's go!" We're right here!" Jump fast!" his friends kept calling. The Pharaoh looked down into the pit one last time, and then jumped into the chopper, Tea and Tristan grabbing his hands, just as the building collapsed.

"Rafael, Caitlin," he said quietly, looking back down. As the building collapsed fully, it revealed an even weirder one, with horns at the top, and it looked like some old Atlantian castle/fortress.

"Check it out. It's some kind of ancient temple or something," Tea pointed out.

"But what exactly is it?" Tristan asked.

"Something far worse," they heard a voice say behind them. They turned for a moment, and in front of them, next to Kaiba, stood Caitlin without her armor, scratches all over her body, blood on her eye scar once again, propping up Rafael with her shoulders.

"Caitlin!" Tea yelled, and ran over to hug her friend, who moaned at the touch. "Sorry," she said, apologizing.

"It's okay, no real harm done," she said, placing Rafael's form on one of the couches inside the chopper, and then sitting on the one closest to the edge of the chopper's open cockpit, holding her shoulder, since in her armor, her wings corresponded to her shoulders, and one of them had almost been crushed under a slab of building.

"Is that what Paradius really looks like then?" Tristan questioned, and Caitlin nodded. The Pharaoh looked at Rafael, who was clearly either in a coma, or just unconscious, and then at Caitlin, whose beaten body looked worse than the man.

"Kaiba, have a look at this," he said as Mokuba handed a wet cloth to Caitlin to clean herself off.

"What is it?" the CEO asked rudely.

"Some kind of computer chip that Rafael gave me before he slipped," the king said. He thought how lucky he was to have someone like Caitlin around him, who would risk her life for someone they hardly knew. He owed her countless thank-yous, and debts of gratitude.

"Anything?" Tea asked as Kaiba looked at the chip on his pocket device. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"It's a map of some sort," he said.

"To where?" Mokuba asked.

"To Dartz's lair," both the Pharaoh and Caitlin responded.

"Roland, follow these coordinates," Kaiba demanded, tossing his employee the pocket system.

"Right away sir," he said. At that moment, behind them, a navy helicopter appeared.

"We've got company," Mokuba said.

"Great, does Dartz have his own air force?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"I think he actually wants us to follow them," Silver said, noticing that the man was pointing at something.

"Do we really have a choice?" Tristan asked as Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend. Silver asked her to read the future quickly, and she informed him of what she saw. He teleported out of there with a Chaos Emerald he had, since his strength was back, and went ahead to where they were headed, teleporting Cream with him from wherever she was.

**Somewhere Inside the City**

"Slow down! What's your problem?" Rebecca demanded as Duke slammed the brakes. He just stared ahead of the car. "Uh, on second thought, step on it Duke." Ahead of them was an Orichalcos soldier.

"10-4 Bec," he said. But as he was about to hit the gas, he saw more soldiers on his right and left side.

"We're surrounded!" he exclaimed, panicking.

"Then it's time for plan B," Rebecca said, activating her duel disk and getting out of the car. But instead of wanting to fight, the monsters just continued to stare into the sky.

_"Ancient Soldiers of the Orichalcos, return to me at once!"_ Dartz demanded. All the soldiers disappeared from the earth right as he finished his sentence. Rebecca had shock written all over her face, and confusion as well.

**Flying Over the Ocean**

"Mr. Kaiba, it appears they have led us to an air force base," Roland reported. They looked outside, seeing the ship, and on it, a familiar blue plane, and silver and black one as well.

"It's Tails, and Cream and Cheese, and Silver. How did he get there?" Tristan asked. Caitlin whispered her answer to her friend, and he gave her a thumb's-up. They eventually landed their chopper on the ship, and exited out, Tails, Cream, and Cheese running over to see their friends that had been separated from them. They had a quick catch-up before the captain came over to them.

"So let me get this straight. You're good guys, right?" Tristan asked the men.

"We'd like to think so, and your friends here can tell you that for sure," he said, motioning to Tails, Silver, Cheese, and Cream.

"Long story short, we explained, they knew we were good, told them we were on their side, we're working together," the twin-tailed fox explained.

"Exactly, and it is our duty to protect our nation. In fact, we even tracked you kids down to help us stop a worldwide disaster event. The reason for this is because all this may lie inside a card game," the captain continued.

"You're right. Someone is using the card game of 'Duel Monsters' to wipe us out," the Pharaoh told the leader of the ship. Caitlin nodded, confirming what he said. She, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh faced the captain, everyone else behind them.

"Now you see why we need you. Who better to stop this menace than the duel monsters experts?" the captain asked as Caitlin rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"I see. So if I am not mistake, you're asking us to do your job," Kaiba retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"That is the way that you see everything every time someone asks for your help 3rd-rate," Caitlin said, angering the CEO, since she knew he hated it whenever she called him that name, referring to the time she beat the crap out of him.

"The fact is, we've been following Dartz around for months, but he leaves no evidence behind at all," the captain said as the two male and single female veteran duelists looked at each other. "Without any proof, my men can't do a thing. This is no ordinary criminal. And without you three, we have nowhere else to turn. I am afraid that this is as far as we are permitted to take you though," the captain said, looking out at the ocean, then back at the duelists. "The rest is up to you, and thank you. You are accomplishing a tremendous favor for us." Tails and Silver got their planes ready for take-off, ready to rescue their friends from the darkness that held them.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm doing this to save my company," Kaiba retorted.

"Ignore the first half of that statement," Silver commented, causing the CEO to glare in his direction, but he let it go for the time being.

"That may be the case, but if you beat this Dartz character at his own game, you'll be saving a lot more than just your company," the captain said sincerely.

"Cool it. Let's move out," Kaiba said as he, the Pharaoh, Caitlin, Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan boarded the chopper. Silver, Tails, and Cream hopped in their planes, hovering into the air beside the chopper. They flew off towards the new Paradius building, hoping to find the rest of their gang, and Tail's gang inside.

"We don't get paid enough for this," Roland said sarcastically as he and the other employee piloted the chopper through the tornados surrounding Paradius. Tails and Silver were equally careful, navigating next to the chopper to try and see if they could drive the wind away from it. Inside, the Pharaoh had one hand on the wall behind Tea, who was with Joey. Rafael was still sleeping on the other couch, along with Mai, and Valon as well, who had been picked up by Silver when he went to pick up Cream earlier. Caitlin stood by the opposite wall, leaning on it with her arms crossed. Kaiba was like Caitlin, but sitting instead. Tristan was trying to avoid hitting anybody, but Mokuba was eventually thrown into him, making him fly off balance and hit the floor face first.

"We should have been there by now," Kaiba asked the men, wanting to know what was taking so long.

"It's this weather sir," they reported.

"I got it," Silver called. He gave control of the plane to Cream, and summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to give him more stabability in the weather. He flew ahead, using the shape of the dragon to guide the chopper and planes.

**Inside the Lair**

"Before the rise of Atlantis, the seas shall rise, and the skies shall fall," Dartz chanted, causing the seas to go nuts. "Only then will paradise return."

**Inside the Chopper**

"Just stay calm. I'm sure that Dartz wants us to reach him," the Pharaoh told them all.

"Agreed. Or else this would be much worse," Caitlin said. "You doing alright Silver?" she asked over the com-link.

"I'm fine out here. How about you Tails? Cream?" he asked, worried about them as well.

"We're both fine," the fox told them. Caitlin nodded, and they all signed off to refocus on the storm.

"That must be the place," Mokuba said, eyeing the castle ahead of them atop an enormous hill.

"There is no turning back now," the ex-king said as he, Kaiba, and Caitlin all glared at the sight before them. They all had looks that made you want to die on the spot.

"Let's go," Kaiba said, and Caitlin nodded. Moments later, miraculously, they landed outside the small foretress above the hill. They landed the chopper safely, Silver calling back his dragon, and Tails and Cream landing the planes safely.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil," the Pharaoh said, anger in his voice.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Kaiba retorted, Caitlin rolling her eyes at the CEO. Mokuba followed closely behind his brother, Silver, Tea, and Tristan following. Cream and Tails stayed behind with the KaibaCorp employees to watch the planes and the bodies of their friends.

"Man, and I thought Pegasus had a creepy pad," Tristan said as they walked down the aisle to the end of the tunnel inside the castle.

"I'm not a big fan of the whole snake idea," Tea retorted, panicking mentally.

"Well, the Great Leviathan did resemble a snake, so it would make sense why these statues are here," Caitlin explained.

"Enough. Can't you wait outside?" Kaiba asked rudely, Tea glaring at him behind his back.

"Listen, we must stick together. The 7 of us are at out strongest as a team," the Pharaoh explained. With him, Kaiba, and Caitlin leading the way, they continued deeper into the castle to where they predicted Dartz might be waiting. They eventually reached a room where they saw tablets everywhere.

"Dude, what's with all these people chizzled in stone?" Tristan asked as they looked around.

"Something is very wrong here," Caitlin pointed out, an uneasy feeling in the air.

"They're not just any people," Tea realized. "Look."

"It's Mai, and Weevil, and Alister," Silver said.

"And Pegasus, Valon, the Paradox Brothers, Marik, Rex, and Arkana" Caitlin continued. It was then that the Pharaoh noticed a creatain tablet.

"Yugi," he said quietly as they all began running toward the tablets.

"What a touching reunion," they heard a voice say as they stopped running. "Too bad your friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs." The torches on the far side of the wall flashed, and then, they spouted out to the ground, allowing a person to form out of the fire. It was a man with a white trench coat with blue and green decorations, and sea-green hair. He had a familiar symbol on a necklace around his neck. The most peculiar things were his eyes; one was amber colored, and the other was dark blue.

"Dartz," the Pharaoh, Caitlin, and Silver said together.

"You were expecting someone else? Well, thanks to the carelessness of my employee's, I'm the only one left. It's so hard to find good help these days," he said.

"Look, I want my company back, so can the small talk," Kaiba threatened.

"Is that so? Well, we all want something. As for me, I want your souls for my wall. As you can see, I even have spots picked out," Dartz explained, motioning with his hand.

"It will take a lot more than tricks to scare me Dartz," Kaiba retorted. Caitlin glared even deeper at the man, making fists with her hands out of pure anger, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and it was lucky for her that she could see fine now that there was no more blood coming from her scar.

"Now for the last time, release our friends!" the Pharaoh threatened.

"That's not possible," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh asked, when the reality hit the raven-haired girl next to him.

"No, you didn't," she started to say, before the look in Dartz's eyes told her otherwise.

"From your look, I can see that you have figured it out where they are. They have already been put to good use. You see, as we speak, their life forces are being used to fuel the most powerful being alive," Dartz explained.

"Oh great," Tea said, fear in her voice.

"My 10,000-year-old collection is almost complete. And once I get you three, the beast can rise," he said with confidence in his voice. The Pharaoh and Caitlin's eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on, you mean," Caitlin began, before words failed her.

"You've been collecting souls for all those years? Do you have any idea of how many lives you have destroyed?" the Pharaoh asked angrily. Dartz laughed evilly.

"Millions, billions, trillions, and each one deserved their fate they got. Take a look around you," Dartz said. Lights started turning on, revealing all the stone tablets in the room of all the souls he had captured.

"Some of my favorite conquests are in this room. And since it has taken me 10 millennia to complete, it is quite the history lesson, if I do say so myself."

"He's right, look at the outfits on these guys," Tea pointed out.

"Civil War, World War I, World War II, French and Indian War, all these were historical battles, just like Atlantis," Caitlin said, describing each one.

"So some of these people lived in the past?" Mokuba asked.

"You're catching on, and for the history, Caitlin was correct. Some of these people were from battles that were historical where she came from before Egypt where she was born. Ever since the Great Leviathan was put to rest, I have been gathering souls to help fuel his energy," Dartz explained.

"Come on, you expect us to believe that junk?" Kaiba asked. Caitlin looked at the brown-haired CEO.

"I think it would be wise if you did," she retorted, earning a snort and glare from Kaiba.

"Ye of little faith. You should listen to Caitlin. Just duel me and I will make a believer out of you after all," Dartz said as he took a few steps forward. "You will be able to think otherwise after I am through with you." The dark duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Then let's stop talking and duel already," Kaiba said confidently, and Caitlin also assumed her duelist stance.

"You can't Kaiba, not alone. This lunatic is far too dangerous," the Pharaoh told him, Caitlin standing by his side.

"So why don't the both of you join him? And when I defeat you, I'll get three souls for the price of one," he said rudely as he activated his duel disk. The three veteran duelists glared at him. They all activated their duel disks as well.

"Ready you two?" Caitlin asked.

"Way ahead of you," Kaiba said.

"Same here," the Pharaoh replied. They all put their trusted decks into their disks, ready to begin the fight of their lives.

_Good luck…_Silver thought, watching the duel begin. Each duelist drew five cards, ready to fight.

"Gentlemen and Miss Caitlin, let the game commence," Dartz said.

"Oh man," Tea said, nervous all over her face.

"This is it," Mokuba said, Silver trying to stay calm.

"I'll go first. I activate White Dragon Ritual, by discarding my Vorse Raider to summon Paladin of White Dragon. Here's the best part. I sacrifice him, in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced, playing his fighting machine. "As much as I would love to blast you, I can't since this was my first turn. I'll let Caitlin take over for now."

"Thanks. To start my turn off, I play my Junk Synchron on the field in attack mode. Then, by tributing him, plus my Revival Jam Card, I can special summon my Junk Warrior to the field in attack mode! Plus, as an added bonus, Revival Jam can't die unless by magic, so he comes back in defense mode. I also activate Zera Ritual, so by discarding 1 level 4 monster from my hand and Revival Jam for good, I can summon my Zera the Mant! Finally, I also play two cards face-down, and I'll let Yugi take his turn," she said, finishing her move.

"Don't mind if I do. Here goes. I play Black Luster Ritual, so by sacrificing my Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior, I can summon my Black Luster Soldier!" the Pharaoh exclaimed. "These monsters should give you plenty to deal with. I end my turn."

"Alright, Dartz better watch out. They all summoned their best monsters on their first turns," Mokuba said happily.

"Those pathetic creatures may work in your little cards games, but I play on a whole different level, a game in which the winner takes all," Dartz said, drawing a card.

"They might be pathetic to someone who fits in that category himself," Caitlin commented, Silver stifling giggles. He held up a card that caused wind to swirl around the entire field, causing the players to hold up an arm to shield themselves from the wind.

"This card was born from the very darkness itself! Behold the power that has existed since the dawn of time, and shall strip you of your souls!" Dartz shouted, causing all the torches to blow out.

"Oh no," Kaiba said.

"Oh yes," Caitlin replied.

"The Seal of Orichalcos," the Pharaoh said. It enveloped the four players. He smiled evilly, and Yugi, Kaiba, and Caitlin each felt their hearts beat heavily, and slowly. It was now freezing, especially in their bodies.

"You feel that?" Mokuba asked.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and that creepy vibe in the air, then yes I do," Tristan said.

"Thank you Pete Ginnings, I'll alert the media," Silver said sarcastically as his fur ruffled from the cold.

"Now that I have set the tone for this duel, allow me to continue," Dartz said as he looked at the shocked face of Kaiba with wide eyes, the Pharaoh with concentration yet fear, and Caitlin's scar twitching on her eye. "Watch this. Arise Orichalcos Gaigas!"

"I've faced this beast before, and it was almost impossible to destroy Kaiba," the Pharaoh warned.

"That's cause last time, you didn't have me there," he said sarcastically.

"Why would he want you there anyway?" Caitlin retorted, smirking at Kaiba, who glared at the girl.

"I'll then sacrifice 500 life points to summon my Orichalcos Kutora, and it gets an extra 500 points thanks to the seal. Alright, that's it for now," Dartz said, smirking.

"Allow me," Kaiba said as he drew a card. He laughed when he saw what he had picked. "How sad. I thought I was up against a real duelist until I saw your lame opening move. You left two weak monsters out with no protection. And this card will blast you away. Guess you should have thought twice before challenging me. I'm president of the world's largest gaming company. Know why? No one has mastered the game of duel monsters like I have. Here goes! I play Polymerization, allowing me to fuse my three Blue-Eyes to form my mightiest creature. Show yourself, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba demanded.

"Glad you're done. My move. I first activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician. Then, I also activate Double Summon, which lets me bring out my second Dark Magician in my hand automatically. Then, I sacrifice them both to summon my almighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic! And then I play Call of Master, allowing me to bring out both my Magician's Valkyrias! I then fuse them all with my Horn of Seveera, which I play now, to create Dragon Controller and Apprentices, with an attack for each mage that equals 3000, for a grand total of 9,000 points. I then play one more card face-down, and call it quits for now," Caitlin finished. Her strategy was confusing, but smart if you knew what she had planned. Her now navy blue dragon with the mage upon her back, along with the two sapphire dragons next to her, roared fiercely.

"Alright. Time to pick up where Kaiba left off. You'll never be able to withstand the combined power of all three of our decks, and I'll prove it with my Polymerization magic card, which I use to fuse Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon, and my Black Luster Soldier, to create Dragon's Master Knight!" the Pharaoh explained, playing his deadly creature.

"No way! 5,000 attack points?" Tristan asked himself, confused.

"Man, talk about the dream team!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. However, Caitlin didn't look to sure about what was going on here.

_You alright?.._Seveera asked her with the mage on her back. Caitlin looked at her dragon.

_Fine, just that Orichalcos Eye is bugging me. Why do I feel like I have heard of it even though the Orichalcos is new…_she thought.

"I reveal my face-down card, Meteor Rain, which subtracts the difference of our monster's attack and your defense from your life points," the Pharaoh explained.

"If my math is right, that's a difference of 3500 points," Tea said happily.

"That's enough to leave Dartz with zip!" Mokuba yelled.

"Its time to take you down and release our friends! Go, Dragon Master Knight, wipe out his Orichalcos Gaigas, and the rest of his life points! Your twisted game is done Dartz!" the Pharaoh yelled at the Atlantian king.

"End this duel with Saber Blast!" they both shouted. A fraction of a second later, Caitlin shouted at the men.

"NO, WAIT, DON'T DO IT!" she cried, bracing herself. It was too late, they knight and dragon attacked.

"That's it! The duel is over!" Tea yelled happily. But then she saw Caitlin, who looked like she was bracing herself for an attack, but looked like she wanted to activate a trap card also. And she was correct; the blast was not hitting Dartz at all. The attack was getting sucked into the Orichalcos Kutora's eye.

"Such a valiant effort Pharaoh. Your attack was wasted! Now watch this!" he yelled. His monster redirected the blast, destroying the Dragon Master Knight.

"How did that happen?" the Pharaoh asked, confused.

"It gets worse. Kutora, aim for Caitlin!" Dartz yelled. The blast was heading right for the female duelist.

"CAITLIN, NO!" the king shouted.

"I reveal my Enchanted Javelin trap card! Thanks to this card, the attack point damage you fired at me gets added to my life points instead," she said, letting the attack get sucked into her card.

_Dartz: 3500 Pharaoh: 4000 Kaiba: 4000 Caitlin: 7500_

"But can you explain how he attacked you instead?" Kaiba asked.

"That trap monster he played is called Kutora in the original game; it does exist as a card. But it has a special ability; only once in the game can it actually redirect the damage it absorbed, but it has a similar effect to Kuriboh, except it can't be destroyed by monster cards. It's an everlasting shield that absorbs any damage directed at Dartz," she explained, earning shocked looks from both males.

"Was that what you tried to warn us about?" the Pharaoh asked as the girl nodded to him.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Beats me," Tea replied to the raven-haired boy. The light was so harsh, it blasted out of the building into the sky, enabling Tails and Cream and the employees to see it as well. Since the light was still blasting the dragon out of the field, the Pharaoh, Caitlin, and Kaiba got sucked in.

"Mind telling me why we are floating in space?" Kaiba asked. Sure enough, below their feet, were stars and the seal keeping them in the air.

"I don't know," the Pharaoh replied before a man appeared near them.

"Dartz," Caitlin said, glaring at the man.

"I suggest you take us back to the duel," Kaiba demanded.

"But we never left. You are merely just seeing a vision projected by the Orichalcos. That is how it communicates. It shows us images of what had been, or what is to come. Just look, this is the darkness that had always existed just as time has," Dartz explained.

"What exactly are you trying to prove by showing this place to us Dartz?" Caitlin questioned as the Pharaoh and Kaiba looked around. They could see a model of the sun, and the earth in the distance.

"That humans have spent all reality in the darkness of shadows. That is how it has always been. And now, at the core of everyone's heart, you'll find darkness. When a human crosses paths with the Orichalcos, the evil is immediately set free. It was on this very day, 10,000 years ago, that the Seal of Orichalcos opened my eyes to the truth," Dartz said.

"You mean it took over your mind, don't you?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I should have expected such ignorance from you Pharaoh. You choose to shut yourself away from the truth, just as my people did long ago. I presided over paradise on earth," Dartz said. Below them, they could see some kind of city.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked.

"No way," Caitlin said, mentally slapping herself.

"I take it you know Miss Caitlin. Correct, you are getting a glimpse of the city of Atlantis as it once was 10,000 years ago, when I was king," Dartz said, and that last phrase caught the Pharaoh off guard.

"You were king?" he asked.

_Why do you think that he wears that emblem on his forehead?.._Caitlin asked, but repeated it nicer than she thought it.

"Correct. It seems you know much about this place and its history Caitlin. This emblem does signify me as king. And I shall be king of this realm once again, for once I defeat the three of you, paradise shall return," Dartz threatened as all three men and lady glared at ach other, all being able to tell the same thing: fight till the end.

* * *

Hey again. In case you are wondering, yes, I did make up some of Caitlin's cards, but only ones that I thought would fit her strategy at the moment. No more making up cards. Anyway, please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next one this weekend.


	40. Caitlin's Deck Preview

Hey again. Sorry it took me so long for the update. Okay, I rearranged my deck except for the one that I already played. This is a short chapter that tells of the new cards I added, and what you will expect to see in her deck in this battle from now on. She has a small side deck in her pocket, so on the plane ride there, she prepped her deck better.

**Monster Cards**

Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow= Dark Type

Big Shield Gardna= Earth Type

Mystical Elf=Light Type

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord= Dark Type

Cyber Valley= Light Type

Proto-Cyber Dragon= Light Type

Sorcerer of Dark Magic= Dark Type

Giant Soldier of Stone= Earth Type

Big Piece Golem= Earth Type

Machine Defender= Earth Type

Blackwing- Shura of the Blue Flame= Dark Type

Marshmallon= Light Type

Small Piece Golem= Earth Type

Medium Piece Golem= Earth Type

Amazoness Paladin= Earth Type

Machina Soldier= Earth Type

Cyber Dragon= Light Type

Machina Gearframe= Earth Type

Machina Sniper= Earth Type

Red Gadget= Earth Type

Yellow Gadget= Earth Type

Green Gadget= Earth Type

Dark Magician x 2= Dark Type

Commander Covington= Earth Type

Machina Force= Earth Type

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness= Dark Type

Kineic Soldier= Earth Type

Buster Blader= Earth Type

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight= Earth Type

**Trap Cards**

Lightforce Sword

Torrential Tribute

Compulsary Evacuation Device

Magical Hats

Magic Cylinder

Ultimate Offering

Dust Tornado

Enchanted Javelin

Stronghold the Moving Foretress

Call of the Haunted

Time Machine

**Magic Cards**

Dian Keto, the Cure Master

Monster Reborn

**Spell Cards**

Lightning Blade

Black Whirlwind

Emergency Provisions

Monster Reincarnation

Machine Duplication

Diffusion Wave Motion

Swords of Revealing Light

Brain Control

Hand Destruction

Card of Sanctity

Ancient Rules

Shrink

* * *

And yes, her deck is mainly earth monsters, and focuses on bringing monsters back from the dead in order to unleash the stronger ones to bring out the true power of her deck.


	41. Duel With Dartz! Reflection

Here is the newest addition of the chapters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Caitlin and the deck she uses.

**Chapter 40**

"Behold, the glorious city of Atlantis, perfect as it was 10,000 years ago, or so it seemed that way," Dartz spoke up as the Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Caitlin looked below their feet at the majestic city. "Surrounded on all sides by water, we were isolated, and lived alongside all of earth's creatures. We knew nothing of violence, but that all changed in one moment. Darkness descended onto the city, and the strange substance rained down from heaven, one that would change our lives."

"The Orichalcos," the Pharaoh said quietly as Caitlin absentmindedly fingered the scar on her eye, which strangely, she felt it had become the shape of the seal of orichalcos.

"Please tell me that story time is over. I want to duel," Kaiba whispered angrily as he also watched.

"The effects of my past influence directly on your future. So if I were you, I would pay attention," Dartz told the duelists. Caitlin yawned, mocking the Atlantian spirit.

"As if we ever wanted to," she reprimanded.

"Now, thanks to the stones of the orichalcos, the people of atlantis made technological advancements that world had never known, and pretty soon, I ruled over the most powerful kingdom in the world," Dartz told them. They saw the ancient Dartz walk to his balcony, followed by his wife, father, and daughter. They saw the people of Atlantis flying ships through the streets, and it had artificial lights to light the darkness. "But with progress comes greed and violence. I knew what had to be done, but my father, former King Ironheart, had different ideas."

"Ironheart was your father? But how?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Then that makes Chris your daughter. Man, I feel so bad for her," Caitlin said, though she kept that last part to herself.

"If you keep asking questions, this ridiculous story will never end Yugi, so shut your trap and let's get on with this so we can get back to the duel," Kaiba interrupted.

"Hold your horses Kaiba. Besides, that old fool never had what it took to run a kingdom, so on my 21st birthday, he allowed me to take the throne and fill his unimpressive shoes. So as the hearts of my people sank deeper in darkness, and technology advanced, it was up to me to fix it. The people of atlantis were growing more greedy and powerful and darker by the second, and I knew that if I didn't do something soon, I would lose my entire kingdom. But not even I could have prepared myself for what happened next. The Orichalcos began to test us, and revealed our true natures," Dartz finished.

Oh my Ra," Caitlin whispered as she saw people losing themselves to the very shadows that threatened to take the Pharaoh and that did take her brother away from her.

**(A.N. Yes, for those of you who are wondering, she was always lying about his accident. He died young, at age 5, when he used the Millennium Necklace after he stole it, did a Shadow Game, lost, and then, Isis gave the necklace to Caitlin later.)**

"Those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside," Dartz continued.

"Guys, look," Caitlin said as they got a glimpse of what happened in the throne room. Dartz's wife was holding her head in her hands, screaming.

"Iona, are you alright?" Dartz asked her as he ran to her side. He watched as his wife's hand turned a sickly green as she ran off. "Wait, come back!" He heard Iona scream in the distance, so he ran after his love, his steps taking up vast amounts of floor as he gained on his wife. "What's going on? Ah, Iona!" he yelled as he saw what his wife had turned into, a sickly green creature with wings and long, hideous fangs.

**I didn't realize it at first, but the true colors of my people were revealed to me that day…**

"But why? Why is this happening?" the younger Dartz asked himself. Then, a green glow erupted behind him, and then, he found himself standing at the center pool of the city.

**I couldn't understand how a society as perfect as ours could crumble like this, but soon, the Orichalcos made it clear. I was chosen to wipe them all out and start over again.**

The young Dartz gasped as his right amber eye turned a navy blue color, and then clampsed his hand around the green stone.

**I couldn't accomplish such a task on my own. I was but one lone man. So the Orichalcos gave me a gift, one powerful enough to wipe out mankind, for deep below the surface of the earth, was the greatest creature to ever be born, the Great Leviathan.**

"And it was mine. And soon, this great beast will return to finish what it began," Dartz finished.

"Not if we can stop you first," Caitlin said confidently.

"Hehe. I was ready to rewrite mankind, but one person stood in my way," Dartz continued.

"Your father?" Caitlin asked.

"Correct. You see, he somehow managed to open a portal between the monster world and ours, and took some of them to form an army of his own. With that, the battle began," Dartz said as they witnessed scenes from the battle.

"Tell me, what was the outcome of the battle?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Neither side won, and Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea. My father's monsters spread all around the world and remained sealed until they would be needed again. The Leviathan was also drained of his power and sealed away as well. I've been working for 10,000 years to bring it back. All I need do is beat you three in this duel, and then I will feed you to the Great beast to help it rise again.

"But we already should have defeated you. Our Master of Dragon Knight's power should have wiped out the last of your life points," Kaiba reprimanded.

"Remember what I did to Caitlin? Your monster was destroyed, and no one suffered any damage at all," Dartz finished for him. A light enveloped them all, and they then reappeared back on the battlefield, along with Dragon Master Knight, thank God.

"Check it out, they're back," Tea cheered.

"Go Seto," Mokuba cheered.

_"You've got it in the bag Caitlin,"_ Silver cheered, earning a smile from the girl.

"No way, he dodged an attack by their strongest monster," Mokuba realized after seeing Dartz's score.

"And what's worse, it's his turn now," Tristan realized, growing anxious.

"Orichalcos Gaigas, return!" Dartz commanded.

"I told you Kaiba, every time his Gaigas monster is destroyed, it comes back even stronger," the Pharaoh informed as the monster grew to 1400.

"Face it, you three will never defeat me. Now back to the duel. Since my Gaigas came back, I can't draw a card. But no matter. I have all I need in my hand. So, I'll enhance the magic of my orichalcos with this, my Orichalcos Dutorus!" Dartz called. Caitlin's eye jolted as he played it. She hunched over in pain as he played the card.

"Caitlin, you alright?" the Pharaoh called.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, standing back up, though she kept her eye shut to try and distract herself from the pain. Green shockwaves erupted from the ground as the light reflected off the four duelists.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"Somehow, he's made the seal even stronger," the Pharaoh said as Dartz laughed.

_"Caitlin, tribute your mages, trust me," Seveera called._

"_Why?"_ Caitlin asked.

"_It has something to do with the jolts you feel. You need to tribute your golems from your hand and fuse them with me for the shield combo. The Pharaoh could use your eye ability later. Trust me,"_ the dragon said. Caitlin nodded, preparing her golems for her next turn.

"Duelists, welcome to the second level of darkness," Dartz told them.

"The what?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know how, but he somehow added a second later to the seal of orichalcos," the Pharaoh told the CEO.

"Right, so what does that mean?" Tea asked.

"The first bonus is that for every monster I have on the field, I gain an additional 500 life points, therefore, I get 1000," Dartz told them.

_Dartz: 4500_ _Pharaoh: 4000_ _Kaiba: 4000_ _Caitlin: 7500_

"What? How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Kaiba asked as they looked at Dartz with shock plastered to their faces.

"You're not. It makes me invincible. Now, I think I'll attack your master of dragon knight. Go, Orichalcos Gaigas!"

"Nice try, but my dragon is too strong," the Pharaoh said as his monster attack again, obliterating the monster.

"Kutora, absorb the damage. My life points are safe," Dartz told them as his eye monster absorbed the attack. "And now my Gaigas returns," Dartz said as his monster now had 1900 points.

"That cheat!" Tristan yelled.

"No, not really. He's attacking on purpose, so eventually, he can crush the Dragon Knight's attack itself, and defeat it, then deal actual damage to Yugi, Caitlin, and Kaiba," Silver told them.

_That can't be right. His monster would have to be destroyed 7 more times before it could defeat my dragon. There must be a fatal flaw in his plan. Perhaps it lies within that Kutora, and its ability to absorb attack damage…_the Pharaoh thought as the realization hit him. _It must have a second special ability…_

"Alright Dartz, my move," Kaiba said, drawing a card. _As long as he has that eyesore on the field, its pointless to attack, because he won't lose any life points. Plus, his Gaigas comes back stronger every time, but if I attack him directly, I should be able to win the duel…_he thought. "First, I play one card face down, and then I summon Blade Knight. Since I have only one card left in my hand, he gets an additional 400 attack points," Kaiba explained. "I think that'll do for now." The CEO snuck a look at Yugi and Caitlin.

_He's setting himself up for something…_the Pharaoh thought.

_Why would he leave himself in a situation like that? Normally, that's a rookie mistake…_Caitlin thought.

_They better not screw this up for me…_Kaiba thought.

"My turn. I'll start by defusing my Seveera dragon. Then, I tribute my golems from my hand to create Stone Dragon of the Wind as an impenatrable shield, so long as my Millennium Necklace works only on her, and is targeting her. Next, I place one monster face down on the field, and place four cards face down. That'll do," Caitlin said, finishing her turn.

"Alright, time to pick up where I left off," Yugi began as he drew, but Kaiba stopped him mid-stream.

"Yugi, hold on. I'm sacrificing my Blade Knight, to activate Reflect Energy. It's up to you now. If you attack, my card will redirect the blast right at his life points," Kaiba told the king.

"Alright," he said quietly.

_Hmm, that just seemed too easy. Dartz surely would have had something planned to stop that. And why does he look so confident, as if he wanted that to happen…_she thought.

"Dragon Master Knight, attack with Saber Blast!" the Pharaoh commanded. The blast went right for Dartz, and should have struck him.

"Alright, they were able to flatten that freak together," Tea cheered.

"Of course they were," Mokuba cheered.

"Not quite," silver told them, and they looked at the field. The Orichalcos Gaigas monster was gone.

"No, that blast should have hit Dartz, not his monster," Kaiba reprimanded.

"It's a force field. But how did he create it?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"By using the second layer of the seal of course. Whenever my life points are aimed at, the second layer of the seal steps in and protects me. It's simple, and I can make a sacrifice so your monster takes the hit," Dartz said as Yugi and Kaiba shuddered.

"And you know what that means, right? Your dragon just attacked itself," Dartz said as the beam launched right for the dragon.

"No, our best creature!" Kaiba yelled as he shielded his eyes. However, the Pharaoh could have sworn he heard someone yell. When the light faded, the monster was still standing.

"What, but how?" Dartz asked, this time being the one who was surprised.

"Ever heard of this card called Shrink?" Caitlin asked as the attack shrunk in size, and the dragon stood standing.

"He, but your dragon lost half its life points," Dartz said.

"True, but I also activate Magic Cylinder. Now thanks to this card, the damage got flung back at you, and your seal can't take it since it wasn't flung by a monster," Caitlin said as the attack hit Dartz square in the chest.

"We really owe you for that one. Thank you," the Pharaoh said as her two cards disappeared after she used them, and losing half her life points.

"No problem," she replied. However, since she had taken the damage as well, she lost both Valkyria's, and all her monsters except for Sorcerer and Seveera, and her face down monster.

"Call it luck of the draw," Dartz said.

"It's not luck," Caitlin retorted.

"It's through teamwork that we can defeat you," the Pharaoh finished.

"You have a speech for everything, don't you Pharaoh? You must get tired of being right all the time. Well, it ends here, so let me teach you a little lesson myself. I assure you, it has nothing to do with teamwork or friendship. And it al starts with this, my Orichalcos Mirror. Now by sacrificing a monster from my hand, to summon my Mirror Knight calling, which in turn calls out four knights on the field to protect me," Dartz said. His jewel summoned out four silver knights, all holding swords and shields to defend their master.

"He played four monsters in one turn?" Tea asked, panicking.

"You'll never get past my knights. And thanks to my second seal layer, I gain another 3000 life points," Dartz said as his score rose.

_Dartz: 7500_ _Pharaoh: 4000_ _Kaiba: 4000_ _Caitlin: 3750_

"That's insane," Mokuba said, panicking.

"Talk about hitting the jackpot," Silver said, though his joke was not meant to lighten the mood.

"Now pay close attention to the mirror's reflection," Dartz warned them. In the mirrors were reflections of Kaiba, Yugi, and their monsters, since Dartz thought Caitlin would be of no use.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kaiba questioned impatiently.

"My Mirror Knights reflect someone or something on your side of the field, and that determines their attack power," Dartz said.

"Creature Swap!" Caitlin called. Her Mystical Elf swapped placed with Kaiba's Blue Eyes.

"What?" Dartz questioned.

"Creature Swap lets Kaiba have my elf for his dragon, long enough for the reflection to cast on the weakest monster on the field until your next turn," she explained. They swapped back monsters, and the lowest power of the knights was 800, followed by 4500, 3000, and 500.

"What's wrong? Scared of your own reflections?" Dartz asked as Kaiba and Yugi were struck, and they felt the pain.

_Dartz: 7500_ _Pharaoh: 3500_ _Kaiba: 3200_ _Caitlin: 3750_

"As long as my crystal is on the field as well, my shield mirrors always come back, so that creature swap was useless," Dartz said.

"At least it saved Kaiba," Caitlin retorted, despite that she told herself she had to wash out her mouth with dishwasher soap later after that sentence.

"My Mirror Knights can't be destroyed, so go ahead and summon whatever you like," Dartz continued.

"Fine, but first, I activate Card of Demise, so I can draw five new cards, as long as I discard my hand at the end of five turns. But it's worth it for a fresh start. Next, I play Silent Doom, to bring back my Blade Knight in defense mode, and then, I sacrifice him to bring out Kaiser Glider. And last, I play one card face down," Kaiba finished.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Your Kaiser Glider is safe from any attack with the same number of points, so my knights can't crush it," Dartz told the CEO.

_Kaiba may be safe for now, but we need to figure out a way to destroy his monsters, not hide from them…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Alright, my turn," Caitlin said, looking at her hand, and her new card. "Well Dartz, I don't have any monsters, but that's a good thing. I play Premature Burial to raise Valkyria back, and by using the power of my necklace, I fuse with her like in the duel against Rafael, to protect Yugi and Kaiba, so now you can't touch them unless you use direct damage," Caitlin said, as her strength went up to 3000, and Seveera had 5000. They had the same special abilities as last time, and Caitlin's armor looked the same as well.

"Now that I protect both of them, I can only play spell and trap cards until I run out, but I still won't lose since I am a physical part of this duel. And now they can both have an extra two monsters on the field thanks to the spaces for monsters on my duel disk," she finished as her sorcerer and face down card went to Yugi, and her defensive Mystical Elf went to Kaiba. Now any card she played could affect either male duelist on her team. The Eye of Horus glowed on her forehead, and she assumed defense, and her dragon moved her tail in front of both Yugi and Kaiba, and her monsters were free to be accessed by Yugi or Kaiba.

"All right Dartz, my move," Yugi said, drawing. _Mirror Force. This should do the trick…_"First, I play one card face down to accompany the one Caitlin gave me, and I finish my turn by summoning my Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode." His monster appeared, and the black clad sorcerer gave him a hint as to what Caitlin face down card was that affected Yugi and Kaiba.

"How pathetic. Now, since it is the start of a new turn for me, I gain another 3000 life points," Dartz said as he grew to 10,500. Luckily, he didn't have a monster that could beat Caitlin and Seveera yet with their combined defense strength of 16,000.

"We must stop him, and fast," Yugi realized. _When Dartz attacks, I'll activate my Mirror Force, and then by discarding one card and having Caitlin, Seveera, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack, we'll defeat him for good…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Hold on folks. I activate my face down card. Your knights are only safe if your mirror card is in play. So I'll squash it with Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled as his ring flew out to envelope the crystal. It blew up, and smoke enveloped the knights. Kaiba did lose 500 points though.

_Dartz: 10000_ _Pharaoh: 5375_ _Kaiba: 4875_

"Your knights are destroyed, and once they are, they can't come back," Kaiba sneered. Then, suddenly, the armor on the faces began cracking, but just the faceplates.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kaiba asked impatiently as Dartz snarled lowly. The faceplates fell off, and Caitlin lowered her staff from her chest, and stared open-mouthed at what had just revealed itself.

"No way," she whispered. Out of the armor had popped four very familiar faces…

"Yugi! But how?" the Pharaoh asked, recognizing his light half, along with Mai, Joey, and the silver-haired creator of duel monsters.

"I control the spirits of your friends, remember?" Dartz questioned.

"Let them go!" Tristan yelled. Silver's eyes flared up with anger, his amber eyes making fire look cool. His white fur started turning black, and his aura flared around him. He kept quiet, but he was getting angrier by the second.

"Attack me, and you'll be attacking your friends," Dartz told them. The tablets where their friends had been were empty, their spirits being used right now.

"If I play my Mirror Force, they would be gone for good, by my own hand," the Pharaoh stuttered shocked at the truth of what his mistake had done to Yugi, and the burden came crashing down again. Caitlin fluttered over to help him remain standing, but even she was almost too broken to realize his true pain.

"Now you know that you can't win no matter what. It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters, and you can't destroy my knights without destroying the souls of your friends," Dartz said as he laughed evilly. "Humph, but there is a downfall. Silver, calm your rage. Here, take them. The Leviathan does not want them for some reason," he continued. Seconds later, the bodies of Sonic, Shauna, and Shadow appeared next to the flaring black hedgehog.

"SHAUNA!" he yelled, racing to his sister. Tea raced to Sonic, while Tristan propped up the black hedgehog.

"Uh, what hit me?" Shauna asked as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up, and the first thing she saw was her brother.

"Silver!" she yelled as she hugged him tightly, rejoicing that her twin was okay. Shadow and Sonic awoke moments later, Silver hi-fiving his blue friend before Sonic hugged Shauna tightly. Shadow nodded in their direction, before turning to look back at the duel. Silver looked back, and Sonic put an arm around Shauna's shoulders protectively. The three now conscious hedgehogs were slightly stunned by the duel, Caitlin's outfit and post in the duel, and who was on Dartz's side, but they all knew one thing for certain: they had to break the seal and set them free. If not, it meant the end of the world, for both teams, no matter who destroyed the Great Beast…

* * *

Okay, I know it was corny how they came back, but bear with me, please. And yes, Shadow is with them for the time being since his soul was taken at the temple. Dartz transported Sonic and Shauna's bodies to Silver, and the rest of the gang is also back, on their way to Paradius. And how do you think the guys in the plane are doing? You'll find out... Please R&R! No flames! All I want are reviews! Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	42. Dartz's True Motive Revealed

Hey. Let's try and see if I can get on a role here and finish the series during break.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Caitlin and her deck, since it's mine in real life.

**Chapter 41**

"So gentlemen? What do you think of my newest soldiers? I'm sure there is no need for introductions," Dartz said sarcastically as the Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Caitlin stared at him with anger flashing through their eyes.

"That's not funny Dartz," the Pharaoh said, anger in his voice that made it sound venomous.

"Maybe not to you," the Atlantian king retorted.

"That's enough," the Pharaoh said, trying to control the rage boiling inside him, knowing what would happen to Caitlin and their shield if he let it loose.

"Cut the magic act and let's duel," Kaiba said impatiently.

"We are dueling, you twit. But since I control the souls of your friends, I thought it would be fun to have them play along with us," Dartz continued as he drew a card.

"Leave them alone!" Tea yelled.

"What did they ever do to you?" Tristan continued. Little did they know that after Silver gave them a brief fill-in, the hedgehogs, even Shadow, had trouble controlling their rage as all their coats turned jet-black.

"Ha, you should be thanking me," Dartz told the king.

"And why is that?" the Pharaoh asked back.

"I'm giving you one last chance to see them before their souls are taken forever," Dartz continued.

"You'll never take them away, not as long as we're here to stop you!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin opened her staff, the energy flowing, expressing her building and boiling rage like a volcano.

"That's right Pharaoh. Let your rage take control, let it build inside you. The stronger your hate, the more powerful the Great Leviathan will be when it absorbs your soul," Dartz said as Tea looked at the former Egyptian king, his face twisted with anger.

"You would have to flatten me like a pancake before you even dream of getting anywhere near him," Caitlin threatened, her rage boiling even more, her eyes flashing hatred every second, her gaze like a dart ready to freeze your soul if you even looked at her eye.

"Now where was I?" Dartz asked, ignoring the tan Egyptian female. "Ah yes, Mirror Knight Yugi, it's time to attack your other half," Dartz said as the Pharaoh winced inwardly.

"No Yugi, fight it! I know you can hear me!" the Pharaoh yelled. The knight with Yugi's spirit was struggling, trying to hold back, like he was fighting himself.

_I could have sworn I heard his voice just now…_Caitlin thought as she watched. Her dragon had no effect against monsters that came from a trap card like that crystal, so she couldn't stop the attacks.

"What's this? My soldier is still loyal to you? How touching. Even though you turned your back on him, he refuses to seek revenge," Dartz said as he watched the drama unfold.

"Dartz, this game is twisted just like you. Yugi is in that body, but he is fighting over control with the spirit of the Leviathan. Now if you ask me, that's an unfair advantage," Caitlin retorted as Yugi snuck a peak at the Egyptian girl.

_Caitlin…_the whisper was so faint, Caitlin wasn't sure if she heard it, but she knew she had.

"No matter girl, that will soon all change," Dartz reprimanded as Caitlin glared at the atlantian king.

"We'll see," the Pharaoh said, his voice even more menacing.

"Let's move on then. I end my turn with one card face down. Now let's see what you've got Kaiba," Dartz told the brunette duelist.

"My pleasure," Kaiba said as he drew. _I'm not going to be intimidated just because he put a few familiar faces on his knights…_he thought. "First I play Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards from my deck. I then play Cost Down, which let's me summon my Different Dimension Dragon to the field without a sacrifice," Kaiba said as his blue four-winged dragon appeared. "And thanks to his ability, he can't be destroyed by a monster with less than 1900 points, and since you can't copy Caitlin's status, it's useless, and don't forget my Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed either."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dartz asked as Kaiba squinted, unsure.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Knight Number 3!" Kaiba yelled.

"But that's Mai!" Silver yelled as they all gasped at the action of the CEO, even Shadow.

"Please, stop!" Mokuba yelled, who had begun to believe the whole thing.

"Kaiba, -" Yugi began, but Kaiba cut him off.

"Quiet. I'm not going to let that lunatic's mind tricks keep me from winning the duel. He seized control on my company, and I'm prepared to do whatever I can to get it back. Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba asked as Dartz smirked.

"Kaiba, so help me Ra, if you even try it, you're gonna be needed a whole lot of friends and money if you want anyone to see you at your funeral," Caitlin told the CEO. She looked at her duel disk, and was ready to make this move however many times she had to.

"I'm begging you," the Pharaoh started again, but Kaiba yet again cut him off.

"Please Yugi, he's trying to stall us, and it's not going to work on me," Kaiba said, his blue eyes boring holes right through Yami's crimson orbs.

"Very well," the tri-colored male said quietly as he turned away. _What are we supposed to do? If we lose, the whole planet suffers, but if we fight back, our friends pay the price…_the Pharaoh thought. Caitlin quietly used her magic to get his attention, and whispered a plan to him. He smirked at the tri-colored female.

"It just might work," he said as she got ready.

"So you've got a dweeb army. Am I supposed to be scared to attack?" Kaiba asked.

"So long as you don't mind sacrificing an innocent soul to the darkness," Dartz said.

"Nah, as the president of a national corporation, I do that every day. Now, Kaiser Glider, continue your attack on his Mirror Knight!" Kaiba commanded. As the beam if light went for Mai, out of nowhere bounced Seveera's tail, and Caitlin absorbed the attack into space through her dark hole spell inside her staff. The knights were untouched, and Kaiba looked very pissed off.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You're not going to destroy my friend. My final ability allows me to remove from play one monster from my graveyard, and defend any monster from any attack, no matter who is being targeted or who is firing. And I counted 31 monsters in my graveyard, so your attacks will not work while I am around," Caitlin said, arousing the temper of the CEO.

"Damn you," he said quietly.

"Different Dimension Dragon, your move," Kaiba said, since Caitlin could only do it once per turn. He wiped out her mirror, and had his Kaiser attack again since Caitlin's second ability let him do that to one monster every other turn.

"If this attack succeeds, Mai's gone forever," Tea realized.

"No," Shauna pleaded as Sonic hugged her tightly, like he didn't want to let go.

"Kaiba, stop!" the Pharaoh yelled as his dragon launched his attack. "Oh no." The Pharaoh's face went blank with shock, until Silver's voice brought him back to his revere.

"Look, in front of Mai," he called. They all looked at the blonde female duelist, and in front of her, was Joey, his mirror shield now gone as well.

"Joey saved her!" the Pharaoh exclaimed, ecstatic, yet in shock as well.

"I don't believe it," Tristan said.

"Now he lost his shield," Tea told them.

"Two down, two to go," Caitlin called out from her spot atop Seveera's head.

"Mai's alright though, thanks to Joey's defense," the Pharaoh said, relieved.

"Yes, and thanks to his shield loss for protecting Mai, your attack was wasted," Dartz pointed out.

"Figures Wheeler would mess things up. I'll end my turn with one face down card," Kaiba finished.

"I'm up. I'll play my Card of Sanctity, which allows us all to draw until we're holding six cards in our hand. I also play Dian Keto, which gives 500 life points to both the Pharaoh and Kaiba. I play four cards face down, and activate Return from the Different Dimension from my hand," she said.

"What good is that? You can't play any monsters on the field unless you give control of it to one of your allies," Kaiba pointed out.

"Just wait. I bring back my Green Gadget, Red Gadget, and Yellow Gadget from my grave, and tribute them in order to activate this card: Stronghold, the Moving Fortress!" she called out. Out from one of her trap cards popped a giant gray robot, and the three gadgets she just summoned started spinning around, before they hopped up onto the monster. He awoke, standing up, and walking over to Yugi's field.

"What in the world?" Dartz questioned.

"Normally, Stronghold is just a trap card. But when tributed the three gadgets that awaken the monster, he becomes an actual monster with 3,000 attack points," Caitlin explained as Stronghold walked over to the male tri-colored teen.

"What? Nothing for me?" Kaiba asked as Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"I'll also play Call of the Haunted, to bring back one of my mightiest monsters for Kaiba to use the RIGHT way," she said as she glared at Kaiba. "I bring back my Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord!" From out of the ground, a fissure broke, and a giant hand reached out of the crack.

"What is that?" the Pharaoh asked, also perplexed about the monster that Caitlin just re-summoned for Kaiba to use. The monster fully stood up, being as big as Seveera herself. He had dark navy purple scales, with chest armor, and leg and arm guards. He had red decorations and symbols on various parts his body, along with two blue gems on his shoulders. He had two gigantic wings with red decorations as well, and a blue gem on his forehead. He roared as he spread his wings, ready to fight for his female master, along with the brunette-haired CEO, though he despised that man.

"So you managed to bring out a powerful monster. So what?" Dartz asked.

"You'll find out later. Your turn Yugi," she called as her black dragon tightened her wings, ready to defend Kaiba and the Pharaoh.

"My turn to deal some damage Dartz," the Pharaoh said as he drew a card.

"Yugi, you know what you have to do in order for us to win," Kaiba said. The Pharaoh looked at Caitlin, only to hear her shocked answer.

_The reason I defended Mai is because your subconscious willed me to. I can't do it without someone telling me. If you tell me, I'll defend her, but not without the assistance…_she mentally told him.

"You need to defeat Wheeler and Mai," Kaiba continued. The Pharaoh looked at his hand, torn between two choices.

_No, I can't endanger them…_he thought.

"Come on, neither one of them have a shield. So just attack so we can get this over with," Kaiba told the ex-king.

"Kaiba, we just need to be patient and figure out a way around those mirror knights without harming them," Caitlin called.

"I wish I had let you go before me so I could have used your monster to get rid of them," Kaiba pointed out.

"I can take Van'Dalgyon away easily, so if you want to use him for the time being, I suggest you keep your trap shut," Caitlin called.

"She's got a point," Silver said.

"Yeah. Even though Kaiba and the Pharaoh are using her monsters, they are still hers and she still has control of them," Sonic continued. His com-link buzzed, and he knew why they had called him. He tugged on the shoulders of the hedgehogs, and they all raced off, knowing that the gems were somewhere in this temple, and they might be able to use them later to defeat Dartz in their most powerful forms. The Pharaoh looked at Joey, his empty eyes staring back at the tri-colored teen. He followed by looking at Mai, Pegasus, and finally, his light half, Yugi. He completely ignored the fact that Caitlin was listening in on the flashbacks he was having.

_Flashbacks_

"We'll save you Yuge!" Joey called out as the fire threatened to bury them in the ashes of the warehouse. They pulled back to finally free the puzzle…

Joey swam over to where the unconscious Yugi was underwater, and unlocked the chain that bound him to the anchor.

"You fought honorably Yugi. Nice duel," Mai said as they each gave the other duelist a thumb's up.

_No…_ he thought as he raced onto the deck where Mai and Joey were about to be hit by Ra's attack.

"Yugi, no!" Caitlin yelled. The tri-colored teen ignored her, and shot in front of the two blonde duelists.

"Enough! No evil shall penetrate me!" he yelled as Joey and Mai opened their eyes to see him taking the brunt of the attack of the Egyptian God Ra.

"If his plan works, Dartz will succeed in unleashing a truly devastating power. You're our only hope Yugi-boy," Pegasus said as his hologram disappeared.

"I won't let this happen to you!" Yugi shouted as he ran and pushed the Pharaoh out of the way of the sucking power of the seal.

"Yugi, no!" the Pharaoh shouted, trying to get his light half to listen to him.

"I'm letting the seal take me instead," the tri-colored boy continued as his spirit was taken away.

_End Flashbacks_

_I will not put my friends in danger…_he thought.

"Alright Dartz. I'll put the Stronghold the Moving Fortress card Caitlin gave me into defense mode, and I have no choice but to end my turn," he said as the fortress monster shielded the Pharaoh with his arms, crouching down onto one of his knees. Caitlin nodded at him approvingly, glad he mad the right choice, but both tri-colored teens could tell that Kaiba was very pissed off.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked angrily, but the Pharaoh brushed that comment coolly off his shoulders.

"Hm," Dartz laughed evilly.

"Oh no. If the Pharaoh doesn't risk attacking, then Dartz will win," Tea realized, though no one had even noticed that the four hedgehogs had disappeared.

"Don't worry. He'll think of something. He always does," Tristan cheered.

"You hade your chance, and failed. Now it's up to me to finish what you couldn't, but first, I'll take some more life points, compliments of the Orichalcos," Dartz said as the Pharaoh's face squinted in anger again.

_Dartz: 12500_ _Pharaoh: 5375_ _Kaiba: 4875_

"Now onto your friends. If you can't choose which one to attack, I'll choose for you, by means of this magic card called Twin Bow Centaur," Dartz said as he played the magic card.

"Any idea Caitlin?" the Pharaoh asked the girl, who was now standing between him and Kaiba as Seveera loomed above her.

"It's like another version of Kaiba's attack guidance armor. Dartz picks one monster on his side, and one on ours, and then, Dartz's centaur picks one at random to be removed from the game. So if it lands on any of the mirror knights, they're gone for good," Caitlin explained, knowing the consequences if one of them was picked. She had a plan though, a card that thanks to her being half monster, could be used on either side of the field if she willed it.

"I think I'll target Kaiba's Kaiser Glider, and Mirror Knight Joseph," Dartz said as his centaur aimed, and since there were two, it cause double the damage.

"Oh man. If that thing hits Joey, he's gone for good," Tristan realized.

"And if it hits Seto, he'll lose most of his life points," Mokuba continued.

"Kaiba or Joseph? Who will it be?" Dartz asked as he snapped his fingers. On cue, the arrow aimed at Kaiba's monster lit up on fire. "Looks like you're the unlucky one this time Kaiba," he said as the arrow was released and destroyed Kaiba's monster. Mokuba gasped.

"Seto!" he shouted.

"No!" the Pharaoh yelled as Kaiba grabbed his chest in pain.

"I activate Time Machine! It brings back Kaiba's Kaiser Glider, and instead, even though he doesn't get back the points he lost, he gains back his monster, and I take the damage, which I send away with my Dark Hole spell," she said as his monster came back at the loss of her face-down monster that Kaiba still had control of, her Mystical Elf.

"I don't want this move to end on a sour note, so because I activated this card, it forces me to end my turn," Dartz explained as he smirked evilly at Kaiba and the two Egyptians.

_Dartz: 12500_ _Pharaoh: 5375 Kaiba: 75_

"Ah, that is good news. Now I can do what your Siamese donkey twins should have done last turn," Kaiba said coolly as he drew a card. "Remove Joey Wheeler from the game once and for all!" he yelled as his dragon got ready to fire a beam.

"Kaiba, no!" the Pharaoh yelled. Caitlin nodded at him, and he got ready for the right moment.

"Just be quiet! That fourth-rate chump has held me back for the last time," Kaiba said as he aimed.

"I tribute my Dark Magician Girl to cancel your attack," Caitlin yelled.

"Negate your spell," Kaiba commanded, and it happened.

"What?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I have control of Caitlin just like you, so as long as you don't know any of the monsters in her graveyard, she can't help you. Different Dimension Dragon, continue your attack!" Kaiba yelled as his dragon roared. "ATTACK, both of you!" Kaiba yelled as the Van'Dalgyon attacked as well, aiming for Mai.

"No, don't do this!" the Pharaoh warned.

"Too late!" Kaiba yelled. But at the last moment, Yugi jumped in front of Joey to shield him, and Pegasus blocked the attack directed at Mai.

"No way," Kaiba said angrily as they all stared at Dartz's team, mouths wide open in shock, including Caitlin's.

"This time, Yugi and Pegasus defended Joey and Mai," Tea stated as the Pharaoh looked at his lighter half, never taking his attention off the boy.

"Hahahahahahaha! How cute. Maybe friendship does conquer all. And thanks to the loyalty your friends have toward one another, I'll be able to conquer you two," Dartz said calmly.

"Have you forgotten it's my turn? I play two cards face down on Yugi's field, and" she said, looking at the boy, who nodded. "I also play Hand Destruction. Now all players must pick two cards and discard the to the graveyard, and then draw two new ones," she explained as the three duelists did just that.

"That's enough Dartz. I won't let you use my friends for evil purposes. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which removes your centaur from the field," the Pharaoh said as the tornado wiped out the centaur monster. "That ends my turn."

"What a pathetic move. You just wasted your turn on destroying a monster I didn't even need. And wait till' you see what I replace him with. Meet Orichalcos Malevolance!" Dartz called. A fissure opened up in the ground, and out rose a giant red stone monster made of molten lava, with wings that were as black as coalmines, with a boosted attack of 2000. "And thanks to the second layer, I now get another 3000 life points," Dartz said as he rose up to 15500. "And once per turn, if I choose, I can wipe out all face down cards my opponent has. Caitlin can't help you anymore with those cards she has herself," he said, wiping out Caitlin's face down Time Machine, Enchanted Javelin, and Lightforce Sword.

"He's got over 15000," Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my brother has only 600. One more attack, and he's over," Mokuba realized, panicking.

"I think we both know what must happen next Mr. Kaiba," Dartz said. "But don't you fret. I'll make sure that your soul is put to good use, just as soon as it is mine. Orichalcos Malevolance, attack! It's been a real blast," Dartz said as the fissure his monster created launched toward Kaiba and his dragon, without Kaiba calling out for Caitlin's help.

**Back Outside the Temple**

"You find any of the emeralds Sonic?" Tails asked as they met the hedgehogs outside.

"Six so far," he said as he held out his blue one and green one, followed by Shadow's red one, Shauna's yellow and purple, and Silver's light blue. Out of nowhere though, they heard a voice.

"Pharaoh," they heard the person speak. They turned, and saw Rafael heading out of the ship, running toward the temple.

"No, wait! You can't go in there!" Roland called.

"I'll get him," Shauan said as she was about to follow, but Sonic held his crush back.

"Let him go. He needs to confront his master himself," he said, as Shauna nodded in understanding. They both went off to go look, and Silver and Shadow headed off to go find the last emerald.

"Sonic, what do you think if we can't find it, and Dartz succeeds?" she asked. Sonic could tell she was nervous, so he hugged her tightly.

"We'll be okay, don't worry," he said as he pulled back slightly. She had her head on his shoulder, and as he snuck a peak at her eyes, he scolded himself for not making a move before. He put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up. Their eyes locked onto each other's, and Sonic slowly inched closer.

"Shauna, I never got to tell you, but I love you a lot, dearly," he confessed. She looked at him with shock, before his sincere gaze told him he really meant it.

"I feel the same way Sonic. In fact, I think I always have," she replied. Sonic smiled sincerely at the gray hedgehog girl, and leaned down, tilting her head up. He looked at her sincerely, and smiled until their lips met. He placed one hand on her waist, the other still under her chin. She still had her hands on his chest, before she moved them to his shoulders, as they both deepened the kiss. When they both broke apart for air, Sonic rested his forehead against hers, before kissing it gently.

"You sure?" he asked as Shauna laughed, and nodded. He happily smiled at her, before giving her a peck on the lips. "Let's continue to search," he said as they both walked off again, this time, holding hands tightly.

**Back Inside**

"You won't be getting near me at all. I activate Attack Guidance Barrier! Now thanks to this card, the attack of your monster is directed at another, and the one that is targeted will gain 600 more points, and I choose," Kaiba said before looking at Yugi, who nodded. "Yugi's Big Shield Gardna!" The shield monster deflected the attack successfully, and after that feat was done, Caitlin nodded, happy they had survived again.

"Very impressive. But my life points are safe thanks to my Kyutora. And your pathetic Gardna is forced into attack mode," Dartz pointed out.

"That may be true, but you can't touch him as long as Caitlin and her dragon are on the field, along with our powerful monsters she gave us," the Pharaoh said referring to Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Stronghold the Moving Fortress, and Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord. "And thanks to Kaiba's trap, your turn is done."

"Must you explain everything? Just go," Dartz said impatiently as Caitlin glared at the man.

"You better hope nothing happens to me, because you can't do this alone," Kaiba said as he drew a card. Caitlin literally had to cover her mouth with her glove-covered hand to keep from retorting a comment at Kaiba. _I don't have a monster in my hand that can help me right now, and I'm down to my last 600 points…_he thought. "I'll place my dragon into defense mode, and I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down," he finished.

"Dartz, you can't touch my cards that I play face down so long as I have this card in play," Caitlin commented.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I play Card Guard Barrier. Now any time you try and destroy one of my cards face down, you'll lose half your life points," Caitlin said as she activated the continuous spell card. Dartz was shocked.

"Nice move Caitlin," Tristan cheered.

_I have to trust that they can find the hidden ability within the three monsters I gave them, plus me and my dragon. I have to keep these four cards for sure…_"I'll end my turn with four cards face down on the field."

"It's up to me now," the Pharaoh said.

"If you want to win this duel, you're going to have to destroy those mirror knights," Kaiba pointed out as he awaited the tri-colored duelist to make his move.

_No, I can't turn my back on Yugi again…_he thought. But out of nowhere, Caitlin contacted him.

_"Pharaoh, listen. Only you and I can hear him for right now,"_ she said. The Pharaoh strained the link with the girl, while looking at the statue, and saw the most amazing thing. His lips were moving! Caitlin drowned the sound so everyone could hear him.

"You have…to…attack. It's…the only…way. We'll be…fine. If you…don't attack…you'll…lose, and…too…many people…are…depending on you," they heard him say. The Pharaoh looked at his hikari with shock-ridden eyes, and even Kaiba looked at the mirror knight with puzzlement written on his facial features.

"But Yugi, if any of you are attacked, your souls will be lost forever," the Pharaoh told his light half, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

_"Trust me,"_ he replied mentally.

"This is ridiculous. Do you realized that you're talking to a hologram with your head on it?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, 1, that's not the Pharaoh's head, and 2," she paused.

"You're clueless," the Pharaoh finished.

"Let's go Pharaoh, everyone is waiting," Dartz demanded.

"Pardon my language, but hold you fuckin' horses!" Caitlin yelled.

"First, I switch my Big Shield Gardna back into defense mode, and I'll end my turn with one card face down on the field," he finished.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke," Kaiba began before they heard Dartz laughing, and raised their heads to look at the Atlantian king.

"It's quite apparent that neither of you can do anything to stop me. So let's put you out of your misery, shall we?" Dartz asked. But before he could continue, they heard the rumbling of a vehicle. Out of the side of a wall bounced a blonde man riding a purple motorcycle, of whom looked very familiar to the gang. (**P.S. I'm going to just say he found the bike inside the temple and leave it at that** )

Everyone looked in the direction of the biker, and even before he dismounted, Caitlin recognized the rider.

"Rafael!" she shouted.

"You don't look happy to see me, and after all we've been through. Where's the love? Don't answer that. I've heard enough lies from you. The Pharaoh opened me up t the truth," Rafael said as he glared at Dartz, who in turn also glared at the young man.

"Really?" Dartz questioned.

"Yeah, really. Thanks to him, I was able to escape the seal of orichalcos with my soul still intact, and if it hadn't been for Caitlin up there, I might have been flattened by that rotten fake building of yours. However, they aren't as lucky as I am, along with everyone else you captured. Now set them free before you end up on that wall!" the blonde haired forma Doma minion demanded.

"Your soul may be intact, but it sounds like the Orichalcos took whatever was left of your brain Rafael," Dartz said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rafael questioned, perplexed.

"I mean that you're even more gullible than I thought. Do you honestly think that the darkness that once controlled you is gone?" Dartz questioned. The Pharaoh and Rafael lookd at the atlantian in shock, and Caitlin knew they had to get on with the duel before she passed out since she was still exhausted.

"Yes, the Pharaoh set me free," Rafael continued.

"Did he? Or did he just trick you the way you think I did?" Dartz asked.

"Stop it! You're messing with my head!" Rafael yelled, tired of Dartz and his lies already.

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm trying to show you that you're just like everyone else in the world. All you have to do is look around you Rafael. Each one of these fools were overcome by their own darkness, and taken away by the Seal of Orichalcos! They're all evil! That is why I was chosen to wipe them out. You're no different, and that is why I hired you. Your rage made you the perfect pawn to work for me and capture the souls of the dark," Dartz explained.

"Yeah, well I'm through with being angry at the world. That's it! The Pharaoh and his friend taught me about what true friendship and loyalty is all about. I used to be just like them, at least before you came into my life and poisoned my mind with the Orichalcos!" Rafael yelled as Dartz began to laugh. "I guess I missed the joke."

"You're the joke. The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind. It revealed who you truly are, a corrupt human being, just like everyone else in this room," Dartz told Rafael.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tea yelled back.

"I hope that you're not including yourself in our group Dartz. I don't want to die of poisoning of fish," Caitlin retorted, which pissed Dartz off since he only understood the joke.

"And what does that even make you?" Tristan asked.

"Well, you might say I'm a prisoner chosen by the Orichalcos, and my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan, and rebuild civilization. For 10,000 years I've been gathering energy and souls to hopefully have enough power to awaken the great beast. But time was running out, so I needed help," Dartz continued.

"SO you found me," Rafael started.

"Along with Valon and Alister?" Caitlin finished.

"Correct. I needed three subordinates to carry out my plan. They needed to be filled with enough anger to tap into the full power of the Orichalcos, along with a reason to hate mankind as much as I did. As soon as I encountered Valon, Alister, and yourself, I knew I had found what I had been looking for. Of course, I needed to influence strong events in your lives," Dartz said with an evil smile playing at his lips.

"What do you mean influence?" Rafael questioned.

"Dartz, you did not do what I think you did to them," Caitin began and Dartz laughed.

"I guess I might need to spell this out for some people, namely you Rafael. Let's start with Alister. His family was captured by the tanks of Gozaburo Kaiba in an effort to take over their township," Dartz began.

"What's your point?" Kaiba asked, tired of hearing of his father.

"Is that story true Mokuba?" Tea questioned the raven-haired adopted Kaiba. He hesitated before answering the girl.

"Unfortunately, it is," Mokuba finished.

"Of course, what Alister didn't know what that Kaiba's father didn't do a thing," he said as his eyes cast a sparkle from the gleaming light in the ceiling. "That honor belongs to me."

"Ah," Rafael stated, absolutely horrified, his face going wide with shock, along with the Pharaoh's. Kaiba grunted, and Caitlin was close to breaking into tears.

"And then there's poor Valon, who pratically grew up in a Juvenile Detention Center, once again, thanks to yours truly," Dartz continued. "I framed him for his first crime at the age of nine. And then there is your brother Caitlin. I manipulated him into playing that Shadow Game that cost him his life," Dartz said as Caitlin went down on her knee, tears pouring down her face, the Pharaoh kneeing and hugging his descendant tightly. Rafael looked at the younger girl with sympathy before Dartz caught his attention again.

"And of course, we can't forget about you Rafael. Ah, that stormy night," Dartz recollected.

"No, not that! You couldn't have," Rafael stated as he remembered the past event.

"Your captain didn't take you into that typhoon. It was I who led your ship astray," Dartz confessed.

"No! But why?" Rafael asked as Caitlin looked up, her scarred eye now contrasting out from her face because of her tears.

"You're going to have to pay attention one of these days. I watched you master Duel Monsters at a young age, but I needed a way to unlock the path to your true hatred. And I have the three legendary dragons to contend with now, and quite frankly, your life was too perfect, so I made some adjustments," Dartz said with venom in his voice. Even with blurred vision, Caitlin could see Rafael was trembling.

"Rafael, you mustn't listen to him!" the Pharaoh called from where he was.

"You took my family away from me. Everything," he realized as he recollected the past more.

"I needed your anger, your thirst for revenge," Dartz said. At that, Rafael absolutely lost it. He activated his Duel Disk, and the green light glowed brighter than ever.

"You ruined my life! You'll pay!" he yelled as his Guardian Eatos spirit emerged from the deck. The seal appeared on his forehead, but Dartz didn't seem intimidated, and just laughed.

"Oh no," Rafael said as a familiar symbol appeared beneath his feet.

"It's the seal of orichalcos," Tristan realized.

"Yeah, but no one played it, so how could it have appeared?" Tea questioned, perplexed. As the seal appeared on Eatos' forehead, her wings once again turned black as the starless sky.

"No! His Guardian Eatos!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Rafael, stop the seal! I know you can control your anger!" Caitlin called as she stood back up, though she had trouble keeping her own anger in check as well.

"Pharaoh, the seal lives within him, a forever glow in his heart that can never be extinguished. I'm afraid there is no turning back now. His soul belongs to me," Dartz said as Rafael screamed in pain as his soul was ripped from his body. The glowing sword of Eatos self-destructed, destroying the native-dressed monster.

"He's been captures," Mokuba yelled as Rafael's body fell to the floor.

"Rafael," the Pharaoh said weakly.

"Oh man," Tristan said as he, Tea, and Mokuba ran over to Rafael's body. Silver flew in moments later, with a look on his face that said "_I don't want to know; tell me later."_ Dartz laughed as Rafael's picture appeared next to Valon and Alister's photos.

"Another soul, another step closer to awakening the great beast! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dartz laughed.

"Alright, this ends now," the Pharaoh said as his rage boiled, which Caitlin could sense like a thousand hot knives were stabbing her body for every second the Pharaoh had that much anger in his heart.

"How right you are. I'm just about done. Once I play this card, your fate will be sealed, for the Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger," Dartz said as panic struck the face of the former king.

"What are you up to Dartz?" the king asked.

"It can't ne good," Kaiba pointed out.

"For once, we agree," Caitlin commented as she watched Dartz make his play.

"And now, its time to experience the third level of darkness! Behold, Orichalcos Tricus!" Dartz yelled as yet another layer enveloped the huge seal…

* * *

Wow I'm good. A few more chapters and done. Please R%&R! I appreciate all reviews and comments.


	43. Three Levels Equals Triple Headache

Hey. Just finished reading some stories today. Thank god I'm almost done with this one. I can get on to the others. Anyway, here's chapter 43.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 42**

"Its time to reinforce the sacred seal with its most powerful stage ever. Behold my Orichalcos Tritos," Dartz yelled as he played the mystical spell card. He didn't seem to care that Seveera now had 16000 points, and Caitlin had 8000. "Welcome to Level 3 duelists."

"How can the seal possibly get any stronger?" the Pharaoh questioned, perplexed.

"We're playing with a force of darkness that has existed longer than time itself. Does that answer your question?" Dartz asked as his life points rose.

_Dartz: 18500 Pharaoh: 5375 Kaiba: 75_

"Whoa, check it out! His life points are out of control!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"But if I know the Pharaoh and Caitlin, and on some extension, Kaiba, they'll figure out a way to beat him," Silver muttered.

"Orichalcos Malevolance, use your special ability to switch Kaiba's dragon into attack mode," Dartz commanded as the position switched. "So I'm afraid this is goodbye. With an attack strength of only 1400, it's no match for my monster, nor to defend your life points."

"So that means," Kaiba began.

"You lose," the Pharaoh and Caitlin both said.

"Malavolance, wipe out his dragon!" Dartz commanded.

"Wrong! I activate my Shrink Card to halve that attack of your monster," Kaiba said confidently. But as Dartz smirked, the third level seal flashed, and his card disappeared.

"Is it beginning to sink in yet? When used properly, the Seal of Orichalcos is mismatched and unrivaled by any other card in the game. And thanks to its third layer, all your magic and trap cards are useless against me," Dartz replied.

_He's right. Each layer is more powerful than the last, and if we don't think of a way to stop him, Kaiba might lose the duel, and worse, his soul…_the Pharaoh thought.

"As I was saying, Orichalcos Malevolance, destroy Kaiba's dragon," Dartz called out.

"Not so fast! I activate my Ambush Shield Card! Now by sacrificing Big Shield Gaurdna, and by doing so, I can transfer every one of his defense points to Different Dimension Dragon's attack points!" the Pharaoh yelled as the trap card did its trick.

"The Pharaoh sacrificed his own monster just to save Kaiba's," Tea said, shocked as Silver just stared at the battle with wide-eyes. Shadow appeared beside him, giving the report that he couldn't find it anywhere. They both ran to go look more, and hopefully find Sonic and Shauna.

"Yeah, rich boy owes him big-time," Tristan pointed out.

"I also activate Caitlin's face down card, Emergency Provisions, and by getting rid of her card, Monster Reincarnation, I gain another thousand life points," the Pharaoh said.

_Dartz: 18500 Pharaoh: 6375 Kaiba: 600_

"Different Dimension Dragon, counter-attack and destroy his monster," Kaiba called out. Everyone watched with anticipation as the attack got through, and destroyed Dartz's monster.

"All your damage is absorbed by my Kyutora," Dartz said simply as his monster absorbed the damage.

_No matter how powerful our attacks, his life points are safe as long as his Kyutora is on the field…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Is your dueling partner that important to you Pharaoh? Because you just sacrificed your own monster and shield, leaving your life points open for a direct attack. As a matter of fact, you're left yourself open to four attacks," Dartz said, smirking at the Pharaoh. "And I have the perfect four knights for the job, better known to you as Mai, Pegasys, Yugi, and Joey. Now strike down the Pharaoh, my four knights!" Yugi charged forward first, Caitlin cursing herself in her mind that she couldn't help anyone in the case of direct attacks. He struck his dark half in the chest with the sword, Joey and Mai following in the same way.

"Yugi," he muttered as Caitlin flew down to the Pharaoh to help him.

"Oh no," Kaiba yelled quietly, but he didn't care if anyone heard it.

"How does it feel? They're on my side now, and I saved the best for last," Dartz said as Pegasus charged forward. The Pharaoh held up his duel disk to try and block the sword attack, successfully doing it for the time being.

"_Yugi-boy_," Pegasus called quietly through the mouth of the mirror knight. _"Please tell me you and Caitlin have the cards I gave you."_

_Flashback_

"You're our only hope, so I have created a one of a kind card for you Yugi-boy, and Caitlin, look for a special box I enclosed that holds the first copy of four cards you need to beat this menace," Pegasus instructed.

"Hey, look," Tristan said, pulling out a small black box, and a blue card. "Aw, real special card. This thing is completely blank."

"Then its useless," Kaiba said as Tristan handed Caitlin the small black box.

"Not necessarily," the Pharaoh implied.

_End Flashback_

"_That card you have unlocks the secret of the dragons, and Caitlin's card complete the ultimate key to have them defeat Dartz automatically,"_ Pegasus said.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him now!" Dartz commanded angrily. Pegasus' knight struck the Pharaoh in the chest like the others, causing him to go down on one knee.

"This is bad," Tea muttered as she watched Caitlin help her family up. She was jealous since she had her hand on the Pharaoh's chest, but luckily, the others didn't notice it.

"Get back up on your feet. Let's go!" Kaiba demanded.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking," the Pharaoh retorted sarcastically as Caitlin let him go and stepped back beside her black shield dragon as their points doubled to 16000 and 32000 defense.

_Dartz: 18500 Pharaoh: 1500 Kaiba: 600_

_Our life points continue to decrease, while Dartz's just keep on growing. Now what did Pegasus mean by the fact that my card unlocks the secrets of the dragons? Could that card be the key to defeating Dartz and saving mankind? ..._ he asked himself.

"I'll place one card face down. Now make your last move Kaiba. With only 600 points left, this is your last turn before your soul is mine," Dartz said evilly, venom in his voice.

_I hate to admit it, but if I don't come up with something soon, Dartz is gonna win. I can't let that happen, not after everything that lunatic has put me through…_Kaiba thought, looking at the tablet of Alister and recollected all he had been told by the red-haired man. _Convincing Alister that my father was responsible for the disappearance of his family is one thing, but when he bought out my company, he crossed the line…_

"You may have convinced your little cronies to follow your orders, but I refuse to end up like them, so I play this!" Kaiba yelled, drawing his card. The Pharaoh and Dartz gasped, and Seveera roared in anticipation, causing Caitlin to look at her dragon.

"He drew it, didn't he?" the girl asked, and her dragon nodded.

"I guess I should have warned you, when I'm about to lose, I draw exactly what I need. And this time is no different," Kaiba said confidently as his black dragon appeared on the field next to Seveera, who smiled at her accomplice.

"Its Critias!" Dartz yelled, panicking.

"Now if I know your gaming strategies as well as I think I do, I will guess that the face down card you played earlier was your Mirror Force trap card," Kaiba said.

"That's right," Yugi replied.

"I reveal Yugi's face down card, and fuse it with Critias! Now arise, Mirror Force Dragon!" Kaiba commanded. Critias reappeared, this time as large as Seveera, and he had four wings on his back with a yellow gem on the center of his forehead. All his wings on the silver side had ripples running down it that looked like the Mirror Force ability, along with an attack of 2800.

"What do you plan to attack?" the Pharaoh questioned the brunette CEO.

"You know as well as I do that we can't attack Dartz so long as he has those four Mirror Knights on the field," Kaiba stated.

"Kaiba, no!" both the Pharaoh and Caitlin screamed."They're just monster holograms, so get over it! Dartz just made them look like your dorky friends. Now Mirror Force Dragon, attack the Pegasus knight!" Kaiba commanded.

"That's weird. Why would he attack the one with a shield?" Tristan asked, since Pegasus had somehow gotten his back earlier.

"Trust me, Seto wanted that knight to reflect his attack guys," Mokuba assured them. They looked at him with confusion, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin looked at each other, perplexed, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Why the long face?" Kaiba asked a confused Dartz. "Could it be you're aware of my dragon's special ability? Activate Absorb Reflection!" Kaiba yelled. The attack was immediately flung at the dragon's top wings.

"I guess Kaiba did know what he was doing," Tristan commented.

"What did I tell you? My brother always has a plan," Mokuba said proudly.

"Now to use the power I absorbed into enough force to destroy all four of those mirror knights!" Kaiba yelled.

"Kaiba, no!" the Pharaoh yelled back.

"Hold on, if they get hit, are their souls lost forever?" Tea asked.

"We're about to find out," Dartz replied.

"Don't think I'm as gullible as the rest of these dorks. I'm not going to be fooled by a couple of reprogrammed holograms. Don't you know who I am? I invented this technology, so I know how you reprogrammed those monsters into looking like those four losers! So drop the act! Now, Mirror Force Dragon, Absorb Reflection!" Kaiba commanded his dragon as he got his attack ready. The Pharaoh stepped forward out of instinct, but Kaiba stuck an arm out in front of his dueling accomplice. "Relax." That was the one word that struck Caitlin into realizing what would happen. The attack started to separate and rain down like hail on Dartz's field. The four knights hunched over to try and shield their eyes.

"Yugi, are you all right?" the Pharaoh called.

_"We're fine,"_ Yugi replied.

"_But how?"_ the Pharaoh and Caitlin said together, slightly taken aback, though the Pharaoh was more surprised.

_"Kaiba-boy, you did it,"_ Pegasus aid quietly before they disappeared.

"Very impressive Kaiba. You see though, my life points are fine, since my Kyutora was able to absorb the damage before saying its final goodbye," Dartz said as his eye monster disappeared as well.

"Thank goodness my friends are safe," the Pharaoh said, relieved.

"Thanks to my dragon, you have no monsters to defend you, which leaves your life points wide open to a direct attack by my Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord," Kaiba said confidently as his dragon prepared t launch forward and attack.

"I beg to differ. Take a closer look, why don't you?" Dartz askedas both man gasped in confusion. Then, they saw the Kyutora monster hadn't disappeared after all, and it was flashing brightly.

"Kyutora has another abiilty! Whenever it is destroyed, it evolves!" Dartz called out as his monster exploded in a flash of light. The Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Caitlin put their hands above their eyes to shield them from the light, while the others outside just watched, including Silver and the three hedgehogs, who just arrived.

"Oh no, what's going on?" the Pharaoh asked, perplexed. In the place of Kyutora appeared a giant sea-green monster with blue frills on his chest and shoulder plates. He had some kind of crown on his head with blue gems, and a yellow necklace on.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked no one in particular.

"My little friend has evolved enough, so playtime is over," Dartz said as his monster raised his arms to block Van'Dalgyon. "I would like you to meet Orichalcos Shunoros."

"Do you see what I see?" Kaiba questioned.

"Unfortunately," the Pharaoh replied.

"That thing has 20,000 points," Tristan exclaimed.

"And Seto already began his attack, and there is no way to stop it," Mokuba said in shock.

"And don't look so surprised. You're the ones that created this beast when you destroyed my Kyutora, and now thanks to the attack Kaiba called, you just lost the game for yourself," Dartz said as Van'Dalgyon was destroyed, and then, he attacked Kaiba's Mirror Force Dragon as well, obliterating the rest of his life points. "Tata Kaiba, we can't keep the Great Leviathan waiting." The ring struck Kaiba in the chest, making him fly back into the seal wall.

"AH, SETO!" Mokuba yelled. Caitlin looked at Kaiba in shock, and wished that her abilities worked to protect him, even though they were at their limited points of 16,000 and 32,000. As he fell back forward onto his feet, his eyes went black.

"Orichalcos, One, Kaiba, Zero," Dartz said sarcastically.

"Oh no, Kaiba, are you alright? Kaiba!" the Pharaoh yelled to the heavily breathing brunette teen.

"I'm not done. Activate Trap," Kaiba said weakly as his card flipped up. Yugi became surrounded in a white aura, and then, his life points rose by 2800, for a total of 4300.

"It's called Last Wish. It converts every one of my dragon's attack points into your life points Yugi," Kaiba said as he fell forward, slipping into unconciousness.

"Kaiba, wait, hang on!" the Pharaoh yelled as he ran up to the boy and caught him to stop him from falling, Caitlin assisting him quickly.

"Seto! Come on, wake up!" Mokuba yelled through the seal wall. Everyone outside the seal was completely shocked at what had just happened.

"Say something," the Pharaoh pleaded.

"Don't the two of you screw up. I fought too hard to get to this point. Now its up to you," Kaiba said as he truly closed his eyes for the last time on the duel. He fell forward out of their arms.

"I will, I promise," the Pharaoh said as he and Caitlin stepped out of the seal that was enclosing Kaiba.

"Well Pharaoh, it looks like all you have to depend on now is your over-protective sister that has taken on the form of a dragon, one that can't even summon monsters to defend you," Dartz said as Kaiba's soul was sucked away. It went to the nearest tablet, and his picture appeared on it.

"You disgust me," the Pharaoh said with venom in his voice.

"Well, I'll tell you what. Since I have what I need, you can keep the rest," Dartz said as he raised Kaiba's body with his magic, and threw him out of the seal.

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled.

"Kaiba," Tristan called as they all ran over to the unconscious CEO.

"Oh man," Silver said as they hedgehogs grew insanely angry, and their coats flashed complete black, their eyes just completely white.

"Please bro, wake up. I know you're in there," Mokuba said, crying, his tears falling on his brother's cheek.

"On the contrary my young friend, I'm afraid you're talking to an empty shell. Your brother has graciously donated his energy to the great beast," Dartz implied.

"No, it's not fair. Give him back Dartz!" Mokuba yelled. Dartz smirked evilly, and at that moment, the earth started shaking.

"Ah, what's going on?" the Pharaoh asked. Silver flew up to the top of the canal, and looked outside. From where he was, lightning was flashing everywhere, and the sky was a complete black.

"This is bad," he murmured. Then, from everywhere and anyone who had ears, they heard a giant roar rip through the sky.

"Do you hear that? Thanks to Mr. Kaiba's generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready to rise," Dartz responded.

"Tell your stupid lizard to spit out my brother before I make him!" Mokuba threatened.

"Silence" Dartz yelled. From behind him, a giant eye appeared, and a powerful shockwave ripped out of it, throwing everyone, including the duel occupants, backwards, the hedgehogs catching them so they wouldn't get hurt too bad, though they would get knocked out, and Caitlin caught the Pharaoh.

"What have you done to them? Are you all right? Tea, Tristan, Mokuba?!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Kaiba, Sonic, Silver, Shauna, Shadow?!" Caitlin yelled. It showed all of them unconscious, including the hedgehogs.

"Hahaha, poor Pharaoh, you're all alone," Dartz said.

"In your dreams. You won't knock me out as long as the Pharaoh is in this duel," Caitlin yelled.

"Well, don't worry anyway. Your friends are fine, I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, one-on-one. Is that so wrong?" Dartz asked sarcastically.

"In your case Dartz, it is," Caitlin commented.

"That's enough," the Pharaoh said angrily.

"But there is something I think you'll want to know also. You and I met 5,000 years ago when you were king of Egypt. We may have not been formally introduced, but I was there, watching you," Dartz said.

"Go on," the Pharaoh said as Caitlin glared at him, his eyes sending her the message of saying, "_DO NOT TELL HIM!_"

"When the battle of Atlantis ended, I thought the Great Leviathan was gone forever, until I met you," Dartz continued.

"Hold on! What does that evil creature of yours have to do with me?" the Pharaoh asked angrily.

"I thought you would never ask," Dartz said as shockwaves erupted from his monster. The Pharaoh shielded his eyes, and when he opened them, he, Dartz, and Caitlin were still in the sacred seal floating above somewhere Caitlin immediately knew.

"Egypt," she said, since she had lived there for a few years.

"Behold, the palace of the Great Pharaoh in the year 5000 B.C.," Dartz introduced. Then, they disappeared into the palace. As they entered, they saw a giant gray creature with wings and a snake for a tail, along with seven people and what seemed to be a lion facing the beast. The people were all wearing Egyptian clothing, and the lion had black fur with white long fur on the back of her legs, and white fur on her chest, along with hazel eyes. The two people that stuck out to the Pharaoh were one that looked awfully familiar. One was wearing a white a blue outfit with a white cape and a big headdress. The other one was very familiar; he had tri-colored hair, a purple cape, and kingly attire, complete with jewelry, and also, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Tell me, is that me in the past?" the Pharaoh asked. Caitlin put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at his descendant. She nodded yes, since the Millennium Necklace had the memories of her ancestor in it, so she knew what had happened.

"Allow me to vanquish this beast for you my king," the white-clothed High Priest said.

"No, I shall handle this!" the king said as he flipped his cape back. As the snakehead launched at him, he flashed his Puzzle. "Great deity of darkness, hear my call! Arise, Obelisk the Tormentor!" An ancient version of the destroyer god of the earth came from the ground, aiming his fists at the gray opposing creature. "The great power of the shadows is in my hand." Obelisk flung his open palm at the beast, throwing him into the wall.

_"My turn,"_ they heard the lion say mentally to the two people. She called forth a massive black dragon, and jumped on his back, as he fired an aura attack at the lion to boost her strength.

"Obelisk, subdue this creature with your Fist of Fury!" the king called as the black dragon threw the lion perched atop him, her claws growing to the length of her body, glowing the color of the shadows themselves, ripping the creature in the chest, followed by Obelisk's hit to the chest.

"Why are we watching this?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Because it was on this day that I realized that the Great Leviathan would rise again. And it was all thanks to the magic you wield. Once Atlantis was destroyed, I was forced to walk around the earth and wait since I couldn't destroy mankind just yet. I needed power. That's where you came in," Dartz said evilly as they looked below them. They saw the gray beast, this time much bigger and a bunch of colors, flying away from the palace, his master below him. "See for yourself." The Pharaoh and Caitlin gasped as they see the other version of the Pharaoh on horseback racing after the creature, Slifer the Sky Dragon Flying above his head, and the dual colored lion racing alongside the Pharaoh, her powerful limbs easily carrying her across the sand that made up the streets. Then, they saw the townspeople start to clear the streets out of fear as they screamed.

"Get him!" the Pharaoh yelled as the lion and his horse ran faster after the escaping convict. As they passed a group of people, one looked at them, and sure enough, it was Dartz with a cloak on.

"I sensed it immediately that your life force was exactly what I needed, but the time wasn't right, so my wait continued," Dartz continued.

"By why? If you wanted my power that bad, why didn't you confrnt me back then?" the Pharaoh asked, perplexed.

"Because there was another individual bent on destroying the planet and he was in my way. But I knew my day would come," Dartz said as they looked at the ruined kingdom and some bodies that were scattered nearby. "And it did. 5,000 years later, when a naïve young man unlocked the dark magic, and with that came the return of the shadow games, and the rebirth of the Pharaoh, and his rivals."

"So that's why you were after me, my friends, and my family," the Pharaoh realized.

"Correct, for I have never encountered such a powerful group of souls," Dartz commented.

"You're sick," the Pharaoh insulted.

"I'm the sick one? If I remember correctly, it was you that ushered in the age of the shadow games and wiped out your entire kingdom with that very power!" Dartz yelled angrily.

"That's a lie!" the Pharaoh yelled back angrily as Caitlin began to struggle to keep his anger in check, the longer they had this duel to worry about.

"I saw it all, the way you conjured up creatures of darkness to hurt your own people. You're evil Pharaoh, and there is no way to deny that. You'll get what you deserve soon enough, and I can finally finish what I began and feed your soul to the Great Beast!" Dartz yelled, clenching a fist in anger as the Pharaoh and Caitlin tried to hold their minds together from all the stress…

* * *

PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES! Hope to update soon! Hope you enjoy this story so far...


	44. The Dragons True Form Revealed

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And sorry if some of this is confusing. I want to say again that the only way that the Pharaoh can have Caitlin defend him and his monsters is if he correctly names a monster in her graveyard and then removes it from play.

**Chapter 43**

"Do you know why you are here Pharaoh? It wasn't a fluke. 5,000-year-old spirits just don't reappear. Fate brought you back so you could save the world by offering your power to the Great Leviathan," Dartz insisted.

_Somewhere Mysterious_

The real Joey, wherever they were, slowly opened his eyes to look at where he was for the first time. It looked like some kind of chamber, and around him were a bunch of people that seemed to be encased in bubble-like sacks, and in addition, everyone was passed out.

"I've had some weird dreams before, but this one takes the cake. Wait, I remember being trapped in a duel, but how did I end up here?" he questioned himself.

"Joey, is that you?" a voice called. Joey looked over to his left and saw a familiar tri-colored teen floating nearby.

"Hey, Yugi, long time no see," Joey called.

"Hey Joey, I'm glad you're okay," Yugi said, relieved.

"Please bubble-brain boy, you call this alright?" another voice asked. Both boys looked over to see a white-haired man wearing a red tuxedo, and his hair covered one half of his face.

"Pegasus!" both boys exclaimed.

"If we don't escape soon, we never will," the man said.

"Huh? Where exactly are we?" Joey asked as he looked around. Nearby, he saw the familiar people of Mai, Valon, Alister, Rafael, and even Kaiba. "Aw man, this must be where the Orichalcos spits you out after you lose a duel. Ah, calm down. Maybe it is just a dream." Joey tried to calm himself down by breathing, but so far, it wasn't working.

"Its no dream, and take a look. Things are about to get worse," Yugi said as he looked ahead of everybody. In front of them was a giant eye that was apparently sucking in every one of the bubbles that encased someone by the hundreds.

"What is that thing?" Joey asked, perplexed.

"Don't you pay attention? That's the Great Leviathan and he's using human souls for power," Pegasus told them.

"He's doing what now? But I don't want to be turned into soul food!" Joey screamed.

"We can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz," Yugi assured them.

"Ah, but how's he gonna do that? Rich-boy's with us now, and without him, that means that the Pharaoh is facing Dartz alone out there," Joey implied.

"Wrong. Kaiba may have been knocked out of the duel, but the Pharaoh's not alone Joey," Yugi told his friend.

"I'm afraid I'm not following Yuge," Joey told his friend.

"He's still got all of us to help him. Sure, we may not be right next to him, but that's never stopped us before," Yugi implied.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's going to work this time," Joey said with sadness in his voice. "Cause Dartz is playing by a whole new set of rules, and nothing can take down that Orichalcos card."

"There are a few things that can help," Pegasus spoke up, causing the boys to look at him with confusion etched on their faces. "I'm talking about the cards I gave the Pharaoh and Caitlin. She already told me she drew all of hers in one draw, and if the Pharaoh draws his and plays it correctly, he'll be able to unleash a force like no other."

"So this card can beat Dartz?" Joey questioned.

"Yes. You see, it was during a trip to Egypt that I got the idea for creating the game of Duel Monsters, after I made an astonishing discovery. Ancient kings and sorcerers used dark magic to perform rituals to conjure up dark creatures that were believed to come from a world that existed parallel to ours. The gateway to this dimension was guarded by four dragons, known as Timeaus, Crititas, Hermos, and Seveera. But you already know about them, right?" Pegasus asked sarcastically.

"Right," Joey replied.

"What you don't know is that these dragons are not all that they appear to be. Their true forms were hidden by a dark secret, so I created a card to unlock that power," Pegasus explained.

"But I still don't get it. What's the secret?" Yugi questioned.

"I spent many hours scouring the earth trying to answer that very question Yugi-boy. I first searched the microscopic world for the tiniest clues, and then, I scanned the vast regions of the universe, and still, nothing. Other than one small stone tablet hidden deep beneath the sands of Egypt, there was no record of the existence of these dragons. Then it dawned on me. What if these dragons aren't dragons at all? What if they are humans?" Pegasus asked.

"Humans?!" Yugi exclaimed, in shock. "But how is that possible Pegasus, and what does it have to do with that mystery card you gave to the Pharaoh?"

"During the battle of Atlantis, Dartz transformed four brave knights into four dragons, in order to weaken them. Now the Pharaoh must unlock their true power and restore them to their original forms, before we disappear forever," Pegasus finished.

**Back at the Duel**

"Don't you see what's happening here Dartz? The Orichalcos has corrupted your mind, and has been for the last 10,000 years," the Pharaoh implied.

"Hmhmhm. You should talk. You've been lying to the world for just as long, trying to convince the world that you're back to save the world from evil," Dartz replied.

"And you think that's a lie?" the Pharaoh questioned, perplexed.

"Yes, and in fact, your heart is filled with evil, the very evil you try to destroy. To me, you represent all things evil that are inside humans. And for that, you must pay by being destroyed. For today, history repeats itself, and the battle of Atlantis shall begin again!" Dartz yelled angrily.

"You can't! Not another war! We won't let you!" the Pharaoh yelled angrily as Caitlin glared daggers at Dartz, before looking at the cards on her field.

_I hope I can play these cards right…_she thought to herself.

"Ha, it's already begun," Dartz said.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll end it here and now," the Pharaoh yelled while shaking with rage. Caitlin felt a jolt of pain, but shook if off as she drew a card.

"First, I'll activate one of my face down cards, called Yu-Jo Friendship," Caitlin said as her card flipped up.

"That's me and Joey on that card," the Pharaoh said, astonished.

"Pegasus did say that this was the first card of its copy," Caitlin commented. "Its effect states that I offer my opponent a handshake, and if he accepts, our life points become the combined power of both life point scores. Now, it is optional, but not unless I show you this card from my field without activating it, called Unity," she said as her other card flipped up. It revealed a picture of Yugi, Duke Devlin, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Caitlin.

"What?!" Dartz yelled, angry. He walked over to Caitlin, and shook her hand politely. Then, their life points changed completely.

_Dartz: 11400 Pharaoh: 11400_

"Urgh, you'll pay for that one," Dartz muttered angrily.

"I'm still not done. I play 1 card face down on my field, and three cards face down on Yugi's field. Your turn," Caitlin finished, passing the duel onto Yugi.

"I begin my turn with my Pot of Greed magic card, which lets me draw two cards from my deck. Then I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field in defense mode," the Pharaoh said. _All I can do for now is try and avoid his attacks the best I can, until I draw that key card…_he thought. "I play one card face down, and end my turn. Your move Dartz."

"Gladly, and you know what that means. I automatically get another 1500 life points," Dartz boasted.

_Dartz:_ 12900 _Pharaoh:_ 11400

"Yes, I know," the Pharaoh interrupted.

"And thanks to the special ability of my Shunuros, it always ensures that it is 300 points stronger than the monster it is attacking," Dartz continued. "And for that, your only defense is as good as gone, which means your life points are open for a direct attack. Now Orichalcos Dexius, destroy his Abnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"Hold on! Reveal Trap! All I have to do is give up half my life points, and my Soul Shield activates, blocking your attack!" the Pharaoh explained as his Celtic Guardian was unharmed.

_Dartz: 15000 Pharaoh: 5200_ **(He got another magic boost here)**

"Not bad, but what's the point? Just look around you, you're all alone, with no one to support you. And the scoreboard doesn't exactly point in your favor. So what's the point of continuing this suffering when all you have to do is surrender? Accept your destiny, and join your friends on the other side," Dartz insisted.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Dartz! Just shut your fuckin' mouth and throw your shit pile of lies out the window!" Caitlin yelled angrily, her eyes flaring fire.

_Maybe he's right. He does have 15000 life points, and 3 indestructable monsters. Sure, I have one, but even Caitlin and her dragon can be destroyed at some point if Dartz figures out their weakness. Perhaps I can do more for my friends if I surrender the duel and let the Orichalcos take me to where they are…_ he thought.

"Continue those thoughts, and I will literally rip your throat out!" Caitlin yelled at the Pharaoh, trying to jog him out of his trance state.

"Don't you want to be where they are? Your friends are all completely lost without you. Don't turn away. All you have to do is place your hand on your duel disk and submit. Then you'll be free, free to be with your friends for one last time before the rise of the beast. It's about time you accepted your true destiny. You have returned to pay for the wrongs you once committed," Dartz insisted as the Pharaoh stared blankly in front of him. "You know its true. You nearly destroyed the world. So in order to compensate for the misdeeds of your past, you must join me in ushering in the new age of the future, so join me so that I may rebuild paradise. Just give up." Caitlin looked at him suspiciously, noticing he never took his gaze off the Pharaoh's eyes. Then, she looked at the Pharaoh, and saw something green flash through his eyes.

"I must surrender my soul," the Pharaoh muttered. "Its my fate."

"Yes Pharaoh, keep listening to the voice of reason inside your head," Dartz insisted.

"Pharaoh, wake up!" Caitlin yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder to gently shake him, while Seveera growled low in his ear to try and wake her master's friend. Then, Caitlin looked into his eyes and saw the truth. "You lying snake! You have him under a spell!" she yelled angrily, venom in her voice. Dartz merely snickered at the girl.

"So what? You can't break the control I have over that worthless man," he replied.

"Oh really? Just watch me," she said as she placed both her hands on his shoulders, her necklace flashed, and she started concentrating.

"I must give up," the king muttered as Caitlin continued to try and focus her energy.

_Just a bit longer. Hold out…_she thought.

"You're almost there. Keep going, and you can be with your friends," Dartz said. Finally, Caitlin had the strength to do what she needed, and she opened her eyes, which were glowing red. They began to flash rapidly, and they sent images into the mind of the Pharaoh, flashbacks, if you will.

_First Flashback_

"It converts every one of my dragon's attack points into your life points Yugi," Kaiba said.

_Second Flashback_

"I'm going," Yugi stated positively.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"Then I'll be right there by your side," Joey assured his friend.

_Third Flashback_

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead," Yugi said as the seal took him away.

"No, YUGI!" the Pharaoh yelled.

_Fourth Flashback_

"Pharaoh, please, don't play that card, please," Caitlin pleaded as she held onto his arm and covered the field spell zone.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled angrily before electric shockwaves erupted from his Millennium Puzzle, shocking the girl until she was unconscious.

_Other Flashbacks_

All the Pharaoh could see in his mind now were images of Kaiba and Joey collapsing, and Yugi inside that stone tablet.

_End Flashbacks_

Caitlin's eyes returned to their normal shade of hazel, and as she let go of the Pharaoh's shoulders, before putting her arms down, she started breathing heavily and summoned up the rest of her strength to remain standing. Then, she noticed how close the Pharaoh's hand was to his deck. Her eyes widened in fear.

_Please, let them work. Stop him…_she thought as she and Seveera looked at each other with sad eyes.

"The time has come. Sacred Seal, encircle the Pharaoh!" Dartz commanded. He laughed evilly as the circle grew smaller and smaller.

"Dartz, you cheat! He hasn't even put his hand on it yet!" Caitlin yelled as she looked at the Pharaoh with worry. "Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" Seveera tried poking him with her tail, but so far, nothing was working.

"Just relax. Let the darkness consume you, and look deep into your soul to set your spirit free," Dartz said. The Pharaoh started crying, and a tear fell on his Millennium Puzzle. As Caitlin looked down through her teary eyes, she noticed that it had started glowing.

"Millennium Puzzle, help me!" she yelled as her necklace glowed as bright as the sun, coupled with the strength of the puzzle. Seveera put her claw around her girl, offering her strength to help free her family. Oblivious to Dartz, a small golden barrier appeared around the Pharaoh on the floor. The seal tried to get past, but as it hit the golden ring, it was flung backwards as wide as it had been before.

"AH! IMPOSSIBLE!" Dartz yelled out of complete shock. "Ah, NO ONE CAN OVERCOME THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCOS!" Caitlin laughed quietly at the man's surprised face, before she turned to look at the Pharaoh. She took a step forward, the barrier letting her through, and she put a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. She checked to make sure that he was okay, and once she was sure that he was, she hugged him tightly, her tears falling onto his puzzle and duel disk from how afraid she had been of losing him.

"Seems your seal didn't work," Caitlin commented as she looked up, her arms still around the former king.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOST THE DUEL!" Dartz yelled. Then, Dartz gasped at what happened next. In a weird transparent form, Yugi appeared in front of the Pharaoh and Caitlin, followed by Joey and Kaiba. "What's going on?" he questioned himself as Rebecca, Rafael, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Valon, Alister, Professor Hawkins, Duke Devlin, Ironheart, Chris, Sky and even Caitlin's younger brother, Zach, appeared as well. "What's happening? Why didn't the seal take your soul?" Caitlin smiled happily, the last of her tears falling onto the Millennium Puzzle, which was glowing as bright as her necklace. Seveera smiled and nuzzled Caitlin happily, before nuzzling the Pharaoh.

"You forced me to gaze inside my heart, thinking I would only find darkness, but you were wrong," the Pharaoh said angrily.

"Then you gazed in the wrong place!" Dartz yelled.

"Look, believe what you wish, but I know the truth. My heart is filled with the light of friendship, and that's something you could never take away, no matter how strong. So thank you, you reminded me that my friends are always with me, and we're going to win this fight and take you down together!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"You may have friends, but what was Zach doing there?" Dartz questioned, perplexed about that young man.

"Just because I don't like to remember the fact about my brother and that he's gone doesn't mean I didn't tell anybody about him," Caitlin said from next to the Pharaoh, her dragon towering above both of them, growling loudly at the Atlantian king.

"Dartz, it all ends right now!" the Pharaoh yelled, drawing a card, since Caitlin skipped her turn since she already had the cards she needed so far.

_Ah, it's the card Pegasus gave me. I can sense it…_he thought.

"Well, get on with it," Dartz demanded.

"Do you know what's in my hand? The key to unlocking the secret of the legendary dragons," the Pharaoh said confidently as he looked at it.

"Ah, what?" Dartz asked, astonished.

"You heard me! Legend of Heart!" the Pharaoh yelled. On the card was a picture of the four dragons Timeaus, Critias, Seveera, and Hermos. In the middle of them all were the four swords that had sealed their power. A wave of fire erupted from the card, and the four swords appeared on the field.

"Pharaoh, you just need the other three!" Caitlin yelled as she prepared to remove herself from her dragon back into her Valkyria armor to remain as a defense monster.

"I give up 1,000 life points, and remove my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from the field. This lets me summon the other three dragons, Critias, Timeaus, and Hermos in their true form!" the Pharaoh yelled.

_Dartz: 15000 Pharaoh: 4200_

"You're in for a thrasing Dartz," Caitlin warned as Seveera''s card went from her duel disk to the Pharaoh's. The heads of the dragons popped out of their cards, and they all roared as they flew into the air, Critias, Hermos, and Seveera circling Timeaus. They disappeared into the clouds, and a mighty voice that sounded like the Pharaoh erupted from the sky.

_"Finally, after 10 millennia in captivity, we've been set free,"_ the voice boomed. The Pharaoh and Caitlin gasped as they heard the man speak.

"Pharaoh, that sounds an awful lot like you," Caitlin muttered.

"_I agree brother, now let us take down Dartz together!"_ a female voice erupted.

"And that sounds like you," the Pharaoh whispered back.

"No, not them!" Dartz yelled, panicking. 4 beams of light shot down from the sky, in front of the Pharaoh and Caitlin, who were standing next to each other. As the smoke cleared, it showed four knights, each in a different color suit. Critias had on navy blue armor with silver decorations and a black cape, blonde hair, his blue eyes penetrating through Dartz's gaze, and his helmet resembled the head of a dragon, like everyone else's. Timeaus now had sea-green armor with silver decorations also with a silver cape, the helmet covering his hair, and his crimson eye stood out in contrast, since the other one was fully shut thanks to a scar across it. Seveera had on gold armor with black decorations and a black cape, her black hair extending out below her helmet, and her bangs covering her right hazel eye, and part of them covering her forehead. Finally, Hermos had on red armor with black decorations, a black cape, brown hair, and amber eyes.

_"I am he who was named Timeaus!"_ the green dragon-clad knight yelled as he drew out his silver sword. He had an attack of 2800.

"_And I am Sir Critias!"_ the blue clad knight yelled as he drew his silver blade from its hilt. He also had an attack of 2800.

"_I am known as Sir Hermos!"_ the red-clad knight yelled, drawing his silver blade. He had an attack of 2800 like the other males.

"_And I am known as Black Seveera!"_ the gold-clad female knight yelled, drawing her black blade from her hilt. She, unlike the others, had an attack of 4300.

"_In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!"_ they all yelled as they stuck their swords high in the air, clapping their blades together.

"I thought I took care of you centuries ago!" Dartz yelled. The knights all swung their swords, pushing them into the ground, waves of dirt flying right for the seal behind Dartz. The four wave patterns flew off the sides, into the air, meeting up in the middle. As this was going on, the Pharaoh asked Caitlin about her dragon.

"Why is she the strongest?" he asked.

"Like Dark Magician Girl, Seveera gains 500 attack if any of her dragon counterparts are on the field at the same time, except, they have to be on the field," she replied. As the attacks met up at the top of the seal, they exploded in a bright light, and then, the seal shattered.

"What have you done? My precious seal!" Dartz yelled as his Orichalcos Shunuros decreased his attack power down to 15200. His two separate arms that had detached themselves earlier went down from 500 to zero.

_"Your ring of darkness is useless in our presence!"_ Hermos yelled.

"That sounds like Joey," the Pharaoh whispered to Caitlin.

"And Critias sounds like Kaiba. Aw man, there is two of them," she complained playfully as she and the Pharaoh snickered silently.

_"Did you forget our last encounter?"_ Critias asked.

"_We certainly didn't,_" Seveera said as she moved her bangs aside to reveal the massive scar on her forehead, and Timeaus pointed to his eye.

_"And we have a score to settle with you!"_ Timeaus yelled.

"The time has come to weaken your defense! Timeaus, attack his Orichalcos Oristeros!" the Pharaoh commanded as Timeaus charged at the right arm of Shunuros. He decreased the attack of the monster down to 12100.

_Dartz: 15000_ _Pharaoh: 850_

"I'm not done! Critias, Hermos, and Seveera, its your turn!" the Pharaoh yelled. The other three knights attacked, nailing the blows successfully. The monster went down to an attack of 2600. "And with that, I shall end my turn," the Pharaoh finished.

_Dartz: 15000_ _Pharaoh: 250_

"You should have lost all your life points with the attack from those knights," Dartz said.

"Don't forget that he only has to manage three of them. Seveera feeds off my life force and the energy of my Millennium Necklace, so as long as I'm here, she is also," Caitlin explained.

"Now! Orichalcos Shunuros, destroy Critias, with Proton Ring Blast!" Dartz commanded.

"Hold on! Critias, defend!" the Pharaoh commanded. Critias raised his sword, and the blade started to glow blue. "Your attack won't work, thanks to his special ability."

"His what?" Dartz asked, perplexed.

"He can bring back one trap card, and I choose the reflecting power of Mirror Force. Now Critias can stop your attack, and send it right back at your monsters," the Pharaoh said as Critias blocked the attack with his sword.

"Oh no," Dartz said, panicking.

_"I'm afraid so!"_ Critias yelled at the evil man as he flung the attacks right back at Dartz's Orichalcos creatures.

_Dartz: 8100_ _Pharaoh: 250_

"Excellent move Pharaoh. Bravo. Oh, and by the way, did I mention that Shunuros has a special ability of his own?" Dartz questioned rhetorically.

"What's going on?" the Pharaoh asked. Then, as he looked into the void Shunuros disappeared in, he saw a giant green lizard.

"The moment Shunuros was vanquished, my Divine Serpent was born. Of course, there is a price to be paid. First, I must send every card in my hand to the graveyard, and after that, I must give up every one of my life points. Oh well," Dartz said as his life points dropped to zero.

"That means you lose, don't you?" the Pharaoh questioned as Caitlin, who was considered a monster on the Pharaoh's field, looked at him from where she was standing next to the dragon knights.

"Don't forget that this isn't a normal duel. I have a feeling that Dartz gave up his life points for a reason that has something to do with that serpent," she replied as she looked at the cards she had played on his field. _And in order to truly win with the dragons, you need to figure out to use those cards correctly…_she thought.

"Correct. As long as my Divine Serpent remains on the field, I stay in the game, but if you manage to defeat him, you will win," Dartz replied. The Pharaoh was pretty sure of himself, until he saw the attack points of the monster.

"His strength, its infinite," he said quietly.

"Which means there's not a monster in your deck that can stand up to it, and once it destroys your knight, your soul is mine," Dartz said confidently.

_The only monster I can think of that can destroy that thing is Obelisk, but the Gods are gone. Unless, those cards Pegasus gave me also allow me a special ability since I'm a monster in this game right now…_Caitlin thought to herself.

"Staring at your deck won't help. You actually have to play something," Dartz said impatiently.

"Is that so? Fine," the Pharaoh said, taking his turn already since all Caitlin did was play one face down card on his field to accompany the other three she gave him. He looked at the card he drew, and stared at it with sadness in his eyes. _Dark Magician Girl…_

_Flashback_

"Please Pharaoh, I beg of you to help both our worlds, for they are in great danger. The great beast will soon rise again, and you're our only hope," she told him in the lair of the dragon knights when they were still frozen.

_End Flashback_

He could hear the voice of his female mage echo through his head like the memories he had of what had happened over the last few days.

_I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it and not go back on my word…_he told himself. He looked at the cards Caitlin had given him, and knew that one of them was a card he needed to get Dark Magician Girl on the field, but he knew it wasn't yet the right time.

"I place one card face down. Now its your move," he finished, letting Dartz go.

"Very well. First, I discard ten cards from my deck so my new beast can attack," Dartz said as he placed his cards in the graveyard. "Now, Divine Serpent, strike down one of his knights!" The snake launched an attack right for Timeaus, striking him dead on.

"TIMEAUS, NO!" the Pharaoh shouted as his life points also dropped to zero.

"And then there were three. But more importantly, you just lost the rest of your life points, so that means this duel is over, as is your existence, so fare thee well," Dartz said as the sacred seal enveloped the Pharaoh. But as the seal tried to take him away, it broke apart. "What's this? You should have lost! Tell me, how did you survive?" Dartz demanded.

"Its simple. You told me to play a card, so I did, and it's a powerful trap known as Relay Soul. When my life points hit zero, it allowed me to summon Dark Magician Girl by the help of Caitlin's Monster Reborn card, and by doing this, I'm putting my fate in her hands," the Pharaoh stated.

"Urgh," Dartz said angrily.

"So we're each in the same situation. We each have one monster that we're betting our lives on. You have your serpent, and I have my Dark Magician Girl. When one is destroyed, the card holder will lose," the Pharaoh said as Dark Magician Girl turned and smiled at him before turning to smile at Seveera, Critias, Hermos, and Caitlin. Even though she had an attack power of 1700, Caitlin knew that she was a force to be reckoned with in this situation with the Orichalcos bringing the monsters to life. "Alright, time to take it to the final level."

"Yes, but realize this. You may have changed the rules of our duel, but your chances of victory are still just as slim," Dartz implied.

"I have the spirits of my friends to support me Dartz, but you on the other hand are completely alone," the Pharaoh interrupted.

"I possess more power than you or your friends, and I'll prove it by playing this, Impact Revive. It brings back a monster that was destroyed this turn, plus an extra 500 points," Dartz said as Timeaus reappeared on the Pharaoh's field with an attack of 3300.

"That's my card. Why did you revive Timeaus?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"I totally wished you had not asked that," Caitlin commented as her palm met her forehead.

"I thought it would be fun to prove how powerless you really are," Dartz replied.

"Uh, Dartz, one quick question. Since when is being a madman with two different colored eyes and a psycho path mind ever fun?" Caitlin questioned as Dark Magician Girl and the dragon knights except Timeaus hid some giggles.

"Oh, and one more thing Pharaoh. Impact Revival allows me to attack again. I send ten cards to the graveyard, so Divine Serpent, obliterate Dark Magician Girl!" Dartz yelled. _His soul is mine…_he thought.

_If she's destroyed, all hope is lost…_the Pharaoh thought as Caitlin threw her hand to her side, oblivious to everyone…

* * *

Okay, if you are wondering what I had Caitlin do, I had her play a card. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy this story. And can you believe I am almost done? Anyway, please R&R! NO FLAMES!


	45. Leviathan Appears!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I cannot believe I am almost done. Plus, if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba would smile more. Ah, that hurt like hell to say.

**Chapter 44**

"Divine Serpent, wipe out his life points!" Dartz commanded.

"Legendary Knights Hermos, activate your sword's special ability! Absorb the power of a monster from my graveyard!" the Pharaoh commanded.

_"I shall protect you my king,"_ Hermos said as he ran in front of Dark Magician Girl, and blocked the attack from hitting her.

"By tributing my Celtic Guardian, Hermos is safe from any monster with an attack greater of 1900," the Pharaoh explained.

"We'll see about that," Dartz said angrily.

"_In the name of the city of Atlantis,"_ Timeaus said.

"_We shall defend the man,"_ Critias continued.

"_That has set us free,"_ Hermos continued.

_"The Nameless Pharaoh of Egypt,"_ Seveera finished.

"Urgh," Dartz said angrily, clenching a fist.

"Your serpent has been stopped. Oh well, 1st lesson learned, attack points don't mean everything," the Pharaoh said.

"Hm. You dodge one blast and you think you're king of the world? Please," Dartz said sarcastically as the Pharaoh looked at the card he drew.

_All right, this is my last chance to save everyone from their twisted fate…_the Pharaoh thought.

"Critias, Seveera, and Hermos, prepare to attack," the Pharaoh said as his Dark Magician Girl disappeared inside a Magical Hat.

"How did that happen?" Dartz asked.

"Seveera's ability lets me play any card from anyone's field, and I chose a card that Caitlin gave me, one known as Magical Hats, so my Dark Magician Girl is safe for the time being," the Pharaoh said as he smiled at Caitlin, who gave him a thumb's up through her glove-covered hand. "Now take down his Divine Serpeent!"

_"Right!"_ Hermos yelled as Critias ad Seveera jumped ahead of him.

_"Feel my Sword of Wisdom!"_ Critias yelled, stabbing the beast in the eye.

_"Feel my Sword of Renewal!"_ Hermos yelled as he stabbed the beast in his cheek.

_"Feel my Sword of Fortune!"_ Seveera yelled as she stabbed the beast in his opposite eye.

"They're too weak," Dartz said confidently.

"Are you sure? Because I would look twice if I were you," the Pharaoh said confidently.

"What's this? Your knights should have been destroyed the minute they collided with my Divine Serpent," Dartz said, shocked.

"Wrong. Has your memory faded after all these years? Each of these knights has their own special ability. Now Critias, absorb the power of my Attack Guidance Barrier!" the Pharaoh yelled. The sword in Critias' hand glowed brighter than Seveera's gold armor. "This allows me to redirect his attack toward any monster on the field, and his new target will be Legendary Knight Hermos!"

"What?" Dartz questioned.

"It's now time for Hermos to activate his special ability. First, I must sacrifice my three magnet warriors Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. This allows me to triple the strength of Critias' attack," the Pharaoh explained. "And send that attack right back!"

"You can't!" Dartz yelled.

"I just did! And finally, I know that your serpent has a special ability, but that is about to be negated. I activate Seveera's ability which lets me play the last two cards Caitlin played face down on my field, called Judgement of the Pharaoh, and Pharaoh's Royal Guardians! By giving up half my life points, I can activate the effect of the Judgement card, which negates all special abilities of your monsters this turn, and thanks to my second card, it also activates the second effect, which does not allow you to play any face down cards this turn! And as for my other knights, their attacks will continue until their strength hits infinite!" the Pharaoh explained. He was slightly taken aback at the Judgement of The Pharaoh card since it looked just like him, but he quickly shook it off.

"So what? That attack is in an endless loophole," Dartz stated.

"Hold on Dartz. I'm not done yet! I still have one knight left! Timeaus, fuse together with Critias, Hermos, and Seveera. Your strength may be infinite for your Divine Serpent, but that's still not enough, for now there is a force beyond infinite! My Knight of Destiny!" the Pharaoh yelled as a massive monster appeared beside Caitlin and Dark Magician Girl. It was covered in golden armor with a flowing red cape, and a massive sword in his right hand. He had two frills on his shoulder pads, and dark gold decorations on his footpads.

"A power greater than my Divine Serpent? Impossible!" Dartz yelled.

"See for yourself! Knight of Destiny, obliterate his serpent with Sword of Justice!" the Pharaoh commanded. His mighty knight swung his sword right at the Divine Serpent, nailing it across the forehead where the knights had been moments ago.

**Back In the Realm Where Yugi and the Others Were Sealed**

"Look, its some kind of opening! That could be a way out guys!" Joey yelled as they saw a rip erupt through the chamber.

**Back At The Duel**

"You lose Dartz. Your 10,000 year quest is finally over," the Pharaoh said victoriously as Dartz stared at them in shock.

"No, it can't be. I've come too close! All I need is one more powerful soul and the Great Leviathan can rise up from the depths of the earth," Dartz told himself as the seal emblem on his forehead started to crack.

"Too little, too late. This concludes our duel," the Pharaoh said his massive knight disappeared, and the four knights appeared next to Dark Magician Girl and Caitlin. "Now release the souls of my friends and everyone else you have held captive!"

"Urgh!" Dartz said angrily as he clenched a fist. Then, the ground started to shake, and the Pharaoh and Caitlin gasped as a giant purple beast appeared behind Dartz, and opened his mouth to make the man disappear. He disappeared back into the void, and as he did, Silver and the hedgehogs came to, and pushed the teens off them. They looked by where Dartz had been, and saw a glowing silver object.

"The final emerald," Silver muttered as Shauna turned on her com-link.

"Tails, we found the final emerald," she reported.

"Well, things are getting worse right now," he responded.

**Outside the Temple**

"I sure hope Mr. Kaiba is alright in there," an employee said.

"And I hope we're alright out here," Roland said as they all turned to see a green light erupt from the ocean. Tails and Cream stared wide-eyed at the light before they heard a rumbling beside them, and a huge ship landed nearby.

"Thought you could use some help," Knuckles called as they landed the Blue Typhoon nearby. After a quick catch-up, they looked toward the temple.

_Please be all right in there you guys…_Amy pleaded as she looked anxious.

"What's going on?" Roland questioned.

"It's a cyclone!" Tails yelled anxiously as the hole in the storm grew wider and wider. It started to slowly surround the whole planet from the area where it was in Japan.

"This is Command Central to Six-Fox. We've received reports of a massive storm of unknown origins surrounding the planet. Upgrade all status readers to code yellow and maintain your current coordinates," a commander reported.

**Back in the Chamber**

_"Chosen duelists, we raise thee!"_ Timeaus yelled through the time-space rip. The bubbles that contained Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi were pulled toward the rip, sucked back into the real world.

"There are other people in here too you know," Pegasus commented.

**Back in the Temple**

The four knights currently had their hands held in front of them, a blue aura around each, calling forth spirits from the time-rip.

"_Now, chosen duelists of the prophecy, re-enter into the human world!"_ all four of the knights said as the three spirits of Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba returned.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh said quietly as the orb of light with Yugi's spirit landed in his hands, and Kaiba's and Joey's returned to their bodies. Caitlin could tell he was a bit hesitant, so after she finally removed her armor to give her physical body a break, she placed her hand on the Pharaoh's, and they put Yugi's spirit back inside the body so he and the Pharaoh were reconnected. The Pharaoh and Caitlin looked up to see the four knights, and the four of them nodded at the two tri-colored teens before disappearing. Kaiba finally opened his eyes, and sat up, astonished, to see his brother next to him.

"Mokuba, wake up! Come on!" he called as he gently shook his brother.

"Seto, you're here," Mokuba said as he cried into his brother's shoulder. Moments later, Tristan sat up to see the four hedgehogs by his side.

"Oh great, you're back," he said, looking at Kaiba.

"Tristan," Shauna complained, poking him hard. Then, they looked over to see Tea still passed out.

"Ah man, did Dartz get you to?" he asked as he gently shook Tea. She finally sat up, awake as she held her head in pain.

"You alright?" Sonic asked as the girl nodded. She looked past the hedgehogs to see the Pharaoh and Caitlin standing in front of some weird floating orb.

"Is that Yugi?" Tea asked as she stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Naw, it's the Pharaoh," Tristan replied as he followed the girl, along with Shauna, Sonic, and Silver.

"No Tristan, I think Yugi's back," Tea said positively.

"He does kind of look shorter," Mokuba commented as Shauna, Sonic, and Silver also headed outside to get the rest of the emeralds from Tails and Cream. The tri-colored teen slowly turned his face to reveal a soft expression with wide amethyst eyes.

"It is you," Tea said, starting to cry as she ran toward Yugi.

"Ah, Tea?" Yugi asked as the girl threw her arms around his neck, crying her eyes out. Yugi was slightly taken aback in shock.

"I thought we'd never see you again," Tea cried as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Its good to see you to Tea," Yugi said through heavy breaths. Caitlin noticed this, and tapped the girl on her shoulder to remind her that Yugi did need to breath like her. After much hesitation, Tea let go, and as a sign of welcome, Caitlin hugged Yugi also, but less tightly, and they grasped hands much like Caitlin did with the Pharaoh.

"Alright people, outta the way! Where's my little buddy?" Joey yelled as he came racing into the room, laughing. As he reached Yugi, he grasped the teen and gave him a signature noogie until he wrestled out of the grip. Caitlin and Joey grasped hands as well after Joey was finished over Yugi.

"Man, did I miss this spiky little head," Joey said as he grabbed Yugi again.

"Its good to see you too Joey," Yugi said as he tried to get away again.

"The gang is back together again!" Tea cheered happily.

"Ditto for that!" Caitlin yelled, clenching her fist.

"Don't forget about me," Tristan yelled as he ran up and grabbed the girls to encircle them all for a giant group hug. Moments later though, Yugi saw the Pharaoh appear in front of him through their mind link. Caitlin would have joined, but decided to give the boys some privacy, feeling the Pharaoh knew what he had to say and that the whole incident was not his fault. At least, she hoped that was the case.

_Mind Link_

**"Yugi, the legendary knights have set you free!"** the Pharaoh exclaimed happily.

"Does that mean you and Caitlin beat Dartz?" Yugi asked his counterpart.

**"Yes, but right after I finished the duel, he disappeared into some strange vortex, and I have a bad feeling we haven't seen the last of him. But at least we'll face it together,"** the Pharaoh said as the mind link ended.

_End Mind Link_

"I guess that if you were set free, so was everyone else Dartz captured," Mokuba said as everyone looked at the vortex in front of them.

"Guess again Mokuba," Joey said as they looked at the motionless body of Rafael.

"Not everyone else was so lucky. All the other poor schlubs are still trapped."

"Mr. Kaiba! Come outside!" Roland yelled as he ran up to the group. Everyone ran outside as fast as they could go to see what was going on, along with the rest of the group of their new friends.

"Look," Mokuba pointed out.

"Oh great," Kaiba said.

"What is that?" the others all asked at the same time. Out in the middle of the ocean, they saw a green light aiming for the sky, coming out of a building as well.

"Well, whatever it is, its huge," Joey said.

"Don't tell me," Tea began.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"It's Atlantis!" both girls screamed together as they saw the magnificent city rise out of the ocean depths.

"You sure that thing is Atlantis?" Tristan asked.

"Hm, let's see. Big, huge city rising up out of the ocean, I'd say that fits the bill," Joey said as he adjusted Rafael's arm on his back.

"I guess that means that Dartz is still out there. Let's just hope he's not alone guys," Yugi said as he stared at the mighty city.

"You mean he could have woken up that Leviathan thing?" Joey asked.

"Is that the giant monster that he kept talking about?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep, and let me tell you, what we saw, it ain't pretty," Joey said.

"I don't know what the deal is, but I'm going up there to find out," Kaiba said.

"Great, tell us how it is when you get back," Tristan said.

"Hold on guys. I'm going too," Yugi interrupted.

"You're what?!" Tea yelled.

"Not without me, you're not," Joey said.

"Same here," Caitlin agreed.

"Are you four nuts?" Tristan asked.

"You just got back, and you're gonna walk right into Dartz's hands again? You've everything you can, just walk away while you still have a chance," Tea stammered.

"Look, I know it's hard to see us go, but there are still other people on that other side and they're depending on us Tea," Yugi said.

"You're right," Tea said quietly.

"We'll be back soon," Yugi assured her.

"We're coming too," a voice said from behind the Blue Typhoon. Everyone looked over to the ship, and from behind it appeared four glowing objects floating in the air.

"Sonic, Shauna, Shadow, Silver?" Caitlin asked, amazed.

"Yep," Sonic replied. His quills were standing up like some of Shadow's, and his fur was a complete golden color, and his eyes were a red color. Shadow was gold as well, but his red spikes were still visible, and his eyes were their same red color. Silver and Shauna looked almost identical except that Silver's quills only went up at the tip, while Shauna's were completely up, and also, her eyes were still hazel, while Silver's were red, and Shauna looked more like a combination of gold and silver.

"Mr. Kaiba, more bad news," Roland called from inside the chopper after everyone stopped looking at the glowing hedgehogs.

"What's wrong now?" Kaiba questioned.

"Radars are picking up a massive hurricane headed right for the east coast, due to hit in one hour," he reported.

"A hurricane?" Kaiba asked, astonished. "I don't know about you dweebs, but I'm going up there to find Dartz." With that, Kaiba started to walk back towards the temple.

"Hang on Kaiba," Caitlin called after the short-tempered CEO.

"Yeah, wait for us," Yugi continued as they all looked at the man walking away.

"Don't do me any favors you two. I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own," Kaiba retorted as he continued walking.

"Hey, don't think you're getting all the credit for this," Joey said, racing after Kaiba after handing Rafael to Tristan.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Kaiba asked the blonde.

"No, not at the moment I don't," Joey replied as Caitlin looked at her new powered-up hedgehog friends, and they raced after the blonde and the brunette duelists.

"Ah, Yugi, wait," Tea called as the tri-colored teen tried to race after his friends.

"What's up Tea? Oh, wait, I know. You want to wish the Pharaoh good luck right?" Yugi questioned, anticipating his friend.

"Um, actually, I wanted to wish you luck," Tea said, shocking the young tri-colored teenager.

"Oh," Yugi said quietly as he looked at his friend.

"And Yugi, you promised you would come back soon. Now go and kick some Dartz butt," Tea told him.

"Sure thing. And don't worry, we'll be back before you know it," Yugi said as he raced off after his seven friends.

"And remember, we'll be here if you need us," Tristan called after his friend as Tails and the rest smiled at their disappearing friends. As they headed back into the temple to the room with the vortex, Yugi's puzzle flashed, as did Caitlin's necklace. She looked at Yugi racing toward them.

"You too?" she asked, and he nodded.

"What do you think they're reacting to?" Yugi asked. Caitlin's necklace began levitating off her bare neck, and the eye was looking straight at the three snakeheads at the front of the room. Both teens raced toward it, and their mouths flew open at what was inside.

"Whoa," Caitlin said.

"No way, all three of my Egyptian God cards," Yugi said happily as he retrieved them all, grabbing Ra last.

_/Yugi, give that card to Caitlin/_ the Pharaoh told his counterpart.

_/Why? /_ Yugi asked, confused.

_/Because she knows how to unleash the full power of that card, unlike us just yet, and she knows the chant to unlock his power. Plus, I have a feeling she'll need it/_ the Pharaoh replied. Yugi obliged to what the king said, and handed Caitlin the Ra card. She looked at him, perplexed.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"The Pharaoh told me to give it to you," Yugi replied, and then, Caitlin figured out why, so she let it drop.

"Well, in any case, they're finally back where they belong," Caitlin said as she looked at Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk.

_"Not quite. Their power is gone. Dartz must have transferred their energy to the Great Leviathan,"_ the Pharaoh told them.

"Well, hopefully when this is over, they'll be back to their old selves," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I hope, but we still have a long way to go," Caitlin told them as the Pharaoh returned to the puzzle. Yugi and Caitlin then raced after their friends back to the room.

"Is it me, or was this room plastered with tablets with souls on it a few minutes ago?" Joey asked no one in particular.

"I can tell you that it's not you Joey. I don't see any more either," Sonic called down as he and the other hedgehogs flew around to inspect the tablets, picking up no energy in any of them.

"Then that Leviathan must have eaten them all to fuel his energy," Silver said as they landed back by the group as Caitlin and Yugi ran up.

"Here guys, you might need these," the tri-colored teen said as Yugi pulled three cards out of his deck. He handed the legendary dragons to the respective owners.

"Hermos," Joey said at the same time Kaiba said, "Critias", and Caitlin said, "Seveera." They each took their card from Yugi's hand, looking at the dragon on each one.

"Aw yeah, we're back in business baby," Joey cheered enthusiastically.

"Now all we have to do is find that snake. He couldn't have gotten far," Kaiba said as he looked at the group surrounding him.

"Right you are," a mysterious voice said as they looked at the vortex, and Dartz's head appeared in a transparent form behind it. "Come in, gentlemen and ladies. The party's just begun."

"It's him," Yugi said, eyeing the man he despised.

"We goin' or what?" Joey asked the group.

"What do you think genius?" Kaiba asked as they walked (in the hedgehog's case, floated) toward the portal.

"I think I'm detecting some sarcasm rich-boy," Joey told the brunette.

"Oh really," Kaiba said.

"And there it is again," Shauna pointed out as they disappeared inside the portal. Then, they arrived at the other end, somewhere in the center of the ancient city of Atlantis.

"We're here," Yugi said quietly as they all looked at the ancient city in astonishment.

"Man, this Atlantis is a real dump, huh?" Joey asked as he looked at the tattered buildings.

"Joey, it's been underwater for 10 millennia. What do you think?" Caitlin asked.

"Any idea where Dartz is?" Yugi asked.

"He was the king, so I'd say…the palace," Sonic said as he pointed to the top of the city.

"And I do have a hunch," Kaiba said as he looked at a beam coming out of the building.

"Oh yeah, I guess giant glowing green beam marks the spot," Joey said as they looked at the massive building.

"Well, this is it," Yugi said as his Millennium Puzzle flashed. The Pharaoh took control of the body, and looked ahead with a confident gaze.

"Let's go," he said as they started to run (fly) toward the palace. After running a short distance, they reached the top, and saw a small shrine in the middle.

"That must be it," Sonic called as the hedgehogs flew lower on the sides of their friends.

"Hey, I think I just see him sitting there, just waiting to be crushed," Joey said as they ran faster. But at the top of the bridge they were on, Caitlin yelled out "WAIT!" They all stopped in their tracks, looking at her with confusion.

"Guys, that's a sculpture made of ice," she told them as they took a closer look.

"She's right. It was a trap," Sonic said since he had flown over to look at it without touching it.

"I thought he was creepy before," Joey said as Shauna called to them that the floor was okay and stable, and she had checked all over to see if any of it was booby-trapped. They all walked toward the sculpture, and even more unusual, the look on the sculpture's face was one of surprise, not anger. The Pharaoh walked ahead of everyone to check out the sculpture.

"Careful Yuge," Joey warned as the Pharaoh touched the sculpture on the hand. As soon as he made contact, the sculpture shattered and disappeared like a duel monsters hologram.

"Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Well, when he was dueling you Yugi, after he disappeared, did it look like his body vanished?" Silver asked.

"No," the Pharaoh replied.

"No, wait, I get what he's saying. Dartz did vanish, but that wasn't actually his body. This is, and he left it behind when he came to duel us," Caitlin realized.

"So you're saying he purposely left his body behind?" Shadow questioned, slightly perplexed. Caitlin nodded at the golden/red hedgehog.

"But how?" Joey asked.

"Please, its just a hologram," Kaiba replied.

_"Is that your answer to everything? You really need a new catch phrase,"_ Dartz told them as his voice boomed through the sky.

"Where are you?" the Pharaoh called to the sky.

_"I'm right here with the Great Leviathan,"_ Dartz replied as he appeared inside a black vortex that led to the Shadow Realm.

"Hold on Dartz! You told us that the Great Leviathan couldn't rise unless you fed it the souls of the four chosen duelists!" the Pharaoh yelled at the former Atlantis ruler.

_"Yes, I did say that, didn't I? Well, I substituted your souls for an equally powerful one,"_ Dartz said as they stared at him with confusion, until Caitlin mentally slapped her forehead.

"You gave him your soul," she said as they gasped.

_"Bingo,"_ Dartz said as four lights erupted from the beam of light and shot into the sea. A whirlpool appeared in the ocean as they all watched the event unfold.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the ocean.

"My sensors for power measurement are off the charts," Tails said as he looked at the plane radars.

"So wait, you're saying that…" Chris began.

"We're too late," Knuckles said as they saw two golden eyes appear in the water. They knew they had to help somehow, but since the Blue Typhoon was too big to manage in this storm, and it was still partially broken, Tails, Chris, and Knuckles ran to the X-Tornado and the Hyper Tornado until Tea called them back.

"They'll be able to manage it. Give them a chance before you go help them," the girl said, but the three of them remained by the planes just in case. Then, from the water, a giant purple beast with frills and large teeth shot up toward the city of Atlantis, wrapping its huge body around it like a coil.

_"Fueled by the power of my spirit, the great beast has returned!"_ Dartz yelled as the city shook and Yugi and the group struggled to remain on their feet.

"This is nuts!" Joey yelled as the beast finally found his victims, and they all saw the creatures for the first time.

"That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God monster," Joey said as they stared at the massive creature.

"I'd say it could have them as appetizers," Shauna told them.

"And it's here to conquer mankind," the Pharaoh said as even he started to panic.

"Hey, wait, what's that?" Joey asked as he saw something strange on the forehead of the Leviathan. "That little green pimple on his nose."

"Holy crap, its Dartz!" Caitlin yelled, recognizing the man. They all stared wide-eyed at the man and the creature.

"Yes, when he lost our duel, he must have somehow merged together with the Great Leviathan," the Pharaoh told them.

_"Yes, nothing gets past you Pharaoh,"_ Dartz said.

"That's it! I'm not going to stand here talking to some hood ornament! I'm just gonna blast you into next week instead!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

_"Ahahahaha. I'd like to see you try,"_ Dartz said as the Leviathan roared, a shockwave erupting through the city, causing the group to raise their arms to protect themselves.

"Alright, that's it! Bring it on, you snake in the grass!" Joey yelled as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's do this!" the Pharaoh yelled as he, Kaiba, and Caitlin followed with their as Sonic, Silver, Shauna, and surprisingly, Shadow raised their arms. "I summon my Dark Magician, my Summoned Skull, and my Kuriboh!"

"I'm kicking it with Flame Swordsman, Jinzo, and good old Red-Eyes," Joey said, playing his three monsters.

"My turn! Go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, along with Gadget Soldier and Vorse Raider!" Kaiba yelled, playing his monsters.

"Don't forget me! I play my Dark Magician, my Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord, Cyber Dragon, and Machina Force!" Caitlin called, summoning her mightiest monsters.

"And we'll follow with Buster Blader, Swift Gaia, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Angel 07!" the hedgehogs yelled, summoning their creatures from their arms.

"Now Timeaus," the Pharaoh began.

"Along with the Fang of Critias," Kaiba continued.

"The Horn of Seveera," Caitlin continued.

"And the unstoppable Claw of Hermos," Joey continued.

"ARISE!" they all yelled, summoning the dragons of Atlantis. They roared as they appeared on the field.

"I play Legend of Heart! Now show us your true form!" the Pharaoh yelled as he played Pegasus' card. The dragons vanished, before reappearing in their human-armored form, shocking Joey and Kaiba.

"Behold, the legendary knights of Atlantis!" both the Pharaoh and Caitlin yelled as the knights landed in front of their masters.

"You're kidding me Yuge, they're really knights?" Joey asked as Caitlin yet again pulled out Valkyria and used her necklace to equip her armor so she could join the fight. The Leviathan roared again, and this time, they were ready.

"Now monsters, attack!" the Pharaoh commanded as a bunch of their monsters, including Caitlin and the four dragon knights, charged at the mighty beast. Sonic, Silver, Shauna, and Shadow turned into golden bullets as they charged at the beast, ready to rip him apart. Their attacks struck, and the Dark Magicians, Summoned Skull, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Machine Gunner, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, Angel 07, Machina Force, Van'Dalgyon, and Cyber Dragon all fired their attacks from afar, nailing the Leviathan in the chest. The Leviathan roared in pain as he loosened his grip on the city and starting to float in the air.

_"So when are you planning on launching your real attack? Do you now realize what you are dealing with here?"_ Dartz asked.

"Timeaus, absorb Kuriboh's ability to Multiply" the Pharaoh called out. "Attack with the strength of 10,000 knights!"

_"Sword of Justice, end this now!"_ Timeaus yelled as he swung his sword and a beam launched at the great beast, striking him directly. Small explosions erupted around the Leviathan, and then, a bright beam of light surrounded it.

"Direct hit!" Joey yelled as they shielded their eyes.

"The prisoners are free!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin went to land, but something stopped her in mid-air. She turned to see the creature still alive and completely intact. Her dragon knight ran to her girl, as did the rest of her monsters, while the other monsters returned to their masters as well, ready to protect them.

_"Hahahaha, could have fooled me,"_ Dartz said while laughing.

"No way! All those attacks and not one scratch? That makes no sense," Kaiba said as they stared at the beast wide-eyed, their mouths wie open.

"It gets worse, cause it's that things turn to attack us," Joey said as the beast roared again.

"No!" the Pharaoh yelled, afraid. The beast opened its mouth as a purple beam began building up inside its mouth.

"If that attack strikes, we'll be burned to a crisp!" Joey yelled.

"Go Legendary Knight Timeaus, absorb the power of my Big Shield Gardna, and activate Full Barrier Shield!" the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin pulled the same maneuver.

"It's still not strong enough!" Caitlin yelled. The four hedgehogs rushed forward, putting their arms up to try and shield them from the blow best they could. But even that was not good enough as the beam broke through and destroyed all the monsters, even Sonic's, except for Caitlin's Valkyrian armor and the four dragon knights.

"The Leviathan is too strong," the Pharaoh yelled above the noise as the beam subsided, and the hedgehogs flew over to float beside the knights and Caitlin, ready to defend the three people behind them, even if they were wiped out shielding that attack, and the fact that their monsters, even Shauna's Gandora, were gone didn't help either.

"Our monsters, they're all gone," Kaiba said, shocked.

"Not yet! We still have our four knights," the Pharaoh told them.

"Uh, guys, don't look now," Sonic began.

"It looks like he's preparing for another attack," Shadow finished.

"And this time, we may not be so lucky," Joey finished.

"We need time to prepare out knights," Yugi said as the Leviathan roared.

"We'll try and buy you time," Shauna said as the Leviathan tried to launch another attack, but the hedgehogs stood in the path, and held up their hands, looking at the beast together.

"GUYS!" Caitlin yelled until she heard them say something.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they all yelled. Right at the last minute, the attack, and the Leviathan, froze in its tracks.

"That beast will break out soon. We can't hold him back forever. Get ready now!" Sonic yelled as the hedgehogs struggled to hold the beast back.

"Brace yourselves," Joey said as the Leviathan was about to break free. But right before he did, a bright light appeared in the sky, and everyone, even the Leviathan's eyes, looked up into the clouds.

"I recognize those lights," Mokuba said.

"Me too," Tristan replied.

"It's the same as that night," the Pharaoh said as he and Caitlin looked at each other, remembering the first night they had acquired their dragons.

"It was when the gateway first opened," Caitlin said as the hedgehogs held the Leviathan back harder, bent on waiting until the Pharaoh and his friends were ready to take it down once and for all…

* * *

Love you all for reading his far! Two more chapters! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!


	46. Egyptian Gods VS the Great Leviathan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

P.S. Shadow always had that monster, but he thought it was just something stupid until he released it. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 45**

The lights in the sky glowed brighter as orbs appeared in the sky.

_"Monsters unite! We must join forces with the humans, and together, we shall defeat the great beast!"_ Dark Magician Girl told the monster domain as more and more of them appeared. _"Now go!"_ One by one, the orbs flew down to the Great Leviathan, and hammered it with all their might, monster after monster. The beast roared as he was struck multiple times as the monsters continued their assault.

"Look, someone is helping us," the Pharaoh told the group as they watched the magnificent sight as the hedgehogs continued to hold the Leviathan back and hold him inside time with Chaos Control.

"So are you dorks just gonna stand there, or act like men for a change?" Kaiba questioned as he smirked at them. He would have said the same thing to Caitlin, but being where she was and what she was wearing, he left her alone.

"I'll show you a dork! Check out these bad boys! I play Gearfried, the Iron Knight, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning!" Joey yelled angrily at Kaiba as he summoned three more monsters.

"I play XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Sea Horse," Kaiba continued, summoning some of his monsters.

"I'll kick it with Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Angel 07, Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Green Gadget! Gadgets, I tribute you! Become gears in the Foretress! Behold my Stronghold, the Moving Foretress!" Caitlin called, summoning her magician, her angel creature, and her second-mightiest machine monster.

"I'll add these three cards. My Black Luster Soldier, my Buster Blader, and my Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" the Pharaoh finished, summoning his three creatures. All their monsters charged forward as Caitlin and her Angel 07 creature flew behind them and blasted them from afar to avoid hitting the other monsters.

"That thing is toast! There is no way he can survive this butt-kicking!" Joey yelled as Caitlin and Angel 07 boosted the Chaos Control before flying up and aiding in slashing the Levaithan. The sword weilders cut the Leviathan on his skin, and the monsters with cannons and special abilities blasted him from afar, along with Caitlin, her magician, and her angel.

"Urgh, still not good enough," Caitlin said as she sensed something bad was about to happen, and fired stronger attacks so the Leviathan wouldn't be able to break the bond of Chaos Control the four hedgehogs still had over him.

"Aw yeah, what'd I say?" Joey yelled victoriously.

_"Hahahahahahahaha,"_ Dartz laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joey questioned.

_"You'll have to do better than that,"_ Dartz said as the beast roared loudly. Beams of light fired from the skin of the Leviathan, wiping out the Gearfrid, Gilford, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Angel 07.

"Uh, guys, looks like we need a plan B," Joey said as the beams of light aimed at the rest of their monsters.

"No way!" Kaiba yelled as the rest of them were obliterated from the field.

"It's not over yet. That sideshow freak still has to get past out knights," Joey said as Dartz and the Leviathan glared at them evilly. 4 beams of light headed right for the four knights as Caitlin landed by the group, holding her staff out in case the attacks got through.

"This is it!" Kaiba yelled.

"Stay strong guys!" Joey yelled.

"You're our last hope!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"We're depending on you!" Caitlin called as she opened her staff head. But the lights got through, and obliterated Timeaus, Critias, Hermos, and Seveera.

_"So much for your last line of defense,"_ Dartz said as Caitlin let down her magical barrier that she had crated for protecting the three men behind her. The hedgehogs were still holding their own, but Caitlin could tell that they were quickly running out of power from holding back a mighty creature like the Leviathan.

"That does it! Bring in on, you mutant!" Joey yelled angrily as the hedgehogs finally collapsed, and fell a few feet down to the ruins of the city.

"Not the best time to be insulting him Joey," the Pharaoh said as four tentacles of goo shot out of the Leviathan, and grabbed the group.

"THIS IS GROSS!" Joey yelled as Caitlin flew around trying to escape the ones that were after her, and she managed to until she looked and saw the Pharaoh and Kaiba also in the grasp of the creature, before one came out of nowhere and grabbed her as well.

_"NO, PHARAOH!"_ Dark Magician Girl yelled as she could only watch the horrible drama unfold as the four teens were pulled toward the Leviathan's skin.

_"Not to worry, you're all about to be reunited with your friends,"_ Dartz said as the strips of skin connected, and they were trapped in the grasp of the beast. _"They're all waiting for you inside the belly of the beast. And I'm afraid your resistance is futile. In just a few moments, your energy will be absorbed by the Great Leviathan. But don't take it from me, take it from them."_

"What do you mean by 'them'?" the Pharaoh questioned.

_"Just listen,"_ Dartz said as they heard voices from the great beast that sounded like people.

"Dartz, what's going on?" the Pharaoh questioned.

_"Pharaoh,"_ he heard a voice say.

"Is that you Rafael?" the Pharaoh asked as Kaiba and Joey heard Alister and Valon. And even though he wasn't in this world any more, his soul was still around and being used to feed the Leviathan, Caitlin could have sworn she heard her younger brother Zach call out to her.

"Alister," Kaiba said to himself as he remembered the man.

"Aw no, what Dartz said is true. We're too late! Everyone he caught is now inside that monster," Joey said sadly.

"He…is…not…taking…me…without…a…fight!" Caitlin yelled as her staff glowed brightly, and a green light busted her out of her squishy prison. Before Dartz could try and capture her again, she flew down to the city, hidden from his view, along with the hedgehogs.

"I'm not going down without a fight either," Kaiba said as he tried to break free, but to no avail.

_"I hate to point out the obvious, but you're waist-high in the Leviathan's grasp, and sinking fast, so fighting back is really not an option,"_ Dartz said as the Leviathan's tentacles began to encircle each person.

"Aw man, if we don't come up with something fast, he wins! We've come too far! You hear me?! We're not giving up!" Joey yelled as the Leviathan completely encircled him.

"Joey!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Yugi, everyone inside there is depending on us! We can't let them down! There has to be something we can do!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, thanks, that helps," Kaiba said as the skin began to encircle him also. "I'm sinking!"

_"Nice observation. I can make this a much more pleasurable experience by you giving in,"_ Dartz said.

"Help me Yugi!" Joey yelled as he disappeared.

"Joey, I'll save you!" the Pharaoh yelled as he looked over at where Kaiba was.

"It's too late!" Kaiba yelled as he also disappeared.

"Dartz, no!" the Pharaoh yelled as he got sucked in also.

_"PHARAOH!"_ Dark Magician Girl yelled. Kaiba and Joey were floating inside the black stomach, but the Pharaoh was holding onto a spike on the Leviathan's skin.

"I must hold on," he told himself as he struggled to maintain his grip. Then, Yugi appeared beside the Pharaoh.

_Mind Link_

"Pharaoh, there may be a way to fight back," Yugi said as he looked at his counterpart with worry.

**"But how?"** the Pharaoh asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if we can hear the people trapped inside, maybe they can hear us also," the boy told the Pharaoh.

**"Of course,"** the Pharaoh realized as he screamed out to the people through his mind. **_Everyone, listen! Each one of us is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows. Alone, we may seem insignificant, but combined together, we radiate enough energy to conquer the darkness. Now please, if you can hear me, focus on the light in your heart! It's the only way to save ourselves! Remember those you care about! Remember those who have helped you! Remember what you fought for! And remember why you never gave up!_** He yelled through his mind.

_"Yugi, hang on! I'm almost there!"_ the Pharaoh heard a voice yell. He immediately knew that that was why Caitlin had broken only herself free.

_"I've done it. I've amassed enough souls to conquer the earth,"_ Dartz told himself.

"Not while we're here you aren't!" he heard a voice yell. He looked and saw Caitlin and the four hedgehogs flying toward the spot where the Pharaoh had disappeared. "And next time, I suggest you watch your back!" Caitlin and the hedgehogs poised to attack while dodging the attacks of Dartz and the Leviathan. Finally, when they had a clear shot, the hedgehogs shot toward the Leviathan like bullets, and Caitlin blasted his skin with a Mystic Scepter Blast Attack, ripping apart the area that the Pharaoh had been sucked into. Caitlin flew over with the hedgehogs behind her and grabbed the Pharaoh's hand, and as she pulled to keep him from being devoured, a bunch of golden lights appeared, and started absorbing themselves into the Pharaoh's duel disk.

_"What's this?"_ Dark Magician Girl asked herself as his duel disk started to glow. _"Yes, of course, they're the lights of the spirits within. Let's go. We must lend our strength to the Pharaoh as well."_ The monsters began flying toward the Pharaoh's duel disk. Caitlin watched, awestruck as they disappeared into the cards, and the hedgehogs could only stare at the Leviathan, waiting to see if he would try and stop them.

"Take my strength, before I loose it for good!" Joey yelled.

"Take mine to, and don't screw this up!" Kaiba yelled as he loaned his strength to the Pharaoh.

"Use mine also. I refuse to be a part of this any longer," a voice said. The Pharaoh looked around, and saw a black-haired teenager with crimson highlights in his hair, and yellow bangs in front of his eyes.

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh asked, perplexed.

"I'm Zach," was his reply before he vanished as well, along with Kaiba and Joey. Then, the Pharaoh began to sink yet again, and Caitlin knew they had to hurt the beast from the inside. Reluctantly, she let go, and flew back to the hedgehogs' side as they waited.

_"What's going on? My control is slipping! NO!"_ Dartz yelled as the beast began to dissolve from the inside. Then, Caitlin looked at her Millennium Necklace, and saw it was glowing.

"He's fine," she told herself, because if her necklace was glowing, then the Millennium Puzzle was also.

_It's working. I feel as if my soul has been joined together with every other soul Dartz captured…_the Pharaoh thought as his Puzzle glowed brighter. The Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead, and he finally opened his eyes. The same thing was happening to Caitlin as well.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, awaken from your ancient slumber!" they both shouted as a red, blue, and yellow light erupted from the sides of the beast.

_"It can't be!"_ Dartz yelled as the Pharaoh continued to speak.

"I call forth, the Three Gods of Egypt!" he yelled as the lights blasted a hole in the Leviathan's side. The Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Joey were flung out of the beast, and the hedgehogs quickly flew to catch them before they got hurt, followed by Caitlin.

_"No, they've been set free!"_ Dartz yelled as he watched. The hedgehogs caught the boys, and set them on the ground gently, as Caitlin landed nearby. Joey, however, was slightly perplexed.

"Wait, how did you get us out of there Yuge?" Joey asked as Caitlin felt something on her shoulder, and she turned to see her brother's spirit. She cried at seeing him, and as he wiped away her tear, he nodded goodbye to her, before he disappeared back into the Shadow Realm where he was prisoner forever. Then, they all looked toward the sky as the Pharaoh answered Joey's question.

"By summoning them," he replied as three familiar monsters appeared out of the clouds behind the Great Leviathan.

"It's Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, the Egyptian God cards!" Joey exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, we know who they are," Kaiba retorted as Dartz stared wide-eyed at the beasts.

_"Impossible! How did he revive the Egyptian Gods?"_ Dartz asked as the Leviathan turned his head and roared at the intruders. He flew back into the clouds, followed by the three gods.

_The Gods, they need my help…_the Pharaoh thought as he swapped with Yugi, and his spirit shot into the sky after the four creatures.

"Well Pharaoh, good luck," Yugi said quietly as the gods sped up, as the spirit of the Puzzle caught up to them.

"Your move," the Pharaoh said as he appeared in transparent form beside the Gods.

_"You dare to challenge the Great Leviathan? You have a lot to learn Pharaoh,"_ Dartz told him as the Leviathan roared louder than ever, a shockwave erupting from his mouth.

"Egyptian Gods, counterattack!" the Pharaoh yelled. Obelisk smashed his mighty fist into the side of the beast as the Leviathan tangled him into his grasp.

_"Hahahahaha. They're powerless,"_ Dartz said as Slifer and Ra flew closer and launched a Thunder Force and Blaze Cannon at the area where Obelisk was trapped.

"That Leviathan is a goner. It's three-on-one up there," Joey said as Caitlin finally put her armor away and the hedgehogs landed nearby, still in super mode.

"I see you can count. Unfortunately, numbers aren't everything," Kaiba retorted as Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"You can do this Pharaoh," Yugi told himself silently as he watched the lights flash against the clouds, signaling that the battle was getting more deadly by the second.

_"My Great Leviathan existed long before your Gods were born, and it will rule the earth long after they are gone as well,"_ Dartz said as he glared at the Pharaoh and the beasts. "_Now Leviathan, attack!"_

"Obelisk, Fist of Fury! Slifer, Thunder Force Attack! Ra, ignite your mighty Blaze Cannon!" the Pharaoh commanded as his gods charged up their power. "ATTACK!" The beams launched from their holders as the attacks from the gods and the Leviathan collided in mid-stream. A bright light erupted from the collision, and as it did, everyone below stared at the light in awe, including the captain of the ship not too far away. As Tails was fixing the Blue Typhoon, all of a sudden, the readings and radars and everything was working again.

"Guys, it's working!" he yelled.

But how?" Chris asked.

"I think that Dartz wanted us here for a reason, so he grounded the ship himself and held it here," Tails said, and he predicted that if the ship was working again, then Dartz must have been weakened by the Pharaoh.

_"My beast is fueled by the darkness in the hearts of my prisoners!"_ Dartz yelled.

"Wrong Dartz! I was able to turn that darkness into light! A light which now fuels my beasts!" the Pharaoh yelled as his attacks overpowered the Leviathan's, and as it was struck by its own attack, a bright light engulfed the creature.

_"No! What have you done Pharaoh?"_ Dartz asked as bright lights erupted from the skin of the Leviathan. And finally, the Leviathan roared in pain, before collapsing and falling back through the clouds.

"Hey, look," Caitlin said as they saw the creature.

"I guess those God monsters of your did pull through," Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"That means that everyone Dartz captured is free!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah, take a look," Sonic said as small beams appeared out of the beast, taking on the forms of monsters, and the souls of humans. The teens and the hedgehogs watched as the Leviathan crashed into the ocean, and the lights began to swirl around.

_"Mai, wake up. It's over,"_ Valon said as he appeared beside the blonde female.

_"Hey Valon, what's going on?"_ she asked, perplexed.

_"Dartz got his bum kicked, that's what, so now, we're free, and its all thanks to those eight blokes down there,"_ Valon replied as he looked at the mixed-up group.

_"Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Caitlin? Sonic and Shauna too? They did it?"_ Mai asked, remembering the names of all but two of those people.

_"Those friends of yours are alright Mai. Come on, let's go home,"_ Valon said as he and Mai disappeared to go back to their bodies.

_"Alister?"_ a voice asked the red-haired duelist.

_"Rafael?"_ a voice called to the blonde.

_"Come on, get up,"_ Rafael's brother told them.

_"Mikey?"_ Alister questioned.

"_Hey big bro,"_ the younger boy replied.

_"Sonia, Julian, Mom, Dad, is that you?"_ Rafael said as he looked at his family members.

_"You bet its us,"_ Sonia replied.

_"We've always been right here by your side guys,"_ Mikey told them.

_"That's right, and we always will be,"_ Julian said as he smiled at his big brother.

_"Thank you. See you soon,"_ Rafael said as he cried a bit.

_"Bye Mikey,"_ Alister said as he cried as well.

_"Later bro,"_ Mikey replied as he disappeared into Alister's heart.

_"Mikey,"_ Alister said as he curled his arms toward his heart while Rafael and his family watched. Rafael's family disappeared also, and did what Mikey did, disappearing into Rafael's heart.

_"Mom, Dad, Julian, and Sonia, I know you'll always be with me,"_ Rafael said quietly as the sky returned to normal around the floating city, and the spirits returned to their bodies.

"Look!" Mokuba yelled as he, Tea, Tristan, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Chris raced for the chopper opening to check on the occupants. When they got inside, they saw Rafael's eyes opening up.

"I'm back?" he questioned himself.

"Rafael, are you all right?" Mokuba asked as he stared at the man with worry.

"Of course. I'm free, thanks to the three chosen duelists," he said as he started to cry, and Amy offered him a tissue as he sat up.

"You mean they beat Dartz? I guess that explains all those lights," Tea said happily.

"I'm betting those were souls," Chris said as they looked outside the chopper windows at the island. But then, they didn't see something long and purple shoot out of the water back toward the city. And as it did, the city started to shake uncontrollably.

"Aw man, now what?" Joey asked as he panicked.

"Sonic, you and the others go and make sure that they rest of us get out of here," Caitlin demanded as she struggled to remain standing. The hedgehogs nodded reluctantly, but flew away back to Dartz's Paradius building to warn the others. Then, Yugi looked over and saw the Pharaoh' spirit appear beside him.

"Pharaoh, you did it," he said happily as Caitlin smiled at them before wiping the sweat off her forehead, glad to finally get a break from that suit of hers.

_"Let's go,"_ the Pharaoh said after he nodded, and the two tri-colored boys joined spirits again as the pillars behind them started to collapse.

"This place is going down!" Joey yelled as he panicked more.

"Then why are we standing here?" Kaiba asked as they raced off, him and Joey in the lead, Caitlin staying with Yugi to make sure he got out even if she didn't. The city shook more as the buildings themselves began to collapse as they fell into the water on the island, and the teenagers ran faster to avoid being smushed.

"It's the passage that led us here!" Yugi yelled as he saw the portal.

"Alright, home sweet home!" Joey yelled as he jumped through, Kaiba hot on his heels. But as Yugi was about to follow, Caitlin right behind him, the Pharaoh stopped them both.

_"Wait, both of you!"_ he yelled, sensing something suspicious.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Yugi asked before Caitlin froze.

_"Don't you sense it? We can't leave yet,"_ the Pharaoh replied as Caitlin turned, followed by the boys.

"He's still alive," she said as she stared in shock at the man they thought they destroyed with the Leviathan. They turned to see a familiar dressed man holding his side in pain before he turned his amber/navy blue eyes at them.

"I couldn't say goodbye just yet," Dartz said as shadows started to form around his body, liquefying it. The Pharaoh and Caitlin glared at the man while Yugi stared at him in shock. Then, a small creature 3 times his size appeared behind him, roaring.

"Oh no," Yugi said in fear.

_"There's only one thing left to do Yugi. Timeaus, Seveera, attack!"_ the Pharaoh yelled as Caitlin pulled out her knight. They charged at the beast, but as they tried to damage his skin with their swords, it bounced right off, and the creature swung his tail, striking Timeaus in the stomach and Seveera in the back.

"No, Timeaus, Seveera!" Yugi yelled as Caitlin and the Pharaoh commanded their monsters to return for rest. "Now what are we going to do?"

_"We'll fight, somehow,"_ the Pharaoh replied as Caitlin began to fuse with her monster, but was too worn out to do that.

"But we've tried everything, and nothing seems to work," Yugi reminded them.

"So you've come to your senses and given up?" Dartz asked.

"_Wrong Dartz,_" the Pharaoh yelled back.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? All the monsters in the world couldn't stand up to my Leviathan," Dartz said.

_"Why is that?"_ the Pharaoh questioned.

"Tell us!" Yugi demanded.

"This creature isn't one of your measly monsters. It was born from the very darkness in people's souls," Dartz explained.

_"And what does that mean?"_ the Pharaoh asked.

"Tell us!" Yugi demanded again. Something was telling Caitlin that she needed to leave, but refused to.

"Is that all you can say, you insignificant runt? What I mean is that the Leviathan was born from the rage in hatred inside humans' souls, so as long as mankind exists, so does the Great Leviathan," Dartz explained.

"_Yugi, Caitlin, run, and leave these two to me,"_ the Pharaoh said as he got ready to fight the beast and man.

"There is no way we're leaving!" Yugi yelled as Caitlin nodded, also getting ready to fight.

_"You've got it all wrong Dartz. That creature was created by the Orichalcos! You were lied to, brainwashed into believing that mankind was the evil one, but the truth is, it's you. Think Dartz, when you ruled Atlantis, your people were kind and generous, but then the Orichalcos stone arrived, and everything changed. Those fragments were filled with evil and brought that upon your paradise,"_ the Pharaoh explained.

"Face it Dartz, you're just lying to yourself!" Caitlin insisted.

"The Orichalcos is using you to do its dirty work!" Yugi contined as the Great Leviathan just stared at them.

_"But you're never going to see that, so if you want to wipe out mankind, you'll have to go through me!"_ the Pharaoh yelled, extending his arms in a protective manner. The Leviathan charged at him, opening his mouth wide and surrounded the Pharaoh in a black whirlpool. The Pharaoh screamed in agony as it got worse and the darkness began lashing out and attacking him as he tried to absorb the darkness into his own heart to seal it away.

"Pharaoh, no!" both Yugi and Caitlin yelled as they watched the tri-colored male risk his life for mankind like he did 5 millennia ago.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Dartz said as the beast turned into a complete whirlpool, as black as the sun, and shot into the sky as the Pharaoh screamed more.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked as he stared at the object with confusion as the hedgehogs charged outside, out of their super forms. Amy wanted to give Sonic a hug, but the way he was holding Shauna pissed her off, since she had a hunch he loved her more than he loved Amy, as if he ever did.

"Now what?" Tea asked, confused, her face twisted with worry and sadness as everyone else, including Rafael, joined her at the window side to look at the floating city.

"Farewell Pharaoh," Dartz said evilly as the whirlpool got worse and worse, hurting the poor Pharaoh, causing him to scream in pain. Yugi and Caitlin felt bad as they could only watch.

_Hang in there Pharaoh, you can do it…_they both thought, watching with anticipation and worry as the man that was most important to both of them continued to scream in agony…

* * *

OMG! I can't believe it. One more chapter, and I'm done. I really hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	47. The Darkness Is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 46**

"Now Great Leviathan, crush the Pharaoh in his own darkness," Dartz commanded as the beast went wild, and the Pharaoh continued to scream.

"LET HIM GO!" Yugi yelled as he raced toward his partner, Caitlin hot on his heels.

"No, stay back!" the Pharaoh yelled, turning toward them, making Yugi stop in his tracks. "This is my fight now! I must prove that my rage is gone!"

"Yugi, he's right. We can still help by offering him support, but now, he needs to handle this," Catlin said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder as they remembered when the Pharaoh played the Orichalcos.

_Flashback_

_"Pharaoh, no!"_ both Yugi and Caitlin shouted as they held him back.

"We must do this! Now let me go!" he yelled as he shook Yugi away, and blasted Caitlin off his disk with the Millennium Puzzle. "Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" He played the deadly card as his eyes became twisted with rage beyond imagination.

_End Flashback_

"When I played that evil card, I let the darkness in my heart loose, and ever since then, I've been fighting my own anger within, and now, its destroying me," he called out.

"But you destroyed it, didn't you?" Yugi questioned as the Pharaoh yelled in pain while speaking, a concerned look etched on Caitlin's face.

"No Yugi! Listen, dueling you was only the first step, but there is still a long way to go. The darkness, it knows no bounds," he said as the Leviathan turned blacker, and he screamed louder.

"No, be strong!" Yugi yelled.

"Pharaoh, remember what you told me when you first met me when I was just a being of darkness. I could free myself by focusing on the light! Now you need to do that, and stand up to it without fear!" Caitlin yelled encouragingly, clenching a fist.

"Think of your friends!" Yugi yelled.

"Of course. As long as I'm filled with the light of friendship, Dartz can't win," the Pharaoh told himself as he remembered his duel earlier with the Atlantian King.

_Flashback_

"Not bad, but what's the point? Just look around you, you're all alone, with no one to support you. And the scoreboard doesn't exactly point in your favor. So what's the point of continuing this suffering when all you have to do is surrender? Accept your destiny, and join your friends on the other side," Dartz insisted.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Dartz! Just shut your fuckin' mouth and throw your shit pile of lies out the window!" Caitlin yelled angrily, her eyes flaring fire.

_Maybe he's right. He does have 15000 life points, and 3 indestructible monsters. Sure, I have one, but even Caitlin and her dragon can be destroyed at some point if Dartz figures out their weakness. Perhaps I can do more for my friends if I surrender the duel and let the Orichalcos take me to where they are…_ he thought.

"Continue those thoughts, and I will literally rip your throat out!" Caitlin yelled at the Pharaoh, trying to jog him out of his trance state.

"Don't you want to be where they are? Your friends are all completely lost without you. Don't turn away. All you have to do is place your hand on your duel disk and submit. Then you'll be free, free to be with your friends for one last time before the rise of the beast. It's about time you accepted your true destiny. You have returned to pay for the wrongs you once committed," Dartz insisted as the Pharaoh stared blankly in front of him. "You know its true. You nearly destroyed the world. So in order to compensate for the misdeeds of your past, you must join me in ushering in the new age of the future, so join me so that I may rebuild paradise. Just give up." Caitlin looked at him suspiciously, noticing he never took his gaze off the Pharaoh's eyes. Then, she looked at the Pharaoh, and saw something green flash through his eyes.

"I must surrender my soul," the Pharaoh muttered. "Its my fate."

"Yes Pharaoh, keep listening to the voice of reason inside your head," Dartz insisted.

"Pharaoh, wake up!" Caitlin yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder to gently shake him, while Seveera growled low in his ear to try and wake her master's friend. Then, Caitlin looked into his eyes and saw the truth. "You lying snake! You have him under a spell!" she yelled angrily, venom in her voice. Dartz merely snickered at the girl.

"So what? You can't break the control I have over that worthless man," he replied.

"Oh really? Just watch me," she said as she placed both her hands on his shoulders, her necklace flashed, and she started concentrating.

"I must give up," the king muttered as Caitlin continued to try and focus her energy.

_Just a bit longer. Hold out…_she thought.

"You're almost there. Keep going, and you can be with your friends," Dartz said. Finally, Caitlin had the strength to do what she needed, and she opened her eyes, which were glowing red. They began to flash rapidly, and they sent images into the mind of the Pharaoh, flashbacks, if you will.

_First Flashback_

"It converts every one of my dragon's attack points into your life points Yugi," Kaiba said.

_Second Flashback_

"I'm going," Yugi stated positively.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"Then I'll be right there by your side," Joey assured his friend.

_Third Flashback_

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead," Yugi said as the seal took him away.

"No, YUGI!" the Pharaoh yelled.

_Fourth Flashback_

"Pharaoh, please, don't play that card, please," Caitlin pleaded as she held onto his arm and covered the field spell zone.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled angrily before electric shockwaves erupted from his Millennium Puzzle, shocking the girl until she was unconscious.

_Other Flashbacks_

All the Pharaoh could see in his mind now were images of Kaiba and Joey collapsing, and Yugi inside that stone tablet.

_End Flashbacks_

"Ah, impossible! No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos!" Dartz yelled.

_End Flashback_

"Thanks to my friends, I have enough light to banish you! So with the power of everyone in my heart, I shall seal you away! Be gone!" the Pharaoh yelled as the darkness began to absorb itself into the heart of the Pharaoh. The Leviathan roared at the feeling.

"Great Leviathan, vanquish the Pharaoh's spirit once and for all!" Dartz yelled.

"Get out while you still can!" Yugi yelled as he shielded his face with his arms, and Caitlin shielded him by standing in front of him.

_"You must trust me!"_ the Pharaoh yelled to Yugi. The beast finally disappeared into the heart of the Pharaoh, being vanquished by his light.

_"No, this is impossible!"_ Dartz yelled as his evil side left.

**Back At the Ship**

"The hurricanes seem to be gone," a director reported.

"Are you sure you're reading that thing right?" the captain asked, perplexed, but immensely relieved.

**Out in the Desert**

"The darkness is lifting," Professor Hawkins said happily as he watched the sun appear again, and immediately knew who was responsible, and thanks him many times through his heart.

**Back at the City**

"You did it," Yugi said happily as they stared at the sky, before a groan from the Pharaoh had Yugi running up to him as he collapsed. The teen caught him by the shoulders, worry all over his face. Caitlin went and leaned over by the teens, still on her feet.

"You all right?" she asked the Pharaoh.

_"I'm fine. The Great Leviathan is gone,"_ the Pharaoh said as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks pal. But what about Dartz?" Yugi asked as they noticed the man by the far corner of the city. Then, in front of the king appeared a golden light, and as he opened his eyes, he saw his father, Chris, and Sky, his normal amber eyes taking in their sight.

_"Look, its Ironheart and Chris,"_ the Pharaoh said as they took in the sight of the family.

"Sky also," Caitlin said, noticing the gray wolf as Chris and Ironheart helped Dartz sit up.

"Father, ah, Chris, it's you," Dartz said as he noticed the girl.

"Dad, you're back," Chris said as tears threatened to show themselves.

"Finally, the evil is gone, and you have the Great Pharaoh to thank. He was the one who sealed away the evil that controlled you my son," Ironheart said as he looked over at the three tri-colored teens, his gaze followed by Chris and his son.

_"I knew it. Deep down, you're a honorable ruler Dartz,"_ the Pharaoh told him as he looked at the spirit.

"And a great father, I missed you so much Dad," Chris said as she wiped a tear from her eye as Ironheart stood up.

"You may go now. Your work here is done. Many adventures await the three of you, so go in peace, so step through that portal to return," Ironheart said as they looked at the passage, then back at the family.

"But what about you? Will you guys be okay?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Yes, for the first time in centuries," Ironheart replied as the three teens smiled.

"I wish you a good time in the afterlife," Caitlin said, giving good wishes to the four atlantians.

_"Alright Yugi, let's go home,"_ the Pharaoh said as Yugi nodded. He stood up, and as they walked away, the Pharaoh's hand on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi's hand on the Pharaoh's back, Caitlin standing next to them, they all gave one last smile at the other four people before stepping through the portal.

"Hey Dad, we should go also, after all this time, we have a lot of catching up to do," Chris said happily as Dartz smiled sincerely at his daughter. Then, the city of Atlantis began its descent back into the ocean, causing waves to erupt as it did.

"Mokuba, start the engines!" Kaiba yelled as he and Joey raced out of the temple.

"Seto," Mokuba called as Sonics' crew readied their jets.

"We have to leave now," Kaiba insisted as Joey caught up, leaning over and breathing heavily.

"Without Yugi, Caitlin, and the Pharaoh? No way," Tea said as Kaiba, Joey, and the four hedgehogs looked at the girl with confusion. The two duelists gazed back towards the temple, worry on their faces, even Kaiba.

"Didn't they follow us?" Sonic asked, oblivious to the fact that Shadow had disappeared.

"Don't tell me," Joey said as he looked back at Tea.

"We're running out of time," Tails insisted as Mokuba tugged in Kaiba's jacket.

"Tails is right, we can't wait," Kaiba said as Joey made a run for the temple.

"Yugi!" he yelled loudly.

"Are you nuts?" Tristan asked as he grabbed Joey's back to prevent him from running.

"Let me go! I'm not leaving without Yugi!" Joey insisted as some of the gang looked at the temple, some at the spot where the city had disappeared.

"We have to trust them that they both found a way out," Amy insisted as Joey grunted in anger as Knuckled helped Tristan hold the blonde back.

"YUGI!" Joey yelled above the noise of the chopper blades and the waves crashing as Atlantis disappeared into the water.

"Good riddance," Kaiba said as everyone but Joey and himself looked at the water with worry.

"I just hope Yugi and Caitlin weren't in there," Mokuba admitted as the Sonic gang flew their jets nearby, Tails, Chris, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo, handling the Blue Typhoon. Sonic, Shauna, Silver, and Knuckles managed the X-Tornado and the Silver Tornado nearby.

"Me too," Tea admitted as she worried about her three friends.

**Back In Florida At A Hospital**

"Where am I? Mommy?" Weevil questioned, opening his eyes.

"Hey, who said that?" Rex Raptor sat up in the bed next to the blue-haired boy, each of them shooting each other shocked looks. "What are you doing in my bedroom Weevil?"

The blue-haired boy looked stunned for a moment before he adjusted his glasses and stared mocking at Rex. "Your bedroom? You're in a hospital, you dimwit!" Rex looked a little taken aback before he regained his composure.

"What exactly happened?" Each boy searched his own thoughts before Weevil spoke up.

"I know whose fault this is." _Joey's…_Rex thought as Weevil thought _Yugi's…_

"You'll pay for this! You hear me!?" Both boys slipped on their shoes as they raced out of the building.

"Let's blow this taco stand!" Rex threw a confused look at Weevil for a minute.

"Wait, I thought this was a hospital." Weevil didn't even bother to reply to that as they both raced away, passing by a familiar redhead's room. Sure enough, Alister opened his gray eyes moments later, taking in his surroundings before sitting himself up in the bed.

"Where am I? Ah, it's Dina Dude." The red-haired ex-Doma minion picked up the toy from his bedside before looking at it thoughtfully. "Mikey." Alister couldn't stop himself from remembering all the times of adventure, fear, and happiness he had shared with his younger brother before he had been taken away.

"I know you're out there somewhere, and I won't stop until I find you." Alister's eyes were filled with determination and courage as he stood up and left the hospital as well, unaware that another friend of his was also waking up a few miles away.

Near in a coastline in a spacious house, a familiar brown-haired Australian teenager awoke to find himself in his own bed. "I'm home." _Was that all a dream?_ Valon sat up as he remembered that great duel he had fought with Joey, and how his soul had been sucked away. As he did, he heard a card fall to the floor, and as he picked it up, he walked outside.

"I'll never forget ya. Thanks Mai." He looked out into the coastline, away from the familiar card of the Cyber Harpie. A few miles away, a familiar blonde-haired duelist was riding a red motorcycle down the beach line, away from Valon's house.

_I'm glad that's over. Now to pick up the pieces…_All Mai could see in her head for a few moments were the memories of when she first met Dartz and Valon at Doma Headquarters, and of where she fought her duels with Joey. _Sorry Joey, I'm not ready to face you yet, so I'm gonna hit the road until I'm ready to own up for everything I have done…_Mai revved her engine, riding away while thinking of how she would push towards her future.

Meanwhile, on a beach of an island far away from the coast, water lapped at the feet of a familiar male tri-colored teen, the female nearby, waiting for him to wake up.

_Yugi, wake up…_The male heard a voice echo through his mind, and Caitlin's face changed from worried to relief when she saw the teenager open his eyes for the first time in possibly hours. She didn't bother checking her watch, knowing the water had ruined it.

"Any idea where we are?" The question was as obvious to the Pharaoh and Caitlin as if asking if Joey was a food-freak.

_"It seems we've washed up on shore, but I wonder how."_ Caitlin and the Pharaoh looked around as Yugi stood up before a bunch of familiar lights appeared in the sky.

"You think someone guided us here?" The Pharaoh shrugged his shoulders at Caitlin's question before Yugi's voice pulled them out of their revere.

"Hey, look." His voice made them look up at a small orb of light appearing in front of them, and from it appeared the shapes of Dark Magician Girl, Sir Timeaus, Sir Critias, Sir Hermos, Black Seveera, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"Hey look, Dark Magician Girl." Yugi's voice was clearly beaming off of happiness and surprise.

_"And she's brought with her the four legendary knights."_ The Pharaoh seemed perplexed before staring at the female mage monster.

_"We six are forever in your debt. You have not only saved your own world, but you're saved ours as well. Thanks to your bravery and courage, the dominion of the beats can once again reside in peace and flourish, just as it did so many years ago. And by breaking the evil spell that has held the knights captive, they can once again continue to protect out land."_ Her voice was filled with gratitude as she looked at the three tri-colored teenagers in front of her.

Caitlin snuck a look at the black clad mage, and then realized why he was so special to her and why she sometimes felt the spirit of her brother through it; the Sorcerer of Dark Magic was his favorite card, and now she knew she had a piece of him to keep with her during duels.

"I'm just glad we could help." Yugi smiled sincerely at the mage, whose eyes lit up with happiness.

_"You all fought bravely. Thank you for your help."_ The voice of Timeaus spoke volumes, which was obvious considering he sounded like the Pharaoh.

_"You three will never be forgotten."_ The voice of Critias cut through the silence Timeaus had left open as he stared at the tri-colored teens.

_"For as long as we reign."_ Hermos continued after his comrade while his amber eyes stared at the teenagers.

_"Once again, we are able to protect the ones we love, just as you do."_ Seveera's voice was like a bell ringing, and Caitlin could have sworn she saw Timeaus stare and blush at the golden clad female knight next to him. The Pharaoh spoke up before Caitlin could make any comments, and Seveera mentally thanked the spirit.

_"We couldn't have done it without you. It is thanks to your bravery and courage which sparked a light so strong, it will burn for all eternity."_ The Pharaoh's words echoed through their minds as the knights each turned their heads to look at each other and acknowledge their friends beside them as they turned back to face the teenagers.

_"Thank you. We shall meet again."_ Timeaus then started to fly back to the dominion of the beasts, Seveera, Critias, and Hermis hot on his heels while Dark Magician Girl stayed behind for a moment. Sorcerer of Dark Magic stared at Caitlin once more before his gaze pierced her heart, and she felt a spark of light that she knew had come from the mage. She knew Zach would be with her, now and forever. She nodded at the magician, who placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sincerely before following the knights himself.

_"The time may come when we need each other again. If so, you know where I will be. Right there in your deck."_ Dark Magician Girl smiled at the Pharaoh, Yugi, and Caitlin before giving her signature finger wag and then flying up to join the four rapidly disappearing knights and black magician.

Yugi, the Pharaoh, and Caitlin watched them fly away, sad, but happy, knowing they were lucky to have even met those creatures from their favorite game in the first place.

In the air, flying calmly, the KC copter was flying in search of Yugi, the two psychic hedgehogs also flying nearby with everyone else in the Typhoon.

"Look, those weird lights are back." Tea looked outside again to still see the lights of the dominion of the beasts fluttering about, before Joey spotted something.

"That explains why." He saw the familiar shapes of the four dragon knights, followed by Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Dark Magician Girl next to him. "Its Dark Magician Girl and the Dragon Knights."

"I guess they're going home, now that their world is safe." Tea's face was lit up with happiness on the inside, figuring that if the knights were nearby, then maybe Yugi was also. The lights vanished as Joey took out his card, and it vanished in a golden light.

"Well, there goes Hermos." Joey looked sadly at his empty hand before he told himself to be happy that his newfound friend was safe and so was his homeland.

Kaiba looked at Joey in confusion before raising an eyebrow, and pulling out Critias as well. It also disappeared, Kaiba becoming crestfallen, but he wiped that look off his face before anyone caught it. "Oh well, no big deal. My deck's still unstoppable." He failed to notice Tea staring worriedly out the window.

_I sure hope Yugi's all right…_Her face was twisted with worry before she noticed two familiar spiky heads on a beach nearby. "Look!"

Her sudden yell made everyone, including Shauna, Silver, and everyone who was logged on the com-link to look either out windows or toward the beach her gaze was aimed at.

"Hey, its Yugi!" Tristan's voice was full of happiness at seeing his friend, and even Kaiba smirked playfully at seeing his rival alive, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Pharaoh, look, they all made it out." Yugi's gaze was transfixed on the approaching chopper and planes.

_"You're right."_ The Pharaoh couldn't hide the joy in his voice as all his friends, new and old, landed nearby, racing out of their respective vehicles to greet their two friends. Caitlin fixed her hair slightly as Joey and the others jumped out, running over to them.

"YUGI!" Joey's enthusiastic yells made some people cover their ears.

"I knew we would find you." Tea couldn't hide the happiness in her voice as she looked at her friends.

"Hey man." Tristan climbed down the steps before running over to his friend as well, overjoyed.

"I'm never letting this spiky head out of my sight again." Caitlin and Sonics' crew sweat dropped at seeing Joey wrestle Yugi into his classic headlock before letting him go moments later.

"Is it really all over?" Tea question would have lingered in the air longer had Caitlin not spoken up.

"It is." Her voice was calm and collected as she handed Sonic back the com-link he had given her earlier.

"Hey Yugi." Mokuba's yell made everyone look at the chopper where he, Kaiba, and Rafael, both of them either smirking or smiling, one of the two, at the group of teenagers and the creatures.

"Let's hit the high road folks." Joey made a gesture with his arm as they headed back toward the chopper before Sonic could speak up.

"We should go to." They all looked at him questioningly.

"Already?" Truth be told, Yugi and the gang had enjoyed their company.

"Now that Dartz is gone, the energy grounding our plane is also, and we still have a lit of Meterex to battle." His enthusiastic sentence made some jump with excitement on the inside.

"Well, we'll miss you, but I wish you luck." Caitlin shook hands with her newfound friends and hugged the girls, while everyone else followed, everyone but Kaiba, who stayed back. Sonic and the others didn't care about that or that their monsters had disappeared; they could return and stop their nemesis.

"We'll be seeing you!" Joey and the others waved goodbye as the Blue Typhoon took off with Sonics' crew inside, and they all shed a tear mentally at losing some of their group, but were happy their friends could return home finally and defeat their enemy.

"Now what do you say we head home also?" Caitlin's suggestion made everyone happy at that as she sighed peacefully.

"Yeah, and I'm sure there is someone else back home trying to take over the world." Joey's words stung at Caitlin before she playfully punched him, and would have done it twice had he already not slipped into the chopper.

"You know the scary thing is he's probably right." Tristan's comment made Tea, Caitlin, and even himself chuckle as Yugi stepped in behind everyone. But before he followed, he felt something was missing. He looked back down the beach, and saw the Pharaoh's spirit staring out at the ocean.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" The brunette's question hung in the air briefly as Caitlin stepped back out of the chopper at go get Yugi.

"I'll be right there Tea." His answer floated over the wind of the breeze of the sea as he looked as his counterpart, the Pharaoh returning his gaze, as well as Caitlin's.

_We may have beaten Dartz, but the Pharaoh's not done yet, cause' now he has to pick up where he left off before all this craziness happened. Our longest journey is still ahead, and it won't be over until the Pharaoh unlocks the secrets of his past. He needs to know who he really is, and why he was sent back here. Maybe then his spirit will finally be able to rest…_Yugi's thoughts hung in the air over Caitlin's mind before she spoke up.

_/I agree./_ Her answer was brief, yet all the tri-colored teen needed to hear, though she felt sorry for him because if destiny took its part and the farthest part of her vision came true, Yug would be hurt deeply, as well as the Pharaoh, and all of their newfound friends, even Kaiba.

_/Well, one thing's for sure. Whatever he finds out there, and whatever he needs to face, he won't do it alone. /_ Yugi looked at his other nody inhabitant before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Caitlin's gaze on his, and she nodded, and he knew that even though it might pain her as well, just like he was, they were both willing to do anything to help their best friend, and their closest, eventually, find his way back home…

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know it was cheesy. Sue me. Anyway, that's my third story done. Holy crap, I just said third. I can't believe it. Anyway, please R&R, and if you can, leave some comments of what you think of my future stories. Love you all for reading this! NO FLAMES! XOXOXOXOXO. Sorry if I sound crappy

Again, love you all, and hope you enjoyed this fantabulous story (dont know why i even used that word fantabulous)


End file.
